Vínculo de Sangre
by AngiieexDn.n
Summary: El vínculo de sangre es una de las sensaciones emocionales más potentes que se conocen. Es un amor absoluto. Y Gabrielle y Xena tendrán que resistir las consecuencias por tener ese vinculo. Me encanta esta historia. No soy su autora pero, quisiera compartirla con ustedes. ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS
1. Prólogo

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El hombre alimentó bien el fuego, pues sabía que tendría que durarle varias marcas una vez iniciara el ritual. Repasó con cuidado el ajado pergamino que tenía en las manos por última vez y asintió satisfecho al ir identificando cada objeto dispuesto en un círculo alrededor de la hoguera.

Por fin, convencido de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, el chamán se quitó la túnica de ante del cuerpo y se metió en el arroyo cercano para una purificación ritual. Metió un dedo en las pinturas que había preparado y se dibujó con delicadeza los símbolos del dios de la guerra en el pecho. Unas rayas en la cara, los brazos y los muslos completaron la imagen y entonces se puso un taparrabos limpio e inició un cántico.

La oscuridad cayó mientras el ritual continuaba, trayendo consigo el rugido de un trueno y un rayo deslumbrante. El cántico del chamán se hizo más fuerte y cada objeto que había alrededor del pequeño círculo donde bailaba empezó a emitir una luz sobrenatural. De repente, el brillo desapareció, el chamán salió despedido del círculo y en algún lugar no muy lejano cayó un rayo que dejó una marca... y algo que lo cambiaría todo para algunos y algo para todos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

Gabrielle sintió cómo se le desgarraba el alma cuando el sol se puso y Xena se alejó de ella. Le costaba mucho respirar, pues el dolor la abrumaba, y se obligó a concentrarse en cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Tan concentrada estaba en conservar un vestigio de control que no detectó su presencia hasta que la pequeña urna negra le fue arrebatada de las manos y su contenido quedó flotando en el Manantial de la Fuerza.

Gabrielle se quedó atónita durante largos segundos... lo suficiente para que Ares murmurara algo que le resultó incomprensible. El dios de la guerra alzó la mirada expectante y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban saliendo precisamente como estaba planeado. Y eso fue lo único que tuvo tiempo de comprender, porque de repente se encontró con una bardo furiosa y deshecha encima.

—¡ARES! —vociferó Gabrielle, golpeándolo con los puños—. ¿Qué Tártaro estás haciendo? ¡Eso era lo único que me quedaba de ella! ¡Maldito seas, Ares! ¡Maldito seas!

Él la agarró por los brazos que no paraba de mover.

—Tendría que haber funcionado —murmuró lo bastante alto como para que ella lo oyera—. Tendría que haberla traído de vuelta.

Esas palabras no hicieron sino encender su ira de nuevo y lo apartó de un empujón, soltando puñetazos. Él se quedó tan desconcertado por su agresividad que Gabrielle logró alcanzarlo de lleno una o dos veces, hasta que Ares le agarró las muñecas con una manaza y la sujetó con fuerza. Sólo entonces consiguió oír su desolado susurro.

—Eligió dejarme. Eligió renunciar a nuestra vida en común por una mentira. Y tú me has quitado lo único que me quedaba de ella.

No vio cómo echaba el brazo hacia atrás, pero el puñetazo que recibió en la cara fue... magnífico. Y muy doloroso, cosa sorprendente. Le recordó, y eso le dio miedo, el tiempo que había pasado como mortal, y no tenía muchas ganas de volver a pasar nunca más por esa experiencia.

—Escucha, rubita, sólo lo he hecho porque creía que era un favor para los dos, pero ya veo que jamás serías capaz de apreciarlo. El viaje de vuelta a Grecia es largo. A lo mejor consigues mostrar un poco de respeto cuando llegues a casa y entonces podremos hablar de esto racionalmente. Hasta entonces, que te vaya bien.

Desapareció con un resplandor de luz azulada, y Gabrielle pegó un último puñetazo al aire que llenaba el sitio donde había estado.

—¡ARES! —gritó de nuevo, pero se había ido. Se dejó caer al suelo hasta que su mano topó con la pequeña urna. Entonces se levantó a toda prisa y se puso a recoger con frenesí las cenizas del estanque de agua—. Por muy enfadada que esté contigo en estos momentos, Xena, tienes que saber que no quería que pasara una cosa así. Te prometí que te llevaría a casa y lo dije en serio. He intentado no hacerte promesas que no tuviera intención de cumplir. Lástima que tú no puedas decir lo mismo.

Se quedó en silencio unos minutos mientras se concentraba en recoger hasta la última pizca de ceniza que conseguía ver en la fuente con la luz de la luna llena como única iluminación.

Cuando quedó convencida de que había hecho todo lo posible, se irguió con un quejido y cerró la urna con la tapa. Miró a su alrededor en busca de sus cosas y, con un suspiro, envolvió con cuidado la urna para que no se cayeran las cenizas y metió los restos de Xena en el fondo de su zurrón. Entonces emprendió el descenso de la montaña en la oscuridad.

* * *

Gabrielle no llegó muy lejos. Lo que más quería era alejarse del lugar donde había perdido a Xena. Incluso pensar en eso le dolía, y se concentró en controlar la respiración, dando gracias distraída por el tiempo que habían pasado juntas meditando. Vio un pequeño afloramiento de rocas y se dirigió hacia allí, dejó su zurrón en el suelo, sacó su manta, se tumbó y cerró los ojos. El puro agotamiento físico se apoderó de ella y se quedó dormida mientras la voz de Ares atormentaba sus sueños... _Tendría que haberla traído de vuelta._

Una lágrima solitaria escapó de su párpado cerrado, mientras dormía.

* * *

Cuando se hizo de día, Gabrielle se levantó y volvió a cargar con sus cosas. Bajó despacio y sin pausa del Monte Fuji, hasta que llegó a Higuchi. Era la hora de comer cuando llegó, y un comerciante se acercó a ella, se inclinó y le ofreció un cuenco de arroz. Ella intentó rechazarlo cortésmente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el rechazo ofendería al hombre y aceptó su regalo, saludándolo con la cabeza cuando él no quiso aceptar que le pagara.

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que todos los de la aldea se inclinaban a su paso y la miraban con una mezcla de miedo, reverencia y compasión. Le entraron ganas de echarse a llorar. En cambio, se mordió el labio y buscó a Hoketsu.

Éste no dijo nada, pero la llevó a la casa de baños, percibiendo que no estaba preparada para hablar de lo que había sucedido en la montaña. El hecho de que estuviera sola decía mucho más que unas simples palabras. Esperó hasta que ella asintió con aprobación al ver lo que había preparado y luego se inclinó al salir por la puerta. Gabrielle se desnudó y se metió en la bañera caliente, dejando caer las lágrimas por fin.

* * *

Mientras, en los muelles, se había corrido la voz sobre la increíble derrota que la pequeña guerrera rubia había infligido a Yodoshi y el precio inconcebible que había pagado por la victoria. La capitana de uno de los buques atracados salió al muelle y se puso a buscar a Hoketsu. El joven se inclinó cuando la capitana, baja y de pelo canoso, se acercó a él. Hoketsu sentía un respeto absoluto por Katerina von Lihp, aunque la mujer tenía la extrañísima costumbre de vestirse como una pastora, en lugar de cómo la capitana germana que era. Con todo, había demostrado ser amiga de Hoketsu y del pueblo de Higuchi, por lo que pasaban por alto sus idiosincrasias.

—Capitana Lihp, es un placer. ¿En qué te puede servir el pueblo de Higuchi?

—Ah, Hoketsu, amigo mío. ¿Es cierto que Yodoshi ha sido vencido por una pequeña mujer guerrera?

—Sí, sí, pero a costa de un gran precio para ella... para su alma.

La mujer mayor se rascó la cara.

—A lo mejor le ofrezco pasaje hasta casa. Seguro que no querrá quedarse aquí.

—Se está bañando, pero te la traeré si ella quiere, cuando termine.

—Perfecto. Me ocuparé de preparar el barco. La marea se retira al caer el sol y sería bueno que zarpáramos con ella.

Asintiendo, Hoketsu continuó caminando hacia el pequeño mercado y la capitana Lihp regresó a su barco.

Cuando llegó a la tienda que buscaba, Hoketsu entró y se inclinó ante el propietario. El hombre mayor se inclinó a su vez y preguntó con una sonrisa:

—Hoketsu, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Morimoto, ¿tienes algo que le pueda quedar bien al Pequeño Dragón? Su ropa quedó destrozada en el combate con Yodoshi. Desearía darle otra antes de que nos deje.

—¿Se marcha, pues?

—Me parece que sí. No hay ningún motivo para que se quede y la capitana Lihp le va a ofrecer pasaje de vuelta a Grecia. Creo que lo aceptará.

Morimoto asintió pensativo.

—Creo que puedo encontrar algo para ella. Es del tamaño de las mujeres de aquí. Deja que mire. Le daré lo mejor que tenga.

Hoketsu asintió y Morimoto fue a la trastienda. A los pocos minutos regresó y le ofreció un paquete.

—Hace varias lunas, sentí el impulso de hacer esto —dijo en voz baja—, aunque entonces no comprendí por qué. Ahora sí. Mi regalo para ella.

Hoketsu asintió y aceptó el paquete sin abrirlo. Morimoto era el mejor sastre que conocía, de modo que estaba seguro de que Gabrielle apreciaría la belleza de la obra de arte que hubiera creado.

Cuando se dirigía de vuelta a la casa de baños, prácticamente todos los ciudadanos de Higuchi fueron deteniendo a Hoketsu, deseosos de que le comunicara su agradecimiento a la bardo. Se vio obligado a pedir ayuda para transportar todos los regalos que le daban para ella, y Yama y él tuvieron que pasarse por su casa para dejar primero las cosas. Luego se volvió hacia la joven.

—Yama, ¿quieres llevarle esto a Gabrielle? Necesita ropa nueva, pero no deseo interrumpir la paz de su baño.

—Será un honor, Hoketsu. —Se inclinó y recorrió la corta distancia que había hasta la casa de baños. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo y escuchó. Al no oír nada, llamó con timidez y esperó a recibir permiso para entrar.

Gabrielle alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirar malhumorada la puerta a la que habían llamado. Suspiró silenciosamente y dijo:

—Adelante.

Yama entró en la cálida habitación al oír el susurro.

—Para ti, Pequeño Dragón. —Yama dejó el paquete sobre la banqueta donde estaban los andrajos de su traje de samurai y sus escasas pertenencias. La larga espada, la katana y el chakram resultaban muy llamativos—. Morimoto lo ha enviado para ti.

Gabrielle quiso rechazarlo, pero estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado afligida para que le importara de verdad. En cambio, asintió y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Yama sonrió dulcemente y salió inclinándose, cerrando los ojos por la angustia que había visto en los de la bardo.

Gabrielle se quedó sentada un poco más en la bañera hasta que por fin cogió el paño y la barra de jabón y se lavó, deseando con todo su corazón poder hacer lo mismo con sus recuerdos. Cuando terminó, salió del agua, se cubrió con la toalla y se acercó a inspeccionar el paquete envuelto en papel de arroz.

Desató el nudo del cordel y el papel se abrió para revelar... era otro traje de samurai, pero éste era de un azul intenso que le recordaba a... Se le cortó la respiración y cerró los ojos luchando contra el dolor. Gabrielle se puso los pantalones, que se ciñó cómodamente con el cinturón, y luego cogió la túnica. Se quedó mirando asombrada el bordado de un dragón que había detrás, un duplicado exacto del que ahora llevaba ella. Era plateado y dorado, rojo y verde, y se maravilló distraída por el intrincado detalle de su creación antes de ponérselo y colocarse las armas.

Dobló la toalla pulcramente, se puso las sandalias, salió de la casa de baños y se dirigió a los muelles.

* * *

Hoketsu vio que Gabrielle se iba y se acercó para caminar a su lado. Ella se volvió hacia él y lo miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada.

—He acordado una forma de que vuelvas al continente, si deseas regresar. No me ha parecido que quieras quedarte aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Gabrielle asintió, aceptando lo que decía, y le hizo un gesto para que la guiara.

Cuando llegaron al barco de la capitana Lihp, Hoketsu cruzó la plancha y le hizo un gesto a Gabrielle para que se uniera a él en la cubierta. Ella caminó por la plancha con la agilidad de un gato y aterrizó con un saltito sobre las tablas de teca. La capitana se apartó de su contramaestre y se acercó para saludarlos.

—Bienvenida a bordo. Hoketsu me ha dicho que te gustaría salir de Japa. Me encantaría llevarte donde quieras ir. —Gabrielle observó el cuidado barco y a la tripulación, no muy variopinta, y asintió—. ¿Tienes prisa por regresar a Grecia o te gustaría acompañarnos? Tengo varios puertos donde puedo detenerme si no tienes prisa.

Gabrielle asintió de nuevo y tanto la capitana como Hoketsu empezaron a preguntarse si se había quedado sin voz en la cima de la montaña. Sin embargo, Lihp no era sino una mujer decidida, de modo que continuó.

—Perfecto. Entonces Shanghai será nuestra primera escala. —No vio el brillo especulativo que iluminó los mortecinos ojos verdes—. Ahora ven —insistió—. Deja que te enseñe tu camarote.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia Hoketsu y lo abrazó. Él la abrazó a su vez con delicadeza, pues sabía que bajo la solidez de su cuerpo había una fragilidad a punto de quebrarse.

—Gracias —susurró antes de que ella lo soltara y se apartara para seguir a la capitana bajo cubierta. Esperó un poco más y luego se dio la vuelta y bajó de nuevo por la plancha hasta el muelle. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme de nuevo, Hoketsu se volvió y miró el barco por última vez, elevando una oración a sus dioses por la seguridad del alma de Gabrielle.

* * *

Lihp bajó por un tramo de escaleras y se detuvo ante una de las pocas puertas que había en el corredor. Luego se volvió a Gabrielle con rostro serio.

—No llevamos muchos pasajeros, por lo que tu camarote no es grande. Sí que los llevamos con suficiente frecuencia para haber dejado este espacio libre con ese fin, y está limpio. Eso es lo mejor que se puede decir de él. Eres libre de moverte por todo el barco y si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Gabrielle asintió indicando que lo entendía y la capitana abrió la puerta, echándose a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Miró a su alrededor. Katerina no había mentido: el espacio era muy reducido, pero estaba limpio y era adecuado para sus necesidades. Gabrielle lo aprobó asintiendo.

—¡Perfecto! La buena gente de Higuchi quería asegurarse de que tuvieras lo necesario para tu viaje, de modo que te han dejado provisiones. Casi todas las cosas están aquí, en tu camarote. El resto está en la zona de almacenaje de la bodega hasta que decidas dejarnos. —Esperó una respuesta, pero cuando no la hubo, suspiró en silencio y continuó—. Ahora, si me disculpas, vamos a zarpar.

Gabrielle asintió de nuevo y le dio la espalda para despedirla, acercándose al pequeño ojo de buey para abrirlo y dejar entrar el aire fresco. Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta y los pasos de la capitana que se iban apagando, y entonces se le hundieron los hombros y se dejó caer en el pequeño camastro colocado sobre una plataforma.

Nadie oyó su llanto silencioso.

* * *

Las tres semanas siguientes transcurrieron sin grandes cambios en las costumbres de la tripulación del barco ni en las de su pasajera. Gabrielle no había dicho una sola palabra desde que puso pie en el barco y la tripulación había aprendido rápidamente a mantenerse lejos de ella. Se pasaba varias marcas al día entrenando con la katana y los sais, aunque el chakram nunca se movía de su cadera. Se le fue poniendo el cuerpo flaco y duro al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían más mortecinos y apagados.

El resto de las marcas que pasaba despierta, Gabrielle se dedicaba a contemplar el mar o a meditar. Cuanto más se alargaba el viaje, más a menudo se entregaba a la meditación. Descubrió que así se le calmaba lo que amenazaba con convertirse en una rabia abrumadora. Sus ganas de atacar a todo el que se le pusiera por delante a veces le provocaba una oleada de calor por las venas. Descubrió que con la meditación podía controlarlo.

Curiosamente, la meditación y el entrenamiento hacían maravillas también con su tendencia al mareo. Aunque no estaba feliz y contenta de volver a estar en un barco y a pesar de que su apetito era mínimo, en este viaje sólo sentía una leve molestia, comparado con viajes anteriores.

Por fin, en la mañana del vigésimo segundo día, el vigía gritó "¡Tierra a la vista!" y el barco no tardó en dirigirse a los muelles una vez hubo entrado en el puerto de Shanghai. Gabrielle fue abajo para recoger sus pocas pertenencias. Salvo por la ropa de samurai y algo de fruta fresca que había compartido con la tripulación, no había tocado nada procedente de Higuchi. Notó que el barco atracaba y soltó un suspiro inconsciente de alivio.

Cuando se dirigía a cubierta, la capitana la llamó.

—Pequeño Dragón, espera. Por favor.

Gabrielle se detuvo, hurgando en su zurrón. Encontró lo que buscaba y le ofreció a Katerina su bolsita. Lihp se echó hacia atrás como si fuera una serpiente.

—¡NO! —dijo con vehemencia—. Tu dinero no sirve con nosotros, Pequeño Dragón. La gente de Higuchi tenía una deuda contigo y así es como han decidido pagarla.

Los ojos verdes la observaron y Katerina se esforzó por reprimir un escalofrío al ver lo muertos que estaban. Por fin, Gabrielle asintió y volvió a meter la bolsita en su zurrón. La capitana asintió a su vez y soltó aliento aliviada.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Ahora, ¿qué hacemos con todas tus cosas, eh? —Gabrielle arrugó confusa la frente y Katerina se apresuró a explicar—. Los regalos que tenemos almacenados en la bodega.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Luego alargó la mano y estrechó un momento el brazo de Katerina antes de volverse y bajar por la plancha.

La capitana Lihp se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció y entonces murmuró para sí misma:

—Que los dioses te protejan, Gabrielle de Potedaia. Te veremos en Grecia. —Luego volvió a su barco y a sus asuntos.

* * *

Shanghai era un puerto muy animado, lleno de comerciantes, marineros y proveedores de todo tipo de cosas. Gabrielle apenas lo notaba y no se daba cuenta de que la gente se apartaba de su camino. No advertía los susurros cuando la gente se fijaba en su traje de samurai. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, pero estaban concentrados en el peligro, no en los susurros y en el espacio que se le daba por respeto.

Salió de la calle principal, buscando una posada tranquila con baño. Lo primero que de verdad le llamó la atención fue el olor dulzón a opio, y vaciló ante la puerta un buen rato. Gabrielle se acordaba bien de lo que le había contado Xena sobre su primera experiencia en Chin, aunque nunca le había contado gran cosa de esa parte de su vida. Xena sí le había dicho la razón por la que no le gustaba usar ninguna clase de narcótico para calmar el dolor.

Ahora Gabrielle se encontraba planteándose muy en serio la necesidad de perderse como había perdido a Xena. De rellenar el vacío que le había dejado la muerte de Xena con una dulce alegría, aunque sólo fuera por un rato. Puso la mano en la puerta y la abrió ligeramente, dejando escapar el dulzón aroma del opio. Luego dejó que se cerrara al tiempo que se le hundían los hombros y se daba la vuelta para seguir avanzando por la calle.

—No. Conservaré los recuerdos y el dolor. Es lo único que me queda.

* * *

Gabrielle encontró lo que buscaba en las afueras de la ciudad. El hacha de doble hoja que colgaba cerca de la puerta le recordó a las amazonas, y supo que esa noche estaría a salvo. Se le ocurrió pensar de pasada que tendría que ir a ver a sus hermanas si vivía lo suficiente. Regresaría a Grecia... hacía mucho tiempo que le había prometido a Xena que la llevaría de vuelta con su hermano. Pero Gabrielle no tenía ningún plan definido más allá de llevar los restos de Xena a Anfípolis. Después de eso...

Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta, agradecida por el silencio relativo después del mercado. Fue al mostrador, hurgó en su bolsita y sacó una moneda de oro. La depositó en el mostrador delante de la propietaria y enarcó una ceja. Agradeció en silencio la preparación recibida gracias a Xena cuando la mujer se puso a hablar en chino a toda velocidad.

—Por eso... cena, baño, cama, desayuno y provisiones para el camino. —Gabrielle asintió y cogió la jarra de cerveza que apareció ante ella—. Todo el mundo me llama Ling —se presentó la mujer—. Ven, te voy a llevar a tu habitación.

Gabrielle se cargó el zurrón al hombro y cogió la jarra. Luego siguió a Ling por el pequeño pasillo. Abrió una puerta y Gabrielle advirtió que se trataba de una habitación limpia y austera. Asintió satisfecha y dejó sus cosas. Ling cruzó el pasillo y abrió otra puerta. Dentro había una bañera enorme, parecida a la que Gabrielle había usado en Higuchi. Salvo que en esta había otras mujeres. Todas se volvieron para mirar y Gabrielle aguantó las miradas con estoicismo.

Ling se volvió hacia ella y preguntó:

—¿Quieres bañarte ahora? Te lavaré la ropa, samurai... sin cobrarte.

Gabrielle entró en la estancia y se quitó la ropa, esta vez muy consciente de los susurros que corrían detrás de ella. Una exclamación colectiva se escapó de los labios de las presentes cuando su espalda desnuda quedó al descubierto. Cuando se dio la vuelta, advirtió que todas las mujeres se habían trasladado al otro extremo de la bañera. Encogiéndose de hombros por dentro, se acercó a la bañera.

Ling le entregó un paño y una toalla.

—Se han apartado como muestra de respeto, Pequeño Dragón. Las mujeres guerreras son muy poco comunes aquí, y jamás vemos samurais. —Le ofreció una pastilla de jabón.

A Gabrielle se le habían dilatado los ojos cuando Ling la llamó por su apodo, pero cogió el jabón y se dispuso a quitarse del cuerpo los días pasados en el mar. Cuando terminó, se levantó, se envolvió en la toalla y salió de la habitación. Nadie había dicho una palabra mientras estuvo allí y ahora el murmullo bajo de voces sonaba como un enjambre de abejas furiosas.

La cena consistió en arroz con verduras y una jarra de vino que Gabrielle descubrió sobre la mesa baja cuando entró en su habitación. Comió, gratamente sorprendida por la mezcla de sabores. Luego se quedó profundamente dormida, sin soñar.

Era tarde cuando se despertó, y sólo porque Ling estaba llamando a la puerta. Gabrielle se envolvió en la sábana y se frotó los ojos para despejárselos mientras se levantaba. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y luego abrió la puerta.

Ling le entregó una bandeja y un paquete. Gabrielle notó por el tacto que era su ropa y se inclinó ligeramente para darle las gracias. Luego cerró la puerta y empezó a prepararse para viajar.

* * *

Ling le había dado un pequeño mapa, y Gabrielle había decidido seguir el río Yangtsé mientras buscaba a Eva. Sabía que podía tardar un tiempo en dar con Eva, pero pensó que cuando empezara a oír el mensaje de Eli, la mensajera no andaría muy lejos.

Poco después de mediodía, Gabrielle se vio detenida por un pequeño grupo de hombres que le exigía un pago por usar el camino. La antigua Gabrielle, que era una habilidosa bardo y negociadora, habría intentado salir de la situación a base de hablar. La nueva Gabrielle ni se lo pensó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía la katana en una mano y el chakram en la otra.

Los hombres se echaron a reír, asombrados por la osadía de la mujer que tenían delante. Sin saber que los comprendía perfectamente, y no sólo por los crudos gestos con los que le habían exigido el pago, un hombre le comentó a otro lo que iba a hacer para darle una lección a esta mujer descarada.

Cuando sus palabras apenas habían terminado de salir de su boca, su cabeza cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo permaneció erguido uno o dos segundos más hasta que se desplomó. En el silencio que siguió, los cinco hombres restantes valoraron la situación y a la guerrera solitaria. Decidiendo que no podría con todos a la vez, la atacaron con entusiasmo, intentando enterrarla bajo su peso.

Gabrielle movió la katana hacia delante y de lado, regodeándose en el dulce olor cobrizo de la sangre que cayó sobre su piel, casi toda al descubierto, y se lamió el especiado sabor salado de los labios. Se había vuelto a poner su vestimenta de terciopelo rojo al partir de la posada y ahora se alegraba de ello... por distintas razones.

Con la mano izquierda blandió el chakram trazando un amplio arco y alcanzó en la garganta al tercer hombre. Éste soltó su último aliento con un gorgoteo.

Los tres hombres que quedaban miraron a Gabrielle como si estuviera poseída por los demonios e intentaron retroceder. Gabrielle sintió que la sed de sangre cantaba en sus venas y sonrió.

—¿Algún problema, chicos? ¿Es que una sola mujer es un poquito excesivo para vosotros? —dijo con un susurro que les provocó escalofríos por la espalda.

No entendían sus palabras, pero la intención estaba clara. Antes de que pudieran decidir si iban a luchar o huir, Gabrielle cayó sobre ellos, liberando el dolor y la rabia que sentía. No tardó mucho y al final, seis chinos yacían muertos y la guerrera cubierta de sangre limpió sus armas y reemprendió su viaje.

* * *

Cuando se hizo de noche, Gabrielle empezó a buscar un sitio donde acampar. Se había topado con otros dos grupos de salteadores, y cada encuentro había terminado de la misma manera. Quería sentir tristeza por esas muertes innecesarias, pero lo único que lograba sentir era satisfacción. Curiosamente, no tenía mucha hambre, aunque no había comido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, encontró un lugar tranquilo alejado del camino y cerca de una charca. Comprobó el agua y cuando se convenció de que no estaba estancada, se quitó la ropa y se metió para lavarse.

Tardó unos minutos en quitarse la sangre de encima, pero lo hizo con indiferencia, luego cogió su ropa de terciopelo rojo y la lavó bien. Salió del agua y se estremeció un poco por la ligera brisa. Sacó una camisa de su zurrón y se la puso, luego colgó su ropa de los matorrales cercanos para que se secara. Gabrielle encendió una pequeña hoguera, agradeciendo el calor más que la luz. Calentó agua para hacerse té y se envolvió en las pieles de dormir, sin percatarse siquiera del momento en que pasó de la vigilia al sueño.

Los siguientes días marcaron el inicio de una rutina que continuaría durante las siguientes lunas. Gabrielle se levantaba temprano y comía, luego seguía avanzando por el camino del río. Algunos días, se encontraba con bandidos y se sentía curiosamente repleta después de acabar con cada banda. Otros días los pasaba en los pequeños pueblos o aldeas que cruzaba, ayudando donde podía... construyendo un establo, cuidando de los enfermos, reconstruyendo después de un ataque. Cosas sencillas que le recordaban que seguía viva y que siempre había gente necesitada de ayuda.

Poco a poco, los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en una luna y luego en dos. Por fin, tras casi tres lunas de viaje por las tierras de Chin, Gabrielle acabó convencida de que Eva no estaba en el país. Había llegado a las montañas sin encontrar rastro alguno del mensaje o la mensajera.

Estudiando el mapa, Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que la India estaba al otro lado de la cordillera, y decidió que estaba harta de Chin. De modo que se preparó e hizo acopio de provisiones para cruzar las montañas y entrar en la India.

* * *

Fue un arduo viaje, pero Gabrielle agradecía el esfuerzo. Tenía que estar totalmente concentrada, y eso era especialmente bueno cuando su sed de sangre volvía por sus fueros. Apenas tenía tiempo de preguntarse a qué se debía, y mucho menos de satisfacerla. El frío y la sed no tardaron en apoderarse de ella y cuando entró en un mundo que parecía un producto de su locura, se entregó a él.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos por primera vez, Gabrielle estaba convencida de que había pasado a los Campos Elíseos. En lugar del viento frío y lacerante y el azote doloroso de la nieve que se esperaba, la temperatura era agradable y el clima templado. Parpadeando, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación y en una cama blanda. Se incorporó y advirtió por primera vez que estaba limpia y desnuda. Eso no le preocupó, pero sí que le despertó la curiosidad, de modo que Gabrielle se envolvió en la sábana y fue a la ventana. La abrió y se quedó contemplando... sus ojos verdes parpadearon varias veces. La hierba era exuberante y verde y las flores restallaban de fragancia y color. Había gente bien vestida que paseaba por un mercado lleno de toda clase de cosas interesantes.

Gabrielle arrugó confusa la frente. No recordaba que en los Campos hubiera un mercado. Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus reflexiones.

Una cabeza llena de rizos asomó por la puerta tras la segunda llamada, y por un momento Gabrielle creyó que era Ephiny. Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse la confusión de encima al tiempo que le hacía un gesto a la mujer para que entrara.

—Hola, joven —la saludó la alegre voz—. Bienvenida a Shangri La.

Gabrielle volvió a arrugar el entrecejo. El nombre le sonaba mucho, pero no sabía de qué. ¿Era un mito que había oído? ¿Un cuento de viajeros? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Ya se acordaría. Solía hacerlo. Gabrielle volvió a prestar atención a la mujer.

—...Manassa, así que dime si te puedo ayudar, ¿de acuerdo, querida? —Sin esperar respuesta, Manassa continuó—. Aquí tienes tu ropa. Está limpia y arreglada. —Gabrielle fue a coger su monedero—. Oh, es gratis, querida. Podemos hacer cuentas más tarde. ¿Tienes hambre?

Gabrielle se lo pensó y asintió.

—Bien, te dejo para que te vistas y luego nos ocuparemos de darte de comer. —La mujer se fue antes de que Gabrielle tuviera oportunidad de darse cuenta de que se había ido.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron algo confusos para Gabrielle. La gente había hecho que se sintiera muy bien acogida, sin esperar más de ella que lo que ofrecía. Aquí había una relajación, una paz, que impregnaba toda la vida, y Gabrielle descubrió que una parte de sí misma deseaba poder quedarse y disfrutar de ella. La mayor parte de sí misma se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, intentando controlar una necesidad que aún no comprendía.

En la mañana del noveno día después de su llegada a la pequeña aldea, Gabrielle recogió sus cosas. Sabía que tenía que marcharse antes de que el fuego que tenía en la sangre se manifestara físicamente. Manassa la miró con gran tristeza.

—Espero que encuentres la paz, joven guerrera —dijo suavemente al tiempo que aceptaba una pequeña cantidad de dinero de Gabrielle. Habían discutido sobre esto... Gabrielle con movimientos silenciosos y duros, Manassa con palabras tranquilas y sencillas. Habían llegado a un acuerdo aceptable para las dos y ahora Gabrielle estaba ansiosa por marcharse de la pequeña aldea antes de descargar su rabia sobre las personas inocentes que vivían allí.

Gabrielle asintió agradeciendo sus palabras y de repente se echó hacia delante para rozar con los labios la mejilla de Manassa. Luego salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás y se dirigió a la cordillera del sur y a la India, que estaba al otro lado.

* * *

Una vez más, el frío tremendo acabó con todos los pensamientos y la concentración que tenía y lo último que pensó Gabrielle antes de sucumbir fue que jamás le comunicaría a Eva la muerte de Xena.

* * *

Cuando se despertó esta vez, fue por el aroma familiar del curry y con un firme colchón de paja bajo el cuerpo. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de descubrir algo que le indicara dónde estaba, preguntándose si su anterior experiencia había sido producto de la imaginación de una loca.

Sus movimientos alertaron al joven que la cuidaba y que asintió a la joven que estaba en la habitación con él antes de darle una taza e indicarle que bebiera. Luego habló en el suave idioma hindú que Gabrielle reconoció por sus viajes de veintiséis ciclos antes.

—Descansa, Guerrera del Dragón. Hemos llamado a la mensajera.

Gabrielle se relajó, con la esperanza de que la parte difícil de su viaje estuviera casi terminada. Se sumió en un sueño ligero y no se despertó cuando Eva entró en la habitación. A Eva se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver su palidez y su delgadez casi esquelética, pues sabía que la soledad de Gabrielle sólo podía querer decir una cosa. Eva asintió dando las gracias al joven y éste lo tomó por la despedida que era. Luego Eva se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de Gabrielle y esperó a que se despertara de nuevo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

Poco a poco, más despacio de lo que se esperaba, Gabrielle notó que subía de nuevo hacia la luz, y se sintió a la vez ansiosa y temerosa de despertar. Estaba bastante segura de que la otra persona que estaba en la habitación con ella era Eva, y ahora que de verdad tenía que decirle lo de su madre, Gabrielle sintió que las lágrimas que no había derramado desde hacía tres lunas empezaban a manar.

Eva percibió la angustia de Gabrielle y se arrodilló al lado de la cama. No habló, sino que se limitó a sujetar la mano de alguien que podría haber sido otra madre para ella si el destino las hubiera tratado a todas de una forma un poco distinta. Se preguntó si Gabrielle la consideraría una amiga.

Las cosas siempre habían estado un poco tensas e incómodas entre ellas, aunque habían intentado superarlo por el amor que las dos sentían por Xena. Ahora era ese amor lo que las uniría o las separaría para siempre.

Gabrielle sintió que Eva le cogía la mano, y la tierna bondad del gesto la hizo llorar aún más. Se hizo un ovillo, y a Eva se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de compasión. Sin pensárselo, cogió a la pequeña mujer en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza hasta que Gabrielle dejó de temblar.

Eva besó ligeramente el pelo rubio y luego depositó a Gabrielle a su lado y cogió las manos callosas con las suyas, más suaves. Reconoció los callos producidos por las armas y cerró los ojos. _Sólo una cosa la habría llevado a elegir una espada, después de tanto tiempo_ , pensó Eva con seriedad.

—Gabrielle —dijo suavemente, sin comprender el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de la otra mujer al oír su nombre. Gabrielle cerró los ojos e intentó recuperar el equilibrio—. Gabrielle, sé que has venido para decirme que mi madre ha muerto... ¿verdad? Es la única razón que se me ocurre para explicar que estés aquí sola.

Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza, incapaz durante largos segundos de mirar a los ojos azules que le recordaban cuánto había perdido.

—¿Me puedes decir qué pasó? —Eva se detuvo, al ver con suma claridad la agonía que había en los ojos verdes que por fin se encontraron con los suyos—. Sé... sé que la querías, Gabrielle, más que a nada en el mundo, igual que ella te quería a ti. —Gabrielle se estremeció visiblemente, pero Eva continuó—. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, habríamos sido una familia. Yo la quería, porque era mi madre, y sabía que ella también me quería. Y la echaré de menos, pero más por lo que podría haber sido que por lo que fue.

Gabrielle comprendió lo que estaba diciendo Eva. Era casi lo que se esperaba, dado el poco tiempo que madre e hija habían pasado juntas antes de que Eva emprendiera su viaje a Oriente. Se habían unido y hasta se habían hecho amigas, pero su pena no era la pérdida abrumadora de un alma gemela con la que vivía Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se quedó callada tanto tiempo que Eva se sintió obligada a hablar.

—Gabrielle, no puedo ni imaginarme cómo te sientes, pero estoy aquí si necesitas hablar. Aunque por ahora, me gustaría que bebieras esto y descansaras un poco. —Le pasó una taza a Gabrielle—. Podemos continuar hablando más tarde.

Gabrielle obedeció sin protestar y fue entonces cuando Eva se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le parecía tan raro... aparte de lo evidente. Gabrielle aún no había dicho una palabra.

Eva esperó pacientemente a que Gabrielle se terminara la poción que le había dejado el sanador y luego se sentó a su lado hasta que notó que la pequeña guerrera se sumía en un profundo sueño. Entonces se levantó y fue a su propia habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de llamar a la amiga divina de Gabrielle.

* * *

—Afrodita, diosa del amor y amiga de mi madre y Gabrielle, te ruego que me concedas una audiencia.

—¡Hola, chati! ¿Qué hay?

Eva se apartó de la ventana y miró a la diosa que ahora estaba plantada en un círculo de pétalos de rosa con su ligerísimo atuendo rosa. Dita sonrió y sacudió su melena rizada.

—¡Hola, Eva! Cuánto tiempo sin hablar. ¿Todavía estás con el rollo ese del Dios único?

—¡Hola, Afrodita! Sí, sigo en ello, así que gracias por venir.

—¡Qué pena! —La diosa se dejó caer en la cama de Eva y frunció el ceño con aire de suprema incomodidad—. ¡Uuuh! ¡Qué horror! —Chasqueó los dedos y al instante se encontró en su cómodo diván—. Ah, mucho mejor —suspiró—. Bueno, ¿qué pasa para que me llames a mí en vez de a Eli? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Te he pedido que vengas por Gabrielle. Una vez me dijo que eras su amiga.

Ahora Eva tenía toda la atención de Dita.

—Me gustaría pensar que lo sigo siendo.

Eva se sentó en el diván al lado de la diosa y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Bien. Entonces puedes decirme qué le pasó a mi madre y por qué Gabrielle ya no habla.

A Afrodita se le dilataron los ojos.

—¿Cómo que qué le pasó a...? —Se le apagó la voz y se quedó contemplando el vacío—. Eso explicaría por qué Ares... —murmuró por lo bajo y luego cogió a Eva de la mano—. Vamos, nena. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Ah... pero... Afr... —Pero eso fue todo lo que logró decir cuando las dos desaparecieron con un estallido de chispas.

* * *

Su última visita al Olimpo había sido un desastre de tal calibre que Eva no se sintió muy relajada cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. Afrodita se percató bien rápido.

—Tranqui, nena. —Había tristeza en sus ojos antes de posarlos en Eva—. No vamos a ir a la sala de audiencias. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado allí desde...

Eva puso la mano con delicadeza en el brazo de Dita y la miró con compasión.

—Afrodita, lo siento. Lo que ocurrió...

—Lo que les ocurrió fue culpa suya totalmente. Ares y yo intentamos advertírselo... intentamos detenerlos, pero no nos hicieron ni caso. Pagaron al máximo por su arrogancia. A lo mejor algún día lo pillan. —Eva la miró confusa, pero Dita continuó—. Éste es mi cuenco de las visiones. —Indicó el objeto—. Podemos ver nosotras mismas qué es lo que le ha pasado. —Miró a Eva—. ¿Sabes cuándo sucedió?

Eva hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No, pero tiene que haber sido hace un par de lunas o así. No es más que músculos y huesos. Y tiene las manos callosas, como si llevara un tiempo luchando.

—Bueno, pues te aseguro que no ocurrió por aquí, porque si no, yo lo habría visto. Deja que enganche este trasto a la red divina mundial. Así podremos buscarla en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento.

Dita hizo unos ajustes y movió varias cosas, pasando la mirada de la parte trasera del cuenco de las visiones a la pared donde se reflejaba la imagen.

—Eva, tú echa un ojo a la imagen, ¿quieres, chata? No tengo que hacer esto muy a menudo y nunca me acuerdo... —La diosa del amor se agachó en la parte de detrás, murmurando por lo bajo.

—¡Alto! —gritó Eva, haciendo que Afrodita se chocara con la pared. Levantó la cabeza para mirar malhumorada a Eva—. Lo siento, pero así está perfecto.

Dita se apartó del cuenco, frotándose la cabeza con delicadeza al tiempo que se trasladaba a la cama para sentarse. Agitó una mano, apareció una bandeja y sirvió una copa de vino para cada una.

—Bueno, ¿hasta dónde crees que deberíamos retroceder?

—Mm, Afrodita, ¿no deberíamos empezar primero por el aquí y ahora?

—¡Oh, qué tonta! —Miró a su alrededor y luego cogió la cajita que estaba en la mesilla de noche. La apuntó hacia el cuenco de las visiones, pero no pasó nada. Dita la miró de cerca y luego apuntó de nuevo—. ¡Pero qué mal rollo! Nunca dejes que un hombre enrede con los juguetes, nena, sobre todo si es un dios. Después nunca funcionan bien. —Le dio unos golpecitos con la mano y se sintió muy satisfecha cuando la imagen pasó a Gabrielle, y luego se quedó espantada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga—. Oh, pero... ¿Gabrielle?

A Afrodita se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y alzó la mano para taparse la boca.

—Oh, Gabrielle —dijo en voz baja—. A ver qué podemos hacer. —Miró a Eva—. ¿Dos lunas, has dicho?

Eva asintió.

—Al menos, eso creo. Lo que le ha pasado es algo que requiere tiempo.

—Muy bien, eso sería... —apuntó la cajita y Eva vio un torbellino de imágenes que iban pasando hacia atrás—, ...como por aquí. —Dita pulsó la cajita, pero no ocurrió nada. Pulsó dos veces más y siguió sin ocurrir nada. Irritada, le dio un buen golpe y las imágenes empezaron a proyectarse hacia delante a cámara lenta.

—Mm, Afrodita, no quiero poner en duda tus métodos, pero ¿por qué no agitas las manos o chasqueas los dedos o algo así? ¿No sería más fácil?

—Sí, pero las instrucciones sobre el uso de la red divina mundial dicen que se use la caja, y eso hago. —La sacudió y la imagen recuperó la velocidad normal. Entonces casi deseó que no fuera así. Gabrielle estaba rodeada de bandidos y, sin embargo, los abatía a mandobles con la misma indiferencia que si hubieran sido matorrales. Dita carraspeó—. Tal vez deberíamos buscarlas a Xena y a ella juntas.

Las imágenes volvieron a retroceder a toda velocidad y Dita se perdió el momento final en el Monte Fuji. En cambio, las vio en la casa de té, en el momento en que Xena le enseñaba el pinzamiento a Gabrielle.

—Para —dijo Eva en voz baja—. Esto es importante.

De modo que se quedaron mirando, experimentando en directo el horror de Gabrielle. Cuando llegaron a lo del cuerpo decapitado de Xena, Eva susurró:

—Basta, por favor.

Atónita, Dita obedeció. Desconectó el cuenco de las visiones y la red divina mundial introdujo un marcador donde lo habían dejado, hecho que resultaría crucial con el paso del tiempo.

Eva tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas cuando miró a Afrodita.

—Dios mío... qué espanto. No me extraña que Gabrielle esté prácticamente destrozada por esto. Yo casi no conocía a mi madre y me siento como si me estuvieran arrancando las tripas. Lo eran todo la una para la otra.

—Xena se lo ha montado super de pena —comentó Afrodita a la ligera, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Va a tener que superpagar por este mal rollo —murmuró—. Volvamos con Gabrielle. Tengo algo que puede que la ayude hasta que consiga encontrar una solución para esta movida tan cutre.

Desaparecieron, dejando tan sólo un rastro de pétalos de rosa tras ellas.

* * *

Gabrielle se despertó al notar unos dedos suaves que le acariciaban el pelo, y por largos instantes se perdió en los recuerdos que le traía esa sensación. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la caricia no era la auténtica y la realidad volvió a estrellarse sobre ella. Abrió los ojos y vio lágrimas en los ojos azules que la miraban.

—¿Cómo vas, peque? —preguntó Afrodita suavemente. Interrumpió las caricias cuando Gabrielle se incorporó, pero dejó la mano sobre el brazo musculoso. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no encogerse al ver los cambios evidentes que la muerte de Xena le había supuesto a su amiga—. Lo siento, Gabrielle. Acabo de enterarme, si no habría venido antes.

Gabrielle no contestó ni lloró, pero le echó a la diosa los brazos al cuello y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Dita dio gracias por un intante a su inmortalidad: de lo contrario, la fuerza del abrazo habría resultado dolorosa.

Gabrielle estuvo aferrada a ella largo rato y ninguna de las dos se enteró cuando Eva salió por la puerta para dejarlas a solas. Por fin, se separaron y Afrodita colocó dos dedos bajo la barbilla de Gabrielle, obligándola a alzar los ojos verdes para que miraran a los suyos. Esta vez sí se encogió y cerró los ojos un momento cuando la profundidad del dolor de Gabrielle se encontró con su mirada.

—Tengo un regalo total para ti —dijo la diosa alegremente, pero Gabrielle notó el esfuerzo que hacía Dita para mantener la fachada. Alzó una mano temblorosa hasta la cara de Dita y sonrió desolada. Dos lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Afrodita y cayeron inadvertidas a la cama. La diosa alargó la mano y en ella apareció un anillo. Se lo ofreció a Gabrielle—. He visto un poco de lo que te ha traído hasta aquí. Me gustaría que llevaras esto. Es mi talismán... te señalará como elegida mía y te dará protección mientras viajas. —Observó el rostro de Gabrielle atentamente y Gabrielle le quitó despacio el anillo de los dedos. Miró interrogante a Dita y la diosa contestó—: Hasta ahora nunca lo habías necesitado.

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza e intentó devolvérselo. Las manos de Afrodita cerraron la de Gabrielle sobre el anillo.

—Por favor. Tienes que dejar que te ayude. ¡Esto está mal y necesito tiempo para encontrar las respuestas!

La bardo nunca había visto a Dita tan tajante ni tan turbada. Miró largamente a la diosa a los ojos y por fin halló la respuesta que buscaba. Entonces asintió aceptando.

Afrodita sonrió.

—Gracias, chati. Bueno, ¿quieres un viaje supertotal de vuelta a Grecia o...?

Se interrumpió y Gabrielle tardó un momento en adaptarse y darse cuenta de que Dita había vuelto a su actitud típica para hacer frente a las cosas con menos seriedad. Ella lo entendía mejor que la mayoría. Afrodita ocultaba la profundidad de sus sentimientos y su inteligencia tras la fachada de rubia descerebrada. Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y Afrodita asintió comprensivamente.

—¡Chachi! Yo tengo que investigar unas cosas, así que tú quédate aquí en plan tranqui con Eva o lo que quieras y nos vemos pronto en Grecia, ¿vale?

Gabrielle asintió de nuevo, casi segura de que había entendido lo que había dicho Dita. El tiempo lo diría.

—¡No te quites el anillo, nena! ¡Nos vemos! —Y la diosa desapareció con una lluvia de pétalos.

Gabrielle cogió uno y lo frotó entre los dedos, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa. Se puso el anillo en el dedo corazón y luego cambió de postura, frunciendo el ceño cuando algo duro se le incrustó en la delicada carne de la pierna. Levantó la mirada al oír que llamaban a la puerta y luego volvió a concentrarse en el camastro, palpando con las manos para descubrir qué era lo que la estaba pinchando.

Sus manos dieron con los objetos justo cuando se abrió la puerta y cerró el puño a su alrededor y posó la mirada en Eva, que asomaba la cabeza titubeante. Se quedaron mirándose largos instantes y por fin Eva rompió el cuadro y se acercó a Gabrielle. No se sentó en la cama, sino que se arrodilló en el suelo a los pies de Gabrielle.

Se contempló las manos que tenía en el regazo y luego miró a Gabrielle a los ojos.

—Sé lo que pasó —dijo suavemente—. Por lo menos en parte. Pero me gustaría que me contaras toda la historia. ¿Crees que podrías...?

Gabrielle se quedó mirándola, con los puños apretados por los recuerdos, y luego bajó la vista, los abrió y cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que la había estado molestando. _Lágrimas de Afrodita_ , pensó, contemplando los dos grandes diamantes que ahora tenía en la mano. Miró de nuevo a Eva, cuyo rostro había adoptado una expresión paciente y comprensiva. _Merece saber toda la verdad_ , decidió Gabrielle. Asintió con la cabeza.

Eva se incorporó de rodillas y rozó la mejilla de Gabrielle con los labios.

—Gracias. Te dejo para que te vistas y luego ¿tal vez querrás cenar conmigo? —Esperó a que Gabrielle asintiera—. El baño está ahí al lado, si prefieres darte un baño caliente primero. —Vio una levísima chispa en los ojos de Gabrielle—. Vendré a buscarte dentro de media marca o así, ¿te parece bien?

—Gracias, Eva.

No hubo sonido alguno, pero eran las primeras palabras formadas por los labios de Gabrielle desde la muerte de Xena. Era un pasito ínfimo, pero era un paso en la dirección adecuada.

* * *

Gabrielle pasó una luna casi completa con Eva. Fue mucho más tiempo del que había planeado quedarse, pero descubrió que el relato de la historia de Xena le resultaba tan extenuante que Eva sólo le permitía susurrar partes breves de la historia antes de mandarla a descansar y recuperarse.

Gabrielle pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con Eva meditando o entrenando. Intentaba seguir un horario que no molestara a las demás personas que había en el recinto, pero había muchas ocasiones en que Eva se despertaba en mitad de la noche y encontraba a Gabrielle en el patio, moviendo la katana con precisión mortífera.

Al cabo de once noches seguidas en la misma tónica, Eva decidió tomar medidas. Como sabía que Gabrielle dormía poco y comía menos, Eva decidió apoyarse en sus propios puntos fuertes para asegurarse de que Gabrielle obtenía por fin el descanso que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Esa mañana, Gabrielle había llegado a la parte de su historia donde encontraba el cuerpo decapitado de Xena, y se había marchado de repente de la habitación con la cara bañada en ardientes lágrimas de rabia. Eva no intentó buscarla inmediatamente, pues estaba reviviendo la horrible visión que la atormentaba desde que la había visto con Afrodita. Sólo podía imaginarse hasta qué punto serían más intensos los sentimientos de Gabrielle, que había vivido de verdad ese momento traumático.

En cambio, Eva fue a su habitación y buscó respuestas mediante la oración y la meditación. Se le apareció Eli y estuvieron hablando varias marcas, hasta que Eva se sintió preparada para tomar las medidas necesarias para ayudar a Gabrielle. Eli la bendijo y la instó a descansar, cosa que hizo, hasta que cayó la noche. Entonces cogió la espada que le había dejado Eli y salió al patio a esperar la llegada de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle no la decepcionó. En el momento en que la luna alcanzaba su cenit, salió de las sombras de su puerta y se adentró hasta el centro de la blanda extensión de hierba. La katana emitió apenas un susurro al abandonar su vaina y al instante Gabrielle estalló en un violento frenesí de movimientos.

Eva observaba desde las sombras y esperaba pacientemente, eligiendo con cuidado el momento preciso para entrar en la refriega. Gabrielle ni siquiera parpadeó cuando su enemigo imaginario se transformó en un ser humano viviente ante sus ojos. Se limitó a aumentar la intensidad y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo feroz.

Eva se estremeció al ver la expresión conocida pero olvidada que se apoderaba de los ojos de Gabrielle, y supo entonces que este combate era bien real. Eva apeló a una faceta de su ser que no veía la luz desde hacía mucho tiempo y notó que la parte de sí misma que era Livia respondía al desafío de Gabrielle.

El combate prosiguió durante varias marcas, y sólo porque Eva estaba en mejores condiciones físicas consiguió por fin dejar inconsciente a Gabrielle en el suelo. Ella misma descansó un buen rato y luego se apartó el pelo empapado en sudor de los ojos y se levantó con las piernas temblorosas.

Inesperadamente, Eli apareció ante ella y se arrodilló para coger a Gabrielle en brazos. Eva recogió la katana y lo siguió hasta la habitación de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle estuvo dos días durmiendo mientras Eva observaba y esperaba. Cuando se despertó por la mañana del tercer día, fue como si hubiera doblado una esquina. Comió decentemente y aunque seguía sin hablar, salvo para reanudar en un susurro la historia de Xena que le estaba contando a Eva, paseó un poco por los jardines y luego regresó para dormir más.

Eva consiguió entrenar un poco más con ella, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que había tenido mucha suerte de que Gabrielle hubiera estado agotada aquella primera noche. La habilidad de Gabrielle había superado a la suya, y la única razón de que no acabara sangrando o muerta era porque Gabrielle desviaba las estocadas mortales. Pero sí que acabó con unas buenas contusiones.

Cuando ya llevaba allí tres cuartos de luna, el relato terminó y Gabrielle se sintió preparada para seguir adelante. Todavía estaba resuelta a llevar los restos de Xena a Anfípolis, pero ahora agradecía todo el tiempo que había pasado con Eva. La incomodidad había desaparecido y habían forjado una amistad que las dos iban a cuidar a pesar de la distancia.

Gabrielle guardó sus cosas en su zurrón y se lo colgó del hombro y luego salió en busca de Eva. Ésta la esperaba en la cocina del recinto.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Gabrielle, y por compartir esa historia conmigo. Sé que no ha sido fácil, pero creo que las dos necesitábamos oírla. —La bardo no contestó y Eva continuó—: Ven —dijo, cogiendo una gran bolsa—. Tengo una cosa para ti.

Gabrielle siguió a Eva por la puerta hasta los establos. Allí había un caballo que le recordaba tanto a Guapo que casi se echó a llorar. Se volvió para posar en Eva los pasmados ojos verdes. La mensajera se encogió de hombros.

—Llegó por su cuenta justo antes que tú. No se marchaba y tampoco dejaba que lo montara nadie. Después de nuestro combate del otro día, no ha dejado de mirarte. Creo que ha venido en tu busca.

Gabrielle se acercó al caballo, que la saludó casi con cariño. Volvió con Eva y alargó los brazos, dejándose abrazar al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias —susurró Gabrielle al oído de la mujer más alta—. Por todo.

—Cuídate, Gabrielle. Te quiero.

La respuesta de Gabrielle fue otro breve abrazo, luego volvió con el caballo y se montó en él. Chasqueó la lengua, apretó las piernas y Guapo salió del recinto. Gabrielle se detuvo en la entrada, se volvió y saludó a Eva agitando la mano. Luego se alejó por el camino sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Afrodita, mientras, había regresado al Olimpo para encontrar algunas respuestas. Lo primero que hizo fue observar toda la trágica historia de principio a fin. Entonces averiguó lo que había llevado a Xena y a Gabrielle hasta Japa y retrocedió e investigó un poco sobre Akemi. Lo que descubrió la enfureció, y emprendió un rápido viaje para visitar a sus equivalentes asiáticos.

Dita explicó su problema, y descubrieron que Xena no estaba en su inframundo. Decidieron que Akemi debía ser castigada por su engaño y Dita se dio por satisfecha al saber que se haría toda la justicia posible. Aunque no estaba segura de que Gabrielle fuera a estar de acuerdo, sobre todo porque Xena parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

La diosa del amor regresó al Olimpo y se lanzó a buscar a otros dioses. Primero fue en busca de Hades.

—¡HADES! —Esperó un segundo y luego vociferó de nuevo—: ¡Tío Hades! —Apareció en los dominios de Hades, pero a él no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Se enredó las manos en el pelo y abrió la boca, pero la detuvo una voz suave que sonó detrás de ella.

—No está aquí, Dita. Ahora pasa el tiempo en Roma como Plutón. Ya lo sabes.

—Hola, Perséfone. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Perséfone se encogió de hombros.

—Regreso de vez en cuando para comprobar que las cosas van bien por aquí. No podemos volver al Olimpo, al menos por un tiempo, pero para mí esto siempre será mi hogar más que Roma. Hades juzga ahora a las almas griegas y romanas desde Roma, y no está muy contento con la sobrecarga de trabajo que tiene.

—¿Crees que podría concederme un momento? Tengo un problema.

—Dita, nos encantaría que vinieras a vivir a Roma. Te echamos de menos.

Afrodita sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo también os echo de menos, pero alguien se tiene que quedar aquí a vigilar las cosas. Además, detesto Roma. Me paso por allí de vez en cuando, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. No es mi casa.

—Oh, chati, eso es como supercierto.

Dita soltó una risita al oír lo que acababa de salir de boca de su modosa prima.

—Ten cuidado, Sefi. Que te van a acusar de tener tendencias superrubias totales.

Las dos se echaron a reír.

—Venga, Dita. Vamos a ver a Hades.

—¿No es Plutón?

—Bueno, lo que sea.

La estancia resonó con su risa cuando desaparecieron con un remolino de chispas y pétalos.

* * *

—Psss... Ha... mm, digo, Plutón. ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento? —preguntó Perséfone en voz baja. El dios del inframundo asintió y se alzó.

—El juicio se reanudará dentro de una marca —dijo, y se metió en la zona que era su vivienda privada. Cogió a su esposa entre sus brazos y la besó hasta que los arrullos y risitas de Afrodita los obligaron a separarse, sonrojados.

—Hola, Afrodita.

—Hola, tío. Qué pareja tan rica hacéis. Un auténtico anuncio ambulante de la conexión amorosa.

—Ejem, sí. Bueno, aunque me alegro mucho de verte por aquí, estoy seguro de que no has venido a hablar de nuestra vida amorosa. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Afrodita se puso seria al instante.

—Tío, ¿has visto a Xena?

—¿Cómo que si he visto a Xena? —preguntó Hades sin saber a qué se refería—. No ha pasado por aquí para ser juzgada, si es eso lo que preguntas.

Dita suspiró y se le hundieron un poco los hombros.

—Vale, gracias. Supongo que tendré que seguir buscando.

—¿Buscando? —Hades se calló cuando Perséfone le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Luego te lo explico. —Se volvió hacia Dita—. ¿Te puedes quedar un poco?

—Ojalá pudiera. Voy a ver si averiguo qué ha pasado aquí y ya volveré para haceros una visita más larga. Si os enteráis de algo, decídmelo, ¿vale? —Desapareció antes de que pudieran decir una palabra.

* * *

A continuación, probó con Odín, quien, aunque no era amigo de Xena, prometió comunicárselo a Dita si la guerrera pasaba por su reino. Bajó incluso hasta Egipto y tuvo una conversación con Isis. Por fin, tras haber cubierto todas las bases que se le ocurrieron, Dita regresó al Olimpo y fue a hablar con Ares.

* * *

Gabrielle reanudó su viaje hacia el oeste y cruzó despacio los desiertos y las llanuras de Cachemira, Mesopotamia, Persia y Asiria, en dirección al Mar Mediterráneo.

Había descubierto que el anillo que le había dado Afrodita le dificultaba el manejo de las armas, de modo que se lo quitó y lo guardó en su zurrón junto con las cenizas de Xena.

Casi de inmediato, notó un cambio en su conducta, pero atribuyó el aumento de sus sentidos y de su cautela al hecho de estar sola en el camino. Su primer encuentro con unos bandidos la dejó con el corazón acelerado y la sangre en ebullición. Y acabó con siete hombres masacrados a sus pies.

Tras varias experiencias más, cada una de las cuales hacía arder su sed de sangre más que la anterior, encontró una tranquila posada donde pudo descansar y recuperar el equilibrio perdido. Gabrielle pasó un día casi entero meditando hasta que por fin se acordó del anillo y lo sacó de su zurrón. Se lo puso en el dedo y sintió literalmente que la sangre se le calmaba y se posaba. Se sentó, reanudó la meditación y consiguió concentrarse hasta tal punto que logró centrarse de nuevo.

Gabrielle reconoció de mala gana que iba a tener que adaptar su técnica de combate para poder llevar el anillo. Fuera cual fuese la protección que le ofrecía, iba a impedir que perdiera el control y la cabeza antes de llegar a casa.

Los días se convirtieron en lunas y por fin Gabrielle llegó al Mar Mediterráneo. Había tomado la decisión de cruzar hasta Grecia en barco. No le apetecía mucho, pero era la forma más rápida de llegar hasta allí. Y más que nada, Gabrielle estaba lista para volver a casa.

* * *

—¡ARES! ¡Ares! ¿Dónde estás? —Dita estaba plantada en medio de uno de los templos griegos que le quedaban al dios y pegó una patada en el suelo con impaciencia. Pensaba que su hermano tendría por lo menos algunas de las respuestas que necesitaba.

Apareció con menos efectos teatrales de los que solía emplear.

—¿Qué pasa, Dita? Estaba en medio de una escaramuza en la frontera romana. —Intentó parecer enfadado, pero ella captó el cansancio y la profunda tristeza que había detrás de su pregunta.

Lo cogió de la mano.

—Ven, hermano. Tenemos que hablar.

Afrodita los trasladó a su salón del Olimpo y preparó una bandeja de golosinas y una frasca de vino.

—¿Quieres contarme la verdad, Ares? Sé que tú has tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Xena. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Se le hundieron los hombros, pero no contestó inmediatamente. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y le cogió las manos. Luego lo miró a los ojos y habló con un tono más suave.

—Vamos, hermano. Cuéntamelo. Ya sé que ser a la vez un dios griego y romano es agotador. Yo también tengo que hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? En ese sentido, el resto de la familia salió bien librada. El Crepúsculo llegó a Grecia y Xena los "mató" para que el concepto del Dios único pudiera arraigar. Ellos se fueron a Roma y nosotros... bueno, qué pena que nadie salvo nosotros comprenda la verdad de todo ello, ¿eh?

Eso consiguió arrancarle una leve sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Así que cuéntamelo, ¿eh? No quedamos muchos en Grecia y tenemos que hacer piña. Sobre todo tú y yo. —Lo empujó con el hombro—. Eso lo averiguamos muy a nuestro pesar, ¿verdad?

Ares se estremeció por los recuerdos que le vinieron al oír la pregunta. Carraspeó.

—Ya lo creo. No fue una de las experiencias más agradables de mi larga vida.

Dita sonrió.

—Estabas muy mono de granjero.

Él intentó fulminarla con la mirada, lo intentó de verdad, pero la sonrisa de ella y el brillo pícaro de sus ojos eran irresistibles.

—¡Mmf! —fue lo único que dijo, pero sirvió una copa de vino para cada uno y Dita puso la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

—Ponte cómoda, hermana. Esto es un poco difícil de explicar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

—¿Alguien me quiere explicar por qué se me considera a _mí_ la descerebrada? —rezongó Afrodita por lo bajo cuando Ares terminó de hablar. Se frotó la cara con las manos y se volvió para mirarlo—. ¿Entonces no sabes dónde está? ¿O cuándo está? ¿O si está viva o muerta?

—Mm... ¿no? —Ares se apresuró a seguir con su explicación cuando Afrodita soltó un sonoro suspiro—. Mira, yo sólo quería devolverle la vida. Tendría que haber funcionado. Sin problemas ni líos.

—Y pensabas que así te deberían algo, ¿verdad? ¿Un favor que podrías cobrar más tarde?

—Pues...

Ares no quiso ni intentar ponerse a dar explicaciones al recibir un fuerte capón en la cabeza.

—Venga ya, hermano. Eso es supercutre y no es cierto para nada y lo sabes. Xena jamás habría pagado una deuda como ésa. —Dita lo miró en el momento en que se le hizo la luz—. Pero Gabrielle podría, ¿eh? —levantó la mano para darle otro capón, pero se detuvo ante su mirada de advertencia—. Menuda guarrada, Ares.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Habría salido muy bien si hubiera funcionado. Tendría que haber vuelto con nosotros. En cambio... no sé qué hice mal.

—¡Ares!

—Me he pasado estas últimas lunas dándole vueltas a todo lo que pasó. Tendría que haber funcionado.

—¡ARES!

Ares cerró la boca tan deprisa que casi se mordió la lengua.

—Ahora ya no importa. Lo que importa es Gabrielle.

—Gabrielle. _Gabrielle._ ¿Pero _qué_ tiene ésa?

Unos serios ojos azules se clavaron en sus profundos ojos marrones.

—Ándate con ojo, Ares. Es una buena persona y es mi amiga.

Él alzó las manos dándose por vencido.

—Está bien. Está bien. No me meteré con la rubia molesta. Escucha, tengo cosas que hacer. Ya hablaremos en otro momento, ¿vale? —Ares desapareció antes de que Afrodita pudiera contestar.

—Grrrr... a veces es que me saca de quicio. —Agitó la mano y la comida y el vino desaparecieron. Entonces cogió las gafas con montura metálica a las que se había aficionado y se las puso mientras buscaba su pequeño mando a distancia.

—Está bien, Gabrielle —murmuró, conectando la red divina mundial—. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo tendrás que sufrir sola, amiga mía.

* * *

Gabrielle llegó al mar y consiguió pasaje en un pequeño barco mercante que se dirigía a Grecia. Seguía sin hablar mucho, pero los hombres de a bordo averiguaron muy deprisa que no era alguien con quien se pudiera jugar.

Todas las mañanas pasaba un tiempo meditando y entrenando y por las tardes hacía un turno al timón o en la cofa de vigía. Al quinto día, ya viajaban a buena velocidad y el capitán estaba contento por el avance. Al caer la tarde, sin embargo, su suerte empeoró.

Gabrielle estaba sentada en la cofa cuando se fijó en una línea fina y oscura que había en el horizonte. No le habría llamado mucho la atención, pero algo se agitó en su interior que le produjo desazón y bajó por el mástil para buscar al capitán.

Archus echó un vistazo a la banda de nubes y soltó una maldición.

—Tripulación, todos a sus puestos. Esta noche va a soplar de lo lindo. Izad las velas y vamos a desviarnos de su camino. No quiero que nos quedemos atrapados en medio de ésta.

Archus se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

—Será mejor que vayas abajo, guerrera. Ésta es una batalla de marineros.

Los ojos de Gabrielle casi sonrieron cuando se miró las manos. Luego fue a la vela mayor y se puso a ayudar a los hombres a izarla, para intentar escapar de la tormenta que se avecinaba. El capitán meneó la cabeza y se volvió para establecer un curso que los alejara de las nubes oscuras.

Pasaron las marcas y se hizo de noche y la tripulación seguía trabajando desesperada para mantener el barco a flote. La tormenta había llegado antes de lo que se esperaban y tuvieron que correr para atar todas las cosas. Las olas zarandeaban al barco de lado a lado de una forma espantosa, tanto que tenían que trabajar sujetos con cuerdas. Eso quería decir que cada persona podía ocuparse sólo de una zona muy pequeña del barco, pero también había muchas menos probabilidades de que alguien cayera al agua.

Durante toda la noche lucharon y se esforzaron, y con el amanecer llegó el agotamiento y una calma que resultaba casi enervante. No había sol, ni lluvia, ni viento, ni olas, y durante un rato, todos agradecieron la oportunidad de descansar. Pero la tripulación no tardó en ponerse nerviosa y el capitán fue el primero que se levantó, seguido inmediatamente de Gabrielle. A ésta le dolía la mandíbula y tenía el pelo de punta por el ambiente espeluznante y lo único que quería en ese momento era un poco de brisa y avistar su tierra.

El capitán miraba continuamente el agua que había debajo del barco y luego el cielo de nuevo, buscando respuestas. Entonces el hombre que hacía turno en la cofa de vigía soltó un grito y se volvieron para ver qué era lo que tanto lo preocupaba. El capitán se quedó con los ojos desorbitados y sacudió la cabeza sin dar crédito. Entonces corrió a coger los mapas y las cartas de navegación de su camarote.

Los extendió, siguiendo con las manazas las rutas y las indicaciones del pergamino.

—No es posible.

—¿El qué? —susurró Gabrielle detrás de él. Archus se volvió, la miró y vio la fuerza de su mente y su voluntad en los ojos verdes que ahora se clavaban en los suyos. Tomó una decisión y asintió para sí mismo.

—Nuestra posición. —Archus vio que arrugaba la frente y se apresuró a explicárselo—. Mira... éste es el punto donde zarpamos de Asiria rumbo a Grecia —dijo, señalando el primer mapa—. Pero la tormenta nos ha desviado. Eso ya me lo esperaba. Ha sido una tormenta tremenda.

Gabrielle asintió indicando que lo comprendía y esperó a que continuara.

—Lo que no me esperaba era que nos trajera hasta aquí —añadió Archus, señalando un punto de otro mapa—. Si no me equivoco con los indicadores de tierra, estamos cerca de Pompeya. —Gabrielle abrió mucho los ojos y Archus asintió con la cabeza—. Exacto. No es posible que hayamos llegado tan lejos tan deprisa. Y a la marea le pasa algo raro... nos movemos hacia tierra... casi como si nos arrastrara.

Gabrielle posó los ojos en el agua y luego miró por encima la tierra que se iba acercando.

—Oh, por los dioses —susurró para sí misma y luego tiró de la manga del capitán—. ¡Mira!

Su susurro daba más miedo del que podría haber dado un grito y Archus levantó la mirada para seguir la dirección que señalaba su brazo. Se le pusieron los ojos como platos y los posó en Gabrielle.

—¿Eso es...?

Ella asintió.

—El Vesubio —susurró de nuevo, sin apartar los ojos del horizonte. Incluso a esta distancia, se veía el fuego que salía despedido a escupitajos hacia el cielo, cubriendo el aire de alrededor con la oscuridad de las cenizas y el humo.

—Izad las velas, muchachos, y a los remos. Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí ya. —Mientras hablaba, el día se convirtió en noche y el aire se hizo sofocante por las cenizas y el olor a azufre. De repente, el barco se apartó bruscamente de la masa de tierra y Gabrielle se puso a buscar la causa, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar.

Tenía la voz ronca por la falta de uso y pilló a Archus por sorpresa cuando gritó:

—¡Recoged los remos!

La miró y luego miró por encima de ella para ver qué era lo que había impulsado a la guerrera casi silenciosa a dar una orden tan enérgica.

—¡Merda dell'OH! —murmuró, mirando fijamente el muro de agua de cuatro metros y medio que se acercaba rápidamente al barco. El empujón de Gabrielle lo sacó de su trance y lo lanzó hacia la escalera para repetir la orden. Archus hizo una seña a su contramaestre, pero antes de que el hombre pudiera acercarse a la vela mayor, Gabrielle ya se había descolgado el chakram de la cadera y lo lanzó hacia las cuerdas, cortándolas todas limpiamente y haciendo que las velas se desplomaran.

—¡Atadlo todo y aguantad allí abajo, muchachos! Esto va a ser tremendo.

Las cuatro personas que quedaban en cubierta se ataron al barco y el contramaestre se puso a rezar a Neptuno. Gabrielle cerró los ojos y susurró su propia oración a Afrodita. Eso bastó para sacar a la diosa de su frenética investigación.

* * *

—Oh, qué mal rollo tan total... es horripilante. Murió... las dos murieron. Entonces, ¿cuándo...? ¿Cómo...? —Afrodita no paraba de murmurar para sí misma. Estaba echando una ojeada a la vida de Gabrielle, buscando su muerte. No era algo que la diosa hiciera normalmente, y menos en el caso de una amiga. Pero tenía la necesidad de saber cuánto tiempo iba a tener que sufrir Gabrielle sola, y no le gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas.

Con sinceridad, se esperaba que la vida de Gabrielle terminara poco después de su regreso a Grecia. Por mucho que hablaran del "bien supremo", Afrodita comprendía mejor que nadie que Xena y Gabrielle eran el bien supremo de cada una. Sin su alma gemela, Gabrielle se limitaría a existir, y Dita no le desearía eso a nadie, y menos a alguien tan sensible como Gabrielle. Lo que descubrió, sin embargo, era que la vida de Gabrielle se extendía mucho más allá de una vida normal.

Gabrielle era inmortal.

De modo que ahora la misión de Afrodita, además de sus habituales tareas amorosas, era descubrir qué era exactamente lo que había provocado el cambio y cuándo había ocurrido. Empezó con su crucifixión y su ascensión al cielo del dios de Eli. Era lo que parecía más lógico. Estaba enfrascada repasando esa época cuando el susurro de una plegaria de Gabrielle le llamó la atención.

Dita cambió la vista de su cuenco de visiones para enfocar bien a Gabrielle y el presente.

—¡Pedazo ola, tío! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Entonces vio el barquito que subía por el poco acogedor seno del muro de agua, y cayó en la cuenta de por qué rezaba Gabrielle—. ¡Oh, pero qué cosa más chunga!

Cerrando los ojos, Afrodita envió una oleada de consuelo a la bardo que se derramó por las venas de Gabrielle como vino caliente. Dita notó el cambio en Gabrielle y sonrió, y luego volvió a concentrarse en su investigación, sin dejar por ello de prestar atención al barquito.

Se preguntó si Gabrielle transformaría algún día esta aventura en una historia.

* * *

Gabrielle se sintió rodeada de amor y se relajó inconscientemente, a pesar de que el muro de agua se acercaba amenazador. De repente, los levantó y empujó al pequeño barco hacia delante a gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza.

La ceniza formaba una capa de varios centímetros de grosor en la cubierta y cubría a las cuatro personas que seguían arriba. Gabrielle deseó poder librarse de esa pringue mal oliente que le daba picores y luego se olvidó del deseo cuando la ola empezó a caer encima del barco.

Oyó a los hombres que chillaban aterrorizados y cerró los ojos, deseando que acabara rápido. _Lo siento, Xena_ , dijo mentalmente, _pero no voy a llegar a Anfípolis. Pero lo he intentado. Qué cansada estoy, Xena. Sólo quiero un poco de paz para nosotras, pero ése no ha sido nunca nuestro destino, ¿verdad? Te quiero._

Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de que la presión del agua la dejara inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando Gabrielle abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio no fueron los Campos Elíseos ni el Tártaro, ni el cielo ni el infierno, y desde luego, no era el rostro de Xena el que la miraba. El dolor de su realidad, tanto física como emocional, la golpeó de tal manera que estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Lo primero que vio fue un barco cubierto de lodo y un capitán que al parecer estaba inconsciente. No había señales del contramaestre ni del timonel.

El barco se mecía suavemente, flotando a la deriva en lo que esperaba que fuera la dirección correcta. Poco a poco, Gabrielle se soltó de las cuerdas que la habían sujetado al palo de mesana. Le dolía el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza y el hedor de la ceniza sulfúrica era indescriptible.

Avanzó penosamente a través del lodo, soltó las cuerdas atadas alrededor de Archus y lo tumbó en la cubierta. Le dio palmaditas en la cara y se alegró cuando sus párpados empezaron a moverse.

—Oh, por los dioses... me siento como si me hubiera pasado un carro por encima, varias veces —farfulló el capitán al tiempo que se ponía de lado y se incorporaba. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió a Gabrielle. Entonces se le borró la sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en cubierta—. Venga, guerrera, vamos a ver qué queda de la tripulación y volvamos a Grecia. Lo que quiero es tierra firme, un baño caliente, una cerveza y una mujer.

Gabrielle asintió, regresó al palo mayor y se puso a organizar las cuerdas. Iba a hacer falta un poco de trabajo para volver a colocar las cuerdas, pero en su momento el chakram le había parecido el modo más eficaz de ocuparse del problema. Suspiró silenciosamente. Dado lo lejos que los había llevado la tormenta y que ahora estaban en medio de los dioses sabrían dónde, pensó que tenían tiempo de sobra para limpiar, arreglar y reparar y para haber terminado mucho antes de llegar a Grecia. Mucho dependería de la distancia a la que los hubiera arrastrado el maremoto, pero no se esperaba ver tierra pronto.

Se le hundieron los hombros. Estaba cansada de verdad, hasta el fondo del alma. Gabrielle había tenido la esperanza egoísta de que la tormenta supusiera su fin. Se preguntó si estaba mal sentir eso. Decidió que seguramente sí y le dio igual. Ser desinteresada era lo que la había llevado a esta puñetera situación.

La tripulación subió corriendo por las escaleras, feliz de seguir con vida y fuera de la bodega, y Gabrielle sonrió comprensiva. Se acordaba muy bien de las veces en que ella se sentía encantada de pisar la cubierta, aspirando el fresco aire salobre con placer.

Sin más dilación, los hombres se pusieron a trabajar con ganas, pues todos estaban deseosos de llegar a Grecia y pisar tierra firme.

* * *

La noche permitió al capitán estudiar las estrellas y sus cartas de navegación y se puso a ello con entusiasmo. Se alegró de ver que la ola les había causado pocos daños físicos y que, de hecho, los había empujado un buen trecho de vuelta a Grecia.

Vio que Gabrielle se dirigía hacia él y la llamó con un gesto.

—Ah, guerrera. Los dioses han sido benévolos con nosotros. Si los vientos siguen siendo favorables, deberíamos ver las orillas de Grecia dentro de menos de un cuarto de luna.

Gabrielle asintió y luego se volvió hacia la inmensa oscuridad del cielo y el mar.

* * *

Afrodita se mordía las uñas mientras repasaba frenética la historia de Gabrielle en la red divina mundial. Su investigación le había mostrado que en realidad no habían muerto en la cruz. Para entonces ya eran inmortales, y sus cuerpos físicos emplearon ese tiempo para regenerarse. Dita se planteó durante un rato si le acabaría contando a Gabrielle cómo las había manipulado el dios de Eli para hacer su trabajo sucio.

En justicia, les había ofrecido la absolución de sus pecados. Pero aquello parecía dudoso, sobre todo porque Xena había rechazado ese perdón a cambio de sacrificarse una vez más en el Monte Fuji.

Tampoco era que a estas alturas eso importara. La pregunta ahora era cuándo se había hecho inmortal Gabrielle y qué pasaba con Xena. Si compartía la inmortalidad de Gabrielle, eso quería decir que estaba viva ahí fuera... en alguna parte. Afrodita volvió a su investigación. Estaba bastante segura de que por lo menos parte de esta noticia iba a ser una desagradable sorpresa.

Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos, y luego se enredó las manos en el pelo.

—Pero qué mal rolloooo.

Luego pulsó el mando a distancia y observó cómo retrocedía la pantalla a través del tiempo, a la búsqueda del momento en que Gabrielle obtuvo la inmortalidad.

* * *

Katerina von Lihp guió su barco al interior del muelle con tranquila habilidad y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Llevaban casi un año en el mar, después de haber rodeado África para llegar a Grecia, y se alegraba de ver lo que había llegado a ser un hogar para ella. Inmediatamente, se puso a descargar la bodega con su tripulación.

—Eh, capitana... ¿qué hacemos con estas cosas? —El contramaestre señaló los cajones que seguían bien apilados y las cajas selladas que habían viajado con ellos desde Higuchi.

Katerina se rascó pensativa la cabeza.

—Dejadlas por ahora. Veré si averiguo dónde hay que enviarlas. Podéis ir a divertiros en tierra. Sé dónde encontraros si os necesito.

La capitana dejó un pequeño contingente de guardias a bordo y luego se dirigió al templo del amor más cercano. La verdad era que no sabía a quién más acudir y esperaba que la diosa pudiera darle algunas respuestas.

* * *

Afrodita no se sorprendió al encontrar fieles en su templo. Era uno de los pocos dioses que permanecían en activo en Grecia y el amor era la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, a fin de cuentas. Lo que le llamó la atención fue oír el nombre de Gabrielle y su nuevo apodo, Pequeño Dragón.

Escuchó la súplica de esta capitana que se había hecho amiga de Gabrielle y que tanta preocupación mostraba por ella. Entonces decidió que le vendría bien descansar un poco de su investigación y bajó a charlar con la capitana Lihp.

—¡Hola, nena! ¿Qué hay?

La capitana se giró en redondo sorprendida, pues no se esperaba un saludo tan personal de la diosa. Tragó con dificultad un par de veces hasta que pudo hablar.

—Te pido perdón, Afrodita, pero tengo un problema que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a resolver.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál... o sea, qué pasa?

—Tú sabes quién es el Pequeño Dragón, la bardo llamada Gabrielle, ¿hä? —Katerina vio la verdad en los ojos azules que la miraban—. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Suelta por esa boquita, nena —dijo Afrodita.

Katerina le contó a Afrodita lo poco que sabía de la historia de Gabrielle desde su punto de vista y terminó con las cosas que seguían en la bodega de su barco.

—No sabía qué otra cosa hacer con sus cosas. Pensé que tal vez tú...

Afrodita miró muy seria a la capitana durante un momento.

—¿Por qué has acudido a mí? ¿Por qué no a otro dios?

Katerina se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Me parecías la mejor elección.

Afrodita se echó a reír.

—Claro que soy la mejor elección, nena. El amor es una elección superbuena. Sólo que algunas personas tardan una vida entera en darse cuenta. —Se rió de nuevo—. Escucha... Haré un sitio para todas esas cosas y me las llevaré, ¿vale? Las guardaré hasta que Gabrielle las quiera.

—Gracias, Afrodita.

—Bien hecho, capitana Lihp. Pedazo trabajo total.

Katerina no supo muy bien cómo tomarse eso, de modo que asintió, sonrió y salió para divertirse un poco.

Afrodita cumplió su palabra y, con un gesto de su mano, las cajas se trasladaron a una zona de almacenaje del templo. Pensó por un momento en trasladarlas directamente al Olimpo, pero luego decidió que a Gabrielle tal vez no le gustaría que lo hiciera. Se dio unos golpecitos con las uñas en los dientes y luego desapareció con una cascada de pétalos de flores.

* * *

Gabrielle se alegró mucho de volver a ver tierra, aunque, curiosamente, no era el mareo lo que la impulsaba a caminar sobre tierra firme. Volvió a mirar el anillo que le había dado Afrodita y se preguntó si ésa era la razón de que no estuviera mareada.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros. Fuera cual fuese la razón, lo agradecía. Eso había hecho que esta parte de su viaje le resultara por lo menos soportable. Se estremeció al pensar en lo intolerable que habría sido el viaje si hubiera estado físicamente enferma encima de todo lo demás.

Ahora estaban entrando en el puerto, y Gabrielle suspiró. Por fin había llegado a la última etapa de su viaje y ardía en deseos de terminar. La tripulación colocó bien la plancha y esperó a recibir permiso para desembarcar. Archus se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

—Gracias —le dijo con sinceridad—. Sin tu ayuda, no sé si habríamos sobrevivido.

Ella le sonrió y le apretó el brazo, luego bajó del barco y se dirigió hacia el norte sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Katerina la vio en cuanto Gabrielle puso pie en tierra firme y corrió para alcanzarla antes de que desapareciera entre el gentío.

—¡Pequeño Dragón! —la llamó, esperando que se la oyera por encima del bullicio del mercado.

Gabrielle miró a su alrededor, pues sabía que aquí nadie conocía ese apodo concreto. Cuando vio a la capitana Lihp, se detuvo y esperó a que la otra mujer se acercara.

Katerina se quedó espantada al ver los drásticos cambios que el año de viaje había producido en la mujer más joven. Seguía sin luz en los ojos y su cuerpo era todo músculos duros y huesos. Aún llevaba el pelo corto, pero lo tenía mal cortado, como si lo mantuviera corto porque era más fácil de manejar, no por el aspecto. Gabrielle tenía la piel profundamente bronceada y más cicatrices que las que había tenido en Higuchi.

—Me alegro de verte, Pequeño Dragón. Tengo algo que te pertenece. —Gabrielle alzó una mano, pero la capitana continuó hablando—. No me refiero a los cajones y las cajas. Eso lo he dejado con una amiga hasta que lo quieras.

Alargó el brazo que había estado ocultando detrás y Gabrielle no pudo contener la brusca exclamación que surgió de sus labios, ni la punzada de dolor que la acompañó. Titubeando, alargó la mano para coger el objeto que le ofrecía Katerina. La espada de Xena. Iba a hacer el viaje final con ella.

—Gracias —susurró, pero la palabra y el tono le dijeron muchísimo a la capitana. Saludó a Gabrielle con la cabeza.

—Que los dioses te acompañen en tu viaje, guerrera. —Y entonces desapareció entre el gentío, dejando a Gabrielle a solas con su pena.

* * *

Gabrielle emprendió el camino hacia Anfípolis a paso rápido y constante. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de su meta, estaba preparada para terminar. Por eso, cada día se levantaba antes que el sol y caminaba con muy pocos descansos hasta el anochecer. Las noches las empleaba para entrenar, meditar y dormir lo poco que podía antes de despertarse empapada en un sudor frío. Se suponía que con el tiempo se sentiría mejor... que le dolería menos, pero lo único que sentía era un vacío.

De vez en cuando se encontraba con alguna que otra banda errante de bandidos, pero después de masacrar a las primeras, empezaron a evitarla. Se preguntó si tenían una especie de sistema de comunicaciones para avisar a otros de su presencia, y sonrió con sorna. Entonces se le ocurrió pensar que deberían haber tenido un sistema así ciclos atrás. Les habría ahorrado a Xena y a ella muchos problemas. Se le apagó la sonrisa al pensarlo.

Pasaron los días y al cabo de casi una luna de viaje ininterrumpido, llegó a las afueras de lo que en otro tiempo había sido el próspero pueblo de Anfípolis. Gabrielle se estremeció un poco, al recordar la última vez que estuvieron allí. No quedaba gran cosa. La posada estaba en ruinas y las chozas vacías que antes eran hogares llenos de vitalidad ahora estaban hundidas por la decrepitud. Gabrielle siguió el camino que pasaba por delante de la posada hasta el lugar donde se alzaba la cripta de la familia como un centinela silencioso.

Respiró hondo, abrió su faltriquera y sacó el eslabón y el pedernal. Encontró varias antorchas pequeñas en la entrada y encendió una con cuidado. Se movió por la estancia encendiendo las demás y por fin se detuvo junto a la tumba de Liceus.

—Hola, Liceus —dijo con voz susurrante—. Seguro que no te acuerdas de mí, pero soy Gabrielle. He venido para cumplir una promesa que le hice a tu hermana. —Esperó un momento, hasta que sintió que tenía su bendición, y luego pasó al lugar donde habían colocado las cenizas de Solan—. Hola, Solan. Ahora te toca a ti cuidar de tu madre, porque yo ya no puedo, ¿vale? Asegúrate de que se come la verdura. —Quitó el polvo de su urna y pasó a Cirene—. Lo siento, mamá. Hice todo lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente. Cuida de ella, Cirene. Necesitará que la controles un poco.

Gabrielle se enjugó las lágrimas de la cara y por fin llegó a un bloque vacío. Puso la espada encima y luego colocó el chakram con cuidado en la empuñadura. Dejó su zurrón en el suelo y sacó la urna, que desenvolvió con ternura del paño que la cubría. Gabrielle la colocó en el centro del bloque y retrocedió un paso.

—Adiós, Xena. No creo que volvamos a encontrarnos como almas gemelas. No he vuelto a sentirte desde aquel día y creo que ése es nuestro castigo. Éste no era tu destino y tu decisión de quedarte con Akemi ha desequilibrado nuestro ciclos kármicos. Tal vez algún día se crucen nuestros caminos, pero no creo que los dioses vayan a ser tan bondadosos. Descansa, mi amor... te lo has ganado.

El desgarro de su alma al rendirse ante lo ineludible le hizo soltar un lamento de agonía. Agradeció la oscuridad cuando llegó.

* * *

Gabrielle estaba hecha un pequeño ovillo junto a los restos de Xena cuando Afrodita la encontró.

—Oh, Gabrielle.

La diosa alargó la mano para tocarla y entonces se apartó de golpe al notar el dolor que emanaba a oleadas de la bardo. Dita se armó de valor y cogió a Gabrielle en brazos.

—Vamos, chati. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Gabrielle volvió en sí poco a poco, esperándose plenamente el vacío de una vida solitaria después de la muerte. Le daba igual dónde acabara. No podía ser peor que las torturas que ya había vivido.

Abrió los ojos parpadeando, intentando enfocar la vista para comprender dónde estaba. Su primera impresión fue rosa. Estaba rodeada de rosa. Arrugó la frente, intentando recordar algún lugar después de la muerte donde hubiera tanto rosa.

Gabrielle alzó una mano para frotarse la frente y advirtió que estaba limpia y enfundada en un conocido pijama rosa.

—¿Afrodita? —susurró apenas.

Sobre la cama cayeron chispas y pétalos de rosa cuando Dita se materializó a su lado.

—Hola, cosita. —Peinó el corto pelo rubio con manos tiernas—. ¿Cómo vas? —Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el doloroso vacío reflejado en los mortecinos ojos verdes que la miraban.

Gabrielle se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Afrodita y su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció con sollozos silenciosos. Afrodita notó las lágrimas de compasión que resbalaban por su propia cara mientras Gabrielle lloraba aferrada a ella. Gabrielle no habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así abrazadas. Pero por fin su llanto fue cediendo y se echó hacia atrás.

—Lo siento —dijo suavemente, secándose los ojos.

—¿Por qué, cielito? —Afrodita frotó el musculoso brazo, haciendo todo lo posible por consolarla. No sabía cómo se iba a tomar Gabrielle la noticia que tenía que darle cuando ya había pasado por tanto.

—Ya tendría que haberme quedado sin lágrimas —fue la respuesta, acompañada de una sonrisa trémula.

—Oh, nena... tu corazón se parece mucho al mío. Siempre te quedarán lágrimas que derramar. Algunas de felicidad, algunas de pena, algunas de rabia, algunas de alivio. Así es el camino del amor.

Gabrielle se apartó y sus ojos se pusieron fríos y distantes. Hasta su susurro se hizo seco.

—Bueno, no es por ofender, Afrodita, pero el camino del amor ya no es lo mío. El precio es demasiado alto. —Salió de la cama y se plantó ante la ventana—. Te agradezco que me hayas traído aquí, pero me tengo que ir.

—¿Ir dónde? —preguntó Dita suavemente, colocándose detrás de Gabrielle, pero sin tocarla.

—Ahora da igual. He hecho lo que me había dispuesto hacer.

—¿Me haces entonces un favor? ¿Por favor?

Gabrielle se volvió, intrigada por la petición.

—Si puedo, claro.

—Quédate un poco y habla conmigo. Me siento sola aquí, ahora que sólo estamos Ares y yo, y cuando estoy en Roma, tengo tanto trabajo que hacer que rara vez veo a los demás dioses. Me encantaría poder tener una charleta de amigas.

Gabrielle asintió.

—No sé cuánto voy a hablar, pero sí que te puedo escuchar mientras tú hablas de lo que quieras. Y puedes empezar por eso que has dicho de "los demás dioses". Creí que habían muerto en el Crepúsculo.

—No, eso es lo que el nuevo supermegadiós de Eli quería que pensara todo el mundo, para poder asentarse mejor aquí en Grecia. Casi toda la familia se ha trasladado a Roma, o sea, con nombres distintos, aunque algunos seguimos trabajando en los dos sitios. Y deja que te diga, colega, no es nada fácil. Fíjate, el otro día...

Afrodita habló hasta que Gabrielle se quedó dormida de nuevo, y arropó a la bardo en la cama.

—Mañana, pequeña, tenemos que hablar muy en serio. —Y desapareció del dormitorio con un destello, dejando que Gabrielle durmiera profundamente sin sueños por primera vez desde hacía más de un año—. Descansa bien, amiga mía. Mañana tendremos tiempo de sobra para esta noticia.

* * *

Cuando Gabrielle se despertó por segunda vez, no se sorprendió al verlo todo rosa. Se sorprendió al notar que casi tenía hambre y vio una bandeja de comida en una mesa cerca de la cama. Al lado de la hogaza de pan aún caliente había una nota.

 _Ven a verme a la sala de visiones antes de marcharte. Tenemos que hablar._

La nota no llevaba firma, pero los corazoncitos y florituras habrían identificado a la autora en cualquier caso. Gabrielle cogió un trozo de pan, lo untó con un poco de queso ligero y le dio un mordisco. Estaba bueno y dio otro bocado.

Se terminó el pan, se cambió de ropa y luego salió por el pasillo hacia el único sonido que percibía. Curiosamente, era como si Dita estuviera hablando sola, pero Gabrielle se encogió de hombros. No tardaría en descubrirlo.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral, Afrodita pegó un respingo y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¡Oh, hola, Gab! —exclamó con un ligero exceso de entusiasmo. Se quitó las gafas y mordisqueó una patilla—. Mm, ¿qué tal si te sientas? Hoy estás divina total. Me encanta el tatuaje. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Qué tal el desayuno? Yporciertoeresinmortal.

Gabrielle se hundió en la butaca donde la empujó Afrodita, intentando desentrañar todo lo que le acababa de soltar la diosa. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Buenos días, Afrodita. ¿Me haces el favor de repetir muy despacio todo lo que acabas de decir? Estoy segura de que se me ha escapado algo importante.

Afrodita dejó las gafas en la mesa y se frotó la cara. Luego se sentó y cogió las manos de Gabrielle entre las suyas.

—Vale, escucha. Eres inmortal... —No logró decir nada más. Gabrielle se soltó las manos de un tirón y salió corriendo de la estancia.

Afrodita se rascó la cabeza y resopló.

—Bueno, pues qué bien —se dijo a sí misma, y desapareció para buscar a la mujer a quien consideraba su amiga.

Afrodita se quedó en la entrada, mirando a Gabrielle. La bardo estaba sentada en un banco de la rosaleda, con las manos entrelazadas sin fuerza entre las rodillas. Por fin, la diosa fue hasta Gabrielle y se sentó a su lado. No habló ni tocó a Gabrielle, sino que esperó a que fuera ella quien reaccionara primero.

Dita perdió la noción del tiempo que pasaron sentadas en silencio e inmóviles hasta que Gabrielle tomó aliento con fuerza. Y sólo porque estaba atenta logró oír el leve susurro cuando Gabrielle habló por fin.

—Afrodita, somos amigas desde hace un montón de ciclos y nunca te he visto hacer nada deliberadamente cruel... hasta ahora. —Gabrielle levantó la cara hacia el cielo y Dita intentó no sentirse ofendida al ver la profundidad del dolor que aún sentía Gabrielle. Sabía que su reacción se debía tanto a la conmoción como a la pena, pero así y todo se sentía muy herida por lo que acababa de decir.

—Gabrielle —dijo Dita suavemente—. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

Gabrielle agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Afrodita alzó la mano y la cogió por la barbilla, volviendo con delicadeza la cara de la bardo hacia la suya.

—Gabrielle —repitió—. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez? ¿Sobre todo con una cosa así de importante?

Gabrielle subió la mano y se secó las lágrimas de la cara, luego meneó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

—No —susurró y carraspeó—. Pero Afrodita, no soy inmortal. No puedo serlo. Yo... yo morí. —Cerró los ojos y tragó con dificultad y luego miró a los compasivos ojos azules de Afrodita—. Xena tenía más posibilidades de ser inmortal... —Tragó saliva—. Y ya sabemos que no fue así.

—Sí que fue así. —Una simple afirmación que cayó en un pozo de silencio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Gabrielle agarró a Afrodita por los brazos con tal fuerza que la diosa hizo una mueca de dolor, sabiendo que le habría dejado marcas si hubiera sido humana.

Se soltó un brazo de la mano de Gabrielle, dejando que Gabrielle siguiera agarrándola de la otra muñeca y la mano. Advirtió que Gabrielle estaba temblando y se levantó. Afrodita contempló los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y por primera vez desde hacía más de un año, vio una chispa de esperanza y sonrió.

—Vamos, nena. Tengo que contarte una superpasada total de historia.

* * *

Fueron a la sala de las visiones, que en realidad formaba parte de los aposentos de Afrodita, y Dita acomodó a Gabrielle en la cama. Chasqueó los dedos y al instante Gabrielle se encontró hábilmente enfundada en más sedas rosas y arropada en la gran cama con una taza en la mano de algo que olía dulce y aromático.

La diosa notó que Gabrielle seguía conmocionada y le hizo un pequeño gesto.

—Pruébalo. Te sentirás supermejor. Yo tengo que enganchar esto a la pantalla grande para que lo veas.

Gabrielle olió el brebaje y luego bebió un sorbito. Sonrió un poco y luego bebió un sorbo más grande. Afrodita captó su cambio de expresión y sonrió a su vez.

—¿A que es total? No hay nada que reconforte tanto como un buen chocolate caliente. Ah, ya estamos. Bueno. —Se acomodó al lado de Gabrielle y se llevó su propia taza a los labios—. Te voy a tener que dar los detalles generales. Ya sabes, enseñarte lo que ocurrió y explicarte algunas cosas. Luego podemos hablar e intentaré responder a todas las preguntas que tengas, ¿vale?

Gabrielle asintió y luego se quedó mirando cuando apareció la imagen de una versión mucho más joven de sí misma. Sintió el ritmo seductor de la música y retrocedió mentalmente a la fiesta de aquel fresco otoño. Ahora recordaba claramente el momento en que la mordieron, aunque en aquel entonces lo tenía todo borroso.

—Te acuerdas de esto, ¿verdad? —Afrodita miró a Gabrielle cuando dejó en pausa la red divina. La cabeza rubia asintió—. Vale, ¿recuerdas haber bebido la sangre del cáliz?

Gabrielle hizo memoria y empezó a temblar cuando se le aclararon los recuerdos. Afrodita le quitó la taza de las manos y volvió a conectar el cuenco de las visiones.

—Xena te tiró el cáliz de las manos, pero tú ya habías bebido un trago. Era tan embriagador que estabas bebiendo el segundo trago cuando el chakram te apartó la copa de los labios.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y Dita detuvo de nuevo la imagen.

—Sí —susurró.

Afrodita cogió las manos de Gabrielle entre las suyas y las apretó suavemente.

—Y aunque Xena y tú todavía no erais amantes, querías compartir esa sensación, y cuando ella te lo ordenó... —Afrodita se calló y luego continuó—: ¿Cuántas veces le hiciste sangre cuando ya erais amantes?

Gabrielle se soltó bruscamente y se levantó de la cama.

—Gabrielle —dijo Dita suavemente desde la cama—. No os estaba espiando. Llevo lunas investigando para conseguir dar con esto.

Gabrielle se abrazó a sí misma.

—No ocurría a menudo. Y nunca era a propósito. No era algo de lo que habláramos. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia Afrodita—. Pero eso no habría hecho inmortal a Xena. Ella no bebió del cáliz.

—No, pero sí que comió ambrosía poco después y con eso fue suficiente. Tu mordisco fue el inicio y la ambrosía hizo el resto.

Hubo silencio después de eso, mientras Gabrielle reflexionaba sobre la verdad de lo que había dicho Afrodita. Por fin se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cama, sentándose con cuidado. Le dolía la cabeza por la cantidad de ideas que se le pasaban por ella, le ardía la garganta por la conversación a la que ya no estaba acostumbrada y le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas derramadas y las que todavía no había derramado. Afrodita la miró con compasión.

—Lo siento, Gab. Si hubiera una forma más fácil de hacerte pasar por esto, sabes que la encontraría.

—Lo sé —susurró Gabrielle—. Es que estoy un poco apabullada y todavía hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido. Sobre todo porque he dejado de sentir la presencia de Xena...

—Lo sé, nena, créeme. Toma. —Le devolvió el chocolate a la bardo—. Le he añadido espumas. Me parece que a estas alturas te mereces todo el consuelo que se te pueda dar.

Gabrielle enarcó una ceja, preguntándose qué sería una espuma, y entonces vio las islitas blancas que flotaban en su taza. Probó una y sonrió levemente a Afrodita.

—Ventajas de ser diosa, ¿eh?

Dita se echó a reír.

—Una de ellas, sí. ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Lista para continuar?

Gabrielle se frotó la cara con las manos.

—No sé si alguna vez estaré preparada para esto, pero hay cosas que necesito saber. Así que vamos allá.

Afrodita asintió, se puso de nuevo las gafas y consultó las notas que había escrito.

—Supongo que lo primero que vas a preguntar es por qué no te comportas como una bacante, ¿no?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Bueno, sí, ésa sería una de mis preguntas.

Dita volvió a mirar sus notas.

—Pues, nena... ¿qué quieres que te diga? El amor lo conquista todo. —Suspiró al ver la cara de incomprensión de Gabrielle—. La fuerza del amor que os teníais Xena y tú eliminó gran parte de la necesidad de sangre. Tu pasión seguía otros derroteros. —Afrodita sonrió al ver el rubor que tiñó el rostro de la bardo—. Alégrate, nena. El vínculo que tenéis es totalmente, radicalmente, cien por cien auténtico y tan poco común que la mayoría de la gente no lo ve en toda su vida... y mucho menos lo vive.

—¿Y ahora me pides que pase la eternidad sin él? —Gabrielle se cruzó un brazo por el pecho intentando aliviar el dolor para poder respirar—. Dioses... habría sido mejor no haberlo tenido.

—No, cosita. Déjame que siga, ¿vale? Tu historia tendrá un final feliz, te lo prometo.

Gabrielle no pudo evitar sonreír ligerísimamente ante la vehemencia de Afrodita. Ésta nunca le había prometido algo a la bardo sin cumplirlo. Gabrielle asintió y la diosa soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Vale, ¿por dónde iba? —Recorrió la página con el dedo—. Ah, sí... los derroteros de tu pasión. Bueno, el caso es que os metíais en muchos combates que bastaban para satisfacer cualquier residuo que quedara de sed de sangre. —Miró a Gabrielle con seriedad—. ¿Nunca notaste que los combates eran siempre más violentos e intensos cuando las dos estabais peleadas? Hubo un momento... chata, hasta yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para ver ese amor. —Agitó las manos—. Pero bueno, eso ahora no importa. Nos tenemos que preocupar del presente. ¿Me vas siguiendo?

—Eso creo. El vínculo de nuestras almas eliminaba gran parte de la sed y los combates se ocupaban del resto.

—Eso es, básicamente.

—Vale, eso lo puedo aceptar. Pero no explica por qué morimos... por qué Xena está muerta.

—Venga, termínate el chocolate y deja que te arrope. Esto va para largo y podemos ponernos cómodas, o sea.

Afrodita instaló a Gabrielle en la gran cama y se ocupó de servir más chocolate. Gabrielle se preguntó distraída por qué lo hacía físicamente en lugar de limitarse a chasquear los dedos. Por su parte, Afrodita estuvo perdiendo el tiempo hasta que se quedó sin cosas que hacer. Entonces respiró hondo. Ahora venía lo difícil.

—La primera vez que moriste después de hacerte inmortal fue cuando tiraste a Esperanza al pozo. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

Gabrielle cerró los ojos. Sus recuerdos de aquella época eran borrosos y se concentró en ellos con un esfuerzo.

—Recuerdo que eché a correr —susurró—, que miré a Xena a los ojos... que me tiré con Esperanza por el borde del pozo y luego... un dolor abrasador. Caí en un repecho, creo. Yo... Ares dijo que él...

—Ares habría dicho cualquier cosa para convencer a Xena de que regresara con él, eso ya lo sabes. Deja que te enseñe lo que ocurrió de verdad. —Afrodita volvió a conectar la red divina mundial y empezó la proyección justo en el momento en que la bardo y Esperanza caían al pozo en llamas.

Gabrielle obligó a sus ojos a mirar, aunque se encogió al oírse a sí misma gritar. A mitad de la caída, chocó efectivamente con un repecho y se le rompieron los huesos con un crujido espantoso. Esperanza quedó envuelta por la llama y desapareció con el fuego y, durante varios días, Gabrielle permaneció en el repecho sin moverse.

Por fin, curada lo suficiente como para moverse, se obligó a trepar hasta la boca del pozo. Pero no había tenido tiempo suficiente para recuperar las fuerzas y cuando llegó al borde, cayó al suelo cerca del altar.

Allí la encontró un grupo de gitanos que la trasladó al hospicio más cercano, donde estuvo inconsciente casi otros siete días. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento por segunda vez, se marchó inmediatamente para buscar a su atormentada alma gemela.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Afrodita amablemente. Gabrielle tenía el puño apretado contra la boca y la diosa no sabía si era para evitar gritar o vomitar. Gabrielle asintió secamente.

—Sí. Es que estaba recordando... —Se levantó y corrió disparada a la sala del baño. Afrodita suspiró y se materializó detrás de ella. Le pasó a Gabrielle un paño húmedo por el cuello y la abrazó cuando terminó.

—¿Quieres oír el resto o quieres esperar hasta más tarde? La cosa no va a mejorar hasta que terminemos.

Los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre miraron a Afrodita.

—Acabemos con esto. —Gabrielle se enjuagó la boca y Dita le dio un poco de menta para que se le calmara el estómago. Luego volvieron al dormitorio y la diosa adelantó el tiempo en la pantalla.

—La siguiente muerte que tengo, en este caso de las dos, es vuestra crucifixión en los Idus de marzo. Eso sí que fue un marronazo al máximo.

—¿Por qué? El cielo no habría sido un mal lugar para pasar la eternidad.

—Ya, si os hubierais podido quedar allí, pero ésa no fue la razón de que el dios de Eli os llevara hasta allí y no tenía la menor intención de permitir que os quedarais. Usó vuestras almas para que librarais la batalla por él mientras vuestros cuerpos se curaban. Por desgracia, Eli devolvió vuestras almas a vuestros cuerpos antes de que estuvieran preparados y ya _sabes_ la que se montó. —Dirigió a Gabrielle una mirada intencionada.

Gabrielle se rió a regañadientes.

—Mm, sí. Creo que ése fue el comienzo de nuestra etapa "hagamos la guerra, no el amor". Estuvimos peleando con todo y con todos, incluidas, sobre todo, nosotras mismas. —Soltó una risita—. Pero cuando por fin nos reconciliamos... —Se le puso la cara como un tomate al recordarlo.

—Mmm-mmm... ya te digo. Yo _sentí_ esa reunión. ¡Qué forma de estremecer el mundo! —Sonrió a Gabrielle—. Qué bien estabais juntas... y volveréis a estarlo.

Gabrielle se puso seria.

—¿Cómo, Afrodita? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Xena está muerta y hasta su espíritu ha desaparecido. Me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo... que ni siquiera la muerte nos separaría, pero no la he visto ni he sentido su presencia desde aquel día.

—¡Sooo! ¡Para el carro! ¡Un poco más despacio, cagaprisas! Te lo explico si me das un minuto.

Gabrielle se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Lo siento. Es que...

Afrodita abrazó a la bardo y le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza rubia.

—Tranqui, nena. De verdad que lo entiendo.

Gabrielle le devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Ahora recuerda... en todos los casos hasta ahora, Xena y tú habéis tenido un cuerpo al que regresar. Sólo ha sido cuestión de esperar a que el cuerpo se regenerara y cuando ya estaba bien, el alma volvía.

—Ya... —Gabrielle se quedó callada, intentando seguir las ideas de Afrodita.

—Cuando Xena te dijo que incineraras su cuerpo, fue con la intención de regenerarlo en el Monte Fuji. Pero eso hizo imposible que su espíritu se reuniera con su cuerpo cuando no lo hiciste al ponerse el sol. Como no hay cuerpo que regenerar, el espíritu no tiene un lugar donde vivir.

—Vale, ¿y su espíritu va y desaparece sin más? ¡Yo no veo ese final feliz que me has prometido, Afrodita!

—Sshh... sshh... cálmate, nena. A eso voy. —Le acarició el pelo a Gabrielle con las manos, intentando apaciguarla—. Ahora cálmate y escucha, ¿vale? Aquí es donde se lían las cosas. —Tomó aliento con fuerza—. Lo que hizo Ares, o lo que intentó hacer, fue devolverla a la vida... recuperar su cuerpo y su espíritu. Pero es evidente que no funcionó... por un par de razones, creo yo.

—¿Crees?

—Pues sí —contestó Afrodita a la defensiva—. Nunca había pasado una cosa así y no sé muy bien qué encantamiento utilizó. —Alzó las manos—. Espera, déjame terminar, ¿vale?

Gabrielle asintió y volvió a reclinarse. Dita se levantó para dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

La diosa se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesa y luego se enredó las manos en el pelo llena de frustración.

—Por lo que he conseguido averiguar, no funcionó por dos razones principales... en primer lugar, nuestro poder en Japa es minúsculo. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para llevarlo a cabo. La segunda razón sería que no estaba totalmente preparado para realizar el ritual del modo correcto. Teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo aquel día, me sorprende que consiguiera llegar hasta ti.

—¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

—Se puede arreglar, pero no puedo hacerlo sola. Pero tal vez podríamos hacerlo juntas... tú y yo.

Gabrielle apartó las sábanas de golpe y se levantó con las piernas temblorosas.

—Pues vamos.

Afrodita volvió a negar con la cabeza y a Gabrielle le dieron ganas de dar patadas en el suelo de pura frustración.

—No. Aún no. Tú no tienes fuerza suficiente y yo tengo que investigar un poco más. Así que vuelve a esa cama a dormir como una niña buena y deja que Dita termine el trabajo que tiene que hacer, ¿vale? Entonces nos ocuparemos de que esa nena guerrera supertotal regrese a tus brazos, que es donde tiene que estar.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando a la diosa durante lo que parecieron marcas enteras hasta que por fin reconoció que ésa era la línea de acción más prudente. Ares no había estado preparado para hacer lo que fuera que había hecho y Xena había acabado a saber dónde con su vínculo roto. Además, estaba agotada hasta la médula y a punto de derrumbarse.

Gabrielle soltó un leve suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Está bien, Afrodita —dijo suavemente al tiempo que volvía a meterse en la cama—. Gracias.

Dita se quedó sorprendida.

—¿Por qué, cosita?

—Por interesarte —fue el murmullo de la respuesta antes de que la respiración de Gabrielle se hiciera profunda por el sueño.

—De nada, nena. Siempre lo he hecho. —Le apartó a Gabrielle el pelo de la cara y posó los dedos en la suave piel de la bardo antes de desaparecer, dejando atrás tan sólo un rastro de pétalos de rosa.

* * *

Podrían haber sido marcas, podrían haber sido días. Gabrielle no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando se despertó. Pero por primera vez desde la muerte de Xena, sentía esperanza. Todavía estaba intentando asimilar la información que le había dado Afrodita, pero lo que más destacaba dentro de su mente era el hecho de que el espíritu de Xena seguía vivo y buscaba un modo de volver a casa.

Apartó las sábanas y salió de la habitación, siguiendo los murmullos hasta otra estancia de los aposentos de Afrodita. La diosa estaba sentada ante un inmenso escritorio, tapada por una pila de pergaminos. El suelo estaba cubierto de notas arrugadas y mientras miraba, una bola de pergamino salió volando por encima de la pila.

—¡Lanza! Y...

—¡...falla! —contestó Gabrielle, cuando la bola de pergamino chocó con el borde de la papelera desbordada y cayó al suelo. Los rizos rubios de Dita asomaron por encima del escritorio.

—Oh, hola, preciosidad. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Muy bien. Morfeo se ha mostrado amable.

—Sí, se lo pedí yo. Es un buen dios.

Gabrielle no respondió, aunque se le puro cara escéptica, pues recordaba su primer encontronazo con el dios de los sueños.

—Bueno, tú tienes una pinta mucho mejor y creo que yo lo tengo todo controlado, o sea. —Levantó varios pergaminos, hurgando entre ellos—. En cuanto encuentre mis notas. Sé que están aquí. Pero si acabo de... ¡ajá! Vamos, Gab. Podemos repasar todo esto en la bañera. Supernecesito un baño después de esto. Hacía siglos que no trabajaba tanto, o sea.

Antes de que Gabrielle tuviera oportunidad de responder se encontró hundida hasta el cuello en cálidas burbujas. Cerró los ojos, recreándose en el placer. Sólo cuando Afrodita se materializó justo a su lado, abrió de mala gana los ojos verdes.

—Ooooh —gimió al recostarse en el agua y cerrar los ojos—. Ni que prescrito por una diosa. Ya me siento mejor. —Dita se quedó así unos minutos y luego se incorporó y alcanzó sus notas—. Vale. Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala.

Gabrielle se pasó las manos mojadas por el pelo y luego se tapó los ojos.

—Cómo no. Dame primero la mala.

Afrodita se mordisqueó el labio.

—Pues la mala noticia es que no sé dónde está Xena.

—¿Entonces cómo podemos recuperarla? ¡Seguimos sin tener un cuerpo y ahora me dices que tampoco tenemos un espíritu!

—Tranqui, nena. Creo que he encontrado la solución para tu problemilla.

—¿¡CREES?! ¿Cómo que _crees_?

—¡Oye, que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, Gab! No me agobies, ¿vale? ¡No he sido yo la que te ha metido en este marrón!

Gabrielle agachó la cabeza.

—Perdona, Afrodita. Sé que me estás haciendo un favor inmenso y voy yo y me pongo como una hidra. Sigue.

La diosa cogió a Gabrielle de la barbilla y le levantó la cara hasta que se miraron a los ojos.

—No pasa nada, ¿vale? —Sonrió, con la esperanza de obtener una sonrisa a cambio. No se vio defraudada.

—Eres una buena amiga, Afrodita.

—Eso es probablemente el cumplido auténtico más agradable que me han hecho nunca.

—También es la verdad. —Gabrielle hizo una pausa—. Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Pues tenemos las cenizas de Xena. Tú tienes sangre inmortal. He encontrado un ritual que te permitirá usar tu sangre para regenerar su cuerpo. Como estáis unidas por el alma, su alma debería acudir a ti y cuando su cuerpo se haya regenerado, volveréis a ser una pareja guay.

—¿Y cuándo podemos hacerlo?

—Creo que tenemos que ir a Macedonia. No nos conviene que Ares se entere de esto y nos lo jorobe totalmente.

—¿De verdad crees que lo haría?

—Gab, creo que está un poco... mm...

—¿Obsesionado?

—Pues, mm... ciego, tal vez... en lo que se refiere a ella.

Gabriele resopló.

—Vale. ¿Por qué Macedonia?

—Un par de razones. Por un lado, Ares no irá a buscarnos allí. Y por otro, Hefi tenía allí un escondrijo superchachi.

Gabrielle se mordió las uñas.

—Vale, ¿cuándo podemos ir?

Afrodita sonrió compasiva.

—Estás deseándolo, ¿eh?

Gabrielle se limitó a asentir.

—Deja que termine de bañarme y coma un poco y nos vamos. —Señaló a la bardo con un dedo cubierto de burbujas—. Tú también tienes que comer. Esto te va a desgastar mucho.

* * *

Se habían pasado un momento por la cripta de la familia de Xena, y Afrodita se ofreció a entrar sola para recoger las cenizas y las armas de Xena. Gabrielle meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Gracias, Afrodita, pero es responsabilidad mía. Espera aquí. Ahora mismo vuelvo. —Y se metió en el interior antes de que la diosa pudiera decir nada. Se sentó, reflexionando sobre la entereza de su amiga inmortal.

Gabrielle encendió la antorcha y miró a su alrededor con nuevos ojos. La esperanza había sustituido a la desesperación, y avanzó con paso ligero hacia el sitio donde había colocado los restos de Xena. Con gesto reverente, cogió las cenizas, las envolvió de nuevo y las puso al fondo de su zurrón. Cogió la espada y el chakram y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

—Si esto funciona... _cuando_ esto funcione, volveremos para limpiar todo esto. Sois nuestra familia y no merecéis ser olvidados. Así que deseadnos suerte, ¿vale? —La bardo sintió que recuperaba el optimismo y salió de la cripta con el corazón ligero y el paso aún más ligero—. Chachi, Afrodita. Vamos allá.

Afrodita se echó a reír al oírse reflejada en el habla de Gabrielle. Luego agitó la mano y las dos desaparecieron.

* * *

El escondrijo de Hefestos era, bueno... un poco espeluznante, en opinión de Gabrielle. Tuvieron que ir caminando desde la entrada oculta y había que atravesar un laberinto de pasillos y pasadizos para llegar a su destino. Afrodita tuvo cuidado de marcar cada pasadizo y trampa para que no tuvieran dificultades al salir. No creía que Xena fuera a estar para juegos en ese momento.

—Le pedí a Hefi que hiciera un atajo, pero no hubo manera —dijo Dita mientras caminaban por el laberinto—. Dijo que la idea era tener un sitio superprivado. —Afrodita se sonrojó—. Lo cual venía muy bien en ocasiones. Ejem, bueno... pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Aquí dentro hay unas trampas increíbles que podrían dejar encerrado hasta a un dios. —Afrodita se mordisqueó una uña y luego miró a Gabrielle—. Aunque creo que Hefi no me fue del todo sincero sobre este lugar.

Gabrielle miró un instante a la diosa, con cuidado de no perder de vista el camino que iban siguiendo.

—¿Y eso?

—Pues es que muchas de las sorpresas están pensadas para dejarte _dentro_ , no sólo para impedirte entrar, sabes. Con el Ojo es imposible entrar y salir materializándose, que es por lo que estamos haciendo a pie esta parte tan cutre. Y Hefi no se puso a construir este lugar hasta _después_ de toda la movida con Dahak. Ya sabes.

Gabrielle lo sabía perfectamente y se puso pálida por los recuerdos que le traía ese nombre.

—El caso es —continuó la diosa—, que siempre me he preguntado, en el fondo, cuál era el motivo real. Tuerce a la izquierda. Ah... ya hemos llegado.

Gabrielle contempló la austera estancia, localizó el Ojo sin dificultad y observó el resto despacio. Había candelabros de pared por toda la habitación y una pared que también parecía hacer las veces de puerta. Había un gran altar plano debajo del Ojo y unas cuantas trampas más esparcidas al azar. No había muebles, y Afrodita señaló el altar. Sacó sus notas.

—Vale, tienes que esparcir las cenizas de Xena sobre el altar. Con cuidado, aunque tampoco es que aquí haya viento que se las pueda llevar.

Gabrielle dudó y luego quitó la tapa. El olor le produjo una arcada y se quedó inmóvil apretando la mandíbula hasta que se le pasó.

—¿De cualquier manera? O sea, ¿tengo que formar una figura con ellas, extenderlas por igual o qué?

Afrodita recorrió el pergamino con un dedo.

—No dice. Pero yo diría que las extiendas por igual. Tampoco es que sepamos a qué corresponde cada ceniza, ¿sabes? —Volvió a concentrarse en sus notas y no vio el estremecimiento de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle agitó con precaución la urna, intentando distribuir las cenizas de manera uniforme por la piedra. Tardó un rato y mientras, Afrodita se sentó en el suelo para meditar. Cuando terminó, Gabrielle regresó con la diosa y le puso una mano titubeante en el hombro. Dita abrió despacio los ojos y sonrió a la bardo.

—¿Has acabado, cielito? —Gabrielle asintió—. Vale, pues a ver. Mmm, pon la espada aquí —señaló—, y el chakram aquí —señaló otro punto—. Oh, espera... vas a tener que usar el chakram para derramar la sangre. —Arrugó la cara con asco.

Gabrielle obedeció y colocó la espada en su sitio y dividió el chakram. Puso una parte en el altar y agarró la otra con la mano derecha. Se volvió para mirar a Afrodita, aguardando nuevas instrucciones.

—Vale, mm... ahora viene la parte asquerosa. Tienes que... uuuh... mm, hacerte un corte muy profundo para que sangre mucho. —Se estremeció—. Vas a tener que compartir como la mitad de la sangre de tu cuerpo para que esto funcione.

A Gabrielle se le desorbitaron los ojos, pero asintió aceptándolo.

—No te preocupes, nena. Yo estaré aquí controlando. —Dita respiró hondo—. ¿Lista?

Gabrielle alzó el chakram y Afrodita cogió la mano izquierda de la bardo con la suya. Con la mano derecha, acarició la parte interna de la muñeca izquierda de Gabrielle.

—Aquí —dijo en voz baja—. Ésta viene directamente del corazón.

Gabrielle se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, luego levantó el chakram y se cortó limpiamente sin inmutarse. La sangre empezó a manar despacio y los ojos verdes se abrieron y se fijaron un momento en Afrodita, y luego prestó atención a las cenizas que poco a poco se iban empapando de rojo.

Cenizas que estaban adquiriendo el contorno etéreo de una figura muy conocida. Gabrielle sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver la conocida forma que había echado en falta con doliente intensidad desde hacía más de doce lunas. Notó que le resbalaban las lágrimas y observó cómo caían sin obstáculo sobre el altar y se mezclaban con la sangre y las cenizas.

En ese momento, Ares entró como una exhalación e interrumpió el ritual, deteniéndolo todo. Las cenizas se diseminaron y Gabrielle soltó un grito agónico cuando la sangre intentó volver a meterse en su ser.

Afrodita tocó un punto del cuello de Gabrielle y la dejó inconsciente por compasión. Entonces la diosa se irguió y pegó un bofetón a Ares, furiosa por esta interferencia final.

—¡Ojalá te pudras en el Tártaro, Ares! ¡Ya casi la teníamos!

—¿Qué? ¿Casi teníais a quién?

—A Xena, idiota. ¡Estábamos recuperando a Xena y lo has fastidiado por completo!

—¿Y _yo_ cómo lo iba a saber? ¡No me lo habías dicho!

—Exacto... no te lo dije porque no quería que estuvieras aquí... justo por esta razón. ¡No tienes sentido común cuando se trata de Xena y con todo lo que has hecho últimamente no has conseguido más que empeorar las cosas!

—Yo... pero...

—Vete, Ares. No quiero que estés aquí cuando Gabrielle se despierte. No se merece el dolor que le has causado y no creo que podamos solucionarlo. No quedan suficientes cenizas de Xena para trabajar. —Vaciló al ver la expresión de dolor que le cruzó el rostro—. Por favor, Ares —dijo con tono apagado—. Vete ya.

Él miró a Gabrielle, que por suerte seguía inconsciente cerca del altar. Le cerró la herida de la muñeca y luego se inclinó para darle un beso en la sien.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle. Fuiste una digna adversaria, pero no te merecías esto. Ninguna de las dos os lo merecíais.

Ni se molestó en mirar a Afrodita, que estaba boquiabierta. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido.


	5. Capítulo 4

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

Afrodita se arrodilló al lado de Gabrielle y la zarandeó suavemente para despertarla. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría la bardo por el hecho de que Ares hubiera logrado encontrarlas y echarlo todo a perder de mala manera. Se preguntó cómo había logrado localizarlas, y entonces los ojos verdes se abrieron y volvió a concentrarse en la mujer que yacía a su lado.

Gabrielle jadeó, recuperando el conocimiento brusca y repentinamente. En ese instante, sintió un calor íntimo que le inundaba el alma y se regocijó. Aferró la mano de Afrodita, mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa radiante.

—La siento, Afrodita. ¡Está viva! —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Xena? ¿Xena? —Volvió a mirar a la diosa—. ¿Dónde está, Afrodita? Sé que está viva... la siento. —Se puso la mano de Dita en el pecho—. Aquí. Su corazón late con el mío.

Afrodita sonrió y le apretó la mano, sintiendo el ritmo estable de los latidos, y luego se apartó y se pellizcó el caballete de la nariz con los dedos.

—Pues entonces... tengo una noticia buena y otra mala.

Gabrielle estrujó la mano que todavía sujetaba y Dita hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Cuidadín con el género, cielo. Me vas a dejar marcas. —Se soltó la mano delicadamente y la puso sobre la de la bardo—. Bueno, la buena noticia es que está viva, ¿no? Eso es bueno.

—Sííííí... ¿y cuál es la mala noticia?

—La mala noticia es que no está aquí y no sé dónde está.

—Pero eso podemos arreglarlo, ¿no? ¿Podemos hacer el ritual otra vez?

—Mm, no. No quedan suficientes cenizas para intentarlo de nuevo.

—¿¡QUÉ?! —Gabrielle se levantó de un salto—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Lo voy a matar yo misma!

—¡Eh, eh, Gab! Para el carro. Se ha ido. Además, no puedes matarlo, ¿recuerdas? Vuelve a ser un dios. —Rodeó los hombros de Gabrielle con el brazo y la agarró con fuerza cuando la bardo intentó zafarse. Y luego la sostuvo con más fuerza aún cuando los hombros que tenía debajo del brazo empezaron a hundirse derrotados. Cogió a Gabrielle por la barbilla y le subió la cara para mirarla a los ojos—. Tú sabes que está viva, ¿no? —Esperó a que asintiera—. Muy bien... pues puedes usar la conexión que sientes con ella para encontrarla. Tendría que estar tirado.

Gabrielle resopló, riendo entre lágrimas.

—Afrodita, para nosotras nunca ha habido nada que estuviera tirado. Tengo la impresión de que esto no va a ser distinto.

Afrodita se echó a reír compasivamente y se llevó la cabeza de la bardo a los labios.

—Tienes razón. —Miró a su alrededor y se estremeció—. Salgamos de aquí. Este sitio ahora me da repelús.

Salieron despacio, siguiendo las marcas que había dejado Afrodita y que ahora iba eliminando meticulosamente.

—Hefi no puso marcas por algún motivo. Sólo intento respetarlo —explicó Dita como respuesta a la pregunta tácita de Gabrielle.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, Afrodita volvió a colocar el escudo que había originalmente. Luego agitó la mano para regresar al Olimpo.

Dita las hizo aparecer directamente en la habitación de Gabrielle, pues sabía que ésta iba a notar el efecto de la pérdida de sangre de una forma muy cruda y repentina. Estaba en lo cierto y apenas logró sostener a la bardo cuando se empezó a desplomar. La diosa metió a Gabrielle en la cama y luego fue a su propia habitación. Esta aventura la había agotado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer y todavía tenía que ocuparse de su negociado habitual del amor. Decidió echarse una siesta.

* * *

Los ojos verdes se abrieron despacio, al tiempo que la elegante nariz se agitaba por el olor a canela y azúcar que flotaba en su dirección. Se estiró con calma, sonriendo por el renovado calor que sentía correr por su alma y maravillada por el hambre que le retorcía el estómago.

—Parece que la inmortalidad no me ha quitado el apetito.

Gabrielle apartó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama. Caminó por la gruesa alfombra hasta la mesa y sonrió al ver los humeantes bollos de canela que la recibieron.

Se volvió con el plato a la cama y se sentó, con expresión pensativa. El calor característico que sabía que era Xena era lejano, pero era real. Sonrió dulcemente, con esperanzas renovadas.

—Te encontraré, Xena. De algún modo, de alguna manera, te encontraré y volveremos a estar juntas.

* * *

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando los ojos azules se abrieron por fin y miraron su entorno, desorientados. Éste no era el más allá que se esperaba. De hecho, sentía una clara punzada de hambre en el vientre y un fuego en la sangre. No parecía ser en absoluto un más allá. Se clavó un dedo en el tronco y se pellizcó el brazo, y llegó a la conclusión de que su carne desnuda era real.

Se puso en pie despacio, mirando confusa a su alrededor. No estaba en Japa y esto no parecía Grecia, ni Chin, ni Britania, ni Egipto. La tierra era plana, y cuando se le acostumbraron los ojos, se dio cuenta de que abarcaba una larguísima distancia con la vista. Había una luz a lo lejos y sin hacer caso de su desnudez, la guerrera se dirigió hacia allí.

Avanzó unos pasos tambaleándose, tropezó y se dio cuenta de que estaba débil de hambre y de algo más... indefinible.

Se arrodilló en la hierba y las briznas le hicieron suaves cosquillas en la piel. Cerró los ojos, apartando la sensación de su mente, y se concentró en los sonidos que la rodeaban. Se oía el roce de la hierba, el silbido del viento y... sonrió. Justo a su izquierda se oía a un animal... una liebre, por el olor.

Con sigilo, rodeó a su presa, esperando pacientemente. Todo acabó antes de que el conejo comprendiera que había caído en una trampa. La guerrera lo agarró por el blando cuello y le hincó los dientes con placer. Empezó a sentir el calor y la fuerza que le inundaban los huesos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tiró la liebre con asco e intentó vomitar, pero no tenía nada que regurgitar en el estómago. Se levantó de golpe, ahora con fuerzas suficientes para dirigirse hacia la luz a buen paso.

* * *

Acababa de amanecer cuando entró en el pequeño campamento. Al principio todo el mundo se quedó mirándola, hasta que una mujer mayor se acercó a ella con una manta.

—¿Netonêševehe, ka'êškone? ¿Tosa'e netao'setsêhe'ohtse?

La guerrera frunció el ceño, pues no comprendía el idioma. La anciana envolvió despacio su cuerpo desnudo con la piel, apartando con delicadeza el alborotado pelo oscuro de su cara de rasgos cincelados. Entonces se dio golpecitos en el pecho.

—Hotassa —declaró, y señaló a la guerrera, enarcando una ceja con aire interrogante.

Los ojos azules examinaron el campamento, fijándose en lo bien organizado que estaba y en los miembros de la tribu que aguardaban pacientemene. No parecían amenazadores... simplemente curiosos, y decidió que se quedaría con ellos todo el tiempo que se lo permitieran hasta que lograra averiguar dónde estaba y cómo volver a casa.

Miró de nuevo a la mujer de aspecto maternal y sonrió, haciéndola sonreír a su vez. Se señaló a sí misma con el pulgar.

—Xena —contestó y dejó que la anciana la llevara a un lugar junto al fuego.

* * *

Gabrielle recogió su zurrón y fue en busca de Dita. Se sorprendió al encontrar a la diosa acurrucada con una almohada y profundamente dormida. Sacudió a Dita por el hombro con delicadeza.

—¿Afrodita?

—Ahora no, Gab... durmiendo.

Gabrielle se quedó con los ojos como platos. No sabía que los dioses y las diosas dormían, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Dita había estado trabajando más de lo habitual al tener que funcionar como dos diosas, además de toda la ayuda y la investigación que había llevado a cabo por la propia Gabrielle. Cubrió los hombros de Dita con el edredón de plumas y sonrió al ver que se pegaba más a la almohada. Gabrielle se agachó y dio un beso a Afrodita en la mejilla.

—Adiós, amiga mía. Dulces sueños. Ven a verme alguna vez, ¿quieres? Tengo la sensación de que me va a hacer falta que estemos en contacto para evitar volverme loca.

Dita no contestó, pero suspiró levemente y sonrió.

Gabrielle colocó una nota en la mesa, luego fue hasta la puerta y se volvió por última vez.

—Gracias, Afrodita —dijo, y luego bajó despacio por el pasillo y salió del palacio olímpico. Calculó que le quedaban varios días de viaje por delante para llegar al mar. Iba a regresar al principio... al lugar donde había empezado todo esto casi dos años antes.

* * *

Gabrielle tardó casi una semana en llegar a la costa más cercana al pie del Monte Olimpo. Oyó un grito que proclamaba un nombre que no oía desde Japa y que le gustaría olvidar. Examinó los barcos anclados en la pequeña ciudad portuaria y encontró lo que buscaba.

—¿Pequeño Dragón?

Gabrielle alzó una mano.

—Capitana, por favor. Me llamo Gabrielle.

A Katerina von Lihp casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. El Pequeño Dra... Gabrielle acababa de decir más palabras seguidas que durante todo el viaje de Japa a Shanghai. La capitana miró bien a la mujer que tenía delante vestida con una túnica suelta de algodón y polainas, y en sus ojos verdes vio una expresión de esperanza renovada y determinación.

—Bueno, Gabrielle, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? No creía que te fuera a ver aquí después de tanto tiempo.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Ahora fue Katerina la que se quedó confusa.

—Han transcurrido dieciocho lunas desde que te vi en el puerto del sur. Pero eso ya lo tienes que saber.

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza.

—Mm, no. He estado muy ocupada. Supongo que he perdido la noción del tiempo. —Antes de que la capitana pudiera comentar nada, Gabrielle prosiguió—: ¿Estás ocupada, o puedo contratarte?

—Bueno, normalmente no llevamos pasajeros, pero por ti... ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Tengo que regresar a Japa... a Higuchi. Tengo que volver donde empezó todo esto.

Katerina la miró pensativa largos segundos y por fin asintió.

—Eso está bien. De todas formas, teníamos que volver pronto, porque tengo que recoger más mercancías. ¿Cuándo podrías estar lista para zarpar?

—Mm, ¿ahora?

—Ahora está bien, ¿hä? Vamos. La tripulación ya debe de estar terminando de cargar. Zarpamos con la marea, cuando la luna esté en lo alto.

—¿Y tus honorarios?

—Ah, de eso ya hablaremos a bordo. Serán justos, te lo prometo.

Gabrielle asintió. Katerina había sido muy amable y ni una sola vez había intentado aprovecharse de su tristeza. Se sentía segura confiando en esta pequeña y extraña capitana mercante. Había aprendido a la fuerza cuándo no debía fiarse y su instinto era muy acertado. De modo que siguió a la capitana hasta un largo barco atracado en la orilla.

La mayoría de la tripulación recordaba a Gabrielle del anterior viaje que habían hecho juntos y la saludaron amablemente cuando subió a bordo. Katerina la instaló en el mismo camarote pequeño que ya había usado y al amanecer del día siguiente, el barco y su tripulación ya estaban bajando por la costa de Grecia.

No tardó en establecerse una rutina. Cada mañana, Gabrielle entrenaba con el arma que hubiera elegido para ese día, alternando entre los sais, la vara y la katana para mantenerse alerta y no perder el interés. Luego se dedicaba a ayudar con cualquier trabajillo que pudiera encontrar y que no interfiriera con el funcionamiento cotidiano del barco.

Era un poco más comunicativa, pero la tripulación seguía mostrándose muy respetuosa con los límites que se habían establecido la primera vez y descubrió que se sentía un poco sola. De modo que por lo menos una vez por semana, iba a la cocina y guisaba, para evitar oxidarse, según decía. Pero era más que nada porque la cocinera la había tomado bajo su protección y a Gabrielle le recordaba muchísimo a la abuela que había conocido de niña. Los marineros no se quejaban. Todo lo contrario: estaban deseando que llegaran los días en que Gabrielle se ocupaba de la cocina. Esos días parecía haber manjares extra.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo y cada día era prácticamente igual que el siguiente, con la excepción de los días en que atracaban en un puerto para comerciar y reabastecerse. Gabrielle averiguó que a Katerina se la consideraba una capitana bastante indulgente. Establecía sus propias normas, se atenía a su propio programa y no veía motivo alguno para que su tripulación tuviera que conformarse con raciones de viaje durante semanas si había puertos por el camino en los que podían detenerse para recoger provisiones frescas. La vez anterior habían llegado a Grecia en tan sólo un año sólo por las prisas de reunirse con Gabrielle.

De modo que llevaban casi seis meses de travesía cuando llegaron a la punta del continente africano y Gabrielle se sintió más que agradecida por la ropa que llevaba. Sus polainas eran de lana gruesa y se había cambiado la túnica por un abrigoso jersey. El mar se iba poniendo más bravo y las olas eran cada vez más grandes, y hasta con el anillo de Afrodita, Gabrielle notaba los claros inicios de la naúsea en el estómago.

Después de sus ejercicios, Gabrielle se disculpó con la capitana y bajó para descansar. Sabía que con el mareo estaría mejor en cubierta, pero por el momento lo único que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos en la intimidad de su propio camarote.

Curiosamente, el movimiento no parecía afectarla al estar tumbada con los ojos cerrados, y Gabrielle se sumió en una duermevela llena de recuerdos e imágenes que no tenían el menor sentido. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo flotando a punto de quedarse dormida, pero por fin sintió que se hacía la calma a su alrededor. Gabrielle no abrió los ojos, pues no quería perder el trance meditabundo en el que estaba. Hasta que no notó una suave caricia en el pelo, no abrió los ojos parpadeando despacio.

—¿Afrodita?

—¡Hola, cosita! ¿Cómo vas? —Siguió acariciándola y Gabrielle volvió a relajarse con la sensación.

—Ahora mejor. Pero me alegro de verte. Te he echado de menos.

—Ah, pero qué cielo eres, Gab. Yo también te he echado de menos totalmente. Lamento no haberme podido despedir de ti —dijo con apenas un matiz de reproche.

Gabrielle entreabrió los ojos y miró a los ojos azules de Dita.

—Lo siento, Dita. Es que estabas tan a gusto que no quise molestarte. Pero...

—Pero, o sea, querías empezar a buscar a la Gran X, ¿eh? —La diosa sonrió comprensiva y siguió acariciando el cuero cabelludo de Gabrielle, sonriendo con indulgencia cuando la bardo cerró de nuevo los ojos y se relajó aún más con la caricia.

—Pues sí —asintió—. Quiero encontrarla para poder dejar todo esto atrás y seguir adelante con nuestra vida.

Gabrielle tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no vio la cara que se le puso a Afrodita al oír eso. Pero sí que notó el titubeo de la caricia y abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver la mueca de Dita antes de que forzara una sonrisa. Gabrielle se incorporó sobre un codo, pegando casi la nariz a la de la diosa. Afrodita se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por el pequeño camarote.

—¿Afrodita? —La voz de Gabrielle era casi un gruñido acusador.

—Sabes, preciosidad, he estado superocupada desde que te fuiste... montañas de amor superguay, ¿sabes? Seguirles el ritmo a los griegos y a los romanos es más que suficiente para, o sea, dejar superagotada a una diosa del amor con turno doble. Pero bueno —se apresuró a añadir Dita, al ver que Gabrielle se estaba impacientando un poco—. En el poco tiempo libre que he tenido, me he dedicado a buscar a esa guerrera supermolona tuya. —Afrodita hizo una pausa y se obligó a sonreír alegremente—. Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala.

Gabrielle se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, se tapó los ojos con las manos entrelazadas y gimió.

—Esto no me va a gustar, ¿verdad? —suspiró—. Dame la mala noticia.

—Pues, cielito, la mala noticia es que todavía estoy tratando de averiguar _dónde_ está Xena exactamente. Es que todavía no estoy muy segura de dónde o cuándo está. Verás, he recorrido todo el mundo conocido en la red divina mundial buscándola y hasta he ido en persona a Japa, a Escandinavia y a Egipto para hablar con los dioses de allí. Sé que allí no está porque también la hemos buscado con sus redes. Cómo me voy a superalegrar cuando tengamos todas nuestras redes unidas, pero creo que eso todavía va a tardar un poco.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —Gabrielle se incorporó agitando las manos—. Estoy segura de que las complejidades de vuestro artilugio divino son fascinantes y en cualquier otro momento me encantaría charlar a fondo del tema. Pero ahora mismo, quiero retroceder _sólo_ un poquito.

—La buena noticia no me va a librar de ésta, ¿eh?

—¿La buena noticia?

—¡Pues sí! Sabemos que Xena no está en ningún lugar del mundo conocido, así que en realidad no tienes que volver a Japa. Sé que ese sitio te trae unos recuerdos superchungos.

Gabrielle se pasó las uñas por el cuero cabelludo totalmente exasperada y por fin se frotó la cara y suspiró.

—Afrodita, si Xena no está en ningún lugar del mundo conocido, ¿dónde está?

Dita estampó un pie en el suelo llena de irritación.

—¡No lo sé! —Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se lo puso de punta—. ¡Nunca había visto nada parecido, y sólo fue un breve vistazo!

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que no es algún lugar del mundo conocido?

—¡Porque era en el futuro, dentro de unos mil quinientos a dos mil años! —gritó Dita, y luego se tapó la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y ver que Gabrielle se desplomaba en la cama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gabrielle con un susurro ahogado.

Dita se sentó al lado de Gabrielle y le cogió las manos, tirando de ella para abrazarla con cierta dificultad. Durante varios minutos no se dijeron nada, mientras Afrodita se concentraba en calmar el pulso acelerado de Gabrielle. Frotó tiernamente la espalda de la bardo, intentando que se relajara. Por fin y con mucha firmeza, Gabrielle se apartó, aunque siguió agarrada a las manos de Dita.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Xena está en algún lugar del futuro y que voy a tener que esperar de mil quinientos a dos mil años para _intentar_ siquiera encontrarla?

—Pues sí. Es el máximo que he conseguido delimitarlo. Yo...

Gabrielle se soltó las manos de las de Afrodita y se levantó para dar vueltas. La diosa se quedó mirándola pacientemente mientras Gabrielle recorría de lado a lado los tres pasos que había entre la pared y la puerta, agitando las manos y hablando sola. Por fin, pareció llegar a una conclusión y se volvió a desplomar al lado de Afrodita.

Agitó las manos, aunque Dita estaba sentada en silencio con cara de desconcierto.

—Vale, escucha. Ahora mismo no quiero saber cómo lo has averiguado. La verdad es que no creo que mi cerebro pudiera aguantar la sobrecarga en estos momentos. Pero, ¿estás segura de que era dentro de tanto tiempo?

Dita se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Todavía no sé cómo ha llegado allí, ni siquiera dónde _está_ ese allí. Pero estoy bastante segura del momento.

—¿Bastante segura?

—Vamos, Gabrielle, no me agobies, ¿quieres? Estoy trabajando con un montón de incógnitas. Sé que es duro, ¡pero hago todo lo que puedo!

—Perdona, Afrodita. Es que...

—¡Lo sé, nena, lo sé! —asintió Dita, abrazando a la bardo—. Seguiré buscando, pero no puedo hacer nada para conseguir que el tiempo transcurra más rápido.

—Supongo que no podrías enviarme a dentro de mil quinientos años, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gabrielle medio en broma.

—Nena, aunque supiera perfectamente cuándo y dónde está, no podría enviarte hasta allí. Cuando Herc destruyó la piedra de Cronos, nos arrebató la capacidad de cruzar las líneas temporales. Tenemos que vivir el tiempo como todo el mundo. Lo siento.

Gabrielle estrujó a Afrodita y luego se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

—Tranquila, Dita. No pensaba que pudieras, porque si no, seguro que ya lo habrías hecho. Pero valía la pena intentarlo. Tenía que preguntártelo.

—Ya lo sé, preciosidad. No serías tú misma si no intentaras de todo para llegar hasta ella.

Siguieron sentadas en la cama, conformes durante un rato con absorber el consuelo que se daban la una a la otra. Por fin, Gabrielle apartó la cabeza del hombro de Afrodita.

—Así que ahora tengo que pensar qué voy a hacer durante los próximos mil quinientos años.

—Bueno, a lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar un poco con eso, al menos para empezar —contestó Dita, y esperó a que Gabrielle la mirara. Cuando estuvo segura de que contaba con toda la atención de Gabrielle, preguntó—: ¿Tú crees que podrías llevar a las amazonas a un nuevo hogar?

Gabrielle enarcó una ceja y esperó.

—Diana... Artemisa me pidió que estuviera pendiente de ellas, y lo he hecho hasta donde me ha sido posible. Pero me cuesta, con todo lo que tengo que hacer además, ¿sabes? Y les están dando mucho por saco. Las están echando del poco territorio que les queda, y he pensado que a lo mejor querrías ayudarlas a encontrar un nuevo hogar.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Me parece que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellas. ¿Se te ha ocurrido algún sitio?

Afrodita materializó un mapa y lo colocó encima de la cama.

—Pues estaba pensando en una isla, tal vez aquí. —Señaló una zona donde había varias islas agrupadas y que estaba razonablemente cerca de la India—. Tendrían más posibilidades de mantener a la Nación con vida si hay hombres relativamente cerca sin tener que compartir el mismo espacio necesariamente.

Gabrielle miró el mapa atentamente.

—Eso podría funcionar. De hecho, estaría muy bien. Escucha, cuando lleguemos al próximo puerto, desembarcaré y volveré a Grecia.

—Pero...

—Afrodita, voy a tardar en reunir a todas las que quedan, y no puedo ir apareciendo y desapareciendo de los sitios. La gente empezará a darse cuenta, y si tengo que sobrevivir dos mil años, tengo que pasar lo más desapercibida que pueda.

Afrodita hizo un levísimo puchero.

Gabrielle cedió un poquito.

—Escucha. Te escribo un aviso y te doy una lista de todos los lugares donde hay que hacerlo público. Si pudieras asegurarte de que eso queda hecho, sería una ayuda tremenda.

Dita aplaudió y se puso a dar saltitos.

—¡Eso sí que lo puedo hacer!

—Bien. ¡Gracias! Así, esperemos que la mayoría de ellas estén en el lugar de encuentro cuando llegue yo, y luego puedo dejar unas instrucciones crípticas para las que se rezaguen o para las mujeres que quieran unirse a la Nación más adelante.

—Una idea total... ¡mola cantidad, nena! Bueno, pues yo me voy, pero volveré para recoger esas cosas cuando las tengas, ¿vale? ¡Llámame!

—Lo haré, Afrodita. Gracias por venir a verme.

—Oh, cielo... ya te puedes preparar para verme entrar y salir de tu vida con regularidad a partir de ahora. Tenemos que mantenernos unidas, tú y yo. ¡Gracias por echarme un cable, nena! ¡Eres _guay_!

La diosa desapareció con su habitual fanfarria, dejando un rastro de pétalos frescos de rosa. La llamada inmediata a la puerta le impidió ponerse a pensar, y Gabrielle no se sorprendió al ver a la capitana Lihp ante ella.

—¿Estás bien, Gabrielle? El contramaestre me ha dicho que le ha parecido oírte hablando sola y sé que con el tiempo que hemos tenido, lo estabas pasando mal.

—Estoy bien, capitana, pero resulta que debo desembarcar en nuestra próxima escala. Te pagaré por la travesía completa —se apresuró a explicar Gabrielle—, pero es que me he acordado de repente de una cosa que me he dejado por hacer y tengo que regresar y ocuparme de ello lo antes posible.

—Podríamos...

—No, capitana, por favor. Éste es tu negocio y sé que tienes contratos con comerciantes además de nuestro acuerdo. No voy a permitir que pierdas el tiempo o clientes por mi culpa. Sobre todo porque si yo hubiera pensado antes de organizar esto, me habría acordado de este asunto, cosa que no hice.

—Hay un largo viaje de regreso a Grecia, Pequeño Dragón. ¿Estás segura...?

—Sí, capitana, estoy segura, pero te agradezco tu preocupación. La valoro mucho.

—Bueno, has sido una buena pasajera y has aportado mucho como miembro de esta tripulación. Todos te vamos a echar muchísimo de menos cuando te marches.

—Gracias, capitana, por todo lo que habéis hecho tu tripulación y tú. Os estaré siempre agradecida. —Gabrielle le ofreció la mano y Katerina la aceptó con elegancia.

—Llegaremos a nuestro siguiente puerto dentro de dos días. Me aseguraré de que tienes todo lo necesario para el viaje de regreso antes de que zarpemos del puerto.

—No tienes...

—Sí, ¿hä? He hecho una promesa, y Katerina von Lihp jamás incumple una promesa cuando es posible cumplirla.

—Tengo que decirte, capitana... que mi estancia a bordo de tu barco ha sido la más agradable de todas las que he vivido.

—No eres muy marinera, ¿mmm? —dijo con apenas un amago de sonrisa pícara—. Bueno, te lo agradezco. Estoy orgullosa de mi barco y de mi tripulación. Es una buena nave y son buena gente.

—Sí que lo son. Y tú también.

Katerina se ruborizó levemente.

—¿Vas a subir a cubierta dentro de poco, o digo que te bajen la cena?

—Subiré. Tengo entendido que esta noche canta Schmidt.

—Sí, efectivamente. Te vemos ahora, ¿hä?

—Sí, deja que me lave un poco y ahora mismo subo.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Pues nos vemos en cubierta.

Gabrielle cerró la puerta tras la efusiva capitana y se sentó en la cama. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y contempló el techo, aunque estaba concentrada en algo interno que sólo ella era capaz de ver.

—¡Dos mil años! Oh, Xena, ¿pero cómo voy a sobrevivir? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

* * *

Las primeras horas de la nueva vida de Xena transcurrieron sobre todo en silencio. Pasó el tiempo observando y escuchando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y llegó a la clara conclusión de que Grecia estaba muy lejos. El último recuerdo coherente que tenía previo a su llegada era de haber estado tumbada en las pieles que compartían contemplando las estrellas con Gabrielle y después de eso... No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Hotassa era la primera esposa del hechicero de la tribu y había decidido por su cuenta y riesgo adoptar a Xena. Al chamán no le importaba: su hijo primogénito había demostrado interés por la guerrera y a Xena le venía bien que Hotassa le enseñara las costumbres de la tribu.

Una vez terminadas las conversaciones y discusiones con los ancianos de la tribu, Hotassa llevó a Xena al manantial para que se lavara y también llevó un vestido propio de una nativa. Xena se bañó y luego miró el vestido con desdén. Era muy bonito y los adornos de cuentas estaban muy bien, pero no era nada práctico para una guerrera. Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—¡Heehe'e! —contestó Hotassa con vehemencia—. He'eo'o hoestôtse.

Xena no hizo ademán de coger el vestido que le alargaba Hotassa y la anciana volvió a ofrecérselo con determinación.

—He'eo'o hoestôtse.

—¡No! —contestó Xena con la misma actitud desafiante—. ¡Quiero eso!

Xena dio la vuelta a la anciana en dirección al campamento y señaló a uno de los jóvenes guerreros que pasaba tan contento con pantalones largos y un taparrabos.

Hotassa sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Hova'âhane! —exclamó—. Notaxe nêhpêso'hestôtse... he'eo'o hoestôtse.

—Mira, Hotassa. Yo soy guerrera y esto —cogió la prenda y la agitó delante de la mujer mayor—, no me sirve. ¡Quiero eso!

Las dos mujeres se miraron largamente de hito en hito hasta que Hotassa cogió el vestido, lo tiró al suelo y se marchó muy irritada.

Xena se envolvió mejor con la manta y cogió el vestido. Luego regresó al campamento.

—Ah, esto me servirá —murmuró por lo bajo, al tiempo que sacaba el cuchillo de su vaina sin hacer ruido. Luego se envolvió bien con la manta y se puso a cortar las costuras pacientemente. A su alrededor se empezó a formar un corrillo de curiosos, pero no les hizo el menor caso y continuó trabajando. Hotassa se abrió paso a través del grupo de mujeres y niños, advirtiendo que los hombres estaban igual de interesados, pero intentaban aparentar indiferencia.

—¿Netonêševe?

—Necesito una aguja y cordel. Ya sabes —dijo, al ver la confusión en los ojos de Hotassa. Hizo gestos con las manos—. Para coser.

Hotassa se sentía intrigada, y al comprender la petición indicada por los gestos que hacía Xena, fue a su tienda a coger su cesta de costura. Luego se quedó mirando con paciencia mientras Xena transformaba la prenda en algo... diferente.

Xena estuvo ahí sentada hasta ya avanzada la tarde, notando distraída que toda la actividad del campamento parecía haberse detenido a la espera de que ella diera a conocer su obra. Satisfecha por fin, inspeccionó el atuendo de dos piezas. Contenta con lo que veía, Xena dejó caer la manta y se puso su nueva ropa.

La parte inferior era parecida a un taparrabos, salvo que debajo llevaba unos pantaloncillos. La parte superior era de una sola pieza y sin mangas y apenas rozaba la parte alta de su taparrabos. Xena sonrió al darse cuenta de que su nuevo atuendo se parecía mucho a algunas de las ropas que había llevado Gabrielle. De repente, se le cortó la respiración y se concentró en hacer entrar y salir aire de los pulmones. El lugar de su corazón que siempre había sido Gabrielle estaba vacío y yermo.

—¿Zee-nah?

Al oír su nombre pronunciado con dificultad por labios poco acostumbrados, Xena sonrió con tristeza. Era un crudo recordatorio de lo que le faltaba.

—¿Zee-nah? ¿Nepevomohtâhehe? —Hotassa le puso una mano a Xena en el brazo, y aunque Xena no comprendía el idioma, la pregunta que se veía en los ojos de la mujer mayor era inconfundible. Sonrió trémulamente y dio unas palmaditas en la mano posada en su brazo.

—Estoy bien, Hotassa. Bueno, todo lo bien que puedo estar en estos momentos —murmuró por lo bajo.

Hotassa sonrió, se volvió hacia donde estaban congregados los guerreros y le hizo un gesto a su hijo. El hombre se adelantó y se abrió paso a través del gentío.

—¡Hetsêheohe, Kya Nenaasêstse!

El joven chamán se acercó y se puso a tocarle la cara a Xena hasta que ésta le apartó las manos con brusquedad. Él sonrió, murmuró algo que ella no entendió y le acarició los brazos con los dedos. Esta vez ella se zafó y lo apartó de un empujón.

—¿Quién Tártaro te crees que eres?

Kya gruñó y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero ella se hizo a un lado y le dio una patada en el culo, luego se volvió y le sonrió ferozmente. Lo señaló agitando los dedos.

—Vamos, grandullón. ¿Quieres jugar?

Él quiso agarrarla y esta vez ella le clavó los dedos en el cuello y se quedó mirando cuando él cayó de rodillas, sin poder respirar.

—Acabo de cortar el flujo de sangre a tu cerebro. A lo mejor, cuando te suelte, te lo riega lo suficiente para que captes la indirecta.

Le empezó a sangrar la nariz y ella le clavó los dedos de nuevo y se echó hacia atrás con la intención de dejarlo sin sentido de un puñetazo. Se sobresaltó cuando el chamán mayor le agarró la mano.

—Hova'âhane —dijo, meneando la cabeza—. ¡Eneoestse!

El hombre mayor le hizo un gesto a su hijo y éste se escabulló a otra tienda. Entonces el hombre la entregó a Hotassa y regresó junto a la hoguera donde había estado sentado. Hotassa cogió a Xena del brazo y la llevó a la pequeña tienda que habían preparado para ella al lado de la suya.

Xena contempló el pequeño espacio, fijándose en el agujero que había en lo alto y en el hoyo para el fuego que estaba en el suelo justo debajo. Hotassa hacía gestos señalando y Xena vio que salvo por unas cuantas pieles, el lugar estaba vacío. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la vivienda y Hotassa corrió tras ella.

La mujer mayor la agarró del brazo y sólo por un inmenso esfuerzo de voluntad, Xena no la tumbó de un puñetazo. En cambio, se volvió en redondo con los ojos ardientes y Hotassa retrocedió un paso sin querer. Xena se controló conscientemente, recordándose que no era culpa de esta mujer que ella se sintiera tan desequilibrada y que, hasta ahora, Hotassa se había comportado como una amiga.

Sonrió y alzó las manos con gesto de súplica.

—Lo siento —dijo, sabiendo que la mujer no entendería las palabras, pero con la esperanza de que los gestos transmitieran lo que pensaba. Xena se pasó las manos por el pelo llena de frustración. Notó que un fuego empezaba a quemarle las entrañas y eso, unido a todo lo demás, le produjo inquietud. Se esforzó por hablar con Hotassa con gestos, pero la mujer mayor negó con la cabeza, indicando que no comprendía.

Por fin, Xena la cogió de la mano y la metió de nuevo en la pequeña vivienda, indicando el hoyo vacío para el fuego y las pieles. Hotassa asintió comprendiendo, llevó a Xena fuera y señaló con gestos la amplia pradera. Xena la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Hotassa cogió una cesta que había al lado de su propia hoguera, agarró a Xena de la mano y la llevó al campo abierto que había detrás del campamento. Recorrieron una corta distancia, hasta alejarse un poco, y Hotassa se puso a mirar por el suelo con atención. De repente, se agachó, cogió algo con aire victorioso y lo puso en la cesta.

Xena lo miró bien y luego apartó la cabeza sorprendida y asqueada.

—Oh, lo dirás en broma. ¿Quieres que use excrementos de animales para el fuego?

—¡Ho'esta, heehe'e! —contestó Hotassa enfáticamente, como si comprendiera lo que decía Xena. Le puso a Xena la cesta en las manos con mucha firmeza. Luego se dio la vuelta y regresó al campamento.

Xena se quedó inmóvil largo rato, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la brisa le soplara en la cara. _Oh, Gabrielle... ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Dónde estoy y qué nos ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha pasado? No te siento y sin embargo, estabas viva en mis brazos justo... oh, dioses..._ Sus pensamientos se apagaron y cayó de rodillas por la angustia. La sensación de desgarro en el alma era abrumadora y Xena dejó que se abatiera sobre ella como una ola.

Sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, siguió allí sentada en un silencio de espanto, penando. Pero ya estaba totalmente oscuro cuando volvió a su ser, tapada con la manta que le había dado Hotassa... _¿ha sido esta mañana?..._ y a su lado había un cuenco de estofado que aún estaba algo caliente.

La comida que estaba a su lado le recordó otro tipo de hambre, y sin ser consciente de sus intenciones, se quitó la manta y se arrastró sigilosa por la hierba. La marmota ya estaba muerta y desangrada cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Xena echó a correr, con la esperanza de huir de los perros del infierno que de repente parecían perseguirla. La vida ya no tenía sentido y ella había perdido el equilibrio.

Cuando amaneció, había tomado una decisión. Averiguaría qué dios estaba jugando con su vida y descubriría en qué vida o en qué más allá la había depositado. Y luego, costara lo que costase, encontraría la manera de volver con Gabrielle.

* * *

Xena regresó al campamento desaliñada y silenciosa. Entró inmediatamente en su pequeña tienda y se sorprendió al ver la manta doblada pulcramente sobre las pieles, un montoncito de estiércol de búfalo en el hoyo de la hoguera y otro cuenco de estofado caliente y un odre de agua cerca. Sonrió con tristeza, reconociendo que había encontrado a una amiga en este lugar.

Cogió el cuenco lo primero y se comió hasta el último bocado, pues su cuerpo comprendía que necesitaba ambas formas de alimento para sobrevivir y la supervivencia era fundamental hasta que lograra desentrañar este rompecabezas. Bebió un buen trago del agua del odre, hizo una ligera mueca por el sabor extraño y luego se bebió el odre entero.

Xena cogió el cuenco, la manta y el odre, salió deprisa de su vivienda y bajó a la orilla del río. Volvió a comprobar el agua con cuidado, luego rellenó el odre y lo dejó a un lado. Lavó el cuenco y el utensilio, luego se quitó la ropa y se lavó la suciedad de la noche que le cubría el cuerpo, sintiendo que se iba calmando al hacerlo. Se lavó lo mejor que pudo sin jabón, luego remojó bien su ropa de cuero, se envolvió en la manta y regresó al campamento.

Algunas miradas se posaron en Xena, pero no tantas como sería de imaginar, pues gran parte de la tribu no estaba presente. Colocó la ropa fuera para que se secara y fue a casa de Hotassa, cuenco en mano.

No sabía si Hotassa estaba allí, de modo que carraspeó y dijo suavemente:

—¿Hotassa?

Xena esperó con paciencia y oyó que alguien se movía dentro. Hotassa asomó la cabeza e hizo un gesto negativo cuando Xena quiso devolverle el cuenco.

—Zee-nah —dijo. Xena inclinó la cabeza como gesto de aceptación. Hotassa la miró con una ceja enarcada, indicando su falta de ropa. Xena se limitó a señalar la hierba donde su ropa se estaba secando y Hotassa indicó que lo comprendía asintiendo.

Xena se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo transmitir lo que quería pedir.

—Hotassa, necesito un pergamino, tinta y pluma. —Hizo gestos con las manos para describir lo que decía. Hotassa la miró sin comprender y Xena soltó un resoplido de frustración, y de repente su respeto por la capacidad de Gabrielle para comunicarse se elevó por las nubes. Miró a su alrededor, vio una cesta llena de cosas para hacer objetos de artesanía y cogió una pluma y un tarrito de pintura. Xena metió el extremo de la pluma en el recipiente de pintura negra. Luego cogió un trozo suelto de cuero y trazó varias marquitas.

—¿Me los puedo quedar? —preguntó, llevándose las cosas al pecho como señal de propiedad. Hotassa, aunque no entendía las palabras, reconoció el gesto y asintió dando su consentimiento, colocando las manos sobre las de Xena.

—Zee-nah.

—Gracias —dijo Xena suavemente, luego volvió a su pequeña tienda, se sentó delante y se puso a escribir muy concentrada.

 _Cosas que necesito saber_ _  
¿Estoy viva?  
Si es así, ¿dónde estoy?  
Si no es así, ¿qué más allá es éste?  
¿Gabrielle está viva?  
Si es así, ¿por qué no la siento?  
Si no es así, ¿dónde está y cómo ha muerto?  
¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?_

Dioses con la capacidad de traerme a este sitio:  
Ares  
Odín  
Apolo  
Morfeo  
El dios de Miguel  
Afrodita  
Hermes

Dioses con el deseo de traerme a este sitio:  
Ares: porque sí.  
Afrodita: ¿por algo que le haya pasado a Gabrielle?  
Odín: antiguos rencores.  
El dios de Miguel: ¿por lo de Lucifer?

¿Alguien más? ¿Alguien como Alti que pueda ganar algo separándome de Gabrielle?  
¿Puedo volver a casa?

Xena releyó su lista de preguntas e ideas, pellizcándose el labio inferior con el pulgar y el índice mientras pensaba. No prestaba atención a la pintura que se estaba extendiendo por la cara y ni se daba cuenta de que se parecía a Gabrielle cuando hacía eso mismo.

Al cabo de un momento, se puso a escribir de nuevo.

 _Cosas de las que estoy bastante segura_ _  
Este lugar es nuevo, ya sea vida o más allá.  
Me han manipulado para traerme aquí.  
Por lo menos parte de la respuesta debería estar cerca._

Releyó su trabajo por última vez y luego lo dejó a un lado, satisfecha con las conclusiones a las que había llegado por ahora. Todavía le quedaba espacio para añadir preguntas, razonamientos o hechos a medida que salieran a la luz. Por ahora, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Xena metió el trozo de cuero en su tienda, luego alargó la mano y cogió su ropa seca de la hierba donde estaba colocada. Se vistió, cogió la pintura y regresó a casa de Hotassa. Ésta la vio llegar y frunció el ceño al ver el tarrito de pintura que le ofrecía Xena.

—Hova'âhane. Zee-nah —dijo, meneando la cabeza y dando una palmadita a la guerrera en el pecho—. Zee-nah.

Xena aceptó asintiendo. Luego señaló la cesta que había usado Hotassa el día anterior e indicó la inmensa pradera con expresión interrogante. Hotassa sonrió y asintió con aprobación, y Xena cogió la cesta y se adentró en los campos abiertos.

Xena hizo varios viajes, llenando la cesta y vaciándola para formar un montón pequeño, pero cada vez mayor, entre su tienda y la de Hotassa. Por fin, el marido de Hotassa, el anciano hechicero, se puso delante de ella y alzó la mano. Su primer impulso fue cogérsela y retorcerla, pero se lo pensó cuando habló.

—Eneoestse —dijo amablemente con una sonrisa, indicando lo que ahora era un gran montón de estiércol—. Epeva'e. Nea'eše.

Xena asintió y se pasó un brazo por la frente para intentar evitar que se le metiera el sudor en los ojos. Dejó la cesta junto al tipi donde la había encontrado, fue a su propia tienda y cogió el odre de agua.

Se sentó para descansar un momento, bebiendo el agua todo lo deprisa que se atrevió. Hizo una mueca cuando un cuenco lleno de una espesa sustancia amarilla no identificable apareció debajo de su nariz. Xena lo cogió titubeante de manos de la sonriente Hotassa y murmuró:

—Gracias.

Era extraño, y la textura era desconcertante, pero descubrió que la mezcla tenía un agradable sabor dulce y que llenaba mucho. El calor y el hecho de tener la tripa llena, unidos a la falta de sueño y al esfuerzo emocional por el que había pasado en el corto tiempo que llevaba en el campamento, hicieron que Xena se sintiera horriblemente cansada. Por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, y lo último que recordaba era a Hotassa metiéndola en su tienda y el olor a hierba recién cortada antes de que su mente se cerrara y se hundiera en un sueño agotado.

* * *

Era cerca del amanecer cuando Xena abrió los ojos de nuevo y parpadeó confusa intentando recordar dónde estaba, dado que todo le resultaba tan extraño. La realidad la inundó y cerró los ojos hasta que se le pasó, sabiendo que todavía tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta y que estaba sin Gabrielle.

Sin embargo, la prioridad ahora era sobrevivir y, a pesar de la amabilidad de Hotassa, Xena sabía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de poder empezar a buscar las respuestas.

De modo que durante varios días, Xena aprendió las costumbres de la tribu. Aprendió a tejer cestas para recoger alimentos y estiércol. Atrapó peces y dejó asombrados a las mujeres y a los niños al pescar con las manos desnudas. Hotassa se apiadó de ella tras su primer fracaso como cocinera y siempre se aseguraba de preparar lo suficiente para compartirlo con Xena ante su propia hoguera. Xena, a cambio, se cercioraba de proporcionarle toda la comida y el estiércol que se le permitía.

Le había quedado claro muy pronto que en esta sociedad, los hombres y las mujeres tenían funciones distintas. Y que las mujeres no hacían el papel de cazadoras ni guerreras. De modo que Xena cazaba sola, para conseguir alimentos para sus propias comidas y la sangre que parecía ansiar. Lo cierto era que lo prefería. Así evitaba que hubiera demasiadas preguntas.

Hotassa le dio el cuchillo que había usado para coser, pero por lo demás, Xena fabricó todas las herramientas y armas que necesitaba. No tardó en tener sus propias pieles, un arco y flechas, varios cuchillos más y una vara. Salía a diario con la vara para ejercitarse y entrenar, y aunque a la gente le parecía extraño que caminara con un palo, nadie ponía en duda su derecho a hacerlo. Había dejado claro con palabras y gestos que prefería estar sola, y aunque a algunos no les parecía bien, todos respetaban sus deseos. Tras haber visto lo que le había hecho a Kya, nadie quería enfrentarse a ella.

Pero seguía excluida de las actividades de los guerreros y eso hacía que se sintiera malhumorada y rabiosa. La sangre que consumía no lograba satisfacer del todo el ardor que sentía. De modo que era parte de la tribu y sin embargo, seguía estando aparte.

La tribu se iba trasladando despacio, siguiendo a los búfalos que pastaban por las llanuras. Antes de que Xena se diera cuenta, había pasado un mes y no había avanzado mucho para hallar las respuestas a sus preguntas. La existencia diaria ocupaba mucho tiempo y tratar de obtener información cuando todavía estaba aprendiendo a comunicarse con esta gente era una posibilidad difícil como poco.

Los hombres habían formado una partida de guerra y las mujeres debían quedarse esperando el resultado de una batalla que sus guerreros tenían poca esperanza de ganar. Xena aprovechó el tiempo para refinar su habilidad con la vara, y varias de las mujeres que la observaban le pidieron que les enseñara.

Aceptó de mala gana, recordando las veces en que Gabrielle le había pedido que la instruyera en un arte marcial u otro. Recordó con especial melancolía los inicios de Gabrielle con su vara y las amazonas. Fue el comienzo de sus discusiones sobre el tema de la princesa amazona frente a la princesa guerrera frente a la reina amazona.

Las mujeres se adentraron por los matorrales en busca de ramas lo bastante largas y no encontraron nada adecuado para lo que necesitaban. Frustradas, regresaron al campamento. Xena se fijó en sus expresiones alicaídas, dejó la vara en su tienda y les hizo gestos para que se reunieran con ella.

Las mujeres lo hicieron dudosas y Xena empezó a enseñarles los ejercicios chi para la meditación que Gabrielle y ella practicaban juntas. Si cerraba los ojos, aún veía la serenidad del rostro de Gabrielle mientras los movimientos fluían a través y alrededor de ella. Xena se mordió el labio, pues el dolor no había disminuido con el paso del tiempo, sólo había aumentado.

Las mujeres eran torpes al principio, al moverse de una forma que no era natural para ellas, pero luego empezaron a adquirir más belleza, a medida que su gracilidad natural se iba imponiendo.

Al cabo de un rato, con la cara chorreante de sudor, pero sonriendo alegremente por sus nuevas habilidades, se detuvieron por consentimiento mutuo. Esto era algo que disfrutarían haciendo y Xena por fin había encontrado un modo de contribuir a la comunidad que satisfacía a ambas partes.

Esa noche, Xena fue de caza. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sangre y el ardor la estaba enloqueciendo de rabia. Salió decidida a dejar seca a la primera cosa viva que se le cruzara por delante.

Hacía ya tiempo que Xena había llegado a la conclusión de que por alguna razón sufría del fuego de las bacantes, pero no sabía explicar por qué o cómo había sucedido. Recordaba muy bien la fiesta en la que Gabrielle se convertió en bacante... cuando compartió el ardor por primera vez, la sensación fue... orgásmica.

Fue algo muy breve, pero Xena lo recordaba ahora con la misma claridad que si acabara de suceder. Fue la primera vez que cualquiera de las dos se permitió imaginar otras posibilidades entre ellas, pero no fue la última.

Y cuando se hicieron amantes...

Xena sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejársela. Cuando pensaba estas cosas, el hambre empeoraba y el dolor de la pérdida de Gabrielle en su vida se hacía más agudo. En cambio, se concentró en la caza, con la esperanza de saciar el ardor al menos durante un tiempo.

Los viajes de la tribu los habían dejado a corta distancia de un chaparral: no era suficiente para proporcionarles leña para las hogueras ni para que las mujeres obtuvieran varas adecuadas, pero bastaba y sobraba para dar refugio a parte de la fauna de la zona.

Los búfalos tendían a evitar la zona, pues en ella vivían varios depredadores que les daban caza, pero Xena tenía la necesidad de luchar y se dirigió hacia allí buscando pelea.

Cuando no llevaba mucho trecho recorrido, su nariz captó varios olores y se quedó inmóvil, clasificándolos según los animales a los que pertenecían.

 _Liebre._

 _Gallina de las praderas._

 _¿Coyote, tal vez?_

 _Serpiente... ¿y...?_

En ese momento, un movimiento en la hierba hizo que Xena se volviera dando un salto, y atrapó a su presa con facilidad. La levantó, notando cómo le crecían los colmillos para atender a su necesidad, y en ese momento quedó atrapada por los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida.

Salvo los de Gabrielle.

Xena se detuvo en seco, advirtiendo que a la luz de la luna el zorro que tenía en la mano tenía un pelaje dorado rojizo que le traía recuerdos de Gabrielle cuando era mucho más joven. Maldijo su mente por recordarle continuamente a Gabrielle en todo lo que la rodeaba.

Seguía sin sentir a Gabrielle, y recordarla constantemente era doloroso en extremo, sobre todo dado que no había conseguido avanzar en sus investigaciones. Era difícil y hacía mucho tiempo que Xena no se encontraba con un desafío tan irritantemente complicado como estaba resultando éste.

Xena se sentó, acariciando tiernamente el pelo del zorro que, por razones desconocidas, se había acurrucado tan contento en sus brazos. Posó la mirada en el cuerpecito peludo y de repente, el zorro la miró a su vez con comprensión.

—Me recuerdas a alguien, sabes. A alguien a quien quiero mucho. No puedo mirarte a los ojos, que son los suyos, y causarte la muerte, ni siquiera por mi propia necesidad.

El zorro se acomodó en el regazo de Xena y una ceja oscura se alzó hasta el nacimiento de unos cabellos igualmente oscuros.

—Oh, por favor. Tú como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Levantó al zorro, lo miró a los ojos y por un instante le pareció ver el alma de Gabrielle mirándola a su vez. Xena estuvo a punto de dejar caer al animal y el zorro clavó por instinto las garras en las manos de Xena. Su bufido de dolor quedó tapado por un bufido mucho más fuerte y ese ruido le causó un escalofrío a Xena por la espalda.

Hacía ya tiempo, pero Xena reconoció sin dificultad al depredador que ahora se movía detrás de ella. Intentó soltar al zorro al tiempo que se levantaba, pero el animal no estaba dispuesto. Por el contrario, el zorro miró a Xena con confianza, luego se bajó corriendo y se colocó como centinela, sentado muy orgulloso y erguido mientras la pantera se acercaba.

Xena se quedó mirando, fascinada. Nunca había visto un comportamiento semejante entre un cazador y su presa y sin embargo, le recordaba ligeramente a... algo... conocido.

La pantera seguía acercándose en círculos y Xena se mantuvo inmóvil, observando al zorro atentamente. El animalito no mostraba miedo, pero tenía los ojos verdes clavados en el felino que ahora caminaba de un lado a otro delante de ellos.

La pantera gruñó, pero el zorro se limitó a ladear la cabeza con aire interrogante. El felino se fue acercando más y más, hasta que el zorro alargó una zarpa y la puso en el morro de la pantera.

Xena se quedó paralizada, olvidándose de su hambre, mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Casi dejó de respirar al ver que la pantera bajaba la cabeza y frotaba suavemente la cara en el cuello del zorro. Éste juntó el morro con el del felino un momento y luego los dos se volvieron para mirar a Xena.

Xena se sentó mientras los dos pares de ojos, uno azul y el otro verde, la observaban. Se quedó atónita por lo familiares que le resultaban y siguió observando sin dar crédito cuando el zorro se acomodó entre las zarpas delanteras de la pantera y el felino se colocó con aire protector alrededor de su... ¿pareja?

—Oh, Xena —se dijo en voz alta al tiempo que se tumbaba en la hierba para mirar las estrellas—. Me parece que la locura o la sed de sangre o unas setas venenosísimas por fin han podido contigo, porque estás perdiendo la cabeza. Las panteras y los zorros no se emparejan. Existen leyes en la naturaleza y eso va en contra de la mayoría de ellas. —Se frotó los ojos y siguió contemplando las estrellas—. Me parece que estás cansada y que el dolor de echar de menos a Gabrielle constantemente te ha hecho ver cosas raras.

Xena se incorporó, con los ojos cerrados y apretándose los párpados con las manos.

—Bueno, ve a buscar algo de comer antes de que pierdas lo poco que te queda de cordura.

Abrió los ojos, convencida de que estaba sola. La pantera y el zorro seguían allí, aunque ahora los dos parecían protegerla a ella. Alzó los ojos al cielo y murmuró:

—Dioses, no dejéis que me vuelva loca antes de encontrar un modo de salir de este enredo y volver con Gabrielle.

Luego cogió su arco y se adentró en la pradera, acompañada por sus silenciosos guardianes.


	6. Capítulo 5

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

* * *

Gabrielle estaba apoyada en la borda del barco de pasajeros, disfrutando del viento que le soltaba los largos cabellos de las horquillas. Le gustaba el aire fresco del mar, aunque la gruesa ropa hacía que la mayor parte de la brisa no le alcanzara el cuerpo. Gabrielle despreciaba la ropa moderna, pero había veces, como ahora, en las que se tenía que someter a la moda del momento para fundirse con el resto de la sociedad civilizada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había superado su tendencia al mareo. Era algo que agradecía infinitamente, sobre todo porque el viaje por mar era la única manera que tenía de pasar del viejo continente al nuevo.

Corría el año 1835 y la fortuna que Gabrielle había acumulado a lo largo de los siglos hacía que pudiera viajar de Southampton a Halifax con relativa comodidad. Sonrió al recordar las numerosas ocasiones en que Xena y ella habían viajado en condiciones mucho peores. Una punzada conocida le atravesó el corazón y aguantó la respiración hasta que se le pasó.

 _Han pasado más de mil setecientos años, Xena, y en algunos sentidos sufro tanto hoy como aquel día en Japón. Llevo siempre un dolor en el corazón y un vacío en el alma que está esperando a que tú lo vuelvas a llenar. Si no fuera porque sigo sintiendo tu presencia, estoy segura de que a estas alturas me habría vuelto loca... aunque me ha faltado poco en alguna ocasión durante mis viajes._

La sonrisa de Gabrielle se volvió agridulce y regresó a su diario. Constaba de varios volúmenes en forma de gruesos cuadernos forrados de cuero que siempre llevaba consigo. Se habían convertido en un engorro a lo largo de los siglos, pero al contrario que en el caso de los pergaminos que Xena y ella habían depositado en diversos escondrijos del mundo antiguo, no soportaba separarse de sus diarios. A veces, parecían ser el único vínculo que tenía entre sus realidades y la mejor manera que tenía de conservar la conciencia de su propio ser.

El diario que tenía en la mano recogía sus primeros viajes, e hizo un gesto para que le trajeran una silla. El dinero le había permitido alquilar este barco como crucero privado, pero rara vez se aprovechaba de ello. Por las mañanas temprano, se la veía entrenando con unas armas que la tripulación jamás había visto, y observaban con envidia su fuerza y la pura elegancia producto de siglos de práctica.

Por lo demás, se atenía a las costumbres de la sociedad, y si la tripulación la encontraba un poco excéntrica, a ella le daba igual.

El tercer oficial regresó corriendo con su silla, al tiempo que varios marineros más se apresuraban a ponerla cómoda. Gabrielle no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le pasó por la cara interiormente, aunque tuvo cuidado de no mostrarla exteriormente. _Estos muchachos son tan críos_ , pensó, recordando sin dificultad que ella misma se comportaba así nada más meterse en la vida de Xena.

Había tenido oportunidades de sobra para entablar relaciones, pero nada podía compararse con lo que había tenido con Xena y lo que Dita le había prometido que volvería a tener. De modo que había pasado sola por la vida, pero no en soledad, porque atraía a la gente. Pero nunca había dejado que nadie se le acercara mucho y se había dedicado a observar mientras la gente se hacía más vieja y más joven al mismo tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar estos pensamientos sensibleros y se sentó con un suspiro. Gabrielle abrió su diario y se puso a leer, dejando que las palabras que había dirigido a Xena la inundaran y la llevaran de vuelta a un lugar desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo y casi olvidado.

 _Querida Xena..._ (decía)

 _Voy a llevar a las amazonas a un nuevo hogar. Grecia se ha hecho insoportable para ellas y Dita me lo ha pedido. Así que voy a llevarlas a una isla que hemos encontrado y a ayudarlas a instalarse. Nunca he sido la clase de reina que necesitaban, pero ha llegado el momento de que me ponga al frente de ellas._

* * *

Gabrielle caminó durante varias lunas hasta que por fin la tierra empezó a adquirir los rasgos familiares de su patria. Y así y todo, qué cambiada estaba con respecto a lo que recordaba, a lo que había conocido cuando Xena y ella viajaban juntas.

Había romanos por todas partes y las calles estaban atestadas. Los lugares que ella había conocido como bosque o naturaleza salvaje estaban ahora inundados de las muestras de la civilización. La gente estaba apelotonada en pequeños espacios y sus casas podían considerarse chabolas en el mejor de los casos. El olor era algo que escapaba a su comprensión y a Gabrielle de repente le hicieron muy poca gracia los sentidos aumentados que le había dado la inmortalidad.

La gente se paraba a mirarla con extrañeza sólo porque tenía un aspecto muy distinto de todos cuantos la rodeaban. Gabrielle se movía con elegancia y autoridad y su musculatura era fuerte y firme, mientras que la gente de alrededor era más bien rechoncha y fofa. Y no tardó en correrse la voz entre los criminales de que era una persona a la que había que evitar. Los suyos tendían a desaparecer cuando intentaban algo con ella.

Poco a poco, Gabrielle logró llegar al territorio de las amazonas y se llevó una sorpresa por lo que descubrió. La falta de territorio fue su primer sobresalto. Se adentró en los bosques mucho más de lo que se esperaba antes de que le dieran el alto. Cuando las centinelas se dieron cuenta de quién era, la dejaron pasar sin decir nada, pero también sin escolta. Era evidente por su actitud que había mucha confusión y que nadie sabía muy bien qué posición ocupaba Gabrielle.

Pero cuando entró en la aldea, Gabrielle se quedó parada en seco al ver el caos que la rodeaba. Había amazonas por todas partes, haciendo toda clase de cosas diversas, pero nadie parecía estar al mando.

Gabrielle se quedó parada observando el jaleo, esperando a que alguien se fijara en ella. Dos mujeres iniciaron una pelea y se interpuso con calma entre las dos, llamando poco a poco la atención de todas las personas de la aldea. Sutilmente, el ambiente cambió, y con tan sólo una mirada y unas pocas palabras acertadas, el orden empezó a sustituir al caos.

Había amazonas venidas de todas partes, de varias tribus que Gabrielle reconocía y de muchas otras que no. Su primer esfuerzo debía ser integrar a las numerosas tribus en una sola unidad cohesionada. Las tribus tenían que ser una sola nación antes de poder trasladarse.

A diario llegaban más mujeres a la aldea, y Varia y Cyane se hicieron a un lado de buen grado para dejar que Gabrielle asumiera el mando de la Nación. Por su parte, Gabrielle se sumergió en los detalles necesarios para preparar a la Nación para el traslado.

Poco a poco, se fueron haciendo preparativos, se dictaron normas y se terminaron acuerdos para el viaje. En total, Gabrielle tardó catorce lunas en preparar a las amazonas para viajar, pero cuando la primavera volvió a Grecia, la Nación emprendió la marcha hacia un nuevo destino.

Gabrielle pensaba que estaban tardando mucho, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era totalmente relativo para ella. Con todo, dada la cantidad de personas y provisiones que estaban trasladando, los progresos eran satisfactorios.

Había dividido a la Nación en grupos de viaje más pequeños y había enviado a cada uno en direcciones ligeramente distintas para que no fueran un objetivo tan fácil. Tardaron un poco más en llegar, pero llegaron sanas y salvas, y Gabrielle suspiró aliviada cuando por fin subieron a los barcos que había conseguido para el viaje.

Gabrielle las hizo embarcar de noche. Habían conseguido evitar los problemas en general y quería que las cosas siguieran así hasta que se marcharan.

Por fin, los barcos estuvieron cargados y, al salir el sol, zarparon despacio del puerto. Gabrielle había encontrado tripulaciones de mujeres, algunas de las cuales ya eran amazonas, que estaban dispuestas a hacer el viaje con ellas. Con cierta agitación, se quedó en la cubierta de popa, viendo cómo la tierra se iba alejando de ellas. Las cosas habían ido notoriamente bien para la Nación, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de la tarea, y Gabrielle se quedó reflexionando sobre sus avances y las cosas que todavía tenían que hacer.

—¡Hola, nena!

Gabrielle casi pegó un salto cuando Afrodita apareció a su lado vestida de cuero como una amazona, pero logró controlarse. Dirigió a la diosa una mirada de cariñosa exasperación.

—Dita, ¿intentas matarme de un susto?

—¿Eh? Eres inmortal, nena, ¿recuerdas? No te vas a morir por esto.

Esas palabras, aunque dichas en broma, la hirieron profundamente, y Gabrielle se vio obligada a recordar de nuevo su soledad. Dita se estremeció al ver el dolor que cruzó el rostro de su amiga y abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Gabrielle la interrumpió.

—Eso es cierto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Dita dio la espalda a la tierra que se alejaba y se fijó en cambio en la ajetreada actividad de la cubierta. Había mucho orden, y no pudo evitar admirar lo diferente que era la Nación desde que Gabrielle se había puesto al mando.

—Nada. Sólo he venido para ver cómo iban las cosas. Has estado tan megaocupada, y yo también, que no hemos tenido tiempo para cotillear, o sea. ¡Te echaba de menos, nena!

Gabrielle rodeó la cintura de Dita con los brazos, estrechándola de repente, y la diosa le devolvió el abrazo con fervor. Comprendía muy bien la soledad con que vivía Gabrielle y se alegraba de darle todo el consuelo que pudiera.

—Y yo a ti, Dita. Hay días... ¿Puedo hacer esto durante dos mil años sin volverme loca de remate?

Dita la sostuvo, acariciándole suavemente la espalda hasta que notó que Gabrielle se relajaba apoyada en ella. Tenía la sensación de que iba a tener que hacer esto de vez en cuando y estaba decidida a apoyar a Gabrielle para ayudarla a superar los malos momentos que la aguardaban.

—Eres una persona muy fuerte, Gab. Una de las más fuertes que he tenido el privilegio de conocer... o de considerar mi amiga. —Dita se calló un momento, pensando en los milenios que llevaba viva y sabiendo lo difícil que podía ser la existencia continua, incluso para un dios—. Creo... —Se mordió el labio y luego continuó—. Creo totalmente que puedes hacerlo. Sabes cuál va a ser la recompensa, nena, y creo que aunque sólo sea por eso, tu mente aguantará. Además, imagínate las historias tan chachis que tendrás para contarle a Xena cuando por fin la alcances.

Dita notó que Gabrielle se reía y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Gabrielle estaba en una situación muy dura y lo estaría durante muchos siglos más. Pero mientras conservara el sentido del humor y las ganas de vivir, le iría bien.

Dita cogió la cara de Gabrielle entre sus manos, pues quería asegurarse de que contaba con toda la atención de la bardo para lo que le iba a decir.

—Quiero que ahora me escuches y quiero que comprendas lo que digo, ¿vale? —Afrodita le sostuvo la mirada a Gabrielle y ésta captó la seriedad detrás de lo que le decía. Asintió para indicar que lo entendía y Dita continuó—. Siempre... _siempre_ que sientas que es demasiado para ti... siempre que te sientas abrumada hasta el punto de explotar o volverte loca, llámame. Llámame y te llevaré de vuelta al Olimpo durante un tiempo.

Gabrielle arrugó la frente y Dita se apresuró a continuar.

—Puedes llamarme siempre que me necesites o si sólo quieres charlar, Gab, y yo acudiré en cuanto pueda. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a llevarte al Olimpo muy a menudo por miedo a que Ares lo descubra. No sabe que Xena y tú sois inmortales y no veo el motivo para comunicárselo en estos momentos.

—¿Cómo sabrás cuándo es diferente? —fue la pregunta, con un susurro.

—Lo sabré. Confía en mí.

—Eso puedo hacerlo.

—Bien. Y puedes contar totalmente con verme aparecer de vez en cuando por mi cuenta también, ¿vale? A veces no veas cómo necesito a una amiga.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Bien, porque no me haría la menor gracia tener que trepar hasta el Olimpo para darte una patada en el culo o algo así.

Dita se puso en jarras.

—Chati, eres una gamberra total, ¿lo sabes? —Le rodeó el cuello a Gabrielle con el brazo y le clavó los nudillos en la cabeza—. Menos mal que te quiero.

El primer instinto de Gabrielle fue luchar, pero en cambio, decidió hacerle cosquillas. Dita chilló, pues no se esperaba esa reacción.

—Sí, menos mal —asintió Gabrielle cuando Dita la soltó—. Yo también te quiero.

—¡Genial! Ahora que nos hemos ocupado de las cosas serias, ¿por qué no me enseñas este tinglado tan superguay? Parece que has ayudado mucho a estas nenas.

Afrodita cogió a Gabrielle del brazo y se pusieron a pasear despacio por la cubierta. Nadie les hizo mucho caso: se habían acostumbrado a ver a Gabrielle caminando entre ellas hablando sola.

—Lo he intentado. Pueden ser una auténtica panda de tercas desquiciantes, pero se merecen lo mejor que pueda darles... tanto por ti como por ellas. Venga, te enseño todo esto.

Fueron bajo cubierta y Dita se quedó aún más impresionada con el sistema que había organizado Gabrielle. Las mujeres se movían por todas partes con tranquila eficacia, y todos los espacios tenían un uso específico.

—¿Es así en todos los barcos?

Había siete barcos en el convoy que salía despacio del Mar Jónico. El viaje por tierra había sido más largo, pero había merecido la pena, en opinión de Gabrielle.

—Pues sí —asintió Gabrielle mientras regresaban a la cubierta principal—. Más o menos. Cada barco tiene una dirigente que sirve como mi regente y es responsable del manejo de su grupo. Se ocuparán de cualquier cosa que vaya surgiendo. Sólo acudirán a mí si no consiguen solucionar las cosas.

—¡Qué superpasada, nena! ¡Eres guay!

Gabrielle se echó a reír suavemente. El entusiasmo de Dita la animaba mucho.

—Bueno, eso está por ver. Acabamos de salir del puerto, ya sabes.

—Créeme, cielito. Lo has hecho muy bien. Funcionará.

—Crucemos los dedos.

Dita le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Al menos ya no despides esas vibras de mareo tan desagradables. Eso no molaba nada.

La risa suave de Gabrielle se convirtió en una carcajada.

—Ya te digo. Por cierto, gracias por eso. Me ha hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—Me alegro —contestó Dita con seriedad, y luego bajó la voz, aunque nadie podía oírla—. ¿Cómo vas con el otro problema?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros, bastante incómoda por la necesidad que seguía acosándola a pesar del talismán de Afrodita.

—No sé. Sigue ahí, aunque el ardor no es tan tremendo como antes. —Recordó las cosas que había hecho antes de llevar el anillo—. Me lo tomo día a día, pero ésta es la primera vez que estoy lejos de alguna fuente de... mm... proteína... desde...

—Sí, entiendo lo que dices, cosita. Bueno, si necesitas... cualquier cosa, llámame. No es que me vaya mucho la sangre, pero en tu caso, haré una excepción. Ya tienes suficiente con todo esto —agitó la mano indicando el barco y el convoy—, para encima tener que preocuparte también por eso.

—Gracias, Dita. Ese tema me tenía un poco preocupada.

—De nada, nena. Para eso están las amigas, ¿no? Para ayudarse mutuamente, ¿no?

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Cierto. Pero me alegraré cuando te pueda devolver el favor.

—Qué va, todavía me estoy poniendo al día. Xena y tú me habéis echado un cable totalmente unas cuantas veces. Además, me gusta hacer cosas por mi amiga, no por alguien por obligación. Así es más diver.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir.

—Cierto —asintió Afrodita con aire altanero—. ¡Perderías!

Gabrielle enarcó una ceja y sonrió ligerísimamente.

—¿Eso crees? Soy la Bardo Batalladora, que lo sepas —dijo con descaro.

Dita se echó a reír, contenta de ver un poco más de la Gabrielle que tanto quería.

—Sí, lo sé, nena. Pero como estás de acuerdo conmigo totalmente, sería como discutir en círculos, o sea.

Gabrielle arrugó la cara al pensarlo.

—Es verdad. Menudo dolor de cabeza me podría entrar así.

—Ya te digo, y piensa que vas a tenerlos de sobra durante un tiempo.

—¡Gracias, Afrodita! Ahora me siento mejor —contestó Gabrielle con sorna.

—¡Ah, vamos, cielito! Sabes que es cierto. Pero siempre estaré cerca si me necesitas, ¿vale?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero gracias. Y tú ya sabes dónde encontrarme cuando tengas ganas de cotillear.

—Ya. ¡Chao, nena!

La diosa desapareció sin fanfarrias, por lo que en principio nadie notó que se había ido. Y para cuando se dieron cuenta, todo el mundo estaba metido en sus faenas, iniciando una rutina que les haría muy buen servicio hasta que alcanzaran las costas de su nueva patria.

Como sabía que iba a ser una travesía de varias lunas hasta alcanzar el destino que Afrodita y ella habían decidido, Gabrielle se apresuró a aprovechar cualquier escala en tierra que pudieran hacer por el camino. Las relaciones entre todas mejoraban al poder salir un rato de los barcos y eso permitía que sus diversas regentes se reunieran con ella para tratar cualquier problema que pudieran tener. Por suerte, los problemas eran relativamente pequeños y sólo necesitaban que las guiara para tomar la decisión que sabían que era necesario tomar.

Lo más importante era que estas pequeñas excursiones le permitían alimentarse y, aunque a nadie le hacían gracia sus expediciones de caza en solitario, nadie podía tampoco echarle en cara la necesidad de estar a solas. Además, había demostrado que era más que capaz de cuidar de sí misma y de sus hermanas, puesto que nunca volvía a la hoguera con las manos vacías.

Y así, la Nación Amazona fue bajando despacio por la costa de África y se dirigió a las pequeñas islas conocidas como Ceilán.

* * *

El convoy dio la vuelta al continente y por fin empezó a subir hacia el norte. Nadie se alegró más que Gabrielle, y ya había dado gracias en numerosas ocasiones por cada prenda de ropa extra que habían cargado en el barco. El tiempo se había ido estropeando cada vez más y era más frío cuanto más al sur viajaban. Muchas de las mujeres se pusieron enfermas y hubo días enteros en los que ni siquiera pudo dormir.

Justo cuando las garras de la enfermedad empezaban a soltar a las amazonas, se toparon de lleno con una tormenta que cambiaría... todo.

* * *

Al cabo de más de dos semanas de enfermedad a bordo, nadie se alegró más que Gabrielle de volver a encontrar civilización. Se habían desviado ligeramente de su curso al rodear el Cabo y habían tenido que retroceder para llegar a la isla de Madagascar. Pero la enfermedad que se había extendido entre las mujeres había hecho casi imposible que no quedaran a la deriva y hubo que hacer un esfuerzo para restablecer el rumbo.

Para cuando llegaron a la isla, todo el mundo estaba deseando pasar un tiempo en tierra firme y conseguir víveres frescos. Sabían que debían cargar todas las provisiones que pudieran caber en el barco, porque ésta sería su última escala antes de alcanzar el pequeño grupo de islas que habían elegido como su nueva patria.

El día comenzó muy agradable, por una vez. El mar estaba en calma y el sol daba calor: un cambio que agradecieron, ya que apenas una semana antes habían creído que iban a morir congeladas.

El plan era pasar dos o tres días en tierra aireando los barcos y lavándolo todo y a todas. También dedicarían el tiempo a hacer acopio de caza y verduras frescas para la última etapa del viaje. Todavía les quedaba una buena reserva de alimentos secos, pero Gabrielle en especial empezaba a sufrir por la falta de carne fresca en su dieta.

Varias amazonas habían notado una clara tensión en el comportamiento de Gabrielle, pero lo achacaban a la falta de sueño que había sufrido durante la enfermedad que las había aquejado. Las dirigentes de su barco hablaron con las demás dirigentes del convoy y se decidió que Varia y Cyane eran las que más probabilidades tenían de convencer a Gabrielle para que se cuidara mejor. Gran parte de su suerte dependía de que ella estuviera bien y egoístamente querían que conservara la salud.

Gabrielle había repartido tareas a las diversas dirigentes y luego se adentró rápidamente en la jungla. Para cuando Varia y Cyane empezaron a seguirle el rastro, ya había desaparecido.

Gabrielle había sido entrenada por la mejor, e incluso arrastrada por el hambre y la necesidad, no perdía de vista las lecciones duramente aprendidas para moverse con sigilo. Al poco, no quedaba rastro que pudiera seguir ni la mejor de las exploradoras amazonas y Gabrielle emprendió la caza.

Elevó una oración de gracias a Afrodita, pues sabía que la diosa comprendería que el agradecimiento era por el anillo que llevaba y que evitaba que este ritual concreto la consumiera por completo. Luego divisó a su presa y antes de que el ciervo cayera en la cuenta de sus intenciones, le rompió el cuello, le hincó los colmillos y se bebió toda su sangre antes de que se enfriara.

Había aprendido pronto a acabar rápidamente con la vida de un animal para evitarle un sufrimiento innecesario. Había desarrollado prácticamente una empatía con los animales que daban su vida para que ella pudiera seguir existiendo como bacante. En muchas ocasiones deseaba haber aceptado ambrosía o néctar, pero comprendía con pesar que no era ése su destino dentro del diseño inmortal.

De modo que Gabrielle bebió hasta llenarse, hasta que sintió que el calor y la fuerza volvían a correr por sus venas. Le resultaba extraño sentir esta renovación, porque cuando Xena y ella estaban juntas nunca había sentido nada parecido. Por supuesto, nunca se había sentido tan debilitada como ahora, salvo en las raras ocasiones en las que volvía de la muerte.

Gabrielle sonrió con sorna y se echó hacia atrás para secarse la boca. Debía tener mucho cuidado. Aunque estaba bastante segura de que las amazonas acabarían aceptándola como inmortal, no estaba tan segura de cómo reaccionarían al descubrir que era inmortal gracias a Baco. Sobre todo porque la verían como una amenaza para su sociedad, dada la naturaleza de la bestia que era una bacante.

Limpió y cortó a su presa, conservó la piel y envolvió la carne en ella para llevarla de vuelta al pequeño campamento que habían establecido.

Varia y Cyane la esperaban al principio del sendero, pues allí habían perdido su rastro y tenían la esperanza de que regresara por donde se había ido. Su paciencia se vio por fin recompensada cuando oyeron el levísimo roce de unos pies que soportaban una pesada carga y se levantaron del suelo para investigar.

Gabrielle salió del bosque, las vio esperándola y controló sus facciones todo lo posible. Pero no tenía forma de controlar el brillo ardiente de sus ojos, y se alegró de que el sol la obligara a guiñarlos.

Varia y Cyane miraron a Gabrielle atentamente. Parecía haber una clara diferencia tanto en su actitud como en su aspecto, pero ninguna de las dos podía atribuirle una causa precisa.

—Bueno, al menos parece estar mejor —comentó Varia en voz baja mientras Gabrielle se colocaba bien la piel al hombro y empezaba a cruzar la pequeña distancia que las separaba.

Cyane asintió y murmuró por lo bajo:

—A lo mejor sólo necesitaba un poco de espacio. Bien saben los dioses que yo también lo he deseado algunas veces en lo que llevamos de viaje.

Gabrielle oyó la conversación, pero eso no le impidió seguir acercándose a ellas. Se daba cuenta de que su curiosidad estaba motivada sobre todo por su preocupación por ella y el otro motivo podía disculparlo sin esfuerzo. Las amazonas siempre habían aplicado a Xena y a ella un baremo distinto de normas y responsabilidades y no se esperaba que eso fuera a cambiar porque las estuviera dirigiendo. Eso casi hacía que las cosas fueran más difíciles en ese sentido. Lo que hacía no era objeto de sospecha ni de crítica, sino de escrutinio, como si intentaran desentrañar las causas del funcionamiento interno de su mente. En cierto modo era halagador, pero también muy desconcertante para la mujer que aún se acordaba de cuando era aquella aldeana joven e inocente de Potedaia.

Con todo, hacía mucho tiempo que Gabrielle había dejado atrás esa inocencia, y era la mujer fuerte y competente la que ahora se acercó a sus amigas.

—Señoras —las saludó, haciendo caso omiso de las cejas indignadas que se alzaron con consternación ante su saludo.

—Majestad... Gabrielle —dijo Cyane cuando la bardo dejó la piel en el suelo y alzó una mano para evitar ese título.

—¿Qué pasa, chicas?

Varia la miró, guiñando los ojos bajo el sol.

—¿La verdad? Estábamos preocupadas por ti. Todas nosotras, en realidad, pero a Cyane y a mí nos ha tocado... mm...

—Nos ha tocado preguntarte porque somos las que te conocemos desde hace más tiempo y las demás regentes han pensado que sería más probable que hablaras con nosotras si había algún problema.

—Conque controlándome, ¿eh? —Pero lo dijo con una sonrisa y supieron que Gabrielle no estaba enfadada.

—Protegiendo a nuestra reina y velando por los intereses de la Nación —respondió Cyane con tacto.

Esto hizo reír a Gabrielle.

—Estás hecha toda una diplomática, ¿verdad? Por eso eres buena regente —continuó Gabrielle, notando el profundo rubor de Cyane—. Tranquilas, chicas. Lo comprendo y agradezco la preocupación. Es que esto es... difícil para mí, de un modo que ni me había imaginado. A veces necesito estar sola un rato y... reorganizarme.

—Eso pensábamos —dijo Varia con tono apagado—. Nos aseguraremos de que tengas esos ratos con toda la frecuencia posible cuando lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar. No creo que vaya a ser tan fácil en el barco. —Se rió un poco al decirlo, reconociendo la ironía de la verdad.

Gabrielle se echó a reír también, sintiendo por fin que la sangre se le enfriaba hasta adquirir su temperatura normal.

—Estoy de acuerdo y agradezco la oferta. Seguro que os tomo la palabra. Mientras tanto —continuó, levantando de nuevo la piel—, deberíamos llevar esto al campamento. Estoy segura de que un poco de carne fresca será bien recibida alrededor del fuego.

Dos estómagos rugieron a la vez y las tres se echaron a reír.

—Pues muy bien. Parece que eso responde a la pregunta —dijo Gabrielle—. Vamos. Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes comeremos.

—Me parece un buen plan —dijo Varia, y regresaron rumbo al campamento de la playa.

* * *

Las amazonas pasaron tres días en tierra preparándose para la etapa final de su viaje. Lavaron y desinfectaron todo y repusieron las provisiones. Celebraron varios juegos para animar las cosas y darles la oportunidad de hacer ejercicio y disfrutar de la libertad que les daba volver a estar en tierra firme.

Cuando llegó el momento de volver a subir a los barcos, lo hicieron refunfuñando muy poco. La mayoría de ellas ardía en deseos de acabar el viaje e instalarse en su nuevo hogar. Para la mayor parte de la Nación, éste era el viaje más largo que habían hecho en su vida. Y ahora que la enfermedad que las había torturado parecía haber pasado, estaban deseosas de llegar a la isla, aunque eso supusiera seguir viajando para conseguirlo.

Gabrielle se alegraba de ver la paz y el contento que había en el barco, pues recordaba claramente lo horrible que había sido durante la enfermedad y sus ciclos menstruales. Era una pesadez que _esa_ maldición concreta las aquejara a todas al mismo tiempo, pero las amazonas estaban más acostumbradas que ella a ese hecho y lo daban más o menos por supuesto.

Pero aprendieron rápidamente a evitar a Gabrielle durante esos días. No comprendían _por qué_ se convertía en una persona totalmente distinta, pero pensaban que podían dejarla en paz si prefería sufrir a solas. Poco se imaginaban que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo ímprobo para no sucumbir al fuego que ardía por todo su cuerpo.

De modo que zarparon por la mañana con el mar en calma y un viento ligero y cálido a la espalda. La mayoría de las mujeres se quedaron en cubierta a menos que sus tareas les exigieran estar abajo. Hacía un día demasiado bueno para pasarlo dentro si no había motivo para estar allí.

Los dos primeros días de la etapa final de su viaje transcurrieron en paz y no fue hasta casi el anochecer del segundo día cuando las cosas empezaron a ir horriblemente mal.

* * *

Gabrielle estaba inmersa en sus ejercicios de meditación cuando la inusual actividad en cubierta le llamó la atención. Se volvió hacia el este y se fijó en la banda de nubes bajas que cubría el horizonte, y dedujo acertadamente el peligro que suponían para la flota amazona.

Observó el movimiento en cubierta, advirtiendo el ambiente tranquilo y controlado. Todas las mujeres parecían conscientes de la inminente tormenta, pero ninguna dejaba que eso interfiriera en sus tareas.

Gabrielle fue al puente y la capitana saludó su presencia inclinando la cabeza.

—Tiene mala pinta, mi reina. —No hizo el menor caso de la ceja enarcada que le regaló Gabrielle al oír el título—. Llevamos una marca buscando una forma de rodearla, pero como ves, se extiende por todo el horizonte.

—¿Entonces tenemos que atravesarla?

—Sí. Esperemos que no sea demasiado fuerte y que no dure demasiado, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrarnos de frente con ella y atravesarla lo más deprisa posible. —La capitana indicó la actividad que se desarrollaba a su alrededor—. Ya ves que estamos preparando el barco todo lo posible. Hemos estado intercambiando señales con los demás barcos de la flota y están haciendo lo mismo. Intentaremos mantenernos juntas, pero... Todo el mundo sabe dónde vamos, así que esperemos que aunque nos separemos, podamos volver a encontrarnos cuando termine.

—Tan mal está la cosa, ¿eh?

La capitana se encogió de hombros.

—Son precauciones normales. Tampoco podemos ver lo que se avecina, ¿sabes?

Gabrielle asintió, dejando vagar su mente a las numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida en que se había visto sorprendida por cosas que no había visto venir, y se le cortó la respiración por el dolor que esos recuerdos seguían produciéndole.

—¿Estás bien, Gabrielle? —preguntó la capitana con preocupación, posando una mano delicada en el hombro de Gabrielle. Ésta tenía el rostro blanco, los ojos desenfocados y la respiración entrecortada y agitada—. ¿Gabrielle?

Los ojos verdes parpadearon rápidamente cuando Gabrielle consiguió volver de un lugar donde no tenía el menor deseo de estar. Tragó dos veces y volvió a prestar atención a la capitana.

—Perdón. —Carraspeó, pero no ofreció ninguna explicación—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Estamos listas, mi reina. Ahora se trata más bien de aguantar.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Muy bien. Estaré en mi camarote si alguien me necesita.

Gabrielle fue abajo y sacó su diario, se trasladó a la mesa clavada al suelo y preparó la tinta y la pluma. Lo abrió por donde se había quedado y se puso a registrar los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Gabrielle todavía sentía la vocación de bardo, pero había veces, sobre todo ahora, en que simplemente no había nada interesante sobre lo que escribir. No como cuando Xena y ella... Cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó morir esa idea, y luego se obligó a centrarse otra vez en actualizar su diario.

Gabrielle tenía bastante cosas que escribir y se enfrascó en la tarea de anotar todos los detalles. En algún momento, copiaría esta parte de su diario para las amazonas, para que pudieran conservar su propia historia.

Hasta que se resbaló en la silla, Gabrielle no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. _Ya debemos de haber alcanzado la tormenta._ Miró a su alrededor y advirtió claramente los violentos bandazos del barco y luego se dio cuenta de que notaba muy pocos efectos residuales del balanceo. Miró el anillo que le había dado Dita y susurró una oración de gracias. Luego espolvoreó la tinta con arena y dejó que se secara antes de cerrar el diario y guardarlo. Entonces cogió su manto encerado y subió por la escalerilla.

El viento soplaba furioso y la lluvia caía racheada y estuvieron a punto de tirarla escaleras abajo antes de conseguir abrir la puerta del todo. Gabrielle la empujó con fuerza y de repente se apartó a un lado de golpe, ayudada de repente por el viento. Se enfadó bastante por eso y canalizó el enfado en forma de fuerza que podía emplear. Con un potente empujón, cerró la puerta de golpe y luego avanzó resbalándose y deslizándose hacia el puente.

La parte de arriba del barco estaba casi vacía: sólo media docena de puestos esenciales estaban ocupados por mujeres que se habían atado al barco con largas cuerdas. Gabrielle se agarraba a todo lo que tenía al alcance para evitar verse lanzada por la borda. Tardó mucho más de lo habitual en recorrer el corto trayecto y estaba sudando debajo del manto cuando llegó a su destino.

—¡¿Mi reina?! —exclamó la timonel sonoramente cuando reconoció a la visitante.

—¡Mi reina! —repitió la capitana, al ver quién se había unido a ellas en cubierta—. Deberías bajar. Aquí arriba no es seguro. —Tuvo que gritar para que se la oyera por encima de la tormenta.

Gabrielle sonrió burlona por dentro al oír eso, aunque hizo un esfuerzo consciente para que no se le notara en la cara. Estas mujeres sólo habían mostrado respeto y cortesía hacia ella y no tenían ni idea de cuál era su verdadera situación. No había motivo para comunicárselo inmediatamente: sus circunstancias entraban en el terreno de lo extraordinario.

—Sí, Hilda, lo sé. ¿Pero qué clase de gobernante se queda escondida mientras su pueblo se enfrenta al peligro? —Y pasó por alto una época en que hizo precisamente eso a costa de ellas.

—La gobernante inteligente si comprende que la supervivencia de toda la Nación descansa sobre sus hombros —contestó Hilda astutamente.

Gabrielle asintió indicando que aceptaba el razonamiento, aunque había insistido hasta la saciedad en que la supervivencia de la Nación Amazona dependía de todas ellas juntas.

—Tomo nota —asintió—. Sólo quería saber cómo van las cosas.

Hilda agarró a Gabrielle del codo cuando el barco se ladeó de golpe y estuvo a punto de hacerlas caer.

—Vamos —gritó, intentando imponerse al ruido de la lluvia torrencial—. Deja que te acompañe de vuelta a tu camarote. Podemos hablar sin gritarnos.

Gabrielle asintió, pues estaba empapada hasta los huesos por partes a pesar del manto bien encerado que llevaba. El viento y las salpicaduras de agua se colaban por dentro sin dificultad.

Regresaron juntas resbalando y tropezando hasta la puerta que llevaba abajo y lucharon para abrirla contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza que conspiraban para mantenerla cerrada. Con un alarido, lograron abrir la puerta de golpe y acabaron hechas un lío de extremidades al pie de las escaleras cuando los bandazos del barco y la fuerza de la tormenta las tiró sin miramientos escalones abajo.

—¿¡MI REINA?!

—Ay... Estoy bien, Hilda. ¿Y tú?

—Ay, efectivamente. Jo, qué golpe. Pero viviré —contestó la capitana y luego se echó a reír.

—¿Me cuentas el chiste? —preguntó Gabrielle mientras se soltaba despacio de Hilda y del manto mojado, que ahora llevaba pegado como una segunda piel. El proceso se veía complicado por el movimiento continuo del barco que las hacía rodar de lado a lado por el estrecho pasillo.

—Es que me estaba imaginando el cuadro tan curioso que debemos de hacer. Me he acordado de mi iniciación como capitana y de la única vez, aparte de ésta, que me he caído por estas escaleras.

Gabrielle enarcó una ceja interrogante y luego se dio cuenta de que Hilda no podía ver el gesto. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar en voz alta, la capitana siguió hablando.

—La tripulación me llevó de copas y acabé borracha como una cuba... ellas estaban sobrias, lo cual vino bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó después. Mi iniciación consistía en intentar llevar el barco, en alta mar, ojo, cuando todavía intentaba averiguar qué estaba del derecho y qué estaba del revés.

Hilda consiguió levantarse y se sujetó a las paredes, luego se agachó y alargó la mano para ayudar a Gabrielle a ponerse en pie.

—Lo hice bien hasta que decidí bajar para coger otra botella. No vi los escalones en absoluto y Mel, como buena contramaestre que es, nos llevó directas a una tormenta. Estuve rodando por aquí abajo durante lo que me parecieron días enteros, rezando a los dioses para no echar la papilla. Tardé medio día en levantarme del suelo y otros dos días en recuperarme del mareo que me provocó Mel con su manejo del timón. Ni te digo lo que tardé en librarme de los moratones. En ese momento decidí no volver a tener nunca un motivo para estar rodando por este pasillo.

Gabrielle se rió suavemente.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que sea mi forma de viajar preferida. ¿Quieres saber lo peor? Tenemos que volver arriba para cerrar esa puerta.

Hilda chocó la cabeza con la pared. Estaba de pie sólo porque estaba sujeta a las paredes agarrando a Gabrielle del codo. Gabrielle se agarró a la barandilla, tambaleándose mientras el barco se movía en dirección opuesta. La capitana sujetó a Gabrielle poniéndole una mano en la espalda y se puso detrás de ella para sostenerla por si se caía.

Tardó un poco, pues Gabrielle no tenía el menor deseo de repetir la experiencia de caerse rodando por las escaleras, pero por fin logró cerrar la puerta con un sonoro golpe. Varias amazonas avanzaban dando tumbos por el pasillo, pues por fin se habían decidido a ver por qué había tanto ruido. Gabrielle les hizo un gesto para que se fueran.

—No pasa nada. Volved a vuestros camarotes.

—¿Estás segura, mi reina? Estáis las dos un poco... mm...

—¿Mm?

Hilda señaló a Gabrielle, pero sin tocarla.

—Seguramente se refiere al corte, aunque el moratón también es estupendo.

De repente, Gabrielle cobró aguda consciencia del olor a sangre y sintió que su propia sangre empezaba a arder. La amazona le ofrecía una toalla y la cogió, con la esperanza de eliminar el olor cobrizo que hacía aumentar el hambre.

Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire para contener la necesidad y se volvió, dando la espalda en parte a las observadoras.

—Capitana, ¿por qué no te pones ropa seca y te ocupas de esos golpes? Luego ven a reunirte conmigo para que hablemos.

Antes de que Hilda pudiera responder, Gabrielle se metió en su propio camarote y cerró la puerta con firmeza una vez dentro.

Las amazonas del pasillo miraron a la capitana, que se encogió de hombros.

—Ya habéis oído a la reina. Volved a vuestros camarotes, sobre todo las que tenéis el siguiente turno. Os necesito bien descansadas.

Asintieron y obedecieron, aunque no sin mirar atrás antes de entrar en sus propios camarotes. Hilda se volvió y entró en el que estaba enfrente del de Gabrielle, preguntándose qué había ocurrido para que cambiara de humor tan deprisa. Luego se concentró en secarse. Pero no se cambió, pues sabía que tenía que regresar en breve al puente. Se sirvió una copa de vino. Había captado el mensaje de que Gabrielle necesitaba un poco de espacio y por supuesto que se lo iba a dar.

Gabrielle, por su parte, se sentó en su catre y concentró todas sus energías en la simple tarea de ser y respirar. Dentro... fuera... dentro... fuera... hasta que el ritmo fue lo único de lo que era consciente y notó que el pulso se le calmaba y se hacía regular. Luego resopló y procedió a ponerse una túnica seca y a servirse una copa de vino.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego se oyó un golpe ligero en su puerta y Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que Hilda le había dado tiempo para que se cambiara y sonrió, agradecida por el gesto. Se levantó, abrió la puerta y sus cejas salieron disparadas hasta el nacimiento del pelo al ver que la capitana seguía con la ropa mojada.

—Tengo que volver a cubierta —respondió Hilda a la pregunta tácita—. No tiene sentido mojar más ropa.

—Mmm —se limitó a decir Gabrielle, aunque logró transmitir por el tono que estaba de acuerdo—. Pasa y dime hasta qué punto van mal las cosas.

Hilda cruzó el umbral y ocupó la silla del escritorio. Gabrielle se sentó de nuevo en la cama y aguardó expectante.

—Van mal, majestad. Nos estamos desviando del rumbo, pero es imposible saber cuánto ni en qué dirección. No podré saberlo con seguridad hasta que pase la tormenta y podamos orientarnos.

—¿Y los otros barcos?

Hilda apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer las manos entre las piernas.

—Sé que tres por lo menos seguimos juntos. He visto a los otros barcos a intervalos a cada lado nuestro, surgiendo de la tormenta. —No le dijo a Gabrielle lo cerca que habían estado de estrellarse con el primero.

Gabrielle se quedó inmóvil, reflexionando.

—Bueno —dijo por fin—, supongo que por ahora tendremos que confiar en la suerte y seguir adelante con lo que haya cuando pase todo esto. —Gabrielle se irguió un poco y miró a Hilda a los ojos—. No veo motivo para que esto se sepa en estos momentos. No hay razón para provocar el pánico por algo con lo que no podemos hacer absolutamente nada.

Hilda asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo, mi reina. Te mantendré informada según se vaya desarrollando todo.

—Gracias, Hilda. ¡Estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo!

La capitana se sonrojó.

—Gracias, majestad. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Gabrielle asintió y despidió a Hilda con un gesto y luego meneó la cabeza. Había hecho todo lo posible por quitarles a las amazonas la costumbre de llamarla por su título, pero era algo que llevaban tan arraigado que había acabado considerándolo una causa perdida.

Con un suspiro, se terminó el vino y cogió su diario, lo abrió y se puso a leer. La tormenta seguía atacando con furia a su alrededor, pero Gabrielle ni se dio cuenta mientras dejaba que sus propias palabras la transportaran de vuelta a unos recuerdos que durante los años siguientes la harían reír y llorar y le harían compañía como los viejos amigos que eran.

* * *

La tormenta bramó a su alrededor durante dos días más y para entonces todo el mundo a bordo estaba empapado, mareado y de pésimo humor. Cuando por fin vieron que el sol se abría paso a primera hora de la tarde del tercer día, la tripulación soltó gritos de júbilo, animada tanto por su aparición como por la presencia de los demás barcos. De algún modo, todos habían conseguido superar la tormenta relativamente intactos, al parecer. Tardarían un día o dos en evaluar los daños causados por la tormenta.

De todas formas, todas estaban felices de ver el sol y el agua tranquila, y por decisión conjunta echaron el ancla y aprovecharon para airear sus cuerpos y sus barcos. Gabrielle y las capitanas se habían dado cuenta de que era necesario descansar un poco y establecer su posición. Eso no podía hacerse hasta la noche, de modo que detuvieron los barcos y se pusieron a celebrarlo, decididas a aprovechar el breve descanso que se les había ofrecido.

Hacia el anochecer, las mujeres se acomodaron en las diversas cubiertas, gozando de una cena de pescado fresco y llamándose las unas a las otras. Gabrielle estaba sentada un poco aparte en la proa, observando cómo la Nación que había estado al borde de la extinción regresaba poco a poco a la vida ante sus ojos.

Salió de su ensueño cuando Hilda llegó y se sentó en silencio a su lado. La capitana no dijo nada, sino que se quedó esperando a que ella le dijera algo. Gabrielle no se volvió hacia ella, pero indicó a la multitud de mujeres alegres de los siete barcos.

—Es estupendo ver a las amazonas enteras de nuevo. Durante mucho tiempo, hemos estado divididas, abatidas.

—Tú les has vuelto a dar esperanza, mi reina... un futuro al que aspirar, en lugar de llorar por un pasado que nunca volverá.

Ahora Gabrielle se volvió y miró a Hilda penetrantemente.

—El futuro es lo que ellas construyan, Hilda... no yo.

—Tal vez, pero siempre serás recordada como la reina que salvó a la Nación.

Gabrielle no contestó, sino que volvió la vista hacia el mar para contemplar los barcos de su pequeña flota. Hilda tuvo la clara impresión de que había cruzado una raya que más valía no tocar y carraspeó. Gabrielle se adelantó a sus disculpas.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos hemos desviado del rumbo?

La capitana parpadeó, cambiando los derroteros de su mente para avanzar por un camino totalmente opuesto al que había estado siguiendo. Había subido aquí con algo completamente distinto en mente, pero dejó de lado sus pensamientos con valor, por el momento, y se centró en la pregunta que se le había hecho.

—Es difícil saberlo, majestad, pero sí que puedo decir sin la menor duda que estoy preocupada. No es más que una intuición, puesto que estamos en medio del mar y todavía no tenemos referencias visuales, pero no creo que estemos cerca en absoluto de donde estábamos o de donde deberíamos estar.

Gabrielle asintió, puesto que ella misma había llegado a una conclusión muy parecida.

—Muy bien, capitana. Haz el favor de informarme en cuanto hayamos determinado dónde estamos. —Se levantó—. Estaré en mi camarote.

Hilda decidió lanzarse.

—Mi rei... Gabrielle... —Suavemente.

Pero Gabrielle alzó una mano.

—Hilda, por favor, no. Eres una joven preciosa y me imagino que cualquiera de estas mujeres estaría feliz de ser tu compañera.

—Pero tú no —respondió Hilda con apenas un matiz de amargura. La vida seguía su curso a su alrededor: nadie advertía el pequeño drama que se estaba desarrollando en la proa del barco.

—Pero yo no —contestó Gabrielle con total sinceridad—. Mi corazón pertenece a otra, Hilda, y siempre ha sido así. No puedo cambiarlo y no lo haría, aunque pudiera.

—¡Pero Xena está muerta, Gabrielle! —dijo con brusquedad y en voz baja—. ¿Es que pretendes pasar sola el resto de tu vida?

Gabrielle sonrió con tristeza, pues comprendía demasiado bien lo largo que iba a ser y la aparente eternidad que se levantaba entre su guerrera y ella.

—Xena es la dueña de mi corazón, Hilda, y sin él, no puedo interesarme por nadie más. Así no. Y no es justo pedir... ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie... que viva con un amor falso.

—¿Y si yo quiero?

Gabrielle agarró el brazo de la capitana y se lo estrechó suavemente antes de soltarlo.

—Yo no. —Se apartó, llegó a las escaleras y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Hilda—. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas, pero eso es decisión tuya. No voy a obligarte a nada que te resulte incómodo. Sin embargo, como reina tuya, te pido que me lo comuniques cuando hayamos fijado nuestra posición.

Hilda parpadeó e irguió los hombros y luego inclinó la cabeza.

—Sí, mi reina. Cuando salgan las estrellas, tendrá que pasar una marca hasta que podamos estudiarlas bien.

—Gracias, Hilda —replicó Gabrielle, luego se volvió y sin decir nada más se fue a su camarote. Hilda se quedó un rato más en la proa, contemplando el horizonte y reflexionando sobre la verdad de lo que había dicho Gabrielle. Luego se irguió y se dirigió al puente. Tenía trabajo.

* * *

Menos de una marca después, llamaron a su puerta. Gabrielle había estado medio dormida, dejando vagar la mente. Ahora se incorporó y dijo:

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Hilda cruzó el umbral y se detuvo nada más entrar en la estancia.

—Gabrielle, tienes que subir a cubierta.

Gabrielle se frotó la cara con la mano.

—Malas noticias, ¿eh?

—Hay que verlo para creerlo, mi reina.

—Ay, madre.

Cuando subieron a cubierta, Gabrielle se sorprendió al ver no sólo a las capitanas, sino también a sus regentes temporales esperándola en cubierta alrededor de una mesita que habían subido. Todas inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente y Gabrielle se esforzó por no hacer una mueca.

—Señoras...

Eso hizo que más de una cabeza se alzara inmediatamente y varias miradas asesinas se clavaron en ella antes de que pudieran adoptar una expresión impasible. Gabrielle se echó a reír suavemente y las amazonas se unieron a ella, apreciando su humor y el intento de romper la tensión.

—¿Qué tenemos? —El grupo se miró, pues nadie quería encargarse de dar la noticia. Gabrielle se impacientó y suspiró con fuerza—. Más vale que alguien empiece a hablar antes de que haga una auténtica barbaridad. —Y rezó para que nadie se le encarara. No sabía qué barbaridad podría improvisar ante un puñado de amazonas, aunque desde luego, había tenido sus momentos a lo largo de los años.

—Majestad, no logramos establecer nuestra posición en ninguno de los mapas que tenemos. Según parece, estamos en un lugar que no existe.

—¿Cómo dices? —Segura de que había entendido mal.

Hilda soltó aliento y le acercó las cartas de navegación y los mapas.

—Has estudiado las estrellas, has aprendido a navegar por ellas, ¿verdad? —Gabrielle asintió, recordando lo que había tardado en dominar esa ciencia y las enseñanzas pacientes y amables de Xena—. ¿Estas constelaciones te resultan conocidas? —Le pasó a Gabrielle una carta concreta, sacándola de su ensueño.

Gabrielle aguantó la respiración al reconocer sin dificultad la constelación de la osa y de la cazadora y del toro. Trazó las conocidas figuras con los dedos y asintió.

—Pasábamos muchas noches estudiando estas formas —comentó en voz baja, recordando claramente sus perpetuas discusiones sobre el tema. Pero todo el mundo la oyó y captó la tristeza que había en su voz. Hilda no hizo caso y continuó.

—Pues muy bien... ahora mira el cielo.

Gabrielle así lo hizo y entonces arrugó confusa la frente. Lo que veía le resultaba extraño, irreconocible. En todos sus viajes jamás había visto las estrellas... bueno, francamente, era como si estuvieran del revés.

Gabrielle se frotó las sienes, luego dio la espalda al grupo y se alejó un poco de ellas. Se apretó los labios con las manos mientras pensaba y luego se dio la vuelta para continuar la conversación, pues sabía que esta noticia lo cambiaba todo.

—Bueno, ¿alguien prefiere alguna dirección concreta? ¿Indican las corrientes si hay tierra cerca?

Ahora intervino Varia.

—La verdad es que no, aunque parecen moverse hacia el este.

Gabrielle asintió ante la información.

—Pues supongo que iremos hacia el este. —Miró al grupo, que se mostró de acuerdo—. ¿Tenemos a una dibujante de mapas entre nosotras?

—Sí, mi reina —contestó una de las capitanas—. Tenemos varias.

—Bien. A ver si podemos hacer cartas de estas nuevas constelaciones. A lo mejor cuando encontremos tierra y nos instalemos, tenemos ocasión de estudiarlas y averiguar dónde hemos acabado.

Hubo una relajación palpable de la tensión que embargaba al grupo al oír el tono seguro de Gabrielle. Todas habían pensado en la difícil situación en la que se encontraban, perdidas en alta mar en aguas desconocidas. Ahora sentían un nuevo optimismo y todas sonrieron.

—Muy bien —continuó Gabrielle como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Sé que es tarde, pero cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, antes llegaremos a casa. Así que pongámonos manos a la obra y emprendamos el viaje. No es que me encante estar en un barco.

Entonces se echaron a reír, pues habían oído algunas de sus historias sobre anteriores viajes por mar. Y a decir verdad, todas ellas estaban deseosas de llegar a tierra firme. Este viaje se había convertido en una aventura mucho más arriesgada de lo que la mayoría se esperaba o apostaba.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas más y los ánimos se estaban soliviantando. No se habían topado con ninguna tormenta seria, aunque sí pasaron por un par de chaparrones. Fueron un cambio que agradecieron y que les proporcionó agua dulce, que lógicamente empezaba a escasear.

Con todo, la falta de dirección y de conocimientos sobre su posición las desgastaba, y la habilidad diplomática de Gabrielle era cada vez más necesaria para evitar que estallaran peleas.

Por fin, cuando ya prácticamente no aguantaba más, Gabrielle organizó un combate de entrenamiento, enfrentándose a todas las que lo desearan. Todas habían visto sus ejercicios de entrenamiento y conocían su derrota a manos de Varia. De modo que pensaban que aunque Gabrielle era buena guerrera, se la podía derrotar.

Lo que no sabían y no podían entender era que la conciencia que tenía Gabrielle de su inmortalidad le había quitado cualquier miedo. Y la necesidad de sangre la había hecho agresiva. De modo que al terminar el día había un grupo muy cansado y muy machacado de amazonas tiradas por la cubierta.

—Mi reina, cuando lleguemos a tierra, ¿querrás dar clases de combate?

Gabrielle se tragó el vino que tenía en la boca antes de responder.

—Probablemente no. Habrá mucho que hacer para organizar la Nación. —Se alegraba de que estuvieran hablando positivamente de su nuevo hogar. La cosa había estado pendiente de un hilo y estaban lógicamente inquietas por los imponderables a los que ahora se enfrentaban. Tardó un poco en advertir el aire abatido de todas las mujeres que se habían enfrentado a ella en combate—. ¿Por qué?

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí. Por fin habló la más valiente de ellas.

—Teníamos la esperanza de aprender de ti.

Gabrielle parpadeó. No era algo que se esperara oír. _Jamás._ Sobre todo por parte de las amazonas. Antes, Xena siempre había dado la cara por ella, y la única vez que había luchado sola, había sido duramente derrotada por una guerrera que desde entonces había demostrado ser muy poco digna de poseer el título de reina. Incluso después de dirigirlas en Helicón, jamás se había imaginado oír semejante petición por su parte. De modo que ahora Gabrielle, reina de las amazonas, se quedó ahí sentada, jadeante y parpadeante, asimilando el reconocimiento de su habilidad y su capacidad que, a su modo, señalaba su mayoría de edad.

Las amazonas esperaron en silencio, sabiendo por su expresión que Gabrielle no estaba con ellas en ese momento y lugar. Por fin se volvió hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

—Creo que podría sacar tiempo para eso si de verdad lo deseáis. Nunca me lo había planteado. —Sonrió—. Gracias por pedírmelo.

Todas las amazonas de la nave insignia soltaron gritos de júbilo que se oyeron por toda la pequeña flota. El resto de la Nación tardaría un poco en comprender y aceptar el entusiasmo de sus hermanas.

* * *

Tres días después, durante lo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la primera de tres sesiones diarias de entrenamiento, se oyó un grito desde la cofa del barco situado más al norte. Emocionadas, todas las mujeres que no estaban faenando corrieron a la borda para mirar bien.

—¡Tierra! ¡Tierra a la vista!

La Nación Amazona había encontrado por fin lo que se iba a convertir en su nuevo hogar.


	7. Capítulo 6

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

* * *

Tardaron casi todo el día en llegar a tierra. El buque insignia se quedó varado sin querer cuando el agua se transformó en un banco de arena sin previo aviso. Desembarcaron con algunos pertrechos. Gabrielle había decidido que iban a dormir en tierra, aunque no les fuera posible descargar todas sus cosas y encontrar refugio. Parecía hacer buen tiempo y, por esta noche, sólo quería tumbarse en el suelo, contemplar las estrellas del revés y recordar.

Las amazonas se alegraron de volver a pisar tierra firme, aunque estuvieran adentrándose en lo desconocido. Daba gusto caminar sobre terreno llano, y no tardaron en formar grupos de trabajo. Cada regente había sido elegida a propósito como dirigente de un sector específico. Ahora se pusieron al frente de las mujeres a su mando y las amazonas se dispersaron: unas para cazar, otras para buscar cualquier tipo de planta reconocible y otras para recoger leña o las grandes ramas de hojas verdes que veían tiradas bajo el follaje que bordeaba la playa.

Algunas de las mujeres que quedaban se pusieron a despejar una zona para montar un campamento temporal, y las demás regresaron a los barcos para descargar las cosas que iban a necesitar de manera inmediata. La zona no tardó en ser un hervidero de actividad.

En varias ocasiones, Gabrielle notó el cosquilleo de unos ojos sobre su piel, pero aunque lo atribuyó a alguna de las amazonas, no conseguía quitarse la sensación de hormigueo en la nuca. Y nunca pillaba a ninguna de las mujeres mirándola, a menos que se dirigiera a ella directamente. Estaban todas demasiado ocupadas para fijarse en ella. Por fin, la sensación desapareció y las cazadoras y las exploradoras regresaron a la playa. Gabrielle dejó la sensación a un lado para examinarla más tarde y se obligó a prestar atención a la Nación que tenía delante.

La velada transcurrió apaciblemente mientras las amazonas comían la caza recién obtenida por las cazadoras y los tubérculos que habían encontrado las exploradoras. Ya no había barreras entre las distintas tribus y facciones. El viaje las había convertido en una sola nación, cosa que Gabrielle agradecía muchísimo. Así su trabajo sería más fácil y con suerte las ayudaría a adaptarse mejor a la nueva vida que estaban comenzando.

Tardaron varios días en descargar los barcos por completo. Eso era de esperar, puesto que estaban dejando el mero esqueleto de los barcos, pero Gabrielle también encargó a varias amazonas que construyeran algunos refugios. Lo había hablado con su consejo y habían decidido que éste sería un buen puesto avanzado por varias razones. Ya habían designado a un grupo de mujeres para regresar a la playa en cuanto la Nación encontrara un lugar donde asentarse de forma permanente.

Por fin, las mujeres estuvieron preparadas y empezaron a moverse despacio hacia el interior. Tras cuatro días de viaje, las amazonas llegaron a un lugar que las obligó a detenerse maravilladas. Había una pared de granito en dos lados que subía por el aire. Investigando un poco, descubrieron que parecía ser el final de una cordillera y que había varias cuevas y grietas que les podían proporcionar espacio como almacén y refugio.

Al pie de la pared del tercer lado había un denso bosque con un río de aguas límpidas, y tras cuatro días de arena y matorrales, el lugar les resultaba agradable y apacible. La caravana fue aflojando el paso y poco a poco se detuvo mientras Gabrielle se adelantaba un poco. El consejo la siguió hasta que ella hizo un gesto para que se pararan y avanzó varios pasos más antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a lo que quedaba de la Nación Amazona.

—Señoras, creo que hemos encontrado nuestro nuevo hogar.

Las amazonas prorrumpieron en gritos de júbilo tan fuertes que casi ahogaron la sensación que seguía teniendo Gabrielle de ser observada.

Casi.

Durante los meses siguientes hubo mucho trabajo a medida que las amazonas se abrían un hueco en este nuevo mundo frenético. Tenían en cuenta el hecho de que estaban estableciendo una nación que esperaban que durara mucho tiempo y ponían mucho cuidado en conservar todos los recursos posibles. Habían aprendido la dura lección de que no había un suministro ilimitado de nada y era una lección que tenían bien presente.

Además, esta nueva tierra era dura y no parecía dispuesta a renunciar a ninguno de los recursos que atesoraba sin presentar batalla. Pero poco a poco, con firmeza, las amazonas se estaban forjando un sitio propio en su nuevo mundo.

El puesto avanzado de la playa quedó establecido con éxito y las mujeres ya rotaban regularmente por él. Se había montado otro puesto en el bosque y había un tercero en la pared más cercana a la cordillera. Las amazonas se sentían bien protegidas y se estaban instalando muy bien.

Gabrielle seguía teniendo la sensación de vez en cuando de que las observaban, pero las exploradoras nunca informaban de que hubieran visto a otros seres humanos y ella misma no había logrado encontrar huellas claras de humanidad durante sus excursiones nocturnas.

Se alegraba más que nadie de volver a estar en tierra, a pesar de los nuevos desafíos y peligros a los que se enfrentaban. Le era mucho más fácil controlar la necesidad de sangre que de vez en cuando le corría por las venas y agradecía muchísimo tener espacio propio, aunque no podía decir que no lo hubiera tenido en el barco. Lo tenía y las mujeres se lo respetaban absolutamente. Pero aquí, rodeada de montañas, árboles y tierra, Gabrielle sentía la libertad que había conocido en los caminos con Xena.

Cuando pensaba cosas así tendía a entristecerse muy deprisa, por lo que volvió a centrarse en su entorno. Gabrielle estaba sentada en lo alto de la pared del acantilado, que le ofrecía una vista donde a lo lejos se divisaba apenas la gran extensión del mar. Se fijó en el anillo que llevaba y de repente se dio cuenta del tiempo que hacía que no hablaba con Afrodita, y entonces cayó en la cuenta del por qué.

—Te echo en falta, amiga mía —dijo en voz alta—. Cuando tengas un momento libre, mira un poco a ver si puedes encontrarme, ¿eh? Me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo, aunque no estemos ni por asomo donde se suponía que teníamos que estar. —A Gabrielle se le dilataron los ojos al pensarlo—. Me parece que vamos a tener dos colonias de amazonas, porque no creo que el destino vaya a intervenir cada vez que un nuevo grupo de mujeres intente unirse a nosotras.

Cada vez hacía más frío a medida que las estaciones avanzaban hacia el invierno, y Gabrielle se estremeció cuando el sol se hundió por el horizonte.

—Qué raro me resulta que vaya a llegar el invierno cuando lo que me espero es el verano —comentó, pues sabía que Cyane se acercaba a ella por detrás.

—Pues sí... aquí está todo del revés, pero es un sitio muy agradable.

Gabrielle esperó. Sabía que Cyane estaba preocupada por algo, porque todo el mundo respetaba su intimidad a la puesta del sol en las raras ocasiones en que subía hasta lo más alto de la pared para contemplarlas. Pero se quedaron sentadas en silencio hasta que la oscuridad cayó del todo y el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza por la llanura. Por fin, Cyane interrumpió el silencio.

—Mi reina, estoy un poco preocupada. —Esperó a que Gabrielle volviera la cabeza antes de continuar—. Por dos cosas, en realidad, y puede que estén relacionadas o no.

—Muy bien, ¿qué ocurre?

—Pues, a lo mejor crees que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, sobre todo porque no hemos visto el menor indicio de vida humana, pero juraría que alguien nos ha estado observando en más de una ocasión. La verdad es que no puedo explicarlo, no es más que una sensación, pero la tengo y es real.

Gabrielle asintió indicando que lo comprendía y esperó a que Cyane siguiera hablando.

—En cierto modo, espero que la sensación sea acertada. —Se fijó en la ceja que salió disparada hacia el rubio nacimiento del pelo, tal y como se esperaba—. Si aquí hay más gente, aunque no la hayamos encontrado, eso es bueno para nosotras. Es evidente que no les importa que estemos aquí, porque si no, seguro que ya se habrían opuesto a nuestra presencia. Y la verdad, los necesitamos si queremos sobrevivir como nación.

Gabrielle se quedó callada un ratito, pensando en lo que había dicho Cyane. Luego se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y esperó mientras Cyane hacía lo mismo.

—Yo también he percibido esas señales sutiles de que aquí hay alguien, pero al igual que tú, no encuentro pruebas fehacientes, aparte de mis sensaciones, y no sé cómo describirlo... ¿como un desplazamiento extraño del aire, tal vez?

Cyane asintió.

—Exacto. Eso es exactamente. Agujeros en el aire donde antes no los había.

—Bueno, ahora que tenemos hecho el trabajo básico en la aldea, las cosas se están calmando y tal vez deberíamos enviar unas partidas de caza con instrucciones específicas sobre lo que queremos que cacen. Si tenemos vecinos, creo que deberíamos intentar conocerlos. Estaría bien saber cuál es nuestra situación antes de que llegue el frío del todo.

—Veré qué puedo organizar. Creo que podemos... —Cyane se calló cuando una de las exploradoras que estaba destinada al puesto avanzado cercano a la montaña se acercó a ellas a la carrera. Gabrielle había puesto fin a la costumbre de arrodillarse e inclinarse, pero a pesar de eso la exploradora las saludó inclinando la cabeza.

—Mi... reina. Cyane.

Gabrielle alargó una mano y la puso en el hombro de la mujer.

—Espera un poco hasta que recuperes el aliento, Chia.

Durante unos momentos no se oyó nada salvo su respiración agitada, y Gabrielle miró a Cyane a los ojos con seriedad, captando en los ojos azules que la miraban las mismas preguntas que se estaba haciendo ella mentalmente. Cyane se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que la joven amazona hablara de nuevo.

—Lana, Trei y yo estamos a cargo de la vigilancia en las montañas esta semana. Hace como una marca, oí algo, o eso me pareció, y Trei se ofreció a vigilar mientras yo exploraba un poco. Justo cuando el sol se estaba hundiendo en el horizonte... bueno, no puedo decir que la atrapara yo, pero una mujer mayor salió de las sombras y vino hacia mí. Vaya susto que me dio... ¡dioses! Pero bueno —se apresuró a continuar, recordando con quién estaba hablando—. Esta mujer vino derecha a mí y se quedó mirándome un buen rato sin decir nada.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía? —la interrumpió Cyane.

Chia se calló de golpe y se quedó con la mirada perdida, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba.

—Mayor, como una de nuestras ancianas, y con ropa parecida. De piel muy oscura, pero por el sol, no de nacimiento. Tenía los ojos oscuros y el pelo hasta los hombros adornado con cuentas y plumas por la parte izquierda, igual que nuestras guerreras, pero con otro estilo. Llevaba varios pendientes y unos tatuajes interesantes... remolinos y cosas así que le cubrían casi todo el brazo izquierdo. —Chia hizo gestos para demostrarlo.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Gabrielle para volver al grano. La descripción de Chia le producía a Gabrielle un cosquilleo por motivos que no sabía explicar y quería saber más.

—Ah, mm, pues se quedó allí parada y me miró sin decir palabra y luego alargó una mano para tocarme. Yo retrocedí y agarré mi cuchillo. —Chia se sonrojó entonces—. Ella se rió de mí. Me enfadé y la ataqué. Me tiró al suelo como a una cachorrilla. Y entonces habló.

— _¿Y bien?_ —exclamó Cyane cuando el silencio se prolongó.

—Oh, perdón —dijo Chia—. Me miró y dijo, en perfecto griego: "¿Eres una amazona?" Le dije que sí. Y entonces dijo: "La mujer rubia que os dirige..." Creo que estaba esperando a que yo acabara la frase por ella, pero no lo hice y me quedé esperando. Por fin se dio cuenta de que no le iba a dar ningún tipo de información y asintió con la cabeza, casi como si lo aprobara. "¿Se llama Gabrielle?"

Al oír esto, Gabrielle levantó la cabeza de golpe. Chia se echó a reír y Gabrielle la miró encarcando una ceja.

—Perdona, mi reina, pero ésa fue _exactamente_ mi reacción. No contesté, pero creo que se me notó. Sin embargo, la mujer no me presionó. Simplemente me dio una cosa y me pidió que te la diera a ti. Dijo que lo reconocerías y que estaría en contacto cuando lo hubieras visto, para que pudieras decidir por tu cuenta qué hacer a continuación.

Gabrielle alargó la mano y esperó a recibir el objeto. Chia se quitó el pequeño morral que llevaba a la espalda y lo abrió, sacó una cosa envuelta de dentro y se la puso a Gabrielle en la mano. Ni siquiera la oscuridad pudo disimular el ligero temblor de su mano, pues la luna daba luz de sobra para ver. Gabrielle quitó despacio el envoltorio y entonces sofocó una exclamación, cuando sus ojos contemplaron una verdad que no se habría creído sin la prueba física que ahora sostenía en las manos.

Se olvidó de las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado y retrocedió treinta años mentalmente, a la primera vez que se encontró con las amazonas.

 _¿Cuántas veces se había golpeado con la vara? ¿Seis? ¿Ocho? ¿Doce? Le dolía la cabeza, y los músculos mucho más. Jamás se había sentido tan torpe y tan fuera de lugar como con todas estas mujeres guerreras que era evidente que despreciaban su presencia entre ellas._

 _Con todo, en medio de todo aquello y mientras Xena estaba fuera tratando de resolver el misterio de quién era el que intentaba iniciar una guerra entre las amazonas y los centauros, Gabrielle continuó intentando dominar esta nueva arma que le había sido asignada por la ley y la tradición de las amazonas._

 _Su maestra era muy paciente y muy callada, y Gabrielle, con su típica exuberancia, intentaba hacer hablar a la mujer de más edad, pero aparte de darle instrucciones y alguna que otra respuesta monosilábica a sus preguntas, Gabrielle no lograba sacarle gran cosa a su instructora._

 _Cuando Krykus fue derrotado, Gabrielle y Xena volvieron al camino y Xena siguió instruyendo a Gabrielle en el manejo de la vara hasta que la bardo se convirtió en una fuerza a tener en cuenta sin ningún género de duda. Hacia esa época, la muerte de Xena las volvió a poner en contacto con las amazonas y, una vez resuelto aquel asunto, Gabrielle tuvo oportunidad de lucir las habilidades que había adquirido._

 _Xena se quedó a un lado y observó con orgullo mientras Gabrielle barría el suelo con todas las amazonas que se enfrentaban a ella. Por fin, su antigua instructora combatió con ella y Gabrielle no sólo aguantó, sino que logró vencerla tras varios minutos de vigoroso combate._

 _Xena sonrió muy orgullosa, mientras la maestra de armas se quedaba allí plantada, boquiabierta y sin dar crédito. Por fin sacudió la cabeza y se marchó del campo sin decir nada. Gabrielle miró a Xena con curiosidad: no se esperaba ganar, pero tampoco se esperaba ver a alguien con tan mal perder. Xena se encogió de hombros y rodeó a Gabrielle con un brazo, sonriendo por la naturalidad con que la bardo encajaba con ella. Se volvieron para salir del campo de entrenamiento y entonces vieron a la instructora que volvía corriendo. Cuando las alcanzó, se arrodilló ante Gabrielle y le presentó una espada ceremonial dentro de un funda de bello diseño._

 _Gabrielle alargó una mano para tocarla y luego se volvió hacia Xena con aire interrogante. Xena se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y miró a la amazona, enarcando una ceja._

 _—_ _Ésta es la espada que gané en nuestro último concurso de armas. Si puedes derrotarme con tal facilidad, debería ser tuya._

 _Gabrielle miró a Xena consternada. No podía quedarse con aquello, aunque quisiera. Para empezar, no tenían dónde ponerlo, y no estaba dispuesta a llevarlo encima. Ya había tomado la decisión consciente de no luchar a espada. Además, era evidente que ésta significaba mucho para la otra mujer y Gabrielle tomó nota mental para pedirle a Ephiny que le contara la historia de la espada._

 _—_ _Tengo una idea —dijo Gabrielle de repente—. La aceptaré si tú aceptas ser su guardiana. —Gabrielle casi sonrió al ver la confusión que se apoderaba del rostro de la maestra de armas—. No puedo quedármela, Eponin —dijo suavemente—, pero no voy a ofender tu honor rechazándola. Así que te pido que seas la guardiana de la espada._

 _La mujer de más edad se lo pensó un momento y luego aceptó asintiendo. Gabrielle cogió la espada y asintió, y Eponin se puso de pie._

 _—_ _Gracias, mi reina._

Gabrielle sonrió ahora al sacar la espada de su funda y palpó el grabado de la pluma que había mandado añadirle antes de devolver la espada a su maestra. Se le apagó la sonrisa cuando sus dedos notaron algo desconocido y sin embargo... Bueno, ya lo miraría de día. Entretanto...

—Gracias, Chia. Ésta es probablemente una de las cosas más agradables que me han pasado en mucho tiempo.

Querían interrogarla: sabía que lo deseaban. Pero su rango, así como el respeto que sentían por su capacidad de liderazgo, las mantuvieron en silencio. En cambio, Chia asintió de nuevo y murmuró:

—Si me disculpas, mi reina. Tengo que volver a mi puesto.

Gabrielle asintió, perdida de nuevo en sus recuerdos. Cyane y ella se quedaron en silencio mientras Chia regresaba corriendo al puesto avanzado de la montaña. Cuando Gabrielle se volvió para regresar a la aldea, Cyane la acompañó sin decir palabra.

Gabrielle agradeció el silencio: estaba muy ocupada barajando las posibilidades de lo que ahora sujetaba en la mano.

* * *

—Te lo digo yo, Varia. Era la espada ceremonial de Artemisa.

—Cyane, ¿cómo puedes estar segura de eso? Estaba oscuro. Y tampoco es que la hayas visto nunca. Lleva desaparecida más de treinta años.

Cyane se quitó la túnica y gimió de alivio mientras se bañaba con el agua caliente que Varia había tenido el detalle de traerle.

—Dioses, qué gusto. Qué frío hacía ahí fuera. —Se puso una camisa limpia—. Está bien, Varia. No me creas. Pero te digo que es la espada ceremonial y lo sabrás cuando la veas. Es tal cual la describían las historias. Aunque...

—¿Sí?

—Me gustaría ver bien lo que lleva grabado en la hoja. Ahí hay más de lo que contaban las historias.

Varia puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es posible que hayas visto eso en la oscuridad, aunque estuvieras pegada a Gabrielle. La luna no da tanta luz.

Cyane dio un manotazo a Varia en el hombro.

—No te hagas la lista. Era más bien la expresión que se le puso a Gabrielle. Ahora vamos... necesito beber algo.

* * *

Gabrielle llegó a su casa sin problemas. La aldea era una mezcla de cuevas y cabañas de troncos, y Gabrielle se había apoderado de una cueva para su propio uso. Tenía un manantial caliente hacia el fondo que era lo que había acabado por decidirla. Seguía buscando una manera de salir por detrás, pero por ahora estaba satisfecha con lo que tenía. _Tampoco es que corra peligro de morir_ , aunque la sensación de confinamiento a veces le resultaba un poco agobiante.

Pero en general, le gustaba su alojamiento, y esta noche agradecía especialmente la intimidad que le proporcionaba la caverna. Atizó el fuego, para avivarlo, contenta de tener luz y calor. Puso agua a calentar para hacerse té y dejó la vaina al lado de su petate. Luego fue al manantial caliente para lavarse.

No se recreó en ello, sino que se bañó a toda prisa, se volvió a vestir y alcanzó el agua para el té justo cuando empezaba a hervir. Dejó que el té se posara y se centró de nuevo en la espada y su guardiana. Advirtió que había marcas nuevas en la hoja.

—Eponin, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó en voz alta, y de repente deseó que llegara la mañana, con las respuestas que traería.

Por la mañana, Gabrielle se encaminó hacia el puesto avanzado de la montaña en el momento en que el sol empezaba a despuntar por el rocoso horizonte. No creía que fuera a encontrarse a Eponin esperándola allí, pero estaba segura de que la extraordinaria vigilancia a la que las sometía Eponin garantizaría su presencia al poco tiempo.

Saludó con un gesto a la centinela que estaba fuera del puesto y luego se adentró en la pequeña zona despejada que había más allá. Notó la duda de la centinela, que se debatía entre permanecer en su puesto o acompañar a su reina a un lugar que las amazonas consideraban que estaba fuera de sus fronteras. Sólo hizo falta una señal con la mano y, ceñuda, la centinela se quedó donde estaba.

El prado había sido un hallazgo inesperado. Era una minúscula extensión de hierba rodeada de montañas y árboles. Gabrielle tenía la curiosa sensación de que cuando llegara, Eponin la buscaría allí por instinto. Gabrielle se sentó en un tronco y sacó la espada de la vaina. Sus dedos tocaron delicadamente los grabados antiguos y nuevos mientras esperaba a que llegara su amiga.

No fue tanto un ruido como una sensación, pero Gabrielle se quedó inmóvil largos segundos y por fin levantó la mirada. Ante ella estaba arrodillada una mujer mayor, con la cabeza gacha en actitud de respeto. Gabrielle alargó la mano titubeante, sin ánimo de ofender, pero necesitaba saberlo con certeza.

Cuando su mano se posó en el hombro de la mujer, ésta alzó la cabeza y Gabrielle contempló a una amiga a la que de verdad no había esperado volver a ver nunca más. Se le pasó un millón de cosas por la mente, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue:

—¡Oh, Eponin!

La guerrera tomó las manos que le ofrecía su reina, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse hasta que Gabrielle dijo suavemente:

—Álzate, amiga mía.

Así lo hizo a toda prisa y se vio estrechada en un abrazo tan profundo que dolía. El abrazo se prolongó largos instantes, hasta que, algo cohibida y con lágrimas en los ojos, Eponin se apartó.

Gabrielle se secó los ojos sin disimulo y luego tiró de la mano de la mujer mayor hasta que estuvieron sentadas la una al lado de la otra. Estuvieron un rato mirándose y Gabrielle supo que, a menos que las cosas hubieran cambiado radicalmente, tendría que ser ella quien rompiera el silencio.

—Estás maravillosa, Eponin. Cómo me alegro de volver a verte, por inesperado que sea.

Eponin se rió por lo bajo.

—Tú no has cambiado nada, Gabrielle, y seguro que tienes una historia increíble para explicarlo.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, amiga mía. Más de lo que te imaginas.

Eponin dudó, pues había muchas cosas que quería preguntar, pero estaba bastante segura de que no quería oír las respuestas. Gabrielle aguardó, sin saber por dónde empezar. Por fin, Eponin habló.

—¿Dónde está Xena y qué ha sido de las demás, de Ephiny, Solari y Chilapa? Hay muchas caras nuevas entre la gente que te has traído y faltan muchas caras conocidas.

Gabrielle sonrió con tristeza.

—Eso es parte de mi larga historia. Te cuento la mía si tú me cuentas la tuya.

Eponin asintió.

—Es una de las razonas por las que pedí reunirme contigo, una vez me convencí de que erais las amazonas y tú las que estabais aquí. Por eso y porque tenía que devolverte la espada. —Indicó la espada ceremonial que ahora estaba en el suelo entre las dos—. Pertenece a la Nación.

—Pues supongo que empiezo yo —dijo Gabrielle, y se lanzó a contar lo que había sucedido durante los treinta años que habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a la maestra de armas. A Eponin se le fueron desorbitando cada vez más los ojos a medida que se desarrollaba la historia de Gabrielle y en más de una ocasión se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Es... mm, pues...

—¿Asombroso? ¿Increíble? ¿Extraño hasta decir basta? ¿Todo ello?

Eponin se echó a reír, como descarga emocional más que nada, aunque sin duda también por el humor sardónico.

—Sí —contestó, con otra suave carcajada—. Desde luego, mi historia parece normalita en comparación.

—¿Cuál es tu historia, Ep? La última vez que te vi...

—La última vez que me viste, todavía éramos unas crías, aunque bien saben los dioses que a mí no me parecía que _yo_ lo fuera. De ti, no me cabía duda.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Gabrielle con falsa indignación, pero tenía que reconocer que era cierto. Estaba sorprendida por lo comunicativa que se mostraba Eponin y se preguntó si se debía a las experiencias acumuladas a lo largo de los años desde que dejó a la Nación o si era simplemente por el asombroso encuentro que estaban teniendo. Gabrielle se encogió de hombros mentalmente. En cualquier caso, era agradable poder mantener una conversación de verdad, sobre todo con una vieja amiga que podía comprender y valorar aunque sólo fuera un poquito lo que le esperaba a Gabrielle.

—Me gusta esto —dijo Gabrielle cuando el silencio amenazó con volverse incómodo, señalando el chakram que estaba grabado en la hoja de la espada alrededor de su pluma—. Encaja, de algún modo.

Eponin se encogió de hombros.

—Me acordaba de cuando acabó todo y estabas arrebujada en los brazos de Xena aquella noche, de la forma perfecta en que encajabais la una con la otra. Tardé mucho en añadirlo, pero cuando quedó claro que jamás lograría volver a casa, me pareció lo correcto.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—No te sorprenderás mucho si te doy la razón, ¿verdad?

—Qué va. Me sorprendería más que no me la dieras, a pesar de todo.

Se quedaron calladas un rato y Gabrielle no tuvo reparo en seguir así hasta que Eponin se sintiera cómoda para contarle lo que tuviera que contar. Por fin, la maestra de armas tomó aliento y se puso a hablar.

—Ya sabes cómo estaban las cosas después de lo de Velasca —empezó Eponin sin más preámbulos. Gabrielle asintió y esperó en silencio—. Eph y el consejo lo hablaron y decidieron intentar unir a todas las tribus. —Eponin sonrió al ver la cara de Gabrielle y asintió—. Sí, ya entonces las amazonas estaban intentando unificar a las tribus. Bueno, el caso es que sabíamos dónde estaban algunas y luego había otras... otras tribus de las que sólo habíamos oído hablar por las leyendas y las historias transmitidas a lo largo de las generaciones. Se decidió enviar a alguien para ver si era posible encontrar a estas tribus perdidas. Me ofrecí voluntaria. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez y miró a Gabrielle—. Pensé que no sería para tanto, ¿sabes? Es decir, en las historias había pistas que indicaban dónde encontrarlas si se sabía cómo y dónde buscar, y yo lo hice. —Eponin meneó la cabeza—. Qué arrogancia. No tenía ni idea de en qué me estaba metiendo y estaba convencida de que podría arreglármelas sola. Encontré a las dos primeras en África. Y luego cometí el error de subir a un barco. —Eponin miró a su reina de reojo—. ¿Tú sabes lo que es estar en un barco cuando tienes tendencia al mareo? ¿Sabes lo que es estar en un barco durante una tormenta cuando tienes tendencia al mareo?

A Gabrielle le dio tal ataque de risa que se cayó del tronco.

—¿Alguna vez has comido pulpo crudo porque la cura para el mareo ha acabado con tu sentido del gusto? —contestó. Eponin hizo una mueca.

—¡Oh, uuuh! No sé qué es peor.

Gabrielle volvió a subirse al tronco, sin dejar de reír.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad, aunque diría que el pulpo, porque de todas formas lo vas a echar inmediatamente.

—Oh, gracias por la imagen, mi reina. Justo lo que necesitaba para empezar bien el día.

—Es un placer —fue la descarada respuesta, y luego Gabrielle le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Yo no sabía que me mareaba... nunca había estado en un barco. Imagínate la desagradable sorpresa que me llevé. A unos tres días de la costa, nos topamos con una tormenta inmensa. No sé muy bien qué pasó después. Estaba demasiado ocupada vomitando. Cuando la tormenta por fin cedió, estábamos cerca de esta costa. Me cambiaron por víveres frescos.

Esto último lo dijo tan bajo que Gabrielle tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírlo. Y entonces parpadeó mientras intentaba entenderlo.

Eponin se apresuró a continuar para ahorrarles a las dos la vergüenza de tener que repetir sus palabras.

—Estaba demasiado enferma para impedírselo y la tripulación me entregó a los nativos a cambio de víveres frescos y se volvió a casa. Al jefe le gusté. —Se encogió de hombros con modestia.

Gabrielle alargó la mano vacilante y se alegró al ver que la maestra de armas no se apartaba al notar el contacto.

—Eponin, ¿eres desdichada aquí? ¿Te retienen en contra de tu voluntad? Sigues siendo amazona, eso lo sabes, y siempre serás bien acogida entre tus hermanas.

La sonrisa de Eponin fue genuina.

—No soy desdichada, Gabrielle. Aquí he encontrado un lugar para mí, y por mucho que las amazonas sean parte de mí, esta tierra y la gente que vive aquí también son mi hogar y mi familia. De hecho, he venido para hablarte de eso.

Gabrielle ladeó la cabeza. Tenía cierta de idea de por dónde iba el tema, pero no quería dar nada por supuesto. Eponin la miró un momento y luego miró hacia el otro lado del prado.

—Nosotros, mi tribu, hemos estado observando a la Nación desde que llegasteis. Cuando los exploradores se dieron cuenta de que os estabais instalando, me consultaron para decidir vuestro destino. Cuando te reconocí, me di cuenta de lo que le debía de haber ocurrido a la Nación y le expliqué al jefe lo que me parecía que estaba sucediendo.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Los hombres de mi tribu están dispuestos a llegar a un acuerdo con las amazonas parecido al que teníamos con las aldeas de alrededor en Grecia. Acogerían a los niños varones en su aldea mientras que las niñas se quedarían con sus madres amazonas.

—¿Qué les parece la idea a las mujeres de la aldea?

Eponin se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, su sociedad permite que un hombre tenga más de una esposa. Así que no es algo inusual para ellos.

—Espera... ¿estás diciendo que las amazonas tendrán que casarse con estos hombres para procrear con ellos? Eponin...

—No, no, Gabrielle. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo canoso—. No me estoy explicando bien. Comprenden lo que necesita la Nación para sobrevivir y están dispuestos a proporcionar el servicio necesario.

—¿A cambio de...? Vamos, Ep... todas sabemos que no hay nada gratis en esta vida... ni en cualquier otra, a decir verdad.

Eponin miró a Gabrielle de soslayo.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que te has hecho cínica con la edad, Gabrielle?

Gabrielle suspiró apesadumbrada.

—He visto demasiado mundo, Eponin, y no es un lugar bonito. Las personas hacen todo lo necesario para sobrevivir y eso no suele sacar a la luz lo mejor que llevan dentro.

Eponin se quedó en silencio, asimilando la verdad de lo que decía Gabrielle.

—La tribu está dispuesta a proporcionaros hombres para hacer hijos a cambio de todos los hijos varones que nazcan. Es bueno para vosotras y bueno para ellos.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Está bien. Se lo diré al consejo, aunque no creo que lo rechacen. Había cierta preocupación. Y mientras, ¿a lo mejor puedo reunirme con el jefe? Tal vez quieran establecer algún tipo de comercio.

Eponin sonrió.

—Creo que eso puedo arreglarlo. La tribu está muy deseosa de conocer a las amazonas, pero sobre todo a ti, desde que habéis llegado.

—Pues vamos —dijo Gabrielle, levantándose, y le ofreció una mano a la mujer de más edad para ayudarla a levantarse. Cogió la espada ceremonial y se la colocó a la espalda—. Quiero presentarte a las hermanas. Luego podemos reunirnos con tu tribu y ver qué podemos acordar entre todos. Creo que esto va a ser beneficioso para todas las partes implicadas.

Eponin abrazó a Gabrielle, cosa que la sorprendió, pero le devolvió el abrazo con la misma emoción.

—A pesar de todo, Gabrielle, soy egoísta y me alegro de que estés aquí.

—Yo también, Eponin. Yo también.

La luna brillaba tanto que bastaba para ver incluso sin los sentidos aumentados que se le habían desarrollado a Xena desde que estaba separada de Gabrielle. Se alegraba de que sólo se le activaran cuando estaba de caza o percibía algún peligro. Estaba segura de que los olores y sonidos que la asaltaban acabarían volviéndola loca si se viera obligada a soportarlos continuamente.

Sus guardianes no hacían el menor ruido, y como estaban situados contra al viento con respecto a su presa, el trío pudo avanzar hasta casi meterse dentro de la manada.

Los búfalos estaban agrupados y mugían suavemente mientras se acomodaban para pernoctar. Xena notó un ligero barullo al otro lado de la manada y centró allí su atención. La pantera avanzó sigilosamente mientras el zorro se mantenía al lado de Xena. Todavía a cierta distancia de los ruidos, el felino negro se detuvo y se volvió para mirar al zorro. Sin hacer ruido, el zorro avanzó y Xena lo siguió sin pensárselo.

Los dos animales se detuvieron de nuevo y Xena aflojó la marcha para contemplar lo que tenía delante. Justo delante de ella, aunque todavía a cierta distancia, había un búfalo blanco. Aparte de que era un bello animal cuya piel le causaba admiración, era evidente que el animal estaba proscrito y los búfalos más grandes que lo rodeaban no paraban de embestirlo para ahuyentarlo. Xena alzó el arco mientras el búfalo blanco se veía empujado hacia ella por la manada y por la pantera, que se había situado detrás de él.

Casi sin esfuerzo, Xena disparó una flecha certera que se hundió en el ojo del búfalo. Se tambaleó un momento y luego se desplomó, causando un revuelo entre la manada hasta que la pantera soltó un rugido. Entonces se apartaron corriendo del animal caído para ponerse relativamente a salvo.

Xena fue hasta el búfalo agonizante, le incrustó dos dedos en el cuello y acabó con su tormento. Luego lo despellejó limpiamente y lo desangró, asegurándose de beber todo lo que necesitaba antes de que el animal se quedara sin sangre. La pantera y el zorro se sentaron a cada lado, aguardando con paciencia a que terminara para comer a su vez.

Xena no podía evitar sentirse asombrada por el extraño comportamiento de la pareja, y cortó con cuidado un pedazo de la carne para que lo compartieran y lo dejó aparte del resto del animal. Siguió observando mientras la pantera comprobaba con atención el trozo que le había dejado; luego el felino empujó suavemente el alimento hacia su pareja. El zorro arrancó un bocado con delicadeza y empezó a masticarlo antes de que la pantera diera un bocado, sin dejar de vigilar a la guerrera.

Xena sacudió la cabeza para despejársela. Este comportamiento era absolutamente antinatural para estos animales, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si llevaba demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse y por eso tenía alucinaciones que le hacían ver esta extraña conducta en los dos depredadores naturales. Parpadeó de nuevo, pero la imagen no desapareció: el felino y el zorro seguían comiendo el trozo de carne que les había dado y la pantera se aseguró de que el zorro había comido lo suficiente antes de recoger el resto con sus poderosas mandíbulas.

Xena volvió a concentrarse en el búfalo, le sacó las entrañas y se dio cuenta de que tenía un problema. No le iba a ser posible cargar con el resto del animal hasta el campamento y el desperdicio era inaceptable.

Se puso a pensar en una solución y por fin decidió que estaba totalmente loca por lo que se le había ocurrido. Se volvió hacia la pantera, que la miró a su vez con ojos especialmente inteligentes.

—¿No querríais vigilarme todo esto hasta que vuelva? —preguntó retóricamente al tiempo que cogía una gran cantidad con las manos—. Bueno, supongo que esta noche me hacía falta una buena dosis de ejercicio —murmuró para sí misma, echando a correr de vuelta al campamento.

Era muy tarde y el campamento ya estaba recogido para pasar la noche cuando llegó. Hotassa y algunas de las demás mujeres salieron apresuradamente de sus hogares al oír los pasos apresurados que retumbaban por todo el campamento. Miraron a Xena sorprendidas cuando apareció cubierta de sangre y con las manos llenas de carne de búfalo.

Hotassa aceptó la carga que transportaba Xena y se puso a dar instrucciones a las mujeres congregadas alrededor mirando. Al poco, el campamento estalló en actividad y varias de las mujeres acompañaron a Xena de vuelta a la pradera para ver si quedaba algo de lo que había dejado atrás.

Es difícil saber quién se quedó más atónita cuando el pequeño grupo llegó donde estaba el búfalo. La pantera y el zorro daban vueltas en torno al animal en direcciones opuestas, decididos a mantener a raya cualquier tipo de amenaza. Cuando Hotassa se acercó, el felino bufó y se preparó para saltar. Xena contuvo a la mujer tocándola en el brazo y la mujer mayor se detuvo. Xena siguió adelante y la pantera vaciló, observó a la guerrera largos instantes y luego se colocó de nuevo al lado del zorro.

Las mujeres estaban asombradas y se pusieron a comentar el inusitado comportamiento del que hacían gala los dos animales. Xena avanzó y se puso a recoger el resto de la carne para que las mujeres lo llevaran de vuelta al campamento, y luego ella misma cogió la pesada piel. Fue entonces cuando Hotassa se fijó de verdad en la piel.

—Évó'kómo hotoa'e. ¡Ma'heono hova! Zee-nah epeva'e notaxe —afirmó categóricamente, en su propio idioma, agachando la cabeza con respeto. Xena frunció el ceño confusa y se maldijo una vez más por no tener aún un dominio completo de este idioma.

Advirtió que todas las mujeres habían bajado los ojos ante ella, y cuando se detuvo y agarró a Hotassa por el codo, todo el mundo se detuvo y esperó. Xena respiró hondo y les hizo un gesto para que continuaran. Una de las mujeres más jóvenes y valientes la miró y ella hizo claros gestos con las manos y les ordenó:

— _¡Vamos!_

Las mujeres salieron corriendo para ocuparse de la carne de búfalo que les había proporcionado. Hotassa seguía con la mirada en el suelo, intentando encontrar palabras que las dos comprendieran, porque notaba la irritación que despedía la alta figura que tenía delante.

Xena se frotó la cara y Hotassa se compadeció por la frustración que sabía que sentía Xena. Habían hecho grandes avances en su comunicación, pero todavía había veces, como ahora, en que se les olvidaba y volvían a lo de antes. Tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para hablar el mismo idioma.

Hotassa cogió la mano de Xena y la llevó de nuevo a la piel que volvía a estar en el suelo. La acarició con delicadeza.

—Blanco.

Xena asintió.

—Sí, eso es. No es frecuente, pero el resto de la manada lo estaba maltratando. —Dejó de hablar al ver la confusión en los ojos de Hotassa. Xena no estaba acostumbrada a tener que justificarse por cazar y se le notaba en el tono de voz.

—Zee-nah, gran cazadora. Sagrado. —Indicó la piel. Xena no lo veía así en absoluto. Simplemente se había apiadado de un animal para el que no había esperanza.

—Escucha, lo siento. No quería matar a un animal sagrado. Es que me pareció lo correcto. —No añadió que tanto la manada como la pantera lo habían apartado como para entregárselo.

Hotassa hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que Xena no comprendía el honor del que había sido objeto. En cambio, indicó a los dos animales que se habían colocado como centinelas a sus lados.

—Zee-nah fuerte seo'ôtse.

Xena se frotó la cara de nuevo.

—Me parece que no lo entiendo, Hotassa, pero tampoco creo que me apetezca.

Hotassa se limitó a asentir. No había forma de transmitir lo que Xena necesitaba saber sin la ayuda de su compañero, el chamán, y eso tendría que esperar a que los hombres volvieran de la guerra. Entretanto, daba la impresión de que Xena había adquirido dos formidables mascotas, pues los animales caminaban en silencio a su lado mientras las mujeres regresaban al campamento.

Xena parpadeó sorprendida al ver la increíble actividad nocturna que aún se estaba desarrollando por el campamento. Las mujeres corrían de un lado a otro encendiendo fuegos para curar la carne; otro grupito se ocupaba de los huesos, preparándolos para convertirlos en herramientas y armas necesarias para la comunidad. Un tercero estaba haciendo una gran hoguera en el hoyo que había delante de la tienda de Hotassa y preparándose para calentar un caldero lleno de agua.

Xena comprendió a Hotassa sin necesidad de palabras cuando ésta puso una pastilla de jabón y un paño fino en la mano de la guerrera y le hizo un gesto señalando el arroyo. Xena no tuvo problemas para obedecer la orden tácita, pues el olor a sangre que llevaba encima le estaba causando una tensión que prefería evitar cuando estaba rodeada de tanta gente.

Dedicó unos momentos a quitarse la sangre seca de las manos y los brazos, así como de la ropa. Luego dejó vagar la mente mientras se relajaba y se aclaraba. Inevitablemente, se centró en Gabrielle y en todas las veces que habían compartido un lago o un río, y el dolor de la soledad, ya conocido, volvió a inundar su alma.

—Oh, Gabrielle —susurró como una oración al viento.

Xena tardó un poco en serenarse antes de salir del agua y vestirse. Luego regresó al campamento, que ya estaba casi en silencio.

Durante su breve ausencia, las mujeres habían terminado los preparativos para ocuparse de las distintas partes del búfalo que Xena había matado y habían regresado a sus hogares para descansar un poco antes de que se les volviera a hacer de día.

Xena fue a su vivienda, advirtiendo con interés que la pantera y el zorro estaban ahora acurrucados juntos delante del faldón de entrada. Meneó la cabeza, desconcertada y maravillada, y cruzó el umbral.

—Me pregunto qué habría pensado Gabrielle de vosotros dos —murmuró para sí misma y luego se acomodó con la piel ya limpia y se puso a trabajar para curtirla.

Pasaron varios días hasta que regresaron los hombres. Faltaban algunos, pero afortunadamente la mayoría volvió a casa, aunque casi todos estaban heridos. Entre los más malheridos estaba el chamán y, sin decir palabra, Xena se dispuso a ayudarlo. Su hijo Kya se interpuso entre ellos, dispuesto a impedir que una _mujer_ y sobre todo _esta_ mujer se acercara a su padre. Después de que ella lo rechazara en público, Kya había hecho todo lo posible por ponerla en su sitio.

Por desgracia para él, no era ni por asomo tan capaz como se creía, y Xena no paraba de frustrar sus intentos de controlarla.

Ahora ella alzó una mano para quitarlo físicamente de en medio y la intensidad de sus ojos dejó claro a todos los presentes que él no era quién para detenerla.

—¡Kya, hova'âhane!

Las palabras resonaron con tono tranquilo, pero la intención quedó clara incluso para los oídos desacostumbrados de Xena. Ésta miró al joven enarcando una ceja, esperando a que obedeciera la orden de su padre. Él la miró aviesamente, pero se apartó. Una vez más, se preguntó de pasada por qué su ritual había traído a Xena hasta ellos, y sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se echaba a un lado.

Xena esperó a que el chamán la llamara y entonces se arrodilló y se puso a examinar sus heridas. Él se quedó tumbado en silencio y la dejó trabajar, aunque ella veía las preguntas que había en sus ojos. No tenía tiempo para ocuparse de ellas en ese momento, puesto que estaba concentrada en limpiar y vendar sus heridas. Le dio una palmadita en el brazo y se levantó para pasar al siguiente guerrero necesitado de cuidados. Cuando él puso una mano encima de la suya, se detuvo y lo miró con ojos interrogantes.

Él indicó a los dos animales que ahora estaban sentados junto a la guerrera. Habían estado sentados pacientemente a un lado de su puerta y se interpusieron entre su hijo y ella en cuanto el joven intentó avanzar hacia Xena.

—Nanose'hame, ma'êhoohe. ¿Tosa'e? ¿Tone?

Ella comprendió lo que preguntaba e indicó con un gesto la inmensa llanura que había más allá del campamento. Entonces Hotassa se arrodilló junto a él y le enjugó la frente.

—A'e —le aseguró, y él asintió y soltó a Xena para que continuara con su labor. El chamán cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y se sumiera en un sueño reparador.

Uno por uno, Xena fue aplicando sus habilidades curativas a los guerreros, y poco a poco ellos le permitieron que se ocupara de ellos. Muchas de las heridas no eran demasiado serias, cosa que todo el mundo agradecía, y justo antes del mediodía terminó de tratar a los que lo necesitaban. Entonces se retiró a su tienda y salió por detrás, deseosa de alejarse y encontrar algo de paz.

Mientras, las mujeres habían empezado a contarles a sus compañeros lo que había sucedido en la llanura tres noches antes. Los hombres escucharon la historia asombrados y sin dar crédito y muchos expresaron su escepticismo ante la posibilidad. Hotassa los hizo callar a todos al enseñarles la piel blanca que se estaba curtiendo delante de la casa de Xena. Les prometió contarles la historia completa cuando su marido se despertara y ellos aceptaron la decisión refunfuñando apenas.

Xena salió de su vivienda con sigilo y se alejó camino abajo antes de que la conversación se hiciera demasiado embarazosa. Todavía no comprendía todas las palabras, pero entendía lo suficiente y captaba las inflexiones tonales con facilidad suficiente para saber con exactitud de quién y de qué trataba la conversación. No tardó mucho en decidir que tenía que dar un largo paseo.

Acabó alejándose del campamento y adentrándose en las pequeñas colinas de matorrales cerca de las cuales se habían instalado mientras los hombres estaban fuera. Suspiró. Este lugar era tan extraño, tan distinto de su hogar, que añoraba dolorosamente el consuelo de los árboles y las colinas y la familiaridad de una brisa fresca en la cara. Xena quería irse a casa.

Sin querer, fue acelerando el paso, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad. No sabía si corría hacia algo o huía de algo, de modo que dejó de pensar y dejó de sentir y se limitó a correr.

Una punzada en el costado la obligó por fin a aminorar el paso, y advirtió algo sorprendida que el sol ya estaba medio hundido en el horizonte. Sacudió la cabeza disgustada.

—Muy lista, Xena. Va a ser tardísimo cuando vuelvas al campamento. Gabrielle se pondría furiosa si estuviera aquí.

Al pensar en eso, se le aflojaron las rodillas y un destello de un recuerdo hasta ahora enterrado estalló en su mente. La expresión de angustia y traición del rostro de Gabrielle era desoladora, y Xena se dejó caer al suelo mientras los últimos acontecimientos de su vida desfilaban ante su imaginación.

—Oh, Gabrielle... lo siento tanto, _tanto..._ —Y Xena se quedó sentada, inmersa en sus pensamientos atormentados, mientras revivía una decisión que ya no podía comprender, hasta que la luna estuvo en lo alto del cielo.

Fue en realidad la sensación de calor agazapada en su regazo lo que sacó a Xena de la bruma en la que estaba sumida. Bajó la mirada y no se sorprendió mucho al ver al zorro acurrucado como una bolita encima de sus piernas. Lo más sorprendente era que la pantera estaba sentada inmóvil al lado, pero sin tocar a su compañero. Xena les sonrió con tristeza, con las pestañas aún llenas de lágrimas que no habían caído.

Se quedó ahí sentada, acariciando ligeramente el pelo del zorro, mientras la pantera montaba guardia por los dos, aunque Xena notó algo divertida que la pantera estaba tan pendiente de lo que hacía ella como del entorno que los rodeaba.

Xena se quitó al zorro del regazo y lo depositó con cuidado al lado del felino que la miraba con ojos atentos.

—Vosotros dos —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo—, tenéis que estar bastante cerca de vuestro hogar. Tal vez sería mejor que volvierais allí. Pero gracias por hacerme compañía.

Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero por mucho que lo intentara, Xena se sentía tan capaz de expresar lo que sentía en el corazón como de volar hasta la luna. Estaba segura de que en gran medida se debía a su agotamiento, tanto físico como emocional. Sentía que su mundo se había salido por completo de su eje y estaba totalmente descontrolado, y no sabía qué hacer para conseguir que las cosas volvieran a su curso. La sensación era aún peor al tener a estos dos animales cerca, compartiendo un vínculo que era tan fuerte y familiar como el que ella había compartido con Gabrielle y recordándole constantemente lo que había perdido.

Era un dolor dulce, pero también atroz, y no tenía el menor deseo de convertirse en mártir de él... sobre todo ahora que conocía la verdad. Bueno, parte de la verdad, y Xena sabía sin la menor duda que la horrenda muerte que ahora recordaba con asombrosa claridad era por completo culpa suya. Ahora era fundamental para ella descubrir en qué clase de más allá había caído, porque había llegado el momento de ver a qué dios podía manipular para que la enviara a casa... y de vuelta a los brazos de Gabrielle.

Xena había echado a andar mientras daba vueltas a estas ideas y se detuvo sobresaltada, al darse cuenta de que el zorro y la pantera caminaban tranquilamente a su lado.

—¿Es que no tenéis un sitio donde ir?

La miraron con compasión, y la inteligencia que vio en sus ojos estuvo a punto desquiciarle los nervios. Sin palabras, comprendió que se consideraban sus guardianes y dejó caer los hombros derrotada.

—Está bien, vamos. Tenemos un largo viaje hasta el campamento.

Emprendieron el regreso caminando juntos mientras la mente de Xena se dedicaba a reflexionar muy en serio sobre la manera de encontrar un medio para volver a la vida.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Xena y sus dos acompañantes regresaron al campamento, y advirtió una extraña sensación de reverencia en las miradas que ahora le dirigían los diversos individuos con los que se cruzaba de camino a su vivienda. Cogió su toalla y fue a lavarse al arroyo, luego se metió en su tipi sin llamar la atención y se tumbó para descansar un poco. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Lo primero que pensó Xena nada más despertarse fue en Gabrielle, pero eso había sido así desde aquella primera noche que pasó fuera de Anfípolis, si era lo bastante sincera como para confesárselo a sí misma, y en este lugar era fácil ser así de sincera consigo misma. Se quedó sentada largo rato sin que nadie la molestara mientras su mente empezaba a desentrañar el rompecabezas que se le presentaba. Había algo que no tenía sentido.

Un ligero golpe en la entrada hizo que sus ojos azules se abrieran despacio y exclamó:

—Adelante.

Hotassa metió la cabeza por el faldón y en su cara se notó el alivio cuando vio que Xena estaba despierta y alerta. Le ofreció el cuenco humeante que llevaba en las manos.

—¿Mesêhestôtse? —preguntó. Pero tenía una expresión que a Xena le recordaba a Cyrene. Estaba bastante segura de que si lo rechazaba, Hotassa insistiría hasta el punto de dar de comer a la guerrera a mano para asegurarse de que Xena se alimentaba. En cambio, Xena aceptó la comida haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente.

—Nea'eše —dijo Xena y se puso a comer con placer. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que el primer bocado cruzó sus labios. Entonces se puso a devorar el estofado a toda velocidad.

—Enovahe —dijo Hotassa riendo—. Despacio.

Xena masticó un poco más despacio y se tragó lo que tenía en la boca antes de limpiársela con la mano.

—Perdón —murmuró—. Hambre.

Xena por fin cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que le había estado llamando la atención de este más allá: este lugar estaba mucho más próximo a lo que la _vida_ había sido para ella que cualquier otro más allá que hubiera experimentado. El Tártaro había sido la tortura en la cruz; en el Infierno había sido un demonio lanzado a la destrucción; en el Cielo había sido un arcángel, aunque no recordaba haber tenido necesidades o deseos como los que parecían aquejar a Miguel y a Lucifer. _Seguramente porque no estuve allí el tiempo suficiente_ , pensó con una sonrisa sarcástica, recordando claramente que _esa_ pequeña aventura marcó el comienzo de un año infernal para Gabrielle y para ella que estuvo a punto de hacerlas trizas.

El Valhala era un poco distinto, pero eso se debía más bien a que había sido una valquiria, porque en ese más allá no había estado muerta en realidad. Dado que sólo ayudó durante muy poco tiempo a llevar a los guerreros elegidos de Odín a su lugar de eterno descanso, en realidad no sabía gran cosa sobre ese más allá. Sobre todo porque su auténtica meta había sido hacerse con el oro del Rin fuera como fuese.

Con eso quedaba el Elíseo, pero su experiencia con ese más allá se limitaba a breves vistazos. Así y todo, no se parecía en nada a lo que había en este sitio. Este lugar le recordaba muchísimo a Grecia y a Gabrielle. Le recordaba a su casa.

Aquí no había paz ni tranquilidad. La gente luchaba y vivía y... ¿Moría? Xena no lo sabía con seguridad, pues en realidad no había sido testigo de ninguna muerte humana en este sitio. Desde luego, resultaban heridos. Había hambre y enfermedad. Xena sacudió la cabeza. No, esto no se parecía a ningún más allá que hubiera experimentado nunca o que pudiera imaginarse siquiera.

Se concentró en sí misma y pensó en el ardor que ahora siempre sentía y que se hacía más fuerte cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin derramar sangre de algún modo. Siempre había saciado su sed de sangre luchando y matando o en las ocasiones en que hacía el amor agresivamente con Gabrielle.

Sonrió... se quedó sorprendida y curiosamente satisfecha por la agresividad de Gabrielle la primera vez que la bardo le hizo sangre. No se lo esperaba en absoluto, y nunca habría imaginado que un acto así le pudiera resultar tan placentero. A pesar de toda su experiencia, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para Xena, y en las raras ocasiones en que ocurría, añadía una dimensión increíble a los sentimientos que compartían.

Xena sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Estas ideas le estaban poniendo el cuerpo en un estado en el que no quería entrar en estos momentos y le embarullaban la mente. Lo cierto era que, si esto era un más allá, el ardor debería haber desaparecido, ¿no? Al menos, debería si estaba siendo recompensada. Y su capacidad para saciarlo debería haber desaparecido si estaba siendo castigada. No tenía sentido.

La única conclusión lógica a la que podía llegar era que esto _no era_ un más allá. Pero si eso era así... ¿dónde estaba? Los problemas lingüísticos que tenía con los nativos la inquietaban muchísimo. Nunca hasta ahora le había resultado difícil aprender un nuevo idioma y ahora, cuando era la clave para resolver el complicado rompecabezas que parecía estar viviendo, tenía dificultades incluso con lo más básico.

 _Tal vez esto sí que es un más allá y mi castigo consiste en volverme loca poco a poco..._

Xena se enredó las manos en el pelo. Iba a tener que aprender este idioma imposible... no le quedaba más remedio. Aunque la gente era algo reacia a compartir sus palabras con ella, no podía seguir señalando cosas o usando el pinzamiento para hacerse entender.

Pero había tenido suerte. Sus dos mascotas la hacían merecedora de cierto respeto que le era necesario y de una libertad de acción que agradecía muchísimo. En cuanto aplicó el pinzamiento al joven chamán Kya, otros posibles pretendientes se acercaron a ella con mucha más cautela. Una joven y dos guerreros, uno más joven y el otro más viejo, habían intentado iniciar una relación con ella sin el menor éxito. Nadie podía superar la barrera de los dos animales, y cuando Xena dejó claro que obedecían sus deseos expresos, todo el mundo la dejó tranquila en su soledad.

Las mujeres en conjunto seguían acogiéndola de buen grado en cualquier actividad que estuvieran llevando a cabo, pero en general, Xena iba a lo suyo, conformándose con cazar para sí misma y ejercitarse como guerrera fuera de los límites del campamento. Los guerreros todavía no sabían qué pensar de la mujer que había aparecido entre ellos y que tenía habilidades de guerrero, sanador y chamán.

De modo que ahora decidió intentar ver si podía avanzar en su capacidad para comunicarse con las personas que, por ahora, en este lugar, eran su familia y sus amigos. Cuanto antes pudiera hablar con ellos, antes podría obtener respuestas, al menos a algunas de las preguntas que atribulaban su corazón y su mente. Ahí fuera, en alguna parte, estaba la solución que necesitaba encontrar para volver a casa.

Cuando salió de su tienda a la mañana siguiente, en su rostro había una firme determinación que nadie podía rechazar. Por ello tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que la percepción que tenía el campamento de ella había cambiado radicalmente y, literalmente, de un día para otro.

Ahora todo el mundo bajaba los ojos en lugar de encontrarse con los suyos y sólo Hotassa hablaba directamente con ella. La mujer mayor le llevó a Xena algo de comida para que desayunara y luego se dio la vuelta para darle a la guerrera la privacidad que exigía su repentino cambio de posición dentro de la tribu. Xena alargó una mano para detenerla, con la esperanza de que Hotassa contestara algunas preguntas.

—Hotassa, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha cambiado? —Xena indicó el campamento que la rodeaba. Las mujeres la miraban de otra manera y los hombres la miraban ahora a los ojos, cosa que antes no estaban dispuestos a hacer.

—Zee-nah, notaxe... guerrero. Ma'aataemeo'o evesetano notaxe ševe. Aprender camino.

—¿Aprender...? —La confusión inundó el rostro de Xena—. ¿Por qué?

Una pregunta sencilla, directa y al grano. Hasta Hotassa comprendería el significado aunque las palabras siguieran siendo difíciles para las dos.

—Nanose'hame, ma'êhoohe ehvestâhem Zee-nah. Mets fuerte ma'heono. —Se detuvo e intentó expresarlo de forma que Xena lo comprendiera fácilmente—. Animales... guías fuertes. Espíritus poderosos.

Hotassa parecía tan frustrada como se sentía Xena, pero la guerrera asintió con la cabeza. Estaba bastante segura de que entendía perfectamente lo que insinuaba Hotassa, y dirigió una mirada al zorro y la pantera que estaban echados tranquilamente cada uno a un lado de ella. Inexplicablemente, sintió que el amor de Gabrielle la rodeaba, y por primera vez desde hacía más de una luna, sintió... Era como si la bardo la hubiera tocado desde la tumba y le hubiera dado a Xena los instrumentos que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

La sensación fue muy breve, pero fue tan real como cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido en su vida, y Xena se consoló al saber que, aunque estuviera muerta, Gabrielle estaba pendiente de ella. Y decidió una vez más hacer lo que fuera necesario para encontrar a su bardo y conseguir que las cosas les fueran bien a las dos.

Hotassa esperó en silencio, pues se había dado cuenta de que Xena se había sumido en la introspección. No estaba preparada para la intensidad de la mirada que se posó sobre ella cuando Xena se volvió.

—Heehe'e... êstse. Vosotros tenéis mucho que enseñar y yo tengo mucho que aprender. Luego tengo que encontrar a una bardo.

Se levantó y cogió a Hotassa del brazo, indicándole que estaba lista para reunirse con el chamán de la tribu y empezar su formación. Sin hacer ruido, los dos animales se estiraron, se levantaron y echaron a andar en silencio a su lado. Todo el campamento se quedó mirando cuando el chamán herido le hizo un gesto y, por primera vez, la mujer guerrera fue bien recibida junto a su hoguera y en el seno de su tribu.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se transformaron en meses. La tribu se instaló para pasar el invierno y eso puso nerviosa a Xena, aunque ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para aprender el idioma y las costumbres de lo que se había convertido en su familia extendida.

Había pasado las pruebas de un guerrero con facilidad y había demostrado su pericia como cazadora y como sanadora. Ahora era bien recibida en las partidas de guerra y de caza, aunque aún no le permitían estar al mando de ninguna de las dos cosas.

Los animales nunca se alejaban mucho de ella y, al principio, anulaban cualquier amenaza que les parecía que podía invadir su espacio. Sólo después de que Xena demostrara su valía ante ellos y la tribu, le permitieron librar sus propias batallas, aunque hubo varias ocasiones en que le protegieron la espalda... igual que hacía Gabrielle. Xena estaba asombrada por lo bien que había elegido la bardo a sus guías espirituales. Por separado, le recordaban a ellas dos: en sus características y su personalidad se reflejaban muchas cosas de ellas. Juntos, a Xena le recordaban a Gabrielle, y aunque seguía sin sentir ni notar la presencia de la bardo, obtenía cierta paz con sus recuerdos.

El idioma seguía frustrando a la guerrera, y se preguntaba si sus dificultades se debían a la necesidad desesperada que tenía de comprender y comunicarse con las personas que podían conocer las respuestas a sus preguntas. En muchas ocasiones la irritación la obligaba a salir de caza y, tras alimentarse satisfactoriamente, regresaba saciada y tranquila y podía concentrarse de nuevo en la tarea.

En muchos sentidos, estaba marcando un compás de espera, pero el tiempo, por muy despacio que parezca transcurrir, avanza sin pausa, y Xena se llevó cierta sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había llegado la primavera.

Por fin, cuando los días empezaban a ser cada vez más cálidos, Xena tomó la decisión de dejar a la tribu y aventurarse sola por las inmensas llanuras. En algún lugar estaban las respuestas que buscaba y estaba dispuesta a encontrarlas. Ya estaba lo bastante cómoda con el idioma para poder valerse por sí misma, y pensó que podría aprender más en sus viajes. A fin de cuentas, así había aprendido muchos de los idiomas que ahora conocía. Y su corazón la instaba cada vez más a emprender su búsqueda de Gabrielle.

Antes de tomar la decisión de marcharse, llegó un jinete al campamento anunciando que otra tribu había declarado la guerra: la tribu que había estado a punto de exterminarlos el verano anterior. El chamán se quedó mirando a Xena y sólo con la mirada la puso al mando de la partida de guerra que intentaría vengarse de los daños sufridos.

Xena suspiró: no quería esto... ahora no. Tenía un bien supremo más importante del que ocuparse. Necesitaba encontrar a Gabrielle y reunirse con ella. Pero al tiempo que abría la boca para negarse, aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza. Incluso en este más allá desquiciado y extraño en el que había acabado, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ocuparse de este problema. Y en este caso, más le valía que fuera temprano, porque eso quería decir que luego tendría más tiempo para emprender su propia misión personal.

Aparecieron varios clanes de su tribu, aunque al principio algunos rechazaron la idea de seguir a una mujer guerrera. Pero en la tribu de Xena vivía el chamán de la nación y cuando habló, los guerreros acataron sus deseos de mala gana.

No hubo manera de expresar lo felices que se sintieron con su decisión, porque los llevó a una victoria total sobre sus enemigos. Y aunque algunos murieron y muchos más resultaron heridos, se redimieron ante sus propios ojos y ante los ojos del enemigo.

Xena pasó un par de días atendiendo a los heridos y a los pocos que se habían puesto enfermos antes de prepararse para marcharse. Hotassa se fijó en el morral que contenía sus cosas y asintió comprensiva. Sabía que Xena buscaba algo que el campamento no podía darle.

El chamán acudió a la tienda de Xena: un honor casi inaudito. Normalmente llamaba a aquellos con los que deseaba hablar para que acudieran a su propia hoguera. Xena salió de su tipi al oír que llamaba y se sentaron para hablar.

El chamán la bendijo y la regañó. Le habló de peligros visibles e invisibles y le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado. Le recordó que ellos eran su familia y que sería bien recibida de nuevo cuando pensara que su viaje había terminado, o incluso si sólo era para hacerles una visita. Por fin le dio las gracias por las cosas que les había enseñado y por su afán de aprender también sus costumbres. Luego le tocó los hombros y la besó en la frente como a la hija que nunca había tenido y le deseó buen viaje.

Hotassa vino y le ofreció comida para el viaje, al igual que muchas de las mujeres de la tribu. Una o dos de las más osadas le aseguraron que seguirían entrenando con la vara y le recordaron que estarían esperando sus lecciones cuando regresara con ellos. Mientras recogía sus bolsas para marcharse, todos y cada uno de los guerreros encontraron un momento para despedirse de ella y, con emociones encontradas, Xena por fin se puso en camino.

Pero con sus acompañantes a su lado, Xena descubrió que se sentía menos sola de lo que se esperaba, y cuando el campamento desapareció de su vista, se entregó a la búsqueda de Gabrielle con energía y determinación ilimitadas. Nada iba a impedirle encontrar a su bardo y hallar una forma para que pudieran volver a estar juntas. Costara lo que costase, fuera cual fuese el sacrificio que hubiera que hacer, ya era hora de que _ellas_ fueran el bien supremo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Esta historia NO es MÍA.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

* * *

Gabrielle regresó a su entorno cuando el joven que hacía de contador llegó con una limonada y la dejó en la mesita que tenía al lado. Le dio las gracias con una sonrisa distraída y lo despidió, concentrándose de nuevo en sus diarios y en los recuerdos encerrados en ellos.

 _Cuántos años_ , pensó, _y cuántos amigos que han llegado y se han ido. No somos las únicas inmortales que hay en el mundo. ¿Lo sabes, Xena? ¿Has descubierto ya tu propia inmortalidad? No llevas mucho tiempo en esta época y me preocupo por ti... me preocupo por nosotras. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Xena? ¿Te acuerdas de nosotras? ¿Seguirás queriéndome cuando te vuelva a encontrar? Porque te voy a encontrar y entonces buscaremos una manera de volver a casa juntas. Estoy cansada y tengo ganas de volver a casa... a ti y a la Grecia que compartimos hace ya tantos años._

Gabrielle suspiró y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. En estos días era más frecuente que se sumiera en meditaciones lúgubres, _pero supongo que cuando llevas separada casi mil ochocientos años de tu media naranja, te puedes sentir poco razonable de vez en cuando._

No pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. _Poco razonable._ Había habido ocasiones en que la soledad le había resultado abrumadora y la magnitud misma de lo que soportaba su alma había estado a punto de llevarla a la locura. Era en esos momentos, en las épocas más oscuras de su vida, cuando más penosa se le hacía la separación. Era entonces cuando las dudas la asaltaban y casi le imposibilitaban pensar racionalmente, y sus sentimientos...

 _Dioses, de no haber sido por Afrodita y su amistad constante, seguro que me habría vuelto loca... varias veces. Era agradable saber que no estaba totalmente sola y recordar más tarde que no era la única que había como yo..._

Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza para aclararse los pensamientos con más fuerza. Volvió a abrir el diario y sus ojos buscaron hasta que se posaron en la primera vez que fue al Olimpo para tomarse un descanso.

 _Querida Xena,_ (decía)

 _Las amazonas son víctimas de una plaga que supera mis conocimientos y mi experiencia. También supera los mejores esfuerzos de nuestras sanadoras y de las tribus vecinas. No se parece a ninguna enfermedad que hayamos visto en las casi trescientas estaciones que han transcurrido desde que llegamos a esta tierra, y Buitu, el jefe de las tribus, dice que tampoco se parece a nada que ellos mismos hayan conocido a lo largo de la historia._

 _El buen hombre casi lo dijo como una pregunta cuando estuvimos hablando, pues los dos sabemos que yo lo recordaría si ya hubiera sucedido algo como esto. Tengo que decir que tanto mis amazonas como la Gente han aceptado muy bien el hecho de que sea inmortal. Tal vez porque dejo que vivan su vida y no interfiero ni participo a menos que me inviten a hacerlo._

 _Ahora que ha llegado esta plaga, no sólo se me ha pedido que ayude, sino que representantes de ambas partes me están suplicando que encuentre una solución. Por desgracia, creo que la solución está fuera de lo que puedo hacer aquí. Voy a tener que hallar una forma de regresar al mundo exterior y visitar algunas de las grandes bibliotecas, si es que todavía existen. ¿Quién sabe lo que habrá ocurrido en los trescientos años que llevamos en esta nueva tierra?_

 _Ni siquiera Afrodita ha sido capaz de encontrarnos... o se ha olvidado de mí._

* * *

Gabrielle suspiró y sopló sobre la tinta para secarla antes de cerrar su diario y guardarlo. Por la mañana, un grupo muy pequeño y selecto de guerreras y ella se dirigirían a los barcos y zarparían hacia lo que esperaba que fuera Grecia. Había pasado muchas noches desde su llegada a esta tierra salvaje estudiando las estrellas y creía que con un poco de suerte podría llevarlas a casa. _Bueno, para ellas ya no es su casa, pero deberíamos llegar a Grecia en un plazo de tiempo razonable._

Se preguntó de nuevo por un momento qué le habría sucedido a Afrodita para que la diosa no la hubiera visitado ni una sola vez. Luego su mente regresó a las numerosas amigas a las que había querido y enterrado en este lugar.

Gabrielle dejó que sus pensamientos guiaran sus pasos y, bajo el sol del final de la tarde, se dirigió al pequeño cementerio que estaba nada más salir de la aldea, recordando el momento en que destinaron ese terreno para sus muertas.

La Gente se mostró horrorizada de pensar en quemar la carne humana y las amazonas llegaron a un compromiso. La Gente les enseñó sus técnicas de preservación y a partir de entonces enterraron a sus muertas de pie, para que sus espíritus pudieran ascender rápida y fácilmente a la Tierra de los Muertos de las amazonas. Se encendía una pequeña pira de homenaje encima de la tumba que ardía alegremente durante tres días, para guiar al espíritu en su viaje, y toda la tribu se ocupaba de ella. Al final de los tres días, se recogían las cenizas en una pequeña vasija en la que se había grabado el nombre de la hermana y luego la colocaban detrás de la tumba.

Caminó despacio por entre las hileras, recordando a todas y cada una de las personas que estaban enterradas allí y cómo habían muerto.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que algunas personas habían tenido unos síntomas parecidos a los que ahora parecían estar matando poco a poco a la Nación. No sucedía a menudo y hasta las últimas lunas, nadie había muerto, pero los síntomas eran casi los mismos.

Gabrielle dejó a un lado esa idea, prometiéndose reflexionar sobre ella durante el viaje a Grecia. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra más tarde para plantearse todas las implicaciones. Por ahora, estaba llegando a la parte más antigua del cementerio y se detuvo para recordar a las viejas amigas que habían hecho el viaje con ella desde Grecia: Cyane, Varia, Hilda y todas las demás hermanas que habían fallecido para dirigirse a su recompensa.

Aunque echaba de menos y lloraba a todas las que habían muerto, era a estas primeras, a las que de verdad había permitido que fueran sus amigas, a quienes Gabrielle más echaba en falta.

Por fin llegó a la tumba que correspondía a Eponin. La Gente había permitido que su cuerpo fuera preservado durante tres días mientras las amazonas prendían una pira por ella antes de enterrarla en su propio cementerio. Como esposa del jefe, se le rindieron honores especiales porque jamás había olvidado que seguía siendo amazona y la Gente lo respetaba.

Ahora se sentó junto a la marca que indicaba el lugar de descanso de Eponin.

—Hola, vieja amiga —dijo Gabrielle en voz baja—. Hace tiempo que no hablamos y me temo que va a pasar aún más tiempo hasta que tengamos otra oportunidad. —Tomó aliento y continuó—. Algo está matando despacio a la Nación y voy a tener que regresar a Grecia para ver si consigo encontrar algo en las bibliotecas que sirva de ayuda.

Gabrielle estaba tan ensimismada que no vio los espíritus de sus hermanas que se congregaban a su alrededor. Era algo que nunca veía, porque nunca se le revelaban como hizo Ephiny en una ocasión. Pero siempre acudían a escuchar cuando se sentaba para charlar, normalmente con Eponin.

—Espero que las bibliotecas sigan allí —murmuró, pues recordaba la destrucción que había visto durante su breve vida como mortal en Grecia y sabía que los conquistadores rara vez tenían cuidado de conservar los conocimientos de otras culturas, por mucho que hubiera costado adquirir dichos conocimientos—. A lo mejor lo intento en Egipto primero —continuó Gabrielle—. Está más cerca y la reina Cleopatra estaba muy orgullosa de su biblioteca... y con razón. —Recordó lo maravillada que se quedó ante el grandioso edificio la primera vez que lo visitaron—. Sabes... cuando resolvimos nuestras diferencias, Cleopatra me preguntó si querría dejar allí algunos pergaminos. Me sorprendió, la verdad, puesto que yo era extranjera, aunque fuéramos invitadas de la reina. —Gabrielle se echó a reír al recordarlo—. Entonces Cleopatra me explicó que recogían ideas y conocimientos de todo el mundo conocido.

Gabrielle se quedó un rato sentada en silencio y por fin asintió con decisión.

—Creo que lo intentaremos primero en Egipto. Está mucho más cerca que Grecia y la diversidad de pensamiento que encontraremos en la Biblioteca de Alejandría debería ser más que equivalente a lo que podamos encontrar en Atenas. —Miró la pequeña urna en la que aparecía el nombre de Eponin—. Gracias, Eponin. Incluso ahora, hablar contigo me ayuda a aclararme las ideas. Te echo de menos, amiga mía. Diles a las hermanas... —Se interrumpió—. Bueno, ellas ya saben que también las echo de menos. Vigila bien a las amazonas. Todavía necesitan la guía espiritual de sus antepasadas.

Gabrielle se quedó allí hasta que el sol alcanzó el horizonte y entonces se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Se encaminó al borde del claro, luego se volvió y susurró una oración por los trescientos años de tumbas que quedaban atrás. Entonces se dirigió a paso ligero en busca de la capitana de su barco. Había que ocuparse de hacer unos cambios en la ruta.

Los espíritus de las amazonas esperaron a que Gabrielle estuviera a medio camino de la aldea antes de volver a aparecer en el claro.

—¿Creéis que es grave? —preguntó Varia, refiriéndose a la enfermedad a la que había aludido Gabrielle.

—Bueno, es lo bastante grave como para que Gabrielle decida dejar lo que ha sido su hogar durante los últimos trescientos ciclos —comentó Eponin—. Estaremos pendientes de todo, aunque me parece que probablemente esto sea lo que más le conviene a _Gabrielle._

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Hilda mientras todas se sentaban en círculo en el suelo.

—Porque —dijo Ephiny, saliendo de la bruma—, Gabrielle está sola aquí. Y recuerda su inmortalidad a diario a causa del trato reverencial que tiene la Nación con ella. No es que no se lo merezca —añadió Ephiny a toda prisa al tiempo que alzaba una mano para acallar las protestas—. Pero nunca estuvo cómoda con la idea de ser reina. ¿Cómo puede ser feliz siendo observada a distancia con tanta reverencia, pero sin una sola amiga entre todas estas personas?

Ephiny miró a Eponin y sonrió.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella chiquilla tan simpática que conocimos hace tantos años?

Eponin asintió y Ephiny volvió a recorrer el claro con la mirada.

—Gabrielle lleva aquí muchas estaciones sin amigos de verdad, en parte por elección propia y en parte porque nadie sabe muy bien cómo tratarla.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Cyane—. Al principio nos costó cuando nos reveló su secreto, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que seguía siendo la misma persona y de que seguía siendo nuestra reina.

—Ha cumplido la profecía y ha devuelto la grandeza a la Nación —comentó Yakut—. Creo que se merece un descanso.

Todas asintieron mostrando su acuerdo.

—Pues está decidido —dijo Melosa—. Nosotras estaremos pendientes de la Nación y de Gabrielle, con la esperanza de que encuentre muy pronto lo que está buscando.

—A Xena más le vale que Gabrielle encuentre muy pronto lo que está buscando —replicó Solari riendo—. No sé si la Princesa Guerrera podrá con la reina amazona si la cosa se prolonga demasiado. Xena no sabe la que le va a caer encima.

Al oír eso, el resto del grupo se encogió, identificándose con la guerrera, pues sabían que era la verdad. Y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír por la imagen que esa verdad evocaba en sus mentes. Luego los espíritus emprendieron el regreso a sus lugares de descanso y vigilancia, cruzando de nuevo las brumas para adentrarse en su hogar eterno.

* * *

Gabrielle estaba muy animada cuando llegó a la aldea. Estaba segura de que la Biblioteca de Alejandría tendría lo que necesitaba. Sería sólo cuestión de encontrarlo. Y las mujeres que la iban a acompañar la ayudarían muy bien en la búsqueda. Habían sido elegidas entre muchas voluntarias por sus conocimientos, así como por su habilidad en la navegación.

Esperaban poder hacer una breve escala en las islas de Ceilán que habían sido su meta original para ver si tal vez allí había más miembros de su Nación que quisieran unirse a sus hermanas y volver al nuevo hogar que habían establecido tan lejos de allí.

La pequeña tripulación estaba ultimando los preparativos necesarios cuando Gabrielle entró en la aldea. Su presencia era tan poco habitual en la aldea que todo el mundo se quedó paralizado y luego se postró de rodillas.

Gabrielle se quedó un momento plantada con los brazos en jarras, meneando la cabeza. Por la razón que fuera, las amazonas no conseguían superar su título, por no hablar del asunto de su inmortalidad. De repente, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de las circunstancias que le exigían dejar a la Nación, estaba deseándolo. Al menos nadie en la "civilización" conocía su secreto y se vería tratada como cualquier otra persona. Y eso era lo que deseaba más que nada.

—Alzaos, señoras. Tenéis cosas mejores que hacer que arrodillaros a mis pies, estoy segura. —Sin perder el tiempo, Gabrielle se volvió hacia la mujer que iba a ser capitana del barco de las amazonas—. Demetria, ¿tienes un momento? Tenemos que cambiar nuestra ruta.

La mujer más joven frunció el ceño.

—¿Mi reina? ¿Estás segura? Hemos comprobado y vuelto a comprobar todo lo que nos has dado. Estoy segura de que todo está como debe ser.

—Lo estaría si todavía fuéramos a Grecia. Los planes han cambiado. Vamos.

—Pero... —farfulló Demetria antes de seguir a su reina, que había desaparecido rápidamente dentro de la cabaña del consejo.

* * *

—Es absolutamente lógico, reina Gabrielle. Lamento haber puesto en duda...

Gabrielle levantó una mano para detener las disculpas.

—No te disculpes, Demetria. La inmortalidad no me hace perfecta. Sólo me da más tiempo para practicar. —Sonrió y la capitana no pudo evitar la sonrisa que iluminó su cara a su vez—. Si no, esto se me habría ocurrido antes.

—Pues me alegro de que se te haya ocurrido ahora. Nos ahorrará meses de viaje tanto a la ida como a la vuelta. Pero me alegro de que llevemos dos barcos. Inya podrá investigar la isla y reunirse con nosotras en Egipto, lo cual también nos ahorrará algo de tiempo.

—¿Deseosa de volver ya, capitana?

—Sí, mi reina. Estoy un poco nerviosa y deseando tener éxito.

Gabrielle recordó que Demetria había perdido a su hermana pequeña a causa de la enfermedad catorce meses antes.

—Lo comprendo, Demetria, más de lo que te imaginas. Nos daremos toda la prisa posible, te lo prometo. Haremos todo lo que podamos por la Nación.

—Mi reina —contestó Demetria muy seria, cayendo sobre una rodilla ante la sorprendida Gabrielle—. A pesar de que esta Nación no siempre se ha portado bien contigo, tú nunca has dejado de hacer todo lo posible por nosotras cuando te lo hemos pedido.

Gabrielle se frotó la cara, aliviada por estar ya sentada.

—Demetria, levanta, por favor. No es necesario que te arrodilles ante mí.

—Pero...

—Lo cierto es que la Nación no siempre ha sido lo primero para mí y ha habido muchas ocasiones en que he pensado que lo mejor para nosotras era que yo no participara activamente en la vida de las amazonas.

—Sí, pero cada vez que te hemos necesitado, has respondido. Has acudido y has hecho todo lo que has podido, como ahora.

Gabrielle sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—No hay nada que te vaya a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre este tema, ¿verdad, capitana?

—No, mi reina —fue la respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa.

—Entonces me rindo ante tus argumentos para que podamos retirarnos temprano. Quiero que nos pongamos en marcha mañana nada más amanecer.

—Así lo haremos, reina Gabrielle.

Salieron de la cabaña del consejo y la capitana acompañó a Gabrielle durante el corto trayecto hasta la pared del acantilado.

—Buenas noches, mi reina.

—Buenas noches, Demetria. Te veo al amanecer.

La capitana esperó a que Gabrielle llegara a la boca de la cueva que consideraba su hogar antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su cabaña. Aunque Gabrielle era inmortal y no necesitaba tal protección, las amazonas seguían escoltándola por cortesía siempre que lograban salirse con la suya. Gabrielle accedía a sus deseos sobre este tema, lo mismo que hacía con el tema de que se dirigieran a ella por su título, más que nada porque era un honor para ellas. A ella no le hacía ningún mal, en realidad, aunque en privado sí que hacía alguna mueca que otra, y a ellas les daba la sensación de cumplir con un código de conducta que habían establecido sus hermanas mucho antes incluso de la época de Gabrielle. Le resultaba fácil cuando se recordaba a sí misma que simplemente estaba manteniendo vivas las tradiciones.

Gabrielle entró en la cueva con una mezcla de alivio y nerviosismo. En los años que llevaba aquí, esto había llegado a ser un hogar para ella tanto como lo había sido cualquier otra cosa durante su corta vida como mortal, a excepción de Xena. Y mañana, iba a dejar de nuevo su hogar para adentrarse en un mundo desconocido, aunque tenía grandes esperanzas de llegar a Egipto y por fin a Grecia.

Pues aunque las mujeres que la iban a acompañar todavía no lo sabían, Gabrielle esperaba encontrar una cura y enviarlas de regreso a este lugar. Ella misma tenía planeado quedarse un poco más si lo conseguía. Necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, en un sitio donde nadie supiera quién era ni esperara de ella que tomara las decisiones más difíciles todo el tiempo. El alma misma de Gabrielle estaba cansada y saber que todavía debían pasar siglos hasta que su soledad pudiera cambiar no hacía sino empeorar las cosas.

Recorrió atentamente la caverna con la mirada una vez más, asegurándose de que no se dejaba alimentos que pudieran pudrirse. Estaba todo bien recogido y sonrió. Siempre tendría este lugar cuando regresara, pero hacía ya demasiado tiempo que estaba asentada en un solo sitio y su vida se había vuelto rutinaria. Había llegado el momento de ver qué más tenía que ofrecer el mundo y su primera parada sería para encontrar una cura para lo que aquejaba a la Nación Amazona.

* * *

Viajaron a buen ritmo, lo cual no fue una sorpresa, dada la cantidad de tiempo y atención que habían dedicado a estudiar los mapas y las cartas de navegación que habían hecho a lo largo de los años desde su viaje inicial. Aunque su nueva patria estaba relativamente inexplorada en lo que se refería a la civilización occidental, Gabrielle y las capitanas originales habían hecho un gran esfuerzo para recordar todos los detalles posibles.

Gabrielle pasaba muchas noches estudiando las estrellas, asegurándose de que sus recuerdos no eran erróneos, y Demetria la ayudaba a calcular las distancias que estaban cruzando para poder hacer mapas aún más exactos cuando volvieran a casa.

Cuando las estrellas adoptaron los patrones que conocía de antiguo, Gabrielle se subió a la cofa de vigía y lloró en silencio por los recuerdos que le traían estas conocidas figuras. Por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, mantuvo una conversación con Xena en voz alta, pues aunque sabía que la guerrera no podía oírla ni responder, se sentía algo mejor al enfrascarse en su proverbial discusión sobre las formas de las constelaciones. Cuando terminó, bajó y se metió en su camarote, para escribir sus ideas y sentimientos.

Era algo que siempre había hecho sin planteárselo, pero con la desaparición de Xena, se había convertido en la mejor manera de comunicarse con la guerrera. Las amazonas respetaban su intimidad y nunca leían ninguno de sus escritos. Pero sí que se quedaban un poco extrañadas cuando hablaba con Xena como si todavía estuviera a su lado. De modo que su diario había llegado a ser su refugio y el único lugar seguro donde todavía podía hablar con Xena de cualquier cosa... y de todo.

A medida que se desarrollaba el viaje, Gabrielle se iba sintiendo cada vez más ansiosa de volver a lo que conocía y quería. La parte lógica de su mente comprendía que después de trescientos ciclos, nada sería como lo recordaba: veinticinco años en las cuevas de hielo le habían dado una lección muy clara. Pero su corazón sólo sabía que Grecia había sido su hogar más que ningún otro sitio donde hubiera estado a lo largo de sus años de viajes y estaba deseosa de ver los cambios que había producido el tiempo en el mundo donde había crecido.

Cuando les faltaba como una semana para llegar al comienzo del Mar Rojo, por lo menos por lo que habían calculado, el segundo barco viró hacia el norte, rumbo a las islas que habían sido su destino original. La esperanza era que hubiera más amazonas que quisieran regresar a su nueva patria. Debían recoger a todas las que quisieran unirse a la Nación y reunirse con Gabrielle y su tripulación en Alejandría.

Aunque todo el mundo deseaba solucionar rápidamente el problema que atormentaba a la Nación, las amazonas eran realistas y sabían que podían tardar semanas en encontrar lo que necesitaban en la inmensa biblioteca. Y así, algo nerviosas, desembarcaron en el muelle de Alejandría. Y entonces se quedaron paralizadas, aunque por razones muy distintas.

Gabrielle intentó no aspirar demasiado los olores que siempre parecían apestar todos los muelles que había pisado en su vida. Distraída, advirtió los cambios asombrosos que habían tenido lugar durante su ausencia.

Las amazonas tenían división de opiniones. La mitad se sentía fascinada y la otra mitad desdeñosa. Pero a todas les resultaba sumamente intrigante y Gabrielle estaba bastante segura de que cuando regresaran a casa, pondrían en práctica algunas de las cosas que iban a ver aquí.

Gabrielle había vuelto a utilizar su vara como instrumento para caminar. Aunque se mantenía al día en el uso de todas las armas que había llegado a dominar, la vara la reconfortaba como ninguna de las demás podía. Además, era costumbre aceptada que los viajeros caminaran con ayuda de un bastón. Cualquiera de sus demás armas habría provocado habladurías y especulaciones.

Ese día y durante el resto de su estancia, las amazonas y ella encajaron bastante bien con su entorno. Ya en casa habían cambiado su ropa de cuero por tejidos de alegres colores hechos con una planta del lugar. Había tenido que ejercer un poco sus poderes de persuasión, pero Gabrielle había hecho ver a las mujeres que en interés tanto de sí mismas como de la Nación, lo mejor sería que llamaran la atención lo menos posible. Se habían ido de Grecia para evitar ser destruidas. No había motivo para anunciar ahora su presencia al mundo, sobre todo cuando estaban tan bien ocultas que ni siquiera los dioses parecían capaces de encontrarlas.

Gabrielle sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en eso, pero se estremeció y lo apartó de su mente. Primero tenía que ocuparse de cosas más importantes. Luego iría a Grecia para ver si todavía tenía una amiga en la diosa del amor.

Se quedó atónita al ver la enorme influencia que parecía tener Roma aquí. A decir verdad, había albergado la esperanza de que los romanos hubieran desaparecido a estas alturas. A Xena y a ella no les habían causado más que tristeza y sufrimiento y deseaba que el mundo se hubiera librado de ellos. Se encogió de hombros. En realidad le daba igual, siempre y cuando las dejaran a ella y a sus amazonas en paz para obtener lo que habían venido a buscar.

Gabrielle agradecía el tiempo que había dedicado a aprender egipcio y latín, pues así le resultaba mucho más fácil moverse por la ciudad. Con unas pocas palabras, echó a andar hacia la biblioteca y las amazonas recogieron sus cosas y la siguieron.

* * *

Gabrielle notaba lo impresionadas que estaban las amazonas con la grandeza de la ciudad y la biblioteca, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por parecer indiferentes. En cuanto a ella, advertía los años de desgaste y descuido en algunos sitios y se preguntó si ella también notaba la edad tan claramente como los elegantes y viejos edificios.

Con un suspiro, las llevó escalones arriba hasta el largo mostrador de mármol donde varios hombres y mujeres bien vestidos trabajaban muy afanados. Levantaron la mirada al oír que se acercaba el grupo.

—Disculpad —dijo Gabrielle en perfecto árabe, aprendido durante su anterior estancia en Egipto y en los años de posteriores estudios—. ¿Podéis indicarnos dónde está la sección médica?

Los bibliotecarios miraron al grupo en general y a la portavoz en particular. Hasta el más novato de ellos se daba cuenta de que éstas no eran egipcias ni nobles romanas y sin embargo, el idioma se derramaba musicalmente de sus labios con la gracia de una nativa. Un hombre muy rechoncho se adelantó y se quedó mirándola fijamente, sorprendido cuando Gabrielle le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Con asombro, descubrió allí una inteligencia que rara vez veía y nunca se esperaba. Asintiendo con humildad, dijo suavemente:

—Si me seguís, señora.

Los demás bibliotecarios observaron la marcha del pequeño grupo con los ojos como platos. Nelium jamás hablaba suavemente y jamás llevaba personalmente a nadie a ninguna parte. Se creía muy importante por ser el director de la gran biblioteca, cosa que se reflejaba en su actitud pomposa y sus tonos vociferantes. Cuando el grupo dobló la esquina para subir las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, los bibliotecarios se miraron entre sí sonriendo encantados.

—Jamás pensé que vería una cosa así.

—Me pregunto quiénes son y quién es la mujer rubia. Menuda presencia tiene.

—Sí, y qué gusto ver cómo ha puesto a Nelium en su sitio sin decir una sola palabra.

—Bueno —dijo el más pragmático de todos—, será mejor que volvamos al trabajo. Ella podrá afectarlo como quiera, pero no creo que ese efecto nos alcance a nosotros.

Eso era fácil de comprender y aceptar y todos se pusieron a trabajar con ganas.

* * *

El hombre las había llevado a una sala tranquila, llena de estantes y más estantes de textos escritos en pergaminos. Había varias sillas pequeñas y mesas esparcidas por la habitación.

Gabrielle y las amazonas miraron a su alrededor despacio y Nelium se quedó mirándolas dubitativo antes de hablar.

—Señora, ¿hay algo concreto que te pueda ayudar a encontrar, o...?

Gabrielle se volvió hacia él antes de que cualquiera de las amazonas pudiera intervenir. Aunque su tono era cortés, no era afable como el de los hombres de la tribu de la Gente cuando hablaban con la reina y Gabrielle no quería que las echaran de la biblioteca a causa de un malentendido antes haber empezado siquiera su labor.

—Me llamo Gabrielle —dijo amablemente, alargando la mano como saludo.

Con evidente sorpresa, el hombre la aceptó y se la estrechó un instante.

—Nelium —replicó con cierta brusquedad. Advirtió de repente que las mujeres que lo rodeaban eran algo más de lo que parecían. De hecho, podrían ser guerreras por su actitud... Meneó la cabeza. Ningún guerrero, salvo los que se consideraban nobles, acudía a la biblioteca y la mayoría se mantenía lejos de las secciones que no trataban de la guerra.

Gabrielle esperó pacientemente, pues sabía que el hombre se había distraído. Parpadeó y volvió a prestarle atención algo sonrojado.

—Mis disculpas, se... Gabrielle.

—No pasa nada, Nelium. Dime, ¿los textos siguen un orden específico?

—Están todos ordenados alfabéticamente por enfermedades. ¿Sabéis qué estáis buscando?

La cabeza rubia hizo un gesto negativo.

—No. Sólo conocemos los síntomas.

—Oh, vaya —respondió el rechoncho hombre—. Pues podéis tardar bastante. ¿Necesitáis ayuda o preferís investigar por vuestra cuenta?

—Creo que por ahora nos las arreglaremos, Nelium, pero gracias. —Él se inclinó y se dio la vuelta—. A menos...

El hombre se detuvo y se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

—¿Sí?

—Si hay un sanador con quien podamos hablar... ¿alguien a quien tú conozcas, tal vez?

—Haré algunas indagaciones, se... Gabrielle. Probablemente tardaré uno o dos días.

Gabrielle le ofreció la mano.

—Gracias, Nelium. Te estaría muy agradecida.

Él asintió y se marchó y Gabrielle volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio que las amazonas ya se habían separado para empezar a buscar en lo que ahora parecía una cantidad infinita de pergaminos.

* * *

Progresaban despacio. Incluso con toda la formación que habían recibido, las amazonas topaban con toda clase de dificultades al leer los diversos textos médicos. Por un lado, estaban escritos en varios idiomas, dependiendo de la nacionalidad del autor. Por otro, la mayoría de ellas no eran sanadoras y no estaban formadas para ver más allá de los síntomas evidentes en busca de los más ocultos que pudieran indicar una cura.

Gabrielle pasaba gran parte del tiempo tomando notas de cosas que quería volver a consultar: cosas que sería útil que las amazonas tuvieran en sus pergaminos médicos. Pero primero, tenían que encontrar una cura para la enfermedad que estaba matando poco a poco a la Nación Amazona.

Los primeros días los dedicaron a dividir los textos en pilas según las posibilidades. Las amazonas y Gabrielle trabajaban desde antes del amanecer hasta la puesta del sol y se estaban convirtiendo en una presencia ya familiar en la biblioteca.

Estaban tan inmersas en su búsqueda que no se fijaron en el incremento de la presencia romana en la ciudad. Y para entonces ya era tarde.

—¡Esto es imposible! —exclamó Demetria media luna después de su llegada a Alejandría—. ¡Mi reina, aquí jamás vamos a encontrar lo que necesitamos! ¡Mira esto! —gritó casi, agarrando un pergamino—. En éste aparecen temblores y fiebre, pero sin parálisis. —Agarró otra hoja—. En éste hay articulaciones hinchadas y doloridas, pero sin fatiga ni dolores de cabeza. En estos —señaló otra pila entera—, ¡no hay nada en absoluto que podamos usar! ¡Y ni siquiera hemos completado la primera hilera de textos! —De repente, la capitana se derrumbó en su asiento.

Gabrielle se quedó sentada en silencio dejando que las palabras pasaran por encima de ella con una fachada tranquila que ocultaba la turbación que sentía por debajo. El estallido no la sorprendía... sólo que hubiera tardado tanto en producirse.

Lo cierto era que ella también sentía la frustración, a lo cual contribuía el hecho real de que se habían convertido prácticamente en prisioneras de la biblioteca por su afán de encontrar una cura para su pueblo. Durante quince días habían pasado marcas incontables en esta pequeña sala hurgando e investigando en todos y cada uno de los pergaminos estante por estante en busca de la información que necesitaban y todavía no habían hecho mella real en la cantidad de pergaminos que se les ofrecían.

El sanador que había encontrado Nelium resultó ser muy poco útil. Nunca había oído hablar de nada parecido a lo que padecían las amazonas y ni siquiera consultando con sus colegas logró decirles nada. Por eso su tarea era doblemente difícil, al saber que hasta la élite de Alejandría desconocía la enfermedad.

Gabrielle se frotó la frente, en busca de respuestas que parecían estar fuera de su alcance. El ritmo que se habían impuesto las iba a matar si no descansaban un poco. Lo difícil era decidir tomarse un descanso, porque aunque la lógica indicaba la necesidad, eso no disminuía la culpa que iban a sentir al "perder el tiempo con frivolidades".

Por fin miró los rostros preocupados que la rodeaban y soltó un resoplido.

—Muy bien, escuchadme. Señalad dónde os habéis quedado y dejad las cosas tal y como están.

Esperó a que todo el mundo lo hubiera hecho y estuviera mirándola expectante una vez más. Gabrielle se levantó de su asiento y recogió su diario y luego emprendió la marcha escaleras abajo. Las amazonas la siguieron sin planteárselo, con cara de confusión.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Nelium salió inmediatamente de detrás del mostrador.

—Gabrielle, ¿hay algún problema? ¿Algo que no sea de vuestro agrado?

—No, Nelium, gracias. Es que necesitamos salir un poco. Hemos dejado nuestras cosas arriba, así que volveremos dentro de un rato.

Nelium asintió.

—Cuidaremos de que todo siga igual. —En secreto se alegraba de que salieran un rato. Habían trabajado más horas en los últimos quince días que algunos de sus clientes habituales en todo un año y había empezado a preocuparse por la palidez y la tensión de sus rostros. A juzgar por la emoción que veía asomar a sus ojos, estaba seguro de que era una buena idea.

Las amazonas salieron al calor dorado por primera vez en quince días y todas soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando el sol del final de la tarde acarició su piel. Al ser un pueblo habituado a estar al aire libre, esta misión les había resultado difícil desde el principio y, con la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre sus hombros, era una carga casi imposible de soportar.

Gabrielle observó que cada una de ellas parecía librarse un poco de la pesadumbre que las había estado afligiendo y asintió por dentro. Había sido una buena idea. A pesar de que su trabajo era fundamental para el conjunto de la Nación, no podían arriesgarse a caer agotadas. Eso no resolvería nada y lo más probable era que su tarea resultara imposible.

Se volvió hacia ellas y dijo:

—Quiero que todas vayáis a pasar un rato al mercado. Relajaos. Divertíos. Probad cosas nuevas de comer. Cuando el sol se haya puesto del todo, reuníos aquí conmigo. Esta noche podemos trabajar hasta un poco más tarde, pero creo que todas necesitamos alejarnos un poco de este sitio. —Les hizo gestos para que se alejaran—. Vamos. Id a divertiros. —Luego las sorteó y se dirigió al centro del mercado.

Gabrielle desapareció antes de que se dieran cuenta, oculta por el gentío que volvía a llenar las calles bajo el sol del atardecer. Las amazonas se sentían un poco perdidas. Nunca habían tenido una dirigente como Gabrielle y no sabían qué pensar de ella ahora.

Tardaron un minuto entero en comprender que su reina, con independencia de su condición de inmortal, estaba paseándose en medio una multitud de personas potencialmente hostiles sin guardia de honor, y tardaron otro minuto en caer en la cuenta de que precisamente eso era lo que quería Gabrielle. Con un suspiro colectivo, se dividieron en grupitos y se adentraron en el mercado, más que curiosas por ver lo que esta vieja tierra "nueva" tenía que ofrecerles.

Gabrielle, mientras, estaba fijándose en los numerosos cambios que se habían producido en esta tierra desde su última visita. Especialmente evidente era la apabullante cantidad de romanos que había por las calles. Aquí había algo que no cuadraba y que provocaba un hormigueo desagradable en el instinto guerrero de Gabrielle.

Así y todo, ahora mismo no podía hacer gran cosa al respecto, salvo observar y escuchar, puesto que se limitaban a caminar por las calles como ella, de modo que con los ojos bien abiertos y los oídos atentos, fue en busca de algo de comer.

La tarde transcurrió agradablemente y Gabrielle notó que se iba relajando mientras paseaba por las orillas externas del río que pasaba por la ciudad. La soledad era una gozada absoluta. _Necesitábamos esto..._ _ **yo**_ _necesitaba esto_ , pensó. _Nos hemos sometido a tal presión que es un milagro que nadie haya inciado una pelea... o algo peor._ Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de los recuerdos. _Voy a tener que establecer un ritmo más racional. No nos servirá de nada si..._

El pensamiento se interrumpió por completo cuando el olor cobrizo a sangre y matanza alcanzó su nariz y le puso de punta los pelos de la nuca por la emoción y el miedo. Hacía tiempo que no se alimentaba ni luchaba y el olor le recordó la necesidad desesperada que tenía de sangre.

Gabrielle agarró mejor la vara, adoptando inconscientemente el paso de una cazadora que no deseaba que su presa la oyera. La caza hizo que sus sentidos cambiaran: el oído y el sentido del olfato se aguzaron y su cuerpo tardó apenas un instante en localizar el problema.

Se oían ruidos de lucha: los gruñidos y quejidos de seres humanos que golpeaban y eran golpeados. El estrépito metálico del choque de las armas. El ruido húmedo de ventosa de la carne al ser atravesada. Y a lo lejos se percibía el olor acre a humo de un incendio que había estallado en algún lugar.

Sin planteárselo conscientemente, Gabrielle agarró la vara con más fuerza y la adrenalina dio alas a sus pies. Lo que descubrió al llegar al límite de la ciudad la dejó estupefacta.

Había fuego por todas partes, que iluminaba la ciudad hasta el punto de que parecía de día. Los romanos estaban apiñados como una plaga de langosta y eran igual de destructivos. Mirara donde mirase Gabrielle, había romanos robando, matando, destruyendo.

Sintió la rabia y esta vez no hizo el menor esfuerzo por detenerla. Por el contrario, dio la bienvenida al ardor, notando que sus dientes se alargaban en respuesta a su necesidad y su deseo cuando el olor a sangre alcanzó su nariz hipersensible.

Sin el menor ruido, se lanzó al combate, masacrando todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Su vara era veloz y certera y mataba a todo el que tocaba de un solo golpe. Metódicamente, fue avanzando hacia la biblioteca, pues sabía que sus amazonas estarían allí y temía lo que pudiera encontrar.

Dobló la esquina y se detuvo en seco ante lo que vio. La biblioteca estaba envuelta en llamas. Gabrielle reprimió un grito y dejó que su rabia fuera en aumento. La furia por lo que habían perdido la dejó clavada en el sitio. Sólo avanzó cuando vio que sus amazonas estaban siendo atacadas.

Con golpes duros y precisos acabó con todos los romanos que se ponían al alcance de su vara. Y entonces ocurrió lo impensable.

Gabrielle supo que había dado demasiada rienda suelta a su furia cuando un soldado romano atravesó a Demetria ante sus ojos. Cayó de inmediato sobre él y le hundió los colmillos en el cuello sin pensar ni dudar. Él la agarró y ella le clavó las garras, destrozándole el pecho. Le dejó un agujero en el cuello cuando apartó la boca de un tirón, arrancando la carne hasta el hueso. Estaba cayendo muerto al suelo antes de que se percatara de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Fue a la capitana caída y sus ojos recuperaron su color verde normal en el momento en que se dejó caer sobre los escalones para examinar su herida. Las amazonas, que se habían apartado de su furia animal, intentaron ahora interponerse entre su reina y su compañera caída. Su miedo impidió que interfirieran mientras atendía a Demetria, pero notaba las miles de emociones que las atravesaban mientras barajaban por dentro sus opciones.

—Quieta —fue lo único que dijo cuando una alzó la espada detrás de ella. La mujer vaciló—. Aquí suceden cosas que no podéis entender.

La mujer bufó.

—Sé que eres una bacante... eso quiere decir que podrías haber salvado a muchas de nosotras a lo largo de los años. Como podrías salvar a Demetria ahora, pero apuesto a que no lo haces. Seguro que la plaga que ha caído sobre nuestra Nación se debe a ti.

Las demás las mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas, espantadas por la osadía de la mujer, pero Gabrielle advirtió el inicio de la duda que asomaba a sus ojos mientras seguía afanándose para salvarle la vida a Demetria.

—De hecho —continuó la mujer, envalentonada por el éxito que iba teniendo—, ¿cómo sabemos que estás intentando curarla? ¿Cómo sabemos que ni ella ni ninguna de nosotras va a ser tu próxima comida?

Gabrielle se volvió, sin apartar las manos del cuerpo de la capitana, pues seguían luchando empeñadas en mantener a Demetria con vida. Pero todas vieron que el fuego oculto en sus ojos cobraba vida y retrocedieron un paso sin querer.

—¡Jamás, ni una sola vez en casi trescientos ciclos, he sido otra cosa que no sea una amiga para la Nación Amazona! ¡He luchado con vosotras, he llorado con vosotras, os he ayudado a parir a vuestros hijos y he enterrado a vuestras muertas! Ésta es la razón de que nunca haya revelado este secreto... ¡porque sabía que os apartaríais de mí por miedo y asco a pesar de que jamás he hecho nada para merecerlo!

Se dio la vuelta y se mordió el labio, abrumada un momento por el dolor y la rabia, que luchó por controlar. Se arrancó un trozo limpio de la túnica y lo aplicó apretando sobre el agujero para detener la hemorragia. Entonces levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia las mujeres que hasta pocos minutos antes había considerado sus hermanas y amigas.

—Tenéis razón. Podría haber usado esto para salvar a las que han muerto a lo largo de los años, pero dejad que os diga que la crueldad necesaria para hacerlo sería más de lo que puedo soportar. No tenéis _ni_ idea de lo que es saber que _jamás_ obtendré el eterno descanso. Por todos los dioses, ¿por qué querría causar eso a las personas que considero mis amigas y mi familia? ¡Sobre todo conociendo la maldición que va unida a la inmortalidad!

Gabrielle se volvió de nuevo hacia Demetria y advirtió que su respiración era menos errática y que la hemorragia de su herida se había detenido considerablemente.

—Deja que te pregunte una cosa, Tyra. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa inmortalidad es un don tan estupendo, eh? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ser esclava de un ansia que no puedes controlar es algo tan maravilloso? Hay días en los que daría cualquier cosa por haber seguido siendo la sencilla bardo que viajaba con la Princesa Guerrera para, al cabo de un tiempo, haber encontrado la paz en los Campos Elíseos.

Se miró las manos, cubiertas de la sangre de Demetria, y se las mostró al grupo.

—Una eternidad de años y años infinitos derramando sangre, eso es lo que me espera. —Se apretó la mejilla por dentro con la lengua y meneó la cabeza—. De repente resulta mucho menos atractivo, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle dejó caer los hombros descorazonada y empezó a levantarse. Aunque ya había decidido quedarse un tiempo, había querido mantener abierta la opción de volver en algún momento con las amazonas. Ahora lo más probable era que no sólo esa opción estuviera cerrada, sino que seguramente vinieran a darle caza. Y ella las mataría para seguir con vida. A pesar de todo, iba a sobrevivir para encontrar a Xena.

Gabrielle les dio la espalda y se detuvo sólo cuando notó una levísima presión en el pie. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Demetria que la miraban.

—¿Mi reina? —susurró.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia la capitana, consciente como nunca hasta entonces de la sangre que la cubría.

—¿Qué ocurre, Demetria? —preguntó suavemente, aunque los ruidos de la ciudad incendiada ahogaban cualquier otro sonido, incluidos los gritos de los muertos y los agonizantes.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, ahora llorosa. Sabía que incluso a pesar de su habilidad y de sus años de práctica, seguía habiendo muy pocas posibilidades de que Demetria sobreviviera a la herida que había recibido.

—Por dejarme elegir morir... si es el caso. Creo que hace falta más valor para vivir para siempre que para morir como guerrera. —La capitana tosió y luego hizo una mueca por el dolor que eso le causó—. No puedo imaginarme vivir con lo que tú has visto... con lo que sabes. Sobre todo sola. —Respiró hondo—. Así que gracias.

Gabrielle asintió y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran silenciosas por sus mejillas al tiempo que daba unas palmaditas suaves a Demetria en el hombro.

—De nada, amiga mía. Pero vive para apreciarlo un poco más, ¿mmm?

Entonces Gabrielle se levantó y se volvió hacia el resto de las amazonas.

—Creo que en vista de lo que ha ocurrido aquí esta noche y dada la evidente desconfianza que sentís hacia mí ahora, será mejor que me quede aquí un tiempo. No tengo el menor deseo de castigaros a vosotras o a la Nación con mi presencia y desde luego, no quiero hacer ningún daño. Podéis esperar a que llegue el segundo barco, lo cual será dentro de unos días, y entonces podéis volver a casa.

De repente, se irguió y, como si se pusiera un manto, asumió el aire y la postura de la realeza.

—Os agradecería que os callarais lo que ha sucedido esta noche, aunque si creéis que no podéis, prestadme mucha atención. No dudaré en matar a cualquiera que venga a darme caza para seguir con vida. Tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas en el futuro y tengo toda la intención de estar allí para asegurarme de que suceden.

—¿Nos acabas de amenazar? —preguntó la mujer llamada Tyra.

—No —dijo Gabrielle con aire regio—. Os acabo de hacer una promesa.

El silencio que las rodeó en medio del caos de la ciudad fue profundo y Gabrielle dejó que calara antes de volver a hablar.

—Bueno, vamos a llevar a Demetria a la posada, a ver si queda algo en pie. Necesita más cuidados de los que le puedo dar aquí si queremos que sobreviva.

—Podemos arreglárnoslas... —empezó Tyra, pero la capitana la interrumpió.

—Gracias, mi reina. Para mí sería un honor que nos acompañaras.

El afecto sincero de esas palabras superó sin dificultad al frío que corría por sus venas desde su ataque físico contra los romanos. Murmurando apenas por lo bajo, las amazonas se pusieron a construir una litera y, cuando estaban a punto de mover a la mujer herida, las asaltó una nueva serie de dificultades.

Gabrielle se alzó, dejando de nuevo que el ardor la llevara a un plano que rara vez buscaba y que usaba mucho menos. Las amazonas se quedaron petrificadas largos instantes, observando la transformación consciente de su reina, normalmente delicada, en la ferocidad pura de una bacante.

Los romanos recorrían ahora la ciudad en pequeñas patrullas, eliminando los focos de resistencia y aterrorizando en general a las pocas personas que todavía eran capaces de presentar batalla. Cuando se encontraron con las amazonas y vieron lo que le había ocurrido al hombre al que consideraban su centurión, las atacaron ferozmente, esperándose una fácil victoria.

—Dejadnos ahora, niñas —dijo ella con voz grave y ronca—. Mamá tiene que atender un asunto y hace tiempo que deberíais estar en la cama.

Todas entendieron la forma de expresarse de Gabrielle como un medio para conservar algo semejante al control hasta que se hubieran ido. También comprendieron que era una orden directa y se apresuraron a huir de vuelta a la posada que había sido su hogar durante su corta estancia en Alejandría. La oyeron rugir y aceleraron el paso, pues sabían que Gabrielle se había convertido deliberadamente en algo que despreciaba para proteger su huida.

Sorprendentemente, su posada, situada en una pequeña y anodina esquina a dos calles de la vía principal, se encontraba intacta, y las amazonas fueron rápidamente a sus habitaciones. Colocaron a la capitana herida en uno de los camastros y dos de ellas se quedaron allí mientras que otras dos se dirigían a la sala común.

Esperaron y llamaron a los empleados y por fin, al ver que no acudía nadie, se metieron detrás del mostrador y cogieron lo que necesitaban. Cuando entraron de nuevo en la habitación, advirtieron la palidez y la respiración entrecortada de Demetria y se pusieron a trabajar, rezando para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Mientras, Gabrielle había tocado una parte de sí misma tan oscura que Ares, o Marte, según era conocido en esta época y lugar, sintió el temblor en la esencia de la fuerza que lo rodeaba. Se prometió investigar la causa del hormigueo que sentía en la columna vertebral y la agitación de su sangre en las venas en cuanto la ciudad estuviera segura. Aquello tenía algo que le resultaba casi melancólicamente familiar, pero estaba entrenando a un nuevo señor de la guerra y quería observar los progresos de su prodigio.

El dios de la guerra suspiró. Ya no era como en los viejos tiempos. Volvió a pensar en Xena. Había sido su elegida preferida y todavía la echaba de menos... echaba en falta su fuego y su pasión. Hasta echaba de menos a su molesta amiguita rubia, que al final había sido tan guerrera por derecho propio como Xena.

Dio vueltas a esta idea mientras sus ojos contemplaban sin ver la batalla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Habría sido algo espectacular si hubiera podido atraer a Gabrielle a su redil. Se habría traído a Xena consigo y habrían sido imparables. Suspiró de nuevo y desapareció, de repente más interesado en descubrir lo que había detrás de sus inquietantes pensamientos que en seguir observando una batalla que se había hecho aburrida y previsible.

Como no sabía qué estaba buscando, Ares tardó un poco en encontrar la causa de su emoción. Y cuando la encontró, se sintió bastante alarmado.

—¿Bacantes? —se dijo—. Creía que nos habíamos librado de ellas cuando Xena destruyó a Baco. Me pregunto si los romanos... —Se quedó en silencio, absorbiendo la destrucción total de la que habían sido objeto los cuerpos tirados alrededor de la biblioteca. No creía que nadie, aparte de un dios, pudiera identificar lo que quedaba como seres humanos, y mucho menos darles nombre. Se preguntó por un instante si los cuerpos habían sido profanados como advertencia. Luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a lo que quedaba de la batalla de Alejandría.

* * *

Gabrielle no perdió el tiempo con delicadezas con los soldados que se habían acercado y ahora la rodeaban. Era una pura cuestión de vida o muerte: la vida de ella y la muerte de ellos. Por desgracia, ninguno de ellos era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que la mujer menuda que tenían delante era algo más de lo que parecía y dedicaron un rato a intercambiar comentarios lascivos sobre ella.

Por fin, Gabrielle se hartó y, sin previo aviso, se lanzó. Los cuerpos de los soldados quedaron hechos trizas, irreconocibles cuando acabó con ellos, tras desatar la furia acumulada durante siglos contra Roma sin el menor atisbo de misericordia.

No tardó mucho y cuando terminó, Gabrielle se alejó pensando que necesitaba darse un baño para librarse del hedor de Roma que ahora impregnaba su piel como un recordatorio tangible de lo que había hecho. Su mente se negaba a pensar en ello y la parte de sí misma que necesitaba sangre para saciarse se regodeaba en ello. Hacía años que no sentía tal satisfacción y nunca le había resultado tan gratificante.

Gabrielle sabía en el fondo de su alma que se sentiría enferma en cuanto su mente tuviera la oportunidad de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, el ser en que se había transformado y lo que había hecho al transformarse en ese ser, pero por ahora, se conformaba con la situación tal y como estaba.

Llegó a la posada y advirtió que parecía abandonada. Dudó y se miró, pues sabía que el espectro de su aspecto era causa de pesadillas. En lugar de entrar en ese instante, hizo una breve parada en la sala de baños, dejó caer su ropa fuera y cerró la puerta con pestillo al cruzar el umbral.

Alejandría tenía uno de los sistemas de cañerías más cómodos que había visto en su vida y se aprovechó de que esta posada en concreto tuviera duchas calientes. Gabrielle se quedó largos minutos debajo del chorro de agua, dejando que se llevara la sangre y los despojos que cubrían su cuerpo. Luego cogió el jabón disponible y se frotó, rascándose la piel con un afán frenético por limpiarse hasta que se le quedó irritada y a punto de sangrar.

Sólo si pasaba un tiempo respirando y meditando, podría controlar ese impulso, y terminó rápidamente y salió de la ducha, envolviéndose el cuerpo desnudo con una toalla antes de salir de la estancia. Cogió el zurrón que llevaba siempre encima por costumbre y limpió de sangre la superficie de cuero. Luego fue a enfrentarse a las amazonas una vez más.

* * *

Gabrielle entró en su habitación, agradecida de estar sola. Las demás amazonas se habían empeñado en que su categoría como reina exigía que tuviera derecho a una habitación privada y Gabrielle no tuvo inconveniente en permitírselo. Se había habituado a su existencia solitaria y sabía que acostumbrarse a compartir la habitación después de tanto tiempo con alguien que no fuera Xena le resultaría bastante extraño e incómodo.

Sacó ropa limpia, contenta de haber hecho que la mayoría de su ropa siguiera la tradición samurai de llevar pantalones debajo de la falda. Gabrielle había renunciado a este estilo desde su llegada a Alejandría, eligiendo en cambio la toga que aquí era más habitual.

Ahora, sin embargo, como sabía que iba a ser difícil llegar al barco, suponiendo que siguiera en el puerto, se puso el atuendo de guerrera creado para ella por un maestro, siglos atrás.

Cuando terminó, Gabrielle se colocó delante del pequeño espejo y contempló el reflejo de una persona que hacía mucho tiempo que no era. Tenía el pelo tal vez un poco más largo y más dorado, pero la persona que la miraba era la misma que había estado en el Monte Fuji viendo cómo se ponía el sol.

El día en que todo cambió, pensó distraída, sabiendo que una sola decisión era la responsable de la vejez que ahora se veía en sus ojos. Aunque su inmortalidad era lo que le daba la oportunidad de ver y hacer lo que había hecho y visto desde entonces, estar sola era lo que le hacía sentir el peso de todos y cada uno de los años que ya había vivido y de todos los años por los que todavía tenía que pasar.

Gabrielle suspiró, consciente de lo infructuosas que eran estas reflexiones, pero incapaz de detenerlas. La melancolía iba a empeorar hasta que lograra superar la oscuridad que la había dominado y ahora mismo no había tiempo para ponerse a ello. Ahora mismo su responsabilidad eran las amazonas y conseguir llevarlas al puerto para ponerlas a salvo lo más deprisa que le fuera posible.

Gabrielle irguió los hombros, abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de chocarse con una mensajera que estaba fuera con la mano preparada para llamar.

—¿Nadine?

La mujer se sonrojó y se inclinó.

—Mi reina.

Gabrielle adaptó rápidamente sus planes mentales, pues sabía que si Nadine estaba aquí, eso quería decir que el segundo barco ya había llegado. Se alegraba de haber tenido la previsión de explicar a la segunda tripulación dónde tenían pensado estar exactamente y cómo encontrarlas fácilmente si no estaban allí.

—¿Cuándo habéis llegado? ¿Y dónde está el barco? —preguntó Gabrielle mientras cruzaban el pasillo y llamaba a la puerta antes de abrirla.

Dos amazonas la detuvieron con las espadas en alto antes de darse cuenta de quién era y asintieron para dejarla pasar. Gabrielle asintió a su vez, aprobando su disciplina y su forma de proteger a sus hermanas amazonas.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Gabrielle en voz baja al llegar a la cama donde yacía Demetria.

—Un poco mejor, creo —replicó Tyra, que continuó con cierta incomodidad—: Tu rapidez al actuar fuera de la biblioteca seguramente le ha salvado la vida.

Gabrielle aceptó las palabras en silencio, sabiendo que era una concesión mayor de la que esperaba recibir de esta amazona concreta. En cambio, se volvió hacia la mujer que la había acompañado al interior de la habitación.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí y llegar al barco lo más deprisa posible.

Nadine asintió.

—La capitana Eulee ha encontrado una cala subiendo un poco por la costa. Es un paseo, pero era el lugar más seguro donde nos podíamos esconder sin perder la esperanza de encontraros y sacaros a todas de aquí sanas y salvas. Podemos marcharnos en cuanto estéis listas.

Tyra intervino.

—¿Y nuestro barco?

Nadine hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Es imposible saberlo y aún más difícil entrar ahora mismo en el puerto. Está plagado de romanos y en llamas. —No les contó la discusión que hubo a bordo de su propio barco cuando vieron el caos que reinaba en la ciudad mucho antes de llegar a ella. Sólo cuando la capitana encontró un lugar donde podían desembarcar sin ser vistas, acordaron ir a tierra en busca de Gabrielle y sus hermanas—. Vamos a estar un poco apretadas —dijo, indicando que su escala en las islas de Ceilán había tenido mucho éxito—, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias, todo el mundo lo superará. Pero tenemos que irnos ya. Sé que a todo el mundo le preocupaba un poco la idea de quedarnos atrapadas aquí.

Gabrielle asintió y volvió a asumir el mando.

—Si ya lo tenéis todo recogido y estáis listas —dijo, fijándose en los morrales que había encima de la mesita—, podemos ponernos en marcha. Vosotras dos, —indicó a las que estaban más cerca de la puerta—, coged las cosas. Tyra, Nadine y tú llevad la litera. Eso nos deja a Lisset y a mí para avanzar por delante y proteger la retaguardia. Bueno, Nadine, ¿dónde está el barco exactamente?

Mientras la pequeña exploradora le daba a Gabrielle las indicaciones que necesitaba para encontrar el barco, el resto del pequeño contingente se preparó para marchar. Y al cabo de un momento, el grupo salió y se alejó de lo que quedaba de la otrora gran ciudad de Alejandría.

* * *

Avanzaban deprisa y Gabrielle se aseguraba de que no se encontraban con nadie ni con nada dispuesto a detenerlas. Le habían dado a Demetria una pócima curativa para dormirla y que pudiera hacer el viaje cómodamente inconsciente. Nadine daba indicaciones a Gabrielle de vez en cuando, asegurándose de que seguían en el buen camino. Y poco a poco, el pequeño grupo llegó a la orilla.

La brisa que les traía el olor acre del salitre era refrescante y las ayudó a acelerar el paso, pues sabían que su medio para huir estaba cerca. Justo cuando vieron el barco a lo lejos, una lluvia de pétalos de rosa anunció la llegada de una visita inesperada.

—¡Hola, chatunga! —Cogió a Gabrielle entre sus brazos para estrecharla con fuerza—. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Jo, pero como te he superechado de menos! ¿Dónde has estado, o sea? —Miró a su alrededor y vio a la capitana herida en la litera—. Uuuh, ¿pero que le ha pasado a esa nena?

Las amazonas se detuvieron ante la repentina aparición, pues nunca habían visto a un dios en carne y hueso. Gabrielle no sabía si alegrarse o irritarse. Se soltó de los brazos de Dita.

—Hola, Dita —contestó Gabrielle con cierta rigidez—. ¿Podemos hablar dentro de un momento? Tengo que llevar a estas chicas a ese barco de ahí para que puedan salir de aquí.

—Oh, no hay problema —contestó la diosa, chasqueando los dedos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeño grupo pasó del otro extremo de la playa a la cubierta del barco—. Ya está, preciosidad. Todas presentes y en orden.

—Mm, gracias, Afrodita —dijo Gabrielle mientras las amazonas que había en cubierta bajaban poco a poco las armas al reconocer a sus compañeras—. Mm, deja que instale a esta gente y luego, mm, ¿tal vez podemos hablar?

La diosa asintió y se colocó junto a la litera de Demetria. Las amazonas se apartaron respetuosamente, pero observaron con atención mientras Afrodita apartaba con delicadeza el pelo de la cara de la mujer inconsciente. Sus manos bajaron por el cuerpo de la capitana hasta que llegaron a la herida y se quedaron ahí largo rato. Sin decir palabra, Dita se apartó de la mujer y se alejó sola hacia la proa.

Se levantó un murmullo entre las amazonas, la mayoría de las cuales estaban asombradas de haber visto a una diosa en persona. Gabrielle se puso a dar instrucciones y al cabo de un momento, las amazonas se dispusieron a preparar el barco para zarpar.

Eulee sólo tardó un momento en acomodar a todo el mundo. Iban a ir muy apretadas en el viaje de vuelta a casa, pero al menos volvían todas y se les había unido un nuevo grupo de hermanas. Justo cuando estaban a punto de levar el ancla, Gabrielle se situó ante ellas.

—Os deseo a todas un buen viaje. Espero que sea rápido y seguro.

—Entonces, ¿tú no vas a volver a casa con nosotras?

—No, Dita y yo tenemos que ponernos al día. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Espero volver más adelante. —Gabrielle miró directamente a Tyra al hablar y la amazona inclinó la cabeza asintiendo. Tanto ella como las demás guardarían el secreto de Gabrielle.

—Reina Gabrielle, ¿ésa es de verdad la diosa del amor?

Afrodita se dio entonces la vuelta para mirar a la masa de amazonas y avanzó hasta ponerse al lado de Gabrielle.

—¡Ya lo creo, nena!

Hubo algunos murmullos más entre las mujeres y Dita hasta se sonrojó al oír algunos de los comentarios. Gabrielle se rió por lo bajo, aunque también se sonrojó.

Dita carraspeó.

—Bueno, ha sido super... mm... bueno, no divertido, pero sí diferente. ¡Moláis todo! Me aseguraré de que salís de aquí sanas y salvas. —Y con una lluvia de chispas y pétalos de rosa, Gabrielle y ella desaparecieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chat´de`Lune: Hola xD espero sigas disfrutando de la historia y no es África.

ERIC: Hola ami también me gusta mucho xD y amm pues todavía falta para que se encuentren pero, no desesperes. Espero te diga gustando.


	9. Capítulo 8

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

* * *

El Monte Olimpo no había cambiado mucho durante los trescientos ciclos que habían transcurrido desde su última visita, pensó Gabrielle distraída mientras miraba por la ventana. No sabía muy bien qué estaba mirando: era una bonita escena exterior de un lugar donde no había estado nunca. Unas bellas playas de arena blanca se fundían con la hierba verde que llevaba a un lago donde una cascada caía por la ladera de una montaña.

—Es total, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dita al entrar en la habitación—. Puse todas mis cosas prefes en una sola imagen para poder mirar fuera y ver siempre lo que quería.

Gabrielle asintió sin volverse.

—Es bonito —comentó distraída, dejando que la brisa le agitara el pelo. Afrodita se puso detrás de ella y posó una mano en los cabellos más largos.

—¿Te pasa algo, Gabs? Has cambiado cantidad, aunque tu pelo me recuerda mucho a esa chiquilla de Potedaia. —Afrodita esperó un momento, luego respiró hondo y se lanzó—. Te he echado muchísimo de menos. No tienes ni idea de la sorpresa que me llevé cuando apareciste en mi cuenco de las visiones hace un rato. ¿Dónde has estado, nena?

Afrodita notó el temblor de los hombros y sin decir nada más, dio la vuelta a Gabrielle y abrazó a la bardo. Por primera vez desde hacía una eternidad, Gabrielle correspondió plenamente al abrazo de otro ser y lloró en silencio como si se le estuviera partiendo el corazón. Dita no pudo controlar las lágrimas que le llenaron los ojos y se las secó cuando Gabrielle se apartó de sus brazos.

—¿Quieres hablar? —fue lo único que dijo.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Me gustaría. Sería agradable poder hablar con alguien que comprende la inmortalidad y lo que es realmente una eternidad.

Dita asintió, pero no dijo nada. Llevaba viva una eternidad cuando Gabrielle nació, _y sin embargo, qué distinto debe de ser para ella_ , pensó la diosa. _Yo nací inmortal, con los poderes de una diosa y un propósito inmortal en la vida. Gabrielle nació con la esperanza de vivir y morir como corresponde a la naturaleza humana._

En cambio, las hizo aparecer a las dos en su lugar preferido para relajarse: la bañera caliente, con chorros de agua y burbujas rosas incluidos. Con un suspiro, se acomodó y esperó a que Gabrielle hablara, sin comprender hasta ese momento cuánto había echado de menos sus conversaciones con la bardo. Una idea repentina hizo que Dita se incorporara de golpe y derramara burbujas por todas partes. Gabrielle la miró con cierto sobresalto.

—Perdona, nena. Es que se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa. —Desapareció y un instante después volvió a aparecer. Gabrielle parpadeó confusa por su repentino estallido de energía—. Chachi. Ahora ya estamos preparadas para charlar como es debido. Es que tenía que asegurarme de que Ares no venga por el morro, ya sabes, o sea.

—¿Morro?

—Sí, ya sabes... presentarse sin invitación. Hoy casi te pilla, que lo sepas. Así te he encontrado yo.

—¿Así me has encontrado? —Gabrielle empezaba a sentirse muy poco inteligente. No sabía si era por ella o por Afrodita o por su agotamiento o porque su mente estaba empezando a revivir el episodio de esa noche, pero fuera cual fuese la causa, su coherencia no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias y lo único que conseguía era repetir las partes pertinentes de lo que le decía Dita.

—Sí, ya sabes, es que desapareciste totalmente, o sea. No llevaste a las amazonas a esa islita tan guay. Lo comprobé una y otra vez. Incluso miré en todas esas otras islitas y no te encontré, o sea. ¿Dónde fuiste, nena?

Gabrielle tragó con fuerza.

—¿No te olvidaste de mí? —preguntó con un hilito de voz.

—Ni hablar, preciosidad. ¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa tan cutre? —La diosa alargó la mano y apartó el flequillo de la cara de Gabrielle, dándole un ligero beso en la frente—. Eres mi amiga.

Los acontecimientos de la noche y trescientos años de soledad alcanzaron a Gabrielle de una forma muy repentina y violenta.

—Creo que voy a vomitar —dijo, y salió corriendo de la bañera. Afrodita la siguió, la tapó, le secó la cara y le dio un poco de agua cuando terminó. Luego las vistió a las dos y las hizo aparecer en la habitación de sus aposentos que había reservado para Gabrielle. Con ternura, arropó a la bardo y se trasladó a su propia habitación, reflexionando sobre la reacción de Gabrielle. Se levantó dos veces para calmar las pesadillas que atormentaban el sueño de Gabrielle. Tardó mucho tiempo en cerrar los ojos para descansar.

* * *

Gabrielle no tenía modo de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando por fin abrió los ojos. Había acabado profundamente dormida sin soñar, aunque sus pesadillas regresaron vívidamente a la luz del día. Cerró los ojos y aguantó hasta que se le pasaron las náuseas. Sabía que irían desapareciendo con el tiempo. Pero lo que deseaba era no tenerlas en absoluto.

Con un suspiro, la bardo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha que Dita había instalado para ella, después de que comentara cuánto echaba de menos las cascadas que Xena y ella habían compartido. No era lo mismo, claro: faltaba Xena y el agua era agradablemente cálida, pero le gustó de todas formas, y salió de ella sintiéndose mejor de lo que se sentía desde hacía tiempo.

Gabrielle investigó un poco su habitación y descubrió que Afrodita había dispuesto las cosas para que estuviera a gusto. La consideración de la diosa estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar de nuevo, pero sacudió la cabeza y se vistió, dispuesta a encontrar a su amiga. Llevaban separadas demasiado tiempo y tenían mucho de que hablar.

Afrodita apartó la mirada de su cuenco de las visiones cuando Gabrielle llamó con timidez a la puerta, se quitó las gafas y contempló a la bardo sin tapujos. Lo que vio la hizo sonreír con tristeza. La inmortalidad se estaba cobrando un precio en Gabrielle, como revelaba la vejez de sus ojos. Pero tenía mejor aspecto tras haber dormido toda la noche y estaba tan en forma y esbelta como la recordaba Afrodita en su juventud. Dita sonrió. Recordaba bien a varios de los dioses que se dedicaban a observar al dúo para ver si Gabrielle iba a perder un poco más de ropa cada vez que obtenía un atuendo nuevo.

Gabrielle se fijó en la extraña sonrisa y se preguntó a qué se debería. Pero no tardó en olvidarlo, porque Afrodita le dijo que entrara en la sala de trabajo. Sin dudarlo más y segura de que era bien recibida, Gabrielle fue derecha a los brazos de Afrodita y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Buenos días, cosita —dijo la diosa a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta. La muestra de afecto era totalmente inesperada y sabía que, viniendo de Gabrielle, detrás de ese gesto había una auténtica amistad. Besó a la bardo en la cabeza y le alisó el pelo al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás ligeramente para atrapar esos ojos verdes con los suyos—. Esta mañana tienes mejor aspecto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor. Me alegro de estar aquí. Te he echado de menos.

—¡Oh, nena! —La volvió a abrazar con fuerza por un instante—. Yo también te he echado de menos. —Dita retrocedió, cogió a Gabrielle de la mano y la apartó del cuenco de las visiones para llevarla a una mesa cargada con todas las viandas preferidas de Gabrielle, o al menos, las que conocía Afrodita.

Comieron un rato en silencio y por fin Gabrielle se reclinó y miró a Afrodita directamente a los ojos.

—Te debo una disculpa.

El rostro de Dita se llenó de confusión.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

Gabrielle miró su plato, dejó el pan y juntó las manos en el regazo.

—Por dudar de ti. Sabía que tendrías que buscarnos cuando nos desviamos tanto de nuestro curso, pero cuando fueron pasando los años y no apareciste, pensé que estabas... —Encogió los delgados hombros—. No sé... demasiado ocupada, o que te habías olvidado de mí.

Afrodita se mordió los labios, controlando la sonrisa triste que le provocaba el aspecto desamparado que tenía Gabrielle en este momento. Siempre había sabido que la bardo era una persona de carácter fuerte, independiente y con voluntad de hierro, y el hecho de que siguiera cuerda después de trescientos años de soledad casi total era la prueba de ello. Pero hasta ella... por Hades, _sobre todo_ ella comprendía lo solitaria que podía ser la inmortalidad. Y admiraba el valor de Gabrielle al reconocer que necesitaba una amiga que lo comprendiera. A los olímpicos les había hecho falta que llegara el Crepúsculo para reconocer que tenían necesidades, y hasta en ese momento lo habían estropeado todo de tal modo que casi supuso su aniquilación.

Dita se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa para arrodillarse al lado de Gabrielle. Alargó una mano y le levantó la barbilla a Gabrielle para mirarla a los ojos, al tiempo que cubría las manos unidas de la bardo con la otra.

—Oh, nena, _jamás_ me he olvidado de ti, igual que tú no te has olvidado de mí. Es que no lograba encontrarte. Desapareciste por completo de mi pantalla. En cuanto te encontré, aparecí ante ti. Y debo decirte, colega, que no sabes el gusto que me dio verte.

Gabrielle dirigió a Afrodita una sonrisa auténtica, aunque llorosa.

—¿De verdad?

—Absolutamente. Me alegré muchísimo de volver a verte. —Hizo una pausa, apartó el flequillo de los ojos de Gabrielle e hizo aparecer una silla debajo de ella—. Ya estoy un poco mayor para estar de rodillas. —Se animó al oír la risa suave de Gabrielle—. Bueno, dime dónde has estado... qué ha pasado.

Y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Gabrielle adoptó su personalidad de bardo y con placer y entusiasmo contó la historia del viaje de las amazonas a su nueva patria. Afrodita se sintió por turnos emocionada, horrorizada, apabullada y feliz. El relato se volvió melancólico cuando Gabrielle habló de las amigas que habían pasado al más allá.

Afrodita sentía la soledad del alma de Gabrielle, y maldijo de nuevo a su hermano por la difícil situación en la que ahora se encontraban todos, pero especialmente Gabrielle. Vio que Gabrielle se había retirado del mundo que la rodeaba para intentar hacer frente a su aislamiento del mundo mortal tal y como lo había conocido. Se sentía picada por la curiosidad, y cuando la bardo hizo una pausa, Afrodita intervino.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho volver a salir, Gab? O sea, parece que estabas instalada totalmente en tu nuevo territorio.

Gabrielle se rió por lo bajo.

—Creo que habría acabado saliendo de todas formas. Me empezaba a sentir... mm... encerrada. Pero hubo una crisis en la Nación que nos obligó a salir al mundo y entonces, una vez más, Roma —su tono se endureció—, destruyó años de conocimientos y semanas de duro trabajo.

Dita arrugó el entrecejo, preocupada.

—¿Qué clase de crisis? A lo mejor puedo ayudar.

—No sé...

Afrodita se sintió profundamente herida por la falta de fe de Gabrielle en ella y sus capacidades.

—Vamos, Gab... al menos déjame intentarlo.

—Oh, no, Afrodita. —Gabrielle agitó una mano para interrumpir lo que iba a decir la diosa y luego cogió las manos de Dita con delicadeza—. Lo siento. No pretendía despreciarte a ti ni a tus capacidades. ¡Tú sabes que me pareces superguay!

Afrodita no pudo evitar echarse a reír y olvidarse de su enfado cuando Gabrielle le sonrió con total sinceridad en esos grandes ojos verdes y un rubor monísimo. Se inclinó y besó a Gabrielle en la frente y todo quedó perdonado entre ellas.

—Vale, ¿entonces...?

—No sé qué clase de crisis. Es decir, habíamos venido para buscar una cura para una enfermedad que estaba matando poco a poco a la Nación. Yo traía una lista de síntomas como guía, pero aún no habíamos descubierto lo que era y mucho menos cómo curarlo —dijo con bastante amargura—. Supongo que he vuelto a fallar a la Nación.

Dita se levantó y cogió sus gafas, un poco molesta porque en realidad las necesitaba más de lo que quería reconocer. Alargó una mano hacia Gabrielle, que la cogió y se levantó con expresión interrogante.

—Vamos. Seguro que podemos solucionarlo. Al fin y al cabo... aquí tengo la biblioteca olímpica a mi disposición, y si eso no funciona, siempre podemos ir a Roma.

Gabrielle arrugó la cara con asco.

—Claro, que a lo mejor no —replicó Dita alegremente y tiró de la mujer más menuda para llevarla a su mesa.

Gabrielle se habría sentado a un lado de la mesa, pero Afrodita siguió tirando de ella hasta llevarla al lado donde ella trabajaba. Agitando la mano, hizo aparecer un mapa del mundo conocido encima de la mesa. Gabrielle se quedó mirándolo, intrigada por la forma en que parecía estar iluminado desde dentro y preguntándose cómo se conseguía. Pero volvió a prestar atención al mapa mismo cuando Afrodita empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Vale, preciosidad. Éste es el mundo tal y como lo conocemos: Grecia, Britania y Escandinavia, Roma, Galia, Egipto, India y Chin. —Fue señalando cada uno de los lugares en el mapa y omitió Japa deliberadamente. _No hay necesidad ahora de sacar a la luz esos recuerdos._ En los cuadrados que quedaban en el mapa no había nada más que agua y nubes—. Éstas son las islas de Ceilán. —Indicó su destino original—. Así que, ¿dónde estabas?

Gabrielle miró el mapa, luego levantó la vista hacia el techo y cerró los ojos.

—Hicimos cartas de navegación cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no nos dirigíamos donde creíamos. Y las actualizamos en el viaje de regreso a Egipto. —La bardo arrugó la frente pensando—. Era rarísimo... todas las estrellas que conocía tan bien cuando estaba con Xena habían cambiado. Algunas estaban del revés y otras habían desaparecido por completo. Y había algunas nuevas que no había visto en mi vida.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar el mapa.

—Por lo que pudimos averiguar, acabamos en un lugar que estaba más o menos... —Señaló una zona que casi se salía del mapa cubierto de nubes—. Aquí.

Afrodita enarcó las cejas hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Puedes...? —Gabrielle indicó el techo—. ¿Puedes poner las estrellas encima de nosotras?

Dita la miró extrañada y luego hizo un gesto para que aparecieran las constelaciones en lo alto. Gabrielle estudió el cielo, dando vueltas hasta que estuvo segura.

—Vale —dijo, sacando un trozo de pergamino de su zurrón—. Éste es el aspecto que tienen en la patria de las amazonas.

Afrodita cogió el pergamino, lo estudió y cambió el cielo que tenía encima hasta que se pareció al dibujo que tenía en las manos.

—¿Así?

Gabrielle lo observó atentamente y por fin asintió.

—Sí.

Dita se quitó las gafas y mordisqueó pensativa la patilla.

—Pues muy bien. Tenemos que dirigir la red divina mundial un poco hacia el sureste para ver si conseguimos una lectura de este sitio nuevo tan molón. Vamos.

Se trasladaron a la zona donde estaba la rdm y Dita encendió la pantalla.

—Vale... si hacemos... —Giró un mando y pulsó un par de botones—. Y luego hacemos... —Otro botón—. Y luego... —Apuntó a la pantalla con su cajita negra—. Deberíamos... —Esperó un momento y luego pegó una palmada en un lado del monitor—. Ah, sí —dijo Dita cuando la imagen apareció claramente—. Guay. Vale, a ver si encontramos a unas amazonas.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando fascinada cuando las conocidas orillas de la Nación aparecieron en pantalla.

—Chachi —dijo Dita—. Parece que has acertado totalmente, preciosidad. Genial. Ahora, a ver si descubrimos qué les pasa a estas supernenas y cómo arreglarlo, o sea.

Fueron pasando por encima de la Nación hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de la sanadora. Pasaron a la cabaña de la regente, al comedor, donde en ese momento del día sólo estaban las cocineras, y por fin llegaron a la sala del consejo.

Aquí estaban sentadas las dirigentes de la aldea, incluida la sanadora, que en ese momento estaba respondiendo a una pregunta de otro de los miembros del consejo.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que lo que traigan la reina Gabrielle y las demás nos será de ayuda si alguna vez vuelve a suceder, pero esperemos que haya quedado destruido por el incendio que arrasó la llanura oriental justo cuando se marcharon.

—¿Así que crees que se limitaba a esa zona exclusivamente?

—Eso parece, regente Cylla. Era el único punto en común que tenían todas las víctimas. Todavía no sabemos _qué_ lo causó. Buitu parece pensar, y yo también, la verdad, que el fuego lo ha eliminado. Pero tardaremos un tiempo en estar seguras.

Cylla se pasó las manos por el pelo oscuro.

—Bueno, pues con algo de suerte, el fuego ha acabado con ello. Al menos, por ahora ha desaparecido, y la llanura oriental queda prohibida hasta nuevo aviso. Tal vez la reina pueda identificar el problema y así sabremos qué buscar si la cosa empieza de nuevo.

Dita notó más que vio cómo se le hundían los hombros a Gabrielle.

—Bueno —comentó alegremente—, la buena noticia es que vuestra plaga parece que se ha solucionado sola.

Gabrielle asintió abatida.

—La mala noticia es que no les he dado nada y después de lo que ha pasado... —Se interrumpió y Dita no tardó en intervenir.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Sé que, o sea, hiciste algo superfuerte que llamó la atención de Ares, pero me perdí un montón de cosas mientras te buscaba cuando te vi aparecer en mi pantalla, ya sabes.

Gabrielle suspiró y se le hundieron los hombros incluso más que antes.

—Las amazonas han descubierto la verdad que hay detrás de mi inmortalidad.

—Oh —fue lo único que dijo Dita, pero en esa sola exclamación se encerraba un mundo de expresividad.

—Sí, oh —repitió Gabrielle—. Ya había decidido quedarme, para ver si aún te acordabas de mí o lo que fuera —dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros—, pero...

—Pero esto ha sido como si alguien hubiera tomado la decisión por ti.

—Sí, y sé que lo que necesitábamos estaba allí, en alguna parte. Lo habríamos encontrado. —Sonrió un poco—. Aunque era frustrante... por eso no estábamos en la biblioteca cuando se incendió. Necesitábamos descansar un poco.

Afrodita se quedó ensimismada un momento y Gabrielle volvió a pensar en lo que había ocurrido y en lo que podría haber hecho de otra forma. De repente, Dita se levantó y volvió a coger a Gabrielle de la mano.

—Vamos. Tengo una idea.

Fueron a la inmensa biblioteca que había en el Olimpo y las dos estornudaron violentamente por la cantidad de polvo que había en la gran sala.

—Parece que este sitio no se usa mucho —comentó Gabrielle con humor al tiempo que se frotaba las manos para librarse de la mugre.

—Mm, no —contestó Dita encogiéndose de hombros con aire cohibido—. La verdad es que no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que estuve aquí. Mmm —dijo, contemplando las torres de estantes. Entonces pareció tomar una decisión—. Ven —dijo Dita, llevando a Gabrielle hasta una consola—. ¡Uuh! ¡Qué asco! Espera un segundín. —Y agitando la mano, hizo desaparecer sin más siglos de polvo y abandono. Echó otro vistazo, contenta con la diferencia—. Muuuuucho mejor. Vale, a ver... quiero que te sientes aquí y... Oh, o sea, todavía no sabes escribir con teclado, creo.

Apartó el teclado y lo sustituyó por un pergamino, pluma y tinta. Gabrielle se quedó mirando un poco más el extraño instrumento y luego se volvió hacia Dita con una pregunta muy seria.

—¿Por qué están todas las letras mezcladas?

—Por favorrrr... como si alguien me lo fuera a explicar. Corre el rumor de que era una prueba que se inventó Hera para Zeus, pero la verdad, vete tú a saber. —Se encogió de hombros y agitó las manos—. Bueno, pero eso ahora no tiene la menor importancia. Ahora mismo, preciosidad, quiero que te sientes aquí y escribas superbien cada detalle que recuerdes de esta... cosa... enfermedad... plaga, lo que sea... que estaba jorobando a tus amazonas. Luego lo meteremos en la red y con eso tendremos un apaño, tal que ya.

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza, quedándose con las partes importantes de lo que había dicho Dita y olvidándose del resto. Se sentó inmediatamente, mojó la punta de la pluma, metiéndola en el tintero, y se puso a escribir. Se había aprendido los síntomas de memoria. No tardaría mucho.

Dita volvió a su sala de trabajo y se quedó bastante sorprendida al ver a Ares esperando fuera de la puerta.

—¡Hola, hermano! ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Ares se apartó de la pared y se encogió de hombros.

—Hacia la izquierda. —Sonrió burlón por la cara que puso Dita al oír su respuesta—. Oye, lo has preguntado.

—DI, hermano... DI a tope.

Ares soltó una carcajada.

—No haber preguntado.

Dita se echó a reír. A pesar de que era como un auténtico grano en el culo, quería de verdad a Ares y lo echaba mucho de menos ahora que pasaba tanto tiempo en Roma.

—Sí, es cierto. —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno, ¿qué hay? —Esperaba que Gabrielle se tomara su tiempo antes de volver.

—No mucho —contestó él, siguiéndola al interior de su sala de trabajo—. Se me ha ocurrido pasarme a saludarte antes de volver al trabajo. Los romanos me tienen muy ocupado últimamente... o yo los tengo a ellos muy ocupados... —Se encogió de hombros de nuevo e hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano—. Da igual. Es que, mm... —Dio una patada en el suelo con la punta de la bota y se le puso aire de crío pillado con la mano metida en el tarro de las galletas—. Es que te echaba de menos. —Y no mencionó la extraña sensación que tuvo en Alejandría y que había hecho que se acordara de su casa y de ella.

Afrodita estalló en sonrisas y chispas.

—Oh, Ares, eres un cielo. —Se le pusieron los ojos algo llorosos—. Yo también te echo de menos... os echo de menos a todos. A veces me siento un poco sola aquí sin nadie.

—Bueno, Dita, ya lo sabes... podrías venirte a Roma. —Pero mientras lo decía, supo que no lo haría.

—No, ésta es mi casa —dijo suavemente—. Me paso mucho por allí, pero es que no es lo mismo.

Ares asintió, pues sabía que era cierto. Los romanos lo tenían mucho más atareado de lo que se había imaginado, pero seguía añorando los viejos tiempos... Grecia y el Olimpo.

La abrazó torpemente y luego se apartó, casi avergonzado por lo que parecía una debilidad.

—Tengo que volver —dijo—. A lo mejor consigo reunir a algunos de los demás y nos pasamos a hacerte una visita.

—¡Oh, qué idea tan supertotal, hermano! ¡Eres guay!

Ares no pudo evitar el rubor que tiñó su rostro ni la sonrisita que se le dibujó en los labios. A pesar de sus diferencias, Dita era y siempre sería su preferida. Tenía la capacidad de volverlo loco... de las muchas y diferentes maneras en que era posible hacerlo.

—Tú también. ¡Hasta luego! —Y desapareció con una cortina de fuego azul antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Afrodita se quedó clavada en el sitio, contemplando por un instante eterno, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el punto donde había estado. Sólo cuando Gabrielle carraspeó detrás de ella, la diosa del amor respiró hondo y se secó los ojos sin mucho disimulo.

—Ah, mm... lo siento, Dita. Si es un mal momento...

—No, nena. Es un momento perfecto. Es que estaba, mm... —Afrodita se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, he terminado bastante deprisa, pero... — _Cuando oí la voz de Ares_ , pensó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta—. Decidí echar un vistazo por la biblioteca. —Se le iluminaron los ojos al recordar la emoción—. Podría pasarme días enteros ahí dentro.

Dita le dirigió una sonrisa auténtica.

—Pues tienes tiempo. Pero primero vamos a ver qué tienes ahí y a ocuparnos de las cosas serias.

La diosa volvió a su mesa, quitó el mapa virtual y lo sustituyó por su pantalla de la red divina. Se había llevado una buena sorpresa al descubrir que había tierra más allá del mundo conocido, y Dita se preguntó por un instante qué otras realidades se estaban perdiendo. Luego volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que tenían entre manos.

Afrodita se enfrascó de tal modo en lo que estaba haciendo que ni oyó a Gabrielle acercarse hasta que la bardo le puso una mano en el hombro. Dita levantó la mirada, sobresaltada.

—Gracias, Afrodita.

Gabrielle no dijo nada más que eso, pero en realidad no le hacía falta. Dita comprendió lo que decía y aún más lo que no decía y asintió, aceptando el sentimiento con una sonrisa. Luego respiró hondo.

—Bueno, te voy a ser sincera, nena. No he descubierto gran cosa sobre este tema. Al parecer, esto es algo supernuevo... —Sonrió con tristeza al ver la expresión derrotada de Gabrielle—. Pero voy a investigarlo un poco más. A ver si al menos podemos descubrir el por qué... ya sabes... para evitar que ocurra otra vez.

—¿De verdad crees que podemos, Afrodita?

—Bueno, creo que si está en la base de pergaminos, podremos. —Se calló, pellizcándose el labio, y continuó—. La mala noticia es que la hemos mantenido _fatal_ , así que... —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero seguiremos intentándolo. —Le dio unas palmaditas a Gabrielle en el brazo—. Bueno —dijo Dita, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la pantalla, pero el fuerte rugido del estómago vacío de Gabrielle interrumpió sus ideas—. Mmm... me parece que será mejor que demos de comer a esa bestia que te ronda por ahí dentro. ¿Te apetece algo concreto?

—Xena —afirmó Gabrielle sin pensar, y entonces se puso colorada hasta las raíces del pelo. Se frotó la cara con la mano—. Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

Afrodita se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—No, pero lo has dicho super en serio, ¿verdad? —Cogió a Gabrielle de la mano y la llevó hacia lo que en cualquier otro lugar se habría llamado cocina. Miró de nuevo a la sonrojada bardo—. Oye, no es nada de lo que te tengas que avergonzar. Creo... no, _sé_ que lo que tenéis vosotras dos es totalmente guay. —Dudó y luego continuó—. Aah... ¿puedo decirte una cosa con total franqueza, así entre amigas?

La seriedad de su tono hizo levantar la cabeza a Gabrielle con preocupación y se olvidó de su vergüenza al ver el rostro acalorado de Afrodita.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras. Las chicas tenemos que apoyarnos, ya lo sabes.

Afrodita posó la mano en la mejilla de Gabrielle y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la comida. Gabrielle esperó, un poco desconcertada, y luego la siguió con paciencia, pues sabía que Dita hablaría cuando estuviera preparada. Dita se puso a hurgar para prepararle algo de comer a Gabrielle.

—Lo que tenía con Hefi, lo que tengo con Vulcano, que es como se llama ahora... es un tío estupendo y lo quiero mucho. Siempre ha sido bueno y maravilloso. Muy cariñoso y atento y, aunque llevamos siglos juntos, seguimos sintiendo pasión el uno por el otro. —Miró a Gabrielle para ver si estaba prestando atención y luego asintió satisfecha cuando la bardo le hizo un gesto para que continuara. Afrodita le puso delante una fuente de comida, luego rodeó el mostrador y tomó asiento al lado de Gabrielle. Miró a propósito hacia delante en lugar de a Gabrielle, pues no quería influir sus pensamientos y sentimientos con sus expresiones faciales—. Así y todo, con eso de que soy la diosa del amor, me muevo mucho, y nunca, ni una sola vez, _jamás_ he encontrado un amor como el que tenéis Xena y tú. Ni en el mundo ni para mí misma. Me sentía celosa.

Gabrielle se atragantó con un poco de comida que se le fue por mal camino al tomar aliento demasiado deprisa. Afrodita se apresuró a darle golpes en la espalda para desatascarla. Por fin, Gabrielle respiró hondo y cogió el agua que le puso Dita delante.

—Disculpa... lo siento. ¿Has dicho que estabas celosa?

—Sí —contestó Dita, mordiéndose el labio—. Es decir... es que... mira, Gab, los dioses no tienen almas gemelas, y a veces, cuando os veía a Xena y a ti juntas, me entraban celos. Seguramente por eso estábamos todos siempre enredando con vosotras.

—¿Intentando que rompiéramos? —preguntó Gabrielle con un susurro angustiado, ahogada casi por la intensidad del dolor que sentía por la soledad de trescientos años y una eternidad de soledad por delante.

Por fin, Dita se volvió y miró a Gabrielle, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla.

—Mm-mm. Veros juntas, más fuertes y más unidas que antes... era... asombroso.

—Sí, hasta esa última vez.

—Bueno, habría sido fabuloso, si la cosa hubiera salido como se suponía que tenía que salir —contestó Dita, y luego hizo un gesto para desechar esos pensamientos—. Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que comprendo _que_ la echas de menos y _por qué_ la echas de menos e incluso hasta cierto punto, comprendo por qué no puedes estar con nadie más. —Dita meneó la cabeza—. Aunque no creo que yo pudiera renunciar a eso.

Gabrielle sonrió con aire socarrón, pues quería salir de la depresión en la que se encontraba y tenía ganas de tomarle un poco el pelo a Dita.

—Eso es porque nunca has tenido a Xena. Se te quitan las ganas de cualquier otra cosa.

Gabrielle se bajó de la banqueta donde había estado sentada y regresó a su habitación. Afrodita se quedó sentada totalmente inmóvil durante un momento, con la mandíbula desencajada por el pasmo. Luego se giró y prácticamente echó a correr para alcanzar a Gabrielle justo cuando abría su puerta.

—Oye, Gab, supongo que no querrías...

—No.

—Ni siquiera...

—No.

—Pero yo...

—No.

—Es superguay ver un amor así —dijo Dita dándole otro beso a Gabrielle en la cabeza—. Me alegro de que le haya ocurrido a una tía tan estupenda como tú. Ahora —dijo, antes de que Gabrielle pudiera decir palabra—, ve a descansar un poco. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer y quiero que estés descansada desde el principio.

Gabrielle no se había dado cuenta de que estaba agotada hasta que las palabras salieron de labios de Dita, pero ahora no pudo reprimir el bostezo que amenazaba con romperle la mandíbula. Se echó ligeramente hacia delante y rozó con los labios la mejilla de Afrodita.

—Buenas noches, Dita —dijo, tras lo cual entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente al pasar.

La diosa se quedó totalmente inmóvil otro minuto y por fin dirigió sus pasos hacia su propia habitación.

—Y es un mal rollo total que la diosa del amor nunca pueda conocer un amor como ése —susurró abatida antes de pasar a sus dominios.

* * *

Gabrielle volvió al presente sobresaltada. Sonrió al recordar cuánto tiempo había tardado en comprender exactamente lo que Afrodita no decía, y se juró ir a visitar a su amiga en cuanto encontrara a Xena y estuvieran juntas en casa de nuevo.

Xena viajó muchos días hacia el este antes de encontrar señales de civilización, _o al menos de otra vida_ , se burló su mente, pues sabía que la civilización era una capa de barniz muy fina para la mayoría de la humanidad. Si le hubieran preguntado por qué viajaba hacia el este, no habría sabido qué responder, salvo que era un instinto muy antiguo que seguía y que las pocas ocasiones en que no había hecho caso de esa sensación interna, lo había pagado muy caro.

Sin embargo, ahora se acercaba a las afueras del pueblo, y notó inmediatamente que había llamado la atención de _todo el mundo._ Las miradas y los susurros la llevaron a colocarse con más firmeza la máscara de guerrera y su expresión se hizo inescrutable mientras sus dos compañeros y ella cruzaban el pueblecito.

Era poco más que la aldea que había sido Anfípolis, advirtió con humor. Tan sólo un conjunto de fachadas destartaladas apiñadas en la inmensa pradera. Miró despacio a su alrededor, advirtiendo que la conversación que oía era en un idioma que no entendía. Se le hundieron los hombros internamente, aunque no dio muestras del contratiempo que notaba que iba a ser esto para su búsqueda. Ya era bastante malo no tener un caballo —la tribu los necesitaba para la guerra y no encontró justificación para llevarse uno para su uso particular, aunque el chamán se lo había ofrecido— y ahora parecía que el tiempo que había dedicado a aprender el idioma de su pueblo adoptivo no había servido de nada. Los sonidos que oía procedentes de los desconocidos que la rodeaban le resultaban ininteligibles.

Las palabras podrían ser extrañas, pero Xena reconoció sin dificultad los gestos que indicaban que no era bien recibida en el pueblo. Un joven se adelantó, con claras intenciones en su lenguaje corporal, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Xena, se encontró con la mano atrapada férreamente entre las fauces de una pantera.

El hombre chilló de dolor, pero nadie hizo un gesto para ayudarlo. Estaba claro que esta mujer... guerrera... india... lo que fuera... era mucho más de lo que parecía ser. Xena habló suavemente al felino y éste se volvió y la miró con una expresión que sólo se podía interpretar como incredulidad. Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja, y con un sonoro suspiro de disgusto, la pantera abrió las fauces y soltó al humano, asegurándose de lamerse bien los labios para no perder ni una sola gota de sangre antes de retroceder ligeramente para colocarse al lado de su pareja.

—Eh —dijo un anciano canoso desde el fondo del pequeño gentío—. ¿Hablas americano?

Xena lo miró confusa, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. La gente se quedó mirándola un poco más y por fin se alejó, dejándola sola salvo por un hombre de mediana edad y su esposa nativa.

—¿Eres cheyén?

Xena se señaló a sí misma.

-Xena ... Natsêhestahe notaxe.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos y se adelantó un paso. p—¿puedo ver="" tu="" marca?="" —y="" mostró="" la="" piel="" de="" debajo="" clavícula="" derecha="" para="" que="" xena="" pudiera="" su="" propio="" tatuaje.=""

Xena asintió y se abrió la camisa lo suficiente para echársela hacia la izquierda. Era un tatuaje que no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto la mujer hasta ahora, aunque en él aparecían las mismas marcas de garras que en el suyo, identificando a su tribu. Alargó una mano para tocar el extraño tatuaje y luego vaciló cuando un gruñido sordo empezó a emanar de la pantera sentada a sus pies. La mujer sonrió insegura a Xena y apartó la mano./p—¿puedo

—Es cheyén —le dijo la mujer a su marido antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Xena. Señaló a la guerrera—. Xena —fue lo único que dijo. Luego se puso la mano en el pecho—. Ari. —Entonces señaló al hombre—. Michael.

Xena asintió a la mujer y alargó el brazo hacia el hombre, quien se lo estrechó sorprendido y complacido.

—¡Nenaasêstse! —dijo Ari suavemente. Xena la miró de hito en hito y luego decidió fiarse de su instinto y confiar en esta mujer que hablaba el idioma de su tribu... que era de algún modo parte de su tribu y sin embargo no lo era. Ari volvió a señalarse a sí misma—. Vovestomosanehe. Ari enseñará a Xena las costumbres del hombre blanco.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras Xena reflexionaba sobre las palabras y el tono. Por fin, Michael intervino.

—Otahe, Xena. Ari te puede ayudar.

Antes de que Xena pudiera hablar, notó un roce suave en la rodilla. Al bajar la mirada, vio al zorro que se frotaba contra ella de una forma extrañamente familiar. Una vez seguro de que contaba con la atención de Xena, el zorro miró a Xena a los ojos con confianza, transmitiéndole claramente lo que pensaba. La pantera se sentó detrás de su pareja, como si diera su aprobación al matrimonio que aguardaba pacientemente su respuesta.

Sin decir palabra, Xena miró de nuevo a Ari y a Michael, luego asintió y les hizo un gesto para que se pusieran en marcha.

Xena pensó en su extraña conducta, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que hacía muchos, _muchos_ años que no dependía tanto de otros como ahora. Y sus tan cacareados instintos le decían que pasar como una furia por aquí, fuera lo que fuese _aquí_ , seguramente no sólo era _mala_ idea, sino que probablemente echaría a perder cualquier posibilidad que pudiera tener de arreglar las cosas para Gabrielle y ella. De modo que se mordió el labio y siguió a Michael y a Ari hasta su carro, con la esperanza de no tardar mucho en aprender lo que Ari necesitaba enseñarle.

Xena era buena alumna y estaba deseosa de aprenderlo todo lo más deprisa posible, pues sabía que aprender y comprender más cosas sobre este lugar era la clave para empezar por fin a desentrañar el rompecabezas en que se había convertido su vida.

* * *

Xena pasaba los días aprendiendo el idioma y las costumbres de lo que ahora consideraba su hogar, y llegó a la conclusión de que éste era un lugar real y vivo y no un más allá. Era lo único que tenía sentido tal y como estaban las cosas, y sabía que ninguno de los dioses a los que conocía personalmente era lo bastante inteligente como para inventarse un más allá así de complicado sólo para torturarla. Además, la habrían dejado completamente sola y aquí había hecho amigos. Ahora sólo era cuestión de descubrir dónde estaba este sitio.

Al cabo de varias semanas de intensas lecciones y estudios, Xena le preguntó a Ari:

—¿Tienes un mapa del mundo conocido? Necesito ver dónde estoy para averiguar cómo puedo volver a casa.

La mujer india la miró extrañada, pero fue a buscar uno. Había guardado varios textos de historia, porque sabía que Xena tenía que concentrarse en el idioma y las matemáticas.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Ari? —preguntó Michael al verla entrar en el pequeño granero donde estaba guardado su baúl. Ella sonrió afectuosamente a su marido, agradecida de que hubiera estado dispuesto a enseñarle tantos años atrás, cuando se casaron.

—Las historias, Michael. Xena ha pedido un mapa.

El hombre enarcó las cejas hasta el nacimiento del pelo. La guerrera había dicho poco durante su estancia con ellos: hacía su trabajo para contribuir al mantenimiento de la casa, pero por lo demás prefería estar sola cuando no estaba estudiando con Ari. Se preguntaba qué hacía cuando estaba sola, pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a su intensidad y la dejaba en paz con sus cosas. Además, los dos guías espirituales que había adquirido solían estar pegados a ella, y no tenía el menor deseo de vérselas con esa pantera.

-¿Miguel?

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su mujer lo llamó de nuevo y le sacudió el hombro con suavidad.

—Perdona, Ari. ¿Qué?

—¿Te acuerdas de dónde he metido las historias?

Michael se pasó la mano por la cara sin afeitar, haciendo un ruido de sierra que hizo brotar una risa de los labios de Ari. Él sonrió contagiado, pues adoraba ese sonido, y luego se volvió hacia las pequeñas cajas que estaban apiladas ordenadamente junto al baúl.

—¿No las pusiste ahí? —Indicó la caja más pequeña y se agachó para abrirla. Sacó varios libros encuadernados y se los pasó—. ¿Ha dicho por qué las quería?

Ari frunció el ceño.

—Ha dicho que quería saber dónde está para poder ir a casa.

Ahora Michael frunció también el ceño.

—Vale... ésa es la cosa más rara que le he oído decir a un cheyén en toda mi vida. Qué diablos... es la cosa más rara que le he oído decir a nadie. ¿Cómo es posible no saber dónde se está?

Ari se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero sí que me dio la clara impresión de que lo decía totalmente en serio. Voy a llevarle todo esto.

Michael asintió.

—Ve. Yo todavía tengo que dar de comer al ganado antes de entrar. —Volvió a su trabajo al tiempo que Ari se levantaba del baúl donde se había sentado cuando Michael se puso a hurgar en las cajas—. Oye —la llamó cuando llegó a la puerta del granero—. ¿Qué hay de cena?

—Xena trajo un par de conejos cuando volvió anoche de cazar. Los he preparado para un estofado.

Michael asintió, pero no dijo nada. Le parecía bastante raro que la guerrera saliera a cazar de noche, pero tenía bastante éxito, de modo que no comentaba nada. Ari se dio la vuelta y regresó a la casa, donde Xena esperaba sin mucha paciencia.

Xena se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentada haciendo botar las piernas y jugando con sus dedos por el esfuerzo de no ponerse a dar vueltas hasta hacer un surco en el suelo ni salir a correr por las llanuras para gastar la energía nerviosa que corría por su cuerpo. Sus dos compañeros se miraron y luego la miraron a ella de hito en hito. En ese momento comprendían mucho mejor lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir de lo que podría haberlo comprendido Xena.

Ari fue a la mesa y le hizo un gesto a Xena para que se uniera a ella, cosa que la guerrera hizo a toda prisa. La mujer nativa abrió el más grande los libros que llevaba y le indicó a Xena que se acercara más.

—Esto son los Estados Unidos —dijo, señalando la gran masa de tierra que llenaba el mapa, y luego señaló el centro—. Y nosotros estamos aquí, en los Territorios.

Un destello de miedo inundó el rostro de Xena cuando su mente recordó con claridad el tormento que sufrió a manos de las Furias. De repente, sintió que estaba siendo castigada de nuevo con la locura, y sólo gracias a su voluntad de hierro consiguió permanecer junto a la mesa y poner en palabras la pregunta que le quemaba la mente.

—¿Ari? ¿Dónde está el resto del mundo? Grecia, Britania, Chin...

Ari arrugó confusa la frente durante un instante.

—¡Ah! —exclamó y alcanzó otro libro. Pasó las primeras páginas, y Xena volvió a distraerse un momento al pensar en lo que habría disfrutado Gabrielle con los libros. Xena tenía la esperanza de acabar averiguando cómo se hacían para poder hacer algo parecido para Gabrielle cuando volviera a encontrarla. Pero esa idea la trajo de vuelta a su actual situación y su frente se arrugó por la angustia.

Ari no se daba cuenta de la multitud de ideas que se cruzaban por la mente de Xena y depositó el libro en la mesa. Le puso una mano en el brazo a Xena cuando advirtió que la guerrera no estaba mirando el libro y volvió a señalarlo.

Xena se sacudió de encima todos sus pensamientos y prestó atención a Ari y al libro. Frunció el ceño ferozmente cuando se dio cuenta de que buena parte de lo que veía le resultaba desconocido. Xena se concentró en la voz de Ari.

—Aquí está Grecia y esto es... mm... bueno, esto es Gran Bretaña. Y aquí está, ah, China —explicó Ari vacilando, con la esperanza de que estos fueran los lugares que había mencionado Xena. En cualquier caso, eran lo más parecido a los nombres que había mencionado. Xena asintió al reconocerlos. Al menos algunas cosas no parecían haber cambiado, pero el resto del mapa...

—¿Qué son estos sitios? —Indicó el continente que estaba debajo de todos los demás y la gran masa de tierra que había al oeste—. Espera, esto es esos Estados Unidos que me acabas de enseñar, ¿no?

Ari asintió.

—Sí, y lo otro es una colonia penal británica llamada Australia. Hay...

—Ari, ¿cuándo es este sitio? ¿Qué ciclo es? —la interrumpió Xena algo frenética.

—¿Ciclo? —Ari se quedó desconcertada.

—Un ciclo... el paso de cuatro estaciones.

—Ah, ¿te refieres al año? Estamos en mil ochocientos treinta y cinco.

—No lo entiendo.

—¿El qué no entiendes? —preguntó Michael al entrar por el umbral en la casa.

—Mil ochocientos treinta y cinco.

Michael frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —A pesar del aspecto que tenía Michael y de su forma de hablar algo descuidada, en realidad era un hombre muy culto que había estudiado y leído todo lo que había podido antes de trasladarse al oeste para asentarse—. Mira —continuó antes de que ella pudiera responder—. Deja que te enseñe cómo funciona el calendario juliano.

—¿El calendario juliano?

Michael asumió pose de profesor y hasta su forma de hablar cambió.

—Sí. El año del nacimiento de Cristo cambió nuestra manera de contar el paso del tiempo, y se atribuye a Julio César el concepto del calendario moderno.

La furia que sintió Xena al oír ese nombre se reflejó claramente en su rostro y el gruñido que le salió desde lo más hondo del pecho fue repetido por la pantera que había estado descansando tan contenta con su compañero.

—Ese cabrón se lleva... —Xena dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que su reacción era bastante exagerada desde el punto de vista de Michael y Ari—. Perdón —murmuró, sin molestarse en dar explicaciones e intentando volver a concentrarse—. Sigue.

—Mm, sí —dijo Michael, carraspeando—. Bueno, el caso es que, según nuestro calendario moderno, han pasado mil ochocientos treinta y cinco años, o lo que tú cuentas como un ciclo completo de estaciones, desde el nacimiento de Cristo.

De repente, a Xena se le doblaron las rodillas cuando las implicaciones de lo que decía Michael empezaron a calar en su mente. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos consiguió dejarse caer con gracia en la silla que habían apartado a un lado para poder estudiar el mapa.

Sus ojos azules se pusieron muy redondos y tragó varias veces intentando hablar, aunque su mente se había quedado sin capacidad para pensar con coherencia. Ari le puso un vaso de agua junto al codo y posó una mano delicada en su hombro.

—Xena —le dijo con preocupación maternal—, ¿estás bien? Estás tan pálida que parece que acabaras de recibir una visita del Gran Espíritu.

—Yo... —graznó Xena y entonces alcanzó el vaso con manos temblorosas y se lo bebió entero—. Yo... mm... disculpad —fue lo único que logró decir antes de salir disparada por la puerta para echar a correr por la llanura como si el propio Lucifer le pisara los talones.

Con la brusca salida de Xena, la personalidad de Michael como profesor desapareció y recuperó su habla lenta y cómoda.

—¿Qué crees que le ha pasado?

Ari meneó la cabeza, incapaz por completo de entender lo que había sucedido.

—No lo sé —dijo por fin al tiempo que iba a la puerta y se quedaba mirando la figura que iba desapareciendo rápidamente a lo lejos antes de cerrarla suavemente—. Pero me alegro de que sus guías espirituales estén con ella. —Entonces se trasladó a la cocina y removió el estofado que se estaba haciendo despacio, preguntándose qué demonios perseguían a la mujer guerrera a quien podía llamar amiga.

* * *

Xena no habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo. Lo único que sabía era que no se detuvo hasta que la luna estuvo en lo alto del cielo y la punzada que tenía en el costado la atravesó con una intensidad que no había sentido ni siquiera en el Tártaro. Cayó a la hierba y se le fue calmando la respiración, mientras gozaba de la humedad fresca del rocío sobre la piel.

Levantó la cabeza cuando dos cabezas cálidas y suaves aterrizaron con un ligero golpe sobre sus costillas y casi tuvo que sonreír al ver las miradas aviesas que le dirigían sus dos amigos animales.

—No os sintáis mal, chicos. Creo que yo misma me he pasado.

Dos suaves bufidos fueron la única respuesta.

Xena se tumbó de nuevo y contempló las estrellas, intentando comprender el caos que era ahora su vida. _Desde Japa... Japón..._ pensó lúgubremente, recordando el nombre de la isla en el mapa de Ari. _Me he convertido en alguien que ni conozco. ¿Desde cuándo huir de algo se ha convertido en mi primer instinto... mi primera elección?_

Hizo memoria, sin hacer caso del costado que seguía ardiéndole. Por lo que podía calcular, llevaba en este lugar y esta época como un ciclo completo y, por lo general, había estado desequilibrada en cuanto a sus percepciones de este mundo y a sus reacciones ante todo lo que la rodeaba.

Cerró los ojos, pues las estrellas le recordaban demasiado íntimamente a la última noche de paz que había compartido con Gabrielle. Entonces los abrió de golpe por una revelación cegadora.

—Eso es —se dijo en un susurro, aunque sus dos compañeros alzaron la cabeza para mirarla—. Estoy desequilibrada desde esa noche... cuántos recuerdos y cuántas decisiones erróneas que me han traído al aquí y ahora donde me encuentro. La pregunta es... ¿puedo volver al lugar y el tiempo que me corresponden? ¿Y tal vez hacer las cosas de otra manera? —Pasó a pensar en voz alta—. Vale, Xena. Ya es hora de que seas la guerrera que eres y que siempre has sido. Ya es hora de empezar a actuar para que las cosas ocurran por ti, en lugar de reaccionar ante todo lo que te rodea.

Xena miró al zorro y a la pantera, que la miraban a su vez con silenciosa satisfacción.

—Supongo que habéis estado esperando a que me ponga en marcha, ¿eh? —Se echó a reír levemente—. Está bien. Lo primero que tengo que descubrir es cómo he llegado aquí. Y para hacer eso, creo que tengo que volver al lugar donde todo esto empezó para mí.

Se levantó despacio, con una mueca de dolor hasta que se estiró para hacer desaparecer el dolor que tenía en el costado.

—Pero creo que primero le voy a preguntar a Ari si puedo leer sus historias antes de marcharme. Necesito saber qué me he perdido en estos mil ochocientos ciclos... espera, ¿cómo los llamó Michael? Ñoños... maños... años. Eso es, años. Vamos, chicos.

Emprendieron el regreso.

—Creo que si vamos a seguir juntos, debería poneros un nombre. Ojalá supiera cómo os llamáis el uno al otro. —El zorro prácticamente le sonrió con guasa y ella sacudió la cabeza por lo mucho que le recordaba esa expresión a Gabrielle—. Aunque por otro lado —dijo riendo—, seguro que es mejor que no lo sepa, ¿eh? Vamos, Rojo —le dijo al zorro, y pegó un respingo al sentir un mordisquito en la parte de detrás de la rodilla—. Oye. —Miró hacia abajo con ojos fulminantes y se encontró con unos ojos igualmente brillantes que la miraban a su vez. Xena sacudió la cabeza sin poder dar crédito. Gabrielle la miraba con la misma indignación en las pocas ocasiones en que la llamaba "Roja"—. Pues vale. Pues no —murmuró Xena mientras el trío reemprendía el camino por la pradera—. Bueno, pues Rojo no... pero entonces, ¿qué?

Xena paseó la mirada del uno al otro mientras las ideas se acumulaban en su mente. _Luz, Oscuridad. Yin y Yang. Bardo, Guerrera._ Xena sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de los derroteros que seguían sus pensamientos. Estos dos eran realmente un buen reflejo de lo que Gabrielle y ella tenían juntas.

Observó a la pareja que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

—Ya lo sé —dijo por fin, con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa auténtica—. Puesto que la tribu os ha nombrado mis guías espirituales, os daré nombres de espíritu. —Xena se volvió hacia la pantera—. A ti te llamaré Etor Anapuo, y tú —miró al zorro—, serás conocido como Melo Meion. —Se detuvo—. ¿Qué os parece?

Los animales dejaron de caminar y se comunicaron en silencio entre sí antes de frotarse ligeramente contra las piernas de Xena. Luego reanudaron el camino de vuelta a casa de Ari y Michael. Al paso que llevaban, no llegarían antes de mediodía.

Xena interpretó su reacción como aprobación y asintió. Entonces se puso a pensar de nuevo en su situación y en su hambre cada vez mayor. Era el hambre de sangre que notaba arder despacio por su cuerpo lo que la llevó a una serie nueva de ideas y obligó a Xena a enfrentarse de lleno con otro hecho que hasta ahora había estado esquivando cuidadosamente.

 _De algún modo, me he convertido en bacante. Es la única explicación que tiene sentido para esta sed de sangre que arde de este modo._

Frunció el ceño pensativa. _No es lo mismo que conocía antes: no he adoptado forma animal y la sed de sangre misma es distinta... no como con Gabrielle. Así que, ¿cómo y cuándo ha ocurrido esto y qué puedo hacer para cambiarlo?_

Casi de inmediato se le ocurrió otra cosa. _Si esto está relacionado con lo que nos pasó con Baco, ¿eso quiere decir que Gabrielle...?_ Su mente se calló, pues sabía que casi sin duda la respuesta era afirmativa. Sobre todo al recordar las ocasiones en que la sed de sangre de Gabrielle salía a la superficie.

Entonces Xena se paró en seco al pensar en otra cosa. _Espera un momento... las bacantes eran inmortales. ¿Eso quiere decir... podría ser...?_

Se frotó la cara con las manos y se las pasó por el pelo, pensando frenéticamente. _Vale, si somos inmortales, entonces ¿cómo es que no parábamos de morir? Por otro lado... ¿cómo es que no parábamos de volver a la vida? ¿Y por qué no funcionó la última vez y cómo Tártaro he acabado aquí?_

 _Espera... no podíamos ser inmortales. Gabrielle no bebió del cáliz, ¿verdad? Yo, desde luego, no. Pero eso no explica nuestra continua capacidad para volver a la vida. ¡AAAJJJ!_

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos para detener el círculo vicioso de la lógica que de repente le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. _De eso me puedo ocupar más tarde. Sigo apostando a que el hecho de que esté aquí está relacionado con la tribu de algún modo y lo averiguaré cuando vuelva con ellos y le pueda hacer unas preguntas a Hotassa. Todavía me faltan más piezas de este rompecabezas que las que tengo._

Xena reemprendió la marcha, acelerando el paso. Comprendía mejor las cosas que esta mañana y el resto no tardaría en averiguarlo. A fin de cuentas, si estaba en lo cierto, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Xena tardó casi un mes en leer los tres libros de historia que tenían Ari y Michael. Pasó mucho tiempo ayudando a Michael en la granja, pues se sentía en deuda con ellos por su amabilidad hacia ella. Además, Ari le había prometido un par de pantalones y un par de camisas si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Michael a recoger la cosecha. Era el primer año desde hacía varios que parecía que iban a tener un excedente y no querían perderlo con la llegada del otoño.

Xena se habría quedado de todas formas: sabía que su tribu se movería pronto hacia ella para instalarse en su campamento de invierno. También se alegraba de ayudar a Michael y a Ari. Habían sido bondadosos con ella sin razón alguna salvo que les pareció lo correcto y se alegraba de devolverles el favor. Y para ser sincera consigo misma, estaba deseando tener la ropa que le había prometido Ari.

Había muchas cosas interesantes en las historias. Lo más llamativo para Xena era que no se hacía la menor mención a ella ni a sus hazañas en la antigua Grecia. De hecho, había muy pocas cosas de ese período que recibieran atención, incluido Hércules. Y las cosas que sí aparecían estaban tan deformadas que resultaban casi irreconocibles para alguien que de verdad las había vivido.

Leía con gran curiosidad. Habían pasado muchas cosas en los años intermedios y Xena quería saberlo todo.

De modo que estudiaba y aprendía, y se dio cuenta de que el mundo era un lugar muy distinto del que había sido en su época y, sin embargo, en gran medida seguía siendo igual.

La mayoría de las noches las pasaba leyendo y hablando con Michael y Ari de las cosas que había leído. Ellos contestaban todas las preguntas que podían y le hacían más fácil comprender los distintos avances que había logrado la humanidad y los reveses que había sufrido.

—Michael, ¿cómo has aprendido todas estas cosas? —preguntó Xena una noche después de hablar de las ramificaciones de la Guerra de Independencia. Él le sonrió con tristeza.

—Supongo que es una pregunta válida. Ahora que soy mayor, me he vuelto perezoso con muchas cosas que antes me importaban, y la verdad es que en este sitio no conviene parecer mejor que los vecinos. Pero cuando era jovencito, aprender era muy importante para mí. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para poder estudiar y lo más preciado para mí era tener tiempo para hacerlo. Así que leía y estudiaba en cualquier momento libre que conseguía arañar del trabajo. Incluso fui un poco a la escuela, antes de tener que ocuparme de la granja todo el tiempo.

—¿Y los libros? —preguntó Xena, pues sabía que por el cuidado con que los trataban y por los pocos que tenían, la palabra impresa era un gran tesoro para ellos.

Michael se encogió de hombros algo cohibido.

—Es mi único vicio, y Ari me lo consiente porque podemos compartirlos. Ahorramos todo lo que podemos para comprar un libro nuevo de vez en cuando.

Xena se fijó de nuevo en el fuego que ardía en sus ojos y en cómo cambiaba su manera de expresarse cuando hablaba de libros y conocimientos. En ese sentido, le recordaba mucho a Gabrielle y a las muchas y variadas conversaciones que habían tenido sobre cualquier tema y todo lo que llamaba la atención insaciable de la bardo.

Por fin Michael se armó de valor para preguntar algo que llevaba intrigándolo desde el día en que Xena entró en su vida. Pensó que lo peor que podría hacer sería negarse a contestar.

—Tú no eres cheyén de verdad, ¿a que no? —soltó Michael, haciendo que los ojos sorprendidos de Ari y Xena se posaran en su cara. Se puso como un tomate.

—¡Michael! ¡Pero qué grosería!

Antes de que el hombre pudiera despegar los labios para contestar, Xena posó una mano en el brazo de Ari.

—No pasa nada, Ari.

—Pero...

—En serio. No pasa nada, y tiene razón. No nací cheyén, aunque se han convertido en mi familia en esta época y lugar.

 _Extraña forma de expresarlo, pero cierto, no obstante_ , pensó Michael. Asintió.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Xena, curiosa por saber qué era lo que la había traicionado.

—Pequeños detalles, más que nada. Tu ropa, tus armas, tu reacción ante mis rifles.

Xena asintió. Su ropa era distinta de lo que llevaba la Nación Cheyén, y construía sus armas siguiendo un método griego más tradicional por el que las ligaduras y los adornos eran un poco más sutiles.

Pero los rifles... eso sí que había sido toda una experiencia dentro de un aprendizaje muy arduo.

 _El ruido fue horrendo y llevó a Xena a plena carrera hasta su origen. Se detuvo derrapando cuando Michael se colocó el objeto en el hombro y, tras un momento de quietud, el trueno volvió a rugir por el aire._

 _Se volvió hacia ella entonces, consciente de su presencia, y sonrió._

 _—Es una belleza, ¿eh? —Indicó el rifle que tenía en las manos—. Lo he hecho yo mismo. Nunca he fallado con él._

 _La confusión era evidente en el rostro de Xena, y Michael se acercó. Ella alargó una mano y él le dio gusto ofreciéndole el rifle para que lo cogiera. Así lo hizo con cuidado, sorprendida por el peso._

 _—Nunca habías visto uno, ¿verdad?_

 _Xena hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza mientras sus ojos seguían examinando el arma que sujetaba casi con descuido entre las manos._

 _—Mira —dijo Michael, quitándole el rifle—. Deja que te lo enseñe._

 _Y eso hizo, explicándole a Xena con paciencia cada detalle del arma, asegurándose de que comprendía todo lo que había que comprender al respecto. Cuando terminó, Xena podría haberlo montado dormida y estaba más que deseosa de probarlo._

 _Él recargó el rifle y se lo puso en las manos al tiempo que volvía a explicarle lo que tenía que hacer. Sin vacilar, ella se apoyó el rifle en el hombro, apuntando a una gallina de las praderas que estaba entre la hierba. Michael quiso advertirla, pues eran famosas por su capacidad de desaparecer rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, sonó un disparo y la gallina se desplomó._

 _Michael cerró la boca el tiempo suficiente para ir donde había caído la gallina, y entonces volvió a quedarse boquiabierto. Xena le había arrancado la cabeza a la gallina. Se volvió para mirarla sorprendido, advirtiendo que sonreía satisfecha. Michael meneó la cabeza y recogió la caza, deseoso de volver a casa para que Ari pudiera preparar pollo frito._

—Creo que nunca he visto a nadie que le haya cogido el tranquillo a un rifle como tú, Xena.

Xena sonrió.

—Sé hacer muchas cosas —ronroneó, y la pareja se quedó asombrada por lo distinta que parecía al sonreír. Lo había hecho en contadas ocasiones durante su estancia con ellos, por lo que les resultaba tan novedoso que no podían por menos de fijarse.

—¿Cuándo nos vas a dejar, Xena? —preguntó Ari. Los vientos fríos de octubre ya soplaban por las llanuras y nadie quería que se quedara atrapada en la pradera si de repente se desataba un temporal temprano. Pero los dos sabían que estaba ansiosa por volver con los cheyenes, aunque no sabían por qué.

—Bueno, hemos acabado con la cosecha —dijo Xena despacio, mirando a Michael, quien asintió—. Así que supongo que cuando hayas acabado de coser, Ari.

Ari recogió un paquete envuelto en papel que estaba al lado de su silla.

—Ya está terminado. Sólo tienes que probártelo por si hay que hacer ajustes.

Xena cogió el paquete con cuidado y alisó el papel con la mano.

—Gracias, Ari. No sé cómo te lo voy a pagar.

—No lo vas a hacer —dijo Ari tajantemente—. Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí este verano, y esperamos que no te olvides de nosotros.

—Es cierto, Xena —intervino Michael—. He conseguido hacer muchas cosas que normalmente voy dejando gracias a tu ayuda. Has pagado con creces nuestra hospitalidad.

Xena asintió y carraspeó cohibida.

—Gracias a los dos. Entonces, saldré por la mañana. Pero intentaré venir a veros en primavera.

A Ari se le iluminaron los ojos con la sonrisa, pero Michael se levantó de su asiento.

—Toma —dijo, alcanzando algo que estaba detrás de la puerta—. Esto lo he hecho para ti.

Xena alargó una mano temblorosa, pues sabía por instinto lo que era.

—Michael, no puedo.

—Calla —dijo él, y ella parpadeó ante la autoridad que nadie salvo su madre y Gabrielle había ejercido jamás sobre ella—. Lo he hecho para ti. Tendrás que domarlo, y no me quedan muchas balas ni pólvora para darte. Pero mañana iremos al pueblo para conseguir más y así podrás llevarte un poco.

Xena abrió la boca para discutir, pero la expresión de Michael la convenció de que no sería prudente. De modo que asintió y recordó una vez más las numerosas ocasiones en que había perdido una discusión con Gabrielle.

Michael sonrió y asintió.

—Bien. Está decidido. Mañana por la mañana iremos al pueblo contigo y luego puedes volver con la Nación.

* * *

Por la mañana llegó una agridulce despedida para los tres, y Ari se puso a dar consejos a Xena como si fuera una niña cuando llegaron a los límites del pueblo.

—Ten cuidado, Xena, y trata de no meterte en líos. Las praderas son grandes y no quiero que te pase nada mientras viajas sola. —Michael y ella se habían ofrecido a acompañarla hasta el campamento de invierno, pero Xena rechazó su ofrecimiento con cortesía y firmeza.

—Me irá bien, Ari. Y vendremos a veros en primavera.

—Te tomo la palabra —sonrió la mujer de más edad.

Dio un rápido abrazo a Xena que ésta le devolvió con ternura. Luego Xena y Michael se estrecharon la mano y entonces la guerrera se volvió hacia el camino que tenía delante y emprendió la marcha en busca de respuestas.


	10. Capítulo 9

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

* * *

El tiempo transcurre distinto en el plano inmortal que para el resto de la humanidad, y a Gabrielle le fue muy fácil olvidarse de ello. Por eso se quedó muy sorprendida al descubrir los numerosos cambios que habían tenido lugar durante lo que para ella había sido una breve visita a Afrodita.

El Imperio Romano se estaba desmoronando. Cada vez surgían más rebeliones, al mando de insurgentes que se habían hartado de la opresión de Roma y de los caprichos de sus ineptos emperadores.

Así y todo, el Imperio llevaba siglos en pie y su dominio sobre el mundo conocido era profundo y extenso. Los rebeldes necesitaban una ventaja.

* * *

Gabrielle cerró el diario cuando un viento frío sopló por la cubierta del barco, y se estremeció sin querer. Era un recordatorio de que el otoño estaba en pleno apogeo a pesar de la cálida luz del sol, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba descendiendo rápidamente hacia el horizonte.

Gabrielle se levantó, sonriendo por dentro por la atención instantánea de la tripulación. Los saludó con la cabeza y se trasladó a su camarote para prepararse para la cena.

 _El tiempo ha cambiado muchas cosas para mí, Xena. Pienso en ti ahora y me pregunto cómo te estás adaptando a las diferencias a las que te enfrentas en la vida que de repente y, me imagino, bruscamente, te rodea ahora. Sé que te irá bien... eres una superviviente y adaptarte forma parte de tu naturaleza. Igual que preocuparme por ti forma parte de la mía._

 _Te siento con más fuerza en mi corazón, en el alma misma, y sé que estás ahora más cerca de mí que desde hace casi mil ochocientos años. Me pregunto cuánto tardaré en encontrarte en este Nuevo Mundo, o cuánto tardarás en encontrarme tú a mí._

Gabrielle sonrió al pensar eso, pues sabía con certeza que el Gabsentido de Xena rara vez le había fallado. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no pensar en las pocas ocasiones en que sí le había fallado, con resultados catastróficos para las dos.

Llegó a su camarote y fue a la cama, dejó su diario y empezó a desabrocharse el vestido. Era la única parte de su atuendo que no seguía los convencionalismos: Gabrielle se hacía elaborar toda la ropa de manera que pudiera ponérsela y quitársela fácilmente a solas. No había tardado en descubrir que no podía tolerar que nadie invadiera su espacio personal, ni siquiera una doncella. De modo que había adaptado su ropa a su gusto.

Ahora Gabrielle fue al armario donde estaba su ropa y colgó el vestido mientras pensaba qué ponerse para la velada. Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente su rostro y regresó donde tenía el diario, abriéndolo por la página donde se había quedado. Entonces, con aire pensativo, volvió al armario, abrió un cajón y sacó con reverencia el paquete de seda que había dentro.

Gracias a la bondad de Afrodita, este conjunto de ropa en concreto jamás se gastaba, pero Gabrielle rara vez tenía el deseo de ponérselo. Aunque este pedazo de su pasado quedaba ya lejanísmo, los recuerdos de Gabrielle sobre los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en el Monte Fuji eran aún demasiado frescos y demasiado dolorosos y estaba segura de que siempre lo serían.

Así y todo, el atuendo era la base de lo que había ocurrido a continuación en su diario y acarició con afecto la seda antes de guardarlo y sacar otro conjunto con pantalones. Su sastre se había quedado petrificado, pero luego se los hizo de acuerdo con sus especificaciones sin rechistar.

Gabrielle se los puso con una sensación de alivio decadente. Aparte de la desnudez, nada era tan cómodo como la ropa de samurai que llevaba ahora, sobre todo en la sociedad actual, bastante restrictiva. Meneó apenada la cabeza. Por cada avance que conseguía la humanidad, parecía dar un paso atrás para volver a la edad de piedra. Había cosas que habían cambiado de una forma tan drástica que Gabrielle no podía creer que los humanos se consideraran avanzados, progresistas y civilizados.

Miró el reloj, a la espera de la consabida llamada a la puerta. Todas las tardes a las 7:00, el camarero llamaba y le preguntaba dónde quería cenar. Hacía ya tiempo que Gabrielle había superado la necesidad de comer, pero nunca había superado el disfrute. Por eso siempre consumía una comida completa cuando estaba en compañía de otros seres humanos.

Para ella se había convertido en un juego adivinar qué miembro de la tripulación iba a servirla como camarero. Hasta ahora, en los veinticuatro días que llevaban de travesía, había visto al tercer oficial más que a ningún otro miembro de la tripulación, aunque no era el único tripulante que hacía las veces de camarero. No sabía si eso quería decir que había ganado o perdido al echárselo a suertes, aunque, por supuesto, tenía sus sospechas.

Se sonrió al oír la llamada característica del tercer oficial justo cuando el reloj daba las siete. Gabrielle nunca se había acostumbrado a calcular el tiempo según las campanas y siempre que viajaba, llevaba un pequeño reloj consigo.

—Adelante —dijo.

Una cabeza rubia asomó por la puerta en cuanto tuvo espacio suficiente y el tercer oficial sonrió ligeramente antes de adoptar una expresión profesional.

—¿Doña Gabrielle?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaba semanas intentando convencer a los muchachos de esta tripulación de que Gabrielle a secas le parecía de lo más aceptable e incluso preferible. Lo que no sabía era que el capitán los había amenazado con toda clase de castigos inmencionables si los pillaba mostrando algo que no fuera respeto hacia su pasajera. Habían descubierto que Gabrielle les permitía que se dirigieran a ella con un título, aunque solía menear la cabeza con risueña exasperación. Con todo, era mucho más fácil vivir con su tolerancia sonriente que con las amenazas del capitán, sobre todo porque éste era más que capaz de cumplirlas.

Por su postura relajada y su vestimenta, supo cuál iba a ser la respuesta a su pregunta, pero la costumbre exigía que tuviera con ella la cortesía de preguntárselo.

—¿Sí, John?

—¿Le apetece cenar en el comedor esta noche?

Gabrielle estuvo a punto de resoplar por tanta formalidad, recordando las numerosas ocasiones en que Xena y ella se habían sentado cómodamente junto a la fogata compartiendo una comida que ellas mismas se habían hecho. Se sintió inundada por una oleada de nostalgia y se dejó llevar por ella, olvidándose de dónde y en qué época estaba durante largos instantes. John esperó pacientemente, pues esto ya había ocurrido otras veces y se esperaba que volviera a ocurrir en el futuro. A pesar de su belleza y su refinamiento, la mujer que ahora estaba sentada ante él totalmente ensimismada era un misterio excéntrico.

El camarero observó cómo sus ojos volvían a enfocar la vista. Gabrielle agitó la cabeza para quitarse los recuerdos de encima y miró a John de nuevo.

—Creo que preferiría tomar algo ligero aquí... ¿una sopa, tal vez?

El hombre rubio asintió. Era más o menos lo que se esperaba. Era dada a las comidas ligeras y a la soledad por las noches, aunque había cenado con el capitán y la tripulación en varias ocasiones.

Nadie se lo había dicho, pero la tripulación se peleaba por estar en el comedor cuando ella acudía. Siempre los entretenía con historias fantásticas, tan reales que uno casi podía creer que las había vivido de verdad. Su forma de entender la historia era única y absolutamente entretenida.

Apresuradamente, el camarero fue a la cocina para transmitir su encargo al cocinero jefe. El hombre no pareció muy sorprendido y al poco, John regresó al camarote de Gabrielle con una bandeja completa. Se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída, por lo que la sirvió rápidamente y luego se despidió.

Gabrielle esperó a que saliera y cerrara la puerta antes de echar el pestillo y sacar su diario, deseosa de continuar su lectura.

Aunque nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, se sentía oscuramente orgullosa de su contribución a la caída del Imperio Romano. Estaba bien segura de que Xena también se habría sentido orgullosa.

Gabrielle abrió las páginas de su diario por el sitio que había marcado y sus pensamientos retrocedieron sin dificultad a un momento ocurrido mil cuatrocientos años antes, cuando el Imperio Romano empezaba a desmoronarse.

* * *

Fue a finales de verano cuando Gabrielle dejó el Monte Olimpo, y para cuando llegó a las montañas de Germania, el otoño se había apoderado de la tierra. En las montañas hacía aún más frío y Gabrielle se esperaba ver una nevada en cualquier momento, aunque ya había pasado por varios sitios donde parecía haber nieve perpetua.

Bajó la vista para mirarse. Cuando estuvo preparada para volver a viajar, Afrodita y ella se dispusieron a vestirla y equiparla cómoda y eficazmente. Incluso con los cambios hechos en su morral, seguía sin tener mucho sitio para cosas extra. La mochila que ahora llevaba transportaba dos conjuntos de pantalones y camisas de seda, uno sin mangas y el otro con mangas largas. También llevaba un manto bien encerado forrado de piel que podía cerrarse cuando el tiempo exigía abrigarse mejor.

Sus pieles de dormir eran un problema de cierta envergadura, hasta que juntas, Dita y ella crearon un saco en el que se podía meter y cerrar. A Gabrielle le parecía muy cómodo, casi hasta el punto de la decadencia, pues Dita había añadido un poco de relleno de plumas. La bardo sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Dita cuidaba de ella casi como lo habría hecho Xena: se ocupaba de que estuviera cómoda por pura bondad. Ahora sólo tenía que enrollar el saco de pieles hasta formar un fardo pequeño y atarlo a la mochila que llevaba a la espalda.

Con unos cuantos suministros médicos y un poco de comida, Gabrielle quedó lista para regresar al mundo mortal.

Durante su despedida abundaron las lágrimas, pero sin tristeza, porque se habían prometido mantenerse en contacto y como Gabrielle no tenía planeado subir a un barco, las dos estaban bastante seguras de que esta vez podrían cumplir sus promesas. De modo que se puso en marcha para ver qué descubría en la misteriosa Selva Negra del norte.

Gabrielle tuvo muchas oportunidades de ayudar a la gente por el camino y aprovechaba las ocasiones que se le presentaban para echar una mano como podía. Aunque el bien supremo y la redención de Xena ya no eran una de las prioridades de su vida, la persona que era no podía exigir nada menos de sí misma. Pero sí que elegía sus batallas con cuidado y se tomaba su tiempo al trasladarse de un sitio a otro.

* * *

El aire de la mañana era de un frío tal que a Gabrielle se le metió hasta la médula de los huesos y no le apetecía nada salir a él desde el calor de su saco de dormir. Sabía que tendría que acabar haciéndolo, aunque ni siquiera el hecho de estar totalmente despierta era razón suficiente para salir de un agradable lecho caliente a una mañana gélida. Dormir hasta tarde, o al menos quedarse acurrucada en la cama, era una costumbre que seguía conservando después de siglos. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que no tenía un motivo real para saltar de la cama antes del amanecer. Todo seguiría donde le correspondía aunque ella esperara a que saliera el sol.

En esta mañana concreta, sin embargo, Gabrielle salió de su pequeño nido mucho antes de que amaneciera. La quietud enervante la había despertado y en el silencio había una amenaza que le pedía que investigara.

De modo que sin hacer ruido, salió de su cama y se deslizó entre las sombras para descubrir qué la estaba acechando.

Gabrielle extendió sus sentidos y descubrió que había seis personas alrededor de su campamento, hombres, a juzgar por el olor y el peso de sus pisadas. Se subió a lo alto de un árbol y observó mientras se aproximaban, preguntándose qué querrían.

Iban cubiertos de pieles y le recordaban a alguien... Gabrielle hizo memoria, agradecida por los años que había pasado meditando para aprender a fijar sus ideas y centrarse. Había aprendido a compartimentar su vida para no sentirse abrumada por los recuerdos que conservaba sin tener que perderlos. Ahora se puso a recordar la época en que Xena y ella estaban juntas.

Los hombres eran altos y anchos de hombros, como muchos de los guerreros que se había encontrado en sus viajes. Todos llevaban el pelo largo y barba e iban vestidos con cuero y pieles de animales. Sus armas eran inmensas y en su mayoría eran esas hachas y martillos de combate que Gabrielle recordaba de la vez que estuvieron en Escandinavia. Pero estos hombres, sobre todo el que daba la impresión de ser el líder, se parecían a...

 _¿Vercínix?_ , pensó. Su aspecto conocido caló en ella de golpe y se dio cuenta de que éstos eran probablemente descendientes de aquel hombre, que seguían luchando para librarse de Roma.

 _Vale, ¿pero por qué me están acechando?_ Gabrielle pasó por alto las razones evidentes de que era ella la que estaba sin permiso en su territorio y que parecía una presa fácil. Sabía que no era invencible, pero tras más de cuatrocientos años de vida, se olvidaba fácilmente de que no todo el mundo la veía como ella sabía que era.

El clan se había enterado de que se había visto a una mujer sola entrando en su territorio. Esto era en realidad una expedición para descubrir quién era y qué quería. No les extrañaría que Roma enviara a una mujer espía: ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones.

De modo que entraron sigilosamente en su campamento y lograron sofocar sus exclamaciones al encontrarlo vacío de seres humanos. Gabrielle observó con creciente enfado mientras hurgaban en sus posesiones. Los gestos lascivos cuando el hombre más grande se frotó sobre su saco de dormir y aspiró profundamente su olor hicieron surgir su rabia. Cuando se pusieron a hurgar en su mochila, soltó un gruñido y sintió que le empezaba a hervir la sangre. Pero cuando empezaron a pelearse por su diario, Gabrielle dio rienda suelta a su furia y decidió entrar en acción.

Saltó de la rama del árbol, inmediatamente a la ofensiva. Los hombres, que hasta un momento antes habían estado discutiendo y haciendo comentarios y gestos groseros, se encontraron de repente a la defensiva ante la guerrera que ahora los amenazaba.

 _Ya es faena suficiente que vaya a tener que pasarme días lavando para eliminar ese olor_ , pensó Gabrielle al atacar al hombre que se había frotado entero sobre su saco de dormir. _¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardamos en hacerlo y lo que va a tardar en secarse?_ Golpeó con fuerza, alcanzando al hombre alto debajo de la barbilla y haciendo que se desplomara como una piedra. _Pero vais y os ponéis a enredar en mis recuerdos. Muy mala idea, chicos. Ahora mismo no me queda nada más y no me los vais a quitar._

Un segundo hombre intentó acercarse a ella por detrás y ella soltó una patada hacia atrás, golpeándolo limpiamente en el estómago con el pie. El "uuf" y el chorro de aire que lo acompañaron dejaron muy claro que estaba doblado en dos y se giró de cara a él, golpeándolo en el cuello con la rodilla. El hombre cayó al suelo ahogándose.

El tercer atacante se chocó de cabeza con la empuñadura de su sai cuando intentó sorprenderla por detrás y rodearle el tronco con sus fuertes brazos. Gabrielle lanzó el puño hacia atrás con el sai hacia fuera y el hombre se desplomó cuando su cabeza entró en firme contacto con él.

Por desgracia, de paso se le rompió la nariz y se puso a sangrar a borbotones. Aunque hacía tiempo que Gabrielle no sentía el ardor de la sangre, el olor que ahora subió hasta ella, casi abrumador, hizo que se le dilataran los ojos y que se le empezaran a alargar los colmillos.

Su ferocidad al combatir se hizo aún más notoria y tardó menos de un minuto en dejar a dos de los tres hombres que quedaban literalmente tendidos a sus pies.

El último hombre, el que había decidido que era el líder por su parecido con Vercínix, repasó la situación sin dejar de mirarla con desconfianza. Gabrielle se imaginó el aspecto que tenía: todavía sentía el ardor muy cercano y seguía con los colmillos muy afilados, según notó al acariciárselos suavemente con la lengua.

Notó que el hombre tomaba aliento bruscamente cuando posó sus ojos en los de él, y los cerró, obligándose a recuperar la calma. Al cabo de un momento, notó que se le enfriaba la sangre y abrió de nuevo los ojos y supo, por la expresión confusa del hombre, que volvían a ser verdes.

Recordando dónde estaba, Gabrielle ahondó en sus numerosos conocimientos y habló al hombre en lo que esperaba que fuera su lengua materna.

—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué me molestáis?

El hombre sacó la barbilla con gesto desafiante y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —contestó—. ¿De dónde vienes y por qué estás aquí?

De repente, Gabrielle alargó las manos y le clavó los dedos en el cuello, aplicando eficazmente un pinzamiento que ya rara vez tenía necesidad de usar.

—Te acabo de cortar el flujo de sangre al cerebro. Contesta mis preguntas o te dejo morir. Soy demasiado vieja para aguantar el estiércol de centauro de unos niños molestos como vosotros.

La cara que se le puso al hombre al oírla fue divertidísima y Gabrielle se habría echado a reír si no hubiera estado enfadada hasta decir basta.

—Me llamo... Nórix. Luchamos... con la gente de aquí contra... los opresores... de Roma, igual... que lo hicieron... nuestros antepasados en... la Galia.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando el hilo de sangre que manaba de la nariz de Nórix y las aletas de su propia nariz se dilataron apenas antes de que decidiera soltar el pinzamiento.

—Comprendes que puedo volver a hacerte esto en cualquier momento, ¿verdad? —Esperó a que asintiera con la cabeza—. Bien, pues tú contesta mis preguntas y no tendremos problemas. Como no lo hagas, te dejo morir. Tengo cinco idiotas más con los que tratar —replicó Gabrielle, dándose cuenta de que al hablar así se parecía mucho a Xena. Frunció el ceño y dejó a un lado esa idea para reflexionar sobre ella más tarde. Gabrielle carraspeó—. Bueno, ¿tienes algo que ver con Vercínix?

Nórix parpadeó con los ojos como platos.

—Sí. Soy descendiente directo. Hemos formado una alianza con los pueblos germánicos para librarnos todos del yugo romano.

—¿Por qué me molestáis?

—Los romanos han usado ya mujeres como espías. Te vimos viajando sola y creímos... —No completó la idea—. Nunca hemos visto a una guerrera como tú, ni ropa como la tuya. Todo en ti es diferente.

—¿No crees que si fuera una espía romana habría intentado, no sé... no llamar la atención, tal vez?

Él tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y parecer cohibido. Luego se encogió de hombros con timidez.

—Pero no eres de aquí. —Indicó su ropa—. No te pareces en nada a nosotros.

—Así que pensasteis que era una presa fácil.

—Bueno, no hemos encontrado lo que esperábamos, en cualquier caso.

Gabrielle resopló.

—Seguro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Nórix—. Quiero decir... —Se calló, avergonzado, luego carraspeó y continuó al ver que ella lo miraba interrogante con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Estarías dispuesta a quedarte... para ayudarnos tal vez?

—¿Por qué? —Gabrielle tenía sus propios motivos, por supuesto, pero quería oír cómo justificaba su petición.

Nórix parpadeó rápidamente por la pregunta a bocajarro.

—Mm, ¿por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué quieres que os ayude? ¿Por qué piensas que lo haría?

Los gemidos y quejidos de los hombres doloridos que tenían detrás interrumpieron la conversación por el momento. Los dos hombres cuyas cabezas había estampado la una contra la otra se levantaron casi como uno solo, gruñeron al verla y se prepararon para atacar. Nórix les gritó en un idioma que Gabrielle no reconoció del todo y se detuvieron, con expresión confusa. Otra orden y los dos se dejaron caer al suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

—Quiero que nos ayudes porque es evidente que tienes mucha más habilidad que nosotros y me parece percibir una clara falta de simpatía entre el Imperio Romano y tú.

Gabrielle arrugó la cara. No se imaginaba qué podía haber hecho o dicho para causar esa impresión, aunque era cierta sin la menor duda. Nórix se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

—Créeme. Si hubiera podido verte así de cerca antes de atacarte, no lo habríamos hecho. Se te pone cierta expresión en los ojos cuando se menciona a Roma. —Sonrió al verlo de nuevo—. No es fácil de explicar y me podría estar equivocando. —Se pasó la mano por la barba—. Pero no lo creo.

Gabrielle le sostuvo la mirada y él fue el primero en apartarla.

—En cuanto a por qué pienso que lo harías... —Se encogió de hombros—. Llámalo instinto. Pero me recuerdas a alguien que forma parte de nuestras leyendas. Que yo recuerde, nunca se supo su nombre, pero se la describía como a una guerrera rubia con alma de poeta. Un ángel vengador que viajaba con una feroz guerrera morena... para solucionar los males y dar justicia a los que antes no habían tenido esperanza de tenerla. Por las historias que se cuentan, tú podrías ser fácilmente esa guerrera rubia, salvo porque habría tenido unos quinientos años de edad.

Gabrielle ni parpadeó.

—No he hecho nada para mostrarte un alma de poeta. —Indicó a los hombres que estaban tirados por el campamento sujetándose lesiones de diversos grados de gravedad.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Verás, la leyenda también cuenta que la guerrera rubia no mata, al contrario que todos los demás guerreros, mujeres o no, que conozco. No es que no pueda, sino que elige no hacerlo siempre que le es posible. Se decía que era bardo, escritora y narradora de historias.

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza maravillada: sabía con certeza que ya había matado cuando Xena y ella conocieron a Vercínix, y se preguntó de dónde se había sacado tales ideas sobre ella. Y dedicó un breve recuerdo a la inocente que había sido incluso entonces.

—¿Así que quieres que os ayude porque me parezco a un personaje de leyenda? ¿Una leyenda de quinientos años de antigüedad?

—No, quiero que nos ayudes por tu evidente habilidad. —Indicó a los mismos hombres que ahora ya se movían lo suficiente para empezar a poner el campamento en orden. Dos seguían tirados inconscientes en el suelo—. Los romanos se han atrincherado aquí. Necesitamos algo que nos dé ventaja sobre ellos y creo que los dioses te han enviado a nosotros para que nos lo des.

Gabrielle puso los ojos en blanco. La única diosa que sabía que estaba viva jamás la enviaría a sabiendas a luchar. Sin embargo...

—Hagamos un trato. Yo me quedo un día o dos para ver si puedo contribuir en algo. Si parece que puedo ayudaros, me quedo. Si no, me marcho con permiso para cruzar a salvo vuestras tierras. ¿De acuerdo?

Nórix miró el fuerte antebrazo que le ofrecía una mujer que era mucho más de lo que parecía ser. Asintió y aceptó su oferta.

—De acuerdo —dijo.

—Bien —replicó ella cuando se soltaron el brazo. Lo miró de arriba abajo—. Creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguiros ropa nueva.

Él la miró como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y respondió de la manera más inteligente que pudo.

—¿Eh?

* * *

El campamento era un hervidero de actividad y hasta los niños más pequeños parecían tener un trabajo asignado. Gabrielle se quedó a un lado mientras los hombres se reunían con sus familias y eran recibidos con preocupación y preguntas.

Nórix convocó a los guerreros con una mirada y un gesto, y Gabrielle no tardó en notar que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella. Aguantó el escrutinio con estoicismo, sacando de sus recuerdos la actitud que le había visto adoptar a Xena en ocasiones como ésta. Por fin, Nórix la llamó con un gesto, cayendo en la cuenta con retraso de que aún no conocía su nombre. El hombre más grande del grupo se echó a reír cuando se acercó.

—¿De verdad crees que una cosita así de pequeña puede enseñarnos a luchar, Nórix? A lo mejor estás perdiendo facultades, si es capaz de darte una paliza con tal facilidad. —Blandió su hacha de guerra—. A lo mejor necesitamos otro líder.

Nórix desenvainó la espada, pero se vio apartado fácilmente cuando Gabrielle se puso delante de él con los sais en ristre.

Sin desviar los ojos del hombre que tenía delante, Gabrielle dijo suavemente:

—Quita, Nórix. Creo que éste necesita que le enseñen modales.

El hombretón se habría echado a reír con desprecio, pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo cómo su hacha de guerra se le escapaba volando de las manos y se clavaba en un árbol cercano. Rugiendo, se lanzó hacia Gabrielle, con los brazos extendidos y las manazas preparadas para agarrarla por el cuello. Gabrielle se limitó a echarse a un lado y sacar el pie, enarcando una ceja risueña cuando él se cayó de bruces al suelo. Entonces retrocedió y se colocó los sais en el lugar que les correpondía en sus botas.

—Yo he hecho mi parte —le dijo a Nórix—. Me voy al río a bañarme. Comunícamelo cuando toméis una decisión.

Sin decir nada más ni mirar atrás, Gabrielle recogió su mochila y siguió su olfato hasta el agua.

Estaba fría, pero vigorizante, y ya estaba limpia, seca y vestida cuando Nórix vino en su busca. Sonrió por el ruido que hacía al acercarse. Al parecer, quería que supiera que estaba llegando.

Cuando alcanzó el límite del bosque, suspiró de alivio inconsciente. Gabrielle había dejado las cosas muy claras y se había ganado tanto su respeto como el respeto de los que estaban en el campamento, incluido Goram. Nórix se rió por lo bajo al recordar la conversación que acababa de tener lugar entre los hombres de la tribu. En cuanto el hombretón superó su pasmo y su vergüenza al verse vencido por una mujer menuda que era netamente superior a él, Goram no había tardado en convertirse en el defensor más entusiasta de Gabrielle.

—Mm... —Nórix se pasó una mano por la cara—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no sé cómo te llamas.

—Me llamo Gabrielle.

Nórix hizo una leve mueca, como si le recordara algo conocido, y luego suspiró.

—Gabrielle, nos gustaría recibirte en nuestro clan y si todavía estás dispuesta, nos gustaría que nos enseñaras todo lo que sabes. Queremos ser como tú.

Gabrielle no pudo controlar la sacudida que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al oírse objeto de las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho a Xena y que ahora le daban a ella el papel de maestra.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —preguntó Nórix, con tono preocupado.

Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No. No. Es que me acabas de recordar una cosa de hace tanto tiempo que parece que ocurrió en otra vida. Venga —dijo antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para responder—. Volvamos al campamento. Tenemos trabajo.

* * *

Los hombres y mujeres se quedaron sorprendidos cuando lo primero que hizo Gabrielle resultó no tener nada que ver con el combate. Por el contrario, fue una lección de costura. Lo cual no era tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta que a Gabrielle nunca se le había dado bien. Pero sabía enseñar lo suficiente para hacerles comprender lo que tenían que hacer, y a los pocos días, todos los guerreros lucían un nuevo par de pantalones.

Hubo algunas quejas por la incomodidad que suponía para ciertos asuntos privados, pero la mayoría no tardó en reconocer la ventaja que aquello les daba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Era mucho más fácil entregarse de lleno a la lucha cuando no había que preocuparse por quedarse al aire, y todos agradecían el calor y la protección del frío que los pantalones daban a su cuerpo.

En cuanto todos estuvieron cómodos con sus nuevas prendas más ceñidas, Gabrielle se puso a educarlos en algunas de las numerosas disciplinas de combate que había llegado a dominar durante sus años de viaje. Aprendían rápido, pues ya eran guerreros, y sonrió al recordar la cantidad de veces que ella había tenido que practicar ciertas cosas con la vara sólo para que le salieran bien.

 _Aunque todavía no consigo dar ese salto._

Empezó a nevar con fuerza, pero los guerreros continuaron practicando las destrezas que Gabrielle compartía con ellos. Estaban ansiosos por volver a ser hombres y mujeres libres, fuera de la influencia de Roma. Este deseo hacía que el tremendo esfuerzo valiera la pena con creces.

Por su parte, Gabrielle observaba e instruía, se mantenía aparte por las mañanas y las noches y sólo se unía a ellos en comunidad cuando la invitaban. Era muy consciente de que tenían preguntas y sabía que observaban sus entrenamientos por la mañana temprano con una mezcla de adoración y fascinación. Pero la dejaban en paz, observándola en silencio, y Gabrielle no tenía problema en dejarlos mirar mientras no intentaran interferir.

En general, cuando no estaba enseñando la dejaban en paz. Gabrielle había dejado bien claro que valoraba mucho su intimidad y la gente intentaba respetarla. Ella lo agradecía, pues así sus poco frecuentes expediciones de caza resultaban rápidas e indoloras.

Las noches las seguía dedicando a escribir. Era una costumbre que había adquirido desde sus primeros viajes con Xena y ahora le resultaba reconfortante, aunque sólo releyera antiguas entradas o anotara unas pocas líneas sobre el día que había tenido.

De ese modo, el invierno pasó despacio mientras los guerreros se hacían más fuertes y cobraban más confianza en su destreza. Y cuando llegó la primavera, ya estaban preparados para enfrentarse a Roma dictando sus propios términos.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros, Gabrielle? Nos vendría bien tu ayuda.

—Nórix, ésta no es mi lucha. Dejando aparte mis sentimientos personales hacia Cé... Roma, esta lucha es vuestra. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

Nórix asintió. Sabía que era cierto. Había algo en los ojos de Gabrielle que hablaba de una realidad que él sólo podía imaginarse.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Se dirigían juntos a la casa comunal, donde se había preparado el obligado banquete para desear suerte a los guerreros en la batalla que se avecinaba.

—Puedes preguntar... yo no tengo por qué responder.

—Muy bien —asintió él. Dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia ella, pues quería ver sus ojos cuando respondiera... o no—. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de la leyenda... ésa de la guerrera rubia que viajaba con una guerrera morena?

Gabrielle asintió con cautela, preguntándose dónde quería ir a parar con la conversación.

—He comprobado ciertas cosas. No quedan muchas de las antiguas historias. Dado que los vándalos y los romanos destruyen todo lo que cae en sus manos, nos ha costado conservar copias escritas de nada y la transmisión oral es nuestra forma de aprender nuestras costumbres y leyendas.

Gabrielle esperó, pues sabía que quería decir algo y casi temía el posible desenlace.

—Sin embargo, han sobrevivido algunas y éstas las conserva una mujer elegida, que las lee y enseña las historias a la siguiente generación. Ella tiene los verdaderos documentos originales que se escribieron sobre esta pareja concreta hace quinientos años. En ellos, las dos tienen nombre.

Se calló, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Cuando Gabrielle ni siquiera parpadeó, continuó.

—Se llamaban Xena y Gabrielle.

Notó que tomaba aliento sólo porque estaba pendiente de ella, esperándose una reacción. Por lo demás, no hizo gesto alguno que indicara que sucedía algo.

—¿Y tu pregunta? —inquirió cuando los segundos se fueron alargando y él no dijo nada más.

—Tú eres esa Gabrielle, ¿verdad? De algún modo, por alguna razón, has encontrado la inmortalidad.

Ella no le constestó de inmediato, sino que se volvió y echó a andar de nuevo hacia la casa comunal.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó por fin.

Él advirtió que no negaba la verdad de su afirmación y asintió por dentro.

—Demasiadas coincidencias —fue lo único que dijo—. Yo soy el único que lo sabe, Gabrielle, y jamás volveré a hablar de ello. Te mereces esa paz.

Ella no contestó, pero no le hacía falta. El hecho de no negarlo era confirmación suficiente.

Cuando los rebeldes lograron su primera victoria real contra el Imperio Romano, la noticia se propagó rápidamente por todos los demás clanes rebeldes. Buscaron a Nórix para aprender su secreto y él compartió los conocimientos y destrezas que les había enseñado Gabrielle. Pero no reveló la participación de la bardo ni su paradero. Se lo había prometido, y aunque la tribu no comprendía sus razones, respetaron su orden y no hablaron con nadie de Gabrielle.

Por su parte, Gabrielle ayudaba donde podía y observaba mientras los rebeldes acosaban al Imperio Romano hasta el punto de que parte de éste se hundió por completo y el resto se reorganizó en lo que acabaría conociéndose como Imperio Bizantino.

* * *

Notó su presencia antes de verla, pero Gabrielle siguió sentada observando mientras los rebeldes recogían a sus heridos y sus muertos. Dentro de poco ayudaría a atender a los heridos, pero por ahora...

Afrodita se quedó mirándola largo rato y por fin se colocó detrás de ella y le puso una mano suave en el hombro.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿eh? —dijo Dita, indicando el campo de batalla al tiempo que volvía la cabeza para observar el perfil de Gabrielle. El encogimiento de hombros fue leve, pero lo notó a pesar de todo—. Y otras —continuó Dita como si Gabrielle hubiera contestado—, han cambiado totalmente. Recuerdo una época en que habrías estado en el centro de la batalla. Cuando el bien supremo...

Gabrielle la interrumpió.

—He renunciado al bien supremo por la cuaresma —dijo con una risa triste.

Afrodita se volvió y la miró a la cara de frente.

—O sea, ¿debo entenderlo?

Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Probablemente no. —Volvió a prestar atención al campo de batalla, mientras su imaginación se concentraba en un campo de batalla situado en otro tiempo y otro lugar.

Afrodita advirtió lo absorta que estaba y cayó en la cuenta de dónde había llevado la escena de debajo a su amiga. Sin pensarlo y sin consultar a Gabrielle, Dita chasqueó los dedos y las dos se rematerializaron de inmediato en lo que llamaban la habitación de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle parpadeó dos veces y luego fijó la mirada en la habitación que las rodeaba. Entonces se volvió directamente a la diosa del amor y le clavó una penetrante mirada.

—¿Afrodita? —Indicó la estancia, se cruzó de brazos y esperó una explicación.

—¡Sooo, nena! ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes una mirada superasesina? ¡Caray!

Gabrielle se limitó a alzar una ceja con aire impaciente y esperó.

—¡Oh! Mm... pues es que parecía, ya sabes... que tenías un mal rollo total ahí fuera. Me pareció que estabas reviviendo unos recuerdos supercutres, o sea... así que pensé que, bueno, o sea... sobre todo después del comentario sobre el bien supremo y eso... ¿Pero de qué iba eso? Nunca he visto que te quedes a un lado contemplando una lucha sin, bueno, superimplicarte en ella.

—Lo decía en serio... lo he dejado por la cuaresma. —Gabrielle se apresuró a continuar antes de que Afrodita pudiera hablar, aunque tenía la boca abierta y preparada para hacerlo—. Sigo ayudando. Enseño a la gente a luchar por sí misma. Cuento historias y ayudo a curar a los heridos. Pero tengo que sobrevivir los próximos mil cuatrocientos años sin llamar la atención.

Se trasladó a la cama y se dejó caer desmañadamente.

—Los héroes nacen y mueren en el campo de batalla, Afrodita. Y los héroes a veces se convierten en leyendas. Yo no voy a convertirme en una heroína. No voy a arriesgarme a llamar la atención por el bien supremo. Ya he sufrido bastante por esa causa. —Al decir esto, sus ojos ardieron con un fuego que despedía tal calor que a Dita le entraron ganas de examinarse la piel por si tenía quemaduras. En cambio, le sostuvo la mirada a Gabrielle con compasión, pues comprendía demasiado bien lo que el bien supremo le había hecho a su amiga.

Gabrielle se tumbó y cerró los ojos, tapándoselos con el brazo.

—Además, no quiero que Ares sospeche y sé que ha estado husmeando.

—Lo siento —dijo Afrodita con tono apagado.

Gabrielle se puso de lado y se apoyó en un codo.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de Ares. Lo del bien supremo. Que tengas que vivir otros mil cuatrocientos años para poder volver a estar entera. Que...

Afrodita habría seguido, pero Gabrielle alzó una mano para detenerla.

—Dita, nada de esto es culpa tuya y, para serte sincera, ni siquiera es culpa de Ares en gran medida. Hay días en que saber que estás aquí es lo único que me impide volverme loca. Eso y saber que Xena _está_ viva en algún lugar de mi futuro y que voy a sobrevivir para encontrarla y traerla a casa.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes?

Los fieros ojos verdes se volvieron hacia Afrodita y ésta volvió a quedarse impresionada por la pasión pura y desnuda contenida en la pequeña figura que estaba ante ella.

—¿Acaso dudas de mí?

—No, no, señora. Yo no. Para nada. Qué va. No, estoy segura de que a Xena le espera una buena cuando la alcances. Cuando el amor te hinca el diente... ya sabes. —Se echó a reír cuando un rubor consciente subió por la cara de Gabrielle.

—Sí, lo sé —contestó Gabrielle tímidamente con una sonrisa—. Personal e íntimamente.

Afrodita se echó a reír a carcajadas, contenta de que Gabrielle hubiera superado el bajón, al menos por el momento. Tenía la sospecha de que pasaría por muchos más antes de reunirse con Xena. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de tema, Gabrielle habló de nuevo.

—La verdad es que no he renunciado al bien supremo. Es sólo que he cambiado de método. Enseño a la gente lo que Xena y las amazonas me enseñaron a mí. Creo que así es mejor. Pueden aprender lo que les enseño y transmitírselo a otros.

Dita asintió. Sabía mejor que la mayoría que Gabrielle no podía renunciar del todo a ayudar a los demás. Lo llevaba demasiado arraigado en la psique: era una parte demasiado importante de su auténtico ser. Y se alegraba de que Gabrielle hubiera encontrado un modo de ayudar sin meterse en una batalla tras otra. Sabía en qué se había transformado Gabrielle en Alejandría y conocía la depresión en la que caía cuando sus ansias de bacante se descontrolaban. El combate hacía brotar el hambre con toda su fuerza y ni siquiera el talismán que llevaba Gabrielle podía refrenarla por completo cuando el hambre quemaba tanto.

—¿Quieres algo de comer antes de que te envíe de vuelta?

—No, estoy bien, gracias, aunque no me vendrían mal algunos de esos pastelillos dulces para más tarde.

Afrodita se rió suavemente.

—Otra conversa al culto de los bollitos deliciosos. Mm... mmm. —Aunque se puso de un bonito tono sonrosado, lo cual arrastró a Gabrielle por el derrotero que seguían las ideas de la diosa.

—Gracias, Afrodita —masculló Gabrielle—. Ya nunca podré comérmelos sin volver a pensar en eso.

—Cosas peores podrías pensar, que lo sepas.

—Ya, pero no me apetece gran cosa pensarlas sola. Venga —añadió, pasándose las manos por el pelo—. Envíame de vuelta. Tengo trabajo que hacer. —Gabrielle sonrió para quitar hierro a sus palabras.

—Bueno, si prefieres hacer eso en lugar de pensar en eso conmigo, está bien —dijo en broma con una alegre sonrisa.

—Francamente... bueno, hay días en que la idea de quedarme aquí durante los próximos catorce siglos me parece buenísima.

—Pero...

—Pero no puedo esconderme aquí, Afrodita. Nunca he podido hacer las cosas optando por la vía fácil. Ya lo sabes.

Afrodita hizo una mueca cómica.

—¡Ya te digo, colega! Sabes, la tozuda de la nena guerrera que es tu compañera y tú me hacíais pasar más de una noche en blanco con algunas de las cosas superchulas que no parabais de intentar. Y no me refiero al rollo amoroso —continuó Dita, con ojos chispeantes.

—¡Dita!

—¡¿Qué?! —contestó la diosa encogiendo los esbeltos hombros—. Tampoco es que me dedicara a observar el rollo amoroso —murmuró por lo bajo—. Con eso no habría pasado noches en blanco... bueno, al menos de las de no parar de dar vueltas por la preocupación —añadió Dita con picardía.

—¡DITA! —Gabrielle se frotó la cara, con la esperanza de hacer desaparecer más rápido el rubor. Se quedó rígida cuando Afrodita le echó los brazos por los hombros.

—Cielito, ¿te acuerdas de esa charla guay que tuvimos la última vez que estuviste aquí? ¿Sobre el amor que tenéis Xena y tú? —Gabrielle asintió—. Cariño, eso no va a cambiar nunca, o sea, ¿vale? Pero a lo que me refería era a que, bueno, o sea... prácticamente todas las cosas molonas que hacíais, las hacíais en plan difícil, _incluso_ la movida de enamoraros. Así que yo pensaba totalmente que después de varios cientos de años haciendo las cosas en plan difícil, tiene que ser ya como algo innato, sabes.

A Gabrielle le empezaron a temblar los hombros.

—Estoy empeorando las cosas, ¿verdad? —Dita suspiró—. Lo siento, Gab... —Pero se interrumpió cuando Gabrielle se apartó ligeramente y se dio cuenta de que el temblor se debía a la risa y no a las lágrimas. Al menos a las lágrimas de pena, porque Gabrielle se secó las lágrimas de risa al tiempo que se apartaba de los brazos de Dita.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, alargó los brazos y estrechó a la diosa del amor con fuerza.

—Gracias, Afrodita. Qué falta me hacía.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo lo más fuerte que se atrevió.

—¿El qué te hacía falta, nena? —Pues no sabía muy bien a qué se refería la bardo, pero quería tomar nota para futura referencia por si se volvía a producir.

—La arenga, el recordatorio y la risa. De verdad que me hacía falta.

—Bueno, preciosidad, pues me alegro de haber podido ayudarte.

—Gracias, Afrodita. Te quiero, que lo sepas.

—De nada, nena. Yo también te quiero.

Y al chasquear los dedos, Gabrielle regresó al campo de batalla que ahora estaba vacío y sin rastro de ocupación humana. Con un suspiro, Gabrielle recogió su mochila y emprendió la marcha hacia donde sabía que estaba el campamento rebelde. Había llegado el momento una vez más de recoger los pedazos.

* * *

—Sabes, Xena —dijo Gabrielle en voz alta—, fue increíble lo que el uso de pantalones logró para los que se oponían a Roma. Me sorprendió mucho que los romanos no se percataran antes.

Gabrielle volvió a su diario.

—En esa época pasé mucho tiempo en el camino enseñando. Técnicas curativas y de combate, en su mayoría, pero de vez en cuando hacía de bardo. Eso siempre me gustaba mucho. Me recordaba mis orígenes y te mantenía cerca, aunque para entonces ya no eras más que una historia fantástica... una leyenda como mucho.

Gabrielle apartó el diario, cogió la bandeja sin terminar y la puso en el suelo fuera de la puerta. Sabía que John se pasaba periódicamente por el pasillo para ver cómo iba y si la bandeja estaba fuera, no debía molestarla, simplemente hacerla desaparecer.

Echó el pestillo al cerrar la puerta con un sonoro chasquido y volvió a la cama y se acurrucó en ella. Estudió el diario con atención, fijándose en que muchas de las entradas de los siglos siguientes eran detalles de cosas que habían ocurrido en su vida cotidiana.

 _Querida Xena,_

 _He decidido instalarme un tiempo aquí, en un pueblecito cuyo nombre aún desconozco. La verdad es que me da igual. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en un solo sitio por temor a que me descubran._

 _Hay una enfermedad que está arrasando gran parte del continente y que creo que se debe a la guerra incesante que se sigue librando contra los que se oponen a Roma. Así que viajo mucho, dando el consuelo que puedo a los que sufren._

 _He ayudado a fundar varios hospicios e Hipócrates se sentiría orgulloso. Han adoptado muchas de las técnicas que él defendía. Por supuesto, él las aprendió de ti, pero la gente no se acuerda de eso y yo no siento la necesidad de corregir sus ideas._

 _Hoy me ha pasado algo interesante. Estaba muy atareada trabajando fuera de la casita que tengo aquí. Estaba vacía cuando llegué al pueblo y conseguí comprarla muy barata. Necesitaba algunos arreglos, pero la verdad es que es muy agradable: habría sido perfecta para las dos, pero..._

 _El caso es que estaba trabajando fuera, plantando alrededor del porche unas flores silvestres que he encontrado en un prado cercano. Ya sabes, para darle un poco de carácter. Y ya puedes dejar de hacerme esa mueca._

 _Así que estoy ahí fuera, toda acalorada y sudorosa porque en estos momentos aquí hace mucho calor y bochorno, y veo que la gente que vive en este pueblecito empieza a dirigirse hacia mi casa por todas partes._

 _No parecían estar asustados y la verdad es que iban charlando y saludándose alegremente. Yo no sabía qué pensar, porque no sabía si esto me iba a causar problemas. Muchos de los hombres llevaban hoces y hachas y las mujeres, bueno... en ese momento no sabía qué llevaban en las manos._

 _De repente, me encontré rodeada por mis vecinos. La gente quería arrimar el hombro y echarme una mano para instalarme simplemente porque les parecía bien. Tengo que reconocer que me dio gusto ser la que recibe por una vez._

 _Creo que aquí voy a hacer buenos amigos, aunque ya me estoy dando cuenta de que voy a tener que andarme con cuidado. Dos de los hombres disponibles ya han dado alguna muestra de interés. (No preguntes). He intentado dejar claro que no existe un interés recíproco, pero veremos cómo va la cosa._

 _Pero ha sido un día muy agradable. Muy distinto de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Es agradable echar raíces, aunque sólo sea por un tiempo, y es aún más agradable ser recibida como parte de la comunidad. Creo que aquí habrías sido feliz. Sé que lo habríamos sido, aunque sólo fuera temporal._

 _Te quiero, Xena. Buenas noches._

Querida Xena,

 _Parece que está surgiendo una nueva religión. No sé si comprendo todos los matices, pero para serte muy sincera, he renunciado a la religión como concepto. Sé que hay un poder supremo... he conocido a varios de ellos. Pero no me gusta lo que la religión tiende a hacerles a los seres normales y racionales._

 _Pero este nuevo profeta, Mahoma, creo que se llama, es un hombre muy agradable. Hemos mantenido varias conversaciones muy interesantes sobre diversos temas. Es muy firme en sus creencias, pero está abierto a discutir sobre ellas. En ese sentido, me recuerda mucho a Eli._

 _Me pregunto si tendrá el mismo fin que Eli. Parece que la religión está llena de mártires, y hay mucha gente por ahí que quiere ver muerto a Mahoma por sus enseñanzas._

 _¿Cuántas guerras santas empezarán a causa de esto, me pregunto?_

 _Te quiero y te sigo echando de menos._

Querida Xena,

 _Quiero tener mi propia red divina mundial. Afrodita me ha prohibido el acceso a la suya durante un tiempo. Es la cosa más interesante que he visto en mi vida._

 _No puedo usarla sin ella, claro. Es suya y está configurada con sus cuentas y sus contraseñas. Mejor así, supongo. Sería un marronazo total si Ares averiguara que estoy viva a causa de esta cosa superchula._

 _Acabo de volver a leer esa última frase. Creo que esta vez mi visita se ha prolongado demasiado. Se me está superpegando la forma de hablar de Dita._

 _Pero cómo necesitaba un descanso. Jamás me imaginé lo difícil que iba a ser seguir adelante día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año, sin raíces, sin amigos de verdad, sin familia auténtica. No puedo visitar a nuestros descendientes. No hay una forma lógica de explicar quién soy y por qué tengo la necesidad de verlos. Y me cuesta hacer amigos cuando mi inmortalidad eterna me obliga a trasladarme antes de que la gente empiece a hacer preguntas._

 _Bueno, pero volviendo a la red divina. Por fin han conseguido resolver por lo menos parte del problema de las conexiones y hemos podido hablar con todos los dioses que controlan la red. Esto ha sido estupendo para Dita, porque así puede estar en contacto con su familia de Roma con mucha más fácilidad._

 _Pero dado lo que ha dicho, es posible que tarde o temprano acaben todos volviendo al Olimpo. Al parecer, la base de fieles que tienen en Roma está disminuyendo también y estarían más cómodos en casa, que para todos ellos es Grecia._

 _No paro de perder el hilo. A veces me pregunto si la edad está afectando a mi mente, por no decir a mi cuerpo. Supongo que fue bueno que me convirtiera en inmortal siendo tan joven. Cómo habría detestado que me hubiera ocurrido de vieja e incapaz ya de cuidar de mí misma._

 _Así y todo, algunos días me cuesta centrar la mente en una sola cosa. Tengo tantos recuerdos, tanta información dando vueltas por mi cerebro, que tengo que venir a pasar aquí un tiempo para descomprimirme, y con la red divina, ha sido muy divertido._

 _Hay unas salas donde todos los dioses se reúnen para charlar. Eso es muy interesante. Parece que todos tienen los mismos problemas, pero con esto tienen un sitio donde buscar soluciones. Algunas de las conversaciones son divertidísimas... parecen casi humanos._

 _Con eso me he dado cuenta de que tanto si queremos reconocerlo como si no, los dioses se parecen_ _ **mucho**_ _a nosotros. Demasiado, probablemente. La mayor diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es su inmortalidad y sus poderes. Pero tienen dudas, se sienten confusos, se enfadan, se sienten heridos... se equivocan y no siempre hacen las cosas como debe ser._

 _Su peor problema parece ser el aburrimiento. Hasta que la red divina les ha permitido entrar mejor en contacto unos con otros, la humanidad era el mayor juguete que tenían. (Deja de gruñir. Sé lo que sientes al respecto y, la verdad, yo también. Pero al menos ahora lo comprendo mejor. La inmortalidad es mucho más dura de soportar de lo que te podrías imaginar)._

 _Así que la red divina les ha permitido encontrar otros intereses a los que dedicarse. Además de las salas de charla, tienen toda clase de medios para investigar, juegos para entretenerse y vidas que observar. Hasta tienen una noche de "casino" al mes en la que se reúnen y hacen apuestas. No sé si es buena idea, pero no ha provocado ninguna guerra importante... por ahora._

 _Tengo que irme. Dita está llamando a la puerta. Hoy vamos a hacer una cosa que ella llama un cambio de imagen._

 _Te quiero siempre._

Querida Xena,

 _Nunca dejes que una diosa aburrida se acerque a tu pelo. Hacía cuatrocientos años que no tenía el pelo de tantos colores._

 _¿Te acuerdas de cómo se me cambiaba el color de pelo cada pocos meses durante nuestros primeros años de viajar juntas? Lo tuve rubio, luego rojizo, luego dorado, después platino y por fin volvió a ser rubio, ¿verdad? Muchos cambios, la verdad, pero nada demasiado fuera de lo normal._

 _Pues hoy Dita se ha puesto osada. Me lo ha dejado marrón, amarillo, morado, verde, azul, negro, plateado, verde lima, rojo fuego y, en un momento dado, como un arco iris completo._

 _Me lo ha puesto de punta, rizado, largo, a la altura de los hombros, apenas existente, y algunos de los peinados... podría haber sido feliz toda mi vida sin ver lo que Dita llamaba un "mohicano". Qué poco me pegaba. Ha estado bien para hacer unas risas, pero no sé si mi pelo volverá a ser el mismo. Está cansado._

 _Aunque a decir verdad, yo también. Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva al camino para ver qué hay por ahí. Me pregunto qué cambios habrá habido desde la última vez que estuve ahí fuera._

 _Te llevo en el corazón._

Querida Xena,

 _Hoy iba andando por el camino y de repente oí a alguien que gritaba pidiendo socorro. Vi a un niño que estaba en lo alto de un árbol y no conseguía soltarse el pie del sitio donde se le había quedado encajado. Estaba intentando coger nueces y lo había metido ahí para evitar resbalarse._

 _Gran idea, hasta que quiso bajar y se encontró atrapado._

 _De modo que subí y lo ayudé a bajar. Entonces me llevó a su casa para que conociera a sus padres, que me dieron de comer y una habitación para pasar la noche como modo de darme las gracias._

 _Es agradable volver a estar en el camino. Lo he echado de menos más de lo que me imaginaba. Pero no tanto, ni por asomo, como sigo echándote de menos a ti._

Querida Xena,

 _Hoy ha sido uno de esos días en que más vale no levantarse. Nada ha salido bien. Desde que esta mañana me despertaron unos bandidos hasta el momento en que pisé un avispero oculto en el suelo, mi día no ha hecho más que ir cuesta abajo sin frenos._

 _Empezó de verdad con unos bandidos que intentaban entrar sigilosamente en mi campamento antes del amanecer. Pensarías que podían caer en la cuenta de que bañarse les sería de ayuda, pero no... los olí casi al mismo tiempo que los oí. Una forma estupenda de empezar el día y encima se me agitó la sangre con cierto exceso. Me puse un poco ansiosa._

 _Por desgracia, la necesidad de entregarlos al alguacil más cercano hizo que me resultara imposible ocuparme de esa otra necesidad inmediatamente y la distracción resultante es seguramente lo que hizo que el resto del día me saliera mal._

 _Resulta que había una recompensa por esos hombres hediondos y la acepté, porque sabía que podría hacer algo bueno con ella... o al menos, pensé que podría. ¿Sabes eso que se dice de ir por lana y salir trasquilado?_

 _Baste decir que después de ser perseguida campo a través por un toro enfurecido, de pisar el avispero, de estar a punto de quedar aplastada por un peñasco y de intentar no matar a un ciego que trató de atacarme porque pensaba que le estaba robando, he cogido un poquito del dinero de esa recompensa y lo he empleado en mí misma. Mañana, me ocuparé de repartir el resto entre los necesitados que hay aquí._

 _Pero esta noche, estoy sentada en una bañera de agua caliente viendo cómo desaparecen las picaduras de avispa y notando cómo se me va pasando despacio el dolor de los músculos. Se podría pensar que a mi edad ya no me tendrían que doler, pero me duelen y echo de menos uno de esos masajes tuyos para quitarme las agujetas después de un día como el de hoy._

 _El caso es que mi necesidad de sangre ha quedado satisfecha, me esperan una comida caliente y una cama cómoda y esperemos que mañana sea un día mucho mejor._

 _Te veo en mis sueños._

Querida Xena,

 _Voy a volver a Chin, o China, como se llama ahora. Todavía me quedan muchas cosas por ver en ese país. Quién sabe, a lo mejor recorro esa Gran Muralla que tienen._

 _Me queda mucho camino por delante para llegar y hay mucha gente con quien hablar y a quien ayudar durante el viaje. Menos mal que tengo tiempo de sobra para hacerlo._

 _El linaje de Lao Ma ya no está en el poder, por lo que he oído, y la casa gobernante es ahora una familia conocida como la dinastía T'ang. Han traído la prosperidad a la nación, pero su política no me convence. Tal vez tenga que estar más atenta. Ya veremos._

 _Te echo de menos, Xena. Al menos ahora ya casi estoy a mitad de camino de ti._

La sonrisa de Gabrielle era melancólica cuando volvió al presente. Se acordaba muy bien de ese viaje. Fue la primera vez que se imprimió un libro en grandes cantidades para su distribución y el disfrute de todos los que pudieran leerlo. Gabrielle agradeció el tiempo que Xena había dedicado a enseñarle con paciencia tanto el idioma hablado como el escrito del pueblo de Lao Ma.

* * *

Cuando entró en la tierra de China, Gabrielle se vio obligada a ponerse una vez más su atuendo de samurai. Eso le suponía tener que luchar más a menudo, pero también zanjaba cualquier duda sobre su pericia que pudiera plantearse la gente, porque tenía la destreza y los conocimientos necesarios para respaldar su afirmación de que era samurai.

Sintió que volvía a adoptar fácilmente el papel de guerrera y se vio aceptada a regañadientes por esta sociedad dominada por hombres. Era difícil discutir con una mujer que te podía arrancar la cabeza del cuerpo con una mirada, una palabra o el roce de su espada en el cuello.

Poco a poco se fue corriendo la noticia de la existencia de una mujer guerrera, aunque las descripciones variaban de un sitio a otro. A veces era tan alta como los árboles que crecían en los densos bosques. Otras se decía que era tan ancha como las montañas que se alzaban al norte. Y otras se aseguraba que tenía llamas por ojos y el pelo de fuego.

Gabrielle sonrió con sorna cuando se enteró de esto último. Dado lo que le había hecho Dita a su pelo, cualquier cosa era posible, aunque habían pasado suficientes años para que a estas alturas ya hubiera vuelto a su color natural, incluso si Dita no se lo hubiera vuelto a poner normal antes de que Gabrielle se pusiera en marcha una vez más.

De modo que Gabrielle caminaba por las calles sin que nadie la reconociera, pero sin que nadie la molestara gracias a la espada que llevaba a la espalda. Pensaba que la gente veía la espada lo primero, lo último y siempre, y que la persona que la llevaba se convertía en algo secundario.

Cuando estaba en el mercado, hizo un descubrimiento asombroso.

En una esquina había un joven que ofrecía algo que parecían ser paquetes de pergaminos o juncos delgados a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto aceptarlos. No muchos lo hacían, pues la capacidad para leer no estaba extendida en esta sociedad, pero a Gabrielle le pudo la curiosidad.

Cruzó la calle y alargó la mano pidiendo un paquete. El joven la miró guiñando los ojos, examinándola con cuidado de arriba abajo.

—¿Señora puede leer? ¿Puede leer chino?

Gabrielle se inclinó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hai. Varios dialectos distintos, de hecho —respondió en la lengua materna del joven.

El hombre la miró con escepticismo y luego le mostró un paquete para que lo viera. Señaló el texto.

—Lee —ordenó.

Gabrielle habría sonreído burlona de no haber sido por el asombro que le producía lo que estaba viendo. En lugar de estar escrito a mano, este papel, que era de lo que se trataba, según veía Gabrielle ahora, estaba impreso con bloques de madera tallada. Por supuesto, había oído hablar del invento de este nuevo papel, así como del uso de bloques para imprimir en lugar de escribir a mano, pero ésta era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Aún más interesante era el hecho de que se trataba de una especie de libro plano, en lugar del rollo de pergamino más común.

—¡Señora, lee ahora! —le dijo el joven con impaciencia.

A Gabrielle le dieron unas ganas espantosas de ponerle la cara del revés de un bofetón. En cambio, le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él la apartó y luego, con aire reverente, le puso los papeles en las manos.

—Convocatoria de la Asamblea —empezó ella—. Esto he oído. En una época Buda residió... —Habría continuado, pero el joven le quitó el libro de las manos. Lo miró extrañada.

—¿Cómo es que sabes estas cosas? —preguntó él con tono levemente acusador.

—Aprendí hace muchos años, con el Libro de Lao.

—¿Conoces el Libro de Lao?

—Hai. Aprendí cosas muy sabias de sus páginas.

El hombre parecía querer poner en duda sus palabras, pero ella ya le había demostrado que sabía leer. En cambio, alargó la mano y le ofreció el libro. Gabrielle le dio las gracias inclinando la cabeza con elegancia. Luego volvió a adentrarse entre el gentío del mercado y desapareció.

Gabrielle se quedó un poco decepcionada al ver que parecía ser más que nada un texto religioso, aunque valoraba varios de sus conceptos. Y estaba absolutamente embelesada con este nuevo método de compartir historias e ideas. Los libros podrían llegar a ser el no va más del futuro.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, espero y disfruten de la historia tanto como yo, pronto se irán revelando sus dudas, no desesperen. les gustara lo que siguen en los capítulos siguientes ya verán. Saludos n.n

chat`de`luna :hola, que bueno que sigas disfrutando y pronto se sabrá donde esta Xena no desesperes. xD

alysson: hola, espero y sigas con ese gusro por la pareja y que te sigan gustando los fanfic n_n


	11. Capítulo 10

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **capítulo X**

* * *

—¿Qué estás pensando, Pequeño Dragón?

Gabrielle se sobresaltó al oír la voz inesperada y volvió la cabeza en la dirección de donde había salido el sonido. Entonces se quedó mirando fijamente a la bella mujer que estaba sentada tranquilamente a su lado.

La mujer le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear y Gabrielle vio muchas cosas en los almendrados ojos marrones que la miraban hasta el fondo del alma. Por fin, apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Perdona —dijo, contemplando el río junto a la gran estatua de Buda—. Es que hacía mucho tiempo que no oía ese nombre.

—Casi un milenio completo, creo. Mucho tiempo para haber estado sola.

Los ojos de Gabrielle se endurecieron.

—¿Te conozco?

—No, Gabrielle. Pero tenemos una amiga común. —Gabrielle enarcó una ceja interrogante y Ch'uang-Mu sonrió al reconocer el gesto. Afrodita había pasado mucho tiempo compartiendo esta historia concreta con la diosa y Ch'uang-Mu se había quedado fascinada mientras se desarrollaba. En ninguna otra parte de los inmensos archivos de la red divina mundial había nada tan interesante de observar... ni tan doloroso de soportar.

Ahora, sentada cara a cara con la mitad de las personalidades implicadas en esa historia, comprendía muy bien por qué Afrodita estaba tan fascinada con las dos. Había una fuerza subyacente que daba carácter a las facciones de Gabrielle y sin embargo, su belleza también estaba llena de sensibilidad. Era una combinación poco común y Ch'uang-Mu deseó poder conocer a la otra mitad de esta alma.

Cuando advirtió que la segunda ceja se alzaba para reunirse con la primera, Ch'uang-Mu cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado mirando mientras Gabrielle esperaba una respuesta. Inclinó la cabeza como muda disculpa.

—Mil perdones, Gabrielle. Tu historia es sencillamente fascinante y me he distraído pensando en ella al verte por fin cara a cara, por así decir.

—Vaaaleeeee —replicó Gabrielle, alargando la palabra—. Eso sigue sin explicarme nada y tampoco me dice quién eres.

—¡Hola, chatunga! ¿Qué se cuece?

Gabrielle miró a Afrodita, luego a Ch'uang-Mu, y se fijó en lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra.

—A ver si lo adivino... ¿nuestra amiga común?

Ch'uang-Mu se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió, pero no se apartó de la diosa del amor de Grecia. Gabrielle alargó los brazos para estrechar a Afrodita. Entonces la diosa china sí que se apartó, pues sabía que estas viejas amigas necesitaban volver a reconectar. El abrazo fue largo, porque había pasado ya tiempo desde la última visita de Gabrielle al Olimpo. Los dioses griegos habían empezado a pasar más tiempo allí y menos en Roma y eso hacía más difícil que pudiera quedarse.

—Te he echado de menos, preciosidad —susurró Afrodita, dándole un beso a Gabrielle en la cabeza—. Y uno de estos días, o sea, vas a tener que decirme cuál es tu secreto.

Gabrielle se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirar a Dita a los ojos.

—¿Qué secreto? —preguntó, genuinamente confusa, pero absolutamente feliz de ver a Dita a pesar de ello.

Dita olisqueó con fuerza y sonrió.

— _Ese_ secreto. El secreto de que siempre huelas genial. —Se acordaba muy bien de su propia experiencia mal oliente al ser demasiado humana.

Gabrielle se echó a reír y se ruborizó, consciente de que todavía tenían público.

—Dita, no siempre huelo genial. Sobre todo después de un largo día de trabajo, o de combate, o incluso sólo de caminar. Ha dado la casualidad de que me has pillado justo después de bañarme.

La diosa estrechó los ojos.

—Ya. Seguro. Eso díselo a alguien que no lleve oliéndote casi un milenio, menos un siglo o así. Yo creo que es que tienes unas feromonas estupendas.

—¡Dita! ¡Me parece que sólo intentas ponerme colorada! —Pero Gabrielle no pudo controlar la risa que se le desbordó.

—No, lo que intento es robarte tu secreto. —Meneó las cejas con aire provocativo—. ¿Quieres compartir feromonas?

Gabrielle no respondió en principio, sino que se tapó los ojos y se echó a reír. Cuando por fin recuperó el control, miró a Dita con seriedad y dijo:

—Tienes que salir más.

Ch'uang-Mu intervino.

—Eso es lo que _yo_ le he dicho —dijo con un pequeñísimo amago de celos. Gabrielle ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como si intentara averiguar a qué venía ese tono y por qué parecía dirigido a ella. Fue entonces cuando Ch'uang-Mu se dio cuenta de la verdad y sonrió con encanto—. A lo mejor ahora me cree —dijo con una sonrisa más auténtica.

Dita se puso en jarras e hizo un puchero.

—Os estáis metiendo conmigo, o sea.

—Qué va —replicó Gabrielle con descaro—. Pero seguro que podríamos si lo intentáramos.

—Mmff. Tal vez no debería presentaros. Podría ser superpeligroso para mí.

—Podría gustarte —bromeó Ch'uang-Mu.

Dita las miró a las dos y sonrió con aire lascivo.

—Mmm... dos nenas estupendas. Ah, sí, lo que tengo que sufrir por el amor.

Dos expresiones iguales, acompañadas de sendas cejas enarcadas, se volvieron hacia ella, y Afrodita se echó a reír.

—Sois como supertronchantes. Ch'uang-Mu, diosa china de los asuntos del dormitorio, te presento a Gabrielle, la superguay bardo, guerrera y maestra inmortal.

—Me alegro de conocerte, Gabrielle. Afrodita me ha lo ha contado todo sobre ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —intervino Dita en la conversación—. Como para ti es megadifícil ir al Olimpo últimamente, pensé que te vendría bien tener a alguien en esta parte del mundo con quien hablar cuando yo no puedo escaparme, o sea. Ch'uang-Mu y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y como las dos nos dedicamos al rollo del amor, hablamos mucho.

—Afrodita me ha contado tu historia, Gabrielle, y me gustaría ser tu amiga, si me dejas. Pero desde luego, no quiero imponerme si te sientes incómoda.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándolas a las dos largos instantes. No vio nada salvo un auténtico deseo de amistad por parte de Ch'uang-Mu y cariño y esperanza en el rostro de Dita.

—Me gustaría tener otra amiga —dijo por fin—. La inmortalidad no es tan estupenda como se dice.

—Ah, qué cosa más cierta —dijo Ch'uang-Mu, y luego se echó a reír—. Los humanos creen que lo tenemos tan fácil y sin embargo... —Miró a Gabrielle—. Y así y todo, creo que para ti es peor que para nosotros. Nosotros aún tenemos deberes y responsabilidades y, por supuesto, la red divina. —Esto último lo dijo con un aire algo pícaro.

—Chachi total, nenas. Aunque —añadió Dita en un aparte dirigido a Ch'uang que se aseguró de que Gabrielle pudiera oír—, tal vez no deberías dejar a ésa sola con la red divina. —Señaló a la bardo—. No sé si te acuerdas de ese gran colapso que tuvimos hace un tiempo... —Dita se calló, aunque sus ojos transmitieron exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

Los ojos almendrados de Ch'uang se pusieron casi cómicamente redondos cuando cayó en la cuenta del incidente al que se refería Afrodita.

—Oh, vaya —dijo mirando a Gabrielle—. ¿Fuiste tú?

Gabrielle se puso de un tono escarlata tan intenso que Ch'uang pensó que iba a ver cómo le sangraba la piel. Y se quedó de ese color mucho más tiempo del que un ser humano debería ser capaz de conservarlo.

—Debo decir, Gabrielle, que lo que hiciste fue una obra de arte. No es que desee volver a verlo, pero fue una auténtica obra maestra. Creo que no he visto tantos nudos en la red desde que se inventó.

Gabrielle se frotó la cara.

—Fue un accidente —rezongó.

Ch'uang le puso una mano a la bardo en el hombro.

—De eso, _todos_ estábamos seguros. No creo que se pudiera haber hecho intencionadamente. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste?

—No muy bien —volvió a farfullar, sin apartar los ojos del suelo—. Me equivoqué de botón.

—Pues si no te importa compartir, podemos navegar juntas por la red divina de vez en cuando. Yo tengo que mantener a ésta vigilada. —Señaló a Afrodita con el pulgar.

—¡OYE! ¡Que soy una diosa, que lo sepas!

—Lo sé. —Ch'uang sonrió burlona, sintiéndose traviesa ahora que sus celos habían quedado desechados—. Por eso tengo que vigilarte.

—Mmff. —Dita hizo un mohín, pero no pudo controlar la sonrisa ni el brillo alegre de sus ojos—. Vamos. Tengo hambre y creo que el Pequeño Dragón seguramente también anda necesitada de sustento a estas horas.

—Por favor, no me llaméis así —dijo Gabrielle de repente—. Ya sé que no pretendéis nada con eso, pero ninguno de los recuerdos que tengo de ese nombre es bueno.

Ambas diosas se quedaron un poco pasmadas al oír aquello. Hacía poco que se conocían en persona y habían ido desarrollando una auténtica amistad y respeto mutuos, aunque estaba claro que probablemente iba a haber algo más entre ellas, dentro de poco. Pero se habían olvidado de que Gabrielle no formaba parte de los pequeños devaneos amorosos que eran frecuentes en su existencia y de que ese nombre en especial le recordaba lo sola que estaba en el mundo.

—Perdona, nena —dijo Afrodita con tono apagado—. Es que... —Dita se interrumpió, sin saber qué más decir.

—Yo también te pido perdón, Gabrielle. Es que el nombre parecía muy adecuado para ti. No me he parado a pensar en la cantidad de recuerdos infelices con que lo asocias.

—Tranquilas, en serio —replicó Gabrielle, sintiéndose un poco expuesta por haber reaccionado con tanta vehemencia—. Prefiero Gabrielle a secas, aunque "preciosidad" también está bien.

Dita se animó considerablemente.

—Chachi, ricura. Ahora —dijo, cuando tres estómagos rugieron a la vez—, vamos a comer. Hay un sitio como megaestupendo en Sichuan que tiene el pollo Gongbao más supertotal que hayáis probado nunca.

Ch'uang-Mu asintió.

—Conozco ese sitio que dices... y hacen entregas a domicilio. —Agitó la mano y las tres desaparecieron.

* * *

Afrodita se quedó un ratito cuando llegaron al palacio de Ch'uang para asegurarse de que Gabrielle estaba a salvo en compañía de la diosa. Luego se apresuró a volver a Grecia, pues no quería que nadie sospechara por su ausencia, esperando con todas sus fuerzas haber tomado la decisión correcta al confiar en la diosa china.

Mientras, Gabrielle y Ch'uang estaban empezando a conocerse, y las dos descubrieron muchas cosas que les gustaban y admiraban la una de la otra. A Gabrielle, Ch'uang le recordaba muchísimo a Lao Ma y descubrió que le resultaba mucho más fácil apreciarla cuando no se interponía el pasado de Xena.

Ch'uang era mucho más reservada que Afrodita, pero Gabrielle descubrió que tenía un sentido del humor muy ladino. Y así pasó un cierto tiempo mientras Gabrielle y Ch'uang se conocían y Gabrielle aprendía muchas cosas sobre la cultura china.

Por fin, Ch'uang comentó que se acercaba el Año Nuevo Chino y que, con la llegada de un nuevo milenio, la gente iba a echar el resto para celebrarlo.

—¡Cielos! ¿Llevo aquí más de un siglo? —Gabrielle no sabía si sentirse horrorizada, molesta o asombrada. Lo cierto era que no le había parecido tanto y había aprendido mucho no sólo sobre China, sino también sobre las distintas tierras que rodeaban al país.

Había hecho muchas expediciones cortas, saliendo y entrando de los sitios como un fantasma o espectro, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la había pasado en el palacio de Ch'uang leyendo y aprendiendo.

—Tengo que salir... volver al camino. Las excursiones que he hecho no son suficiente.

—¿Suficiente para qué, Gabrielle? No buscas la redención... ni la tuya ni la de Xena. No hay motivo para que tengas que padecer los dolores del crecimiento de la humanidad más de lo necesario. ¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de someterte a eso continuamente? Aquí tienes un hogar.

Gabrielle suspiró casi en silencio.

—Ch'uang, te agradezco tu hospitalidad y que me hayas dado un sitio donde estar a salvo durante un tiempo. Pero éste no es mi hogar.

Ch'uang bajó la vista al suelo, con expresión abatida.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle. Soy una egoísta. Tenerte aquí ha sido tan divertido para mí... como un soplo de aire fresco. Tú ves y aprecias cosas que la mayoría de nosotros damos por supuestas o hemos olvidado. Ha sido maravilloso ver las cosas a través de tus ojos.

—No quiero parecer desagradecida, porque de verdad que he disfrutado del tiempo que he pasado aquí contigo. Ha sido una gozada aprender cosas sobre esta cultura y formar parte de ella, pero realmente no puedo _vivir_ aquí indefinidamente. —Se detuvo para soltar aliento y se pasó las manos por el pelo—. No es fácil explicarlo, sobre todo a alguien como tú, que de verdad tiene que quedarse. Hay una parte de mí que necesita estar en el camino ayudando a la gente. Incluso durante todas las excursiones que he hecho, he intentado dedicar un tiempo a ayudar a los demás. —Gabrielle se encogió de hombros—. Forma parte de mí.

Ch'uang asintió.

—Lo sé... te he observado. —Sonrió trémulamente a la bardo y le ofreció la mano—. Pero voy a echar en falta tenerte aquí. Ahora ven —dijo casi imperiosa—. En todo el tiempo que has estado con nosotros, no te has hecho una lectura zodiacal. Debes hacerlo antes del nuevo milenio.

—¿Y por qué?

Ch'uang enarcó una ceja.

—Porque lo digo yo. —Entonces se echó a reír—. Además, es muy divertido. Creo que te resultará interesante. Y después, nos sentaremos en la azotea y veremos el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. —Titubeó entonces y siguió en un tono más suave—. Afrodita ha prometido venir.

A Gabrielle se le iluminaron los ojos. Por simpática que fuera Ch'uang y aunque la situación había dado paso sin la menor duda a una fuerte amistad entre Gabrielle y ella, la bardo seguía echando de menos la presencia más o menos constante de Afrodita en su vida.

Los dioses grecorromanos habían perdido en su mayoría el favor de la gente y aunque seguían vivos, sus poderes habían disminuido muchísimo. La mayoría había decidido regresar a Grecia para vivir con comodidad y relativo aburrimiento.

Afrodita seguía muy activa, y dado que obtenía su fuerza del poder del amor mismo, también era mucho más fuerte que todos los demás salvo Ares. El amor y la guerra parecían ser las dos fuerzas más constantes y consistentes del mundo y les permitía a los dos seguir funcionando con más normalidad que los demás, aunque ambos notaban una clara diferencia en la potencia de sus poderes.

Y así, seguían viajando y haciendo lo que podían, aunque ni por asomo con la intensidad que habían tenido en sus buenos tiempos.

Afrodita había ido a China dos veces durante la estancia de Gabrielle en ese país. Una vez había ido de escalada al Tíbet, aunque cuando Dita echó un buen vistazo a la montaña, se preguntó si hacer una cosa así sería prudente, aunque Gabrielle fuera inmortal. Parecía demasiado esfuerzo sólo por llegar a la cima. Pero se alegraba de que Gabrielle se mantuviera ocupada, puesto que eso, más que nada aparte de Xena, era lo que tendía a hacerla feliz.

La segunda vez fue casi incómoda para Dita, aunque se dio cuenta de que la sensación era exclusivamente suya y probablemente debida a sus propios celos. Al ver a Ch'uang y a Gabrielle tan contentas juntas, aunque sabía que entre ellas no había nada más que amistad, el monstruito verde quiso salir a jugar. Pero Dita recordaba muy bien lo que esa emoción concreta le había supuesto a Cupido y la desechó deliberadamente. Entonces descubrió que sus sentimientos eran completamente infundados, pues ambas mujeres la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. No se había divertido tanto desde hacía siglos y Afrodita estaba deseando volver para el milenio.

Gabrielle estaba contenta y Ch'uang advirtió claramente la diferencia en la actitud de la bardo al oír su anuncio.

—La has echado de menos, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Sí. Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y echo en falta hablar con ella. Lo de la red divina no es lo mismo.

Ch'uang se echó a reír suavemente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Yo también estoy deseando que venga. Es muy divertida.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Ya lo creo.

Luego las dos se dirigieron despacio a la biblioteca del templo.

—No puedo creer que todavía no hayas hecho esto. ¿Has leído algo sobre el zodíaco chino en el curso de tus estudios, Gabrielle?

Gabrielle se rascó la frente.

—Creo que sí, pero ahora mismo no lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Dada la inmensidad de la biblioteca que has estado leyendo en los últimos cien años más o menos, no me cabe duda. Nuestro zodíaco se creó más que nada para dar nombre a los años como medio para trazar el paso del tiempo. La gente decidió divertirse con ello al mismo tiempo, adoptando los atributos de cada uno de los animales elegidos como mascotas del año. Se dice que esas características representan la personalidad de la persona nacida en ese año.

Entraron juntas en la biblioteca y Ch'uang llevó a Gabrielle a una pequeña estancia donde había varios tapices bellamente tejidos. En cada uno de ellos aparecía un animal distinto y en el más grande aparecían los doce. Gabrielle se quedó largo rato delante de éste, contemplando simplemente el delicado bordado necesario para crear tal obra de arte. Alargó una mano para tocarlo, dudó y miró a Ch'uang pidiendo permiso. La diosa asintió y sonrió ligeramente a Gabrielle.

Gabrielle acarició suavemente con las manos la tela de seda, maravillada por la labor tan intrincada y por la riqueza de los detalles empleados para crear cada aspecto de los animales representados.

—Es asombroso —comentó Gabrielle por fin—. No puedo creer que no lo haya visto hasta ahora.

—Bueno, es que no forma parte de la zona pública del templo —señaló Ch'uang—. Hay que saber que está aquí para encontrarlo.

—Háblame de esto.

—¿En qué año naciste, Gabrielle?

Gabrielle se lo dijo y Ch'uang se rió suavemente.

—Qué bien has envejecido. —Gabrielle se sonrojó, al tiempo que se reía por la broma. Antes de que pudiera responder, Ch'uang continuó—: Sobre todo para ser un cerdo.

Gabrielle alzó las cejas hasta el nacimiento del pelo y exclamó atragantada:

—¿Cómo dices?

Ch'uang indicó el tapiz.

—Naciste en el año del cerdo —replicó con seriedad, pero en sus ojos había un brillo guasón que le dijo a Gabrielle que le estaba tomando un poco el pelo.

—Maravilloso —dijo entre dientes—. Xena se va a poner las botas con esto.

—Bueno, las características relacionadas con el cerdo son muy agradables —replicó Ch'uang—. Y estaría dispuesta a apostar que son muy exactas. Según dice mi pueblo, eres una compañera espléndida y una intelectual... una persona que piensa profundamente sobre las cosas y se fija metas difíciles, dispuesta a alcanzarlas. Eres sincera, tolerante y honrada. En una época, eras increíblemente candorosa porque esperabas lo mismo de los demás, pero la vida y el tiempo te han arrebatado ese ideal. Ahora te limitas a conservar tu propio código moral y te adaptas para tratar con otras personas que siguen un código distinto.

Gabrielle se lo pensó unos momentos, asimilando todos los matices de lo que había dicho Ch'uang.

—No me parece mal, creo —dijo con una sonrisa. Luego añadió con aire pícaro—: ¿Y Xena qué es? —Le dio a Ch'uang la fecha de nacimiento de la guerrera y recordó lo que le había costado sacarle esa información a Xena hacía ya tanto tiempo.

—Mmm... tu compañera es un mono.

—Je... eso me da posibilidades —murmuró Gabrielle por lo bajo—. Me pregunto cómo le quedaría una cola. —Hubo un momento de silencio total, y entonces Gabrielle se percató de que mientras ella se imaginaba dicho cuadro, Ch'uang la miraba con expresión risueña—. Ejem. —Se rió suavemente—. Lo siento. ¿Cuáles son los atributos del mono?

Los ojos oscuros de Ch'uang brillaron con franca diversión.

—Bueno, es muy inteligente, con un profundo deseo de adquirir conocimientos y un astuto humor oculto combinado con una memoria excelente. Es habilidosa y flexible, notablemente ingeniosa y original. Es capaz de resolver los problemas más difíciles con facilidad y tiene una personalidad carismática, lo cual es una buena cualidad para una dirigente, pero desconfía mucho de otras personas.

—Asombroso. —Gabrielle estrechó los ojos—. ¿Estás segura de que no nos has estudiado primero y te lo acabas de inventar?

Ch'uang se echó a reír a carcajadas cristalinas y sonoras. Fue hasta los estantes y sacó un tomo especialmente grueso.

—Míralo tú misma.

Abrió el libro por el punto donde hablaba del zodíaco y Gabrielle empezó a leer rápidamente la página.

—Esto es increíble —dijo mientras seguía leyendo—. Conozco gente que encaja con todas estas descripciones.

—Y yo. Parece que... —Fuera cual fuese la reflexión que iba a añadir Ch'uang quedó interrumpida por la repentina llegada de la diosa griega del amor, que inundó la estancia de pétalos de rosa al hacer su entrada.

—¡Eh, nenas! ¿Qué pasa? —Rodeó los hombros de Gabrielle con un brazo y le dio un beso tierno en la cabeza—. ¡Hola, preciosidad! Te echaba de menos.

Gabrielle le devolvió el abrazo con ganas.

—Hola, Afrodita. Yo también te echaba de menos.

Dita le sonrió con cariño y luego se volvió hacia Ch'uang sin soltar a Gabrielle. Alargó una mano que la diosa china aceptó.

—¿Y tú cómo estas, cielo?

Ch'uang-Mu apretó la mano de Dita.

—Yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Dita abrazó a Grabielle una vez más y luego la soltó.

—No me puedo quejar, supongo. El amor es el amor en todas partes y me mantiene en forma, ya sabes. Sí que echo de menos los viejos tiempos, pero al menos todavía tengo el poder, no sé si me entiendes. Muchos de los dioses se han quedado prácticamente sin poderes, así que supongo que soy una de las afortunadas.

Ch'uang cogió las manos de Afrodita entre las suyas.

—Bueno, pues yo me alegro de que tengas esa suerte.

Gabrielle observó en silencio mientras las dos hablaban. La dinámica que las conectaba había cambiado y vuelto a cambiar. La lujuria que había ardido de forma tan evidente entre ellas al principio de su relación se había transformado en un afecto y una amistad auténticos, pero sorprendentemente, no en amor. Gabrielle era lo bastante curiosa como para preguntarse si habían llegado a consumar la lujuria, pero personalmente pensaba que no. O si lo habían hecho, había sido un asunto brevísimo.

Mientras pensaba, Afrodita y Ch'uang terminaron su conversación y se volvieron hacia ella. Las miró con cara de desconcierto.

—¿Qué?

Dita meneó la cabeza.

—Nada. Es que parecías tan superpensativa que queríamos dejarte terminar, o sea. —Respiró hondo—. Bueno, contadme de qué va esta chulada de habitación. Nunca había visto estas cosas tan chachis.

—Ah —contestó Ch'uang afablemente—. Estábamos haciendo una lectura sobre Gabrielle... explicándole su símbolo zodiacal.

—¡Cómo mola! ¿Y qué eres, nena?

—Es un cerdo —contestó Ch'uang al tiempo que Gabrielle se tapaba con la mano para disimular el rubor que le inundaba la cara y soltaba un gemido patético. Afrodita estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Oh, por los dioses! ¡Es tronchante! Ya tengo material para pasarme años haciéndole chantaje.

—No te metas conmigo —rezongó Gabrielle por detrás de la mano.

—¿Por qué? Es genial. Y aunque estoy supersegura de que lo que los chinos definen como conducta cerdil es distinto de nuestro concepto, esto me da un material supertotal para tomarte el pelo.

—Sí, pero me quieres y no deseas burlarte así de mí.

Dita se quedó momentáneamente atónita por lo que había dicho Gabrielle hasta que cayó en la cuenta del contexto en que lo había dicho. Entonces soltó una risita.

—Tienes razón, te quiero, pero te voy a dar caña total con esto. Es demasiado bueno.

Gabrielle se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

—Estoy condenada —gimió, provocando las risas de las dos deidades nada misericordes.

Un movimiento en el vestíbulo hizo que Ch'uang se diera cuenta de lo próximo que estaba el Año Nuevo.

—Venid. Ya casi es Año Nuevo y no nos podemos perder los fuegos artificiales. Tengo entendido que los organizadores han echado el resto para que sean absolutamente espectaculares.

Las llevó rápidamente a la azotea del palacio momentos antes de la hora en que debían empezar los festejos. Las dos diosas se sentaron en unas cómodas poltronas en medio de la azotea, mientras que Gabrielle se acercó al borde para contemplar el inmenso gentío congregado en las calles de debajo.

Tenían una frasca de vino para compartir y varias cortesanas que se aseguraban de que sus copas estuvieran llenas y sus platos nunca se quedaran vacíos. Gabrielle se mantuvo aparte, notando las diferencias que había entre ella misma, la masa congregada debajo y las diosas que estaban a pocos metros detrás de ella. Volvió a sentir una vez más su soledad en el mundo y eso cimentó su decisión de salir de nuevo para intentar dar algún sentido a su existencia.

Detrás de ella, Dita y Ch'uang la miraban de vez en cuando al tiempo que observaban la celebración que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

—Sabes que se marcha —le comentó Ch'uang a Dita.

Dita asintió.

—Ya me lo figuraba. Ha aguantado mucho más de lo que me esperaba.

—La voy a echar de menos. Ha llegado a ser una buena amiga.

Dita asintió.

—Siempre lo ha sido. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Sabes dónde va?

—No, no exactamente, aunque sospecho que va a recorrer la muralla. Es la única cosa de la que hemos hablado que todavía no ha hecho. No te preocupes, Afrodita, estaré pendiente de ella como siempre he hecho por ti. —Ch'uang titubeó y luego se lanzó—. Ella no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

Dita la miró y vio su verdad reflejada en los ojos marrones que la miraban.

—No. —Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Y nunca lo sabrá.

Ch'uang aceptó la afirmación asintiendo en silencio y volvió a prestar atención al magnífico espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se desplegaba justo encima de ellas.

Dos días después, Gabrielle se marchó del palacio.

* * *

Gabrielle no daba crédito a lo bien que se sentía al volver a recorrer las calles y mezclarse con la gente. Hasta ahora, había rescatado a una gallina, detenido dos peleas, sacado a un niño del río e intercambiado una historia por alojamiento y comida. Ahora ya estaba avanzada la primera noche que pasaba de nuevo en el camino y se encontraba despierta por la pura emoción de volver a viajar.

—Debo de estar chiflada —se dijo a sí misma—. Lo tenía todo al alcance de la mano y sin embargo, prefiero estar aquí fuera arreglándomelas sola. —Se quedó dormida mientras lo pensaba, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin grandes emociones, pero Gabrielle volvía a sentir un aprecio por su vida que hacía tiempo que no sentía. _Esto_ era vivir, no leer sobre ello en la biblioteca de un palacio, aunque agradecía inmensamente el tiempo que había tenido para hacerlo. Necesitaba el descanso, pero había echado esto de menos.

El inconveniente era que aquí tenía que satisfacer su necesidad de sangre con más regularidad y hasta tenía que cazar para ello. Cuando estaba inmersa en su primera cacería, ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado. Y para Gabrielle, aquello iba a cambiar su mundo para siempre.

* * *

Gabrielle regresó de sus recuerdos con un respingo. Dejó a un lado el diario y se levantó de la cama, fue a la ventana y se quedó contemplando el agua iluminada por la luna. Las estrellas brillaban alrededor del orbe, y Gabrielle se quedó mirándolas largo rato, sonriendo por los recuerdos cuando encontró la Estrella Polar.

—Es una osa, guerrera.

Xena contempló el cielo nocturno y encontró fácilmente la Estrella Polar.

—Sigo diciendo que es un cucharón, Gabrielle —dijo con un leve suspiro. Era sobre todo en momentos como éste cuando su sensación de soledad le resultaba casi abrumadora. Echaba de menos a Gabrielle con un dolor constante, pero de noche, bajo las estrellas, el dolor se convertía en un profundo sufrimiento.

Todavía estaba por lo menos a un día entero de caminata de donde se esperaba encontrar a su familia adoptiva. Xena estaba deseando volver con la tribu cheyén. No sólo los había echado de menos, sino que ahora estaba bastante segura de que ellos tenían la respuesta a la pregunta de cómo había llegado a este sitio y época.

De repente, un aullido sobrenatural resonó por la llanura y le provocó escalofríos a Xena por la espalda. Se levantó de su petate y recorrió la oscuridad con los ojos. Un segundo alarido puso sus pies en marcha y echó a correr hacia el ruido antes de que su mente hubiera procesado sus intenciones.

Sus dos compañeros animales habían ido de caza en esa dirección, y se preguntó por un instante si ése era el grito de su presa. Pero su corazón sabía que no era así, y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzarlos.

Cuando llegó al pequeño claro donde estaban, Xena cayó de rodillas. En el suelo ante ella yacía el zorro, sangrando abundantemente y boqueando para respirar. Volvió los tristes ojos verdes hacia ella, transmitiéndole una verdad que no estaba dispuesta a admitir. Miró a la pantera y vio un dolor tan profundo que la atravesó con la precisión de un cuchillo.

Con cuidado, cogió al zorro y lo acunó en sus brazos. Contuvo la hemorragia y regresó a su campamento corriendo frenética. La pantera y ella llegaron a la vez, y tumbó al zorro delicadamente en su petate. La pantera se acurrucó protectora alrededor de su pareja todo lo que pudo y la miró con ojos suplicantes.

Con una mano, alcanzó su botiquín, eternamente agradecida por unas costumbres que llevaba arraigadas en la psique. Palpando, logró sacar aguja e hilo y luego, lo más deprisa que pudo, cosió las rajas que habían atravesado el bello pelaje rojo y habían desgarrado la carne y las venas del cuerpo del zorro.

La mente de Xena regresó al templo de curación de Tesalia, y se mordió los labios para impedir que las lágrimas le resbalaran por la cara. La respiración ronca y jadeante se parecía muchísimo a la respiración de Gabrielle justo antes de... morir... esa primera vez, y los recuerdos que le traía aún la quemaban con la misma fuerza de entonces.

—Ha perdido demasiada sangre... —masculló, sabiendo que poco se podía hacer y que casi no había esperanza de que sobreviviera. Una zarpa negra se posó en su rodilla y se volvió hacia el felino, que la miraba a su vez tristemente. Y sin que mediara palabra, Xena comprendió perfectamente lo que le pedía la pantera—. ¿Estás segura? —preguntó—. ¿Sabes lo que eso va a suponer... para los dos? —Pero mientras hablaba, notó que sus colmillos crecían para hacer frente a la necesidad que iba surgiendo en su interior por el olor cobrizo que la rodeaba y del que ahora era plenamente consciente.

Como respuesta, la pantera abrió la boca, mostrando sus propios colmillos y acercándose decidida a la muñeca de Xena.

—Está bien, Etor. Ya me entero. —Xena se quedó inmóvil un instante y luego cogió el cuchillo más afilado que tenía. Se preparó y se cortó la piel, llevó inmediatamente su muñeca a la boca del zorro y rezó para que al animal le quedaran fuerzas suficientes para beber de ella.

Notó que los labios del zorro le acariciaban la muñeca y vigiló cómo tragaba hasta que estuvo segura de que el zorro estaba obteniendo el sustento que necesitaba. Cuando empezó a notar que se le iba la cabeza, Xena se apartó y se vendó el corte, que ya sentía cómo se iba cerrando.

—Basta por ahora, Melo. Vamos a ocuparnos de limpiarte. —Fue a levantarse, pero sus piernas se negaron a sostenerla. En cambio, se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo y hurgó a ciegas en sus cosas. Cuando encontró la barra de ración que estaba buscando, Xena la cogió y empezó a comérsela. No era lo que necesitaba, pero le bastaría hasta que tuviera fuerzas suficientes para ir de caza.

De repente, un rollizo conejo cayó sobre el regazo de Xena, que habría pegado un respingo si no hubiera estado tan agotada. Había oído cómo se acercaba la pantera, por supuesto, pero no se esperaba que le fuera a dejar este regalo concreto en el regazo.

Sin pensar, Xena hundió los colmillos en el conejo y bebió hasta que el animal quedó desangrado. No era suficiente para recuperar lo que había perdido, pero le calmó el hambre lo bastante para poder funcionar con cierta normalidad.

Xena dejó al animal a un lado por el momento, pues sabía que tanto ella como la pantera necesitarían el sustento sólido que podía darles. Luego puso un poco de agua a calentar, para limpiar al zorro y a sí misma, y se puso a preparar el conejo para cocinarlo.

Despellejó al conejo y luego cortó una gran porción y la puso delante del felino. Cortó el resto en trozos y los puso en una segunda olla, a la que añadió un poco de especias y llenó de agua antes de ponerla al fuego y quitar la primera olla.

Alcanzó de nuevo su botiquín y sacó unos paños limpios de lino, los mojó y limpió con delicadeza la sangre que seguía cubriendo al zorro. Melo no se movió, sino que se quedó inmóvil para dejar que Xena lo limpiara con todo el cuidado y la atención que le fueron posibles.

Cuando terminó, Xena miró a los cansados ojos verdes del zorro.

—Ahora descansa, Melo. Etor y yo cuidaremos de ti.

La pantera volvió a colocarse protectora alrededor de su pareja y acarició suavemente con el hocico al zorro hasta que el pecho cubierto de pelo rojo se movió con la respiración profunda y regular del sueño. Entonces dos pares de ojos azules volvieron a encontrarse con dolorosa comprensión y el felino se puso a lamer con cuidado al zorro.

Xena removió el guiso que había empezado a hervir y se recostó, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Nunca hasta ahora había dejado que otro ser bebiera de ella y estaba más agotada de lo que jamás se habría imaginado que podría estar. Xena se concentró en no quedarse dormida, pues sabía que necesitaba comer y reponer lo que había perdido antes de rendirse al sueño que tiraba de ella con tanta desesperación.

El pinchazo de una garra afilada en la pierna sacó a Xena bruscamente del ligero adormecimiento en el que se había sumido y se dio cuenta de que su guiso estaba casi listo. Bajó la mirada, esperándose ver una zarpa negra apoyada en su pantorrilla. En cambio, Xena vio que los dos animales estaban entrelazados mientras dormían y que la respiración del zorro parecía haber recuperado un poco de fuerza. Sonrió, convencida por primera vez de que el pequeño animal podría llegar a sobrevivir.

Se sirvió una buena ración en su cuenco y apartó el resto del fuego. Entonces Xena comió rápida y metódicamente, advirtiendo distraída que al menos por una vez estaba más que tolerable. Cuando terminó, aclaró el cuenco con un poco de agua y lo colocó encima del resto del guiso para conservarlo para el desayuno. Luego se tumbó en las pieles y se dispuso a dormir, confiando en que sus instintos y los de la pantera no dejarían que les ocurriera nada entretanto.

* * *

La mañana llegó mucho más pronto de lo que Xena habría deseado, pero mucho más tarde de lo que se esperaba. El sol había salido del todo, aunque todavía era relativamente temprano. Sus ojos azules parpadearon bajo el sol mientras intentaba averiguar por qué exactamente seguía tan agotada.

Xena se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, frotándose la cara con una mano para intentar poner en marcha el cerebro. Cuando vio a sus compañeros, todavía dormidos y completamente entrelazados, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa triste al recordar las numerosas mañanas en que Gabrielle y ella hacían lo mismo. La única diferencia real era que la pantera estaba colocada alrededor del zorro: Gabrielle tendía a usar a Xena como a una almohada personal de cuerpo entero.

—Algún día, Gabrielle —susurró Xena para sí misma—, algún día volveremos a tener eso. Encontraré un modo de volver contigo.

El felino abrió los ojos y con infinito cuidado se puso a lamer al zorro de nuevo, animando tiernamente al animal más pequeño a que se despertara. De mala gana, los ojos verdes se abrieron un momento y luego el zorro se relajó con los cuidados de la pantera y se dejó arrebatar de nuevo por el sueño.

Xena acercó la olla de guiso al fuego para recalentarlo un poco sin que se hiciera demasiado. Luego cogió su toalla y su trozo de jabón y fue al riachuelo a lavarse.

Cuando regresó, el guiso borboteaba ligeramente y los dos animales volvían a estar profundamente dormidos. Comió y luego apartó dos porciones más pequeñas, una de las cuales era más que nada caldo, pues pensaba correctamente que el zorro necesitaría empezar a reponer fuerzas y sabía que tendría que volver a comer muy despacio. Incluso con la sangre de bacante que le había dado Xena y la inmortalidad que eso le había proporcionado, el zorro había sufrido unas heridas terribles e iba a tardar un poco en curarse.

Xena acarició el suave pelaje con la mano, agradecida de que tuviera el color rojo natural del pelo del zorro y no el rojo de la sangre que lo cubría la noche antes. Se preguntó distraída qué habría ocurrido para que el zorro resultara herido, y entonces los ojos verdes se abrieron de nuevo y Xena centró su atención en el animal que tenía bajo los dedos.

Oyó el gruñido y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo por lo mucho que la pantera le recordaba a sí misma. Xena se acordaba de las numerosas ocasiones en que había gruñido de esa misma forma cuando sentía que alguien o algo amenazaba a Gabrielle, incluso mucho después de saber que Gabrielle era más que capaz de defenderse sola y de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Xena miró a los ojos azules que la observaban de hito en hito.

—Etor, no voy a hacer daño a Melo. Ve a desayunar. —Señaló por encima del hombro el cuenco de estofado que había apartado para la pantera—. Yo tengo que comprobar que las cosas se están curando como es debido.

El felino le sostuvo la mirada a Xena durante un largo instante y entonces el zorro lo distrajo. Se comunicaron sin palabras y luego el felino se estiró, dirigió una última mirada a Xena y se trasladó al fuego y su desayuno.

Xena sonrió con sorna por lo conocida que le resultaba la situación y luego se volvió hacia Melo con ojos serios.

—Ya sabes lo que ha cambiado, ¿verdad? —dijo suavemente mientras examinaba los tejidos aún heridos, pero en proceso de rápida curación—. Sabes que ahora eres como yo. —Xena tragó con dificultad, esforzándose por mantener las lágrimas a raya—. Lo siento, Melo. No habría querido que te pasara esto... que os pasara esto... por nada del mundo. Pero Etor me lo pidió y no pude negarme.

Xena se apartó, recordando con demasiada claridad el dolor que sentía cada vez que perdía a Gabrielle por la razón que fuera, pero sobre todo cuando creía que la muerte la había vencido. Agitó los hombros, intentando librarse de la sensación de culpa que quería posarse firmemente sobre ellos, sabiendo que era algo de lo que nunca conseguiría escapar del todo.

Una caricia suave en la rodilla hizo que se volviera a fijar en el zorro y notó una vez más la inteligencia y la compasión que acechaban en esos ojos. _Igual que Gabrielle_ , fue lo único que pensó al ver que se llenaban de comprensión y perdón.

—Me alegro de que hayáis entrado en mi vida, Melo. Etor y tú habéis sido unos buenos amigos. Lo único que espero es que no me odiéis por esto más adelante.

La mirada no cambió y Xena se consoló con ello. El zorro cerró los ojos y se relajó con las caricias de Xena. La guerrera siguió tocándolo tranquilizadora al tiempo que examinaba las zonas que tan sólo la noche antes estaban destrozadas y abiertas. Ya estaban cerradas y la hinchazón había disminuido notablemente.

—Creo que nos quedaremos aquí otro día —comentó Xena en voz alta cuando terminó su examen—. A la velocidad que te estás curando, no tendrías problemas para moverte antes, pero yo me sentiría mucho mejor con otro día de descanso.

No era propio de ella, pero Xena sabía que los dos animales comprenderían su necesidad de descansar. El mero hecho de que se lo confesara en voz alta indicaba con precisión lo mucho que necesitaba darse un tiempo para recuperarse.

El felino limpió el cuenco a lametones y volvió con su pareja. El zorro observó los movimientos de la pantera y se apoyó cómodamente en el pelaje negro que le rodeó la espalda. Xena colocó el cuenco de caldo apoyado en ángulo sobre la zarpa de la pantera, llevándose a cambio una mirada que habría podido cortar la leche.

—Vale, vale. Díselo a alguien que no te conozca, colega.

La mirada se volvió resignada y Xena no pudo evitar echarse a reír suavemente.

Observó con paciencia mientras el zorro se tomaba el caldo despacio y luego le dio un poco de agua al animal. Cuando Xena estuvo segura de que había hecho todo lo que podía por el momento, recogió los dos cuencos y la cantimplora y se trasladó al riachuelo. Al poco, había terminado con sus tareas y estaba de vuelta en el campamento.

Todo estaba en orden y sus cuchillos estaban tan afilados como le había sido posible, tratándose de hueso. No tenía suficiente munición para el rifle como para poder hacer gran cosa con él y, a decir verdad, seguía agotada por la experiencia de la noche anterior.

Xena oyó otro gruñido suave procedente de la pantera y al levantar la vista, unos ojos azules bastante iracundos la dejaron clavada en el sitio. Notó que se le subía la ceja como respuesta.

—¿Qué? —Se sentía igual que cuando Gabrielle la miraba de esa forma, y estaba tratando de averiguar qué había hecho exactamente para merecerse tal mirada.

La pantera se quedó mirándola con intención y luego posó la vista en el petate vacío. Xena había colocado pulcramente la piel y las mantas cuando decidió que se iban a quedar un día más. Siguió la mirada del felino hasta la cama hecha y luego miró a los ojos de frente cuando volvieron a centrarse en ella. La pantera levantó el labio apenas lo suficiente para mostrar un atisbo de colmillo y Xena alzó las manos con exasperación cuando del pecho negro salió un grave gruñido.

—¡Está bien! —dijo, sin darse cuenta de lo que se parecía a Gabrielle al decirlo—. ¡No hay nada como que te obliguen a hacer algo! —Se tumbó y se estiró, nada dispuesta a reconocer, ni siquiera ante sí misma, cuánto necesitaba el descanso. Cerró los ojos y casi gimió por el gusto que le daba el simple hecho de descansar. Entonces se incorporó y señaló al felino con el dedo—. ¡Tú vigila! —Luego ahuecó el extremo que usaba como almohada y se tapó con las mantas hasta los hombros, sin dejar de refunfuñar y murmurar por lo bajo. Se quedó dormida antes de que su cabeza se posara en la piel.

Los dos animales intercambiaron una mirada y de los dos salió un trueno sordo que se podría haber tomado fácilmente por una carcajada, un sonido doble que resonaba en contrapunto el uno con el otro para crear su propia música. Luego la pantera empujó suavemente al zorro para que cerrara los ojos de nuevo y, con un suspiro de exasperación, el zorro volvió a su sueño curativo. Y unos firmes ojos azules mantuvieron la vigilancia en el campamento silencioso.

* * *

Era de día otra vez cuando Xena abrió los ojos, aunque lo único por lo que lo sabía era por el levísimo aclaramiento del cielo hacia el este y por lo absolutamente descansado y recuperado que se sentía su cuerpo. Miró a sus compañeros, que seguían con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo. Cuando parpadeó, se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban, y se maravilló una vez más por lo mucho que se parecían los dos compañeros animales a Gabrielle y a ella. No sólo por los ojos y el colorido, sino también por su personalidad y su actitud.

—Ojala hubiera un modo para que ella os pudiera conocer. Creo que le encantaría la idea de tener mascotas y os adoptaría a los dos al instante.

Xena se estiró y se quejó cuando su columna vertebral crujió y volvió a colocarse en su sitio.

—Me estoy haciendo demasiado vieja para esto —rezongó al tiempo que se levantaba del petate y se trasladaba al otro lado del fuego. Unos brillantes ojos verdes la miraron parpadeando y Xena sonrió por reflejo inconsciente y luego se arrodilló al lado del zorro y acarició el suave pelaje con mano delicada—. Déjame ver, Melo —dijo Xena, colocando al zorro boca arriba para poder examinarle el pecho. Pasó las manos por el suave pelo nuevo, incapaz de encontrar ni la más mínima señal de daños. Se quitó el vendaje de la muñeca y no encontró rastro del corte que se había hecho dos noches antes—. Bueno —comentó—, supongo que alguna ventaja tiene que tener esto de ser bacante. Me parece que esto contesta la pregunta sobre la inmortalidad, ¿eh? —Miró a Melo con tristes ojos azules—. Lo siento —susurró—. Está bien —continuó, pasándose las manos por el pelo al levantarse—. Creo que hoy estamos listos para viajar. Voy a lavarme y a ver si podemos llegar al campamento de invierno.

No tardó mucho, y al poco Xena se adentraba por la pradera. Los animales caminaron apaciblemente a su lado durante un rato, pero luego al zorro le entró la necesidad de explorar. Sin pensar, echó a correr, y la pantera gruñó y corrió detrás para alcanzarlo. El zorro nunca había tomado la iniciativa hasta ahora y el felino no sabía qué pensar. Con una evidente mirada de furia dirigida a Xena, la pantera siguió a su pareja por el campo abierto. Xena se echó a reír.

—Ah, Etor. No tienes ni idea de la que te espera ahora —comentó Xena distraída con una sonrisa. Recordaba con afecto sus propias experiencias con Gabrielle cuando la bardo empezó a tomar decisiones por su cuenta. Los meros recuerdos de lo que habían tenido y de lo que Xena deseaba desesperadamente recuperar dieron alas a sus pies, y al poco descubrió que estaba corriendo por el simple hecho de que así le parecía que se acercaba más a su meta.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en contagiarse y la cosa se convirtió en una especie de carrera. La pantera se había puesto naturalmente en cabeza y de repente, el zorro saltó delante y echó a correr como el viento, hasta convertirse en un borrón indistinguible. El felino se detuvo tan deprisa que pegó una voltereta en el suelo y aterrizó sobre las patas, siguiendo con los ojos a su pareja sin dar crédito.

El zorro notó la mirada de la pantera, se dio la vuelta y regresó a toda prisa al lado del felino. El animal más pequeño tenía toda la intención de acariciar a su pareja con el morro, pero un gruñido grave de la pantera detuvo al zorro en seco. El zorro se sentó y ladeó la cabeza roja, mirando interrogante a la pantera, con cara de curiosidad. Xena se quedó atrás observando lo que ocurría con interés.

La pantera dio vueltas alrededor del zorro, olisqueándolo pensativa. De su garganta brotó otro gruñido grave y luego el felino se volvió y se apartó del zorro, alejándose solo por la pradera.

El zorro se volvió hacia Xena y miró a la guerrera con ojos tristes. Xena se puso de rodillas para colocarse más cerca del nivel de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Melo. No sé cómo mejorar la situación. Me temo que es una cuestión de orgullo guerrero y Etor tendrá que acabar por aceptarlo. Pero no sé cuánto tardará en hacerlo. —Miró a su alrededor y advirtió que la pantera se acercaba despacio lo suficiente para tenerlos a los dos al alcance del oído y de la vista—. Vamos —dijo, levantándose y echando a andar hacia la pantera—. Todavía nos queda bastante camino.

El día avanzó despacio, y la pantera caminaba siempre a suficiente distancia por delante de Xena y del zorro para mantenerse aparte. Cuando ya estaba avanzada la tarde, Xena divisó una pequeña nube en el horizonte y supo que estaba cerca del campamento de invierno.

Ya estaba casi oscuro cuando Xena llegó a los límites del campamento con Melo a su lado y fue recibida con afecto por muchos miembros de la tribu. Hotassa fue la primera en saludarla.

—Va'ôhtama ma'pa'o, Zee-nah. —Cogió las manos de la guerrera y Xena sonrió ampliamente, contenta de estar de vuelta con la gente a quien consideraba sus amigos y familia. Hotassa indicó la ropa nueva de Xena con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Hotassa —respondió automáticamente, y entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía pensaba y hablaba en el extraño idioma que le había enseñado Ari con tanta paciencia. La mujer india abrió mucho los ojos y habló antes de que Xena pudiera disculparse.

—¿Hablar blanco ahora? —preguntó entrecortadamente, pero con suficiente claridad para que Xena la entendiera.

Xena asintió.

—Bien —dijo Hotassa con firmeza, sorprendiendo un poco a Xena con su vehemencia—. Todo más fácil para ti. —La mujer mayor miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que el zorro seguía al lado de Xena mientras que la pantera ya se había acomodado junto al fuego y parecía malhumorada. Hotassa dirigió a Xena una mirada interrogante. Xena hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia, pero Hotassa comprendió perfectamente la respuesta y se echó a reír—. Cosas de amor. Ven —dijo con un gesto y llevó a Xena hasta su hoguera.

El chamán ya estaba sentado y le indicó que tomara asiento. Xena dejó sus pertrechos de viaje en el suelo detrás de ella y se sentó, un poco sorprendida cuando el zorro se sentó a su lado y le puso la cabeza en el regazo. Casi sin darse cuenta, Xena se puso a acariciar el suave pelo rojo que tenía bajo los dedos, notó que Melo se relajaba con sus caricias y sintió que la invadía la misma sensación de paz.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio un rato y luego el chamán señaló primero al zorro y luego a la pantera.

—¿Pelea?

Xena hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No, Keto. Más bien orgullo.

El anciano chamán paseó la mirada entre los dos animales y gruñó.

—Cómo no —rezongó tan bajo que ni siquiera Xena supo muy bien qué había dicho. Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellos mientras Hotassa les servía la cena. Xena hizo ademán de protestar, pero un fuerte apretón en el hombro detuvo sus palabras antes de que pudiera formarlas y mucho menos pronunciarlas. De modo que aceptó el cuenco y agradeció el calor y los sabores que le proporcionó la comida.

—¿Buena caza? —preguntó Keto cuando terminó y dejó el cuenco vacío a un lado. Sacó una pipa de la faltriquera, así como tabaco, la llenó apretadamente y la encendió con un palito que había cogido con este fin. Fumó unos instantes y eso le dio tiempo a Xena para pensarse cuidadosamente la respuesta.

Estaba bastante segura de que si mencionaba su nombre, reconocerían a Ari. De hecho, tenía la sospecha de que Hotassa ya sabía que Xena había conocido a Ari. No podía explicarlo más que como una sensación, pero había aprendido a fiarse de su instinto y decidió hablar con Hotassa de ello en privado. Mientras, volvió a prestar atención a Keto.

—Sí —respondió por fin—. Pero creo que pasaré aquí el invierno. Empezaré de nuevo en primavera.

—Bien —replicó él, tras lo cual aspiró con fuerza de la pipa y se la pasó. Xena la aceptó y aspiró con más suavidad, dejando vagar sus pensamientos. Por fin, sintió que se adentraba en una bruma reparadora y pronunció las palabras que llevaba varios días pensando, pero que sólo ahora tenía oportunidad de dejar escapar.

—Keto, ¿quieres guiarme en la búsqueda de una visión? Creo que mis respuestas pueden estar más cerca de lo que pensaba. Creo que pueden estar aquí.

El chamán siguió fumando su pipa mientras pensaba en sus palabras, tanto expresas como implícitas. Se había preguntado si se lo pediría: él mismo había visto cosas en su reciente búsqueda de una visión que ella iba a necesitar saber. Probablemente éste sería el mejor método para que las descubriera.

Era inusual, aunque no totalmente inaudito, que una mujer emprendiera la búsqueda de una visión. Sin embargo, la ceremonia masculina era distinta de la femenina, y debido a su condición de guerrera dentro de la comunidad, Xena tendría que seguir la ceremonia masculina para encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

Por fin la pipa se terminó y Keto la golpeó en el suelo para vaciarla de las pocas cenizas que quedaban. Entonces se volvió para mirar a Xena, quien le devolvió la mirada con igual firmeza. Él sonrió, contento por lo que veía en su alma, y asintió.

—Lo haré —fue lo único que dijo por fin.

Entonces Xena sonrió un momento a su vez, sintiendo oleadas palpables de alivio.

—Gracias, Keto —fue lo único que dijo en voz alta, aunque el chamán sentía lo importante que era para ella. Hizo ademán de levantarse y él le puso una mano en la rodilla, deteniendo sus movimientos. Ella lo miró de nuevo, interrogante.

Keto señaló primero al zorro y luego a su pareja, sentada a cierta distancia junto a la tienda de Xena.

—Arregla.

Una ceja oscura se alzó con una pregunta silenciosa.

Él volvió a señalarlos.

—Arregla. Arregla primero. Los necesitas en búsqueda.

Era el máximo número de palabras que le había oído Xena pronunciar seguidas de una sola vez, y asintió con seriedad.

—Lo haré, Keto —dijo al levantarse, y se alejó saludándolo con la cabeza de regreso a su propia tienda. Sólo entonces se dijo a sí misma—: En cuanto se me ocurra cómo. —Entonces se agachó para pasar por su puerta, agradecida de que el clan hubiera estado preparado para su regreso. Tomó nota mental para preguntarle a Keto sobre ese tema cuando volvieran a hablar.

Xena se trasladó a las pieles que ya estaban extendidas para su uso y se tumbó con un suspiro de satisfacción. Se quedó así un rato, medio dormida, y entonces un roce le llamó la atención. Xena entreabrió apenas los ojos y los mantuvo medio cerrados mientras observaba lo que ocurría en la entrada.

El zorro la había seguido al interior de la pequeña vivienda, satisfecho con echarse cerca de la entrada. La pantera permaneció sin moverse fuera y el zorro contempló la entrada con ojos anhelantes hasta que por fin soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos verdes.

Pasó el tiempo, y cuando todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, la pantera entró sigilosamente y se quedó al lado del zorro, mirando apenada a su pareja. No se movió ni tocó al animal más pequeño hasta que los ojos verdes se abrieron. Con una simple mirada, el zorro dio a la pantera la seguridad que buscaba y el felino ocupó inmediatamente su puesto cerca del zorro, rodeando protector a su pequeño compañero con su cuerpo más grande, y se puso a lamerlo con delicadeza. El zorro cerró los ojos muy contento y Xena sonrió.

—Y a veces —susurró para sí misma—, se tiene una suerte increíble.

Entonces cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sueños la llevaran a un lugar donde Gabrielle y ella seguían juntas en vida.

* * *

La oscuridad de primeras horas de la mañana quedó rota por los gritos estridentes de unos asaltantes. No estaba claro quiénes eran los atacantes, pero eso daba igual. Estaba muy claro que estaban causando estragos.

Xena salió corriendo de su tienda y al instante se encontró en medio de la batalla. Inmediatamente, echó en falta su espada y su chakram, pero adaptó su estilo de lucha fácilmente para utilizar las armas que se iba encontrando.

Cuando estaba en pleno combate, derribando enemigos a derecha e izquierda, un movimiento le llamó la atención por el rabillo del ojo. Levantó la mano de golpe y el hombre con el que estaba luchando se quedó tan pasmado por ello que se paró en seco y se volvió hacia la escena a la que Xena se dirigía ahora con paso firme.

Xena avanzó muy decidida, quitando hombres de en medio con golpes que mataban o herían, dependiendo de dónde cayeran. Había visto cómo ocurría todo y esperaba contra toda esperanza haberlo interpretado mal.

En los pocos segundos que tardó en cruzar de un lado del campamento al otro, la lucha se convirtió en algo lejano y el silencio que inundó sus oídos le resultó ensordecedor por su pura quietud. Se oía una respiración agitada, y Xena cerró los ojos al llegar al sitio donde habían caído sus compañeros animales.

La pantera estaba agazapada encima del zorro y de su pecho brotaba un lamento grave mientras sus ojos atormentados se posaban en los de Xena. Con delicadeza, apartó al felino a un lado y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que el zorro se había interpuesto entre la pantera y el cuchillo que ahora estaba clavado en su propio pecho cubierto de pelo rojo. Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, Xena vio que el dueño del cuchillo había muerto dolorosamente víctima de los afilados colmillos del felino. También vio que su clan empezaba a retirar los cuerpos de sus caídos y de los pocos que los atacantes que habían escapado habían dejado atrás.

Xena cogió al zorro en brazos con ternura y se dirigió a su tienda, con la pantera literalmente pegada a su rodilla. Entró agachándose por la puerta y colocó al pequeño animal sobre las pieles y luego buscó rápidamente las cosas que necesitaba para cerrar lo que sería una herida abierta cuando retirara el cuchillo.

Con dedos expertos fue recorriendo el pelaje, contenta de ver que no había más daños. Xena miró seriamente a los ojos verdes aturdidos de dolor.

—Sé por qué lo has hecho, Melo, y no puedo echártelo en cara. Pero tienes que aprender a quitarte de en medio un poco más deprisa. Puede que ahora seas inmortal, pero no eres invencible, y esto te va a doler como el fuego mismo del Hades.

El zorro cerró los ojos aceptando una verdad que ya comprendía demasiado bien, y Xena abrió el odre de vino. Extrajo el cuchillo y echó el alcohol, con la esperanza de acabar con cualquier infección antes de que se cerrara la herida. El zorro apenas se movió, aunque la respiración se le aceleró exponencialmente con respecto al tremendo dolor que sentía. Xena se trasladó hasta la cantimplora de agua que tenía calentándose cerca del fuego y echó una buena cantidad por encima del pelaje empapado en sangre. A los pocos minutos, era imposible saber hasta qué punto había estado herido el zorro, salvo por el corte abierto que tenía en el pecho, pero que ya no sangraba.

—Melo, voy a tener que coserte esto.

Un suspiro fue la única indicación de que las suaves palabras habían sido oídas, y Xena sacó rápidamente el hilo y la aguja de su botiquín y cosió la carne desgarrada. Al poco, la única señal de los daños sufridos era una fina línea roja que atravesaba el pelaje del zorro en un ángulo extraño.

—Bueno, ahora quiero que descanses y te tomes con calma el resto del día. Diremos que sólo ha sido un arañazo, pero tienes que tener más cuidado. Lo que somos nos hace diferentes e incluso aquí, en una comunidad llena de aceptación, puede hacer que nos persigan porque nos vean como una amenaza. —La tristeza de sus ojos se reflejaba en los del zorro—. Etor... —Pero su orden no era necesaria. La pantera ya se había acurrucado alrededor de su pareja y había emprendido el tierno lavado que permitía al zorro relajarse y quedarse dormido. Xena sonrió levemente por el cuadro que hacían los dos juntos y luego salió de su tienda para ayudar en lo que pudiera a la tribu.

Sorprendentemente, había muy pocas bajas reales. La mayoría eran atacantes a quienes ella había matado al correr junto a Melo. Por lo demás, había algunas heridas y daños colaterales, pero nada que no se pudiera reparar con facilidad. Xena pensó que aquello era muy extraño, pero entonces la llamaron para que ayudara con un hueso roto y se distrajo.

* * *

Hacia media tarde, el campamento volvía a estar limpio y en orden. Todos los heridos estaban atendidos y se habían llevado a los atacantes muertos. Xena estaba comprobando cómo estaba Melo cuando una suave llamada a su puerta le llamó la atención.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, y esperó a que el faldón se echara a un lado.

Hotassa cruzó el umbral con un gran cuenco de algo caliente y aromático. A Xena le rugió el estómago como reacción a los olores que emitía y Hotassa se echó a reír comprensiva. Indicó a los dos animales que seguían acurrucados el uno alrededor del otro.

—¿Mejor ya?

Xena cogió el cuenco que se le tendía y se puso a comer. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de intentar compartir. Así no se hacían las cosas en esta sociedad y ella siempre, _siempre_ recordaba su condición de invitada, por muy aceptada que fuera.

—Sí —dijo con la boca llena mientras seguía comiendo.

—Bien —respondió Hotassa mientras veía cómo se despertaban a la vez y se acariciaban tiernamente con el morro—. Keto dice empezar búsqueda esta noche. Así Zee-nah descansar ahora.

La guerrera asintió y colocó el cuenco medio lleno delante del zorro y la pantera. Luego se trasladó a su camastro y se tumbó, dejando que su mente flotara libre y la adormeciera. Hotassa observó lo que hacía con interés y vio que los guías espirituales de Xena terminaban de comer a la vez y volvían a quedarse dormidos casi simultáneamente. La mujer mayor apartó el pelo de la cara de Xena y subió las pieles para taparla antes de recoger el cuenco y salir de nuevo al frío viento de octubre.

* * *

Cayó la noche y Xena se despertó y empezó a prepararse para el ritual. Se bañó con el agua tibia que le habían traído y luego se vistió con el taparrabos que le habían dado. La luna estaba casi en lo alto cuando se envolvió en su piel de búfalo y salió de su tienda con sus dos compañeros pegados a ella.

La gente se apartó de ella con respeto, al ver cuál era su intención. Cuando llegó a la hoguera de Keto, esperó a que la invitara a sentarse con él. Pero en cambio, se levantó para recibirla y se puso a cantar en voz baja, purificándola con el humo del fuego y de la pipa que sostenía encendida en las manos.

Xena mantuvo la mirada al frente, suponiendo que esto era parte del ritual. Por fin, cuando Keto terminó, bajó la voz aún más, hasta que sólo se oyó un susurro. Le explicó en términos muy sencillos lo que tenía que hacer y le entregó una bolsita de piel llena de tabaco y una pipa y luego la condujo hasta la choza del sudor. Aquí se quedaría sola para buscar su visión hasta que saliera para pedir consejo.

Hotassa le entregó un odre lleno de agua. Se lo rellenarían con regularidad hasta que Xena saliera de la choza cuando su búsqueda estuviera terminada. Aparte de eso, no recibiría alimento alguno.

Justo cuando Xena estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral para emprender su viaje, levantó los ojos al cielo nocturno. Una estela luminosa le llamó la atención y a primera vista pensó que era una estrella fugaz. Pero mientras observaba cómo cruzaba el cielo despacio, se dio cuenta de que era otra cosa. Entonces entró en la choza del sudor, con la esperanza de hallar las respuestas que necesitaba para volver a casa con Gabrielle.


	12. Capítulo 11

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

* * *

Gabrielle se quedó mirando cómo el cometa emprendía otra noche de viaje dejando su estela a través de los cielos, y se preguntó distraída cuántas veces lo había visto a lo largo de su vida y sintió curiosidad por lo que pensaría Xena sobre este fenómeno. Si lo había calculado bien, estaría empezando a verse en los Estados Unidos. Su viaje hacia el oeste le permitiría verlo durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras lo miraba, su mente regresó a sus viajes por China y a su primer encuentro con un rostro muy querido e inesperado de su pasado.

* * *

Su paso era sigiloso y seguro: su habilidad como rastreadora se había afinado hasta convertirse en un arte tras cientos de años de práctica. Aunque no la hubiera utilizado durante casi cien años, eso no disminuía el conocimiento tan duramente adquirido, y volvió a ejecutar los conocidos movimientos con facilidad.

Ahora se acercó a su presa con precisión y cuando estaba a punto de matarla, sintió más que nada otra presencia en el bosque con ella. Esperó, inmóvil, para descubrir las intenciones del ser que de repente parecía compartir su caza. Por mucho que necesitara el alimento que le daría el animal, no podía permitirse quedar expuesta ante los mortales que la rodeaban. Aunque en realidad no podían matarla, puesto que las dríadas se habían convertido en polvo siglos atrás, podían hacerle la vida insoportable hasta el punto de no poder quedarse allí. Y Gabrielle tenía grandes deseos de recorrer la muralla antes de marcharse de China.

Esperó lo que a sus sentidos hambrientos de sangre les pareció una eternidad hasta que la impresión de tener otro humano cerca desapareció de su consciencia. Su presa seguía ajena a su presencia y Gabrielle tomó lo que necesitaba rápida y misericordiosamente. El animal no sintió el menor dolor y Gabrielle le dio las gracias mientras se bebía su fuerza vital.

Cuando terminó, agachó la cabeza muy apenada. De todas las facetas distintas de la inmortalidad que la hacían sufrir, ésta era probablemente la que más despreciaba. Hacía que se sintiera culpable y avergonzada, aunque su mente sabía que no lo había elegido y escapaba a su control. No podía evitar el dolor que sentía en el corazón.

De repente, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y al instante se dio cuenta de que una vez más no estaba sola. Miró a su alrededor y sus sentidos recién aumentados le permitieron localizar la posición del intruso sin dilación. Se quedó mirando fijamente el punto donde segundos antes no había nada y clavó allí su feroz mirada. Gabrielle sabía que si el ser humano veía el fuego de sus ojos, huiría aterrorizado, y se obligó a adoptar una calma inmóvil.

Sintió que se le enfriaba la sangre y que sus ojos empezaban a recuperar su color verde natural y entonces la sombra se transformó en una figura que reconoció. Con un gritito de alegría, Gabrielle corrió directa a los brazos que estaban abiertos de par en par para recibirla.

—¡Cecrops!

El hombretón se echó a reír a carcajadas y la abrazó lo más fuerte que se atrevió para no hacerle daño.

—Ah, pequeña —dijo cuando volvió a dejarla en el suelo y alargó una mano para quitarle un poco de sangre de los labios—. Parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar. Pero —añadió cuando ella apartó los ojos de los suyos, y le cogió la barbilla y le levantó la cara, dándole golpecitos suaves con un dedo hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—. Te he echado de menos —añadió con sinceridad—. He echado de menos muchas cosas. ¿Quieres acampar conmigo? Sé hacer un estofado de conejo riquísimo. —Indicó el animal que ahora yacía abandonado a un lado.

Gabrielle no pudo reprimir la sonrisa pícara que asomó a sus labios.

—¿Nada de pescado, entonces?

Cecrops se echó a reír de nuevo.

—No, si puedo evitarlo.

Ella se rió con él y lo llevó hasta su organizado campamento. Él recogió el conejo al pasar y no tardó nada en prepararlo cuando llegaron al campamento de Gabrielle. Al cabo de unos segundos, aparentemente, el apetitoso aroma a estofado de conejo flotaba en el aire y ambos inmortales olisquearon con placer.

—Sabes —comentó Cecrops de pasada—, comer es uno de los atributos mortales que más me gusta como inmortal. La verdad es que no lo necesito, pero cómo disfruto con ello.

—Mmm —asintió Gabrielle—. Yo también. Es una de las pocas cosas que me recuerdan que hubo un tiempo en que era un ser humano normal.

Cecrops captó los numerosos significados que había detrás de sus palabras y vio el peso de los años y la experiencia en sus ojos. _Sabía_ lo que ser inmortal podía suponer para el alma y se preguntó qué había ocurrido para empañar el alma que había sido ella en su juventud. Por supuesto, pensó, podía tener mucho que ver con cierta guerrera que evidentemente ya no estaba en su vida.

Cecrops carraspeó.

—Ni te imaginas la sorpresa que me he llevado al verte. Había oído historias sobre una feroz guerrera, maestra y sanadora, y decidí venir para ver en persona a este dechado de virtudes. Algunas de las descripciones parecían retratar a alguien a quien conocí en otra época, pero las probabilidades de que se tratara de la persona a quien me recordaban eran imposibles. —Se echó a reír suavemente—. Al menos, eso creía yo.

—Pero no te esperabas encontrarme a mí, ¿a que no? —preguntó ella con tono apagado.

—No, sola no —replicó él con seriedad—. ¿Quieres contármelo, pequeña?

Gabrielle suspiró. Incluso después de más de mil años como bacante, no se sentía cómoda del todo viviendo con esa condición y mucho menos hablando de ella. Era como quedar expuesta al mundo, y se movió un poco incómoda.

Cecrops alzó las grandes manos y cogió las suyas.

—Gabrielle —dijo con tono grave, y la cabeza rubia se alzó al oír la inusitada expresión. Rara vez la había llamado por su nombre—. No pretendía incomodarte. He pensado que compartir con alguien que casi entiende... que _entiende_ al menos parte de lo que estás pasando, podría ayudarte. Puedes contármelo todo o muy poco, como quieras. O nada en absoluto... tú decides. Aunque sólo sea, podemos intercambiar historias de las cosas que hemos visto y oído desde que nos separamos. Sólo con eso tendríamos conversación para varios meses.

Gabrielle se echó a reír suavemente.

—Oh, como poco. Ya sabes cómo me pongo si tengo una buena historia que contar.

Cecrops se echó a reír a carcajadas, contento de ver que Gabrielle se animaba un poco.

—Escucha, pequeña... empiezo yo primero. ¿Has pasado por Europa últimamente?

Gabrielle dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Hace ya varios cientos de años, creo. El paso de los años no se distingue bien al cabo de un tiempo. Me habría perdido el milenio de no ser por Ch'uang-Mu.

—Ch'uang-Mu... ¿la diosa china del amor?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Entre otras cosas, sí.

—Pero bueno, pequeña. Menudas compañías frecuentas. —La miró enarcando una ceja—. ¿Parte de tu larga historia?

—Mmmm.

—Pues entonces, deja que te cuente mi experiencia cuando quise enseñarles a los bárbaros de Europa el arte de la rotación de cultivos.

Gabrielle no dijo nada, pero se recostó y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

* * *

—... así que imagínate a mí hundido hasta las caderas en el fango intentando explicarle al granjero que no se puede rotar a los cerdos. —Cecrops se echó a reír con ganas al recordarlo y Gabrielle se rió con la historia, que era lo que él pretendía. Rellenó sus cuencos con los últimos restos del estofado de conejo—. Ni te cuento lo que tardé en reunir a esos malditos cerdos.

Gabrielle se tapó la boca con la mano para contener las carcajadas y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con la otra mano antes de aceptar el cuenco que le ofrecía Cecrops.

—Por los dioses, es la cosa más graciosa que he oído desde hace tiempo —dijo Gabrielle cuando por fin estuvo segura de que podía hablar—. Aunque yo también te podría contar cada cosa...

—Por favor, hazlo —la insto Cecrops—. Al fin y al cabo, te toca a ti.

Gabrielle asintió en silencio.

—Supongo que sí. —Se calló y se quedó largo rato contemplando las estrellas, con la esperanza de hallar una respuesta en ellas, luego suspiró a regañadientes y dejó a un lado el cuenco de estofado, que no había tocado. Entrelazó las manos y dijo suavemente—: Seguramente lo mejor será que empiece por el principio. —Suspiró de nuevo y se miró las manos entrelazadas.

—Gabrielle —dijo Cecrops en voz baja al tiempo que volvía a cogerle las manos para tranquilizarla.

Ella apartó una mano, le dio unas palmaditas en las suyas y luego las cubrió delicadamente.

—Lo siento. Es que esto es tan difícil... todavía... y tan personal para mí. Nunca... nunca he tenido que... compartir... esto con nadie, y desde luego nadie ha estado nunca en situación de... comprender mi historia en absoluto. Sobre todo desde el punto de vista de un inmortal... o de una bacante. —Masculló esto último por lo bajo, pero Cecrops la oyó claramente.

—Supongo que fue una sorpresa inesperada y desagradable —dijo con calma, con la esperanza de tranquilizar a Gabrielle. Nunca la había visto tan aturdida, ni siquiera cuando sabía que se había quedado atrapada en un barco maldito para siempre, con el mareo, el pulpo crudo y todo.

—Bueno, desde luego no era algo que me esperara oír, sobre todo dadas las circunstancias. —Frunció el ceño al ver que él arrugaba la frente—. Deja que te cuente la historia desde el principio. Así lo entenderás mucho mejor.

Él asintió, llenó sus tazas de té humeante, se reclinó y le hizo un gesto para que empezara.

—Bueno, tienes que entender que seguramente habríamos acabado por enfrentarnos a la verdad, pero en ese momento, era fácil atribuirlo a la excitación del combate. Cuando hicimos nuestro fatídico y desastroso viaje a Japa, la cosa hizo crisis y ocupó el primer plano de nuestra vida...

* * *

—¿Así que nunca sospechaste que eras inmortal?

Ella se daba cuenta de que él quería saber el resto, pero era demasiado caballeroso y tenía cientos de años de autocontrol en su haber para sacar el tema. Se lo agradecía, porque lo que Xena y ella habían compartido juntas siempre había sido intensamente privado. Cuando la sed de sangre salía a la luz, esa intensidad se transformaba en una ferocidad que incluso ahora, sentada apaciblemente junto al fuego con su amante todavía a cientos de años de distancia de ella, provocaba un fuego conocido en la sangre de Gabrielle.

—No. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que morimos, ¿por qué iba a sospecharlo?

Él asintió sabiamente, pues comprendía muy bien lo que decía. Él siempre había sabido que era inmortal, desde el momento en que Atenea le concedió ese don. No era algo que hubiera descubierto a base de experimentos.

Se quedó callado mientras ella se terminaba el estofado ya frío y se bebía el té. La observó atentamente, fijándose en la madurez que distinguía sus rasgos y su lenguaje corporal, y dedicó un recuerdo fugaz a la joven que había conocido.

—Has sufrido mucho, pequeña. Y encima sola... Dime, ¿qué haces para tener compañía? —Una pregunta muy osada, pero las posibilidades no aprovechadas eran las únicas que se debían lamentar.

Gabrielle lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Vamos, Gabrielle... eres una mujer de mundo. No me vas a decir que no tienes necesidades, deseos...

Gabrielle se levantó de su asiento junto al fuego y se puso a dar vueltas.

—Sí, los tengo, pero hasta que encuentre a Xena, esas necesidades y deseos son exclusivamente asunto mío. —Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sin darse cuenta de la imagen que creaba iluminada por el fuego y sin ver cómo se le dilataban a Cecrops las aletas de la nariz al debatirse con sus propios deseos ocultos.

Regresó a la hoguera y se volvió hacia el bosque, concentrándose en la oscuridad que había más allá de donde le alcanzaba la vista.

—Lo que teníamos era... indescriptible, y no voy a conformarme con nada menos que eso. No puedo dar menos de todo lo que soy, y eso no se lo puedo dar a nadie salvo a Xena. No es justo para mí y no es justo para nadie más en caso de intentarlo.

A Gabrielle se le hundieron los hombros y luego se le pusieron rígidos cuando Cecrops posó las manos ligeramente sobre ellos.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Sabía que lo que teníais era fuerte, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan absoluto. Te pido disculpas por haberte disgustado tanto.

Ella se volvió para abrazarlo y él la estrechó con firmeza, pero con ternura.

—No me has disgustado —replicó suavemente—. Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí conmigo, aunque sólo sea por un tiempo.

—Yo también, pequeña. Y si perdonas a un viejo por disgustarte, sí que me gustaría quedarme un tiempo. Hace mucho que no veo una cara amiga.

Gabrielle sintió curiosidad por ese comentario, pues estaba bastante segura de que las caras amigas a las que se refería eran las de otros inmortales y de una infrecuencia absoluta. Pero no dijo nada, pues en ese momento se sentía demasiado aliviada al ver que la conversación había terminado. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel por haber revelado tanto de sí misma y estaba totalmente agotada como hacía años que no lo estaba. En realidad, lo único que quería ahora mismo era dormir.

Cecrops notó su fatiga sin dificultad y la levantó en brazos sin hacer caso de sus protestas.

—Sshh, pequeña. No nos ocurre a menudo, pero cuando pasa, tenemos que dejar que siga su curso. Esta vez es culpa mía, así que déjame hacer lo que pueda para arreglarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ya estaba en el lado de la hoguera que le correspondía a ella y la depositó con cuidado en las pieles ya preparadas. La tapó y luego se trasladó a su lado de la hoguera, para darle toda la intimidad posible. Esa noche estuvo largo rato contemplando el fuego y dejando a un lado sueños que ahora sabía que nunca podrían realizarse. Cuando por fin cerró los ojos, fue con cierta tristeza y melancolía, pero también con una paz que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. La amistad era algo que apreciaba enormemente, y se alegraba de haber vuelto a encontrar ésta, por inesperadas y dolorosas que fueran las circunstancias.

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando Gabrielle abrió por fin los ojos parpadeando. El campamento estaba en silencio, y cuando miró a su alrededor, Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Se frotó los ojos y se preguntó si su encuentro con Cecrops no había sido más que un sueño muy vívido, hasta que oyó una sonora voz masculina que entonaba una vulgar canción marinera que ella había aprendido a bordo del barco maldito de Cecrops.

Se echó a reír por lo bajo y dedicó un recuerdo a la inocente que había sido entonces y que se había puesto como un tomate cuando cayó en la cuenta realmente de a qué se referían los hombres al cantar sobre ostras, perlas y almejas. Fue el curso de educación sexual más rápido que había recibido en su vida y hacía reír sin falta a Xena cada vez que salía el tema... cosa que la guerrera conseguía hacer con regularidad, aunque no demasiado a menudo, con el propósito de tomarle el pelo.

Gabrielle parpadeó de nuevo y ahora se fijó en que había té preparado junto a la hoguera crepitante, agua humeante sobre una roca colocada para calentarla y una especie de ave asándose al fuego. Gabrielle aspiró profundamente y sonrió. Se alegraba de que Cecrops hubiera conservado esta faceta de su mortalidad tanto como ella, y por el olor daba la impresión de que también era muy buen cocinero.

Apartó las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo y se levantó estirándose. Luego recogió pulcramente su cama y se dirigió al río para lavarse.

Cecrops estaba en el agua nadando perezosamente cuando Gabrielle llegó. Le dio la espalda cuando salió del agua, aunque vio lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que seguía siendo un hombre sumamente atractivo y que estaba en una forma excelente, _sobre todo cuando se piensa que tiene más de mil años_ , se dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa sardónica.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro para comunicarle que ya estaba vestido, y se volvió de cara a unos profundos ojos marrones que chispeaban llenos de vida al mirarla.

—No tardes —le dijo él sonriendo, y echó a andar de vuelta al campamento—. Ese faisán ya debe de estar casi listo para comer.

Gabrielle asintió mientras él se perdía de vista y se apresuró a bañarse. El ave olía estupendamente y estaba deseando compartir el desayuno, o el almuerzo, pensó, dada la hora, con un amigo.

* * *

Gabrielle regresó al campamento secándose aún el pelo. Cecrops se rió en silencio al ver todo el pelo rubio de punta: todo un espectáculo, dada la longitud. Gabrielle le echó una mirada aviesa y luego sacó su peine para arreglarse un poco los rebeldes mechones. Cuando se convenció de que se lo había desenredado por completo, se hizo una trenza y se lo ató.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó con sorna.

—Bueno —contestó la voz áspera—, más maduro de aspecto. Antes parecías una niña.

—Cecrops —respondió Gabrielle un poco exasperada—, yo _siempre_ te he parecido una niña.

Cecrops no contestó mientras servía el faisán y le pasaba a Gabrielle una generosa porción. Ella cogió el plato y lo probó, acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa y un leve gemido.

—Cómo me alegro de poder seguir disfrutando de esta parte de la mortalidad.

Cecrops sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Está bien saber que puedo prescindir de ello si no me queda más remedio, pero debo reconocer que me encanta comer bien. Y acampar al aire libre tiene algo que me da un hambre voraz... el aire fresco tal vez, o el ejercicio constante. —Encogió los anchos hombros—. Sea lo que sea, es maravilloso sentir hambre y poder saciarla.

Gabrielle lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si sus palabras encerraban un significado oculto. Pero el hombre siguió comiendo y ella dejó pasar el comentario diciendo a su vez:

—Estoy de acuerdo. Es una de las cosas que los dioses no comprenden. Comen por costumbre, pero no porque lo necesiten o les guste. Yo simplemente disfruto —añadió riendo levemente.

Se hizo el silencio en el campamento mientras saboreaban la comida, pero cuando se pusieron a recoger, la conversación pasó a otros temas.

—¿Y qué te ha traído a China, Cecrops?

Habían decidido seguir acampados un día más, puesto que ya era por la tarde. Tampoco tenían nada concreto que hacer y empezar descansados por la mañana temprano tenía algo que a los dos les resultaba atractivo. De modo que organizaron el campamento y se sentaron de nuevo para charlar.

Cecrops se encogió de hombros.

—Unas cuantas cosas, supongo. Me gusta lo grande que es este país, y ya iba siendo hora de volver a dejar Europa. Ya sabes cómo es la cosa. —Miró a Gabrielle y ésta asintió solemnemente. La única razon de que se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo en China esta vez era por la hospitalidad que le había ofrecido Ch'uang—. Bueno, el caso es —continuó, sabiendo muy bien lo que causaba las sombras que cruzaban el rostro de ella—, que estaba en la provincia más occidental cuando empezaron a oírse historias sobre una magnífica y feroz guerrera. Las descripciones eran tan variadas que la gente me pidió que viniera a comprobarlo, para ver a qué clase de amenaza se enfrentaban.

—Así que no te esperabas verme —afirmó con tono seco.

Cecrops se echó a reír.

—No... No me había enterado de que fueras inmortal, y dadas las descripciones que circulaban, ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de un ser humano.

Gabrielle reaccionó riéndose.

—Mmm... He oído algunas de ellas, así que comprendo tu confusión. —Le puso una mano en el brazo y lo miró con seriedad—. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie que soy inmortal.

—Gabrielle, eso es algo que yo mismo no querría que se supiera de mí por la posible reacción de la gente, así que lo comprendo.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No, para mí es más que eso. —Apartó la mano y se cruzó de brazos—. Verás, si la gente se molestara en estudiar su historia y la de otras culturas, encontrarían tu nombre y tu historia. Seguramente no se lo creerían y pensarían que no eras más que un descendiente del famoso árbitro, pero lo cierto es que tu inmortalidad es algo conocido que todo el que lo desee puede ver. Un poco como con Hércules —continuó—. Su historia es bien conocida.

—Cierto, pero... pequeña, no entiendo dónde quieres ir a parar. Todos somos inmortales. No es algo que nos apetezca ir proclamando.

Gabrielle respiró hondo.

—Aparte de mí misma, tú eres una de las tres únicas personas que saben que soy inmortal, y las otras dos son diosas.

Cecrops asintió indicando que lo entendía, pero sus ojos seguían confusos.

—Nadie más lo sabe, y no hay ninguna historia que sugiera que _podría_ ser inmortal o que _puedo_ ser inmortal y la cosa tiene que seguir así. Si Ares supiera que soy inmortal y por qué, podría darse cuenta fácilmente de que Xena también lo es, y se pondría a buscar modos de volver a tentarla.

—Pero tú no creerás que ella podría sucumbir, ¿verdad? ¿Y de verdad crees que él podría llegar a ella más deprisa que tú? La piedra de Cronos ha desaparecido. Él también tiene que vivir el paso del tiempo.

—Después de lo que hizo ella en Japón, no sé qué pensar. Pero no le voy a dar ninguna ventaja a Ares. Para él es un juego, pero se trata de mi vida, maldita sea, ¡y estoy _harta_ de ser un peón! —El genio se le avivó tan deprisa que pilló por sorpresa a Cecrops, quien se quedó callado mientras ella cerraba los ojos y obligaba a su mente a recuperar un estado de calma.

—Perdona, pequeña. No sabía que te estuvieras jugando tanto —se disculpó Cecrops suavemente.

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza.

—No, perdona tú. No debería pagar contigo la frustración de mil años.

Cecrops se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Ah, Gabrielle... si _alguien_ en el mundo puede entender una frustración de mil años, ése soy yo.

Ella sonrió compasiva.

—Supongo que sí. Entonces, ¿tú tampoco tienes a nadie especial en tu vida?

Cecrops se encogió de hombros.

—Ha habido personas aquí y allá, pero es difícil... entregar... todo a una relación que sabes que para ti va a ser breve.

Gabrielle asintió, y se quedaron callados un rato. La voz de Cecrops la sobresaltó cuando habló de nuevo.

—Te envidio, ¿sabes?

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Cómo dices? —Sabiendo las circunstancias que rodeaban su situación en la vida y el precio que seguía pagando por su inmortalidad, no lograba ver qué había de especial en ello que él pudiera envidiar.

—Lo que teníais... tenéis... Xena y tú es tan fuerte que consigues sobrevivir para volver con ella. Y albergas una firme esperanza de volver a reunirte con ella. Yo no tengo eso. —Apartó la mirada cuando se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. No tengo ese vínculo ni esa esperanza.

Gabrielle se movió para sentarse a su lado, le rodeó el bíceps con la mano y luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

—Bueno, yo no te puedo ofrecer esa clase de vínculo, pero sí que te puedo ofrecer amistad y compañía en tus viajes durante todo el tiempo que quieras.

Él la miró y sonrió, dándole palmaditas en las manos.

—Eso me gustaría. La verdad... bueno, digamos que me recuerdas días mejores y tiempos más felices. Sería agradable recordarlos con alguien que puede recordar conmigo.

—Pues está decidido... mañana empezaremos a viajar juntos. Hoy, sin embargo, creo que voy a ir de pesca.

Cecrops se echó a reír, y el sonido le recordó a Gabrielle cuánto echaba de menos la risa en su vida. Lo miró interrogante.

Él controló la risa lo suficiente para hablar.

—Yo habría pensado que tu experiencia con el pulpo te habría hecho renunciar a los frutos del mar.

Entonces Gabrielle soltó una carcajada.

—Mm, no. Hizo que me diera cuenta de la cantidad de formas que hay para cocinarlos, pero como me recordó Xena, técnicamente el pescado que sale de los lagos y los ríos no es un fruto del mar.

—Je. Bien pensado.

Se levantaron a la vez y bajaron de nuevo por el sendero hacia el río.

—Bueno —continuó Cecrops—. ¿Tienes una receta preferida que te apetezca compartir? —Buscó en vano señales de una caña de pescar o un arpón.

Gabrielle se sentó y se quitó las botas y los calcetines y luego se enrolló los pantalones hasta por encima de las rodillas.

—Una de las cosas que nunca tenía que hacer cuando viajaba con Xena —comentó al tiempo que entraba ágilmente en el agua.

—¿El qué? ¿Enrollarte las perneras de los pantalones? —bromeó él.

—Bueno, eso también —replicó ella—. No, nunca tenía que atrapar el pescado. Eso siempre lo hacía Xena. Era algo que le gustaba mucho.

—Mm, pequeña... no quiero parecer estúpido, pero hazle un favor a este viejo y dime cómo pretendes coger pescado. No veo nada salvo tus manos desnudas. ¿No necesitas una caña, un arpón, una red... _algo_?

Ella lo miró agitando los dedos.

—No. Xena me enseñó a coger peces con las manos.

—Venga ya.

—Sí. Y ni te cuento lo que tardé en aprender.

Cecrops se tiró al suelo y se recostó sobre los codos.

—Esto lo tengo que ver.

Se quedó mirando con placer mientras la cabeza rubia se volvía ligeramente de lado y el esbelto cuerpo se quedaba totalmente inmóvil. Se incorporó un poco y al instante lamentó la decisión, porque con un movimiento vertiginoso se vio repentina y deliberadamente atacado por un pez bastante grande lanzado hacia él.

—¡Eh! —fue lo único que le dio tiempo de decir antes de que un segundo pez y luego un tercero se estamparan directamente contra su pecho cuando se levantó.

Gabrielle consiguió contener la risa, aunque sus ojos chispeaban con picardía. Ese atisbo de la jovencita que había conocido impidió que se cobrara venganza, aunque la miró aviesamente con los brazos en jarras.

—Sabes, me he dado un baño esta mañana. Ahora huelo a pescado.

Gabrielle sonrió burlona al salir del agua.

—Tampoco te vas a derretir con un poco más de agua. Que disfrutes —dijo al tiempo que recogía los tres pescados—. Voy a limpiar esto y a ver qué encuentro como acompañamiento. —Y se marchó. Cecrops elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Algunos días, _tengo_ que preguntarme, ¿POR QUÉ YO? —Entonces se quitó la ropa y saltó al agua, llevándose la camisa también.

Se echó agua por encima, reconociendo que no había mucho que pudiera hacer sin jabón. Cuando salió, vio que había una toalla y una pequeña pastilla de jabón junto a su ropa y se preguntó cuándo se las había traído Gabrielle y por qué no la había oído. Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a meterse en el agua y se frotó entero, así como la camisa, luego salió y se envolvió en la toalla. Localizó una cómoda roca y se tumbó en ella, después de colgar la camisa en un matorral cercano para que se secara.

—Ya veo que viajar contigo va a ser una experiencia interesante, pequeña —reflexionó en voz alta, y luego dejó que el calor de la tarde lo adormeciera.

* * *

No sabía si era el frío de la puesta del sol o el olor a pescado cocinado que flotaba hasta su nariz desde la hoguera lo que lo despertó, pero Cecrops se despejó rápidamente, se vistió y regresó al campamento.

Gabrielle tenía una olla de algo que borboteaba a un lado del fuego y estaba dando la vuelta con cuidado al pescado en la sartén. Vio una tetera ya preparada y le dio la impresión de que también había encontrado una especie de bayas.

—Ya veo que haces esto a menudo.

Gabrielle se volvió hacia él cuando habló.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Sí. Me gusta la gente competente y tú eres excepcionalmente eficiente.

Ella sonrió.

— _Mucha_ práctica.

Él cogió el gran morral que ella había dejado apoyado en el pequeño montón de leña.

—Esto es interesante —comentó, mirando todos los bolsillos distintos y el espacio para llevar cosas—. ¿Resultado de tu práctica? —Dejó la mochila en el suelo.

—Sí. Dita y yo trabajamos mucho para crear algo que pudiera con todo lo que necesitaba llevar sin doblarme por el peso.

—Pues es muy ingenioso, y la cena huele maravillosamente.

—Gracias. Ya está lista... sólo tengo que servir. ¿Te has dado un buen baño?

—Pues sí, muchas gracias. Y algún día tendrás que decirme cómo te las has arreglado para acercarte y alejarte sin que yo te oiga. ¿Sabes el tiempo que hace que nadie conseguía hacerme eso? —Aceptó el plato que le ofrecía y dio un bocado al pescado. Masticó despacio, saboreándolo—. Oh, cielos... ya no vas a poder librarte de mí —dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

—Me alegro de que te guste —dijo ella al tiempo que llevaba su propio plato al otro lado del fuego y se sentaba sobre su petate—. Siempre es más divertido cocinar para otros. Así el esfuerzo merece la pena, sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Y por esto, ese segundo baño también ha valido la pena.

Gabrielle se rió, pero siguió comiendo.

* * *

El fuego se había consumido y todo estaba limpio y recogido de antemano para emprender la marcha al día siguiente por la mañana temprano. Gabrielle contemplaba las estrellas, pensando distraída en los momentos que pasaba con Xena haciendo esto mismo, cuando una estela de luz que cruzaba el telón negro tachonado de estrellas le llamó la atención. Sacó su diario y materiales para escribir de su mochila y tomó nota de esta aparición y de la fecha. No era la primera vez que veía este extraño fenómeno en el cielo nocturno y sabía que si se comportaba como siempre, lo seguiría viendo durante varias semanas.

—¿Estás vigilando eso? —dijo Cecrops en voz baja y grave en medio de la oscuridad.

—Sí. Me fijé hace años y voy apuntando cuándo y dónde lo veo. Otra forma de marcar el paso del tiempo, supongo —añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues algún día tendremos que comparar notas, pero por ahora, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, pequeña.

—Buenas noches, Cecrops. —Gabrielle miró de nuevo al cielo y siguió con los ojos el lento paso del cometa—. Buenas noches, Xena.

—¿Y dónde... ex... aajj... exactamente... uuuff... nos... dirigimos?

Cecrops jadeaba penosamente mientras colocaba la roca en su sitio. En todos los muchos, _muchos_ años que llevaba en la tierra, no recordaba una sola vez que hubiera trabajado tanto. Desde luego, hacía una eternidad que un par de ojos bonitos y una sonrisa preciosa no lo obligaban a hacer tal esfuerzo con un simple "por favor".

—Sabes, viejo —rezongó por lo bajo—, es posible que te estés metiendo en un _auténtico_ lío.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Gabrielle al pasar a su lado cargada con un gran saco de arena. Estaban ayudando a unos campesinos a afianzar una presa. Las lluvias que habían tenido en esta provincia amenazaban su misma existencia y Gabrielle y Cecrops se habían ofrecido a ayudarlos.

O para ser más exactos, Gabrielle se había ofrecido y luego había engatusado a Cecrops para que ayudara también a los campesinos.

—No —gruñó él mientras levantaba otra roca inmensa para colocarla—. Ningún problema.

Gabrielle dejó su saco en el lugar que le correspondía y se secó la frente.

—Bueno, al menos ya casi hemos terminado y Daoning nos ha invitado a quedarnos un tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Cecrops mientras colocaba la roca en su sitio—. ¿Es que nos necesitan para construir un granero o algo así?

Gabrielle se quedó mirándolo largamente antes de contestar.

—No. Somos los invitados de honor en el banquete de celebración.

Cecrops tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzado al oír su tono y apartó la mirada.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle. Creo que estoy cansado. Hace mucho tiempo que no trabajo tanto.

La cabeza rubia asintió solemnemente.

—Cecrops, si de verdad no quieres hacer esto... —Se interrumpió cuando él le cogió las manos.

—No. Es que a veces necesito que me recuerden lo que es importante en la vida. A veces me siento muy complacido conmigo mismo y me olvido de lo que sufre el resto de la humanidad para sobrevivir. Gracias por recordarme mi humanidad y la responsabilidad que tengo con ella.

Gabrielle le apretó los dedos.

—Ésa es una de las razonas por las que sigo haciendo esto. Me recuerda quién era y quién soy.

Cecrops le soltó las manos y se puso las suyas en los riñones, estirándose y quejándose cuando le crujió la columna al recolocarse.

—Al menos esto será algo que podremos rememorar dentro de otros mil años y así recordar que ayudamos a hacerlo posible. ¿Cuándo van a empezar a trabajar los albañiles?

—Mm, mañana, creo —contestó Gabrielle, pasándose las manos sucias por el pelo igualmente sucio—. Aaj. Entretanto, creo que necesito un baño.

Cecrops se quitó un pegote de barro del brazo.

—Y yo, pequeña. Creo que podría estar a remojo días enteros y no conseguiría quitarme todo este barro de encima.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Creo que la única vez que me he sentido peor fue después de pasar días cruzando el desierto y atravesar una tormenta de arena, pero no le lleva mucha ventaja al barro.

Cecrops arrugó la cara.

—Oh, eso suena casi doloroso. —Pero al mirarla a la cara se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba escuchándolo, y se preguntó qué recuerdos le habría traído su conversación. Se quedó mirándola un momento y luego se volvió cuando alguien le tocó suavemente el brazo y lo condujo a los baños.

Gabrielle siguió ensimismada en sus recuerdos mientras se dirigía despacio al pequeño dormitorio que le había ofrecido Daoning durante su estancia. No era grande, aunque era más que adecuado para sus necesidades. Un golpe en la estructura de bambú la sacó de sus reflexiones.

—¿Sí?

—¿Baño, señora Gabrielle?

Gabrielle se echó a reír al oír el apelativo.

—Gabrielle a secas, Dao. —Se miró la piel cubierta de barro e hizo una mueca—. Y sí, un baño me vendría muy bien.

—Ven. Baño privado preparado para ti.

Una sucia ceja rubia se alzó hasta un nacimiento de pelo rubio igualmente sucio. Conocía muy bien la costumbre de los baños comunales y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia, había llegado a tolerarlo por necesidad. Dao soltó una risita por el aspecto tan cómico que tenía la bardo con la cara embarrada, el pelo de punta y su aire severo e interrogante.

—Disculpas, Pequeño Dragón, pero... —Se le apagó la voz, insegura.

La expresión de Gabrielle cambió tan deprisa y su cabeza se volvió hacia un lado con tanta fuerza que resultaba asombroso que no se le hubiera soltado y fulminara a Daoning con la mirada por su propia cuenta. Dao advirtió la mirada furiosa y se le desorbitaron los ojos por el sobresalto al tiempo que retrocedía un paso.

Gabrielle notó la reacción inconsciente y se frotó la frente con la mano, extendiéndose un poco más el barro.

—Soy yo la que te pide disculpas, Dao. ¿Dónde... mm... dónde has oído ese nombre?

Daoning cogió las grandes toallas y la pastilla de jabón que había traído y le hizo un gesto a Gabrielle para que la siguiera. Entonces se puso a hablar.

—Hace muchos años, había mujer conocida por ese nombre que viajaba por tierra. Era feroz guerrera que defendía débiles, que ayudaba necesitados. Se convirtió en heroína y mito para mi pueblo. Historia describe como tú, aunque no hablaba. Hemos oído que tu amigo y tú habéis ayudado muchas aldeas aquí. Habéis sido tan buenos con nosotros que queríamos honraros. Esto era forma mejor que podíamos.

Dao apartó la pared de separación que daba al pequeño baño que había preparado para Gabrielle y le indicó el agua humeante.

—Además, llevas marca. Volveré pronto con ropa limpia. —Entonces salió de la habitación y cerró bien la puerta antes de que Gabrielle pudiera decir una sola palabra.

Gabrielle se volvió a pasar las manos por el pelo, con una mueca al ver el barro que caía a sus pies con el gesto.

—Aprovecha los pequeños favores que puedas encontrar, Gabrielle —se instruyó a sí misma, y luego se quitó la ropa destrozada y sucia y se metió en la gloria del agua limpia y caliente.

A Gabrielle no le habría hecho falta mucho para quedarse dormida en la bañera, pero era demasiado consciente del tatuaje que tan fácilmente podría traicionar su secreto a las personas que conocían su historia, aunque no supieran que se trataba efectivamente de la suya.

De modo que se bañó deprisa, se envolvió en una toalla y se echó la otra por encima de la cabeza para taparse los hombros. Echó la ropa sucia en el agua aún caliente para dejarla a remojo y se sentó en el banco para contemplar las pequeñas llamas del fuego.

Dao se sorprendió al ver que Gabrielle ya había terminado con su baño y estaba esperando la ropa limpia. Entregó el pequeño montón a la bardo y le dio deliberadamente la espalda para que Gabrielle tuviera toda la privacidad posible. Dao cogió la ropa que estaba en el agua y se puso a frotarla.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo, Dao —dijo Gabrielle al tiempo que se deslizaba la fresca seda por los hombros y alcanzaba los pantalones a juego. La mujer había tenido el detalle de incluir un peine, y Gabrielle volvió al banco para desenredarse los nudos.

—Sí, puedes —replicó la china—, pero yo hago mejor.

Gabrielle alzó las cejas.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy incompetente como lavandera?

Dao se lo pensó un momento antes de responder. Cuando lo hizo, fue con una sonrisa.

—No. Pero esto conozco bien: tres hijos, un marido, gran río de barro.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Te comprendo. —Dejó de peinarse y tomó aliento—. Dao, ¿por qué me he ganado un baño privado? Y no me digas que es porque te recuerdo a una salvadora mítica de las antiguas leyendas. Todo el mundo ha trabajado hoy muy duro y sin embargo, seguro que nadie más ha podido estar en privado como yo. —Hizo un gesto indicando la choza casi vacía.

—Llevas marca de diosa. Es respeto.

Gabrielle se miró, intentando averiguar a qué marca de qué diosa se refería Dao. La china vio la cara confusa de Gabrielle y se levantó apartándose de la bañera. Se secó las manos con una de las toallas usadas y luego cogió la mano de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se miró la mano con curiosidad y entonces Dao hizo que se fijara en la muñequera. Por primera vez, advirtió que había una marca añadida, y se preguntó cuándo había aparecido allí y cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Por otro lado, tampoco se dedicaba a quitarse las muñequeras de metal y examinarlas a la menor oportunidad.

Gabrielle miró el símbolo con más atención y luego se volvió hacia Dao.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó, al darse cuenta de que era uno que nunca había visto.

Daoning se encogió de hombros.

—Marca de diosa. Bendición de Ch'uang-Mu a elegidos. —Dao miró atentamente a los ojos verdes—. ¿Conoces diosa? ¿La sirves?

Gabrielle vaciló, pues no quería revelar toda la verdad.

—Visité el templo durante un tiempo y estudié muchos de los textos que había allí.

Dao se quedó mirándola con expresión algo incrédula, pero no dijo nada. Fuera como fuese, Gabrielle llevaba la imagen que la señalaba como Elegida y no le correspondía a Dao ponerlo en duda, sobre todo cuando Gabrielle había demostrado poseer profundos conocimientos sobre sus costumbres, sus leyendas y sus deidades, por no hablar de su conocimiento general sobre el funcionamiento del mundo.

—Ven —le dijo Dao cuando volvió a levantarse—. Hora de fiesta.

Gabrielle sonrió. Agradecía el gesto y agradecería la comida y la buena compañía que iría incluida.

* * *

—Estás muy callada esta noche —dijo Cecrops suavemente mientras observaban el entretenimiento. Había varios niños realizando interesantes acrobacias y resultaba fascinante de ver. En ese momento, estaban haciendo girar platos encima de unos palos, y Gabrielle se preguntaba en secreto cuántos platos habían roto para lograr ser tan buenos.

—¿Sí? Lo siento... es que estoy pensando. —Gabrielle se mordisqueó distraída la uña del pulgar.

Cecrops se volvió del todo hacia ella.

—¿Lo que piensas tiene que ver con tu forma de esquivar mi pregunta de esta tarde o se trata de otra cosa totalmente distinta?

—¿Eh? —No era una respuesta muy inteligente, pero fue lo único que logró decir en ese momento. La cara de confusión pura que se le puso le indicó a Cecrops que Gabrielle no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba hablando.

—Esta tarde... Te pregunté dónde nos dirigíamos. No contestaste.

—Ni oí la pregunta. Lo único que oí fue cómo rezongabas por lo bajo diciendo que eras viejo —le tomó el pelo Gabrielle.

—Pequeña, _soy_ viejo. Y después de lo de hoy... me lo noto, me lo noto _todo_. —Pero Cecrops sonrió y Gabrielle aceptó su guasa sin problema—. Bueno, ¿cuál es la respuesta? —insistió por fin cuando quedó claro que no iba a responder.

—Oh, perdona. La verdad es que me gustaría recorrer la muralla.

Cecrops se llevó la mano a la frente para asegurarse de que no se le habían saltado las cejas por la sorpresa.

—¿La muralla? ¿La Gran Muralla? ¿Los más de seis mil kilómetros?

—Sí. Es prácticamente lo único que me queda por hacer aquí, y me gustaría mucho ver el país desde esa perspectiva.

—Sabes, sigue estando muy activa desde el punto de vista militar. Es posible que a los chinos no les haga gracia que se les presenten dos griegos con la esperanza de usarla como un camino cualquiera.

—Tal vez, pero al parecer, he recibido la marca protectora destinada a los elegidos de Ch'uang-Mu. Seguro que nos dejan en paz. Y si no, no es que no podamos machacar al personal. Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.

Los malabaristas de los platos terminaron su actuación y salió un pequeño grupo de acróbatas. Dao les ofreció a Gabrielle y a Cecrops un poco de vino y los dos aceptaron y luego se recostaron para disfrutar de los pastelillos que se servían como postre mientras miraban a los acróbatas.

Cecrops buscó la forma mejor de expresar lo que lo preocupaba y por fin decidió abordar el tema sin rodeos.

—Eso no me parece muy buena idea, pequeña. Ya he oído rumores y leyendas sobre tu existencia hace mil años, y fueron las historias de tu viaje actual las que ahora me han traído hasta ti. —Suspiró—. Si no quieres que la gente descubra tu secreto, vas a tener que ser un poco más discreta.

A Gabrielle se le hundieron los hombros.

—¿Cómo ayudo a la gente si no paro de preocuparme por las historias que se cuentan de mí?

Él le cogió la mano con delicadeza.

—Trabajaremos juntos en ello. Al menos, como somos dos, las historias serán un poco distintas. —Hizo una pausa, titubeando—. ¿Tienes... mm... todavía tienes el tatuaje?

Ella volvió la cabeza de golpe y se dio cuenta con irónico humor negro de que era efectivamente una suerte que fuera inmortal. Si no, a estas alturas se le habría caído la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has...? —Estaba bastante segura de que él había respetado su intimidad igual que ella había respetado la suya, pero ésta era la primera vez desde la muerte de Xena que viajaba con alguien y estaba un poco desconcertada por su pregunta.

—Las historias y leyendas lo mencionan. Es una de las razones por las que te pusieron originalmente el apodo de Pequeño Dragón. —Cecrops no comentó la ocasión que había aprovechado para verlo por sí mismo. Fue un capricho inocuo, pero se sentía lo bastante avergonzado de su debilidad y lo bastante temeroso de la ira de ella para guardarse ese pequeño detalle.

Gabrielle se puso pálida. Empezaba a sentirse perseguida por su pasado.

—Discúlpame —farfulló, y se levantó y salió de la luz para adentrarse en la oscuridad que rodeaba a la aldea.

Encontró un árbol solitario a poca distancia del pueblo, situado en una colina lo bastante alta como para poder seguir observando la celebración. Pero ahora mismo, sus ojos se posaron sin ver en el panorama que se extendía debajo de ella y se concentraron en cambio en el dolor que sentía en el alma misma.

—Oh, Xena —susurró—. Qué cansada estoy. —Gabrielle miró las estrellas que tan claras se veían encima de ella—. Te echo tanto de menos. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder seguir haciendo esto sola.

—No estás sola, Gabrielle.

La bardo ni se inmutó al oír la voz justo a su lado. Siguió con los ojos clavados en el cielo, pues no quería que nadie, ni siquiera una diosa amiga, viera lo profundo de su desesperación.

—Sí que lo estoy, Ch'uang. En muchos sentidos lo estoy y siempre lo estaré hasta que Xena y yo nos reunamos. Hay puntos dentro de mí tan hondos que sólo ella puede llenar... —Gabrielle tomó aliento entrecortadamente—. Sé que tengo amigos y os quiero a todos, pero no es lo mismo.

Ch'uang agarró ligeramente a Gabrielle del brazo.

—Lo sé... y lo lamento. Nunca he conocido a un humano que haya soportado lo que has soportado tú, Gabrielle. Tu resistencia y tu fuerza de espíritu son asombrosas. Es normal que la lucha para mantenerte así te desgaste. —La diosa hizo una pausa—. Sé que poco puedo hacer para aliviarte el dolor de la separación, pero te puedo asegurar que si quieres recorrer la muralla, tendrás el camino libre y despejado por lo que se refiere a los guardias.

Gabrielle miró interrogante a Ch'uang y la diosa china continuó.

—Ayudar a los demás es una parte muy importante de ti. Te he dado mi marca para que puedas seguir haciéndolo sin censura ni impedimentos.

Gabrielle asintió, aunque su dolor y su fatiga todavía hacían que no supiera muy bien lo que se le ofrecía.

—Gabrielle, mientras desees ayudar a mi pueblo, te daré toda la protección que pueda para mantener en secreto tu identidad. Y si alguna vez sientes que vuelve a ser demasiado para poder soportarlo, lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarme y acudiré. Tanto si es para escuchar como si es para que nos sentemos un rato como amigas o para ofrecerte un sitio donde recuperarte... sólo tienes que pedirlo. —Ch'uang volvió a tomar aire. Había echado muchísimo de menos a Gabrielle desde que la bardo se marchó del palacio y había perdido la costumbre de hablar tanto—. Has llegado tan lejos.

—Y todavía me queda tanto por recorrer.

—Y todavía tienes tanto bien que ofrecer —la corrigió Ch'uang amablemente—. Encontrarás a la otra mitad de tu alma, te lo prometo.

—¿De verdad lo crees, Ch'uang?

La diosa movió la cabeza morena, asintiendo firmemente.

—Ah, sí. Lo creo de verdad.

Gabrielle sonrió, animada por la fe que otra persona tenía en las dos. Estrechó a la diosa con un abrazo firme y breve.

—Gracias, Ch'uang. Necesitaba oír eso.

Ch'uang-Mu sonrió.

—Me alegro de haberte ayudado. Ojalá todas las peticiones que recibo fueran tan fáciles de conceder.

—A veces, es agradable saber que no estoy loca por intentar volver con ella. —Gabrielle se rascó la cabeza—. O alcanzarla... o lo que sea. —Se rió algo cohibida.

—¿Te puedo contar un secreto, aquí entre nosotras? —preguntó la diosa con aire conspirador.

Gabrielle enarcó las cejas.

—Mm, claro. —Y se preguntó dónde quería ir a parar.

—Me das envidia.

Gabrielle se frotó la cara, segura de que lo había entendido mal.

—¿Perdona?

Los ojos marrones chispearon risueños al posarse de nuevo en la mirada verde.

—Me das envidia. Sé que no me crees, pero es cierto, no obstante. —Levantó una mano para detener cualquier pregunta—. Espera. Tienes algo tan poderoso, tan fuerte, que te ayudará a llegar al final de tu búsqueda. No es sólo tu vínculo con Xena, sino algo que llevas dentro de ti. Algo que te obliga a lograrlo. Algo que deja su propio legado. Algo que los dioses nunca han comprendido.

Gabrielle parpadeó, atónita por la revelación.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —dijo Ch'uang, intentando obtener algún tipo de reacción. Poco a poco, Gabrielle volvió la cabeza hacia ella, y a la diosa le dieron ganas de reír por la cara de desconcierto absoluto que tenía Gabrielle. En cambio, esperó pacientemente a que la bardo asintiera—. ¿Por qué has venido a esta zona? No estabas tan lejos de la muralla cuando te marchaste del palacio hace años y sin embargo, todavía no has empezado tu recorrido. ¿Cómo es eso?

Gabrielle tragó con dificultad. Era algo que podía contestar sin pensar ni dudar.

—Pues la verdad es que quería empezar por el principio y caminar hasta el final. Y por el camino siempre ha surgido alguien a quien ayudar, alguien necesitado. Supongo que me ha llevado más tiempo del que me esperaba.

Ch'uang sonrió, totalmente satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Goza de tu humanidad, Gabrielle. Es una de las cosas más bellas que tienes.

Gabrielle se ruborizó y se levantó.

—Tengo que volver, pero te doy las gracias por... bueno, por todo, Ch'uang. Me alegro de que hayas venido a charlar.

Ch'uang asintió y se levantó a su vez, aunque no le reveló a Gabrielle que el dolor suplicante de su voz al hablar con su amante desaparecida desde hacía tanto tiempo había estado a punto de echar a perder su decisión de ser discreta. Sólo dijo:

—Yo también me alegro, Gabrielle. Echo de menos hablar contigo. —Abrazó a la bardo con fuerza—. Recuerda que sólo tienes que llamarme si necesitas cualquier cosa, aunque sólo sea un charla de amigas. —Dio un golpecito en la muñequera—. Te cuentas entre mis elegidos, que lo sepas.

—Gracias, Ch'uang. Ha sido toda una sorpresa para mí.

—Y vigila a tu compañero de viaje —añadió la diosa agitando un dedo—. Es un buen hombre, pero te aprecia demasiado. Esto puede ser bueno o malo, depende de ti.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—¿Por qué yo?

Ch'uang se echó a reír, soltando una profunda carcajada que a Gabrielle se le contagió.

—Haz memoria, Gabrielle. Forma parte de la naturaleza de las cosas... tanto para ti como para Xena. Eso no se detiene sólo porque estéis separadas temporalmente. Sólo hace que la atención sea más fuerte.

Gabrielle se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y la agitó de un lado a otro.

—A lo mejor debería probar el remedio de Xena.

Ch'uang enarcó una ceja interrogante y Gabrielle se echó a reír recordando.

—Adiós a los cuidados y la higiene personales... pero luego decidimos que probablemente eso atraería a tipos peores.

—Oh, cielos, sí. Al menos ahora atraes a personas decentes y agradables. Y nunca has tenido problemas para explicarles lo equivocadas que están. ¿Por qué tentar al destino?

Gabrielle asintió, pues sabía que las Parcas no serían muy amables con ella después de haber destruido el telar, aunque sus actos corrigieran el mal del que habían sido objeto.

—Bueno —continuó Ch'uang—, vuelve a la fiesta antes de que todos te echen en falta y se pongan a buscarte. Estaré cerca. Que disfrutes del recorrido. —Y desapareció tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Gabrielle regresó a la aldea, contenta de ver que la fiesta había continuado a pesar de su ausencia. Cecrops se volvió para mirarla y se alegró de ver una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? No quería...

—Estoy bien. Es que _detesto_ ese apodo.

—Pues no volverás a oírlo por mi parte. No sabía...

Gabrielle alzó las manos, pues no tenía ganas de volver a tener esta conversación.

—No pasa nada, Cecrops, en serio. Tampoco es que te haya hecho una lista ni nada. Bueno, ¿qué me he perdido? —preguntó para hacer que se fijara de nuevo en el espectáculo.

—Oh, mm... —farfulló él, intentando concentrarse de nuevo en la actuación que se estaba desarrollando en el escenario—. El... mm... el resto de los acróbatas y el oso bailarín.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ya me has oído. Ahora van a contar historias.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándolo largamente después de que presentaran al primer bardo. Luego prestó atención de nuevo al escenario, pero tuvo que reprimir un gemido por la historia que había decidido contar el narrador. Cecrops se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, aunque sin tocarla:

—Ya te dije que había mitos y leyendas sobre ti, heroína.

Gabrielle tamborileó con los dedos sobre las rodillas muy agitada mientras el narrador proseguía con sus historias. Era la única señal de la lucha que estaba manteniendo para guardar silencio. El hombre terminó con grandes aplausos y varios más lo siguieron, todos con relatos sobre la mujer conocida como el Pequeño Dragón. Cuando terminó el último, Gabrielle se levantó.

Kuang, el marido de Dao, era el jefe de la aldea y le hizo un gesto para que hablara. Ella se inclinó dándole las gracias.

—Si os complace, yo misma he contado historias de vez en cuando. Si pudiera...

Kuang asintió con entusiasmo, y Gabrielle subió al pequeño escenario entre aplausos agradecidos por su buena disposición y ante un mar de rostros expectantes.

—Hace tiempo que no hago esto, así que, por favor, tened paciencia conmigo. Todos habéis contado unas historias maravillosas sobre una guerrera mítica que recorría vuestra tierra ayudando a los demás. Me gustaría hablaros de una guerrera auténtica que buscaba la redención de la misma forma. Una mujer cuya historia me es muy querida. Una mujer a quien me enorgullecería considerar mi amiga. —Gabrielle hizo una pausa y carraspeó—. Canto sobre Xena, una princesa guerrera nacida para la grandeza. Una guerrera cuya fuerza y compasión eran tan poderosas como la espada que blandía sin temor alguno.

El público se dejó arrastrar por la historia, sin que nadie advirtiera las lágrimas que caían silenciosas por las mejillas de Gabrielle.

—Cuando todo acabó, la ambrosía había hecho su efecto y la guerrera volvió a la vida para luchar un día más.

Silencio al principio, como si los aldeanos no pudieran creer que la historia había terminado. Entonces, como un solo hombre, se levantaron y se pusieron a aplaudir, patear y gritar. Gabrielle se secó los ojos y se echó a reír llena de felicidad. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no actuaba como bardo, y por primera vez en siglos, se sentía _viva_ de nuevo.

Ya era tarde cuando consiguió desprenderse de sus últimos admiradores y volvió sola a su pequeña habitación. Estaba agotada de una forma positiva y ardía en deseos de emprender su recorrido de la muralla al día siguiente.

* * *

La muralla era muy interesante. Estaba construida con varios estilos distintos, dependiendo del lugar y de los materiales disponibles durante la construcción. Fue un trabajo arduo subir los innumerables escalones y recorrer tantos kilómetros. Pero como había prometido Ch'uang, nadie los detuvo, y se desviaron muchas veces para ayudar a la gente por el camino.

Cuando llegaron a Mongolia, al final del trayecto de más de seis mil kilómetros, las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Encarni : no esta enamorada es mas un amor fraternal. Y me alegro que te guste, no dejes de leer.**

 **Zerep: todavía faltan algunos capítulos para el final no desesperes. xD**


	13. Capítulo 12

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

* * *

—Por favor, Cecrops. No empeores más las cosas.

—Pero...

—No. —Su tono era firme y tajante—. Esto no me gusta y no voy a seguir aguantándolo. —Soltó un resoplido—. Respeto el hecho de que te sientas solo. Qué demonios, lo comprendo como nadie más en el mundo podría comprenderlo.

—Precisamente, y por eso...

Ella continuó como si no hubiera hablado.

—Pero tú no pareces respetar el hecho de que yo no pueda ni quiera ser algo más que tu amiga. _Jamás._ Ahora, te estoy diciendo que te marches antes de que ni siquiera podamos ser amigos.

La tristeza de su tono superó a la rabia que sentía que emanaba de ella y se sintió invadido por el remordimiento. Había presionado una y otra vez hasta acabar alejándola, y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder algo que había llegado a valorar muchísimo.

—Perdona, Gabrielle. Tenía la esperanza... Bueno, quiero que sepas que si alguna vez me necesitas, si necesitas a un amigo, sólo tienes que enviar a buscarme. Acudiré sin dudar ni vacilar. Y jamás... bueno, espero que algún día pueda volver a ser merecedor de tu respeto. Perdona la estupidez de un viejo.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada, intentando controlar la ira que sentía. Luego se quedó mirando mientras él salía de su vida, y se le hundieron los hombros al tiempo que su alma lloraba la pérdida de un amigo.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que es buena idea, pequeña? Tiene fama de ser un señor de la guerra tirano y despiadado.

Gabrielle sonrió con sorna al oír la descripción más bien moderada que hacía Cecrops del hombre a cuyo campamento se acercaban rápidamente. A veces tenía el inoportuno don de minimizar lo evidente.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que en esta historia hay algo más de lo que conozco?

Gabrielle suspiró.

—Probablemente porque lo hay. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos separamos? —Esperó a que hiciera memoria y asintiera antes de continuar. Había vuelto a su lado en respuesta a su llamada y ahora controlaba mejor sus sentimientos y tenía un respeto mucho más profundo por los de ella.

—Pues me topé con un campamento como éste y conocí a un hombre que se hace llamar Gengis Kan. Tuvimos ocasión de hablar largo y tendido.

Cecrops ladeó la cabeza.

—Vale. ¿Y por qué estamos aquí ahora?

—Porque me hizo una serie de promesas y me quiero asegurar de que las cumple.

Los ojos casi negros se dilataron por el pasmo.

—¿Él te hizo promesas a ti?

Gabrielle le dio un capón en la cabeza y él la miró sorprendido.

—No esa clase de promesas, Cecrops. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Lo sé, pequeña, y te pido disculpas por cómo ha sonado. Pero sé cómo funciona la cultura de este lugar.

—Cierto. Tuve que demostrar mi valía como guerrera antes de que estuviera dispuesto a hablar con la bardo.

—¿Y qué le prometió a la bardo?

—Consideración.

—¿Eh? —Cecrops tenía la clara impresión de que le faltaban piezas del rompecabezas que le habían entregado. Sabía que Kan era conocido por su ferocidad como guerrero, que mataba a todos los que se oponían a él y arrasaba pueblos enteros que intentaban luchar contra él—. Gabrielle, no puedes coger a alguien así y convertirlo en un gobernante más benévolo y clemente sólo con palabras.

Gabrielle se limitó a devolverle la mirada, pues conocía esa verdad por propia experiencia personal. Cecrops tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, cosa asombrosa, teniendo en cuenta lo oscuro que era su tono de piel, pero Gabrielle lo notó de todas formas.

—No le pedí que dejara de ser un señor de la guerra, Cecrops. Eso no es algo que un ser humano pueda decidir por otro. Sólo le pedí que pensara en cómo podía mejorar su gobierno y le di varias ideas.

—¿Y te escuchó?

—No lo sé. Por eso estamos aquí.

—Por eso _estás_ aquí. ¿Por qué me has pedido que te acompañe?

—Porque pensé que si a mí no me escuchaba, a lo mejor te escuchaba a ti.

—¿Porque soy hombre?

—Sí.

Cecrops se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. No me importa ser un plan de emergencia, sobre todo porque así tengo la oportunidad de pedirte por fin perdón por ser un cerdo.

Gabrielle se sonrojó, y Cecrops se preguntó cuál sería la causa. Ella asintió.

—Por favor, no uses esa expresión.

—Está bien —respondió él, con tono de evidente confusión, pero Gabrielle no le aclaró nada—. Bueno, el caso es que me alegro de haber vuelto.

Gabrielle le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Yo también me alegro. Echaba de menos tener a un amigo con quien hablar. —No comentó que las dos diosas se habían pasado a verla cuando él se marchó. No creía que le hiciera falta saber lo cerca que había estado de una existencia largamente dolorosa. Gabrielle esperaba que hubiera aprendido la lección al tener que marcharse, porque las dos le habían prometido toda clase de desgracias incontables si volvía a portarse de ese modo con la bardo.

A Gabrielle aquello le pareció encantador hasta el punto de sentirse halagada y bastante avergonzada. Ésta era una cosa que se alegraba de que Xena no pudiera ver. Habría encontrado un modo de matar a Cecrops y habría tomado el pelo a Gabrielle despiadadamente por sus dos protectoras divinas. Aunque en justicia, Xena había ido aceptando poco a poco que Gabrielle era una adulta más que competente, capaz de cuidar de sí misma perfectamente. Pero siempre tendía a olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle cuando parecía que alguien quería intentar algo con su bardo.

Gabrielle se rió por dentro y luego sonrió con tristeza. _Nunca pensé que echaría de menos esa vena posesiva._

Cecrops no sabía qué incidente había teñido de melancolía el rostro de Gabrielle, pero era perfectamente consciente de _quién_ estaba detrás. Así que esperó con paciencia a que Gabrielle volviera al presente, pues había aprendido a la fuerza a no presionarla cuando se ponía así de pensativa.

Gabrielle salió de su trance.

—Vamos —dijo por fin—. No lo hagamos esperar.

Les costó bastante, pero cuando por fin llegaron al tercer grupo de guardias, a Gabrielle ya la recibían como a una vieja amiga. Esperaron pacientemente delante de la gran tienda de mando mientras anunciaban su llegada y luego los llevaron a presencia del gobernante universal, Gengis Kan.

Kan se levantó cuando Gabrielle se acercó, y Crecrops se quedó algo rezagado, observando cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos como si sólo fuera un testigo interesado. Cecrops se mantuvo muy erguido, siguiendo el ejemplo de Gabrielle, y esperó a que Kan se adelantara para saludarlos. Cecrops se quedó sorprendido por el tamaño relativamente pequeño del hombre que tenía delante, y se enfrentó con calma a la mirada evaluadora del gobernante chino. Sólo cuando vio que Gabrielle se inclinaba, Cecrops tuvo la misma cortesía. Kan se quedó mirándolo un poco más y luego se volvió y se inclinó historiadamente ante Gabrielle.

—Ah, mi bárdica amiga guerrera. Me alegro de volver a verte tan bien. Preséntame a tu amenazadora sombra y luego hablamos, ¿sí? ¿Y tal vez me honrarás con un combate?

—Kan, éste es Ce...

—Me llamo Semelo y Gabrielle me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Es un honor conocerte. —Cecrops se inclinó y extendió la mano como saludo.

Kan se quedó más que desconcertado por este repentino cambio de actitud por parte del alto y oscuro griego. Gabrielle notó que se le ponía cara confusa, pero logró adoptar una expresión totalmente estoica cuando Kan se volvió hacia ella.

—Tenías razón en muchas cosas, Gabrielle —comentó Kan al tiempo que se sentaba y hacía un gesto para que les sirvieran un refrigerio—. Y los cambios que me aconsejaste hacer han contribuido a la prosperidad de mi reino.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué le aconsejaste? —preguntó Cecrops con tono grave.

Kan alzó una mano.

—Permíteme, amiga mía. —Se volvió para mirar a Cecrops de frente—. Gabrielle se presentó y con... ejem... mucho esfuerzo por su parte, me convenció del valor que tiene la lectura. Enseñó a muchos de mis soldados los rudimentos que ahora les permiten hacerlo. También tengo un sistema de intercambio de mensajes que me mantiene en contacto con todas las zonas de mi reino con regularidad y no sólo en la época de recoger los tributos. Así mi gobierno es muchísimo más fácil y sorprendentemente, menos sanguinario.

—¿De veras?

Gabrielle estaba sentada en silencio comiendo su refrigerio y observando la interacción entre los dos hombres, y se rió por dentro al ver la fachada que ponían ambos. Estaba atónita por el hecho de que Kan se hubiera tomado en serio muchas de sus sugerencias y las hubiera puesto en práctica.

Había cosas que no podía cambiar y que fuera un brutal señor de la guerra era una de ellas. Pero podía contribuir a mejorar la situación y eso había hecho. Parpadeó y volvió sobresaltada al presente cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres la miraban con curiosidad.

—Perdón —se disculpó, y se tragó rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca—. Estaba recordando mi primera visita. ¿Me he perdido algo?

—Sí —respondió Kan con una sonrisa—. Yo le estaba contando a Semelo tus puntos de vista cuando estuvimos hablando de religión y él estaba pidiéndote que lo confirmaras.

—Ah —contestó Gabrielle con un leve rubor—. Ce... mm... Semelo y yo nunca hemos hablado de religión aparte de la antigua mitología griega. La verdad es que es un tema que nunca ha surgido en nuestras conversaciones.

Kan los miró con curiosidad y luego se encogió mentalmente de hombros para desechar la idea. De qué hablaran no era en realidad asunto suyo, aunque le picaba la curiosidad.

—Pues muy bien —dijo sin inmutarse—. Le he dicho a Semelo que fuiste tú quien me enseñó a respetar todas las religiones. Gobernar el mundo no es una guerra santa: es simplemente mi destino. Convertirlo en algo que no es sólo complica las cosas.

Gabrielle se rió cohibida.

—Bueno, pero... yo no dije todo eso. Sólo dije que respetar el derecho de todos a su propio culto no era mala idea.

—Y tenías razón —afirmó Kan—. Eso ha salvado incontables vidas.

—Pero uno se pregunta cómo recordará la historia a Gengis Kan —intervino Cecrops suavemente—. ¿Recordará las reformas? ¿Los avances que propició? ¿O sólo recordará las matanzas y las luchas? ¿Su ferocidad y su crueldad en el combate?

—Eso depende de quién la escriba —dijo Gabrielle, y los dos hombres se volvieron para mirarla directamente antes de que continuara—. La historia pertenece al vencedor. Sus narradores e historiadores son los que deciden qué detalles se escriben y cuáles es mejor que queden olvidados.

—Pareces hablar por experiencia, Gabrielle —comentó Kan mientras volvía a servir té para él y para ella.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, Gengis. Más de lo que te imaginas. —Se puso miel en el té y bebió un sorbo antes de continuar—. Y es increíble la forma en que algunas de las cosas que quedan excluidas consiguen regresar y morderte el culo.

—¿Eso te ha pasado a ti? —preguntó Cecrops, intrigado. Todavía había muchísimas cosas que no sabía sobre Gabrielle o su vida con Xena.

Gabrielle se rió apenada, recordando bien su encuentro con las tribus nómadas del desierto, ahora ya lo bastante lejano como para ofrecerle una perspectiva más amplia, aunque eso no cambiaba la tristeza que sentía por la muerte de Korah.

—Ya lo creo. Las historias condicionan a la gente para que se espere una cosa. Si lo que obtienen es distinto, los resultados no siempre son buenos.

—Pues entonces me esforzaré por conseguir que la gente obtenga lo que se espera —dijo Kan—. Bueno, ¿te apetece luchar o prefieres descansar un poco y hacerlo por la mañana?

Gabrielle se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta, quedándose con una túnica de seda sin mangas y pantalones. Sin decir palabra, se puso a hacer estiramientos, y Kan se lo tomó como una señal para iniciar sus propios ejercicios de calentamiento. Siguieron así varios minutos, y Cecrops se puso cómodo mientras observaba fascinado.

No dijeron nada, pero por consentimiento tácito los dos se enfrentaron con las espadas desenvainadas, realizando una serie de movimientos que se parecían más a un baile que a un combate. La luz de las lámparas vaciló y cambiaron las espadas por varas: Gabrielle blandía una vara de combate larga mientras que Kan usaba dos palos más cortos unidos por una gruesa cadena.

Ambos adversarios sudaban abundantemente y Kan estaba sin aliento, pero sus ataques no cesaban y de vez en cuando, uno de ellos hacía una mueca de dolor al recibir un golpe. Kan tenía más marcas que Gabrielle, y cuando pasaron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Cecrops se quedó maravillado por la resistencia del hombre de más edad.

Entonces vio el cambio que se apoderaba del rostro de Gabrielle y en ese momento comprendió que se había estado mostrando cortés con su anfitrión. Hubo un movimiento vertiginoso y aunque sus ojos no se apartaron de los dos combatientes, Cecrops nunca supo muy bien qué ocurrió. Lo único que supo era que en un momento dado Kan y Gabrielle estaban enfrentados cara a cara y al momento siguiente Gabrielle estaba de rodillas sobre el pecho de Kan, con las manos a la altura de sus hombros preparadas para aplicarle el pinzamiento.

Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien y cayó desde su barbilla al pecho de Kan y el hombre no se movió. Indicó que se rendía ante su victoria y esperó a que ella volviera a su ser y se quitara de encima antes de relajarse y apoyar la cabeza en el suelo.

Gabrielle se levantó, aceptó una toalla que le ofrecía una joven y se secó la cara y los brazos. Eso era lo único que se oía en la estancia aparte de la respiración jadeante de Kan, que seguía en el suelo donde lo había dejado Gabrielle.

Cecrops tenía los ojos como platos. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de lo misericordiosa que había sido Gabrielle con él. Dado lo que acababa de ver, podría haber causado fácilmente serios daños incluso a su cuerpo inmortal y estaba seguro de que eso no era algo por lo que le apeteciera pasar. Cecrops se levantó y se acercó a Kan, alargando la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Kan advirtió el brillo risueño de los ojos oscuros que lo miraban y aceptó la mano sofocando una carcajada.

—Todavía no he logrado derrotarla ni de cerca. No sé quién fue su maestro, pero debía de ser increíble —rezongó el dirigente chino casi por lo bajo. Cecrops abrió la boca para contestar, pero la voz de Gabrielle lo interrumpió.

—En realidad, era la mejor guerrera que ha existido jamás en Grecia. El tipo de persona de la que nacen las leyendas —dijo Gabrielle, y luego les dio la espalda y salió al aire nocturno.

Kan intercambió una mirada con Cecrops.

—Semelo, ¿he dicho algo malo?

—No, Kan. Creo que el ejercicio le ha traído viejos recuerdos. Y las palabras, seguro.

Kan se secó el sudor con la toalla que le había dado la muchacha y luego hizo ademán de seguir a Gabrielle.

—Tal vez debería... —Una mano que se posó en su brazo detuvo sus palabras y sus pasos, y levantó la mirada para ver cómo la cabeza de ébano hacía un gesto negativo.

—Déjala tranquila.

Kan se soltó de la mano de Cecrops con cierto esfuerzo.

—Creo que sé...

Cuando Cecrops volvió a agarrar a Kan del brazo, lo hizo con una fuerza formidable, y el hombre más bajo descubrió que no podía soltarse de la mano de Cecrops.

—Creo que no lo sabes. Déjala en paz.

Kan miró a Cecrops con toda la ferocidad que le fue posible.

—Suéltame, antes de que ordene que te ejecuten.

Cecrops se limitó a apretar más la mano y tiró de Kan para acercárselo hasta cernirse amenazador sobre el chino. Se inclinó hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaron.

—Permite que me exprese con total claridad, hombrecillo. Puede que seas señor de cuanto contemplas, pero no eres mi amo y no voy a dejar que me des órdenes como a un perro. Mejores hombres que tú han intentado matarme y sin embargo, aquí estoy.

Kan se quedó petrificado. Nadie le había hablado nunca con semejante desprecio por su título y su posición de mando desde el intento de derrocarlo que sufrió al principio de su carrera. Haciendo un gesto con la mano, dio indicaciones a los pocos guardias de honor que se habían adelantado y que se detuvieron nada más ver su señal. Ahora volvieron a sus rincones para observar con atención cómo terminaba el drama que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

—Y ahora, te lo voy a decir una vez más. —El susurro de Cecrops fue feroz, pero eficaz—. Deja. A Gabrielle. En paz.

Kan miró a Cecrops a los ojos largamente y por fin descubrió la verdad.

—La amas.

—La quiero muchísimo. Es mi amiga más antigua y más querida.

—Es más que eso, Semelo. Conozco esa expresión.

Cecrops soltó el brazo de Kan.

—La quiero muchísimo. Con eso basta.

Comprendiendo de repente mucho más de lo que se estaba expresando con palabras, Kan dio una palmada a Cecrops en el hombro.

—Ven, amigo. Creo que ahora nos entendemos. Bebamos un poco de vino y luego veremos si podemos encontrar un baño y bella compañía para la cena.

Cecrops sonrió y aceptó la copa que le ofrecía. Luego siguió a Kan en busca de un baño.

* * *

Gabrielle ya estaba siendo atendida cuando los hombres entraron en la zona de baños, como vieron por el biombo que se había instalado para darle un poco de privacidad. Los dos hombres continuaron su conversación en tono normal para hacerle saber que habían llegado.

Sonrió por lo considerados que eran y siguió bañándose, metiéndose debajo del agua para aclararse el jabón del pelo. Había despedido a la ayudante, de modo que se levantó y dejó que se le escurriera el agua un buen rato antes de salir de la bañera y coger la toalla para secarse. Luego Gabrielle se peinó mientras escuchaba la absurda discusión que tenía lugar al otro lado del biombo.

Se echó a reír en silencio al reconocer dicha discusión, y luego aguzó los oídos cuando captó una conversación más interesante.

—Te lo digo yo, Kan... no sólo es una osa, sino que además la tierra es redonda.

—Semelo, aunque acepte tu idea de que lo que evidentemente es un cucharón es en realidad una osa, cosa no que no acepto —añadió con una sonrisa, y Cecrops asintió dándose por enterado—, eso sigue sin justificar debidamente tu teoría de que el mundo es redondo.

—Ah, pero yo he dado la vuelta al mundo.

Se hizo un silencio total tras sus palabras, como si hubiera dejado atónito a su interlocutor. Por fin el cuadro se rompió por el roce de tela que se oyó al otro lado del biombo. Kan parpadeó y respiró hondo.

—Muy interesante —dijo por fin—. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—¿Has oído hablar de un explorador de Escandinavia llamado Leif Erikson?

—No. ¿Dónde está esta Escandinavia de la que hablas, Semelo?

—Más allá de tus fronteras occidentales y muy al norte. —Cecrops esperó a que Kan procesara la información y asintiera, haciéndole un gesto para que continuara. Cecrops tomó aliento—. Hace unos años, estaba viajando por esa zona y me encontré con una tribu que parecía estar preparándose para un viaje muy largo. Me quedé con ellos, para cazar y pescar. —Hizo gestos con las manos—. Ya sabes. —Gengis Kan asintió de nuevo—. Bueno, pues nos pusimos a hablar de las distintas experiencias que teníamos con el mar y en el curso de la conversación, me invitaron a que me uniera a su expedición.

—¿Que consistía en?

—En encontrar nuevas tierras que conquistar —contestó Cecrops con seco humor—. Pero me picó mucho la curiosidad, de modo que me uní a ellos. Y encontramos otra tierra... a muchos días de viaje hacia el oeste.

—¿Cómo era?

Gabrielle se esforzó mucho por oír bien, porque era la pregunta que ella misma quería hacer.

—Preciosa... salvaje e indómita. Los pueblos nativos viven de la tierra y toman sólo lo que necesitan. —La mirada de Cecrops se interiorizó, al recordar su estancia relativamente breve en aquel lugar—. Me podría haber instalado allí muy fácilmente.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó Kan con mucha razón.

—Por curiosidad —contestó Cecrops con franqueza—. Quería ver dónde llevaba el camino... qué había al otro lado de la siguiente colina.

Los dos hombres habían terminado de bañarse y salieron del agua para secarse enérgicamente.

—¿Y qué encontraste? —preguntó el dirigente chino mientras empezaban a vestirse.

—Muchas cosas, pero más que nada descubrí que el camino trazaba un círculo.

—No lo entiendo. Cuando se llega a la frontera oriental de mi tierra, hay agua y todos saben que ahí el mundo desaparece de la vista.

—Pero no es cierto, Kan. Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo. Caminé muchos días a través de esta nueva tierra. Vi montañas, llanuras, un desierto... animales y plantas que no he visto en ninguna otra parte, y cuando llegué al final de la tierra, me encontré arena y un océano. Ese océano me trajo de vuelta a esta tierra.

—¿Eso es posible, Semelo? —preguntó Kan, intrigado pero escéptico.

—No sólo es posible, sino que es cierto. Es un viaje muy largo, pero si sigues hacia el este, ahí está.

—Qué interesante —dijo Kan tras pensárselo un momento. Entonces le dio una palmada a Cecrops en la espalda—. Ven, podemos seguir hablando de esto durante la cena, pero tengo hambre y no quiero hacer esperar a Gabrielle ni a mis esposas.

—¿Esposas? —repitió Cecrops por lo bajo cuando salían de la estancia del baño. _¿Pero quién necesita más de una, por todos los dioses?_

Gabrielle se levantó del banco donde se había sentado para escuchar la historia de Cecrops. De repente, sintió que sabía perfectamente dónde iba a encontrar a Xena.

—Interesante de verdad —murmuró antes de volverse para ir a cenar.

* * *

—Bueno, Gabrielle, ¿qué planes tienes cuando te marches de aquí?

Gabrielle masticó y tragó, contenta de haber dominado el arte de comer con palillos cientos de años antes. Los chinos rara vez le ofrecían un cuchillo o una cuchara, y aunque había logrado fabricar un utensilio con varios dientes que le permitía pinchar la comida, no quería llamar la atención sacándolo delante de otras personas.

Ahora se detuvo, con los palillos libres, y miró a Kan, que la miraba con aire expectante. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los comensales estaban esperando su respuesta y se sonrojó. Intentaba no llamar la atención sobre sí misma, pues recordaba lo que le habían dicho tanto Ch'uang como Cecrops sobre el tema de la discreción.

Tampoco había querido nunca llamar deliberadamente la atención, pero lo cierto era que circulaban historias sobre ella. Y si no tenía cuidado, alguien que se tomara la molestia de escuchar e hilar todos los datos acabaría averiguando la verdad. Por increíble e improbable que pareciera, era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Gabrielle sabía que era todo muy cierto, y desde entonces había hecho todo lo posible por restar importancia a su actividad pública, dejando y animando a otros a atribuirse la autoría de sus logros. Que Ares la descubriera a estas alturas sería muy malo, por lo que le era fácil mantenerse en la sombra.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. A lo mejor voy al otro lado del mar a visitar a unos viejos amigos —dijo, pensando en las amazonas—. Todavía no lo he pensado, pero hace tiempo que no los veo. —Sonrió—. De hecho, creo que eso voy a hacer. Gracias por la idea. —Y siguió comiendo.

—Bueno —contestó Kan—, me alegro de haberte ayudado. ¿Puedes contarnos algo más sobre ellos? Semelo me ha estado contando una historia interesantísima sobre una tierra que hay al otro lado del mar. ¿Tal vez has estado allí?

—Mm, creo que no. —Gabrielle se volvió hacia Cecrops—. ¿Dónde está esta tierra?

—Es un largo viaje hacia el este, pasada la tierra del sol naciente.

El respingo apenas se advirtió en sus ojos, pero Cecrops lo vio e inmediatamente lamentó lo que había dicho. Gabrielle sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Nunca he estado allí, aunque algún día... —No terminó la idea—. Mis amigos están hacia el sur.

—Háblanos de ellos, por favor, Gabrielle —intervino la primera esposa de Kan—. Semelo y tú habéis viajado tanto. Me acuerdo de las historias que nos contaste la última vez que estuviste aquí.

—Sí, por favor, Gabrielle. A menos que estés ocultando allí a un amante perdido hace tiempo al que necesitas seguir ocultando —dijo Kan bromeando un poco, sin esperarse la respuesta que obtuvo.

Un destello de dolor, una sonrisa trémula y Gabrielle lo miró de frente con ojos ligeramente risueños.

—Kan, si tuviera un amante perdido hace tiempo, no tendría necesidad de mantenerlo oculto, ¿verdad? Estaría perdido. ¿Para qué molestarme en ocultarlo?

Kan se echó a reír, encantado con el humor inesperadamente sardónico de su tono.

—Qué bien te expresas, bárdica amiga mía. Bueno, háblanos de la gente del sur.

—No hay mucho que contar, la verdad. Es sólo un lugar que me encontré por casualidad antes de viajar a China. Una tierra preciosa y gente amable. Me quedé allí un tiempo e intercambiamos historias y cosas así. Luego vine aquí. — _Nada como saltarse unos cuantos detalles, ¿eh, bardo?_

—Bueno, parece... interesante —comentó Kan, preguntándose qué estaba evitando. Era evidente que el tema la ponía incómoda. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Gabrielle no había sido otra cosa que ayudadora y sincera. Tenía derecho a un poco de intimidad.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron agradablemente. Gengis Kan se encontraba entre campañas y Gabrielle y él pasaban algunos ratos combatiendo, aunque la conversación nunca volvió al tema de su maestra. Cecrops se conformaba con mirar y aprender, aunque le presentaron a una joven que le gustó y también pasaba el tiempo con ella.

Cuando Gabrielle estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse, Cecrops por fin sacó tiempo para hablar con ella en privado. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y se tumbó, mirando mientras ella seguía organizando sus pertenencias para volver a meterlas en la mochila.

—Entonces, ¿te marchas de verdad?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Es lo mejor. No puedo quedarme mucho en el mismo sitio. Y tengo muchas ganas de ir a ver a las amazonas. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Cecrops asintió comprensivo.

—¿Tú te vas a quedar aquí? —preguntó Gabrielle, que ya sabía la respuesta, pero pensaba que Cecrops necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

—Sí, al menos por ahora. Zhao es... bueno, me gusta su compañía. Me gustaría disfrutar de nuevo de esa sensación, durante un tiempo.

Gabrielle asintió, pues lo comprendía perfectamente, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que ella entendía como egoísmo por parte de él.

—¿Es por eso por lo que has adoptado otro nombre?

Él se levantó y fue a la puerta, se quedó ahí en silencio y observó cómo seguía pasando la vida a su alrededor sin inhibiciones.

—Sí —dijo por fin—. Estoy harto de que se me asocie con la inmortalidad, y a la gente parece gustarle esa historia... por lo menos lo suficiente para recordar mi nombre. ¿Hago mal por querer ser como todo el mundo? ¿Formar parte de la vida como ellos?

Gabrielle terminó de recoger y dejó a un lado su mochila, se sentó en la cama y miró con tristeza la espalda rígida que tenía delante.

—¿Mal por quererlo? No, la verdad es que no. Comprendo ese deseo. ¿Pero mal por intentarlo... por perpetuar el mito de que eres igual que los demás? —Se encogió de hombros y aunque Cecrops no vio el gesto, lo sintió de todas formas—. No lo sé. No creo que eso pueda decidirlo yo por ti. Eres tú el que tiene que vivir con las consecuencias que pueda haber.

—¿Tú qué harías?

—Cecrops, somos dos personas totalmente distintas con metas totalmente distintas. —Se levantó y fue a su lado—. Pero decidas lo que decidas, me alegro de que hayamos tenido la oportunidad de volver a pasar un tiempo juntos. Incluso con nuestros altibajos, ha sido estupendo estar con un amigo que de verdad comprende nuestras, mm... circunstancias únicas.

Cecrops se volvió entonces y levantó a Gabrielle entre sus brazos para estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te voy a echar de menos, pequeña.

Gabrielle lo abrazó a su vez en igual medida.

—Yo también te voy a echar de menos, amigo. Cuídate, ¿vale?

Cecrops sonrió.

—Lo haré, y tú también.

—Ya lo creo. A lo mejor volvemos a encontrarnos —dijo Gabrielle, levantando su mochila.

—Cuenta con ello.

* * *

Gabrielle se apartó de la ventana y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Adoptó una postura de meditación y se relajó, buscando a través del tiempo y el espacio lo que deseaba su corazón.

No habría podido decir cuánto tiempo estuvo concentrada en una sola postura, pero el calor repentino que inundó su organismo la impulsó a moverse antes incluso de abrir los ojos. Se quedó ante la ventana observando el movimiento del cometa y regodeándose en la conexión que sentía hasta lo más profundo del alma.

—¿Xena?

—¿Gabrielle?

El calor que de repente inundó el alma de Xena era inconfundible, y por primera vez, Xena sintió una dolorosa emoción por la tierna familiaridad del alma de Gabrielle que intentaba tocar la suya.

Xena no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. El interior de la choza estaba azulado por la bruma del humo y habían rellenado el odre de agua varias veces, que ella supiera. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba totalmente concentrada en Gabrielle y el vínculo indeciso que volvía a sentir entre las dos. Tan inmersa estaba en las emociones que fluían a través de ella que ni se dio cuenta cuando se sumió en un trance de meditación.

Ante su mente aparecieron varios objetos con claridad, el último de los cuales era un pergamino. Cuando las imágenes se detuvieron, Xena se quedó profundamente dormida. Durmió una noche entera y hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Cuando se despertó, lo hizo acompañada del corazón de Gabrielle que latía en su pecho, y la sensación la hizo sonreír.

Xena se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, se dirigió despacio a la puerta de la choza y cerró los ojos de golpe al apartar la puerta y quedarse inmediatamente cegada por la brillante luz del sol. Se quedó inmóvil hasta que pudo abrir los ojos parpadeando y luego siguió parpadeando sin parar mientras se dirigía a la hoguera de Keto y Hotassa. Nadie hizo el menor intento de ayudarla, pero todos observaron en reverente silencio hasta que llegó a su destino.

Se quedó allí de pie envuelta en su piel de búfalo, agradecida por el calor, pues un viento frío soplaba a través de la llanura. Xena esperó hasta que Keto le hizo un gesto para se sentara, cosa que hizo a toda prisa. Parecía que el invierno iba a ser largo y frío, y tras pasar días en la choza del sudor, estaba helada hasta los huesos. Se alegró de sentarse y dejar que el calor del fuego atravesara la piel de búfalo y le inundara el cuerpo.

—Bueno —dijo Keto con solemnidad.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio hasta que Hotassa les sirvió una sopa caliente y un poco de té caliente. Entonces comieron en pensativo silencio hasta que Xena apartó su porción inacabada para sus compañeros animales y se reclinó para beberse el té mientras Keto se terminaba el resto de su comida. Sólo cuando él también se reclinó y se sacó la pipa de la chaqueta quedó roto el silencio.

—He visto, Keto, pero no comprendo el significado de mi visión.

—Cuéntame.

—Hay seis objetos. Cosas que son... conocidas... para mí, pero no como las recuerdo. En cada parte de la visión, me veo sujetándolas, tocándolas, pero no sé con qué propósito. —Tomó aliento con fuerza y lo soltó despacio—. Lo primero que vi fue una vara de combate... bien hecha y equilibrada. Me recordaba un poco a Gab... bueno, me resultaba muy familiar. Luego había una máscara de guerra amazona... parecía la máscara de la reina. —Xena carraspeó ligeramente—. Había un anzuelo de hueso, la Daga de Helios y mi chakram. Lo último que vi fue un rollo de pergamino. Un pergamino muy antiguo dentro de una cueva con dibujos.

—No conozco Hee-li-os ni chak-ram.

Xena alargó el brazo e hizo dibujos de los dos objetos en cuestión. Pensó que eso era más fácil que intentar explicar lo que eran con palabras.

A Keto se le habían ido dilatando los ojos de forma evidente con cada objeto que nombraba y casi se le salieron de las órbitas cuando terminó los dibujos. Elevó una breve oración por su hijo, pues sabía que Xena podría matar a Kya cuando Keto le explicara el significado de su visión.

—Leyenda dice que cualidades de gran guerrero viven en tótems. Cada tótem es diferente cualidad que guerrero necesita para grandeza. —Keto carraspeó y respiró hondo. Rara vez tenía que hablar tanto en un solo día—. Rollo es para conocimiento. Habla de cada tótem y dónde encontrar. Otros cinco representan fuerza, sigilo, habilidad, astucia y equilibrio.

—¿Y el valor? —preguntó Xena, pensando que eso era un componente clave para ser guerrero.

—Ritual entero prueba de valor.

Se quedaron callados un rato mientras Xena pensaba en esta prueba. Por fin rompió el silencio.

—Bueno, ¿cómo encuentro estas cosas y qué consigo con ellas?

Keto guardó silencio tanto tiempo que Xena pensó que se negaba a contestar la pregunta. Pero se armó de paciencia y esperó.

—Rollo es primera clave. Debes ir a cueva y encontrar rollo. Dirá cómo encontrar otros tótems. Lo que pase después —Keto se encogió de hombros—, cosa tuya.

Xena asintió.

—Empezaré nada más amanecer. ¿Sabes dónde está esta cueva o tengo que encontrarla por mi cuenta?

—Puedo hablarte de cueva. Encontrar rollo sola.

Xena asintió de nuevo. Aquello le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, y sintió que una descarga de entusiasmo corría por sus venas ante la posibilidad no sólo de tener una nueva aventura, sino de que ésta la acercara más a Gabrielle.

Keto esperó, pues sabía que no había contestado todas sus preguntas. Se encogió por dentro, consciente de que algunas de ellas podían ser mucho más dolorosas que otras.

Xena enfocó de nuevo la vista, apartándola del punto lejano donde la había tenido clavada, y volvió a mirar a Keto.

—¿Hay alguien que haya tenido éxito con esta búsqueda?

—No como se esperaba, no.

Xena clavó una mirada penetrante en el chamán y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me lo quieres explicar, Keto?

El chamán titubeó y por fin respiró hondo.

—Kya. —Keto dudó de nuevo cuando Xena gruñó—. Kya intentó. Algo no bien.

Keto esperó. Xena esperó más. Keto se rindió a lo invitable con toda la elegancia que le fue posible.

—En tiempo de padre de mi padre, viajero llegó del este a nuestra tribu. Tenía vara que interesó a namêšeme. Hércules quería cambiar bastón por abrigo de piel de oso y tras búsqueda de visión, namêšeme aceptó.

Xena alzó una mano para detener la historia.

—¿Quién?

—¿Mi namêšeme? Era...

—No. El viajero... ¿has dicho que se llamaba Hércules?

—Sí. ¿Conoces?

Xena respiró hondo, consciente de que, para Keto, su reacción no venía a cuento, tratándose de alguien que formaba parte de un pasado que ninguno de los dos había vivido.

—Su nombre... me ha recordado a alguien que conocí en otro tiempo. —Y no comentó que el Hércules a quien conocía era inmortal y muy probablemente el mismo Hércules que había visitado a la tribu dos generaciones antes.

Keto asintió, al ver la verdad de lo que decía reflejada en sus ojos. Carraspeó.

—Vara formó parte de tradiciones de chamán... poder canalizar fuerza de guerrero. Nunca perder batalla con ella.

Xena no dijo nada y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Lunas después de Hércules, conseguimos cuchillo en apuesta con hombre extraño... —Keto se quedó callado pensando.

—¿Por qué extraño?

Keto se indicó la cara.

—Pelo raro. No como hombre blanco normal.

Xena asintió. Se había fijado en que la mayoría de los hombres blancos llevaban barba completa, o en el caso de unos pocos, nada en absoluto. Se preguntó qué habría hecho este hombre para parecer "extraño". Volvió a prestar atención a Keto cuando éste continuó hablando.

—Cuchillo raro... no muy útil... inusual con hoja torcida. Por eso namêšeme guardó. Por muchos años, objetos guardados como parte de posesiones de chamán. Considerados buenos para tribu.

Keto tomó aliento con fuerza, alzó su taza e hizo una mueca cuando el té tibio alcanzó su lengua. Hotassa lo vio desde su puesto junto a la entrada y les ofreció a los dos más té caliente. Keto aceptó, Xena no. Y cuando tuvo la taza rellena, carraspeó y siguió hablando.

—Cuando neho'eehe hizo rito de paso, encontró rollo, y como conocía vara y cuchillo, buscó otros tótems. Buscó muchos años, abandonando deberes de chamán para encontrar guerrero perfecto. —El tono de Keto era amargo por el recuerdo—. Yo fui chamán cuando padre de mi padre pasó a sus padres. Mi padre fracasó en búsqueda y al morir, mi heške guardó cosas.

Otro suspiro del chamán, y Xena percibió la irritación que salía de Keto a oleadas.

—Cuando Kya fue mayor de edad —continuó con sequedad—, encontró el rollo. Y los otros cuatro tótems que encontró mi neho'eehe.

—Espera —lo interrumpió Xena por fin—. ¿Encontró todos los tótems menos uno?

—Sí —confirmó Keto asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza—. Todos menos el que has llamado chak-ram.

A Xena se le dilataron los ojos al saber aquello. Sabía que si tenía que encontrar el chakram original, su búsqueda acaba de hacerse infinitamente más difícil. La última vez que había visto su chakram, Gabrielle lo llevaba al cinto. Cerró los ojos recordando el dolor y se concentró en el calor que todavía sentía en el alma. Keto advirtió su desazón y esperó a que regresara de los hechos desagradables que estaba reviviendo.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó ella con calma cuando abrió los ojos.

—Kya buscó durante muchas lunas y por fin decidió que había encontrado el último tótem. Forma correcta, pero... —Se encogió de hombros—. No estaba donde decía rollo.

—¿Así que el rollo dice dónde buscar además de qué buscar?

—Da pistas —contestó Keto.

—¿Y qué pasó? —insistió Xena, y vio que Keto se encogía por la pregunta.

—Rollo da ritual para obtener poder de guerrero perfecto. Kya siguió ritual, pero falló.

—Falló... ¿cómo? —preguntó Xena despacio con repentina comprensión.

Keto tragó con dificultad, pues sabía que necesitaba oír la verdad.

—Ritual te trajo a este lugar.

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo ella, con tono bajo y amenazador—. Keto, no soy de ningún sitio remotamente cercano a éste, de ninguna de las maneras. —Pero no negó que fuera la guerrera perfecta.

—Lo sé. No sabemos cómo ni por qué.

Xena tragó con dificultad y respiró hondo, conformándose por el momento con concentrarse en lo más básico. Si pasaba de ahí, empezaría a morir gente. Su rabia era abrumadora y hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que someterse un autocontrol semejante.

—¿El rollo me dará instrucciones, un ritual, para volver a casa?

—Lo que se ha hecho se puede deshacer —dijo Keto crípticamente—. Pero primero debes recoger tótems.

Xena asintió.

—Lo haré. Háblame de la cueva. Cuanto antes empiece, antes podré volver a casa.

Keto le explicó a Xena dónde estaba la cueva de los rituales, dibujando un tosco mapa en la tierra con el dedo para darle una idea general del camino que tenía que seguir.

—Hay dibujos en paredes. Cuentan historia de gente y también dicen cómo llegar a rollo. Dos o tres días de viaje para llegar a cueva. Después... —Keto se encogió de hombros una vez más—. Cosa tuya. Creemos que tótems regresan a orígenes.

Xena meneó la cabeza. _Esto cada vez es más complicado_ , pensó ceñuda.

—Está bien —dijo al tiempo que echaba un vistazo por el campamento, advirtiendo por primera vez que el sol estaba empezando a ponerse—. Saldré nada más amanecer.

—Pero...

—Keto, agradezco el hogar y la familia que la gente me ha dado aquí. La acogida que he tenido significa más para mí de lo que te imaginas. Pero si puedo volver a casa, a mi ti... con mi familia... con Gabrielle, haré lo que sea necesario lo más deprisa que pueda para volver allí.

La ferocidad de su respuesta y el fuego de sus ojos lo empujaron a preguntar:

—¿Te arrepientes de cosas, pues?

—Sí —replicó ella sin dudar, y él se preguntó cuál sería la causa de las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos y que se negaba a derramar.

—Entonces ve deprisa y con mi bendición. Te veré a la salida del sol.

—No tienes...

Él alzó una mano.

—Es mi deber.

Ella aceptó asintiendo.

—Hasta mañana, pues. —Y se levantó de su asiento junto a su hoguera y se dirigió a la suya, acompañada por la pantera y el zorro.

Keto se quedó mirando hasta que entró en su tienda y luego se volvió para contemplar el fuego, pensando.

* * *

El sol todavía no había empezado a colorear el cielo cuando Xena salió de su tipi. A sus lados caminaban sus compañeros animales. Keto sonrió al ver el cuadro que hacían. De algún modo, su presencia le aseguraba que tendría éxito en su búsqueda, aunque no podía explicar esa impresión de forma lógica. Era simplemente un instinto visceral que hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a respetar.

De repente, Kya corrió a su lado cuando Xena se acercaba. No costaba percibir su agitación y aún menos adivinar la causa.

—¡Neho'e! No puede. ¡Es mi búsqueda!

—¡Siéntate!

Kya se quedó sorprendido por el tono brusco de su padre y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la hoguera, mirando a la guerrera que se acercaba. Se estremeció cuando sus ojos azules pasaron por encima de él, convencido de que las llamas del fuego que tenía delante no podrían calentar el fondo de su alma que se había helado ante la frialdad de su mirada.

Keto se levantó, bien consciente de por qué Xena tenía esa expresión de desprecio, y no la culpaba. Kya había empezado mal con ella, y nada de lo que había hecho el joven chamán desde que les trajo a Xena había cambiado la impresión de ineptitud que ella tenía de él. Sus aires de propietario sólo habían servido para empeorar la situación y cuando ella lo humilló, aquello fue la gota final que los convirtió en enemigos implacables.

Bueno, Kya se había vuelto implacable. Xena simplemente consideraba al joven chamán un idiota. En este momento, sin embargo, su furia por haberla puesto en su actual situación la convertía en una amenaza para él, y hasta los animales que estaban a su lado captaron su ira sin dificultad. Los dos miraron a Kya mostrando ligeramente los colmillos y gruñeron. Eso fue lo que llevó a Kya a darse cuenta de que ella le daba mil vueltas, en todas las facetas de la vida. Y por alguna razón, eso le provocó un deseo aún más fuerte de reafirmar sus derechos.

—¡Neho'e! —empezó a protestar de nuevo, pero una sola palabra lo paró en seco.

—¡Silencio! —rugió Keto, y Xena se mordió el labio para controlar la sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con aparecer—. Ésta ya no es tu búsqueda, si es que alguna vez lo fue. Deja a Zee-nah en paz. Ahora es su búsqueda.

—Pero...

—¡NO! Ya te he permitido bastante comportarte como un necio. ¡Se acabó!

Kya se quedó mirando desafiante a su padre largos instantes y luego apartó la mirada y se marchó enfurecido.

—Lo va a volver a intentar, lo sabes —comentó Xena en voz baja mientras Keto encendía su pipa.

—Heehe'e —asintió el chamán—. Sí, pero tú lo arreglarás. Lo he visto.

Xena arrugó el entrecejo al oír eso y se preguntó qué estaría aguardándola. Luego se olvidó de ello cuando Keto se puso a cantar dando vueltas a su alrededor, agitando la pipa con los gestos de un ritual de purificación. Por fin terminó y la besó en la frente como si fuera una hija amada y le puso en las manos un mapa y un saquito de comida.

—Ve con bendición.

Xena asintió solemnemente.

—Gracias, Keto. —Entonces cogió su vara y los animales y ella echaron a andar con paso decidido hacia las colinas que parecían más cercanas de lo que estaban en realidad.

* * *

El día había transcurrido bien mientras caminaban, aunque a Xena le parecía que las cuevas retrocedían ante ella en lugar de acercarse. No parecían estar más cerca de su meta que al ponerse en marcha esa mañana antes del amanecer. Peor aún, Kya los seguía tan de cerca que los animales y ella se sentían nerviosos. Se preguntó si era estúpido por naturaleza o si ella era un caso especial para él. La pantera gruñó de nuevo, desde las profundidades de la garganta.

—Lo sé, Etor —dijo Xena suavemente cuando el felino le rodeó las piernas—. No puede estar pensando en sorprendernos aquí fuera. No hay donde ocultarse, ni para él ni para nosotros. Vamos, tenemos que encontrar un sitio para acampar.

Por fin, justo antes del anochecer, Xena llegó al riachuelo que Keto le había dicho que la llevaría a la boca de la cueva que estaba buscando. Tuvo tentaciones de seguir adelante, pero reconoció que, de todos ellos, la pantera al menos necesitaba descansar, aunque el zorro y ella no. De modo que se instaló junto al reguero de agua que llevaba poco caudal por el clima del final del otoño y se preguntó si las nieves del invierno y las lluvias de la primavera lo harían crecer hasta convertirlo en una riada.

Sonrió, pues sus reflexiones le recordaban sin dificultad alguna a Gabrielle y las numerosas conversaciones que tenían sobre multitud de temas por las noches mientras acampaban. Una cosa que Gabrielle nunca había sido era aburrida y Xena nunca sabía qué esperar en materia de conversación.

Xena hizo sus tareas casi sin pensar y al poco, había dispuesto un campamento bien organizado. Fue al riachuelo, satisfecha al ver que había gran cantidad de peces en el agua baja. Se metió y vadeó hasta el centro, sin sorprenderse al ver que el agua no le llegaba ni a medio muslo y que era gélida. Apartó la sensación de su consciencia y se concentró en cambio en la vida que corría en el agua que la rodeaba. Casi inmediatamente, atrapó dos peces de buen tamaño con las manos, y estaba regresando a la orilla cuando ocurrió.

Kya estaba furioso porque lo que había sido su búsqueda, su patrimonio, no sólo le había sido arrebatado, sino bendecido por su padre para otra persona. El hecho de que se tratara de la mujer guerrera que le echaba a perder los planes continuamente lo hacía insoportable. Aunque nunca se había comportado como una déspota con él, el evidente desprecio que Xena sentía por él había convertido a Kya en el hazmerreír de la tribu. Ahora era el momento de solucionarlo.

Salió corriendo y gritando de las altas hierbas, cuchillo en ristre, con la esperanza de pillarla desprevenida. Lo que pilló fue a un zorro en su muñeca, un felino en su cuello y un ser humano muy irritado que le partió el hueso de la pierna con que intentó darle una patada.

El grito de Kya pasó de un alarido de guerra a un chillido de dolor en cuestión de segundos. Rápidamente y a la vez, soltó el cuchillo por el mordisco del zorro y cayó al suelo. La pantera saltó sobre su pecho, empujó a Kya hasta tumbarlo del todo y se quedó peligrosamente cerca del cuello del joven chamán con las fauces abiertas.

—Podría haberme ocupado yo sola, pero gracias, chicos.

Kya empezó a temblar, por una mezcla de dolor y nervios. No se esperaba este final. Él estaba destinado a grandes cosas. Xena meneó la cabeza.

—Sabes, Kya —le dijo tranquilamente, haciendo un gesto a los animales para que se apartaran. Se colocaron como centinelas junto a la cabeza de Kya para asegurarse de que no suponía una amenaza mientras Xena se ocupaba de él—. Hasta ahora no te tenía por estúpido. Joven, impetuoso, infantil, pero no estúpido. Al parecer —continuó mientras tocaba los puntos de presión de su pierna y observaba cómo él la miraba de hito en hito, empezando a relajarse al no sentir dolor—, estaba equivocada. Eres estúpido.

Él se abalanzó y al instante ella le soltó los bloqueos nerviosos que le había aplicado. Kya chilló de dolor y cayó de nuevo al suelo gimoteando y agarrándose la pierna. Xena lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Te vas a portar bien ya?

Él asintió vehementemente y ella volvió a aplicarle los bloqueos en la pierna. Le colocó la pierna con cuidado, enderezando el hueso hasta que encajó en su sitio con un chasquido. Miró con pena la vara que llevaba. Era la única madera que había en varios kilómetros a la redonda y no le quedaba más remedio.

—Deja que te explique una cosa, Kya —dijo con calma al tiempo que rompía el grueso palo en dos con las manos. A Kya se le desorbitaron los ojos y de repente, se dio cuenta de lo temerario que había sido—. Ésta es mi búsqueda... mi caza. Haré lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir y superar cualquier desafío que se me ponga por delante.

Colocó los palos a cada lado de la fractura, sacó su provisión de vendas de su morral y ató la pierna con fuerza.

—Sin embargo —continuó tan tranquila—, si vuelves a interponerte en mi camino, te romperé las dos piernas y no me detendré a curarlas. ¿Me entiendes?

Pronunció las palabras casi en un susurro, pero Kya asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, aceptando la verdad que ardía como un fuego en sus ojos. No tenía la menor duda de que era capaz de hacer lo que acababa de decir.

—Bien. Tengo que soltar el bloqueo, pero no te va a doler tanto, ahora que el hueso está colocado. —Xena soltó el pinzamiento y Kya se encogió y luego se relajó cuando el dolor se hizo soportable. La miró con una mezcla de reverencia e inquietud. Xena puso los ojos en blanco y resopló—. Luego tendremos que buscar una forma de llevarte a casa. Puede que tengas que esperar aquí un día o dos hasta que vuelva de las cuevas.

Kya abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Me dejarías aquí?

—Sin dudarlo —fue la seca respuesta. Eso puso fin a toda conversación entre ellos.

Xena recogió los dos peces que ya había atrapado y volvió a meterse en el agua fría para coger uno más. Kya la observó en silencio, asombrado por sus reflejos. Luego, en la oscuridad, ella encendió la hoguera de estiércol que había dispuesto al acampar y se puso a preparar el pescado para cenar.

* * *

Xena no se sorprendió al ver llegar a un pequeño grupo como una hora más tarde. Tenía la sospecha de que Keto sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir y había dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso hasta su lógico final antes de intervenir. La expresión de sus ojos cuando se acercó a ella y a Kya y su falta de sorpresa al ver el estado de su hijo no hicieron más que confirmar esa idea en su mente.

Keto esperó hasta que ella lo invitó a su hoguera asintiendo y entonces su pequeño grupo y él se unieron a Xena.

—No tengo nada... —empezó a decir ella, pues acababa de recoger los restos de la cena.

—No necesario —dijo el chamán alzando la mano—. Nosotros tenemos. —Y se sacó unas raciones de viaje del bolsillo. Los hombres que lo acompañaban hicieron lo mismo y todos se quedaron sentados comiendo en silencio al tiempo que miraban a Kya de reojo. Keto no les había explicado nada: sólo les había ordenado que lo acompañaran a una caza. Se preguntaron qué habría pasado y por qué parecía que Kya era la presa.

—¿Podemos compartir fuego esta noche, Zee-nah? Nos iremos mañana.

Xena asintió. No esperaba que regresaran al campamento de noche, pero se alegraba de que Keto hubiera tenido la cortesía con ella de preguntárselo. Eso reforzaría su posición dentro de la tribu y tal vez acabaría con las pocas dudas que pudieran quedar. Si así se evitaban más escenas como la que había tenido con Kya, se daría por satisfecha.

Al poco, el silencio se posó sobre el campamento cuando todo el mundo se echó para dormir. La mañana traería nuevos desafíos.

* * *

Tranquilizada por lo que había dicho Keto la noche antes y satisfecha de que Kya iba a quedar al cuidado de su gente, Xena se marchó antes del amanecer. No podía explicar su ansiedad, aunque sabía que se debía a su deseo de reunirse con Gabrielle, ya fuera aquí en el futuro o en el pasado de ambas. Atribuía parte de ello al terreno desconocido en el que iba a entrar. Desde el punto de vista lógico, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una aventura sola y esta vez no le hacía mucha ilusión. Sobre todo porque no sabía qué estaba esperándola y calculaba que iban a ser varios años de viajes y caza para completar la primera parte de su tarea.

Etor y Melo desaparecieron hacia mediodía. Xena no estaba muy preocupada: eran pareja y hacía tiempo que no estaban a solas para comportarse como pareja. Se puso a fantasear, recordando las veces en que Gabrielle y ella se escabullían de las amazonas durante sus infrecuentes visitas. Incluso si sólo era para sentarse junto al agua y ver cómo el sol soltaba destellos en la superficie, todos los días se aseguraban de reservar un poco de tiempo para ellas mismas. Era algo que les resultaba imperativo.

Al saber lo cerca que habían estado los dos animales de perderse el uno al otro recientemente, la necesidad era aún más comprensible. Cada vez que Gabrielle o ella habían muerto, o habían estado a punto, siempre habían dedicado un día o dos a confirmar la realidad de su vida y del amor que compartían. Y teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que había estado Melo de perder a Etor por la rabia de Kya la noche antes...

Xena se estremeció al recordarlo. No creía que la pantera supiera lo poco que le había faltado para morir, pero el zorro sí. Había visto la expresión casi desesperada de los ojos verdes en medio de la noche, y estaba bastante segura de cuál iba a ser el resultado del tiempo que estaban pasando a solas.

Hacia el anochecer, los dos volvieron con ella, con aire agotado, pero en paz. Los miró atentamente y luego colocó un cuenco de caldo entre los dos para que lo compartieran, y no se sorprendió al ver el cuenco vacío y a los dos dormidos bien acurrucados el uno contra el otro escasos minutos después.

—Espero de verdad que sepáis lo que estáis haciendo —murmuró Xena mientras se arropaba con las mantas para dormir—. Pero bien saben los dioses que me alegraré de teneros a mi lado durante el resto de mi vida.

Y Xena se quedó dormida sintiéndose un poco mejor al saber que ellos también se iban a tener el uno al otro para toda la eternidad.

Justo al amanecer del tercer día, Xena cruzó la boca de la cueva y casi de inmediato se quedó a oscuras. Encontró su pedernal y eslabón y encendió una antorcha, agradecida de que Keto le hubiera dicho dónde encontrarlas nada más entrar. Se quedó quieta un momento para orientarse, impresionada por la cantidad de pictogramas que había en las paredes y asombrada por la historia que contaban.

Mientras leía los dibujos, se dio cuenta de que contaban la historia de la gente, y que oculta en esta historia estaba la historia del rollo de pergamino. Tardó un tiempo y tuvo que descifrarlo, pero por fin Xena se quedó satisfecha con su traducción y cruzó la caverna con paso veloz y seguro.

Estuvo casi media hora trepando y maniobrando hasta que llegó al sitio donde la había enviado la historia de la pared y, después de buscar un poco, Xena encontró el escondrijo del rollo.

Con aire reverente, lo sacó del agujero, y su textura y su tacto le trajeron unos recuerdos agridulces. Metió el rollo con cuidado en su zurrón y regresó despacio a la cueva principal. Cuando salió, se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era ya. Aunque le habían parecido unos pocos minutos, en realidad habían pasado horas y la tarde ya estaba muy avanzada.

Xena apagó concienzudamente la antorcha y la dejó para el siguiente viajero, y luego se dirigió rápidamente al campamento que había dejado esa mañana.

Xena se sentó y desenrolló el viejo pergamino con cuidado, pues sabía que iba a ser un compañero necesario para su viaje. Vio algo sorprendida que la caligrafía no le era familiar. Realmente se esperaba ver la letra firme y conocida de Gabrielle por toda la página. La cadencia y la expresion, sin embargo, le eran tan conocidas como la cara que veía reflejada en los arroyos y ríos de la zona. No lo habría escrito Gabrielle, pero su estilo y su forma habían influido claramente a quienquiera que lo hubiera escrito.

Xena fue leyendo despacio la lista de objetos, fijándose en la descripción así como en las pistas incluidas para ayudarla a encontrarlos. _Bueno, parecen ser los objetos auténticos_ , pensó, al ver que era la Daga de Helios, así como su chakram, los que aparecían descritos con tanta precisión en la página. _¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido todo esto?_

Luego se encogió de hombros y se puso a hacer planes para encontrar la vara, lo cual, si entendía bien el acertijo, quería decir que pronto se encontraría con un viejo amigo.

* * *

Xena regresó al campamento de la tribu, con la esperanza de conseguir un poco de información antes de viajar hacia el noreste. Parecía que, después de todo, no iba a pasar el invierno con la Nación. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por empezar su búsqueda.

Se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver el respeto con que la trataban cuando volvió de la cueva. Xena averiguó por Hotassa que su enfrentamiento con Kya y el hecho de haber curado después a alguien a quien podría haber tratado como a un enemigo la hacían merecedora de una gran estima.

—No podía hacer menos por él, Hotassa. Aún es joven y tiene mucho que aprender.

Hotassa asintió.

—Sí. Gracias por darle oportunidad.

Xena le sonrió de medio lado.

—Tenía que hacerlo. La gente también me ha dado oportunidades a mí.

Hotassa asintió, sin saber que la gente a la que se refería Xena no eran sólo los cheyenes, sino Gabrielle, Hércules y muchísimos otros a quienes había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Hotassa estaba ayudando a Xena a preparar sus cosas para su viaje al norte y Xena se acordó de algo.

—¿Hotassa?

La mujer mayor la miró interrogante, pero siguió con su tarea.

—¿Conoces a alguien que se llama Ari?

Xena vio el titubeo, aunque mal se le podría haber escapado cuando Hotassa dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sí —dijo escuetamente. Tomó aliento con fuerza—. Hija. Marchó con comerciante hace muchas lunas. ¿Por qué?

Xena se encogió de hombros, sin darse cuenta del lío en que se había metido al preguntar.

—Es la que me acogió. Me enseñó el idioma del hombre blanco.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, y es feliz —añadió Xena, con la intención de aliviar la tensión que se advertía claramente en el rostro de Hotassa—. ¿No la ves nunca?

Hotassa hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No. Keto decir ella elegir blanco. Tener que vivir como blanca.

—Eso está mal.

—Sí, pero es su forma. Buen padre. Partió corazón cuando ella marchó.

Xena meneó la cabeza y levantó su morral.

—Nunca entenderé a la gente —dijo entre dientes, y no se sorprendió cuando Hotassa mostró su acuerdo con lo que había dicho.

Hotassa cogió un saco que estaba junto al fuego y se lo puso a Xena en las manos.

—Comida para empezar viaje. Para unos días.

—Gracias, Hotassa. Volveré a veros en cuanto pueda.

Hotassa le cogió la cara a Xena entre las manos y la bajó para darle un beso en la frente.

—Viaja bien —susurró, luego le dio una palmadita a Xena en el hombro y la soltó. Cada uno de los miembros de la tribu se acercó para darle un regalito y una bendición, y por un momento, Xena se sintió rebosante de gratitud. No se esperaba una despedida, y menos una como ésta. Por fin, sólo quedó Keto.

—Buen viaje —dijo y luego la besó en la frente como había hecho Hotassa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, vio el éxito en ellos y le sonrió.

—Volveré —dijo solemnemente—. Cuídate hasta entonces.

Keto asintió, luego la volvió de cara al noreste y se quedó mirando hasta que se convirtió en una mera mota en el horizonte.

* * *

Durante su primera noche fuera, volvió la vista hacia el cielo, buscando la estrella que parecía cruzarlo con gran lentitud. Xena se quedó mirándola, capaz casi de oír la conversación de Gabrielle al respecto: preguntando, comentando, azuzando la sensibilidad por lo demás estoica de Xena con sus ideas y pensamientos.

—Te echo de menos, Gabrielle, pero voy a encontrar una forma de volver contigo. Por alguna razón, creo que esta estrella puede llevarme al hogar que eres tú para mí.

Pensando esto, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.


	14. Capítulo 13

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO XIII-PARTE 1**

* * *

Gabrielle abrió los ojos cuando el amanecer se asomó por su ventana. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había adiestrado para, siempre que podía, dormir cuando los demás lo hacían sin planteárselo. Eso le recordaba su humanidad y le permitía seguir funcionando con cierta normalidad.

Se estiró despacio y luego se abrazó a la almohada, recordando el calor de la presencia de Xena en sus sueños.

—Buenos días, Xena. Te echo de menos, pero cada nuevo día me acerca más a ti.

Se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con una bata, pues sabía que el camarero no tardaría en llamar para traerle agua caliente para el baño. Era uno de los lujos que se permitía, y su mente regresó a una época en que todavía era un lujo que rara vez se conseguía.

* * *

—¡Hola, chati! ¿Qué se cuece?

Gabrielle, que estaba guardando cosas, se volvió. El barco que había alquilado había zarpado del muelle hacía poco, y aunque la capitana se mostraba algo escéptica con el rumbo que había indicado Gabrielle, tanto a ella como a su tripulación se les pagaba muy bien para ir donde se les decía.

Gabrielle había alquilado todos los camarotes, y aunque en realidad no necesitaba todo ese espacio, estaba contenta por la privacidad que eso le daba. Soltó un chillido al oír la voz y se lanzó a los brazos de Dita con una exclamación de alegría.

Dita la estrechó a su vez con fuerza, preocupada por la reacción, pero disfrutando del abrazo a pesar de ello. Depositó un beso en la coronilla rubia.

—¿Estás bien, Gab?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Sí. Es que te echaba de menos... mucho. Parece que ha pasado una vida desde que tuvimos una charleta de amigas.

Una llamada a la puerta hizo que se separaran un poco.

—¿Sí? —dijo Gabrielle, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

—Siento molestaros, ama —dijo una voz de mujer a través de la puerta cerrada—. Pero me ha parecido oíros gritar.

Gabrielle soltó a Dita y se volvió de cara a la puerta.

—No pasa nada —contestó Gabrielle, sabiendo sin mirar que Afrodita sonreía burlona a su espalda—. Pero gracias por el interés.

—De nada, ama —fue la respuesta, aunque la duda se percibía claramente a través de la puerta cerrada—. ¿Necesitáis algo?

—No, gracias —fue la cortés pero firme contestación.

—Muy bien, ama —dijo la voz, aunque pasó un minuto completo antes de que se oyeran unos pasos que se alejaban de la puerta de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se volvió entonces y se enfrentó a la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lucía Afrodita.

—Ama, ¿eh? Caray, nena, cómo asciendes en este mundito superchachi. No tenía ni la más remota de que te fuera esa clase de cosas, o sea.

Aunque Gabrielle era una auténtica mujer de mundo, pues había visto, hecho u oído prácticamente de todo en su vida excepcionalmente larga, se las había arreglado para conservar el núcleo de la persona que siempre había sido. Y fue la tímida pastorcilla de Potedaia quien se puso como un tomate por lo que insinuaba la diosa del amor.

—No me llaman ama por eso —rezongó Gabrielle al tiempo que se frotaba la cara para eliminar el rubor y se acercaba a la cama para terminar de deshacer su equipaje—. La tripulación no estaba cómoda llamándome Gabrielle. Y han elegido "ama".

—¿Aunque a ti te incomode? —preguntó Dita con cierta seriedad.

—Sí. A la capitana no le parece bien para la disciplina que se dirijan a mí llamándome por mi nombre.

Dita se quedó perpleja.

—¿Por qué?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, pero la capitana es ella. Aunque voy a trabajar en ello. No tengo la menor gana de que me llamen ama cuando lleguemos donde las amazonas.

Dita se rió.

—Oh, sí. Esas nenas molonas se pondrían las botas con eso, ¿verdad? Pues podrías adiestrarlas para que te llamen "mi reina".

La mirada que Gabrielle le dirigió a Afrodita podría haber congelado mantequilla caliente en un día de verano.

—Mmm... supongo que no. Aunque si van a ser amazonas, ¿no van a acabar llamándote así de todas formas?

—Espero que no. Ya no soy una reina amazona, Afrodita.

—Cielo, ¿es que no conoces ese viejo dicho, o sea? Una vez reina...

—Además —continuó Gabrielle, por encima de lo que decía Dita—, no hay ninguna garantía de que estas mujeres vayan a convertirse en amazonas.

Afrodita sofocó una carcajada con un ronquido.

—Venga ya, nena. ¿En serio crees que _no_? Por eso han sido elegidas para ir contigo, ¿no es así?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Últimamente me siento muy desconectada de las cosas.

Afrodita sintió una oleada de comprensión compasiva al oír aquello y cogió a Gabrielle de la mano, llevándola hasta la pequeña cama.

—Lo comprendo totalmente. Venga —añadió, sentándose en el borde de la cama y tirando de Gabrielle para sentarla a su lado—. Vamos a sentarnos y a tener una de esas charletas de amigas que tanto echábamos de menos.

Gabrielle se echó hacia atrás en la pequeña cama y se movió hasta quedar cómodamente apoyada en el cabecero. Dita quiso imitarla y se agitó hasta que se colocó a su lado, y a las dos les dio la risa floja cuando Dita estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama cuando el barco dio un repentino bandazo.

—Bueno, cuéntame cómo te van las cosas, preciosidad. Me siento como si no te viera desde hace siglos —dijo Afrodita mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama. Estaban sentadas tan cerca que casi se rozaban. Dita se fijó en Gabrielle y trató de sujetarse, olvidándose de que la bardo estaba bien encajada en un rincón.

Por fin soltó un suspiro de exasperación e hizo aparecer una barandilla almohadillada junto a la cama.

—¡Hala! —exclamó con no poca satisfacción. Gabrielle se rió en silencio y luego se inclinó y abrazó a Dita con fuerza.

—Gracias, Afrodita.

La confusión inundó el rostro de la diosa.

—Vale... ¿por...?

—Por estar aquí. —Gabrielle suspiró y aflojó los brazos—. Ya sé que parezco deprimida cada vez que vienes a verme y te agradezco que vengas de todas formas.

—Nena, si hay _alguien_ en el _mundo entero_ que comprenda _totalmente_ tu depresión y, o sea, las razones que hay detrás, ésa soy yo. O sea, yo todavía tengo a la mayor parte de mi familia... —Dita se detuvo pensativa—. Aunque eso de por sí es como para morirse de la depre algunos días. Pero bueno. —Vio la sonrisa de Gabrielle por el rabillo del ojo y se sintió desaforadamente satisfecha de sí misma por haberla causado—. Como iba diciendo, incluso con la familia a mi alrededor, me siguen dando bajones. Echo de menos los viejos tiempos.

Se hizo el silencio, pues Dita se había puesto inesperadamente solemne por el giro de la conversación.

—Yo echo de menos a Xena —susurró Gabrielle, con los ojos clavados en algo que Afrodita sólo podía intuir.

—Oh, nena —intentó consolarla la diosa, cogiendo a la bardo en sus brazos y acariciándole con delicadeza el pelo y los brazos—. Ya sé que es así. No puedo ni describirte lo fenomenal que era veros a las dos juntas, o sea. ¿Y quieres saber un secreto? —Dita esperó hasta que la cabeza rubia asintió contra su pecho—. La única persona que tiene más ganas que yo de que se produzca esta reunión eres tú. Es que me estremezco sólo de pensarlo. Pero en plan bien.

Gabrielle se rió suavemente.

—Yo también. —Entonces se sonrojó—. Gracias, Dita. Me alegro de no tener que hacer esto sola.

Afrodita no contestó inmediatamente y siguió acariciándola suavemente durante unos minutos más. Luego besó a Gabrielle en la cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿te ape oír los últimos cotilleos sobre Cecrops? He hablado con Ch'uang antes de venir aquí.

Al poco las dos estaban poniéndose al día de todos los cotilleos.

* * *

Las semanas a bordo del barco transcurrieron agradablemente. Por las mañanas, Gabrielle seguía dedicándose al ejercicio físico, y era experta en suficientes disciplinas y armas para que los entrenamientos resultaran interesantes y variados. Varias de las mujeres de a bordo le pidieron que les diera clase y ella aceptó, siempre y cuando dejaran de llamarla ama y la llamaran Gabrielle a secas. Fue un acuerdo con el que todas estaban conformes.

Las tardes las dedicaba a meditar o leer, aunque en ese campo también le solicitaron clases. Le parecía inconcebible que incluso en el siglo XIV, la capacidad para leer fuera tan difícil para las masas. Y se alegraba de contribuir a acabar con el analfabetismo siempre que surgía la oportunidad.

Las noches las pasaba sola o con Afrodita siempre que ésta podía escaparse, lo cual ocurría con más frecuencia de la que se esperaba Gabrielle. Al parecer, al estar lejos de tierra era más difícil que los dioses la descubrieran.

Pero por fin avistaron su destino y Gabrielle suspiró. Hacía siglos que no se sentía tan nerviosa, a decir verdad. En realidad, desde que se vio obligada a abandonar la seguridad de su hogar con las amazonas. Se preguntaba muchas cosas, de las cuales una de las más importantes era el grado de aceptación que mostrarían las amazonas hacia ella.

Ahora que se acercaban al muelle, vio muchos cambios que habían tenido lugar durante el exilio que se había impuesto a sí misma. La pequeña flota estaba bien conservada, y vio un puesto avanzado combinado con un astillero. Cuando el barco se detuvo, un contingente de mujeres armadas y enmascaradas esperaba con curiosidad no demasiado hostil.

Se dejó caer la plancha y Gabrielle fue la primera en bajar, con los brazos en alto para hacer la antigua señal de paz. La dirigente de las amazonas se adelantó alzando una mano y habló con la voz amortiguada detrás de la máscara.

—Alto, desconocida. Conoces nuestras señales, pero nosotras no te conocemos. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres de las amazonas?

—Soy Gabrielle y vuelvo a casa con mis hermanas en paz.

De debajo de la máscara brotó una exclamación sofocada. La dirigente hizo una breve señal con la mano sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Gabrielle.

—Imposible. La reina Gabrielle y su inmortalidad no son más que una leyenda... una fábula que se cuenta a nuestras hijas por las noches.

Gabrielle suspiró. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero había tenido la esperanza...

Se quitó la larga túnica china con la que se había envuelto. Cuando cayó, todas las amazonas presentes se hincaron de rodillas.

La bardo, la mujer de mundo y la viajera habían desaparecido. En su lugar se alzaba una reina amazona, fácilmente reconocible por su atuendo, su anillo de sello y el tatuaje que aún tenía. Gabrielle avanzó hasta colocarse justo delante de la dirigente.

—No soy ningún mito, ninguna leyenda. Soy un ser humano auténtico de carne y hueso.

La cabeza ya estaba inclinada y pareció retraerse aún más al oír las suaves palabras de Gabrielle. Ésta puso unos dedos delicados bajo la barbilla de la mujer.

—Pero has hecho lo que debías al ponerlo en duda. La inmortalidad no es algo que le ocurra a mucha gente. —Gabrielle sonrió al notar que la mujer se relajaba con lo que decía—. Ahora, álzate y camina conmigo. Y por favor —alcanzó su túnica y se la volvió a poner—, quítate la máscara y preséntate.

—Sí, mi reina —fue la previsible respuesta al tiempo que la mujer se quitaba la máscara. Lo primero que apareció fue el pelo rubio y rizado, y Gabrielle sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas cuando un rostro del pasado la saludó en su presente. La amazona dejó caer la máscara en el momento en que a Gabrielle se le doblaron las rodillas y atrapó a la reina antes de que ésta se estampara contra el suelo.

Gabrielle alzó una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro conocido de la mujer.

—¿Ephiny?

—¿Sí, mi reina?

La conversación terminó cuando Gabrielle sucumbió a la pérdida de conocimiento.

* * *

Llega un punto en que la mente no puede soportar más ideas imposibles e inconcebibles, sobre todo una mente que se ha visto expuesta a nuevas ideas durante más de un milenio. Es un mecanismo de autodefensa, más que nada. Así la mente tiene tiempo de procesar los hechos imposibles sin que el pensamiento consciente interfiera.

Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Gabrielle cuando la viva imagen de una mujer que sabía que estaba muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo apareció de repente ante ella una vez más, respondiendo al mismo nombre. Gabrielle se había llevado una sorpresa al ver a Eponin, pero aquello era algo que entraba dentro del terreno de lo posible. Cecrops también había sido una sorpresa, pero también era algo que podía haber imaginado posible.

Pero Ephiny... Gabrielle nunca se había imaginado que volvería a verla en carne y hueso. Y esta nueva amazona... esta viva imagen de la mujer que al principio había despreciado su presencia y a quien por fin se había ganado y había tenido el orgullo de llamar amiga... al verla Gabrielle sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba sobre sus cimientos. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sola, sin auténticos amigos, y el brusco recordatorio que tenía delante, bien real y vivo, le resultó abrumador. Agradeció la oscuridad cuando le sobrevino, por el simple descanso momentáneo que le ofrecía.

Nunca supo el caos que su reacción desató entre las amazonas que la rodeaban.

* * *

—¡MI REINA! —gritó Ephiny cuando Gabrielle se desplomó. La amazona la atrapó antes de que diera en el muelle. Ephiny se arrodilló sujetando a Gabrielle, incapaz de levantarla en brazos. Para su tamaño, Gabrielle pesaba mucho, pues era puro músculo, y Ephiny no estaba preparada para la reacción de la reina al verla.

La capitana del barco indicó a su tripulación que sacara un catre y, sin más dilación, bajaron corriendo por la plancha hacia Gabrielle. Las amazonas se alarmaron y rodearon a las dos mujeres. Ephiny suspiró temblorosamente. No era así como se suponía que tenía que transcurrir su día.

—Amazonas, apartaos. Nos ofrecen su ayuda.

Una levísima vacilación y luego las amazonas formaron una doble hilera para dejar pasar a las marineras. Dos sujetaron los extremos del catre para que no se moviera, mientras que la tercera y la cuarta ayudaban a Ephiny a poner a Gabrielle en él. Luego todo el mundo se detuvo y esperó a que Ephiny hablara.

—Bueno —dijo, rascándose la frente—. Pedidle a la capitana que se reúna con nosotras. Habéis tenido la amabilidad de traer a nuestra reina a casa. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ofreceros la hospitalidad de las amazonas.

Una de las mujeres se alejó corriendo y regresó poco después acompañada no sólo de la capitana, sino también del resto de la tripulación. Los dos grupos de mujeres se tomaron la medida, complacidas con lo que veían. Asintiendo, se encaminaron en bloque hacia el interior del puesto avanzado de las amazonas.

Como aldea no era gran cosa. Había un comedor con huerto, una cabaña de baños, una herrería/armería, dos cuarteles y una cabaña individual que hacía las veces de choza de la sanadora y de centro oficial de la aldea. Aparte del astillero, eso era todo. Lo suficiente para convertirlo en un lugar de trabajo funcional, pero sin lujos.

Los turnos de servicio cambiaban cada seis meses y todo el mundo, salvo la regente, servía allí con regularidad, normalmente cada cinco años.

Toda la actividad de la aldea cesó cuando el desfile cruzó por ella, deteniéndose sólo cuando llegaron a la cabaña individual.

—Bueno, aquí no cabe todo el mundo. —Ephiny abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a las que llevaban el catre—. Katrina, ve a buscar a la sanadora. Capitana, si tu tripulación y tú sois tan amables de seguir a Tisha y a Morrin hasta el comedor, me reuniré con vosotras en cuanto hable con la sanadora. Janus, Lissa y tú montad guardia en la puerta.

Las mujeres empezaron a moverse a medida que Ephiny hablaba, y la capitana asintió, aceptando sus instrucciones. Gabrielle había pasado parte de la travesía explicando el funcionamiento de la sociedad amazona tal y como lo recordaba y la capitana estaba dispuesta a probar. A ello contribuía el hecho de que Ephiny le parecía muy mona.

—Así que tú eres nuestra inmortal reina Gabrielle, ¿eh? —le dijo Ephiny a la figura aún silenciosa que ahora descansaba cómodamente en la única cama. Apartó el pelo de la frente de Gabrielle—. Es curioso, pero los pergaminos no mencionan tu belleza. Ni tu fuerza.

Podría haber dicho más, pero en ese momento, Nora cruzó el umbral y miró un momento a Ephiny antes de centrar toda su atención en la paciente que ahora yacía en la cama.

—¿Y bien?

Ephiny se encogió de hombros.

—Ésta es la reina Gabrielle... LA reina Gabrielle. —Nora la miró con ojos incrédulos. Ephiny asintió—. Yo también reaccioné así. Pero es ella. El tatuaje es la pista definitiva, aunque aún conserva la ropa de cuero y el anillo de sello.

—¿Y qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé. Me miró a la cara, susurró mi nombre y se desmayó. No te rías, Nora —dijo Ephiny, riñendo a la sonriente mujer.

—Ah, vamos, Eph. ¿Cuántas mujeres caen rendidas a tus pies? Ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

—Te voy a dar —gruñó Ephiny—. Escucha, tú vigílala, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que ir a hablar con las recién llegadas y escuchar toda la historia. Volveré cuando tenga algunas respuestas.

Nora le hizo un gesto para que se fuera.

—Vete. Mandaré a alguien a buscarte si se despierta, pero si es lo que creo que es, volverás antes de que abra los ojos.

Ephiny asintió y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

El tiempo que pasó con la capitana y su tripulación fue beneficioso para ambas partes y las amazonas se dieron cuenta de que no tardarían en recibir a nuevos miembros en la Nación en la próxima ceremonia de acogida. Ephiny se sonrió por dentro. Gabrielle las había educado bien y, por su parte, Ephiny lo agradecía. La capitana, Elizabeth, era... interesante, como poco.

Ya estaba totalmente oscuro cuando regresó a la cabaña de la sanadora. Nora no había enviado a buscarla, de modo que suponía que Gabrielle aún no se había despertado.

Justo al llegar a la puerta, Ephiny casi se vio arrollada por Nora, que salía en ese momento.

—Oh, Ephiny, bien —dijo la sanadora cuando las dos recuperaron el equilibrio—. Gab... la reina Gabrielle parece estar despertándose. Creo que no tardará en recobrar el conocimiento.

—Gracias, Nora. ¿Por qué no vas a cenar algo? Me quedo yo con ella un rato.

—Gracias, Eph. ¿Qué tal las cosas con las visitantes? —preguntó Nora al tiempo que las dos entraban en la cabaña. Ephiny se sentó al lado de la cama y Nora se empezó a lavar para la cena.

—Muy bien —dijo Ephiny pensativa—. Pronto tendremos nuevos miembros en la tribu.

—¡Bien! Ahora, si me disculpas...

Ephiny asintió con la cabeza y Nora se marchó. Ephiny volvió a centrarse en la figura tumbada en la cama. La observó largo rato, sin darse cuenta conscientemente del momento en que Nora regresó de cenar para ver cómo estaban las dos.

Gabrielle se iba despertando despacio y, por las cosas que murmuraba, estaba reviviendo una época de su vida ocurrida largo tiempo atrás. Ephiny estaba cada vez más deseosa de hablar con la reina, curiosa por conversar con la mujer que había conocido a sus antepasadas.

De repente, Gabrielle se incorporó de golpe en la cama. No hizo el menor ruido, salvo por la respiración agitada provocada por los sueños inquietantes que había tenido. Ephiny se había levantado nada más verla moverse y ahora guardó silencio mientras Gabrielle contemplaba su entorno.

Por fin Gabrielle posó la vista en la figura de Ephiny y absorbió cada detalle con gran atención. Se dio cuenta al examinar a la joven amazona de que había ligeras diferencias entre ésta y la antepasada cuyo nombre llevaba.

Ephiny tardó un momento en caer en la cuenta de que las dos se estaban mirando fijamente y empezó a desviar la mirada. En cambio, Gabrielle alargó una mano temblorosa hacia ella, que Ephiny aceptó de inmediato. Entonces Gabrielle tiró ligeramente y Ephiny se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Gabrielle abrió la boca para hablar y luego carraspeó. Ephiny cogió la tacita que Nora había dejado junto a la cama y metió el tubito de madera entre los labios de Gabrielle.

—Chupa —le ordenó suavemente y luego añadió—: Bebe despacio. Creo que Nora le ha puesto algo más que agua —dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Así era, efectivamente, y el brebaje resultaba fresco, efervescente y muy refrescante. Gabrielle bebió unos cuantos tragos y luego apartó la cabeza. Ephiny retiró la taza y volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

—Mis disculpas, mi reina. No quería... —empezó a decir Ephiny, con los ojos todavía clavados en la taza. El contacto de las manos de Gabrielle sobre las suyas la obligó a detenerse de golpe. Gabrielle alzó una mano y cogió la cara de Ephiny, instándola a mirarla a los ojos.

—Me llamo Gabrielle, Ephiny, y no tienes por qué disculparte, mi joven amiga —replicó Gabrielle con una leve sonrisa—. Creo que no sabes cuánto te pareces a la antepasada cuyo nombre llevas.

Ephiny hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza rizada.

Gabrielle se rió por lo bajo.

—¿Alguna vez has oído la expresión "el vivo retrato"? —Ahora los rizos se agitaron afirmativamente—. Bien, porque lo eres. Así que la que te pide disculpas soy soy... por caerme redonda... de esa forma. Es que...

Esta vez, fue Ephiny la que detuvo las palabras vacilantes.

—No te disculpes, mi reina. No creo que todos los días te encuentres con una parte viva de un pasado que lleva mucho tiempo muerto.

Ephiny se encogió al ver el destello de dolor provocado por sus palabras, pero Gabrielle habló antes de que pudiera tomar aliento.

—No, pero cuando mi mente se ha hecho a la idea, la ha recibido de muy buen grado. —Gabrielle le dirigió una sonrisa trémula que se transformó en una sonrisa auténtica cuando Ephiny correspondió de oreja a oreja—. Te propongo un trato. Tú me cuentas la historia de las amazonas desde la última vez que estuve aquí y yo te cuento algunas historias de tus antepasadas.

—¡¿Todavía cuentas historias?! ¡Ya lo creo que es un trato!

Los pergaminos que había dejado Gabrielle eran de los preferidos de las amazonas y poder oír nuevas historias directamente de la fuente era una oferta que Ephiny no estaba dispuesta a rechazar. Pero cuando miró a su reina con más atención, su entusiasmo se apagó un poco.

—Sin embargo, eso puede esperar a mañana. Tienes que recuperarte. —Ephiny se levantó de la cama y arropó a Gabrielle con firmeza—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Algo de comer, tal vez?

La mención a la comida le recordó a Gabrielle la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba sin alimentarse y sólo de pensarlo se le despertó el ardor de la sangre. Meneó la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Creo que esta noche lo que más necesito es descansar. Curioso, puesto que me he pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo, pero creo que con tanta asimilación mental, me he quedado agotada.

Ephiny asintió.

—Te creo, mi reina. Recuerdo lo cansada que me quedaba después de los exámenes de la escuela, y eso que sabía que los iba a tener. Y una no se puede preparar para algo como lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Cierto, pero de verdad que ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable, cuando mi mente ha asimilado la idea. —Señaló la puerta—. Ahora vete. Estoy segura de que prefieres charlar con la capitana y la tripulación que han llegado hoy que pasar el rato conmigo. Estaré bien. Hablaremos por la mañana.

—La verdad es que ahora mismo preferiría hablar contigo, mi reina, pero necesitas recuperarte. Me pasaré a verte... ¿o prefieres que me vengan a buscar cuando estés lista?

—Ephiny, a pesar del título que no pareces poder olvidar, soy sólo Gabrielle. Ven por la mañana en cuanto quieras. Me alegraré de verte.

—Gracias, mi reina —dijo Ephiny, inclinando la cabeza, y fue a la puerta—. Buenas noches.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando mientras la amazona se marchaba y meneó la cabeza.

* * *

Nora se pasó por allí poco después y le ofreció a Gabrielle una pócima para dormir que ella rechazó cortésmente. Luego se dispuso a esperar.

Tardó un rato, pero Gabrielle no había vivido tanto tiempo sin hacer acopio de una paciencia casi infinita. En el momento de mayor oscuridad de la noche, se deslizó sin ser vista entre las sombras y se fue a cazar para satisfacer su ansia de sangre.

Incluso después de más de mil años, era un hambre que no lograba controlar del todo, aunque se las arreglaba muy bien. Así y todo, la necesidad le daba vergüenza, y se mantuvo en las sombras hasta que terminó.

* * *

Justo después del amanecer, Ephiny llamó ligeramente a la puerta de la cabaña. Sabía que aún era muy temprano y esperaba que Gabrielle hubiera dicho en serio lo que había dicho la noche anterior. No lograba contener su entusiasmo y por eso le había costado dormir.

Ephiny había leído los pergaminos, tanto los de Gabrielle como los que sus propias antepasadas habían escrito a lo largo de los años. Algunos de sus preferidos eran los que su antecesora había escrito sobre sus propias aventuras con la joven y candorosa Gabrielle.

Las había visto madurar juntas, pasando de antagonistas inseguras a amigas y confidentes. Ephiny sospechaba que su remota tatarabuela había estado medio enamorada de la mujer a la que llamaba reina, aunque jamás le dijo nada a Gabrielle. Cualquiera con un poco de ojo podía darse cuenta de que Xena y ella estaban hechas la una para la otra y habían pasado por un infierno para seguir así. Ephiny tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la mujer que tanto había encandilado a su predecesora.

Sus meditaciones quedaron interrumpidas por una voz suave:

—Adelante.

Gabrielle estaba sentada ante la pequeña mesa, leyendo un grueso diario. Esta mañana iba vestida con pantalones y túnica, y Ephiny se preguntó qué habría sido de su ropa de amazona.

—Buenos días, mi reina.

—Por favor, Ephiny... Gabrielle a secas. Ya no soy reina de las amazonas. En realidad nunca lo fui. —Esto último lo dijo con un poco de tristeza.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi reina... Gabrielle. La Nación te sigue considerando nuestra reina. Una de las más grandes. Sin embargo, para mí sería un honor llamarte Gabrielle, si tú se lo explicas a la regente Narmia cuando la veamos en la aldea principal. No creo que le vaya a hacer gracia tanta informalidad.

—Yo me ocupo de la regente. Gracias, Ephiny. Ahora vamos, enséñame dónde podemos desayunar en este sitio y luego podemos visitar el puesto antes de dirigirnos a la aldea principal.

Ephiny asintió y señaló la puerta.

—¿Quieres que organice una guardia para ti...? —Y se calló cuando Gabrielle posó los indignados ojos verdes sobre ella—. Oye, sólo era una pregunta —dijo Ephiny, alzando las manos—. Es mi deber.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—Ya lo sé. Creo que Melosa le encargó a Ephiny protegerme tanto como convertirme en una princesa amazona.

Ephiny asintió, pues sabía que era cierto. Se dirigió hacia el comedor, de donde salían muchos olores interesantes. Se había corrido rápidamente la noticia de que la reina había vuelto y el pequeño personal de la cocina se había apresurado a buscar las viejas recetas que había compartido con ellas tantos siglos atrás.

Se sentaron y al instante les sirvieron algo que hizo dudar a Ephiny, que lo olió con cautela. Gabrielle, por otro lado, se sirvió los bollos recién hechos y se puso a devorarlos.

—Ah, bollos de canela. Ni sé cuándo los comí por última vez, y así de frescos. —Miró a Ephiny, que seguía mirándolos con desconfianza—. ¿Ephiny? ¿No te gustan los bollos de canela?

—No sé. Nunca los he probado. —Miró a Gabrielle—. He tomado gachas de avena todas las mañanas de mi vida desde que me acuerdo.

—Oh, lo dirás en broma.

Ephiny negó con la cabeza y dio un pequeño bocado con cautela. Masticó despacio y Gabrielle observó su cara para ver su reacción. Ephiny dejó el bollo y siguió masticando.

—Mi reina, me temo que vas a tener que quedarte aquí para siempre.

—¿Ephiny? ¿Algún problema?

—No, mi reina, pero si esto es lo que nos dan de comer cuando vienes de visita, me parece que no puedo permitir que te vayas. —Ephiny sonrió y cogió el bollo, dio un gran bocado y cerró los ojos con deleite.

Gabrielle sonrió a su vez y le dio una ligera palmada en el brazo a Ephiny.

—Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Y se entregaron a la seria tarea de comer.

Ephiny llevó a Gabrielle de visita por el puesto y le presentó a todas las habitantes de la aldea. Gabrielle habló con todas y cada una de ellas, aunque muchas no fueron capaces de responder. Estaban totalmente atónitas. Pero Gabrielle se tomó la atención con humor y elegancia y aceptó contar historias antes de partir al día siguiente.

Aunque ella no tenía prisa, el protocolo exigía que se presentara rápidamente en la aldea principal y ante la regente. Estaba bastante segura de que habían enviado a una mensajera a la aldea principal en cuanto supieron quién era. Pero Gabrielle también quería pasar un tiempo con estas mujeres, sobre todo porque no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar con las amazonas. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a dejar sus planes abiertos a la improvisación.

—Creo que la capitana está un poco celosa —comentó Gabrielle cuando Ephiny la acompañaba de vuelta a su cabaña después de los festejos, ya avanzada la noche.

Ephiny se ruborizó, sin mirar a Gabrielle a los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Gabrielle se detuvo y le puso una mano a Ephiny en el brazo, deteniéndola a su vez.

—Vamos, Eph. —Y no advirtió la mirada de sorpresa provocada por el mote—. Una no llega a mi edad sin haberlo visto todo por lo menos una vez y sin la capacidad de reconocerlo casi al instante.

Se volvió y echó a andar de nuevo hacia la cabaña de la sanadora. Ephiny corrió para alcanzarla.

—Ephiny, ya soy mayor. Puedo ir yo sola a la cabaña. ¿Por qué no pasas un tiempo con Elizabeth? Ya tendremos tiempo de contarnos cosas durante el viaje a la aldea principal. Te lo prometo.

Ephiny asintió, pues comprendía perfectamente la orden cortés que acababa de recibir.

—Deja que te acompañe hasta la puerta y luego me voy. Ella comprende que tengo responsabilidades, es que...

—Es que sabe lo que quiere y está deseosa de conseguirlo.

Ephiny se echó a reír.

—Sí, algo así.

—Ephiny, ¿puedo darte un consejo sin inmiscuirme demasiado?

Se detuvieron ante la puerta y Gabrielle se preguntó de pasada si Nora había renunciado a su propia cama. Se olvidó de la idea cuando Ephiny posó los ojos interrogantes sobre ella.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo tienes... ni para la vida, ni para el amor. —Se detuvo y tomó aliento con dolor. A veces la vida la afectaba demasiado para su gusto, pero Ephiny merecía la verdad de sus palabras... por la amistad que Gabrielle había tenido con su antepasada, si no por su propio bien. Y Gabrielle había decidido que esta Ephiny le gustaba por sus propios méritos. A la bardo le recordaba mucho a la amazona a la que en otro tiempo nombró su regente.

Gabrielle alzó las manos mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. Ephiny esperó pacientemente, sin interrumpir.

—Si se te presenta la oportunidad, Ephiny, aprovéchala. Tal vez Elizabeth y tú lleguéis a algo, tal vez no. Pero no lo sabrás si no le das una oportunidad y no te conviene vivir lamentando cosas.

Ephiny se dio cuenta de que el consejo provenía de la experiencia y asintió solemnemente.

—Gracias, mi reina... Gabrielle. Buenas noches.

Gabrielle saludó con la mano y esperó hasta que Ephiny volvió al comedor, donde todavía había actividad a pesar de lo tarde que era.

—A las amazonas les siguen encantando las fiestas —se dijo a sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza—. Supongo que algunas cosas se llevan de verdad en la sangre —se dijo riendo al tiempo que cruzaba el umbral y cerraba la puerta al pasar.

* * *

Había una gran procesión reunida al amanecer. Gabrielle miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente fue a buscar a Ephiny.

—Oye, Ephiny... ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Gabrielle, indicando la gran cantidad de gente que hacía preparativos para marchar al interior rumbo a la aldea principal—. Ya sé que tenemos que llevar a la tripulación del barco, pero ¿de verdad necesitamos que nos acompañe la mitad del puesto? No me parece nada justo para las que se quedan.

Ephiny se sonrojó ligeramente al oír la insinuación de crítica. Gabrielle todavía parecía una mujer de veinticinco años y a veces resultaba difícil recordar que era una inmortal con más de mil años de experiencia a sus espaldas. No obstante, Ephiny tenía deberes que cumplir y los cumpliría lo mejor que le fuera posible. Cogió a Gabrielle del codo y la apartó de las mujeres reunidas para llevarla a un sitio alejado y poder hablar con ella en privado.

—Gabrielle... mi reina. Es responsabilidad mía llevarte sana y salva hasta la aldea principal. Todas estas mujeres querían tener el privilegio de formar parte de tu séquito. Lo he reducido a quince echándolo a suertes. Todas las demás están aquí para despedirse. —Ephiny se encogió de hombros—. Anoche causaste gran impresión.

Gabrielle se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Perdona, Ephiny. No pretendía socavar tu autoridad. Es que...

—Nunca te gustó la pompa y circunstancia de la que eras objeto como reina, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle negó con la cabeza.

—No, la verdad es que no. Nunca comprendí muy bien cuál era la necesidad. Y nunca tuve una guardia de honor... ni siquiera... ni siquiera después de...

Ephiny asintió comprensiva.

—Pues, por favor, déjanos por esta vez. Tú no conoces a la regente Narmia. Es muy estricta con las normas y el protocolo. Si permito que aparezcas en la aldea sin guardia...

—¿Incluso por orden mía?

—Incluso. Hasta y a menos que vuelvas a aceptar la máscara, ella es quien gobierna.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño y masculló casi para sí misma:

—Pues a lo mejor tengo que hacer algo al respecto. —No vio la sonrisa de Ephiny al oírla. Luego se dio la vuelta y miró al gran grupo de mujeres que esperaba pacientemente—. Muchas gracias a todas por recibirme entre las amazonas —dijo Gabrielle al gentío. Las mujeres aplaudieron y silbaron y sus gritos resonaron en el apacible aire de la mañana—. Ha sido estupendo conocer a tantas nuevas amigas y espero tener la oportunidad de volver a veros a todas en el futuro.

Volvieron a resonar las ovaciones y Gabrielle asintió agradeciéndolas antes de apartarse e indicarle a Ephiny que estaba preparada. Ephiny asintió y emprendió la marcha al frente del séquito para salir del puesto avanzado y dirigirse a la aldea principal.

Justo cuando la procesión salía por las puertas, una de las cocineras corrió hasta Gabrielle con una bolsa. Se la puso a Gabrielle en las manos y luego se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había venido lo más deprisa posible. Gabrielle se quedó mirando a la mujer con cara de desconcierto. Luego abrió la bolsa y el desconcierto se transformó en alegría.

Ephiny, al advertir que Gabrielle aún no se había unido a ellas, volvió corriendo para ver por qué se retrasaba.

—¿Gabrielle? ¿Mi reina?

Gabrielle le mostró la bolsa y Ephiny supo lo que era por el aroma antes incluso de que la abriera.

—Bien —dijo con tono pragmático al tiempo que agarraba a Gabrielle del codo—. A lo mejor a nosotras también nos empiezan a dar bollos de canela de vez en cuando —añadió en voz alta y sonrió al oír las exclamaciones de júbilo y las risas que saludaron a su declaración.

* * *

Llevaban varios días viajando sin parar a buen ritmo. En su mayor parte, las mujeres pasaban el tiempo forjando nuevas amistades entre sí. Gabrielle y Ephiny pasaban gran parte de su tiempo intercambiando historias y Gabrielle tenía cuidado de incluir a Elizabeth siempre que podía. Las noches las pasaban contándose historias, aunque Gabrielle era con diferencia la bardo más popular de todas.

A media mañana del sexto día, se llevaron una inesperada y desagradable sorpresa. De repente, unos asaltantes cayeron sobre ellas, desatando el caos entre el grupo de viajeras. Las amazonas se agruparon alrededor de su reina y tanto ellas como las tripulantes del barco trataron de armarse para el combate.

Los asaltantes iban cubiertos de tela negra de la cabeza a los pies y sólo se les veían los ojos por una ranura que quedaba abierta. Atacaron y las mujeres se defendieron rápidamente... salvo Gabrielle. No se apartaban para darle la oportunidad de luchar... o de morir.

—Ephiny, aparta. Puedo defenderme yo sola. —Estaba forcejeando para salir del círculo sin que ninguna de las que la protegían resultara muerta.

—Por favor, mi reina. Es nuestro deber —dijo Ephiny jadeando al tiempo que esquivaba una brutal estocada y ensartaba a su adversario.

—¿¡Proteger a una inmortal?! Ephiny, por favor. Llevo cientos de años haciendo esto. —Gabrielle notó que se le desataba la sed de sangre y supo que iba a pasar algo malo si no conseguía aliviarla pronto mediante el combate. Ya notaba cómo se le alargaban los colmillos y le estaba costando mucho contenerlos.

Sacó la katana que rara vez usaba de su vaina y se abrió paso hasta la primera línea de combate. La furia que descargó hizo que tanto las amazonas como las marineras se detuvieran en seco y se quedaran contemplando la pura belleza de su violencia en movimiento.

Cuando los atacantes se dieron cuenta de que había una samurai entre ellos, desaparecieron tan deprisa como habían venido. Gabrielle se quedó aparte mirándolos, intentando que se le calmara la sangre. Se quedó allí plantada jadeando hasta que notó un ligero toque en la espalda.

—¿Majestad? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ephiny suavemente. En realidad, Gabrielle las había dejado a todas pasmadas. Conocían las historias de la joven bardo que había viajado con Xena, e incluso cuando decidió llevar armas, jamás había sido una guerrera feroz. Hacía lo necesario para solucionar el tema y nada más.

Las historias que tenían de ella sobre sus trescientos años de estancia eran un poco más vagas, pero era bien sabido que Gabrielle nunca se había considerado a sí misma una guerrera, aunque sí que enseñaba algunas de las artes de guerrera que había aprendido. De hecho, se habían incorporado al entrenamiento habitual de las guerreras y ahora formaban parte de su programa.

Nada, sin embargo, las había preparado para la furia descarnada, para la pura elegancia o poesía en movimiento que marcaba su habilidad en el combate. Estaba tan por encima de ellas a tantos niveles que de repente todas se dieron cuenta de lo inútiles que habían sido sus esfuerzos por protegerla.

—¿Gabrielle?

La bardo llevaba tanto tiempo en silencio que Ephiny se sintió obligada a llamarla de nuevo. Por fin, se volvió y miró a las numerosas mujeres que la acompañaban. Sacudió la cabeza para despejársela y miró a Ephiny, contenta de que la amazona no retrocediera ante su mirada.

—Estoy bien, Ephiny. Gracias. ¿Y las demás?

Dos mujeres, ambas de la tripulación del barco, estaban muertas. Unas seis más estaban heridas. A su alrededor yacía muerta una docena de asaltantes.

—Vamos a tener que detenernos por hoy. Para ocuparnos de nuestras heridas y enterrar a nuestras muertas.

—Y entonces podrás explicarme qué es lo que acaba de pasar exactamente. Aunque me imagino que ésta es la razón de que no siguiéramos la ruta directa.

—Sí, mi reina —dijo, reconociendo un decreto real sin dificultad y dando por válida la suposición de Gabrielle.

Se repartieron las distintas tareas y Gabrielle asumió las funciones de sanadora. Por un capricho del destino, acabó montando el campamento con Elizabeth, la capitana del barco.

—Sois muy distinta de lo que me esperaba, mi reina —comentó Elizabeth en voz baja. Nunca había renunciado a su necesidad de dirigirse a Gabrielle con formalidad y estaba encantada de usar su título real. Gabrielle hizo una mueca y aceptó el cambio. Era mejor que "ama".

—He aprendido a adaptarme a todo tipo de situaciones, capitana. Uso lo que necesito y guardo el resto.

Elizabeth asintió.

—¿De verdad sois un ser inmortal?

—Sí, pero eso tampoco es algo que vaya anunciando por ahí. Agradecería...

La capitana alzó una mano.

—No os preocupéis, mi reina. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando a ser amazona para echar a perder mis posibilidades de quedarme.

—¿Sí? No sabía que el mundo recordara a las amazonas —dijo, sabiendo muy bien que no las recordaba. Pero a Gabrielle le interesaba lo que pudiera decir Elizabeth.

La capitana negó con la cabeza.

—El mundo no. Pero las mujeres que están al tanto sí. Las que saben captar las señales... las que conocen las historias.

—¿Por eso tu tripulación y tú aceptasteis traerme hasta aquí?

—No, mi reina. Bueno, no exactamente. Aceptamos vuestro encargo porque era interesante y estaba bien pagado. Las amazonas han sido una ventaja inesperada, pero muy bien recibida. Todavía somos muchas las que estamos ahí fuera y que preferiríamos venir aquí... que soñamos con un sitio como éste para nosotras. Me considero muy afortunada por la oportunidad de formar parte de él.

Gabrielle asintió, pero no dijo nada, y continuaron trabajando en silencio. Esa noche, volvieron a encender las hogueras y Ephiny entonó el canto funerario que trajo dolorosos recuerdos a la mente de Gabrielle.

 _A pesar de que han pasado siglos, no hay nada que me alivie ese dolor._ Cerró los ojos, tratando de ahuyentar las imágenes y la pena. Cuando se acabó, se adentró sola en la oscuridad.

* * *

Por fin, llegaron a la aldea principal y Gabrielle fue recibida con gran fanfarria por todo el mundo, con una evidente excepción. La regente Narmia pensaba que Gabrielle era una intrusa, una farsante que quería hacerse con el trono y el afecto de la gente.

—¿Y qué deseas de nosotras, _Gabrielle_? —dijo, rezumando sarcasmo—. ¿Qué esperas?

—Espero un poco de mera cortesía, aunque si no eres capaz, estoy segura de que te puedo enseñar unos mínimos modales.

Ephiny se mordió los labios para no echarse a reír, lo mismo que las demás amazonas que habían viajado con Gabrielle desde el puesto avanzado. La tripulación del barco, sin embargo, no se mostró tan considerada y su risa no hizo sino avivar el fuego.

—¡Cómo osas! —le gritó Narmia a Gabrielle—. ¿¡Quién te crees que eres?!

Entonces Gabrielle adoptó una personalidad que ya rara vez necesitaba, y ante los ojos atentos de las amazonas, se transformó en LA reina amazona.

—Yo _sé_ quién soy, Narmia. _Yo_ soy la reina amazona y tú tienes que bajarte de la burra y darte menos aires.

—¡No puedes hablarme así! ¡Guardias, lleváosla!

Pero ni una sola guardia hizo amago de agarrar a la reina. Ephiny era muy apreciada entre sus compañeras y una simple señal con la mano detuvo cualquier movimiento por parte de las guardias. Narmia era una regente cada vez más despreciada por las cosas que hacía y por su actitud y Ephiny pensaba que Gabrielle era la persona adecuada para solucionar ese pequeño problema.

—¡GUARDIAS!

Gabrielle miró a su alrededor, advirtiendo que la gente observaba con interés, pero que nadie se movía para ayudar a Narmia. La regente también miró a su alrededor, haciendo una mueca de desdén cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Bajó de la plataforma donde había estado sentada.

—Vais a acabar todas en la colonia oriental por vuestra desobediencia, ¡pero primero os voy a demostrar quién es la auténtica reina amazona!

Desenvainó la espada y se lanzó contra Gabrielle con los ojos llenos de furia. Gabrielle puso los suyos en blanco, recordando de repente una razón por la que llevaba tanto tiempo sin venir por aquí. El exceso de estrógenos era tan malo como el exceso de testosterona y las amazonas tenían sin duda una buena dosis de estrógenos.

Cuando Narmia lanzó una estocada, se cayó al suelo y se quedó parpadeando. Su blanco no estaba donde se esperaba. Gabrielle aceptó la katana que le tendía Ephiny y se quedó esperando a que Narmia se recuperara.

Narmia se levantó y volvió a atacar y Gabrielle se lo consintió durante un rato, intercambiando golpes y estirando músculos que rara vez usaba para ese propósito salvo cuando entrenaba. Pero de repente, Gabrielle pasó al ataque y con unas pocas estocadas, desarmó a la regente y le puso la espada al cuello.

—Considérate relevada de tu cargo —dijo Gabrielle apaciblemente—. Ephiny, llévate a Narmia al calabozo hasta que el consejo tome una decisión sobre su suerte. Luego haz el favor de convocar al consejo. Al parecer, tengo que ponerme al día de unas cuantas cosas.

—Sí, mi reina —contestó Ephiny. Hizo un gesto a las guardias, que por fin se movieron. Narmia se levantó y se fue con ellas sin rechistar, no muy segura de qué era lo que acababa de suceder, pero bien consciente de que por fin se había pasado de la raya.

—Elizabeth, si tu tripulación y tú queréis acompañarla, Janus os instalará en los barracones hasta que podáis empezar vuestro entrenamiento como amazonas. Ephiny, ¿todavía tengo...?

—Tu hogar se ha conservado tal y como lo dejaste, Gabrielle. Siempre hemos tenido la esperanza de que volvieras con nosotras.

Gabrielle sonrió débilmente, pues sabía que no se iba a quedar. Pero no dijo nada y se trasladó a la cueva que había considerado su casa durante trescientos años.

* * *

Todo estaba igual, aunque la falta de polvo demostraba que había sido bien cuidado en su ausencia. El colchón de plumas estaba recién lavado y relleno y las pieles que lo cubrían estaban igualmente limpias. En la mesa había un pequeño montón de pergaminos en una esquina y los estantes estaban atestados con los rollos de pergamino que se había dejado allí.

Gabrielle fue hasta la cama y se echó, obscenamente agradecida por su blanda comodidad. Se había acostumbrado a sus pequeños lujos y estaba deseando darse un baño en el manantial de agua caliente. Los baños calientes eran algo que había llegado a apreciar aún más con la edad y eso que a Gabrielle siempre le habían encantado.

Se levantó y fue al manantial, donde se lavó antes de regresar a la casa del consejo para enterarse de las demás novedades de la Nación Amazona.

Ephiny la había estado poniendo al día, pero no habían llegado al presente. Gabrielle tenía ahora la clara impresión de que Ephiny no había entrado en detalles deliberadamente para dejar que Gabrielle emitiera su propio dictamen sobre la situación. Gabrielle aprobaba sinceramente la prudencia de la joven, y se preguntó si sería posible darle el cargo de regente. _Otro círculo completo_ , pensó Gabrielle con una sonrisa.

* * *

La reunión del consejo resultó muy informativa. Los asaltantes habían aparecido unos doscientos años antes, y sus crecientes ataques contra las amazonas habían obligado a éstas a dividir a la Nación en varias tribus separadas. Las tribus se habían expandido por el continente y cada una había nombrado a una regente. Las regentes se reunían una vez al año para compartir noticias e información. Todavía se consideraban una sola nación, unida bajo una sola reina. Narmia había sido elegida como regente porque había demostrado ser una dirigente eficaz contra los asaltantes, a quienes había echado de las tierras amazonas. Sin embargo, nombrarla regente había sido un error, porque el poder la había hecho dura e inflexible. Se regía estrictamente por la ley y no daba pie a la misericordia.

—¿Por qué no se le quitó el cargo? —preguntó Gabrielle lógicamente.

—Por ley, sólo podemos deponer a una regente por traición o si viola continuamente las leyes de la Nación. Narmia no ha violado ninguna ley —replicó una consejera.

—No, sólo nos ha estado machacando con ellas —dijo otra.

—Pues creo que tenemos que cambiar las leyes —dijo Gabrielle—. Si el sistema que tenemos no funciona, necesitamos probar con otra cosa.

—En realidad, majestad —intervino Ephiny—, el sistema funciona muy bien. Aunque tal vez deberíamos retocar la ley, para dar paso al sentido común.

Gabrielle se rió.

—El sentido común siempre viene bien. La vida resulta mucho más sencilla.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo otra de las consejeras—. Y permíteme que te diga que nos alegramos de darte la bienvenida, mi reina. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Gracias —replicó Gabrielle—. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré aquí, pero siempre es agradable volver a estar entre mis hermanas. Pero una cosa. —Las miró a todas una por una, para que vieran que hablaba muy en serio—. Me llamo Gabrielle. Agradecería que todo el mundo me llamara así.

—Pero...

—Escuchad, parte del motivo de que hubiera un problema con Narmia se debe a que quería ser reina. Tal vez es el momento de dejar morir esa tradición e instaurar una sociedad democrática. Una en la que el consejo sea elegido por votación cada pocos años.

—NO.

La consejera más anciana se levantó entonces y la estancia se quedó en silencio. Gabrielle se quedó mirándola, esperando pacientemente a que la anciana continuara.

—Mi reina —dijo la mujer, inclinándose, y Gabrielle se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar el nombre de la anciana.

—Habla, Halina. Aquí estás entre amigas.

—Mi reina, estoy de acuerdo con parte de tu razonamiento. Sí que creo que nos iría bien con una democracia... con un consejo elegido _si_ pudiéramos cubrir una amplia zona demográfica. Deberían estar representados todas las edades y todos los oficios. —Esperó a que Gabrielle asintiera, indicando que lo comprendía—. Pero no creo que debamos renunciar a ti como reina, ni a la mujer que ocupa tu puesto cuando tú no estás.

Halina alzó una mano cuando Gabrielle intentó intervenir.

—Sé que no estás aquí muy a menudo... desde luego, no tan a menudo como a nosotras nos gustaría. Pero tu título y tú encarnáis tanta historia que no me gustaría nada que perdiéramos eso por completo.

Halina respiró hondo y Gabrielle esperó a que terminara.

—Soy una anciana, en términos relativos —añadió riendo. Gabrielle no pudo evitar sonreír y las mujeres de la sala se echaron a reír suavemente—. Y he visto mucho en los años que llevo aquí. Narmia ha sido una excepción, no la regla. La mayoría de las regentes han servido con orgullo y honor. Si la razón de que pienses que deberíamos tener una democracia estricta es porque detestas ser reina, eso es una cosa. Si no, a mí me gustaría mucho ver una fusión de ambas posibilidades, porque tú eres una parte importante de las amazonas, reina Gabrielle. Y me gustaría que siguieras siéndolo.

Gabrielle se quedó en silencio, meditando sobre lo que había dicho Halina.

—Lo pensaré —dijo por fin en voz baja. El consejo aceptó su decisión y salió.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y las amazonas llegaron al compromiso que esperaba Halina. Gabrielle seguía siendo reina y en cada aldea se elegía un consejo. Cada gremio tenía una representante en el consejo y la edad de las consejeras era muy variada. El consejo proponía entonces a tres candidatas para el puesto de regente, a quien elegía toda la aldea por votación. El mandato de una regente era ilimitado en el tiempo, pero podía ser depuesta si el consejo o la mayoría de la aldea decidía que estaba actuando en contra del bien común de todas ellas.

* * *

—Esto no te gusta nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ephiny mientras ayudaba a Gabrielle a vestirse para la ceremonia. Ya se había elegido a todos los consejos y todas las regentes, y Gabrielle, como reina, debía presidir la ceremonia de toma de posesión. Gabrielle se miró con ojo crítico, advirtiendo muchísimas diferencias con respecto a la chiquilla irreflexiva que era la primera vez que se puso esa ropa de cuero.

—Nunca me he sentido como una reina amazona. Nunca he sido así y aquí es lo único que se me permite ser. Es...

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que creo que lo comprendo? —dijo Ephiny, mientras ataba los brazales—. Es una de las razones por las que he rechazado la regencia.

—Me preguntaba yo por qué.

Ephiny se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sé que no somos más que amigas... que nunca podremos ser más que amigas, Gabrielle. Pero _somos_ amigas y creo que necesitas contar con una amiga, aunque sólo sea por un tiempo.

Gabrielle se mordió el labio.

—Sabes que no voy a volver por aquí... al menos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. ¿Estás segura de que quieres dejarlo todo, a todas las personas que conoces, para dedicarte a recorrer mundo conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con Elizabeth?

Ephiny volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Necesitamos separarnos un poco. —Por no mencionar el tema de los celos—. A lo mejor... no sé. Pero sí que sé que voy contigo, al menos durante un tiempo.

—¿Huyes de algo?

—Prefiero pensar que corro hacia algo —sonrió Ephiny—. Además, la reina tiene que tener algún tipo de guardia de honor... aunque sólo sea una guardia de honor de un solo miembro.

—Pues me alegro de que vengas conmigo, amiga mía. Cuánto me recuerdas a tu lejana antepasada, Ephiny.

—Me lo tomo como un cumplido. La verdad es que estoy deseando visitar a las demás tribus.

Gabrielle le dedicó una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa auténtica que veía Ephiny desde que se había puesto el atuendo de reina, y sonrió a su vez como reflejo.

—Yo también —confesó Gabrielle—. No he visto el resto de esta tierra. Primero visitamos a la tribu de Uluru, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi reina. Han pedido salir antes para asegurarse de que todo está dispuesto para tu llegada.

Gabrielle puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya lo sé. Preferiría viajar con ellas, pero seguramente es lo mejor. Menos complicaciones.

No dijo nada más, pero Ephiny captó muy bien la indirecta. Había visto sus buenos dramas al crecer en la aldea amazona principal. Bien sabían los dioses que no tenía paciencia para ello y estaba convencida de que Gabrielle tampoco.

—Además, así podremos explorar un poco y conocer a los vecinos.

—Sí. Estoy deseándolo —dijo Ephiny.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a hacer que estas mujeres tomen posesión de sus cargos para poder poner en marcha la fiesta de la que llevo dos semanas oyendo hablar —dijo Gabrielle riendo—. Cualquiera diría que las amazonas han descubierto algo nuevo, con todo ese entusiasmo.

—Ya, bueno, cualquier excusa para una fiesta... —Ephiny no terminó la frase.

—Por supuesto. Y cuanto más grande, mejor.

Las amazonas se preguntaron cuál era el chiste cuando las dos salieron del vestuario riendo sin parar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la tribu de la costa regresó al puesto avanzado del oeste. Bordearían la isla con su pequeña flota hasta el lado oriental del continente y llegarían a su hogar con tiempo de sobra para prepararse para la llegada de Gabrielle.

La tribu de Uluru se dirigió de inmediato hacia el este, a la mayor velocidad posible para alcanzar el centro de la isla que ahora era su hogar. Estaban deseosas de recibir a Gabrielle y avanzaban lo más deprisa que se atrevían.

Mientras, Gabrielle fue al claro que no visitaba desde hacía un milenio. Ahora era mucho más grande, con una cantidad inmensa de tumbas. Aunque las amazonas seguían practicando la cremación, se dejaba una lápida con el nombre y las fechas de cada hermana que moría. Gabrielle buscó una en concreto, le quitó un poco el polvo y se sentó a su lado. No vio a sus amigas que salían de las sombras y se congregaban a su alrededor para oír sus palabras.

—Hola, Eponin. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo... una vida entera y más. Os sigo echando de menos a ti y a las otras. A veces me pregunto cómo habrían sido las cosas si hubiera sido normal. —Gabrielle se detuvo riendo un poco—. Vale, si hubiera sido mortal. ¿Contenta ahora?

Las guerreras que la rodeaban se echaron a reír también y su risa fue como un susurro en el viento. La sonrisa de Gabrielle se hizo melancólica cuando la acarició suavemente.

—Bueno, creo que estaríais todas orgullosas de lo que ha llegado a ser la Nación Amazona. Las mujeres son vitales, sanas y fuertes. Se ayudan las unas a las otras. Incluso Narmia. —La ex regente había sido destinada a los campos de entrenamiento y había hecho un trabajo excepcional enseñando a las nuevas reclutas los fundamentos de las tácticas de combate—. No sé cuándo volveré por aquí. La tatara-tataranieta de Ephiny y yo vamos a explorar un poco... como lo hacíamos Xena y yo, hace mucho tiempo. Ephiny te caería bien. Me recuerda mucho a nuestra Ephiny y agradezco tanto su amistad como la vuestra. Es la primera amiga humana auténtica que tengo desde... bueno, no sé si quiero pensar en el tiempo que ha pasado. Todavía no sabe lo mío. O sea, lo de la inmortalidad sí. Eso lo saben todas las amazonas. Todavía no sé cómo o si debería decirle _por qué_ soy inmortal. Supongo que nos preocuparemos por eso cuando llegue el momento.

Gabrielle respiró hondo y se levantó.

—Disfruta de tu descanso, amiga mía. Y cuando veas a las demás, diles que las quiero. —Inclinó la cabeza un momento—. Adiós, Eponin —susurró y se marchó del claro sin mirar atrás.

No hubo una sola guerrera que no se secara los ojos antes de volver a fundirse con las sombras del inframundo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero y estén desfrutando de la historia ya faltan pocos capítulos y lo siento si no los subo muy seguido es que ahorita tengo trabajo pero de que los subo los subo xD. chaito.**

 **Chat`de`lune:** Afrodita no es que la aya encontrado si que, sabe donde aparecerá unos 1000 años en el futuro en un capitulo de mas adelante vine explicado mejor. y espero sigas leyendo xD saludos.


	15. Capítulo 14

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII-PARTE 2**

* * *

La primera parada del viaje fue la aldea original nativa. Gabrielle se quedó asombrada al ver los cambios y el crecimiento que se habían producido durante su larga ausencia. Había muchos hombres e incluso bastantes mujeres, aunque eran muchas menos. Ephiny y Gabrielle fueron recibidas calurosamente y luego las dejaron para que visitaran el lugar a su antojo.

El mercado era grande y Gabrielle pasó un rato recorriéndolo, charlando con los comerciantes y regateando hasta que ambas partes quedaron satisfechas con sus compras. Ephiny se hizo a un lado para observar, meneando la cabeza ante una faceta vertiginosa de su amiga que nunca había pensado que llegaría a ver. Recordó los pergaminos privados de su antepasada que llevaba consigo y se preguntó si vería algo más descrito en ellos.

Pasaron varios días en la aldea, mientras Gabrielle hablaba con el consejo dirigente entre otras cosas. El acuerdo que había creado entre ellos y las amazonas tantos años atrás había resultado beneficioso para todas las partes implicadas, y Gabrielle se alegró de saber que seguía vigente.

Varios de los hombres de la aldea se mostraron interesados por ella y por Ephiny, puesto que la razón fundamental de que las amazonas los visitaran era para tener hijos, pero tras varias negativas y un rechazo bastante brusco, los hombres comprendieron que ninguna de las dos estaba interesada en tener hijos.

—Ephiny, ¿por qué le has dejado marca? —No había crítica en la pregunta, sólo pura curiosidad.

—Teniendo en cuenta donde tenía las manos —gruñó Ephiny—, tiene suerte de que no se las haya roto. —Indicó con sus manos dónde había intentado el hombre ponerle las suyas.

—Ooh. Pues en ese caso tiene suerte de que hayas sido tú y no yo. —Ephiny enarcó una ceja interrogante—. Le habría aplicado el pellizco.

—¿El pellizco? —El rostro de Ephiny se llenó de confusión mientras repasaba su catálogo mental de técnicas de combate—. ¡OH! —exclamó cuando cayó en la cuenta—. Quieres decir _el_ pellizco. ¿Xena te enseñó eso de verdad?

—Sí, de verdad —contestó Gabrielle suavemente, recordando con demasiada claridad cómo se había arrodillado en el suelo de la habitación en Japa. Incluso ahora, sintió que se le revolvían las tripas como en aquel entonces y tuvo que esforzarse por no vomitar. Ephiny le puso la mano en el brazo y eso la devolvió a la realidad, y tras un momento de intensa concentración, Gabrielle logró controlar esa fiera sensación.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle. No quería...

Gabrielle hizo un gesto para detener la disculpa de Ephiny.

—Tranquila, Eph. No tienes forma de saber qué es tabú y qué no lo es. Igual que yo nunca sé qué es lo que me puede afectar. —Sonrió débilmente—. A veces un simple olor me recuerda algo... Bueno, tú ten paciencia conmigo, amiga. No ocurre a menudo, afortunadamente. Y siempre lo supero.

Dio unas palmaditas en la mano que estaba en su brazo y Ephiny le correspondió apretándoselo ligeramente.

—Además —comentó Gabrielle con humor—, el tema lo he sacado yo, ¿no? Venga. Vamos a visitar a la tribu de Uluru.

* * *

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no cruzaba un desierto —comentó Gabrielle—. Ahora recuerdo por qué.

—Al menos no nos hemos topado con ninguna tormenta de arena —dijo Ephiny riendo.

—Ni lo menciones —advirtió Gabrielle con una sonrisa—. No tiene gracia.

—Lo dirás en broma... ¿de verdad has tenido que viajar en medio de una tormenta de arena?

—No, no lo digo en broma, y sí, de verdad lo he hecho. ¿Crees que la arena que tienes ahora encima es un horror? Pues espera a que se te _meta_ en lugares que no le corresponden.

—¡Aaajj! Gracias, Gabrielle. Como si no estuviera llena de picores antes de esa agradable imagen mental.

—Ya, pues deja que te diga que la física es mucho peor. Lo he visto, lo he hecho, no quiero repetir.

Hacía ya casi tres semanas que habían dejado la aldea nativa para dirigirse a la aldea amazona central de Uluru. Les habían dado indicaciones de cómo llegar a una o dos pequeñas charcas de agua por el camino, pero hacía cinco días que no veían ninguna y las dos estaban bastante desesperadas por encontrar agua.

—¿Por qué exactamente hay amazonas en medio de la nada? —preguntó Gabrielle, con la esperanza de distraerse y no pensar en la arena.

—Cuando se acabó aquella enfermedad... —Miró a Gabrielle para ver si se acordaba de aquella época. Gabrielle asintió y Ephiny tomó aliento—. Cuando se acabó la enfermedad, el consejo y la regente decidieron que sería prudente para la vida de la Nación que nos expandiéramos un poco. Que tuviéramos unas cuantas tribus separadas en lugar de una sola.

—¿Y quién se mereció el castigo de acabar en medio del desierto?

Ephiny se echó a reír.

—Nadie. Se decidió que el puesto avanzado del oeste se convirtiría en un puesto permanente, aunque la gente sirve en él cada seis meses. Luego el consejo decretó enviar de viaje a una partida de exploración hasta que encontraran un buen sitio donde instalar una segunda aldea.

—¿El desierto?

—¡Calla! —la regañó Ephiny—. Estoy intentando contarte una historia. —Entonces se tapó la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de a quién acababa de decirle semejante cosa. Gabrielle se limitó a desternillarse de risa.

—Sigue, Ephiny —dijo, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. No digo nada, te lo prometo.

—Ejem, ya, bueno, pues el caso es que, como a la mitad del desierto, varias de las exploradoras cayeron gravemente enfermas. Se decidió que tanto ellas como algunas de las amazonas sanas se quedarían allí mientras las demás continuaban el viaje. Durante el año que las exploradoras tardaron en llegar a la costa del otro lado y establecer un pequeño puesto, las amazonas que se quedaron aquí se dedicaron a establecer su propia colonia. Cuando las pocas exploradoras originales que no habían quedado instaladas en el este regresaron a buscarlas, se habían construido un hogar muy cómodo.

—¿En el desierto?

—En el desierto. Cuando las exploradoras regresaron y dieron la noticia, el consejo decidió que así estaba bien... sobre todo porque así teníamos no una, sino dos aldeas más. Y así teníamos un sitio donde descansar al viajar de costa a costa.

—Bueno, pues aunque sólo sea por eso, me alegro de que encontraran un hogar aquí. Estoy como superharta de tanta arena.

Ephiny se echó a reír.

—Sabes, cuando hablas así, te pareces mucho a la descripción que haces de Afrodita.

Entonces fue Gabrielle la que se echó a reír.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Se te pega al cabo de un tiempo.

* * *

Por fin, divisaron la gran roca roja que era lo único que se veía en kilómetros a la redonda.

—¡Caray! Es increíble —dijo Gabrielle suavemente.

Ephiny levantó la mirada, pero estaba más interesada en examinar la zona. Se suponía que la tribu de Uluru estaba cerca de la roca, pero no veía señal alguna de vida ni ocupación. Y como nunca había viajado tan lejos, Ephiny no sabía muy bien cómo encontrarlas.

—Ah —gruñó, y volvió a fijarse en el paisaje hábilmente anodino. Gabrielle la miró extrañada.

—Mm, ¿Ephiny? ¿Qué buscas?

—La aldea —fue la respuesta distraída.

—Aquí no hay nada.

—Sí que hay. Es que tengo que encontrarlo.

Gabrielle se sentó en una piedra y se echó hacia atrás y soltó un graznido de sorpresa cuando la roca se movió. Un ruido áspero y lo que parecía un terremoto en miniatura las llevó a las dos a mirar a su alrededor hasta que advirtieron el agujero que iba apareciendo en el suelo.

—¿Bajo tierra? ¿Viven bajo tierra? —le preguntó Gabrielle a Ephiny.

—Sí, aunque no sé si habría llegado a encontrar la palanca si tú no te hubieras apoyado en ella. La han disimulado muy bien. Buen trabajo, mi reina.

Gabrielle le lanzó un ligero puñetazo a Ephiny, que lo esquivó fácilmente.

—Graciosilla. —Contempló el agujero oscuro donde se veía el comienzo de unas escaleras—. Bueno, venga. Vamos a ver esta aldea subterránea.

Gabrielle empezó a bajar los escalones antes de que Ephiny pudiera detenerla. Pero cuando sólo había bajado dos escalones se detuvo de golpe... tan de golpe que Ephiny estuvo a punto de arrollarla por detrás.

—¿Gabrielle?

De repente, las dos lanzas que tenía casi clavadas en la tripa bajaron levemente.

—¿Mi reina? —se oyó una voz en la oscuridad.

—Sí —contestó Gabrielle escuetamente.

Las lanzas bajaron más y una guardia subió despacio por las escaleras, parpadeando bajo la brillante luz del sol.

—Mis disculpas, mi reina. No nos dijeron que vendrías tan pronto.

—Bueno —comentó Gabrielle con humor—, os felicito por vuestra diligencia. ¿Podemos entrar?

—Oh... oh, sí. Por favor. Dina, pásame una antorcha para que la reina y... —La guardia miró por encima del hombro de Gabrielle—. Ephiny, ¿verdad? —La cabeza rizada asintió—. Y Ephiny puedan ver y bajar hasta la aldea.

La aldea misma era una obra de arte asombrosa. Se habían excavado túneles en la roca que soltaba destellos de color cuando le daba la luz, y había habitaciones por todas partes. En algunos puntos, el suelo de encima estaba trabajado de forma que dejaba pasar la luz del sol, y un manantial de agua subterránea creaba una gran charca en la zona central.

—Bienvenida, mi reina —dijo la regente inclinando la cabeza—. Bienvenida a Uluru.

Gabrielle miró a su alrededor asombrada y encantada.

—Esto es increíble, Pyrna. Es impresionante.

—Gracias, mi... Gabrielle. —Cambió el nombre cuando Gabrielle alzó una mano y la miró—. Estamos muy orgullosas de nuestro hogar.

—Y con razón —comentó Ephiny—. Esto es fantástico. ¿Todo esto lo habéis excavado vosotras o...?

La regente se echó a reír.

—Dioses, no. Nuestras antepasadas tuvieron la gran fortuna de encontrar las cuevas principales cuando se instalaron aquí. Hemos trabajado mucho para ampliarlas y la verdad es que seguimos haciéndolo. Necesitamos más espacio a medida que la tribu crece.

—¿Dónde encontráis hombres? Hace casi tres semanas que no vemos a nadie.

—Viajamos a cualquiera de las otras dos tribus. Las dos tienen acuerdos con las aldeas nativas vecinas.

—¿Y eso os funciona? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—Sí. Algunas mujeres se quedan en las otras aldeas, pero en su mayoría, las demás vuelven a casa... y por lo general se traen a alguien.

—Vaya, todo esto es fascinante. ¿Podemos hacer una visita? —preguntó Gabrielle de nuevo, mientras sus ojos lo absorbían todo con tranquilo deleite.

—Por supuesto. Luego celebraremos un banquete. Es la primera vez para nosotras, sabes.

Gabrielle se quedó atónita.

—¿Vuestro primer banquete?

A la regente le dio tal ataque de risa que se quedó doblada en dos.

—No, majestad. Es la primera vez que nuestra reina nos visita. Te aseguro que sabemos hacer una buena fiesta.

Ephiny soltó una risita. Gabrielle se echó a reír suavemente.

—Lo llevan en la sangre —se susurraron la una a la otra a la vez. Luego siguieron a la regente por la inmensa red de cavernas.

* * *

Tanto Ephiny como Gabrielle disfrutaron del tiempo que estuvieron con las que llamaban las amazonas de las cuevas. Gabrielle se quedó asombrada al ver las numerosas maneras en que habían adaptado su vida subterránea hasta lograr casi lo que incluso alguien de arriba habría considerado normal. Había agua corriente caliente y fría, un molino de grano, un complicado sistema para eliminar desechos y una gran zona reservada para juegos y torneos.

A Ephiny esto último le gustó muchísimo, pues se podían realizar toda clase de complicados ejercicios físicos.

—Esto tiene mucho sentido —le comentó a Gabrielle mientras usaban las instalaciones una mañana—. Porque no pueden subirse a los árboles ni correr largas distancias.

Gabrielle miró a Ephiny, que estaba trepando por la cara de roca a su lado.

—No, pero deja que te diga que ésta es una de las cosas más difíciles que he intentado en mi vida.

Para Gabrielle, sin embargo, lo más ingenioso de todo eran el invernadero y el empleo del calor, la luz del sol y el agua.

—Esto es... con esto se podrían resolver todos los problemas de hambre —le comentó a la jardinera jefa. Gabrielle había presenciado hambrunas en persona, junto con sus devastadores resultados.

—Sí, pero no hemos averiguado cómo compartir nuestros conocimientos y todavía estamos haciendo pruebas en las otras dos aldeas, para ver si puede funcionar en la superficie.

—Ésta sería una forma de que las amazonas dejaran su huella en el mundo —comentó Ephiny. Gabrielle asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, las dos se encontraron con algo parecido a un séquito.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle —murmuró Ephiny—. Si hubiera sabido que nos íbamos a llevar a la mitad de la tribu, nos habríamos fugado en medio de la noche o algo así.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Nos las arreglaremos —dijo, esperando que fuera cierto y no meras ilusiones por su parte. Si no, iba a ser un viaje insoportablemente largo.

Al final, resultó no ser tan malo en absoluto como Gabrielle o Ephiny se esperaban. La mayoría de las mujeres sólo querían acompañarlas un breve trecho antes de volver a casa. Las pocas que se quedaron estaban decididas a demostrar su valía y dejaban a Gabrielle en paz, salvo para pedirle alguna historia de vez en cuando. Ésa era una contribución que Gabrielle siempre estaba encantada de hacer.

Viajaron a buen ritmo hasta la aldea costera, y las mujeres que habían viajado con ellas siguieron hasta la aldea nativa para encontrar un compañero. Gabrielle se estremeció por la fría y despegada precisión con que se realizaba esa tarea. Pensaba que ni siquiera para tener hijos podría copular con un hombre por el que no sintiera al menos un poco de afecto.

—No es tan malo como parece, Gabrielle. La mayoría de las mujeres pasan unos cuantos meses buscando a alguien con quien tengan al menos cierta compatibilidad. Sólo unas pocas lo hacen desde un punto de vista puramente clínico.

Gabrielle se estremeció.

—Supongo que siempre he pensado que el sexo y el amor deberían formar parte el uno del otro. Yo no podría...

Ephiny le puso una mano en el hombro con delicadeza.

—Lo comprendo, Gabrielle. Algunas amazonas sienten lo mismo que tú y nunca tienen hijos por esa razón. Pero es decisión suya, y ésas son nuestras costumbres. Siempre lo han sido.

—Lo sé, y les deseo lo mejor.

—¿Hasta el punto de presidir los ritos de fertilidad mañana por la noche?

—Sí, presidiré una fiesta más de las amazonas —replicó Gabrielle riendo—. Te juro que dedico más tiempo a las juergas durante mis estancias relativamente cortas con las amazonas que durante el resto de mi vida entera.

Ephiny se echó a reír.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que quieres volver.

* * *

Los ritos salieron bien y la fiesta fue muy divertida, pero Gabrielle se sentía cada vez más tensa. Incluso su placer al ser presentada a la comunidad y visitar una nueva aldea estaba empañado. No sabía si atribuirlo a la creciente necesidad de alimentarse de nuevo o a la compañía constante que parecía rodearla.

Al cabo de un par de días de observar la irritación en aumento de Gabrielle, Ephiny por fin se la llevó aparte. A Gabrielle no le sorprendió mucho. Ephiny y ella se habían hecho buenas amigas, y pensó que hasta para la menos observadora de todas ellas, era evidente que estaba de mal humor. Lo que la dejó totalmente pasmada fue lo que dijo Ephiny.

—Gabrielle, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no te alimentas?

—¿Dis... disculpa? —Los desorbitados ojos verdes miraron a Ephiny con una mezcla de miedo, alivio y desesperación.

Ephiny cogió a Gabrielle del brazo y se la llevó de la aldea hacia la playa. Cuando se convenció de que estaban solas, Ephiny carraspeó y empezó a hablar.

—Deja que te cuente una historia. Hace muchos años, había una joven reina amazona llamada Gabrielle que eligió a su amiga Ephiny para que fuera su regente. Ephiny quería mucho a la reina y de vez en cuando escribía cosas sobre Gabrielle en sus diarios privados. Con el paso del tiempo, Ephiny notó unas sutiles diferencias en la reina y en la consorte no oficial de la reina, Xena. No era nada concreto que pudiera señalar, pero algo había cambiado entre ellas, mucho después de que Ephiny supiera que eran amantes.

"Fue un tiempo después del... —se detuvo y eligió sus palabras con cuidado—, del incidente de la aldea. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo después. Era la primera vez que volvías a la aldea después de que Xena te hubiera sacado a rastras de la Nación y todavía había mucha animosidad contra la guerrera. Después de que Xena le hubiera dado las gracias a Ephiny por lo que había hecho para proteger a su reina y hubiera pedido perdón por lo que ella misma había hecho, Ephiny se topó literalmente con su secreto.

"Se había adentrado en el bosque para escapar y pensar, pues sabía que cualquier castigo que se debiera aplicar a Xena era exclusivamente responsabilidad suya. Fue derecha a su árbol de pensar, rezongando y maldiciendo mientras se esforzaba por trepar con el brazo que todavía tenía débil. Pero por fin logró subir, y llegar a su lugar preferido no le exigió mucho más esfuerzo.

"Ephiny se quedó sentada sin moverse un buen rato, tranquilizando su mente y repasando todos los hechos tal y como los conocía. Se sobresaltó cuando de repente Xena y Gabrielle se detuvieron debajo de ella y se pusieron a hacer el amor casi con frenesí. Abrió la boca para anunciar su presencia y entonces vio que Gabrielle abría la boca y clavaba los colmillos en el cuello de Xena, provocando una reacción inesperada tanto en la guerrera como en la bardo.

"No duró mucho, y Xena le devolvió el favor, y luego se pusieron a hacer el amor con ternura. Ephiny captó el momento en que los sentidos de Xena advirtieron su presencia y se dio la vuelta para dar a sus amigas cierta intimidad. Se vistieron la una a la otra despacio cuando terminaron y se dirigieron de vuelta a la aldea. Xena clavó una mirada en Ephiny y aceptó el gesto solemne de asentimiento que le prometía que guardaría silencio. Ephiny se quedó en el árbol casi toda la noche, intentando comprender lo que acababa de ver.

"Nunca se lo contó a nadie. Pero siempre se preguntó qué había pasado.

Gabrielle estaba sentada inmóvil, abrazada a sí misma como para protegerse.

—Lamento haberte entristecido, Gabrielle —dijo Ephiny suavemente—. Sólo te lo he preguntado por preocupación y un poco de confusión.

—¿Lo sabía toda tu familia? —preguntó Gabrielle roncamente—. ¿Ha sido un secreto transmitido de madre a hija durante mil trescientos años?

—No, Gabrielle. En absoluto. Al menos, si alguien más lo sabía, nadie habló nunca de ello. Yo descubrí los diarios por casualidad. —La expresión escéptica de Gabrielle la obligó a seguir a toda prisa—. Cuando nos marchamos de Grecia, a todo el mundo se le permitió llevar una caja pequeña con sus posesiones.

Gabrielle asintió, recordando muy bien la angustia que eso había causado a algunas personas.

—Mis antepasadas se trajeron un cofre que había hecho la propia Ephiny, lleno de intrincados diseños y delicadas tallas. Al principio, se usaba porque era lo único que teníamos, y luego se guardó por ser el único recordatorio que nos quedaba de nuestra antigua patria y de las cosas que se habían quedado atrás. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía trece años, pero ya me estaba entrenando como guerrera y se me consideraba adulta. De modo que se me permitió conservar mi hogar. —Ephiny tomó aliento—. El día en que terminamos el entrenamiento básico como guerreras, se nos permitió pasar la noche en casa. Era la primera vez que estaba allí sola y tenía un poco de miedo. —Se rió cohibida—. Pasé mucho rato dando vueltas por la cabaña vacía hasta que el cofre me llamó la atención. Me quedé mirándolo largo rato, sin saber qué hacer. Por fin, vi un patrón en la madera y me di cuenta de que era un rompecabezas. Tardé casi dos meses en descubrir el secreto, pero cuando lo hice, encontré el cajón oculto donde estaba el diario. Fue... pensé que era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Sonrió a Gabrielle.

—Y durante mucho tiempo, lo fue. Era la guardiana de un trozo desconocido de la historia de las amazonas... mi propio secretillo. Y entonces te conocí.

Ephiny miró a la figura inmóvil que le daba la espalda llena de tensión.

—Gabrielle, ¿me explicas una cosa?

Durante largo rato no hubo más que silencio, y Ephiny había renunciado casi a la esperanza de obtener respuesta cuando en la quietud se oyó una voz que susurró:

—Si puedo.

—No eres una bacante normal. Comes y duermes como todo el mundo, te mueves bajo el sol y pareces capaz de controlar la necesidad de alimentarte. —Ephiny vaciló, preguntándose cómo plantear la pregunta, pero Gabrielle lo entendió.

—No soy bacante plena, y tengo a una diosa que se preocupa por mí. —Hizo una pausa—. Bebí la primera vez que Baco me ofreció el cáliz y eso me dio la inmortalidad y la necesidad de sangre. Xena me detuvo antes de que pudiera beber por segunda vez y completar el ritual. Como porque me gusta, y a veces incluso tengo hambre, aunque normalmente eso sólo me ocurre después de hacer mucho ejercicio o si he estado muy tensa. Duermo porque me ayuda a pasar el tiempo y me recuerda que hace mucho tiempo era totalmente humana. Por supuesto, a veces me canso de verdad lo suficiente para tener necesidad de dormir, pero no sucede a menudo.

Su voz, ya apagada, se convirtió en un susurro.

—La necesidad de sangre no es algo que pueda controlar... sigo teniendo que alimentarme mientras Xena y yo estemos separadas. Afrodita me dio un talismán que me lo hace más soportable. No tengo que alimentarme muy a menudo.

Ephiny se acercó entonces a Gabrielle, lo bastante cerca como para tocarla, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

—Gracias —dijo suavemente—. Agradezco tu confianza. —Respiró hondo—. Ahora ve. Les diré a las amazonas que necesitabas un poco de paz.

Ephiny empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Gabrielle.

—Gracias por comprender.

Ephiny se rió suavemente.

—Todavía hay mucho que no comprendo, pero sí que comprendo que soy tu amiga, y las amigas se apoyan.

Gabrielle sonrió entre lágrimas que la mujer más joven no veía.

—Ya lo creo, Eph. Ya lo creo.

* * *

Después de aquello, las dos descubrieron que estaban más cómodas la una con la otra, y su estancia en la aldea costera se caracterizó por la risa. La tribu lamentó mucho verlas marchar.

—Mi reina, tu barco está cargado y preparado para viajar.

—Gracias, Kima. ¿Estás segura de que esto no supondrá un problema para tu aldea? No voy a volver muy pronto. Varios años como mínimo —le dijo Gabrielle a la regente mientras se dirigían a los muelles.

—Gabrielle, el barco es el que les confiscamos a unos asaltantes que intentaron acabar con nosotras. Lo hemos remodelado para que sea más bien un barco de recreo para las ocasiones en que podemos usarlo. En cuanto a la tripulación... todas estas mujeres comprenden que pueden tardar en volver a casa. Eso lo has dejado muy claro. Así y todo, hemos tenido que celebrar un torneo para decidir quién iba contigo. —Kima se rió suavemente al ver la cara de vergüenza y consternación de Gabrielle—. Lo siento, mi reina. Creo que no comprendes bien cómo afectas a la gente... sobre todo a las amazonas. —Se detuvieron al pie de la plancha—. Que tengas un buen viaje, Gabrielle. Que encuentres pronto a quien tu corazón más desea.

Sin darle a la reina oportunidad de responder, la regente se dio la vuelta y regresó al final del muelle donde se había congregado casi toda la aldea. Un estrépito al fondo del grupo hizo que la gente se apartara mientras Ephiny se abría paso a empujones.

—Te pido disculpas, mi reina.

Gabrielle alzó una mano para detener lo que decía.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido unirte a nosotras. Ahora pongámonos en marcha. Si lo he entendido bien, este viaje nos va a llevar varios meses.

Ephiny gimió en silencio, luego subió corriendo por la plancha y se detuvo en seco al ver a la capitana.

—¿Elizabeth?

—Hola, Ephiny —resonó la voz grave—. He pensado que ya era hora de ser sincera sobre lo que siento por ti —dijo, pero Ephiny captó claramente la intención en los ojos oscuros que la miraban. De repente, la idea de pasar juntas varios meses en el mar ya no le pareció tan mala.

* * *

Cuando llevaban diez días en el mar, se oyó el grito de "¡Tierra a la vista!" desde la cofa de vigía. Como nadie se lo esperaba, casi todas las mujeres del barco corrieron a cubierta para ver. Efectivamente, se veía un poco de tierra, y al recibir el asentimiento de Gabrielle, la timonel puso rumbo a ella.

La tierra era preciosa, verde y exuberante de un modo que Gabrielle llevaba años sin ver. La playa era de arena negra, fina y suave como la seda, y Gabrielle se preguntó por un largo instante si realmente necesitaba ver el mundo del que le había hablado Cecrops. Este otro era sencillamente asombroso.

Entonces decidió que tenían tiempo para explorar un poco. Con suerte, la belleza de este lugar no le haría perder a toda su tripulación.

Los días y las semanas se convirtieron en meses hasta que Gabrielle decidió que tenía que seguir viaje hacia el otro mundo que buscaba. Sus exploraciones les habían mostrado montañas y valles, verdes colinas y cumbres cubiertas de nieve. Los lagos eran transparentes, y los volcanes... bueno, de esos podrían haber prescindido perfectamente. Pero por otro lado, según se dice, el exceso de cosas buenas puede llegar a aburrir. Algo malo de vez en cuando en la vida hace que las cosas sean mucho más interesantes.

Al final, como un tercio de la tripulación decidió quedarse, incluidas Ephiny y Elizabeth. A Gabrielle no le sorprendió, aunque iba a echar mucho de menos a Ephiny. Se sintió halagada cuando le pidieron que las casara antes de que zarpara el barco.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, Ephiny encontró un momento para despedirse en privado.

Abrazó con fuerza a Gabrielle y ésta correspondió.

—Te voy a echar de menos, que lo sepas. Viajar contigo ha sido una de las experiencias más emocionantes de mi vida y jamás lo olvidaré... ni a ti.

—Yo también te voy a echar de menos —dijo Gabrielle con tono apagado—. No te haces idea de lo agradable que ha sido para mí contar con tu compañía durante un tiempo. Que seas feliz, amiga mía. Y quereos bien la una a la otra durante mucho tiempo.

Elizabeth apareció entonces al lado de Ephiny y le ofreció la mano a Gabrielle, que se la estrechó con firmeza.

—Gracias, mi reina. Me has traído hasta mi futuro y siempre estaré en deuda contigo por eso.

—Me alegro de no haberlo estropeado.

—No, eso fue por mi propia estupidez y terquedad. Me alegro de que seas amiga de Ephiny.

Entonces Gabrielle le sonrió de verdad.

—Yo también. ¿Y espero poder incluirte a ti entre mis amigas? —dijo vacilante.

—Sería un honor, mi... Gabrielle.

—Gracias, Elizabeth. Ahora, estoy segura de que las dos tenéis cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí hablando conmigo. —Hizo gestos con las manos para que se fueran—. Vamos, largo.

Las dos se levantaron temprano a la mañana siguiente con el resto de las que se quedaban atrás para despedir al barco debidamente. Y entonces empezó el largo viaje al Nuevo Mundo.

* * *

Fue un viaje largo y monótono, interrumpido únicamente por los días en que se detenían para nadar y refrescarse. Se encontraron varias islas pequeñas por el camino, más por casualidad que a propósito, aunque todas lo agradecían. Estas escalas hacían el viaje mucho más tolerable y les proporcionaban el agua fresca tan necesaria y alimentos.

Cuando llevaba dos meses en el mar, Gabrielle estaba tan aburrida que decidió intentar hacer algo que le recordaba a Xena.

Se tiró desde la popa del barco con una larga cuerda que estaba atada a una anilla de hierro sujeta a la parte más saliente. Con un grito, dio una orden a la capitana y Marta empezó a virar el barco para coger el viento. Al poco, el barco corría a toda velocidad y Gabrielle estaba de pie en el agua, corriendo detrás.

El color de su cara y el brillo de sus ojos fueron bien recibidos por todas y se rieron con ella celebrando su alegría. Fue una experiencia que repetiría varias veces antes de llegar a la costa.

* * *

Gabrielle se estremeció al recordarlo. Lo que encontró cuando llegó al Nuevo Mundo no era lo que Cecrops le había dicho que podía esperar. Aunque sí logró encontrar lo que le había dicho después de un largo viaje a pie.

—Xena, no sé dónde estás exactamente, pero espero con todo mi corazón que estés en un sitio seguro... no donde acabé yo en mi primera visita. América es un país bello y salvaje. —Entonces Gabrielle se echó a reír suavemente—. Se parece mucho a ti, mi amor.

Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió su diálogo interno. Gabrielle dejó pasar al camarero con el agua caliente y cerró la puerta tras él cuando se fue.

—Me pregunto si tienes el lujo de darte un baño caliente. Siempre eran más divertidos cuando lo hacíamos juntas.

Con una sonrisa melancólica, Gabrielle se quitó la bata y se metió en la pequeña bañera para lavarse ese día.

—Ahhhhh...

—Brrr —murmuró Xena suavemente al tiempo que se sacudía el agua de los brazos y se escurría el pelo antes de coger la toalla y secarse rápidamente. Incluso apartada del viento, eso no contribuía a calentar el agua casi congelada en la que se estaba bañando, y se miró con humor, para asegurarse de que aún conservaba todos los dedos de las manos y los pies.

El tiempo se había puesto violento de forma inesperada, puesto que Xena todavía estaba aprendiendo las señales y síntomas de una tierra aún muy nueva para su experiencia. Pero sabía lo suficiente para hacer acopio de leña y encontrar una cueva seca donde guarecerse hasta que pasara lo peor.

Además de estar seca, la cueva le había proporcionado un nuevo abrigo de piel de oso y carne suficiente para aguantar durante todo su viaje hacia el este, así como sangre suficiente para no tener que alimentarse durante un tiempo. También había hecho necesario que se diera un baño.

—Oh, Gabrielle —murmuró al regresar al agradable calor de la cueva—. Qué no daría yo por un baño caliente contigo en estos momentos. —Echó un poco más de leña al fuego y se dispuso a curar la carne y la piel. Si su sentido climatológico interpretaba las señales correctamente, iba a necesitar el abrigo durante un tiempo.

El pergamino era algo vago en materia de pistas, pero decía lo suficiente para llevarla a emprender viaje hacia el noreste. Tenía que encontrar los árboles de los que estaba hecho y a partir de ahí encontraría la vara. Keto le había dicho que buscara los árboles azules, y tras unas cuantas preguntas bien hechas, ahora se encontraba en este camino.

Se planteó si sería prudente exponerse al clima, pero sabía que su corazón no le permitiría dejarlo, aunque su cabeza supiera que no le convenía. Por ahora, el clima dictaba lo que debía hacer, y había decidido que tenía que quedarse donde estaba.

Con la piel bien estirada y la carne curándose despacio encima de varias hogueras pequeñas, Xena se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Tenía pocas cosas y las que no estaba usando en ese momento, ya habían quedado bien recogidas. Eso le dejaba a Xena más tiempo para pensar del que le apetecía, pues sabía que sus pensamientos volverían a Gabrielle y a lo que había perdido.

De modo que se levantó del petate y empezó a ejecutar una serie de movimientos: artes que había aprendido en las tierras de Oriente que permitían movimientos de ataque y defensa pensados para mutilar o matar sin usar arma alguna.

Una y otra vez repasó las formas despacio y con precisión y luego unió los movimientos cada vez más deprisa hasta que fluyeron como una cascada: veloces, bellos y mortíferos.

Por fin, chorreante de sudor y agotada, Xena se dejó caer boca arriba en su petate. Se quedó ahí tumbada un momento, jadeando, luego añadió más madera verde al fuego que usaba para ahumar la carne y atizó la hoguera donde cocinaba.

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida, la mente de Xena regresó al calor que desde hacía mucho tiempo relacionaba con Gabrielle. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de la misma forma, para consternación de Xena. Hacía mucho tiempo que le costaba dormir, y ahora tenía que esforzarse más que nunca para conseguirlo.

Por un lado, era agradable. No había estado en tan buena forma física desde antes de concebir a Solan. Se sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido años como si jamás hubieran pasado.

Por otro lado, sin embargo, Xena estaba aburrida. Gabrielle no estaba allí para apreciar tanto esfuerzo y no había nadie más a quien Xena quisiera o necesitara impresionar. Además, este tipo de repetición le producía un poco de agobio. Una cosa era repetir un ejercicio para aprender un nuevo movimiento o fortalecer determinados músculos. Pero una cosa totalmente distinta era verse obligada por las circunstancias a hacer lo mismo una y otra y otra vez.

Al cabo de cuatro días, la tormenta amainó y Xena salió a... la pradera desnuda. El viento había soplado con tal fuerza que se había llevado la nieve con su furia. Xena se quedó asombrada. Según su experiencia, la nieve tendía a caer y pegarse al lugar donde caía y quedarse ahí hasta el deshielo de primavera.

La luz del sol la hizo sonreír, y se apresuró a recoger su pequeño campamento, apagó los fuegos y emprendió de nuevo el viaje hacia el noreste, infinitamente agradecida por el abrigo de piel de oso. Parecía hacer calor por la luz del sol, pero la temperatura era gélida y el viento lo atravesaba todo con un entumecimiento helador.

El invierno parecía durar una eternidad y el hecho de avanzar despacio y sin pausa hacia el norte no cambiaba la percepción de Xena. Pero por fin, el invierno cedió ante lo inevitable de la primavera. Y la primavera encontró a Xena en las montañas.

Pasaron los meses mientras Xena subía y bajaba por cada colina y cada valle, cada día más irritada. Pensó que era una buena forma de aprender a tener paciencia, sólo que no estaba segura de tener paciencia para aprender.

—Un árbol es un árbol que es un árbol —se dijo—. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar una vara en medio de un bosque? Mejor aún, ¿cómo sé si no me he equivocado de bosque?

Xena se frotó la nuca con la mano, notando la tensión acumulada tras casi un año de búsqueda infructuosa. Una mirada al cielo le indicó que se acercaban las primeras tormentas del invierno y decidió buscar un sitio donde esperar a que llegara la primavera.

* * *

La primavera llegó de nuevo y Xena estaba aún más decidida a encontrar la vara. Había pasado la mayor parte del invierno estudiando todo lo que podía para intentar calcular con precisión dónde la iba a encontrar. Recogió sus morrales y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el noreste.

De repente, un extraño hombrecillo se plantó delante de Xena, quien por instinto fue a coger una espada que ya no tenía. Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de su error casi al instante, y miró mejor al hombre. Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al reconocerlo.

—¿Joxer? —susurró.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza y la olla que llevaba por sombrero se le resbaló a un lado, pero levantó la mano para pararla. Se la colocó bien y luego le ofreció la mano.

—Me llamo John Chapman, pero la gente de por aquí me llama Johnny Appleseed. ¿Quieres una manzana?

—De ti no, colega —murmuró Xena—. No sabes el poder que tiene una semilla de manzana.

Él se quedó un poco sorprendido por su respuesta, pero tragó saliva y continuó valientemente.

—Oh, pero claro que lo sé. Mi tarea es esparcirlas por todo el país —dijo, sin entender la mirada extraña que le dirigía Xena—. Por favor, toma una. —E intentó ponerle una manzana en las manos.

—No, gracias —contestó ella tajantemente—. Esas cosas sólo las comparto con Gabrielle.

Él alzó las manos.

—Está bien. Si cambias de idea, estoy plantando manzanos por todas partes. Eres libre de coger lo que quieras.

—Gracias —dijo Xena al tiempo que se alejaba de él.

—Oye —la llamó antes de que desapareciera—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llaman Xena.

Él abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo y entonces se encogió de hombros. No se la veía por ninguna parte. Dirigió de nuevo sus pasos hacia el oeste y echó a andar... silbando.

* * *

La ciudad estaba atestada de gente, llena de ruido y de cosas que jamás en su vida se habría imaginado que podría ver. Y el olor... era indescriptible. Le recordaba... En los labios de Xena se dibujó apenas una sonrisa al recordar. Le recordaba a la primera vez que decidió cocinar para Gabrielle. No sabía que el aceite de freír caliente podía arder como el fuego griego y oler aún peor.

Sonrió entonces, al recordar cómo Gabrielle no sólo había colaborado para limpiar el estropicio, sino que tuvo la decencia de no tomarle el pelo después. Y la noche misma fue... maravillosa. Un recuerdo precioso que todavía le encantaba.

Xena suspiró, deseosa de algo más que recuerdos, y se dirigió con paso firme en busca de las respuestas que quería.

El primer sitio donde probó era una posada, y se negaron a dejarla entrar, mencionando una norma que no dejaba pasar a los "pieles rojas" por la puerta. En el segundo se burlaron de su ropa, diciendo que ninguna mujer decente se dejaría ver vestida de hombre. Se planteó iniciar una pelea, pero recordó las últimas palabras de advertencia que le había dicho Keto.

 _"Hombres blancos diferentes de nosotros, Zee-nah. Buscan razón para hacer daño a los que no son ellos. Algunos buenos, pero difícil saber quién"._

Estaba de acuerdo, pero eso lo pensaba de la mayoría de la gente. Era imposible saber quién era bueno o malo sólo por su aspecto.

Xena se quedó pensando un momento y por fin decidió buscar a un alguacil. Eso podría darle una pista para empezar a buscar a Hércules.

* * *

—¡Eh!

Los dos hombres que estaban sentados a la mesa se volvieron para mirarla y entonces enarcaron la cejas al ver su aspecto. Pero el de más edad le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y ella cerró la puerta al pasar al interior de la estancia.

—¿Puedo ayudarla... aah, señora? —preguntó el hombre de más edad. Estaba claro que era una mujer, pero nunca había visto a una vestida así.

—Eso espero. Estoy buscando a una persona.

Silencio.

El hombre más joven intervino.

—¿Esta persona tiene nombre?

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy segura de que sí, pero no me lo ha dicho.

Los dos hombres se miraron.

—Vale, ¿y qué quiere de nosotros? —dijo el hombre de más edad. Era evidente que estaba al mando, y a Xena le pareció igualmente evidente que ninguno de los dos tenía la menor intención de ayudarla.

—Mire, olvídelo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo encontraré yo sola.

—A ver, un momento, damita. Un momento. —Vio cómo estrechaba los ojos y retrocedió por instinto—. Lo siento, señorita... señorita... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Pueden llamarme Xena. Xena a secas. Y no soy una dama.

—Lo siento, señori... —Vaciló bajo su mirada—. Lo siento, Xena. No pretendíamos que pensara que no queríamos ayudarla. Es que normalmente cuando buscamos a alguien, al menos sabemos _quién_ es ese alguien.

—Pues es de mi estatura, un poco más alto... ojos azules, pelo castaño claro, musculoso. —Indicó la anchura de sus hombros—. Recuerda un poco a un héroe de leyenda.

—Eh, jefe, se parece a...

—Sí. —El hombre de más edad se volvió de nuevo a quien lo miraba con una ceja enarcada—. Oh, discúlpenos de nuevo, señori... Xena. Un hombre que encaja bien con su descripción es en realidad un compañero. Es el oficial de justicia de esta zona.

Xena asintió, aunque en realidad no entendía qué era un oficial de justicia. Todavía no sabía muy bien quiénes eran estos dos ni qué cargo tenían. Sólo sabía que la amable mujer de la misión le había indicado dónde debía ir cuando preguntó por un alguacil. El resto de la perorata de la mujer se le había olvidado.

—¿Me pueden decir dónde encontrarlo?

—Pues ha salido de la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo, pero debería volver pronto... una semana como mucho.

A Xena se le desorbitaron los ojos. No quería pasar una semana en esta extraña ciudad. Había mucho ruido, apestaba y la gente... bueno, estaba harta de la grosería y los malos modales. Y no estaba dispuesta ni por asomo a ponerse esos ridículos trajes que llevaban las mujeres de aquí. No tenían sentido y eran muy poco prácticos. Le recordaban vagamente a la ropa que llevaba Gabrielle cuando se conocieron.

—Escuche —dijo el hombre de más edad, al ver la expresión incómoda de sus ojos—. Yo me llamo Jake y éste de aquí es Billy. —Intercambiaron saludos con la cabeza—. La señorita Lucille es la dueña de la pensión donde vivimos los dos. ¿Qué tal si uno de nosotros la lleva allí para que pueda alojarse y esperar a Hank?

Xena se quedó mirándolos largos instantes. Había confiado muchas veces, para luego verse tristemente traicionada. Pero no sabía cómo encontrar a Hércules y ésta era la mejor oportunidad que se le presentaba en varios meses desde que había iniciado su búsqueda. ¿Qué más daba una semana más?

—Está bien —dijo por fin, al darse cuenta de que podría enfrentarse fácilmente a los dos si le estaban mintiendo, pero con la esperanza de que, por una vez, alguien estuviera siendo sincero con ella desde el principio.

Jake asintió y cogió su sombrero de la percha.

—Vuelvo dentro de nada, Billy. —Y detuvo la protesta del hombre más joven antes de que pudiera expresarla—. Le pediré a la señorita Lucille uno de sus bollos especiales para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Billy sonrió y asintió. Al contrario que Jake, siempre se sentía un poco tímido con la señorita Lucille, aunque ésta nunca había sido otra cosa que amable con él.

Jake fue a coger a Xena del codo, pero se detuvo cuando oyó un gruñido que emanaba de las profundidades de su pecho. En cambio, abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que pasara antes que él. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y salió de nuevo a la calle sucia, mal oliente y llena de gente.

Había veces, y ésta era una de ellas, en que la suma de la percepción aumentada de sus sentidos de bacante a sus sentidos de guerrera, ya bien agudos de por sí, le producía una sobrecarga. Le hacía desear encontrar una forma de desconectarlos.

Jake guió sus pasos por el camino hasta que Xena se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad. Observó con cuidado por dónde iban. Quería poder volver a la ciudad si las cosas no salían bien.

Xena logró respirar un poco mejor aquí fuera, y Jake sonrió ligeramente al ver que se relajaba. Le puso una mano amable en el brazo, pero la apartó cuando ella se encogió.

—No se preocupe, Xena. La señorita Lucille cuidará bien de usted.

* * *

A Xena, la señorita Lucille le recordaba mucho a su madre, Cyrene. Y como Xena no toleraba la caridad, pasaba los días haciendo cosas para ganarse el sustento mientras esperaba al misterioso Hank.

Cuatro días después de presentarse en la pensión de la señorita Lucille, un gran caballo ruano subió despacio por el camino. Lucille salió al porche delantero y sonrió cuando vio al hombretón que bajaba del lomo del caballo.

—¡Hola, Hank!

—¡Hola, señorita Lucille! ¿Cómo va todo?

—¡Bien, bien! Tiene a alguien esperándolo. ¿Se lo ha dicho Jake?

—No, he venido aquí directo. Necesito darme un baño. El camino ha sido largo.

—¿Quiere que le mande a esta persona cuando termine?

—Sí. No tardaré, pero tengo que librarme del polvo del camino. Me da picores.

Lucille se echó a reír.

—Pues vamos. Tengo agua calentándose para la colada... se la daré y calentaré más para lavar. —Alzó una mano antes de que él pudiera hablar—. Dígame que ahora mismo un baño caliente no le apetece.

—No vale, señorita Lucille. Intento no ser egoísta.

—¿Por qué? Yo se lo he ofrecido. Disfrute mientras pueda.

Hank se rió.

—Está bien, señorita Lucille. Está bien. Gracias. Ya subo yo el agua.

—Gracias, Hank.

La saludó con la mano al entrar en la casa. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras él y Lucille se quedó en el porche escuchando los ruidos de dentro y de fuera. Estuvo a punto de darle un soponcio cuando Xena dobló la esquina sin hacer ruido.

—Santo Dios, niña. ¿Cómo lo hace? Nunca he conocido a nadie tan silencioso en toda mi vida.

Xena se sonrió por dentro, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros ante Lucille. Había renunciado a intentar que la pelirroja de mediana edad dejara de llamarla niña. _Tampoco entendería que tengo casi dos mil años de edad._

Lucille meneó la cabeza.

—Escuche, Hank ha vuelto y necesitaba el agua caliente que tenía preparada para la colada para darse un baño. ¿Me traería un par de cubos más del pozo?

—Claro —contestó Xena, contenta de tener algo que hacer para ocupar el tiempo hasta que Hank acabara. Tenía muchas ganas de terminar con esta parte de su búsqueda. Se sonrió. Y si tenía mucha suerte, también sería agradable ver a un viejo amigo.

Lucille se quedó mirando a Xena un momento antes de volver a la cocina. Iba a tener que preparar una cena bastante más abundante de lo que había planeado. Pero se alegraba de que Hank hubiera vuelto. Sentía bastante curiosidad por saber por qué lo buscaba Xena.

—Nunca he conocido a una mujer más callada que ésta —se dijo Lucille y luego sacó la sartén grande.

Xena llevó los dos cubos de agua a la cocina y los dejó junto al fogón, puesto que la olla que había puesto Lucille allí esa mañana para hacer la colada ya no estaba. Luego volvió a la cuadra para cepillar a los caballos y sacarlos a pastar.

Hank se apresuró con el baño, aunque le encantó poder hacerlo con agua caliente. Sentía curiosidad por la persona que esperaba para hablar con él. _Qué curioso que la señorita Lucille no me haya dicho cómo se llama. Ni siquiera sé si es un hombre o una mujer_ , aunque se imaginaba que era un hombre. Dado su trabajo, era la conclusión más lógica.

Aparte de eso, tenía que ir a la ciudad para hablar con Jake y Billy. Sospechaba que los ladrones de ganado a quienes había capturado formaban parte de un grupo más grande y quería ver si habían oído algo nuevo.

De modo que Hank se bañó a toda prisa, aunque se aseguró de quitarse toda la mugre y el polvo de la piel. Suspiró. Echaba de menos el sistema de cañerías que había conocido en otro tiempo y estaba deseando que llegara el momento en que la humanidad alcanzara el nivel donde había estado el progreso muchas civilizaciones atrás.

A veces ser inmortal entre mortales era un auténtico rollo.

La campana de la cena sonó justo cuando estaba pensando en eso y salió de la bañera y se secó. Se colocó la placa cuando terminó de vestirse, pues sabía que tenía que pasar la tarde en la ciudad poniéndose al día con el trabajo.

Entró en el comedor y al instante se fijó en el largo pelo oscuro y los anchos hombros. Le recordaba... Y entonces la figura se volvió y se encontró con unos conocidos ojos azules. Sólo gracias a su sangre divina consiguió sostenerse en pie.

—Hola, Hércules —dijo ella en un susurro bajo que sabía que sólo él podría oír.

—¡Hank! ¡HANK! —Lucille esperó hasta que él posó los ojos en los suyos—. ¿Está bien? Parece que ha visto a un fantasma.

—Estoy bien, señorita Lucille. Es que no me esperaba volver a ver a Xena. — _Desde luego, no en este tiempo ni en este lugar. ¿Cómo...?_ Le cogió las manos, levantó a Xena de su silla y le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos con mucho cuidado, no fuera a desaparecer como un sueño. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y él sonrió.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, amiga mía —dijo cuando se separaron—. Ni te imaginas lo maravilloso que es volver a verte.

—Hér... Hank —contestó Xena sonriendo, aunque Hércules vio muchas otras cosas en sus ojos. Enarcó una ceja interrogante y ella asintió ligerísimamente. Herc soltó aliento. Se moría por oír su historia.

Lucille sonrió alegremente.

—Vaya. ¿No es estupendo? Ha estado esperando para verlo, Hank. Me alegro de que sea usted la persona a la que estaba buscando. Ahora voy a servir la cena. Seguro que los dos tienen mucho de que hablar.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de quedarse a escuchar, pero sabía que Xena no hablaría si había gente cerca. Aunque sólo fuera en cuatro días, Lucille había averiguado este detalle de su misteriosa huésped.

Hércules esperó hasta que supo que Lucille los había dejado solos y entonces preguntó con un susurro sibilante:

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

Xena alzó una mano para contener el torrente de preguntas que le hacía.

—Luego. Baste decir que estoy intentando volver a casa... a mi tiempo y a Gabrielle.

Ahora Hércules alzó ambas cejas y se sintió cada vez más intrigado. En ese momento, sin embargo, Lucille volvió de la cocina y les sirvió dos cuencos llenos de verdura y luego desapareció para buscar la bandeja de carne.

—¿Hablaremos? —preguntó él.

—Sí —fue la única respuesta que le dio antes de que Lucille se sentara y el tema de conversación se hiciera más general.

* * *

—Señorita Lucille, si Jake o Billy vienen a buscarme, dígales que hablaremos mañana. Esta tarde tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos personales.

Lucille los miró a Xena y a él y asintió. No sabía si sentirse celosa o no. Era evidente que los dos compartían un pasado, pero si interpretaba las señales correctamente, no eran más que buenos amigos.

—Todavía no saben que ha vuelto, Hank, así que no preguntarán nada hasta que vuelvan de la ciudad.

—Bueno, Marty y Ruford se han llevado a los prisioneros al calabozo, así que ya saben que estoy aquí. Pero no pueden dejarlo todo para venir. —Sonrió y Lucille se echó a reír.

—Ustedes dos váyanse. Yo defenderé el fortín si aparecen antes que ustedes.

—Gracias, señorita Lucille. —Hércules se volvió hacia Xena—. ¿A pie o a caballo?

—No tengo caballo.

Herc sonrió.

—Creo que podemos solucionar ese problema si quieres montar.

El brillo de sus ojos fue respuesta suficiente, y a los pocos minutos, los dos galopaban campo a través. Aflojaron el paso al llegar al riachuelo que corría cerca del límite trasero de la finca y desmontaron ágilmente. Dejaron a los caballos libres para que pastaran y se dirigieron a la orilla del agua cantarina.

Hércules se sentó apoyado en un árbol y contempló a la mujer que había conocido tantas vidas atrás. Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde la última vez que la había visto, pero muchas más seguían igual. Esperó pacientemente, pues sabía que, tarde o temprano, estaría preparada para hablar con él. No tardó en absoluto tanto como se esperaba.

—¿Cuántos detalles conoces de mi historia? —preguntó suavemente, sin dejar de contemplar el agua.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ni por asomo los suficientes —respondió—, dado mi pasmo al verte aquí. —Hizo una pausa—. Sé lo que ocurrió en Japón.

Ella se rió con desprecio.

—¿No comentas nada? ¿No mencionas lo estúpida que fui? ¿Lo egoísta que fui?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga que no te hayas dicho ya a ti misma mil veces? —contestó al tiempo que se levantaba.

Ella apretó los puños y esperó, porque necesitaba que se lo dijera en voz alta.

—Está bien... —cedió él—. Te equivocaste con tu elección, te equivocaste con tu decisión, ¡y todo por nada! ¡Gabrielle se quedó sola para sufrir! ¿Es eso lo que querías que te dijera?

Incluso sabiendo que era cierto, al oírlo de sus labios a Xena se le hundieron los hombros.

—¿Es eso lo que crees de verdad? —dijo en apenas un susurro.

—Es lo que sé. Vi lo que pasó allí... cómo fuiste manipulada. Cómo te dejaste manipular para poder ignorar la verdad que llevabas en el corazón y así justificarlo ante ti misma. —Hércules respiró hondo. No tenía sentido atacarla por cosas sucedidas hacía tanto tiempo. Estaba seguro de que ella ya se recriminaba a sí misma lo suficiente.

Se puso detrás de ella, cerca, pero sin tocarla.

—Ahora ya da igual. Es el pasado y no lo puedes cambiar. Lo único que puedes hacer es albergar la esperanza de que la vida que tienes ahora sea mejor.

—¡No! ¡NO! —dijo ella de nuevo, con ferocidad—. Tengo una forma de volver a casa... de volver a mi tiempo, a Gabrielle. ¡Y por los dioses, lo voy a conseguir!

Él la miró, y la convicción de su tono y el fuego de sus ojos le hicieron creer que podía conseguirlo de verdad.

—Está bien —dijo despacio—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Xena asintió y le dio de nuevo la espalda. Entonces, despacio, le contó toda su historia... empezando por la sorpresa de encontrarse desnuda en una tierra desconocida, pasando por encima de sus tendencias de bacante y la inmortalidad, y terminando con el pergamino y los tótems que ahora buscaba.

—¿Así que crees que si encuentras todos los tótems, tendrás una forma de volver a casa... de volver a nuestro tiempo?

—Sí. Keto me ha asegurado que yo misma puedo elegir el resultado si el ritual se hace bien. Y eso es lo que quiero. —Cerró los ojos—. Necesito volver a casa con Gabrielle.

—¿Por qué?

La escueta pregunta cayó en el silencio y Xena se quedó paralizada por el escalofrío que le produjo por toda la piel. Esperó, boquiabierta, intentando dar con una respuesta que no pareciera egoísta, y descubrió consternada que no podía. Cuando Hércules se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo contestar, presionó un poco más.

—¿Por qué querrías volver a hacerla pasar por el tormento que ya ha sufrido por tu espantosa muerte?

—¿La has visto? ¿Sigue viva?

Detestaba aplastar la esperanza que veía en esos ojos azules, pero le había prometido a Afrodita que guardaría el secreto de Gabrielle.

—Xena, la vi en el cuenco de las visiones poco después de tu muerte. Estaba destrozada. —Era la verdad—. No la he visto desde entonces. —También era la verdad, en sentido estricto. Pero Dita lo mantenía informado de las cosas. Tenían un acuerdo.

—¿No podrías al menos ir a ver cómo está? —Ahora estaba furiosa porque él había abandonado a Gabrielle.

—Durante un tiempo, ni siquiera conseguíamos encontrarla. Y cuando lo hicimos, Dita me pidió que no la buscara.

—¿Y la dejaste sola?

—No, Xena. Eso lo hiciste _tú._

Y aunque eran ciertas, Xena sintió que las palabras le hacían trizas el corazón y el alma, y tomó aliento con dificultad por el dolor.

—Eres un auténtico cabrón, Hércules —logró susurrar entre dientes—. No sé por qué he pensado que te ibas a molestar en ayudarme. —Se alejó del claro a grandes zancadas, de regreso a la pensión a paso veloz.

Hércules suspiró y meneó la cabeza. _La cosa no ha ido bien_ , pensó malhumorado. Entonces silbó para llamar a su caballo, se montó y recogió las riendas del de Xena. No tardó en alcanzarla.

—Déjame. En. Paz —le bufó con gran precisión, y él sintió que se le ponían de punta los pelos de la nuca como no le había sucedido desde hacía casi dos mil años. Colocó deliberadamente a su caballo delante de ella, se bajó de un salto y se plantó a escasos centímetros de su cara. Lo bastante cerca para que le pegara un puñetazo.

Cosa que hizo. Hércules era la única persona que no sólo sabía y comprendía lo que sentía, sino que tenía la honradez de presionarla y la fuerza suficiente para aguantar su reacción.

Ella le lanzó un puñetazo tras otro y él se lo permitió, protegiéndose sólo la cara de sus ataques. Ella no dijo una sola palabra ni derramó una sola lágrima, pero por fin se derrumbó agotada en el suelo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó él al dejarse caer a su lado, con una mueca de dolor por la contusión que ya sentía en las costillas—. ¿Ya estás preparada para escucharme?

Xena no contestó, pero tampoco se movió.

Le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla y le subió la cara para que sus ojos se posaran en los suyos. El dolor y el tormento que se agitaban en ellos lo dejaron sin aliento, y tragó con dificultad, recordando la desolación que había sentido cuando perdió a Deianeira y a sus hijos y de nuevo cuando Serena murió. Y sabiendo por Afrodita lo que Xena y Gabrielle habían compartido...

—Xena, tengo la vara. Ni te digo la sorpresa que me llevé cuando volví a encontrarla entre mis cosas. Te la daré, pero primero me tienes que prometer una cosa.

Ella asintió, sin apartar los ojos de su cara.

—Quiero que me prometas que si el ritual funciona, si te da lo que pides... tienes que prometerme que no echarás a perder esa oportunidad. —Le sujetó la cara cuando ella hizo amago de asentir—. Cueste lo que cueste, Xena. A partir de ahora, Gabrielle es tu bien supremo y dejarás que el futuro se ocupe de sí mismo.

—Pero... —Estaba confusa por lo que acababa de oír. Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerla callar. Entonces se puso en cuclillas y contempló el cielo del atardecer.

—Deja que te explique una cosa, Xena... una cosa que sé por experiencia. La eternidad es mucho tiempo para tener que vivir con remordimientos. Para lamentar no haber estado ahí cuando debías estar o con toda la frecuencia con que querías estar. Para lamentar haber puesto cosas por encima de las personas que más te importaban en lugar de ponerlas a ellas por encima. Para estar solo... —Se interrumpió, sin querer o sin poder terminar la idea. Pero daba igual. Xena sabía perfectamente a qué se refería—. Así que tienes que prometerme que, si te ayudo a dar el primer paso para volver con Gabrielle, a partir de ahora lo primero para ti será tu responsabilidad hacia ella. Ahora eres inmortal, Xena. ¿De verdad quieres vivir con remordimientos eternos?

Esperó en silencio largo rato, contemplando el sol que se iba poniendo despacio por el horizonte. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Xena habló.

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

Hércules se tomó unos días libres, y Xena y él los pasaron renovando su amistad y recordando épocas ya muy lejanas. La noche antes de que Xena estuviera preparada para marcharse, se sentaron en el porche delantero de Lucille con el pergamino extendido sobre una mesita entre los dos.

—Te lo digo yo, Xena. Esta pista te envía a México... a algún lugar cerca de las ruinas de la antigua civilización.

—Hér... Hank, ¿cómo va a haber una máscara de las amazonas en las ruinas aztecas?

—No lo sé, pero ahí es donde la encontrarás. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Xena dudó, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí tienes hecha tu vida y ésta es mi misión.

Él asintió, aceptando su respuesta porque ya sabía cuál iba a ser. Pero se sentía mejor por haberse ofrecido.

—¿A lo mejor nos volvemos a ver?

—A lo mejor —dijo Xena—. Pero no lo olvidaré —añadió en un susurro.

—Bien. Detestaría tener que darte caza y volver a recordártelo.

Se echaron a reír suavemente con la comodidad propia de la antigua amistad que compartían. Entonces Hércules volvió a ponerse serio.

—Ten cuidado, amiga mía. Los aztecas eran peligrosos cuando su civilización estaba en pleno apogeo.

Xena le sonrió con ferocidad.

—Yo sigo siendo peligrosa. Encontraré la máscara y me llevará hasta Gabrielle. —Se volvió hacia las estrellas y susurró ferozmente—: ¿Me oyes, Gabrielle? Te voy a encontrar.


	16. Capítulo 15

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

* * *

 _Oh, Xena... cómo desearía poder encontrarte ya. O que tú me encontraras a mí. Varias de las amazonas de mi tripulación han muerto y la máscara nueva que me hizo Ephiny ha desaparecido. Ésta es una experiencia de pesadilla que siempre me atormentará._

Gabrielle apartó la vista del diario, recordando aún con demasiada claridad el incidente con los aztecas que había sido uno de los más sanguinarios por los que había pasado en su vida.

* * *

Tras casi tres meses enteros en el mar, por fin avistaron tierra y todas se alegraron mucho por ello. Las exploradoras desembarcaron primero, aunque Gabrielle insistió en que, al ser inmortal, lo más lógico era que fuera ella. Las amazonas se empeñaron y Gabrielle cedió con buen talante, pues sabía que para ellas era una cuestión de honor. Fue una decisión que no tardó nada en lamentar.

Las cuatro mujeres se movían en silencio, rápida y cautelosamente. No sabían qué esperar y no querían verse pilladas por sorpresa. Por desgracia para ellas, los que las acechaban las habían visto cuando el barco apareció en el horizonte muchas horas antes y estaban apostados a la espera.

Los hombres se movían en silencio, tal y como les había indicado su sacerdote. Éste estaba situado en un altozano lejos de la orilla, vestido de representante del dios de la guerra. El plumaje azul y verde de su máscara era desconcertante y lo ocultaba muy bien en la espesa jungla que había nada más pasar la playa. Observaba con ojos impasibles mientras los guerreros se preparaban para capturar a los intrusos que iban a sacrificar a su dios.

La amazona se desplomó sin hacer ruido, aunque las demás guardias lo vieron y al instante se colocaron en formación para defenderla de la amenaza. Por desgracia para ellas, no estaban preparadas para los dardos que salieron volando invisibles del follaje hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Las mujeres fueron recogidas y desaparecieron en la jungla al tiempo que se daba la alarma y el resto de la tripulación se preparaba para el rescate.

Armadas hasta los dientes y cubiertas con sus máscaras ceremoniales, las amazonas siguieron a sus hermanas caídas. El rastro no era difícil de ver, pero la precaución las obligaba a avanzar despacio. Ya había cuatro en peligro: nadie quería aumentar esa carga.

Cuando llegaron a un claro entre la vegetación, se detuvieron horrorizadas ante lo que veían.

El sacerdote, ataviado con ropajes y máscara de plumas, estaba al otro lado de un altar, sosteniendo un cuchillo en alto. Mientras miraban, el cuchillo se clavó en el pecho aún vivo del hombre atado al altar ante él. El hombre chilló de dolor y el grito se interrumpió de golpe. El sacerdote elevó las manos ensangrentadas por encima de la cabeza, aferrando con una el corazón del hombre.

Varias de las amazonas se dieron la vuelta para vomitar. La siguiente persona obligada a ocupar el altar era una amazona, y Gabrielle sintió que la furia que llevaba dentro se agitaba en su interior. Se lo permitió. La conocida ola roja le recordó a su experiencia en la Biblioteca y entonces se dejó arrebatar por la sed de sangre.

El olor cobrizo que flotaba en el aire hizo que sus colmillos se alargaran rápidamente, y se transformó en un torbellino difuso mientras se abría paso a estocadas entre hombres y mujeres que pasaron de los cánticos a los gritos de terror en los meros instantes que su ira tardó en alcanzarlos.

Gabrielle notó que le arrancaban la máscara de la cara y se echó a reír al ver la expresión de terror que saludó a sus relucientes ojos rojos y amarillos. No dudó, sino que hundió las garras en el hombre y observó impasible cuando el hombre cayó muerto al suelo.

Tuvo suerte, esta vez, porque las amazonas que había a su alrededor estaban demasiado ocupadas con sus propios combates para fijarse en su transformación. Llegó al altar y no se detuvo, sino que hincó los dientes en el cuello del sacerdote y le chupó toda la sangre antes de tirar a un lado su cuerpo desecado. Entonces se volvió hacia el altar y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

La amazona seguía sangrando lentamente, pero lo más revelador era la expresión de horror congelada en su cara. Gabrielle cerró los ojos, obligándose a calmarse, pues no quería profanar la muerte de su hermana amazona exponiendo la parte más violenta de sí misma.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Gabrielle advirtió que los ruidos de la lucha se habían apagado. Las amazonas esperaban sus órdenes, y los nativos, si alguno quedaba con vida, se habían desvanecido en la jungla.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros. No tenía forma de saber que habían visto su furia y habían huido aterrorizados. Sólo sabía que sus sentidos hiperagudizados no encontraban rastro alguno de ellos por allí cerca y con eso se daba por satisfecha. Sus hermanas amazonas se merecían todo el respeto en la muerte que se les pudiera dar y ésa era su principal preocupación... ésa y ocuparse de las heridas.

—¿Estáis todas bien? —Varias tenían heridas de poca importancia, pero comprendieron lo que quería decir con la pregunta y todas asintieron. Gabrielle las miró satisfecha—. Tish, Lorrin... dividid a las hermanas. Tish, tú coge a tu grupo y vuelve a la playa para recoger leña. Lorrin, tú trae aquí a tu grupo, vamos a buscar una manera de llevar a nuestras caídas hasta sus piras.

Las amazonas se movieron rápidamente para cumplir las órdenes de Gabrielle y a los pocos minutos habían encontrado a cuatro muertas. Algunas de ellas estaban heridas, pero no era nada de lo que no pudieran ocuparse una vez hechas las piras.

Tardaron un poco, pero por fin terminaron de construir una litera para los cuerpos y emprendieron el lento viaje de regreso a la playa. Con mucho cuidado, colocaron a cada mujer en su lugar de descanso final y, a una señal de Gabrielle, prendieron las piras. Las amazonas se quedaron largo rato en respetuoso silencio y por fin Gabrielle habló de nuevo.

—Las que estáis heridas tenéis que ocuparos de vuestras lesiones inmediatamente. Misha, esta noche establece turnos de guardia cortos. No más de dos horas cada uno. Mañana, os quiero a todas de vuelta en el barco y lejos de aquí.

—¿Y tú, mi reina? No podemos dejarte sola aquí... después de esto.

—A mí no me molestarán, por lo menos durante un tiempo —contestó Gabrielle con un brillo feroz en los ojos que les provocó a todas un estremecimiento—. Sobre todo después de lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

—¿Estás segura, Gabrielle? Es que...

—Créeme, Tish. No he vivido tanto sin aprender a cuidar de mí misma. Además, no pueden matarme, ¿recordáis? Y no voy a consentir que nadie se juegue la vida por mí. —Gabrielle esperó medio segundo y entonces bajó la voz y les aplicó la mirada—. ¿Entendido?

Todas las amazonas asintieron rápidamente y Gabrielle sonrió con tristeza. Había disfrutado del tiempo que había pasado con estas mujeres, pero no iba a poner en peligro su vida sólo por aliviar su soledad. Con un poco de suerte, Afrodita no tardaría en aparecer.

Se olvidó por completo de su máscara, hasta mucho tiempo después.

* * *

Gabrielle se quedó mirando hasta que el barco de las amazonas desapareció sano y salvo. Notaba los ojos de los nativos que la observaban y se sonrió tensamente al notar por instinto que se iban a mantener lejos de ella.

La seguían a cierta distancia, pero no tan lejos que sus sentidos no pudieran detectarlos por el oído y por el olfato. Gabrielle no quiso regresar al lugar donde había habido tanta muerte y destrucción y, por instinto, volvió sus pasos hacia el noreste.

* * *

Gabrielle caminó durante días, gozando de la soledad y más que contenta de dejar atrás los recuerdos del pasado reciente. Le traían a la mente recuerdos más dolorosos y mucho más antiguos y Gabrielle no tenía el menor deseo de volver sobre ellos. Lo había superado tanto que a su mente le parecía que ya no debía dolerle. Pero su corazón sabía que no era así.

—¡Eso es porque tienes un corazón como supertotal, nena! Lo sabe.

Gabrielle sonrió al oír la voz y, al volverse, se encontró a Afrodita de pie a su lado. Preocupada, le puso a Dita una mano amable en el brazo.

—Afrodita, ¿estás bien?

A Gabrielle la diosa le parecía un poco desaliñada y cansada, cosa que no había visto desde que Gabrielle la convirtió en mortal, con aquel antiguo pergamino.

Dita asintió y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Un poco cansada, creo. No consigo el poder como antes y todavía tengo tanto trabajo que hacer... —Se calló y volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Lo siento. He venido a ver cómo estás, no a darte la paliza con mis rollos.

Gabrielle cogió a Dita de las manos y la hizo sentarse junto a la pequeña hoguera que había encendido. En la tierra por la que viajaba hacía mucho calor de día, pero la temperatura bajaba mucho cuando se ponía el sol. Afrodita alargó las manos hacia el fuego con placer, según advirtió Gabrielle preocupada, por lo que le ofreció a su amiga una taza de té caliente que fue aceptada con agradecimiento.

Se quedaron sentadas en silencio un rato, reconfortadas por su mutua presencia y el té que compartían. Por fin Dita se rindió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Gabrielle, pues sabía que merecía una explicación.

Dejó la taza y abrió los brazos de par en par, haciéndole un gesto a Gabrielle con la cabeza.

—Ven aquí, preciosidad, y dame un abrazo. No me vendría mal un poco de amor de bardo —dijo en broma, pero Gabrielle captó sin dificultad la tensión que había detrás.

En lugar de aceptar la invitación de Dita, Gabrielle abrió los brazos y sonrió afectuosamente. Dita no lo dudó y se lanzó a los brazos de Gabrielle.

Se quedaron sentadas largo rato mientras Gabrielle abrazaba a Afrodita, frotándole suavemente la espalda y murmurándole naderías al oído. Afrodita cobró fuerza gracias a esto y cuando se incorporó y se apartó, Gabrielle notó una clara diferencia en ella.

—¡Caray, nena! Ni te digo lo superincreíble que ha sido esto. Me acabas de pasar más vibras de amor chachis que las que me ha pasado nadie desde hace siglos, o sea. Mola todo.

Gabrielle se echó hacia atrás, atónita por la transformación que un poco de afecto había provocado en la diosa. De repente, cayó en la cuenta.

—Te estás debilitando, ¿verdad? ¿Estás perdiendo tus poderes?

La euforia de Dita se desvaneció y asintió con tristeza.

—No es que vaya a dejar de existir ni nada, pero como que me supercuesta hacer gran cosa. Los demás ya no van a ninguna parte. Ares y yo podemos, pero...

—Pero es tal esfuerzo que tienes que elegir con cuidado cuándo y dónde vas. —Dita asintió—. Y pasas la mayor parte del tiempo entre cada visita que me haces haciendo acopio de energía para venir a verme otra vez. —Otro gesto de asentimiento, más lento esta vez.

Gabrielle se miró los dedos y luego levantó los ojos hacia Afrodita con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

—Lo siento, Afrodita. No pretendía ser tan egoísta.

Dita se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿¡EGOÍSTA?! ¿De dónde te sacas una idea tan superfalsa?

Gabrielle fue a contestar, pero un suave toque en los labios detuvo lo que iba a decir.

—Quiero que me escuches atentamente, Gab, ¿vale? —dijo Dita muy seria. Gabrielle asintió, pues sabía por la forma de hablar de Afrodita y por su expresión que hablaba totalmente en serio—. Estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí. Necesito tu amistad tanto como tú necesitas la mía y no la cambiaría por todos los fieles del mundo.

A Gabrielle se le pusieron los ojos muy redondos al oír aquello, pero guardó silencio. Dita se fijó en su expresión.

—Lo sé, lo sé... parece una chorrada, pero es la verdad. He tenido muchos años para pensar y he llegado a comprender algunas cosas. Una de las cuales es la importancia de la amistad. Nunca me siento sola cuando estamos juntas, Gab, y rara vez _no_ me he sentido sola... ni siquiera cuando estaba en la cima de mi poder. Ahora bien, reconozco que me cuesta un poco más venir a verte últimamente. —Dita alargó la mano y le acarició la cara a Gabrielle con ternura—. Pero me merece la pena totalmente. Así que a menos que sea un problema para ti, me gustaría seguir haciéndolo mientras pueda.

Gabrielle agarró los dedos que le acariciaban la cara.

—Eres bienvenida siempre que puedas.

—Mola —dijo Dita, volviendo a su particular forma de hablar—. A lo mejor podemos encontrar una forma como de trasladar tu supercuerpazo al Olimpo sin que Ares lo descubra, o sea... aunque... no estoy tan segura de eso sea una idea tan molona. —Se mordisqueó una uña perfecta—. No sé cómo... —Dita miró a Gabrielle con aire de disculpa.

—Sí —asintió Gabrielle—. Yo tampoco sé cómo se sentirían al verme allí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Podemos improvisar... tal vez idear algún tipo de señal si no hay peligro.

—¡Oooh, qué idea tan total! Me ocuparé de ello. Ahora, ¿quieres saber por qué he venido, o sea? O sea, aparte de que te echaba de menos, o sea. —Parpadeó al repasar lo que acababa de decir y luego se encogió de hombros. Ella sabía lo que quería decir y Gabrielle también.

—Claro —contestó Gabrielle riendo—. Me lo estaba preguntando, pero he pensado que en algún momento acabarías diciéndomelo. Siempre tenemos cosas de que hablar.

—Ya te digo —resopló Dita—. Pero este viaje tiene un propósito concreto. He descubierto unas cosas que tienes que saber y de las que te tienes que ocupar antes de... ¿te marchas o te quedas aquí?

Gabrielle se lo pensó.

—Me marcho —dijo por fin—. Xena todavía va a tardar en aparecer por aquí y quiero volver durante un tiempo a lo que se considera la civilización en estos días. Me parece que llevo siglos fuera de contacto.

—Bueno, o sea, dependiendo de cómo lo mires, eso es cierto. Bueno, pues manos a la obra. Tienes cantidad de cosas que hacer antes de emprender otro largo viaje por mar. —Afrodita sonrió al oír el gemido de Gabrielle.

Se tumbaron, cada una a un lado del fuego. Dita se concentró muchísimo y al cabo de un momento tenía un petate y una manta parecidos a los de Gabrielle, así como ropa más abrigosa. Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada interrogante de Gabrielle.

—Noto un poco el frío. Esto nos va a llevar un tiempo, o sea, así que he pensado que, ya puestos, por qué no estar cómoda.

—Bien —fue lo único que dijo Gabrielle, pero sonrió afectuosamente.

Afrodita se sacó las gafas del bolsillo y se las colocó en la nariz. Luego sacó sus notas y las leyó con cuidado antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Gabrielle.

—Bueno, ten paciencia conmigo, Gab, y trataré de que esto tenga sentido. Llevo un tiempo trabajando en ello, así que mis notas están un poco desordenadas.

Gabrielle asintió. Dita se había puesto toda seria de nuevo y Gabrielle sabía que cuando Dita se ponía seria, había llegado el momento de pararse a escuchar.

—Me puse a navegar por la red divina mundial, para ver si lograba encontrar unas cosas... en concreto, cómo es posible que Xena haya sido transportada dos mil años a través del tiempo sin la piedra de Cronos. Lo que descubrí es casi una paradoja.

Le pasó a Gabrielle un fajo de papeles y Gabrielle los leyó despacio. Por fin posó de nuevo los ojos verdes en los de Afrodita.

—¿Cómo has descubierto todo esto... el ritual, los tótems?

—Investigando —se quejó Dita—. Investigando muchísimo.

Gabrielle soltó una risita al ver la cara de Dita.

—Sí, tú ríete. He leído más cosas sobre la guerra de las que querría saber _jamás_ mientras buscaba esto. En realidad, Ares lo dejó todo dispuesto... es algo en lo que lleva trabajando desde hace tiempo.

Gabrielle detuvo su repaso de las notas de Afrodita.

—Espera un momento... ¿el chakram de Xena es parte de este ritual?

—Sí. Una se pregunta en qué estaría pensando, pero ha estado un poco pocho desde que ella también desapareció. Ah, y eso me recuerda... puede captar tu furia de verdad. No lo comprende para nada y no tiene ni idea de dónde sale, pero lo nota totalmente cuando liberas tu lado de bacante como el otro día. Así que ten cuidado, ¿eh?

—Lo tendré. —Gabrielle suspiró profundamente—. Intento no dejarme ir, pero a veces...

Afrodita se incorporó y se acercó más a Gabrielle, posando una mano en el pelo rubio y acariciándolo con ternura.

—Lo sé, cielo. No te estaba criticando... sólo te estaba avisando.

—Gracias, Afrodita. Es algo que aprecio. —Suspiró mientras los largos dedos seguían masajeándole suavemente el cuero cabelludo—. A veces me canso tanto —murmuró antes de que su respiración se profundizara al quedarse dormida. Dita se enjugó la lágrima que resbalaba por su propia cara.

—Ya lo sé, cosita.

* * *

Fue el sol que le daba en los ojos lo que despertó a Gabrielle, que miró al otro lado de la hoguera medio apagada y descubrió a Afrodita tumbada en su petate y profundamente dormida. Gabrielle se incorporó bostezando y se estiró, y sus movimientos casi silenciosos sacaron a la diosa del amor de su reposo.

—Buenos días —susurró Dita. Gabrielle volvió la cabeza de golpe.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Creía que no hacía ruido. —Carraspeó—. Buenos días, por cierto.

Afrodita se esforzó por incorporarse, gimiendo cuando la noche al raso pasó factura a su cuerpo inmortal.

—¡Por los dioses, Gab! ¿Cómo lo aguantas? Aajj... ¿Desde cuándo es tan duro el suelo?

Gabrielle se echó a reír suavemente.

—Afrodita, el suelo _siempre_ ha sido duro. Es que nunca te quedas el tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo.

Dita gimió al estirarse, notando toda clase de crujidos por la columna vertebral.

—¡Puuu! Qué ascazo. ¡Puaj! Recuérdame que la próxima vez encargue el equipo de acampada de superlujo.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Voy a lavarme. —Indicó el río que había estado siguiendo hacia el norte. Cogió la toalla y el jabón y se deslizó por entre los matorrales.

Afrodita se planteó seguirla, pero luego decidió que no. No había nada por lo que mereciera la pena poner en peligro la amistad que tenía con Gabrielle, aunque la tentación le resultó más grande de lo que se esperaba después de mil quinientos años. Entonces se hizo una mueca a sí misma.

—Vamos, diosa del amor. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo eternas que son algunas cosas. —Entonces se levantó y se paseó un poco, con la esperanza de quitarse parte de los calambres que sentía en un cuerpo que había vivido cien vidas.

Intentó encender el fuego a la manera tradicional y luego se dio cuenta de que aquello era más inútil que fructífero. Además, con la descarga de cariño auténtico que Gabrielle sentía por ella, Afrodita se sentía renovada, mejor de lo que se sentía desde hacía más de un siglo. De modo que chasqueó los dedos y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando apareció un pequeño fuego.

—Eso es hacer trampa, que lo sepas —comentó Gabrielle al volver al claro secándose el pelo con la toalla—. La mayoría de nosotros no podemos encender el fuego chasqueando los dedos.

Afrodita miró atentamente a Gabrielle de arriba abajo y luego le dedicó una sonrisa sensual.

—Ah, no sé, nena... seguro que tú no tienes problemas para encender toda clase de fuegos con un mero toque.

Incluso después de mil quinientos años de exposición al flirteo de la diosa del amor, Gabrielle logró ponerse de un color rojo envidiable. Por supuesto, también había aprendido a corresponder con la misma moneda.

—Encenderlos es fácil, Dita... apagarlos es lo que exige más... cuidado y esfuerzo.

Gabrielle dirigió una mirada provocativa a Afrodita por encima del hombro, lo cual hizo que Afrodita se abanicara a toda velocidad.

—Ooh, chatunga. Qué bien sabes ligarte a las chicas. No me extraña que tuvieras tan pillada a tu supernena guerrera.

—Sí, y seguro que acabo atándola a la cama durante una temporada cuando por fin la alcance —murmuró Gabrielle por lo bajo, pero Afrodita oyó hasta la última palabra.

—¡Uuuh, cariño! ¡No hagas promesas que no tengas intención de cumplir! —dijo Dita en voz baja.

Gabrielle volvió la cabeza de golpe mientras calentaba agua para el té.

—¿¡Cómo dices?!

—¿Mmm? —preguntó Afrodita batiendo las pestañas con aire inocente—. Oh, perdona. Es que estaba pensando en lo que debes de estar deseando reunirte con Xena.

Gabrielle miró fijamente a Afrodita, pero la diosa del amor la miró a su vez apaciblemente. La bardo no se tragaba su aire de inocencia, pero Dita no apartó la mirada y por fin Gabrielle se volvió para seguir preparando el té. Dita aplaudió en silencio, deseosa de que llegara el momento de esa experiencia.

* * *

A Gabrielle le pareció raro que Afrodita quisiera acompañarla durante un tiempo, pero aceptó su compañía con elegancia y buen humor. En realidad, se alegraba de tener a Dita a su lado. Así había otra persona a quien los nativos podían mirar raro a causa del pelo y los ojos de color extraño. Los pocos que se había encontrado, aparte de los primeros, por supuesto, eran muy corteses y amables, pero también eran muy curiosos. La curiosidad sí que podía aguantarla... era el toqueteo lo que la ponía incómoda.

Pensó en eso y llegó a la conclusión de que se debía a que en su vida no había ningún contacto íntimo. Cada vez que alguien la tocaba, se sentía invadida. De modo que agradecía la presencia de Dita, aunque sólo fuera porque así había otra persona sobre la que podían volcar su interés.

Dita, por otro lado, se alegraba de acompañarla no sólo por Gabrielle, sino también para asegurarse de que el pergamino que con tanto cuidado había copiado en forma de historia como las que le había oído contar a su amiga en numerosas ocasiones estuviera donde tenía que estar cuando le llegara el momento de ser encontrado.

Viajaron despacio, siguiendo el río, y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. Gabrielle sabía que la personalidad atolondrada de Dita disimulaba una enorme inteligencia, y las conversaciones que mantenían durante sus viajes no hicieron sino reforzar su convencimiento.

—¿Pero por qué? —le preguntó Gabrielle por fin—. ¿Por qué has dejado que todo el mundo te subestime?

Dita se encogió de hombros.

—No ha sido intencionado. Es algo que pasó sin más. Aunque me ponía las cosas más fáciles... nadie esperaba nada de mí y podía dedicarme a mis movidas del amor sin grandes interferencias por parte de nadie. Era agradable.

—¿No te importaba que todo el mundo creyera que eras...?

—¿Atolondrada, bobalicona, una rubia tonta? —Dita se encogió de hombros—. No sé... o sea... sí, a veces. Pero me resultaba más fácil dejar las cosas como estaban que luchar contra ellas. Y todo el mundo me dejaba a mi rollo. Odio totalmente el politiqueo, ¿sabes? No me merecía la pena para nada.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—¿Ahora? —Dita se rió sin humor—. Ahora, me siguen dejando en paz totalmente... porque soy la diosa más molona de todos ellos. Y estoy mucho más ocupada que ellos. Sus pequeñas conspiraciones son una superchorrada para distraerse porque como que no tienen nada más, ¿sabes? A mí no me interesan sus jueguecitos y sus intrigas... nunca me han interesado.

Gabrielle se sorprendió por la vehemente dureza de lo que decía Afrodita y percibió claramente la desazón que emanaba de Afrodita a oleadas. Se dio cuenta de que las únicas veces en que Dita se había enfrentado a su familia había sido por Gabrielle y Xena, y siempre a costa de un precio muy grande para ella misma. Sonrió con tristeza y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Afrodita.

—Bueno, pues a mí me gustas tal cual eres, amiga mía. Rubia bobalicona y todo.

Afrodita se echó a reír.

—La cosa queda entre rubias, ¿eh?

Gabrielle se rió.

—Ya te digo.

* * *

Las dos llegaron a una tierra tan llana que a Gabrielle le parecía que podía alcanzar el otro lado del mundo con la vista. Caminaron durante días, y Gabrielle estaba maravillada por la resistencia de Afrodita. No hacía aparecer nada ni se quejaba de la dureza del camino. Era muy distinto de todo lo que había vivido Gabrielle hasta entonces con Afrodita y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la diosa le resultaba entrañable.

Encontraron una cueva al abrigo del viento y de las tormentas que se habían desencadenado de repente, y Gabrielle se dispuso a realizar el ritual de preparar el campamento. Era una cosa en la que Dita nunca interfería, y Gabrielle no se fijó en el rollo de pergamino que Dita se llevó consigo cuando se fue a explorar la cueva.

Poco después Dita regresó enardecida por su éxito y la emoción. El pergamino había quedado bien escondido y la cueva...

—Este sitio es increíble totalmente. Qué pinturas tan fantásticas. Me encantaría saber qué historias superchachis cuentan estas piedras.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Seguro que son muy interesantes. Las pocas personas que nos hemos encontrado por aquí tienen costumbres muy diferentes. Me ha gustado pasar un tiempo en este lugar.

—A mí también —asintió Dita, sin fijarse en la mirada que le dirigía Gabrielle.

—¿Por qué? —fue la inesperada pregunta.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, Dita. Por mucho que haya disfrutado de tu compañía en las últimas semanas, esto no es tu movida habitual. Nunca te ha gustado hacer cosas con esfuerzo y, francamente, vivir como mortal nunca ha sido fácil... ni siquiera para los que tenemos mucha práctica.

Afrodita sonrió con tristeza.

—Tienes razón. Pero no sé si volveré a tener la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo contigo como ahora.

Gabrielle se volvió de cara a Afrodita.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que...?

—Ya sabes que mi poder está desapareciendo, y ni siquiera estar aquí contigo basta para cambiar la situación. No sé si tendré poder para volver a hacer esto. Y sólo quiero disfrutar de ello todo lo que pueda. —Y no mencionó el pergamino ni el papel que iba a tener en el futuro de Xena y Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se lo pensó y luego le dio una palmadita en el brazo a Afrodita.

—Pues me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Yo también lo he disfrutado. ¿Cuánto tiempo...?

—Debería irme pronto. Llevo fuera tanto tiempo que hasta Ares puede empezar a notarlo. Y no queremos que le entre la curiosidad y venga a husmear, ¿verdad?

—No, pero te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.

—Y yo a ti, nena. Este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas ha sido superguay.

—Bueno, tú hazme saber cuándo es seguro y me pasaré a verte.

—Trato hecho, cosita.

* * *

Afrodita se había ido cuando Gabrielle se despertó.

—Adiós, amiga. Te voy a echar de menos.

* * *

Gabrielle se tomó su tiempo para cruzar el resto de esta tierra salvaje e indómita. Como Cecrops, estaba asombrada por la belleza del lugar y la amabilidad de los nativos. La tierra tenía una frescura que hacía mucho tiempo que echaba de menos en los viejos países por los que había viajado la mayor parte de su vida. Sólo los dos lugares donde ahora vivían las amazonas eran parecidos por su novedad y su fresca belleza.

Por fin, Gabrielle llegó a la costa, y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que encontrar una manera de cruzar el gran océano que la llevaría de vuelta a los viejos países y a Grecia.

Se encaminó hacia el norte, con la esperanza de encontrarse con los descendientes de los vikingos. Se acordaba bien de las historias que le habían contado tanto Dita como Ch'uang sobre los viajes que habían hecho los vikingos a esta nueva tierra. De modo que siguió caminando, disfrutando del aire fresco, aunque estuviera cargado de nieve. Los recuerdos que le traía eran felices y confiaba en encontrar a los vikingos y volver a casa pronto. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Gabrielle se alegró y se entristeció a la vez de volver a ver tierra. Había sido un largo viaje en barco y cualquier excusa para no estar en un barco, incluso con el talismán que llevaba, era excusa suficiente para ella. Había mucho que decir a favor de un suelo estable, y tras meses en el mar, Gabrielle estaba segura de que todo lo que se dijera sería bueno.

Por otro lado, en los últimos años había vivido la mayor parte del tiempo en un entorno salvaje y puro, explorando lugares que pocas personas habían visto y menos creían que existieran de verdad. Volver a la civilización fue un choque para su organismo. Había masas de gente y ruido y un olor que le hacía llorar los ojos.

Y la ropa... Gabrielle no entendía por qué los supuestos avances de la humanidad obligaban a las mujeres a ponerse ropa más incómoda y restrictiva que antes. Comparadas con lo que las mujeres llevaban ahora, su falda y blusa de campesina parecían una auténtica liberación.

Sin embargo, Gabrielle seguía llevando sus pantalones y camisas. Eran cómodos y nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, le iba a decir cómo debía vestirse. Y menos a estas alturas de su vida. Era capaz de hacer frente a cualquier desafío de la autoridad masculina, y fue esto lo que llamó la atención de una pareja de monarcas españoles.

* * *

El mensajero se detuvo delante de la pequeña posada. Había pasado casi un mes viajando frenético, siguiendo pistas y rumores hasta que por fin dio con este lugar. Esperaba que esta vez la información fuera correcta. No quería tener que volver antes sus reyes y decirles que había fracasado.

Corría el año de nuestro Señor de mil cuatrocientos noventa y uno, y España quería ser líder mundial en materia de exploración. El rey Fernando y la reina Isabel se habían enterado de que había una mujer de gran valor y habilidad, que sabía defenderse a sí misma y a aquellos que no podían defenderse solos. Y habían decidido que querían conocer a esta campeona. Era precisamente la clase de valiente que España necesitaba para dirigir sus exploraciones en tierras lejanas.

Sin embargo, encontrar a esta mujer había sido tarea difícil. Rara vez se quedaba en un solo sitio más de un día y se movía como el viento: notada y apreciada, pero siempre invisible. El mensajero ni siquiera había conseguido una descripción exacta. Era baja, era alta. Era rubia, era pelirroja. Mataba con una mirada, mataba con palabras, su talento con las armas no tenía igual.

El hombre meneó la cabeza. Dudaba mucho de la realidad de tal aparición, pero no le correspondía a él tomar esa decisión. Su deber era encontrarla y llevársela de vuelta. Entonces sus soberanos decidirían si este dechado de virtudes existía de verdad o si no era más que un producto de la imaginación calenturienta de unos campesinos.

Ni se paró a pensar en las distintas fuentes de información para darse cuenta de que todas esas percepciones podían ser correctas. Dependía simplemente de la interpretación.

Entró en la sala en penumbra y se quedó un momento en el umbral para que se le acostumbraran los ojos. El sol del atardecer lo dibujaba muy bien y la sala se quedó en silencio cuando todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que había llegado un mensajero real.

Lucio cerró la puerta al pasar y se acercó al mostrador.

—Buenas tardes, maese —le dijo al tabernero que atendía su negocio con cuidado al tiempo que recorría al desconocido con la mirada.

Asintió cortésmente.

—Os saludo, señor. ¿Qué deseáis?

—Vino y un poco de información —dijo Lucio, depositando una moneda de oro en el mostrador. El tabernero se quedó mirándola largos instantes y luego cogió un vaso limpio y lo llenó con el vino del barril que tenía detrás.

—¿Qué clase de información? —preguntó dubitativo, pues sabía que había cosas que no se podían comprar ni pagar tan fácilmente.

—Estoy buscando a una mujer —dijo el mensajero, después de beberse la mitad del vaso de un solo trago.

El tabernero resopló.

—Me temo que para eso os habéis equivocado de lugar, amigo. Esto no es más que una posada con taberna. El burdel está una calle más adelante.

—¿Qué? Oh, no. ¡No esa clase de mujer! Virgen santa... mi esposa me mataría si... Mm, no. Vengo por motivos oficiales. Me han enviado a buscar a una mujer concreta y se la ha visto por esta zona. Espero que siga aquí.

—¿Esta mujer tiene nombre?

—Seguro que sí, aunque yo no lo conozco. Lo único que tengo es una descripción poco fiable.

El tabernero se rascó la cabeza y luego le rellenó el vaso a Lucio.

—Pues parece que tenéis un problema, amigo. No sé cómo vais a encontrar a nadie sin un nombre ni una descripción fiable.

Lucio agachó la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no quiero regresar ante los reyes con un fracaso. —Se frotó los ojos cansados y se terminó el resto del vino—. ¿Con eso tengo para una cama y un baño esta noche? —Indicó la moneda que seguía en el mostrador entre los dos.

—Cama, baño, cena, desayuno y comida para el camino si lo deseáis.

Lucio asintió cansado.

—Lo deseo. Estoy tan cansado en estos momentos...

—Vamos —dijo el tabernero con un gesto, al tiempo que se metía la moneda en el bolsillo—. Ésta es la habitación del baño. —Abrió una puerta que estaba al lado de la cocina—. Cuando hayáis terminado aquí, será la hora de cenar. Luego os prepararé una habitación para que durmáis.

—Gracias —replicó Lucio, sin molestarse en disimular. Agradecía la oportunidad de poder dormir en una cama de verdad. Luego llenó la bañera de agua, se desnudó y se metió en sus cálidas profundidades con una sensación de alivio total.

Lucio se sentía como un hombre nuevo cuando salió de la habitación del baño. Entró de nuevo en la zona de la taberna, saludó con la mano al tabernero y se sentó hacia el fondo de la sala. Ya era de noche y Lucio no tardó en darse cuenta de que la posada estaba increíblemente llena. La moza le trajo un plato con la cena y otro vino y Lucio se acomodó, dando gracias por su buena suerte. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan a gusto y ardía en deseos de volver a palacio... aunque regresara sin la mujer misteriosa. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que lo habían enviado a una misión inútil y se moría de ganas por averiguar quién había iniciado los ridículos rumores sobre esta mujer.

Apartó el plato y se acercó el vino, dispuesto a disfrutar de la bebida antes de subir a dormir. Ante su sorpresa, el tabernero subió al escenario improvisado situado en la parte delantera de la sala y el gentío guardó un silencio expectante. Lucio también prestó atención, pues la curiosidad se impuso a su reserva natural.

—Damas y caballeros, demos la bienvenida a Gabrielle.

Lucio se fijó en una mujer bajita y de pelo rubio rojizo que cruzaba el escenario y se sentaba en la banqueta que el tabernero le había colocado allí. Observó fascinado cómo tenía al público en la palma de la mano, atrapándolo con sus miradas, sus palabras y sus gestos. Y de repente cayó en la cuenta de por qué las descripciones de la mujer que estaba buscando cambiaban de persona en persona. Era todo una cuestión de percepción... y por fin había encontrado a la mujer de los rumores.

Cuando terminó, Gabrielle bajó entre el público y aceptó sus cumplidos. Lucio logró deliberadamente ser el último en saludarla y cuando se detuvo ante su mesa, el mensajero hincó la rodilla ante Gabrielle.

La bardo se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida.

—Mm, señor, debo deciros que no sólo no me voy a casar con vos porque ya estoy bien casada, sino que no aprecio en absoluto las proposiciones antes de la primera cita.

Lucio se echó a reír a carcajadas, pillado totalmente por sorpresa por el peculiar sentido del humor de Gabrielle. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas. Gabrielle se quedó mirándolo risueña al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla que él acababa de dejar libre y esperó a que se calmara.

Por fin a Lucio se le pasó la risa y se secó los ojos.

—Habláis el idioma como una nativa, aunque está muy claro que no lo sois.

— _Mucha_ práctica.

Lucio se echó a reír otra vez.

—Me parece que los reyes os van a adorar. No me extraña que tengan tantas ganas de conoceros.

—¿Cómo decís? —Gabrielle se preguntó si su cara mostraba la incredulidad que sentía.

—Os pido perdón, señora —dijo Lucio, al tiempo que se levantaba y hacía una reverencia, asumiendo la formalidad de su papel—. Os traigo saludos del rey Fernando y la reina Isabel de España. Y una humilde invitación para que os presentéis en la corte.

—¿Por qué?

Ahora fue Lucio el que se quedó desconcertado.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué se solicita mi presencia en la corte? Allí no conozco a nadie. —Gabrielle se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente.

Lucio se frotó los ojos.

—No lo sé, señora. Sólo se me ha dicho que os encuentre y os comunique la invitación.

Gabrielle asintió comprensiva.

—¿Tenéis habitación aquí? —Esperó a que él asintiera—. Os daré mi respuesta por la mañana. Buenas noches.

Antes de que Lucio pudiera responder, Gabrielle ya había subido las escaleras y había desaparecido.

 _Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas_ , pensó meneando la cabeza. Luego fue a buscar al tabernero para que le diera la llave de su habitación.

* * *

Por la mañana, Lucio estaba esperando a Gabrielle en la taberna. Ardía en deseos de triunfar en su misión y se había levantado al alba para asegurarse de que no se le escapaba. No tenía forma de saber que ella ya hacía tiempo que había salido a cazar antes de que él se levantara y por eso se llevó una sorpresa al verla salir de la habitación del baño. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría allí para no haberla visto entrar y luego se encogió de hombros.

No le extrañaba que quisiera bañarse, sobre todo si iba a viajar con él. El camino era duro y sucio y comprendía muy bien la necesidad de librarse de la mugre.

La observó mientras ella recorría la sala con los ojos y sólo cuando estuvo convencida de que las cosas estaban tal y como a ella le gustaban, se acercó a su mesa.

—Me voy a sentar allí —indicó un rincón del fondo—, si queréis acompañarme.

Lucio cogió su plato y se apresuró a dejarlo en la mesa para ayudarla a sentarse. Gabrielle puso los ojos en blanco, pero le permitió la cortesía. Asintió a la moza, que le trajo una fuente y cerveza. Entonces Gabrielle esperó hasta haber consumido la mitad de su comida y por fin habló de nuevo.

—Lucio, ¿tenéis una invitación por escrito para mí?

El mensajero asintió vehementemente, se limpió las manos y hurgó en la pequeña faltriquera que llevaba al cinto. Sacó la misiva que todavía llevaba el sello real y se la pasó al otro lado de la mesa. Gabrielle abrió el sello y leyó la nota y luego la dejó a un lado.

—Gracias, Lucio. Podéis regresar con los reyes y decirles que estaré allí dentro de un mes. Primero tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas, pero allí estaré.

—Pero... yo creía...

—Viajo sola, Lucio. Lo prefiero así. Pero allí estaré. Os doy mi palabra y os daré una nota para que la llevéis, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, al darse cuenta de que el hombre tenía miedo de ser castigado por fracasar si ella no volvía con él.

Lucio asintió, aliviado de que Gabrielle entendiera el motivo de su temor. Fue a ofrecerle papel y pluma y se quedó pasmado cuando ella sacó sus propios utensilios de lo que parecía un bello estuche de cuero hecho de encargo. Se preguntó a qué se debía la expresión de tristeza que inundó su cara al acariciarlo, pero entonces ella se puso manos a la obra y escribió una nota que selló con un sello desconocido.

Lucio aceptó la nota y se la metió con cuidado en la faltriquera. Luego terminó de desayunar y sin más dilación, se despidió de Gabrielle. Lucio se santiguó al cruzar el umbral, rezando para que Gabrielle cumpliera su palabra.

* * *

Lucio tardó menos de quince días en volver a palacio y entregar el mensaje que le había dado Gabrielle para los reyes. Estos le concedieron el perdón, siempre y cuando Gabrielle apareciera, y se pasó el resto del mes haciendo trabajos domésticos por el palacio.

A medida que se acercaba el final del mes, Lucio se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Pero por fin reconoció el sonido de la redención cuando oyó una voz en el antepatio del castillo que solicitaba permiso para entrar en palacio.

Lucio bajó las escaleras corriendo, llevó a Gabrielle a la sala de audiencias principal e hizo las presentaciones sin que apenas le temblara la voz. Pero el resto del día lo pasó vomitando y dando gracias.

—Pasad. Pasad, Gabrielle —la instó Isabel—. Hemos oído tantas cosas sobre vos. Sed bienvenida. Pasad y acomodaos.

Gabrielle se sentía un poco abrumada. No entendía en absoluto a qué venía esta invitación y hacía mucho tiempo que no se trataba con la realeza. Pero recordó sus años de experiencia y su preparación como amazona y dejó que eso la ayudara con este imponderable.

—Gracias, reina Isabel —asintió con elegancia—. Me ha sorprendido bastante vuestra invitación. Todavía no sé por qué estoy aquí.

—Es cierto que hemos oído mucho sobre vos, Gabrielle... —El rey Fernando se interrumpió, un poco confuso—. Os parece bien que os llamemos Gabrielle, ¿verdad? Es el único nombre que nos ha dado Lucio. No sabéis el tiempo que ha dedicado el hombre a buscar a una persona sin nombre y descrita de las maneras más variopintas y...

Gabrielle lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Gabrielle está bien.

—Bien. Pues queríamos averiguar de qué trataban todos estos rumores... de _quién_ trataban todos estos rumores. Y luego, bueno, ya veremos cómo van las cosas. Tal vez tengamos una propuesta que haceros.

—No sé si me gusta la idea, con franqueza.

Entonces intervino la reina Isabel.

—Os lo prometo, Gabrielle. No tendréis que hacer nada que no queráis. Sois libre de marcharos en cualquier momento. Aunque esperamos que al menos os quedéis a cenar con nosotros.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Creo que eso sí puedo hacerlo. Después... —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya veremos.

* * *

La cena resultó interesante y agradable para Gabrielle. La conversación giró en torno a asuntos internacionales, y descubrió que Isabel y Fernando defendían puntos de vista distintos sólo para discutir los puntos lógicos y luego se volvían hacia ella para preguntarle su opinión. En varias ocasiones sacó a la luz datos poco conocidos para respaldar su opinión sobre un tema, consiguiendo que los monarcas se pararan a pensar.

Por mutuo acuerdo, Gabrielle se quedó con Isabel y Fernando. Tardaron varias semanas en abordar la idea de ponerla al mando de una expedición para fundar más colonias españolas. Gabrielle se apresuró a decir que no.

—¿Pero por qué, Gabrielle? —preguntó Isabel con franqueza—. Sois la candidata perfecta.

—Por varias razones, Isabel, algunas muy personales. Baste decir que ése no es mi destino.

—¿Tan segura estáis? —preguntó Fernando.

—Sí. Ya lo creo. Pero he oído ciertos rumores.

Isabel se echó hacia delante.

—¿Sí? Contadnos.

—Bueno, al parecer, hay un explorador italiano llamado Colón que está buscando apoyos para navegar hacia el oeste en busca de una ruta marítima hasta China e India.

—¿Sí? ¿Y?

—Y mis fuentes me dicen que el rey italiano lo ha rechazado. Sería muy fácil hacerle saber que su petición sería bien recibida aquí.

—¿Y vos creéis que deberíamos... hacer caso de su petición, quiero decir?

Gabrielle se puso pensativa, con los labios fruncidos mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. Por fin mostró su acuerdo tácito.

—Sí, eso creo. Parece tener las ganas y la iniciativa necesarias y defiende una teoría con mucha firmeza. Creo que podría tener mucho éxito.

Fernando asintió sabiamente.

—Esto podría venirnos muy bien, Bela. Tal vez deberíamos pedirle a Gabrielle que le dé un toque, ¿eh?

—Me parece buena idea, Nando. —La reina se volvió hacia Gabrielle—. ¿Os importaría?

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Dejadlo todo en mis manos. Lo traeré aquí personalmente.

* * *

Italia había cambiado mucho con el paso de los siglos desde la última vez que Gabrielle pisó suelo romano. En lugar de la muerte y la decadencia que recordaba del Imperio Romano, se respiraba un ambiente de renovación.

Las cosas eran muy distintas. En las esquinas de las calles, los vendedores anunciaban libros y panfletos y todo el mundo sabía leer. Era tan distinto de lo que había sido antes que Gabrielle logró olvidarse del hedor de la ciudad. Por las calles volaban nuevas ideas y filosofías, y Gabrielle aspiró el aroma del renacimiento llena de alegría.

Tardó un poco, pero por fin alguien le indicó a Gabrielle dónde podía encontrar a Cristóbal Colón.

Colón no era en absoluto como se esperaba Gabrielle, aunque había intentado no hacerse ideas preconcebidas. Sabía lo poco fiables que eran las impresiones, pero le habían dado tantas descripciones que estaba convencida de que Colón era un hombre gigantesco y vocinglero.

Lo que se encontró fue a un hombre de estatura media que hablaba suavemente expresando ideas muy sólidas. Aunque se quedó un poco asombrada por sus procesos mentales y sus conclusiones, estaba claro que era un pensador y muy ambicioso.

Él se quedó mirándola con cierta desconfianza cuando se le presentó. A fin de cuentas, era una mujer... y una mujer que se negaba a doblegarse a las convenciones. Con todo, lo que tenía que decirle era interesante para el explorador, sobre todo porque traía consigo una misiva real que lo invitaba a la corte de los monarcas españoles.

—Decidme, Gabrielle. ¿Cómo es que habéis oído hablar de mí? —preguntó Colón mientras se dirigían a la villa de su familia. La familia iba a hacer una fiesta en su honor y mamá le había ordenado que trajera a la fiesta a la mujer que les había brindado semejante oportunidad. Gabrielle había intentado rechazar la invitación, pero sabía mejor que la mayoría lo difícil que resultaba a veces decirle que no a mamá, pues recordaba bien la tozudez de Cyrene.

—No ha sido tan difícil, Cris. Me interesa la comunidad científica y en ella vuestras teorías cuentan con muchos apoyos.

Colón asintió. Sabía que era cierto. Siguieron caminando un rato en silencio y luego carraspeó y habló de nuevo.

—¿A vos os parecen teorías válidas?

Gabrielle dio vueltas a la pregunta unos momentos para pensarse bien la respuesta.

—Sí que creo que la Tierra es redonda —dijo por fin, con sinceridad—. No estoy segura de que si viajáis hacia el oeste, llegaréis necesariamente donde queréis, pero sí que creo que allí hay cosas a la espera de ser descubiertas.

Él observó su rostro con atención y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, lo creía. Sonrió. Mucha gente no lo creía, incluso dentro de su propia familia. Era agradable oír algo positivo por una vez.

—Bueno, espero que el rey Fernando y la reina Isabel compartan vuestra opinión, Gabrielle. Estaría bien poder demostrar mis teorías de una vez por todas.

—Creo poder decir con seguridad que os darán toda clase de oportunidades para que lo hagáis, Cris. Lo que hagáis con esas oportunidades depende totalmente de vos.

Los numerosos familiares de Colón los recibieron calurosamente. Gabrielle no tardó en descubrir que todo aquel que pudiera ser considerado pariente, por lejano que fuera, había sido invitado y había acudido a la fiesta. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que le presentaron a tal primo o cual pariente hasta que estuvo convencida de que se le iba a caer la cabeza de la sobrecarga.

Por fin, ya avanzada la velada, encontró un rincón tranquilo en el jardín y se quedó ahí sentada absorbiendo la paz.

—¿Si me disculpáis?

Gabrielle abrió despacio los ojos en la oscuridad. No había percibido malevolencia, sólo un poco de curiosidad, aunque había tenido la vana esperanza de que la dejaran en paz. Suspiró en silencio.

—¿Si me disculpáis, señorita? —repitió la voz suave, y esta vez volvió la cabeza para ver quién era.

—¿Deseáis algo?

—Espero que no me consideréis demasiado osado, ¿pero sería posible tal vez que me dejarais pintaros?

Gabrielle parpadeó, no muy segura de querer entender lo que le estaba preguntando el hombre que tenía delante. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, Colón entró en el jardín para buscarla.

—Ah, estáis aquí. Mamá me ha enviado a buscaros. Vamos a hacer el brindis final y tenéis que estar presente. —Se fijó en el hombre que seguía esperando pacientemente a un lado—. ¡Leo! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace siglos que no te veo!

Colón se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

—Éste es Leo, primo segundo mío, hijo de unos tíos de mi madre. Leo, ésta es Gabrielle. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia la bardo—. Se dedica a pintar, y es un geniecillo, en realidad.

Gabrielle miró al tímido joven cuyo rubor se veía claramente a la luz de la luna.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, cuando deje a Colón colocado con los reyes de España, ¿tal vez me dejaríais ver vuestro trabajo?

Leo asintió y Gabrielle sonrió.

—Bien. Estoy deseándolo.

Y entonces los tres volvieron dentro para brindar por el posible viaje de Colón.

* * *

Convencer a Isabel y Fernando de que lo respaldaran no fue en absoluto tan difícil como Colón se esperaba. Aunque quisieron conocer los detalles específicos de sus teorías y planes, se mostraron más que dispuestos a darle su apoyo en cuanto quedaron convencidos de que, efectivamente, lo había estudiado todo a fondo.

—¿Por qué habéis estado dispuestos a escucharme? —preguntó Colón sin rodeos cuando finalizaron las negociaciones—. El rey italiano apenas me saludó antes de negarse a respaldarme.

Isabel se encogió de hombros con gracia.

—Por Gabrielle. Ella nos convenció de que sois el hombre que estábamos buscando.

—Pero si ni siquiera me conocía —dijo perplejo—. ¿La conocéis desde hace tanto como para fiaros de su criterio implícitamente?

—La verdad es que no. Pero no ha hecho sino darnos motivos para fiarnos de ella y, como vos, estaba preparada. —Isabel hizo una pausa—. Lo cierto es que ella era nuestra primera elección.

—¿Os rechazó? —Un gesto de asentimiento—. ¿Por qué? Es un gran honor.

—No era algo que deseara hacer. De modo que os recomendó a vos. Consideraos afortunado.

—Supongo que esto quiere decir que no va a estar al mando de un barco, ¿no?

—Suposición correcta, capitán. Id con Dios.

—Así lo haré, majestad. Y volveré con nuevas rutas comerciales para España.

* * *

Gabrielle se quedó en España cerca de Isabel y Fernando durante los meses en que Colón estuvo de viaje. No le resultaba cómodo estar con ellos constantemente, pero se mantenía en contacto con ellos con regularidad.

Recorrió el país como había hecho con Xena durante sus primeros viajes juntas. Conoció gente y siguió reconectando con su faceta de bardo, que había estado dormida demasiado tiempo. Rara vez tenía que poner a prueba su habilidad con las armas, una vez se corrió la voz por el país de que había derrotado a Fernando y a su mejor maestro de armas en la corte.

Siempre había incidentes, por supuesto: gente que no se creía la reputación que la precedía. Y Gabrielle siempre intentaba hablar primero y sólo entonces recurría a la violencia. Y después se alejaba a solas un rato para satisfacer la sed de sangre que ardía con tanta facilidad en cuanto se le daba una oportunidad.

Pero por lo general, Gabrielle pasaba los días tranquila y agradecía la oportunidad de volver a hablar con la gente corriente.

Por fin, meses después de que Colón zarpara rumbo a lo que esperaba que fuera China e India, Lucio volvió a acudir en busca de Gabrielle. Pero esta vez, sabía a quién buscaba y la encontró muy deprisa.

Al verlo, Gabrielle terminó su conversación con los comerciantes y se acercó. Él le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

—Os saludo, Gabrielle. El rey Fernando y la reina Isabel solicitan vuestra presencia en palacio lo antes posible. Colón ha vuelto y tiene mucho que contar.

Ella aceptó el caballo que le ofrecía y montó con elegante facilidad.

—Así pues, ¿hay buenas noticias, Lucio?

—Eso creo, sí. No ha encontrado la India, pero ha encontrado una nueva tierra de la que ha tomado posesión en nombre de España. Parece que los reyes van a tener la nueva colonia que querían, después de todo.

—Muy interesante.

Y entonces pusieron los caballos al galope y corrieron al castillo.

* * *

Colón no estaba contento con su descubrimiento, aunque le dio cierta riqueza y fama. No era lo que estaba buscando y se sentía obligado a volver al mar para seguir buscando la ruta que estaba seguro de que existía.

Por su parte, los monarcas españoles estaban satisfechos con su hallazgo, pues esto les daría nuevos territorios que conquistar y explorar. Gabrielle se hartó de tanta política y no tardó en hacer preparativos para volver a Italia.

—¿Pero por qué, Gabrielle? —preguntó Fernando—. Habéis sido valiosísima para nosotros.

Gabrielle aceptó las palabras asintiendo.

—Tal vez —concedió—. Pero ahora hay otros sitios donde necesito estar y tengo que regresar a Italia para ver la obra de Leo. Se lo prometí.

—¿Leo?

—Es un pariente de Cris. Lo conocí cuando fui a buscar a Cris para traerlo aquí.

Entonces los monarcas asintieron a la vez, creyendo comprender algo que no comprendían.

—Por supuesto, Gabrielle. Disculpadnos. No queríamos manteneros tanto tiempo alejada de vuestro amor. Id pues, con nuestra bendición.

Gabrielle se quedó boquiabierta por el pasmo ante la conclusión a la que habían llegado erróneamente los reyes. Luego sacudió la cabeza sin dar crédito y no se molestó en sacarlos de su error. No merecía la pena enzarzarse en discusiones y justificaciones.

—No creo que a Tony le hiciera mucha gracia tener que compartir a Leo de esa forma —se dijo por lo bajo, pues recordaba la ferocidad con que el hombretón protegía al pintor y conocía íntimamente el origen de ese afán protector. Ese reconocimiento le había vuelto a llenar de dolor el corazón, al igual que ahora al recordarlo.

* * *

El viaje a Italia fue largo y arduo, pues era invierno cuando partió. Pero Gabrielle se tomó su tiempo, puesto que apreciaba la furia de la naturaleza como una belleza en sí misma. Así y todo, se alegró al ver que las lluvias de la primavera sustituían a las nevadas del invierno, y ni siquiera el hedor a humanidad que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin lavarse conseguió borrar la sonrisa que la luz del sol le dibujaba en la cara.

Gabrielle dedicó un tiempo a ver la diferencia que un poco de conocimiento había supuesto para tanta gente. Una vez más, la gente leía y hablaba de filosofía. Había pintores instalados a lo largo de la amplia avenida y a lo lejos, Gabrielle oía música de cámara, tanto vocal como instrumental.

Se adentró en el laberinto de calles y por fin llamó a la puerta del número que le habían dado. Sólo lo había visto una vez, pero se acordaba de ella y, con una amplia sonrisa, Tony abrió la puerta de par en par e hizo una reverencia.

—Bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar, Gabrielle. Estamos encantados de teneros aquí por fin.

* * *

-.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero y estén desfrutando de la historia ya faltan pocos capítulos y lo siento si no los subo muy seguido es que ahorita tengo trabajo pero de que los subo los subo xD. chaito**

 **Chat`de`lune:** Afrodita no es que la aya encontrado si que, sabe donde aparecerá unos 1000 años en el futuro en un capitulo de mas adelante vine explicado mejor. y espero sigas leyendo xD saludos


	17. Capítulo 16

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

 **Capítulo XV**

Tony había cogido su equipaje y lo había dejado en una habitación libre antes de llevarla donde Leo estaba trabajando. El taller era totalmente distinto de lo que se esperaba Gabrielle. Había planos y bocetos por todas partes, ideas de las que Xena y ella habían hablado hechas realidad sobre el papel.

Colgados del techo había varios modelos: un par de ellos los reconoció, pero el resto... modelos viables que se movían y funcionaban como pensaba que debían de hacerlo los equivalentes de tamaño real.

En las paredes había bocetos y dibujos a lápiz tan detallados que Gabrielle casi se echó a llorar por su belleza. Se quedó parada largo rato en medio de la estancia, limitándose a asimilar la magnitud del genio creativo, y los dos hombres la observaron en silencio, apreciando su pasmo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Gabrielle tomó aliento con fuerza y miró de frente al artista a quien había venido a ver.

—¡Leonardo da Vinci! ¡Sois un farsante!

Dos pares de ojos oscuros estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas al oír las palabras y el tono. Da Vinci avanzó un paso hacia ella y Tony se le adelantó. Pero Leo captó el brillo risueño de los ojos verdes de Gabrielle y retuvo a Tony.

Tony se volvió para mirar a Leo a la cara y se fijó en sus ojos chispeantes. Se volvió en redondo y vio la sonrisa de puro deleite de Gabrielle. La miró enarcando una ceja inquisitiva.

—"Se dedica a pintar", dijo Cris. "Es un geniecillo". _¿Un geniecillo?_ Leo, esto es fantástico. —Rodeó un modelo de una máquina voladora y alargó la mano con delicadeza, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a tocarlo—. ¿Vuela?

No le dio ocasión de contestar y se agachó para observar la nave submarina, y se acordó de la vez en que Xena y ella se vieron atrapadas en esa situación.

—¿Esto está hecho a propósito? ¿De verdad habéis querido meter un barco bajo el agua?

—¡Oh, sí! Creo que es posible hacer que los barcos viajen por debajo del agua. Mirad... —Indicó las turbinas acuáticas que estaban funcionando en una esquina del tanque—. Creo que con esto se podría impulsar un barco debajo del agua.

—Vale —dijo Gabrielle despacio—. ¿Pero por qué _querríais_ hacerlo?

—Es que tengo una teoría —empezó Leo, que agarró a Gabrielle de las manos y se la llevó hasta su mesa de trabajo. Tony meneó la cabeza y regresó a la casa para empezar a preparar la cena para todos.

Leonardo dedicó horas a compartir sus ideas y teorías con Gabrielle, cuyos ojos relucían y brillaban por el caudal de ideas que inundaban la conversación. Cuántas de estas cosas eran ideas que Xena y ella habían discutido tantos años atrás en las numerosas charlas junto al fuego que habían mantenido durante sus viajes. Saber que otros habían llegado por fin a las mismas creencias y conclusiones resultaba gratificante.

Por su parte, a da Vinci le encantaba tener a alguien nuevo con quien hablar. Quería a Tony, pero Tony no hablaba mucho. Escuchaba estupendamente, pero rara vez tenía la necesidad de aportar sus ideas a la conversación. Gabrielle, por el contrario, estaba encantada de hablar, discutir y conversar sobre toda clase de ideas y pensamientos.

Así fueron transcurriendo los días de la mañana a la noche, aunque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa para incluir a Tony, hasta que éste los echaba para tener un poco de paz y silencio. Leo planteaba una idea y Gabrielle escuchaba. Entonces ella expresaba sus propias opiniones y ya no había manera de parar la conversación. En muchas ocasiones hacía hincapié sobre un punto y él detenía la charla para poder tomar nota. Luego retomaban el hilo y seguían adelante.

Tras casi una semana de conversaciones sobre prácticamente todas las cosas que había bajo el sol y algunas sobre el propio sol, Leo por fin abordó el motivo inicial que había tenido para invitar a Gabrielle a su villa.

—Bueno, ¿habéis decidido dejar que os pinte?

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza. Había visto algunos de los cuadros de Leo y estaba segura de que era una forma fácil de quedar inmortalizada. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con la inmortalidad para encima ponerles rostro.

—Mm, no —dijo por fin—. Me preguntaba en cambio si estaríais dispuesto a tomarme como discípula durante un tiempo... para que aprenda de vos.

Leo se lo pensó un rato y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Lo puedo intentar. Puedo enseñaros la técnica, la mezcla de colores, el manejo del pincel, pero el arte mismo... —Le dio un golpecito en el pecho—. Eso tiene que salir de dentro. No puedo enseñaros el sentimiento.

Ella asintió.

—Eso lo comprendo, Leo. Todas mis mejores historias proceden de aquí. —Se dio una palmadita en el pecho—. Y no es algo que pueda explicar. Es algo que tengo que sentir para poder contárselo a los demás.

Da Vinci asintió sabiamente.

—Pues ya comprendéis lo más importante. El resto es pura mecánica, y cualquier buen maestro puede instruir a un alumno deseoso de aprender.

De modo que a la mañana siguiente Leo colocó a Gabrielle delante de un caballete instalado en un rincón de su taller. Pasó varias horas explicándole los temas de la percepción y el sombreado y le enseñó varios de sus bocetos.

—Primero hago un boceto de mis ideas antes de sacar las pinturas. Eso me ayuda a visualizar lo que quiero mostrarle a la gente con mi arte... me enseña todas las posibilidades que encierra el cuadro que quiero crear. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Sabéis dibujar?

Gabrielle se quedó pensativa.

—Nunca lo he intentado, pero... —No completó la frase—. Creo que sabría.

Leo se quedó mirándola largamente, esperando a que volviera a posar la mirada en él. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, le sonrió nerviosa y se frotó la nuca.

—¿Qué?

Él fue a su mesa y se puso a revolver las cosas y a abrir y cerrar cajones. Sin decir palabra, Tony entró en la estancia, apartó hábilmente a Leo, hurgó en la pila de papeles que había en la mesa y cogió un taco de papel bien encuadernado. Se lo entregó a Leonardo.

—La cena está lista —anunció Tony sin más, sabiendo que lo seguirían de vuelta a la villa.

—¿Cómo sabía...? —preguntó Gabrielle, señalando el cuaderno que ahora tenía Leo en las manos. Da Vinci sonrió mirando el cuaderno y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Siempre sabe cuándo necesito algo y le echa mano sin el menor esfuerzo. —Se calló al darse cuenta de lo que se podía deducir de lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojó levemente. Gabrielle tuvo la amabilidad de limitar su reacción a una expresión de risueño descaro en los ojos. Leo carraspeó y continuó—. Bueno, he hecho unos cuantos cuadernos como éste. He estado intentando mejorar la imprenta y he descubierto que la encuadernación es importantísima para la calidad de un libro. Así que he hecho unos cuantos de éstos y ahora los uso como cuadernos de dibujo. —Le pasó el cuaderno a Gabrielle, que lo cogió delicadamente—. Que lo disfrutéis con salud, querida mía.

—Gracias, Leo. Estoy deseando ver si ésta es una de las muchas cosas que sé hacer.

Se quedó extrañado al oír la tristeza de su tono, pero la expresión distante de sus ojos le impidió hacerle preguntas. En cambio, entraron para disfrutar de la estupenda cena que les había preparado Tony.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, Gabrielle pasó horas fuera. Leonardo descubrió que echaba de menos la compañía de Gabrielle, pero volvió a centrarse en sus estudios científicos, incorporando algunas de las ideas de las que habían hablado los dos. Tony también la echaba en falta, porque había añadido algo a su cocina.

Cada vez que cualquiera de los dos iba a ver cómo estaba, se la encontraba contemplando el vacío sin hacer gran cosa. Sólo de vez en cuando veían cómo se movía el carboncillo por el papel.

Por fin, al cabo de casi una semana, Gabrielle regresó en silencio al atardecer. Dejó el cuaderno de dibujo con cuidado y se hundió en el sillón de pensar de da Vinci, situado cerca del gran ventanal del taller.

Se puso a contemplar la vista, sin advertir siquiera que Leo dejaba su propio trabajo y se acercaba a ella.

—¿Algún problema?

Gabrielle lo miró, le sonrió levemente, y luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en la vista que se divisaba por el ventanal.

Leo se frotó la barba, intentando encontrar un modo de interrogarla sin resultar demasiado metomentodo o condescendiente. Por fin, habló sin más.

—No deberíais sentiros desilusionada, Gabrielle. No todo el mundo sabe dibujar, ya lo sabéis. Tal vez podríais intentar pintar simplemente.

Entonces ella le sonrió de nuevo y él captó la tristeza que acechaba tras la expresión ligeramente traviesa que se advertía en esas profundidades verdes. Alargó la mano para coger el cuaderno de dibujo e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Dibujar no ha sido el problema, Leo. Parece que se me da bien. Pero no puedo pintar esto. Las imágenes son demasiado personales para mí.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Leo titubeante—. Ya sé que no es para el consumo público —dijo alzando una mano—. Creedme cuando os digo que eso lo comprendo perfectamente. Yo mismo tengo varios dibujos así. Tengo varios bocetos que jamás verán la luz del día porque... bueno, mirad... podéis verlo vos misma.

Fue a un pequeño cofre situado en un rincón de la estancia. Levantó la tapa y sacó varias hojas, la primera de las cuales le provocó una sonrisa.

—Siempre he querido pintar a Tony. Tiene una cara y un cuerpo preciosos. Pensaba que sería un cuadro increíble. —Leo le pasó la hoja a Gabrielle—. Estaba en lo cierto.

Gabrielle cogió las hojas dubitativa, sintiendo que estaba cotilleando, aunque Leo se las ofrecía para que las viera. Lo miró a los ojos un poco más y él asintió. Gabrielle volcó su atención en las hojas y sintió que se le desorbitaban los ojos.

El amor que el pintor sentía por su modelo era evidente en cada trazo del lápiz. Gabrielle sintió que había irrumpido en la intimidad del dormitorio de alguien y se volvió de nuevo hacia Leonardo.

—Son tan... personales.

—Sí, de modo que ya lo veis, lo comprendo. Pero también me gustaría ver vuestro trabajo, si pensáis que podéis compartirlo... con otro pintor. Nadie más lo verá... ni siquiera Tony, sin vuestro permiso.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándolo largamente, sopesando sus palabras y su sinceridad y comparándolas con la necesidad que tenía de conservar su intimidad. Y descubrió, cosa sorprendente, que quería su opinión sincera, al saber que comprendía al menos parte de su dilema.

Dudó y luego le pasó el cuaderno y volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras él lo estudiaba. Durante un rato, lo único que se oyó en la estancia fue el roce ocasional de las hojas y la respiración de dos personas. Luego sólo se oyó la respiración, pues el roce del papel cesó. El brusco silencio se alargó interminablemente, hasta que Gabrielle miró a Leo a la cara para intentar calibrar su reacción.

Las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos la sorprendieron y se arrodilló a su lado. Leonardo contemplaba el dibujo, sin advertir su presencia. Le puso una mano en el brazo y preguntó suavemente:

—¿Tan malos son?

Él sacudió la cabeza y luego dijo susurrando:

—Son increíbles. ¿Quién es ella?

—Alguien que lo es todo para mí... alguien que desapareció de mi vida hace mucho tiempo.

Los dibujos eran todos los recuerdos de Xena que más quería, pero el que contemplaba Leo era especialmente precioso para ella. Era Xena tal y como se le apareció a Gabrielle cuando sus almas dejaron la cruz antes de ascender al cielo. La expresión de puro amor y alegría del rostro de Xena era tan intensa que resultaba palpable incluso sobre el papel.

—Os amaba —afirmó.

—Sí, y yo la amo a ella.

—¿Todavía?

Un gesto de asentimiento.

—Siempre.

—Comprendo vuestro problema, Gabrielle —dijo con tono práctico—. Tal vez os vendría mejor pintar simplemente... algo que podáis ver, en lugar de algo que recordáis.

Gabrielle asintió despacio.

—Puedo intentarlo —dijo por fin.

Leo asintió.

—Estáis muy dotada. La habilidad ya la tenéis. Dejad que trabaje para vos. —Indicó el caballete que había colocado en el rincón para ella una semana antes—. Está ahí dispuesto, preparado para que empecéis cuando queráis. Dejad que el arte os guíe.

Después de eso, todos los días, al menos durante un rato, Gabrielle se colocaba delante de la plancha de madera. Añadía un poco cada vez: a veces no daba más que una pincelada y en otras ocasiones se quedaba horas trabajando en pequeños detalles.

Ni Leo ni Tony consiguieron ver la obra hasta que estuvo terminada. Podrían haberle echado un vistazo, por supuesto, pero Gabrielle la mantenía tapada con una tela cuando no estaba trabajando y ellos respetaban su necesidad de intimidad.

Por fin, llegó el día en que terminó y Gabrielle dejó el cuadro sin tapar y se fue a dar un paseo. Estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos hombres podría resistir la tentación de mirar, dada la oportunidad, y quería prepararse para la reacción que pudieran tener.

Cuando regresó a la villa, la casa estaba en silencio. Se alegró de ello. Así tenía tiempo de darse un baño, experiencia de la que disfrutó al máximo. Leonardo había ideado un cuarto de baño completo con cañerías internas y a Gabrielle le encantaba su eficacia.

La casa seguía vacía cuando terminó, y pensó que ya había remoloneado todo lo posible. Armándose de valor, fue hasta el taller y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Leo y Tony estaban sentados delante del cuadro, contemplándolo en silencio. Se volvieron para mirarla un momento cuando Gabrielle cruzó el umbral y luego siguieron contemplando el retrato que tenían delante.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Tony cuando el silencio se hizo opresivo.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Es muchas personas. Tiene vuestros ojos, Tony, y las manos de Lisa. La forma de su cara es la de Leo y la ropa pertenece al ama del obispo. El pelo es parte de un recuerdo mío y la forma del cuerpo es la del panadero.

—Es increíble —comentó Leo por fin—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Podéis llamarla como queráis. Os la regalo.

Leonardo sofocó una leve exclamación.

—Gabrielle... eso es... es... Gracias. Es asombrosa.

—Con una condición, Leo. —Éste ladeó la cabeza y esperó a que continuara—. Es _vuestra._ Vuestra obra, vuestro arte, vuestro nombre.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —preguntó Tony con cara de desconcierto.

—Es lo mejor para mí, Tony, y todo el mundo sabe ya que Leo es "un geniecillo" con respecto al arte —dijo Gabrielle soltando una risita taimada. Leonardo reaccionó como corresponde a un adulto y le sacó la lengua.

—Pero...

—Tony —interrumpió Leo con tranquilidad—. Déjalo. Lo comprendo. —Y la mirada que cruzó con Gabrielle le aseguró a ésta que su comprensión era más profunda de lo que se podía imaginar.

—¿Y cómo la vais a llamar?

—No lo sé. ¿Mona tal vez? De Muchos Oscuros y Nefandos Atributos... Liberados Inmanentes y Sacrílegos A Los Objetos Curiosos y Animados...

Gabrielle estalló en carcajadas.

—¿¡Mona Lisa Loca?! —Hizo una pausa, sin dejar de reír—. Aunque Mona Lisa me suena bien. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Podéis llamarla como queráis, Leo. Es vuestra. —Su voz se hizo más suave al tiempo que lo estrechaba en un firme abrazo, contenta cuando se vio correspondida en igual medida—. Gracias, Leo.

—¿Por qué, amiga mía? —Y le apartó el flequillo rubio de los ojos.

—Por enseñarme. Por hablar y escuchar. Por dejar que me quede aquí y por ser simplemente mi amigo. No sabéis la diferencia que habéis supuesto en mi vida.

Leonardo le dio un beso a Gabrielle en la cabeza.

—Y vos no sabéis la diferencia que habéis supuesto en la mía.

—¡Eh! —interrumpió de repente la voz de Tony—. ¿Se trata de un abrazo privado o puede participar cualquiera?

Gabrielle y Leo se separaron un poco para dejar que el hombretón participara y Tony los estrechó inmediatamente a los dos entre sus brazos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Tony se apartó.

—Bueno, voy a ver qué puedo preparar para la cena.

Esperaron a que volviera a la villa antes de volverse de nuevo el uno hacia el otro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más os podéis quedar? —preguntó Leo tras un momento de silencio.

—Una temporadita. Me tomo las cosas según van viniendo.

Leo se echó a reír.

—Todos deberíamos hacer eso. El mundo sería un lugar más agradable. —Hizo una pausa—. Sabéis que aquí sois bienvenida miestras estéis a gusto.

—Lo sé. Gracias, Leo.

* * *

Al final, Gabrielle se quedó más tiempo del que pensaba. A los pocos meses, el padre de Leo falleció y luego un tío al que quería mucho. Y luego, de repente, Tony murió en plena noche. Sin una enfermedad de la que fueran conscientes, sin un dolor que hubiera mencionado jamás: simplemente exhaló su último suspiro mientras dormía.

Leo se quedó destrozado y Gabrielle permaneció con él mientras se recuperaba. Pasaron muchas horas hablando y por fin llegó el día en que Leo volvió a sonreír.

—Siento haber cambiado tus planes de una forma tan drástica —dijo da Vinci la noche antes de que Gabrielle se fuera—. Espero que no te hayas perdido nada importante.

Gabrielle le cogió las manos.

—No había nada más importante que esto. Tony era buena gente y me considero afortunada de haberlo conocido.

Leo se soltó las manos y se volvió hacia la ventana.

—Todavía lo echo de menos —dijo con sencillez.

Gabrielle sonrió con tristeza.

—Siempre lo echarás de menos, pero lo importante es que lo querías y lo recuerdas. Eso le permite seguir viviendo.

—Tú vives así cada día, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin apartarse de la ventana.

—Y desde hace más tiempo del que consigo recordar —replicó Gabrielle en voz baja.

Entonces, por fin, Leonardo se apartó de la ventana.

—Eres una mujer de gran fuerza y coraje, Gabrielle. Gracias por haber venido aquí. Gracias por compartir tantas cosas conmigo. Te deseo mucho éxito en tu viaje... y tu búsqueda.

Aunque nunca habían hablado de ello, Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que Leo comprendía mucho más de lo que le había explicado. Lo miró interrogante y él sonrió.

—Se nota... es tus palabras y tus actos... y en tu arte. Que tengas suerte, amiga mía.

—Tú también, Leo.

* * *

Por razones que sólo más tarde pudo atribuir a una curiosidad macabra, Gabrielle se dirigió a Roma. Había oído comentarios sobre el arte que se podía ver allí y quería ver con sus propios ojos cómo se comparaba con la obra de Leo. Además, Roma y ella tenían historia, y le interesaba ver cómo aguantaba la vieja ciudad el peso de los años que habían transcurrido.

Lo que se encontró le resultó a la vez sorprendente y descorazonador. Gran parte de lo que había conocido se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor y le recordaba lo vieja que era en realidad. Por otro lado, no le importaba que el Coliseo que tanto a ella como a Xena les había causado tantos sufrimientos se estuviera convirtiendo en una ruina.

Paseó despacio por las calles de la ciudad, mientras sus brillantes ojos absorbían todas las cosas nuevas que se veían por las aceras y los bulevares de la capital. Como en otras partes de Italia, las artes abundaban en Roma. Mirara donde mirase, Gabrielle veía el florecimiento de los filósofos y eruditos y oía retazos de conversaciones que le recordaban a las charlas que mantenía con Xena tantos años atrás.

—Parece que el mundo nos está alcanzando por fin, amor —susurró por lo bajo y luego emprendió la búsqueda de un alojamiento cómodo.

Pasó varios días recorriendo la ciudad, impresionada de nuevo por la calidad del arte que ahora florecía a su alrededor. Las esculturas, en madera, bronce y mármol, tenían detalles tan exquisitos que Gabrielle estaba maravillada por su complejidad. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte estaba dedicada a algún aspecto de la religión, pero luego dejó eso de lado y se dedicó a disfrutar de las obras por la belleza del arte mismo.

Al entrar en una catedral más, se encontró una obra con el sencillo título de _David._ Le dio tal ataque de risa que se le saltaron las lágrimas y un hombre que estaba a su lado la miró preocupado.

—¿Os ocurre algo, señorita?

Gabrielle controló la risa y se secó los ojos, tratando de no mirar la escultura por temor a echarse a reír de nuevo.

—No... no. Estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Puedo preguntaros qué os ha hecho tanta gracia?

Gabrielle señaló la estatua.

—David no era así. Y desde luego jamás se habría quedado con todo al aire de esa forma. —Se echó a reír de nuevo y fue hacia la puerta, seguida rápidamente por el hombre.

—Habláis como si lo conocierais.

Gabrielle le contestó distraída mientras miraba al otro lado del bulevar.

—Así es.

El hombre se quedó petrificado al oír la pragmática respuesta. La miró a los ojos y advirtió que eran los ojos de una soñadora, de una artista como él. Le sonrió y le ofreció la mano como saludo.

—La gente me llama Miguel. Esa escultura es mía. —Señaló hacia la iglesia.

Gabrielle se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Pues está muy bien hecha. —Se frotó la nariz—. Es que no es muy... mm... realista.

Miguel se echó a reír.

—No, pero es una buena obra de arte. Venid. Comed conmigo y os enseñaré mi último proyecto, para que podáis criticarlo también.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito.

—¿Estáis seguro de que a vuestro novio no le importará? —preguntó con picardía, atenta a la reacción de pasmo que sabía que se iba a producir.

—Yo no... ¿Cómo habéis...? Da igual. ¿Queréis venir o voy a comer solo?

Ella se cogió de su brazo y Miguel la llevó por el bulevar hacia la capilla donde estaba trabajando.

—Bueno, ¿por qué habéis ido a la catedral en medio de la jornada laboral si estáis trabajando aquí? —preguntó Gabrielle cuando entraron en la capilla. Para ser una capilla era muy grande, pensó Gabrielle, y luego se detuvo de golpe al ver que el interior estaba totalmente cubierto de andamios—. ¿Qué...? —Se volvió y miró a Miguel a la cara.

—Me han encargado que pinte historias de la Biblia en el techo. A veces, me resulta un poco abrumador. Así que me escapo un ratito y voy a mirar a David. Así recupero un poco la perspectiva. Me recuerda que soy capaz de hacer esto, aunque tarde años.

Gabrielle miró hacia el techo y se fijó en que una pequeña parte estaba cubierta de murales. Pero con su corta estatura y los imponentes andamios, lo único que veía eran colores brillantes de vez en cuando. Volvió a mirar a Miguel Ángel, que observaba su cara con expresión risueña.

—¿No podríamos acercarnos un poco más? Lo único que veo desde aquí es mucho colorido.

Miguel se echó a reír.

—Claro. Mm, no tendréis problemas con las alturas, ¿verdad?

—Hace años que no —dijo Gabrielle con tono de guasa, recordando sus primeras experiencias con las amazonas y cómo había aprendido a caminar sobre los árboles. Miguel no advirtió su expresión distante.

—Bien —murmuró—, porque está muy alto.

Estaba muy alto, pero la subida mereció la pena, decidió Gabrielle cuando llegó al final de la escalera. Lo poco que estaba completo tenía tal riqueza de detalles que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¡Esto es fabuloso! —dijo sin aliento, después de dedicar largo rato a contemplar cada panel—. La narración es increíble.

Miguel sonrió. Aunque Leo y él eran rivales desde hacía años, era una rivalidad casi amistosa y algo que los dos hombres disfrutaban en secreto. Cuando recibió la carta de Leo en la que le hablaba de la llegada de Gabrielle a Roma y le pedía a Miguel sutilmente que le hiciera el favor de cuidar de la bardo, al pintor le picó la curiosidad lo suficiente para salir en busca de Gabrielle.

De modo que lo que le había dicho a Gabrielle sobre David era cierto, pero no era cierto del todo. Llevaba los últimos siete días esperando a que llegara, pues sabía que si lo que había dicho Leo sobre ella era cierto, llegaría tarde o temprano. A título personal, se alegraba de que hubiera sido temprano. El Papa y los arzobispos se estaban escamando un poco por sus continuas ausencias.

—Gracias —dijo sonrojándose. No le iban mucho las chicas, pero Gabrielle tenía algo... —. Sabéis, el otro día recibí una carta de un amigo mutuo.

Gabrielle enarcó una ceja interrogante.

—Leo me dijo que una bella artista venía hacia aquí y que... —Carraspeó con cierta timidez y luego puso un tono nasal—. Me convendría trabar conocimiento con vos.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Eso suena a Leo. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Entonces no me he encontrado con vos por pura suerte?

—No exactamente, pero me alegro de haberos encontrado. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto como al oír vuestra crítica sobre David. —Señaló hacia el techo—. Este trabajo es muy tedioso y difícil. —Siguió adelante antes de que ella pudiera contestar—. No es que no me encante, pero así y todo... —Dudó—. No querréis colaborar un poco, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabéis que tengo el talento necesario?

—Porque aunque Leo y yo nos peleemos mucho, jamás mentimos sobre el talento artístico —dijo sin vacilar—. En esto no hay cabida para los farsantes.

—No me conocéis ni sabéis nada de mí. ¿Cómo sabéis que no os voy a engañar ni a fastidiaros el trabajo?

—Conozco a Leo. Jamás se dejaría engañar por una cosa así y sé que habéis pasado una larga temporada con Tony y con él. Se fía de vos.

Gabrielle observó su cara, midiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras y su voz. Por fin asintió, satisfecha con lo que había visto.

—Os ayudaré, con dos condiciones —dijo finalmente.

—¿Sí? —Miguel Ángel sentía curiosidad ahora. Dado lo que le había contado Leonardo, tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir.

—No mencionáis mi nombre y me dais de comer.

—Eso sí que puedo hacerlo —dijo Miguel con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole la mano.

Gabrielle se la estrechó.

—Pues ya tenéis trato.

* * *

Gabrielle volvió al presente sobresaltada. Hacía tiempo que no dibujaba ni pintaba, y ahora sacó con cuidado el cuaderno que le había dado Leo tantos siglos atrás. El tacto del grueso papel la hizo sonreír y los dibujos volvieron a llenarle los ojos de lágrimas.

—Tendré que llevarte otra vez a Roma, Xena, y enseñarte lo que pinté. No se nota la diferencia, pero yo lo recuerdo. Era una obra de arte increíble... y lo sigue siendo. Esa época me hizo apreciar muchas cosas.

Guardó el cuaderno de dibujo y luego sacó la pluma de su diario que marcaba el punto donde se había quedado y le dio vueltas entre los dedos, recordando aquel lejano momento en que se quedó observando cómo Xena reparaba su máscara de reina para una fiesta.

—Un día, cuando tengamos tiempo, vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer una máscara de amazona, Xena. Sé que sabes hacerlo, y aunque ahora ya no me hace falta, me gustaría volver a tener mi máscara de reina. Nunca recuperaré la que me hizo Ephiny. —Se estremeció—. Tampoco es que la quiera, con los recuerdos que ahora asocio con ella.

Entonces cogió el diario, cerró la puerta y salió a la luz del sol.

Xena dio vueltas entre los dedos a la pluma que le había dado Keto mientras cruzaba las llanuras rumbo a la parte mexicana del continente. Sólo llevaba dos días de viaje y las cosas estaban difíciles: sus compañeros animales seguían muy enfadados con ella y la pluma le traía muchísimos recuerdos de Gabrielle a la mente. Decidió concentrarse en los animales primero. El viaje le iba a dar tiempo de sobra para examinar sus recuerdos de Gabrielle.

—Vamos, chicos. Ya os he dicho que lamento haber ido sin vosotros.

No supo cómo, pero se las arreglaron para mirarla con total desdén. Xena suspiró y se detuvo. Los animales siguieron caminando despacio delante de ella.

—Lo sé... tendría que haber esperado a la primavera, pero... es que... necesito encontrar los tótems. Lo más deprisa que pueda. Tengo que volver con Gabrielle.

No la perdonaron exactamente, pero sí que dejaron de caminar y la miraron, esperando a que los alcanzara. Xena sonrió. No era la cálida bienvenida que deseaba, pero como primer paso no estaba mal.

Siguieron caminando en silencio durante un rato. Era lo que a todos les resultaba más cómodo. Por fin, Xena volvió a fijarse en la pluma que seguía sujetando en la mano.

Era larga, estrecha y del mismo tono dorado oscuro que, según recordaba Xena, tenían las plumas superiores de la máscara de Gabrielle. Aún veía claramente la expresión desafiante de la bardo al aceptar la responsabilidad y quitársela a Velasca. Xena se había sentido orgullosísima de Gabrielle en ese momento.

Xena siguió rememorando, acordándose de lo que había sentido cuando su espíritu se apoderó del cuerpo de Gabrielle. Fue la primera vez que estuvo segura de que lo que sentía por Gabrielle le era correspondido en igual medida, y fue una sensación absolutamente maravillosa y terrorífica. Y fue el primer paso de un viaje al que estaba desesperada por volver.

Dio vueltas distraída a la pluma, dejando que le acariciara los labios mientras su mente repasaba las pocas ocasiones posteriores en que había visto a Gabrielle ataviada con su ropa ceremonial. Rara vez se ponía la máscara, pues decía que le daba calor y la agobiaba. Prefería dejarla colgada en la pequeña cabaña reservada para ellas.

Xena sabía que había algo más en ello y había decidido que era misión personal suya asegurarse de que la máscara estuviera en perfecto estado para las raras ocasiones en que Gabrielle se dignaba a ponérsela. De hecho, habían hablado de ello una vez, justo antes de que Ephiny muriera.

—Es un símbolo de honor, Gabrielle. De tradición.

—Eso ya lo sé, Xena. —Gabrielle se pasó las manos por el pelo, corto desde hacía poco, llena de frustración—. Estoy orgullosa del simbolismo, del honor y la tradición que la acompañan. Pero soy tan poco digna de llevar esa máscara como Ares. No soy una reina amazona. —Suspiró—. Nunca lo he sido —terminó, con un tono mucho más apagado.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Gabrielle, y tampoco lo estarían muchas de las mujeres de tu tribu. ¿Por qué crees que Ephiny te la guarda? ¿Por qué si no está colgada en tu cabaña y no en la de ella? —Xena apartó con ternura el flequillo despeinado de la frente de Gabrielle—. Un día... algún día, te pondrás esa máscara y comprenderás por qué eres de verdad una auténtica reina amazona.

Xena volvió al presente y se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo el sol y de que iba a tener que acampar por esa noche.

Los dos animales se fueron a cazar por su cuenta mientras Xena cazaba por la suya y cuando el gran conejo quedó desangrado, lo ensartó en un palo para cocinarlo. Ya nunca tenía mucha hambre, pero no había tardado en darse cuenta de que si le daba a su cuerpo una ración de comida con regularidad, su necesidad de alimentarse de sangre disminuía de forma significativa.

Xena odiaba esta faceta de su inmortalidad: el precio que tenía que pagar por continuar existiendo. Sus pensamientos pasaron a cómo se las estaría arreglando Gabrielle con algo parecido. La pérdida de control y dignidad resultaba humillante y Gabrielle siempre había sido mucho más sensible que Xena con respecto a la idea de matar y la muerte, incluso después de hacerse guerrera.

Era mucho más fácil y... aquí Xena sonrió ampliamente... mucho más placentero cuando estaban juntas. No era algo de lo que hablaran siquiera, pero ahí estaba. Ahora su sonrisa desapareció por completo. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso _antes_ de tomar su decisión en Japón? Sacudió la cabeza para despejársela. Por mucho que le diera vueltas, por muchos remordimientos que tuviera, eso no podía cambiar lo que había hecho... tanto a sí misma como a Gabrielle.

 _¿Lo cambiarías si pudieras?_

Xena volvió la cabeza de golpe y sus sentidos hiperaguzados examinaron la zona en busca de cualquier cosa que le revelara lo que podía haber sido un susurro del viento o su propia imaginación hiperactiva. Soltó un resoplido burlón. Nadie la había acusado _jamás_ de padecer de _esa_ enfermedad concreta. Gabrielle siempre había sido la parte de la pareja capaz de imaginarse toda clase de posibilidades. A Xena le encantaba escuchar las reflexiones de la bardo, pero tendía a atenerse a los hechos puros y duros.

De modo que esperó, pacientemente, intentando percibir... algo, cualquier cosa... para explicar lo que había oído, lo que había sentido literalmente como una caricia sobre la piel al oírlo. Sin embargo, sus sentidos sólo captaron el silencio y la quietud, y Xena supo que no obtendría descanso mientras la pregunta siguiera repitiéndose en su mente.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron del mismo modo, aunque ahora esa pregunta pesaba en su mente. Aunque sabía que la respuesta sin duda alguna era un SÍ inequívoco, la pregunta era un recordatorio constante, un pensamiento constante. A veces, Xena estaba segura de que se iba a volver loca por esta repetición interminable, segura de que las Furias habían vuelto para atormentarla una vez más.

Por fin, a base de pura fuerza de voluntad, Xena dejó la pregunta a un lado y volvió a concentrarse en la máscara que tenía que encontrar.

Cuando le dio la pluma, Keto le explicó que encontrar la máscara le iba a resultar un poco más complicado que la búsqueda de la vara.

—Kya no decir mucho, pero tardó dos ciclos completos de estaciones en regresar con nosotros. Pluma que tienes es todo lo que queda de máscara.

—¿La destruyó?

—No. Quedó con sólo una pluma cuando tótems regresaron a casa.

Xena asintió y se preguntó cuánto le habría costado a Keto conseguir la pluma de Kya. El joven todavía guardaba un inmenso rencor a Xena por haber emprendido una búsqueda que a él le parecía que le correspondía por derecho. No podía saber que el resto de la tribu se había asegurado de que comprendiera el castigo que lo aguardaba si volvía a deshonrar a Xena.

—Necesitarás astucia para encontrar... muchas trampas, bien ocultas.

Xena asintió, cogió el pergamino y la vara y se dirigió hacia el suroeste, hacia lo que en otro tiempo había sido territorio azteca.

Ahora ya había avanzado mucho en su viaje, aunque sabía que tardaría bastante a pie. No le parecía bien llevarse uno de los pocos caballos que tenía la tribu, aunque Keto le había reservado uno para que lo usara. Estaban plagados de numerosos combates y pequeñas guerras y Xena no quería que los guerreros se quedaran escasos de recursos.

De modo que emprendió el viaje a pie y descubrió un nuevo aprecio por el mundo que la rodeaba y por la fuerza de Gabrielle tantos años atrás. Por supuesto, al no tener caballo, cargaba con bastantes más cosas de las que tenía que llevar Gabrielle. Además de la mochila donde llevaba su muda de ropa, una toalla y algunos víveres, también llevaba su tetera, su taza y su plato. El petate lo llevaba atado en la parte inferior de la mochila, pegado a los riñones.

Colgada de la cintura llevaba el arma que le había dado Michael, al otro lado una aljaba y colgado del hombro un arco corto. Agradecía la vara de un modo que no se esperaba. _No me extraña que Gabrielle se aficionara a montar cuando renunció a la vara._

Poco a poco, Etor y Melo iban acercándose otra vez a ella, aunque le habían dejado claro que se habían enfadado con ella de mala manera. El zorro parecía querer perdonar y olvidar: había una expresión casi desamparada en los ojos verdes que la observaban desde el otro lado de la fogata. Pero la pantera seguía mirándola mal y gruñéndole. Sabiendo que se parecían por temperamento a ella misma y a Gabrielle, no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello era una indicación del recibimiento que tendría por parte de Gabrielle. Casi lo esperaba. Al menos Melo quería perdonarla, aunque estuviera tardando un poco. Etor todavía parecía tener ganas de morderla.

Durante días y semanas siguieron caminando juntos en relativo silencio. Había pocas cosas que los molestaran por el camino, salvo los depredadores que eran de esperar, y el trío emitía suficiente aroma propio a depredador para que todo lo demás se apartara de ellos.

Las llanuras se fundieron con las montañas y las montañas bajaron hasta las arenas del desierto y por fin la arena dio paso a la jungla que el pergamino le había dicho que debía buscar. Aquí el aire era mucho más denso, húmedo y cargado del olor a vejez y podredumbre.

Estuvieron largo tiempo caminando con sigilo, con cuidado de no romper el silencio que era tan denso como el aire. Por fin, llegaron a una pirámide y Xena emprendió su búsqueda.

El ambiente era opresivo y no había señales de que hubiera habido nadie por aquí desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Rodeó la zona despacio, fijándose distraída en los restos ruinosos de lo que parecía haber sido una civilización floreciente en otro tiempo.

Buscó con cuidado. Aunque tenía una idea clara de dónde sospechaba que podía estar la máscara, no le convenía pasar por alto ni las posibilidades evidentes ni las que no lo eran tanto.

Xena comprobó primero la zona de alrededor del templo, avanzando en espiral que poco a poco iba cerrrando el círculo. Por fin llegó al templo y al no ver una forma de entrar clara, empezó a subir hacia la cima.

Iba comprobando cada lado de la pirámide, pues sabía que la máscara se podía haber perdido o estar oculta, pero estaba bastante segura de que se encontraba en algún lugar del interior, dado el excelente estado de la pluma que ahora poseía.

Llegó a la cima y a la zona del altar y se dejó inundar por el asco que sintió ante lo que descubrió allí. Sin permiso consciente, sintió que se le alargaban los colmillos cuando su nariz captó el olor a sangre muy antigua. Sus ojos se posaron en las manchas que seguían en el altar y se estremeció por dentro al pensar el el horror de este lugar y en su propia reacción incontrolable.

Estaba segura de que lo que tenía delante era prueba de sacrificios humanos, y habría rezado, si aún le hubiera quedado algo de fe, para que Gabrielle no hubiera tenido que pasar por la espantosa experiencia de ver semejante atrocidad en nombre de un dios. Al saber los recuerdos que eso le habría traído, se tragó la bilis que a ella misma le subía por la garganta.

Una búsqueda meticulosa alrededor del altar dio por fin con la palanca que estaba buscando. La movió y luego esperó pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera, permitiéndole adentrarse en los misterios que llevaban generaciones ocultos a ojos curiosos.

El aire era viejo y rancio, aunque estaba relativamente libre del olor a sangre, según notó Xena con satisfacción. Examinó la entrada con cuidado y luego hizo varias antorchas con los materiales que logró encontrar por los alrededores. Tardó hasta que ya casi estaba oscuro, pero decidió que prefería estar dentro, lejos del olor a sangre y muerte. De modo que encendió una antorcha y entró, notando que los dos animales pasaban a su lado.

La oscuridad era espesa y agobiante y la antorcha poco podía hacer contra la sensación de opresión que transmitía el aire cargado. Avanzó despacio, pues Xena no quería pisar posibles trampas ni dar pie a la posibilidad de que la máscara que estaba buscando escapara a su atención.

Los escalones conducían hacia abajo, y Xena se imaginó que llevaban hasta el nivel del suelo y probablemente a una cámara principal. De modo que bajó por las escaleras lenta y metódicamente, atenta mientras los bichos y los escarabajos se escabullían a su paso y con cuidado de no molestar a las serpientes y otros seres más mortíferos que la observaban al pasar.

La oscuridad la oprimía y Xena se quedó inmóvil un momento al llegar al suelo. En la zona no había nada vivo y eso dio que pensar a la guerrera. No tenía sentido: ni que algo pudiera sobrevivir dentro del templo, ni que lo que sobrevivía evitara esa zona de suelo despejado. Entonces algo le llamó la atención en la oscuridad y dejó de lado sus ideas confusas para mirarlo mejor.

Era otro altar, pero totalmente distinto del que había visto fuera. Éste estaba en perfecto estado, salvo por la capa de polvo que lo cubría, y dispuesta sobre su superficie había una serie de cuchillos. Por la empuñadura y la forma eran muy parecidos, sólo la longitud de la hoja los diferenciaba unos de otros. Estaban limpios y seguían afiladísimos, aunque los sentidos de Xena detectaron levísimos rastros de sangre en el punto donde se unían la empuñadura y la hoja.

Rodeó despacio el altar, consciente de una serie de cosas colgadas en las paredes cercanas, aunque no se veía nada con claridad en las densas sombras fuera del pequeño círculo de luz. Xena se acercó más a las paredes para investigar. No se fijó en que la pantera y el zorro se alejaban juntos.

Justo detrás del altar colgaba una gran capa de plumas azules y verdes con una raja en un lado del cuello y manchas de sangre alrededor del boquete mismo. Una máscara ornamentada colgaba justo encima y Xena subió más la antorcha para examinarla mejor.

La máscara estaba hecha de madera y plumas, pero las únicas plumas que encontró Xena eran del color azul y verde de la capa y no las doradas que buscaba. Xena alzó una mano para tocarla, pero un ruido sordo que se oyó al lado y un poco por detrás de ella la disuadió.

Su antorcha empezó a chisporrotear y fallar, de modo que Xena cogió otra de su provisión y la encendió, dejando que la primera le siguiera dando luz hasta que se apagara por causas naturales.

A un lado de la capa había una especia de vara con cuentas y adornos que Xena no reconoció. Al otro lado colgaba un escudo, también más decorativo que útil. Xena lo tocó ligeramente y luego continuó avanzando despacio alrededor de la cámara.

Había otros objetos colgados y bien conservados en las paredes y se preguntó de dónde habían salido y por qué seguían allí cuando no quedaba nadie para apreciarlos o comprender el papel que tenían en la sociedad que a todas luces había florecido en otro tiempo en este lugar.

Cuando llegó a la pared situada directamente frente al altar, un hormigueo conocido le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Gabrielle? —susurró, aunque su mente consciente sabía que aquello era imposible. Con todo, la sensación seguía allí, y se detuvo una vez más, desesperada por no saltarse ni la más mínima pista.

Aquí había una pila de armas ensangrentadas, ninguna de las cuales se había limpiado tras su último uso, y todas ellas estaban tiradas en el suelo de cualquier manera. Agitó la nariz y se preguntó por qué habían dejado las armas en tal estado.

Sus ojos rodearon la pila y subieron despacio por la pared, posándose por fin en otra máscara. Ésta estaba sujeta con un cuchillo incrustado hasta la empuñadura entre los ojos de la máscara y clavado a la pared misma. Xena acercó más la luz a la pared, incapaz de contener la leve exclamación que se le escapó al ver claramente la máscara que tenía delante.

Era una máscara de guerra amazona y, más concretamente, era la máscara de guerra de una reina.

Xena se preguntó cómo había llegado a esta época y a este lugar, y luego dejó a un lado las preguntas para quitarla de la pared. Apartó las armas ensangrentadas y clavó la antorcha en el suelo. Luego pegó un salto, arrancó el cuchillo de la pared y atrapó la máscara con la mano libre cuando se soltó.

Xena dejó caer el cuchillo y agarró la máscara con las manos ligeramente temblorosas. Toda la parte de delante estaba salpicada de sangre. Trazó con los dedos la conocida forma, recordando las raras ocasiones en que había sostenido en las manos una máscara parecida a ésta antes de dársela a Gabrielle.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que le dijera de dónde procedía la máscara y por qué estaba aquí. Al no ver nada, Xena le dio la vuelta en las manos y se quedó paralizada. Atrapados en las correas y las grietas de la parte del dorso había pelos rubios del tono que Xena sólo había visto en una sola persona en toda su vida.

—¿Gabrielle? —Alargó la mano para tocarlos y luego la apartó, pues no quería que fueran reales, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba la confirmación táctil de la verdad que sus ojos estaban empeñados en defender.

Xena se quitó la mochila y con calma dejó la máscara encima. Luego se sentó y se apoyó en la pared, rechazando el consuelo del llanto y dejando divagar la mente.

Odiaba todo esto: odiaba donde estaba, odiaba lo que había hecho, odiaba sobre todo no saber la verdad completa de _por qué_ estaba aquí y _cómo_ volver a casa. Y la idea de que Gabrielle hubiera estado aquí sin ella atravesó a Xena con un dolor tan agudo que reaccionó sofocando un grito.

El zorro abandonó el lugar que ocupaba junto a la pantera y se acurrucó sin dudar en el regazo de Xena. Ésta dejó que sus manos acariciaran delicadamente el pelaje dorado rojizo, notando el grave ronroneo de satisfacción del cálido cuerpo. La pantera se acercó, colocándose como atenta centinela, pero sin ponerse al alcance de Xena.

—¿Por qué estuvo aquí, Melo? Porque sé que estuvo. Noto esa verdad hasta la médula de los huesos. ¿Cuándo estuvo aquí? Por lo que cuentan, los habitantes de este valle desaparecieron hace siglos. Está viva... y es inmortal. De eso ya estoy segura. La pregunta es: ¿cómo la encuentro?

Xena se movió para ponerse más cómoda y encendió otra antorcha.

—Podemos esperar hasta que sea de día antes de ponernos en marcha de nuevo —les murmuró a sus dos compañeros, y luego volvió a centrarse en sus pensamientos desordenados—. ¿Tú que opinas, Melo? ¿Se alegrará Gabrielle de verme cuando la encuentre? ¿También ella lo desea? ¿Querrá volver a casa o querrá quedarse aquí? Lleva sola mucho tiempo... a lo mejor prefiere... —Xena se llevó las manos de golpe a la cara y se la frotó con fuerza—. Lo siento —murmuró de nuevo—. Estoy hecha una estúpida.

 _¿Y por qué estás hecha una estúpida, Xena? ¿De dónde te sale este ataque de inseguridad, mmm? Gabrielle nunca te ha dado motivos para dudar o desconfiar, y si quiere quedarse aquí, encontrarás un modo para quedaros aquí y que funcione. ¡Esta vez elige ella, guerrera!_

Xena sabía que esto era algo que sentía de verdad, pero era como si las palabras fueran de otra persona. Por un momento se preguntó de nuevo si las Furias habían sido enviadas para castigarla y luego desechó esa idea. No podían hacer nada que fuera peor de lo que ella misma era capaz de lograr por su cuenta. Y ahora mismo, parecía estar lográndolo muy bien... si volverse loca ella sola formaba parte del programa.

Xena sabía que pensar tales cosas no tenía sentido, pero le resultaba mucho más difícil no pensarlas en este lugar. Tal vez porque no había tenido tiempo para habituarse, tal vez porque Gabrielle no estaba aquí, tal vez... _tal vez porque este sitio es deprimente y debería olvidarlo._

Cerró los ojos y dejó deliberadamente que su mente la llevara a algunos de sus recuerdos más felices con Gabrielle.

* * *

Con la mañana, su humor mejoró, y Xena atribuyó su depresión a la oscuridad del templo. No había dejado que se apagaran las antorchas durante toda la noche y ahora sólo le quedaba la última.

—Vamos, chicos. Tenemos otros sitios donde ir aparte de éste.

Xena miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida aquí en la base. Tras mucho buscar, por fin encontró una grieta en la pared que parecía una puerta y se puso a buscar una forma de abrirla. Justo cuando encontró la piedra que hacía de llave, la antorcha chisporroteó y se apagó. Xena soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta de piedra se abrió sin hacer ruido, dejando pasar el aire fresco y la luz del sol por el umbral.

Los tres se sentían aliviados de salir de la oscuridad y el aire rancio, y se alejaron despacio de la zona del templo con la máscara sujeta a la mochila de Xena y la vara bien agarrada.

Después de viajar muchos días hacia el norte, Xena llegó por fin a una zona habitada del país, pero el número de soldados que había visto en la zona la ponía nerviosa. Hacía que le ardiera la sangre... y entonces ocurrió lo impensable.

Un soldado tiró a un niño al suelo y alzó su rifle. La madre del niño, frenética y desolada, se tiró delante del niño para protegerlo. El soldado se rió con desprecio y agarró a la mujer, apartándola a un lado, y levantó de nuevo su arma.

Esta vez la madre saltó sobre él por detrás y el soldado se la quitó de encima tirándola al suelo, levantó el rifle como si fuera un palo y lo echó hacia atrás...

...para descubrirlo atrapado y sujeto por una mujer demonio de ojos azules.

Xena echó el brazo hacia atrás y le dio tal puñetazo que sintió que al hombre se le tambaleaba el cerebro antes de caer como un plomo al suelo. La mujer chilló y Xena tuvo el tiempo justo de lanzar una patada antes de que varios soldados cayeran sobre ella y se pusieran a pegarle con ganas.

Se lo permitió durante un rato: más que nada se pegaban los unos a los otros y no veía motivo para impedírselo. Sin embargo, uno de ellos tuvo la fortuna de atizarle un puñetazo en la nariz y en cuanto empezó a manar la sangre, todo cambió.

La concentración de Xena se cerró y su mundo quedó limitado a los hombres que tenía encima. Notó que se le alargaban los colmillos y que el ardor aullaba en su sangre y se lo permitió, sacando fuerzas de él para la batalla que se avecinaba.

De repente, se levantó del suelo y despacio, metódicamente, acabó con el pelotón de soldados que se le habían echado encima. Cuando todo terminó, era el único ser vivo que quedaba en el pueblecito. La gente había huido a sus casas y sólo quedaban trozos de lo que momentos antes había sido una patrulla de orgullosos soldados mexicanos.

Poco a poco, se le fueron encogiendo los colmillos y se echó hacia atrás, ensangrentada y saciada de lo que era, en realidad, los restos de una zona de guerra.

Xena regresó donde tenía las cosas, que el zorro y el felino le guardaban pacientemente. Levantó la mochila con cuidado, pues no quería manchar más de sangre la máscara, y tampoco ninguna de sus demás cosas. Cuando se agachó para recoger la vara, un siseo le llamó la atención.

Se volvió y allí estaba la mujer a quien había defendido momentos antes. Tirando de la manga de la guerrera, la mujer dejó claro que quería que Xena la siguiera y, como sus sentidos ya no estaban alarmados, Xena obedeció.

La mujer y su familia le ofrecieron a Xena un lugar donde bañarse y una comida caliente mientras la mujer lavaba la sangre de la ropa de Xena. No hablaban mucho, lo cual a Xena le venía muy bien. Hacía años que no se sentía tan agotada. Le ofrecieron una cama que tenía toda la intención de rechazar, hasta que el niño al que había salvado la miró con ojos suplicantes que le recordaron muchísimo a Gabrielle.

Xena sonrió entonces y le revolvió el pelo y él le sonrió a su vez de oreja a oreja. Mañana habría más soldados y más problemas, pero por esa noche, tenían a su propia heroína.

La familia miró alarmada a los dos animales que siguieron con calma a Xena hasta la pequeña habitación que le habían dado, pero tanto la pantera como el zorro pasaron tan tranquilos y desaparecieron.

Cuando terminó la cena, Xena fue a su habitación y abrió la ventana para mirar las estrellas. Pasó la mayor parte de la noche así tumbada, pensando en el gusto que le daba volver a luchar por una causa justa. No era como en Grecia. Incluso sin la maldición de bacante, el combate era distinto en esta época y lugar.

Con armas de fuergo, era mucho más fácil matar, mucho más fácil morir. Y sin Gabrielle para protegerle la espalda, la forma de luchar de Xena tenía que cambiar de dinámica. Había tardado años en considerar a Gabrielle como a una compañera, una igual, y ahora tenía esa costumbre tan arraigada que a Xena le resultaba casi imposible luchar de otra manera.

—Te echo de menos, bardo mía... de más formas de las que me podría haber imaginado nunca —susurró a las estrellas que iban desvaneciéndose con el amanecer—. Pero creo que tengo que encontrar un modo de volver a dedicarme al "bien supremo", al menos durante un tiempo. Me parece la mejor forma de salir adelante sin ti, hasta que vuelva a encontrarte. Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, Gabrielle, y quiero que tú puedas decir lo mismo de mí.

Entonces se levantó de la cama y se vistió, deseosa de ponerse en marcha hacia su siguiente meta.

* * *

El pergamino no dejaba nada claro dónde tenía que ir, pero Xena sabía lo suficiente para avanzar hacia el oeste, hacia el océano. Por el camino ayudaba a los que lo necesitaban, cuidando de los enfermos, construyendo casas y corrales, arreglando vallas y de vez en cuando luchando contra los malos.

Xena disfrutaba mucho al luchar, y descubrió un renovado optimismo con respecto a sí misma y a sus capacidades al permitirse recrearse en su habilidad y sus instintos. Empezó a correr el rumor de que había una feroz defensora de ojos azules que protegía a los débiles, sólo que ahora, nadie conocía su nombre.

Simplemente llegaba, hacía lo que hubiera que hacer y seguía su camino sin hablar mucho. De vez en cuando, se veía a sus guías espirituales, pero por lo general, Xena era vista como una guerrera solitaria. No era que la gente no quisiera acercarse a ella... algunos hasta lo intentaban. Pero Xena dejaba claro que no tenía interés en hacer amigos ni otras cosas. Aceptaba una comida y a veces una cama y un baño, pero eso bastaba para satisfacer su necesidad de contacto humano.

Eso y los combates, claro está. Era entonces cuando volvía a sentirse entera, y tenía cuidado de intentar controlar su entusiasmo hasta el punto de que nadie quedara expuesto a la faceta de bacante de su personalidad.

De modo que fue subiendo despacio por la costa, con la esperanza de percibir dónde tenía que estar para encontrar el anzuelo. La descripción del pergamino hacía que le resultara muy familiar, algo que recordaba haberle visto puesto a Ephiny en la aldea amazona.

Xena reconocía sin dificultad la representación de la habilidad que concedía, pero no sabía cómo explicar que un collar de amazona hubiera acabado casi al otro lado del mundo. No estaría limitándose a seguir a Gabrielle mientras buscaba estas pistas, ¿verdad? Meneó la cabeza. No, lo sabría si Gabrielle estuviera tan cerca, de eso estaba segura. Su Gabsentido rara vez le había fallado y hacía tanto tiempo que no lo notaba que habría reconocido el cambio inmediatamente.

Así y todo, reflexionaba sobre los porqués y los cómos de los objetos que estaba obligada a rastrear. El hecho de que se encontraran en esta época y lugar era un misterio de no poco calibre y era interesante, aunque no siempre divertido, especular sobre lo que podía haber detrás.

Todavía no había mucha gente que hubiera llegado tan al oeste y Xena podía pasar días enteros sin encontrarse con un alma viviente aparte de los animales que tanto abundaban. De vez en cuando, se topaba con una tribu nativa e intercambiaba cosas, pero por lo general, era territorio salvaje.

 _O lo era antes_ , pensó Xena con sorna cuando el hedor de un villorrio llegó hasta su nariz. Todavía le asombraba cómo olía la humanidad cuando se juntaba y no podía creer que la gente no sintiera las mismas náuseas que ella. Y si se añadía ganado a la mezcla...

Su primer impulso fue darse la vuelta y dirigirse a las colinas y el aire fresco que sabía que encontraría allí. Pero ya había estado allí y no había descubierto nada. Sus instintos la habían traído hasta aquí y si había una cosa en el mundo en la que Xena confiaba implícitamente, esa cosa era el instinto que llevaba afinando desde sus tiempos de señora de la guerra.

En algún lugar de este pueblucho diminuto y apestoso estaba la siguiente pieza de su rompecabezas.

* * *

Xena consiguió trabajo con la cuadrilla de construcción. No era lo que quería hacer en realidad, pero era mejor que el único "trabajo" disponible para la mayoría de las mujeres de este pueblo. Tuvo que ejercer sus dotes de convicción, pero cuando el jefe vio que hacía el mismo trabajo que los hombres con menos esfuerzo, asintió y la aceptó dentro de su cuadrilla. Los hombres la observaron un tiempo y luego, de mala gana, la aceptaron como uno más.

Poco a poco, el pueblo empezó a transformarse, pasando de ser un poblado de chozas a algo más respetable, y en una o dos ocasiones Xena vio el perfil de alguien que le trajo antiguos recuerdos. Pero no consiguió verlo con la suficiente claridad para confirmar sus sospechas.

Pasaron los días y Xena descubrió que echaba en falta el aire limpio y el silencio de los que había gozado desde que había llegado a esta tierra. Sus compañeros animales la habían abandonado cuando llegó a los aledaños del pueblo, rechazando el ruido y el olor por la paz que podían conservar lejos de la masa de humanidad. Xena los echaba de menos.

En varias ocasiones sintió el afán de emprender viaje, recordando claramente la llamada del camino que había compartido con Gabrielle. Sólo ese sentido innato que había llegado a respetar la mantuvo en el pueblo, aunque había investigado la zona de los alrededores todo lo que le había sido posible. Y seguía sin el talismán que buscaba.

La construcción se fue deteniendo a medida que el clima se hacía más frío y desapacible, y a Xena cada vez le costaba más quedarse en un solo sitio, sobre todo en éste. Pero sus conversaciones nocturnas con Gabrielle le aliviaban la frustración y la soledad y Xena se consolaba con ellas. Se imaginaba que notaba la presencia cada vez más cercana de Gabrielle y se sentía mejor al contarle cómo le había ido el día.

Entonces llegó un día, a comienzos del año nuevo, en que ocurrieron tres cosas que trajeron satisfacción y un cambio aterrador e inquietante a la vida de Xena.

Xena entró en su cuartito al anochecer y se tiró en la cama de cualquier manera, contemplando el techo de madera. Por primera vez en varios meses se sentía optimista, y sonrió al tiempo que aferraba el anzuelo contra su pecho.

—Oh, Gabrielle... menuda historia tengo que contarte.


	18. Capítulo 17

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

* * *

 _Oh, Xena... menuda historia tengo que contarte._

.

.

Gabrielle se echó a reír por lo bajo al leer esas palabras en su diario, recordando muy bien el día en que las escribió.

* * *

El Renacimiento se había extendido por todas partes cuando se enteró de que se iba a celebrar un concurso de bardos en Britania... _digo, en Inglaterra_ , se recordó Gabrielle. Decidió que ya era hora de olvidarse de la manía que le tenía a aquel lugar e ir a echar un vistazo. _Ya es hora de sustituir esos recuerdos por algo mejor_ , reflexionó cuando por fin desembarcó, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para conseguirlo.

El lugar había cambiado mucho durante los siglos que habían transcurrido desde que estuvo aquí y sin embargo, todavía daba una sensación salvaje e indómita a pesar del aire civilizado que tenía. Gabrielle se dirigió despacio a la ciudad, llamando la atención lo menos posible. Una mujer que viajaba sola por los caminos seguía interpretándose como una invitación para tomarse libertades por parte de bandoleros y ladrones, aunque en esta época había algunas posibilidades más para protegerse de ellos. Así y todo, Gabrielle no tenía el menor deseo de convertirse en blanco para ellos, aunque estaba claro que podía acabar fácilmente con cualquiera que lo intentara.

Por fin llegó a la ciudad y se dirigió con cautela al patio del palacio donde se iba a celebrar el concurso. Había mucha gente alrededor y acabó cerca de la mesa donde se apuntaban los participantes. Se había dicho a sí misma que sólo venía a escuchar, pero sintió que se le agitaba la sangre de una forma muy placentera a medida que el ambiente se iba apoderando de su ser.

Notó un escalofrío delicioso por la espalda y antes de poder pensárselo dos veces, Gabrielle se apuntó para participar en el concurso.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron agradablemente y hacía años que Gabrielle no se divertía tanto. Muchos narradores se subieron al escenario, algunos buenos, otros no. Pero todos eran entretenidos, aunque sólo fuera cuando salían corriendo del escenario para evitar que les tiraran fruta podrida.

Debido a lo tarde que se había apuntado, Gabrielle iba a actuar la última y había muchos participantes. Y ya estaba casi anocheciendo cuando un joven, el penúltimo participante, se levantó.

Estaba claro que era uno de los preferidos del gentío, a juzgar por el aplauso que recibió cuando lo presentaron, y hasta Gabrielle se dejó arrastrar por su historia de intriga y penalidades. Cuando terminó, la gente aplaudió y gritó hasta que Gabrielle se preguntó si debía intentarlo siquiera. Entonces el maestro de ceremonias pidió silencio y el gentío se calmó.

—Eso ha estado muy bien, Will —le dijo sonriendo al joven, que parecía insoportablemente satisfecho de sí mismo—. Y ahora —dijo el maestro de ceremonias—, tenemos un bardo más, que se ha apuntado a última hora... demos la bienvenida a la bardo Gabrielle.

El aplauso fue cortés, pero el silencio estaba cargado de expectación. Aparte de que era el favorito de la gente, Will _siempre_ actuaba el último, y el hecho de que se tratara de una mujer la que iba a actuar en público era algo casi inaudito en esta época. La narración de historias no era algo que muchas mujeres eligieran hacer, por lo menos fuera de casa.

Así que esperaron con paciencia y todos se quedaron prendados de unos ojos verdes y una ligera sonrisa cuando Gabrielle posó la mirada sobre el público, intentando establecer contacto visual con todo el mundo. Entonces abrió la boca para hablar.

La historia que contó era sencilla: su propia historia con sus propias palabras. O parte de ella, al menos. Había partes que eran demasiado personales para compartirlas y otras eran sencillamente imposibles de creer. Habló de una heroína guerrera, humana y con defectos, que no siempre tomaba la decisión correcta, pero siempre lo intentaba. Habló de su compañera, que se quedó sola a causa de esas decisiones, y de su empeño por encontrar a la guerrera. Por último, les habló de su reunión triunfal y de la alegría que supuso.

Hubo un silencio total cuando Gabrielle terminó y se apartó, sintiéndose agotada como no se sentía desde hacía muchos años. De repente, el preferido de la gente, Will, saltó al escenario y le levantó el brazo como ganadora. Atónita, la multitud empezó a gritar con un rugido de aprobación.

Gabrielle se vio rodeada de numerosos participantes que ardían en deseos de felicitarla. El maestro de ceremonias tuvo que apartar a la gente a empujones para llegar al centro del escenario donde estaba Gabrielle, hablando con los participantes y aceptando las aclamaciones del público.

Alzó la mano para pedir silencio.

—Damas y caballeros... creo que ya tenemos ganador. La bardo Gabrielle.

Las ovaciones volvieron a resonar por el patio y el maestro de ceremonias dejó que siguieran un rato antes de alzar las manos de nuevo.

—En nombre de sus majestades, entrego la bolsa de este año a Gabrielle. ¡Enhorabuena!

Gabrielle aceptó la pequeña bolsa asintiendo con una sonrisa y los participantes volvieron a rodearla. En más de una ocasión notó manos que intentaban alcanzar la bolsa, pero las lecciones que con tanta paciencia le había inculcado Xena sobre los puntos de presión venían bien para algo más que el mareo y curar.

Por fin, el gentío empezó a dispersarse para volver a sus casas y a las aldeas que rodeaban el castillo. Gabrielle se quedó un momento mirando a su alrededor y luego un toque en el codo hizo que se diera la vuelta.

—¿Sí? —Hizo una pausa—. Will, ¿no es así?

—Sí, bardo Gabrielle —empezó, pero se detuvo al ver cómo meneaba la cabeza y alzaba la mano—. Lo siento, me...

—Will, respirad hondo, ¿de acuerdo? Me llamo Gabrielle a secas: ni bardo Gabrielle, ni doña Gabrielle, ni dama Gabrielle, ni cualquier otro título que se os pueda ocurrir. Gabrielle a secas.

Will le sonrió.

—Pues muy bien, Gabrielle a secas. Me preguntaba si os gustaría venir a casa conmigo.

Unas cejas rubias subieron hasta el nacimiento del pelo igualmente rubio y unos cálidos ojos verdes se convirtieron en hielo.

—¿Cómo decís?

—¿Qué...? Oh... ¡OH! —Sacudió la cabeza y se rió un poco—. No, no... lo siento, Gabrielle. No quería decir eso... al menos en ese sentido. Perdonad. Para ser bardo, tengo la horrible costumbre de no transmitir con mucha claridad lo que quiero decir al hablar normalmente. Permitidme que empiece de nuevo.

Gabrielle asintió, advirtiendo el rubor que teñía el rostro de Will.

—Creo que por eso suelo ganar —se dijo éste por lo bajo. Miró de nuevo a Gabrielle y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara antes de hacerlo él mismo—. Cuando hablo, cometo toda clase de errores, digo cosas que no debería o que no quiero decir y suelo quedar en vergüenza. —En sus ojos apareció un brillo—. Pero cuando cuento historias...

Gabrielle esperó y terminó por él.

—Cuando contáis historias, os transformáis en otra persona. Contáis sus historias con sus palabras.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Will con emoción, encantado de que lo entendiera—. Desaparezco al fondo a medida que surgen los personajes. —Vaciló—. Pero vos no hacéis eso. Vos os habéis convertido en parte de la historia. Ha sido tan real... tan personal... como si lo hubierais vivido de verdad. Me gustaría que me enseñarais.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Will, eso no es algo que se pueda enseñar. La técnica, sin duda. La cadencia, por supuesto. Pero las historias tienen que ser parte de vos. Y no podéis contarlas simplemente. Tenéis que vivirlas, experimentarlas, creer en ellas tanto que se conviertan en vuestra verdad.

Will se quedó mirándola largamente con timidez.

—Esa historia era cierta, ¿no es así? Vos sois una de las personas de la historia.

Gabrielle no necesitó contestar. La verdad era evidente en sus ojos cuando Will la miró.

Se dio una palmada en los muslos y se levantó.

—Bueno, mi invitación sigue en pie. Sois libre de venir a alojaros conmigo... o no. Me gustaría conoceros, o sea, como amigo. O sea...

Gabrielle se apiadó por fin de él.

—Lo comprendo, Will, de verdad. Creedme... cuando se ha vivido tanto como yo, se aprende a interpretar las señales. Por eso vuestro primer ofrecimiento me ha sorprendido tanto. No me parecía... —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Olvidadlo. Invitadme a una copa y luego veremos qué podemos hacer.

* * *

—¿No teméis las habladurías de la gente, Will? A fin de cuentas, yo sólo estoy de paso.

—Gabrielle, os aseguro que lo que piense la gente sobre el hecho de que os alojéis en mi casa sólo puede mejorar la reputación que tengo. Se me considera el idiota del pueblo... otra razón por la que creo que me siguen la corriente y me dejan ganar el concurso de bardos. Al prepararme para ellos, estoy ocupado y no doy problemas.

—No tenéis mucha seguridad en vos mismo, ¿verdad, Will?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he tenido muchos motivos para ello. Durante toda mi vida, la gente me ha dicho lo estúpido que soy. Cuesta superarlo cuando es lo único que se oye.

Gabrielle se mordió el labio, recordando muy bien cómo era su vida antes de Xena y la semilla de seguridad que Xena había logrado plantar en el fondo de su alma.

—Escuchad, Will. Me quedaré con vos durante un tiempo. Tal vez... tal vez podamos encontrar vuestra verdad.

* * *

El camino de regreso a Avon no fue largo, pero ya estaba oscuro del todo cuando llegaron a casa de Will.

—Pasad. No es gran cosa, pero es mi hogar.

Will encendió las velas, le pasó una a Gabrielle y se quedó con la otra mientras se movía por la casa encendiendo las demás. La casa era pequeña, pero bien cuidada, y Gabrielle miró a su alrededor contenta y sorprendida. La zona principal de la vivienda consistía en una sala de estar de buen tamaño con una gran chimenea en un extremo. La cocina donde se encontraba ahora ocupaba otro lado de la estancia principal y también tenía una gran chimenea.

A un lado había dos puertas y Will abrió una con timidez.

—Ésta era la habitación de mis padres. No es mucho, pero he intentado mantenerla limpia.

—¿Han muerto? —preguntó Gabrielle amablemente.

Will se echó a reír.

—Oh, no. A mi padre lo llamaron para que trabajara de alguacil real. De hecho, hoy los he visto.

—¿Y no les importará...? —Indicó la habitación que tenían delante.

—No. No están aquí, y no bromeaba al decir que vuestra presencia sólo puede mejorar mi reputación. —El joven se sonrojó—. Espero que no os molesten algunas de las cosas que se dirán sobre vuestra estancia... a solas conmigo, quiero decir.

Gabrielle le puso una mano con ternura en el brazo, haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

—Will, si algo he aprendido en esta vida es a no dejar que lo que piensen otras personas me afecte. Tengo que hacer lo que es correcto y lo mejor para mí, el resto se queda por el camino.

Will se lo pensó un momento y luego le sonrió alegremente.

—Me gusta vuestra filosofía, Gabrielle. Buenas noches.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Will cerró la puerta y se fue a su propia habitación. Gabrielle contempló el pequeño cuarto con la cama bien hecha y muebles fuertes y sencillos y asintió con satisfacción. Ésta podría resultar una temporada muy agradable.

* * *

—Will, os lo estoy diciendo... así _no_ es como ocurrió.

El hombre levantó las manos con gesto de hartazgo.

—Pero Gabrielle, es que no hay drama... no hay tragedia.

Gabrielle se recostó en su asiento y se frotó los ojos cansados. Llevaban varias semanas trabajando sin parar. O más bien, ella le contaba historias a Will y éste las retorcía para "darles un aire dramático", según decía él. Para Gabrielle, no era más que enredar los hechos.

—Will, ¿por qué tiene que haber drama? ¿O tragedia? ¿Acaso la vida no es suficientemente dura sin añadirle más fealdad como entretenimiento?

Se levantó de la mesa.

—Ésta era una historia de amor clásica, Will. Familias enemistadas, intrigas mezquinas y una chica decidida a no seguir viviendo sin su amado. Hasta el punto de que estaba dispuesta a morir antes que casarse con alguien a quien no amaba o ver cómo el que amaba hacía lo mismo.

Gabrielle se puso a dar vueltas.

—Un chico que llegó al extremo de hacer que el tiempo se repitiera hasta que pudiera encontrar una manera de impedir que su amada se suicidara. No sólo eso, sino también hasta que pudiera encontrar una manera de poder estar por fin los dos juntos. Y ocurrió, Will. Yo estuve allí. Ese día se repitió durante ocho días seguidos hasta que cada detalle quedó encajado en su sitio. Y la pareja vivió feliz para siempre. No es muy frecuente, lo sé, pero a veces ocurre y así fue esta vez. Lo sé. Volví a visitarlos varios años después. Seguían tan felices y enamorados como la primera vez que los vi. —Gabrielle soltó un resoplido de exasperación—. ¿Por qué es tan difícil dejar que vivan felices para siempre?

Se volvió para mirarlo fijamente y luego se trasladó a la ventana.

—¿Es que la felicidad vale ya tan poco que se puede prescindir de ella por el puro drama?

Will se frotó los ojos y empezó a hablar suavemente.

—No, no vale tan poco, pero lo cierto es, Gabrielle, que el amor verdadero es tan, tan infrecuente... —Alzó una mano cuando ella quiso hablar—. Dejadme terminar, por favor.

Gabrielle asintió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Will fue a la ventana y se quedó mirando fuera, de espaldas a la habitación.

—El amor verdadero es muy infrecuente, Gabrielle. La mayor parte del mundo jamás lo ve, ni tiene la fortuna de experimentarlo. Es como un cuento de hadas. Si vuestro compañero os acaba gustando, en general se considera que vuestro matrimonio es un gran éxito. —Suspiró—. Y lo triste es que la tragedia atrae a la gente porque les recuerda que las cosas siempre podrían ir mucho peor de lo que van. Saber que el vecino está peor hace que uno se sienta mejor consigo mismo. Es un hecho terrible de la condición humana, pero también es muy cierto. Además —continuó en un tono tan bajo que Gabrielle tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo—, me habéis dicho que escriba sobre lo que conozco. Y os aseguro que he tenido mis desgracias en el tema del amor.

Gabrielle se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la frotó.

—Está bien, Will. Haced lo que queráis con esto. Yo voy a ver si se me ocurre una tragedia _auténtica_ para vos.

* * *

Will se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Gabrielle. Le parecía que no hacía más que pasarse horas sentada mirando al vacío. No tenía forma de saber que estaba repasando siglos enteros de recuerdos intentando decidir qué suceso trágico podía compartir con él.

Repasó su vida en casa, en Potedaia, antes de conocer a Xena. Aburrida, tal vez, pero un cordero perdido no se podía considerar trágico precisamente. La "muerte" de Xena por el dardo de Calisto; la muerte de Xena por el árbol; su propio amago de muerte al ser quemada viva. Ninguno de estos hechos era trágico gracias a su final.

El momento en que asesinó a Meridian; su violación a manos de Dahak; Esperanza; el momento en que traicionó a Xena y la muerte de Solan como consecuencia; los meses que habían pasado llenas de dolor y casi odiándose la una a la otra. Todo muy trágico y demasiado personal para compartirlo. Sólo de pensar en esos recuerdos se le llenaba la garganta de bilis.

La muerte definitiva de Esperanza; la destrucción de Eva. También eras cosas que no le apetecía compartir. Y no estaba dispuesta en absoluto a contar la última acción de Xena. Ya había contado muchos más detalles de esa historia de lo que había planeado y no la iba a usar como base para otra tragedia, aunque después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, la narración de esa historia tenía tantas posibilidades de enfurecerla como de hacerle daño.

Su mente siguió recorriendo la historia, recordando a todas las personas que había conocido por el camino. Por fin, hacia el mediodía de su cuarto día de contemplación, Gabrielle se irguió y cogió papel y pluma. Sabía qué historia quería contar... muy trágica y muy cierta.

Pasó días sentada, llenando una hoja de papel grueso tras otra con su letra larga y fina. Will se preguntaba si paraba para algo. Estaba escribiendo cuando él se levantaba por la mañana y seguía en ello cuando se quedaba dormido por la noche.

Por fin, tras pasar varias semanas escribiendo, Gabrielle se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Recogió el manuscrito y lo sostuvo un buen rato.

—Bueno, los hechos que aparecen en estas páginas ocurrieron de verdad. Yo estuve allí, así que lo sé. Esto es un relato directo de lo que vi y de lo que sé. —Miró el rostro serio de Will—. Si decidís usarlo, vais a tener que cambiar algunos detalles para que la historia real quede oculta. Tengo varias ideas sobre cómo podéis hacerlo, pero primero quiero que leáis la historia verdadera.

Entonces se hizo el silencio en la casa, salvo por el roce ocasional de papel mientras William leía. Gabrielle esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba totalmente inmerso en la historia y entonces desapareció para darse un baño. Le parecía que se había ganado un rato largo de estar a remojo después de las horas que había dedicado a confeccionar la historia que le había dado a Will.

Will estaba poniendo la mesa en silencio cuando Gabrielle regresó a la casa. Todavía le gustaba la naturaleza libre y se alegraba muchísimo de que Will tuviera un pequeño arroyo que cruzaba por su finca. Le encantaba darse baños calientes, pero en las últimas semanas había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en su vida con Xena que tenía la necesidad de bañarse como lo había hecho durante esa parte de su vida. Además, necesitaba alimentarse, y eso le daba la oportunidad de hacer ambas cosas sin provocar habladurías.

El olor del estofado flotaba en el aire y Gabrielle tomó asiento por indicación de Will. Éste colocó un cuenco en cada sitio y dejó el pan entre los dos. Entonces se puso a comer, sin decir palabra.

Gabrielle lo dejó en su silencio, respetando su necesidad de asimilar la historia que le había dado. Cuántas veces había hecho Xena lo mismo, aunque en el caso de Xena, se debía tanto al hecho de que guardar silencio formaba parte de su naturaleza como a cualquier otro tipo de consideración.

Will se terminó el cuenco y se levantó para repetir, comprobando atentamente cómo iba Gabrielle. Cuando volvió a sentarse, dio vueltas al estofado y carraspeó para hablar.

—¿Esa historia es cierta? —Tenía la voz algo ronca.

—Sí —dijo Gabrielle escuetamente. No quería influir en sus ideas.

—Mm... pues... aah, teníais... mm... teníais razón sobre lo de la tragedia. A mí nunca se me habría ocurrido una cosa así ni aunque me dedicara a pensar un millón de años. De hecho, seguro que me habría dado a la bebida —comentó con una sonrisa sardónica.

Ella levantó su copa y él le devolvió el saludo.

—Pero es una historia con mucha fuerza. ¿De verdad pensáis que podemos cambiarla lo suficiente para que la gente no reconozca la base de verdad que tiene?

—Pues sí. Lo he estado pensando. Vamos a terminar de cenar y luego podemos sentarnos con papel y pluma. Entonces veremos lo que se nos ocurre.

Will se apresuró a terminar de comer, evidentemente ansioso por sumergirse en el proceso creativo. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que Gabrielle había acabado, retiró los cuencos y llevó papel a la mesa. Con un frasco de tinta delante y una pluma afilada en la mano, se sentó preparado para escuchar sus comentarios.

Gabrielle carraspeó.

—Bueno, lo primero que creo que deberíamos hacer es añadir a las Parcas... que sean brujas, si queréis, pero tienen que ser un tema constante de principio a fin, para atarlo todo.

—Oh, eso me gusta... un poco de misticismo y ocultismo siempre viene bien para dar fuerza. ¿Qué más?

—¿Y si hacemos que el señor feudal sea un rey? ¿Y en lugar de venganza, que el motivo sea la codicia?

La pluma se movía velozmente mientras Gabrielle hacía sus sugerencias y Will se esforzaba por no perderse.

—Queréis intriga... en lugar de dos hermanas, que sean marido y mujer. La mujer quiere que su marido sea rey y lo convence de que el asesinato es la única forma de lograrlo. Las Parcas... las brujas podrían hacer que ese acto lo lleve a la locura.

—Oh, cómo me gusta esto. ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?

—Pues, ¿dónde queréis que ocurra? Eso influirá a la hora de elegir los nombres. Pero... —Hizo una pausa—. No podéis situarlo en Alemania. Allí es donde ocurrió esto. Tenemos que alejarlo de su origen.

—Mmm... ¿Escocia, tal vez? Podríamos llamarlo... Mac... lo que sea. ¿MacDuff? ¿MacDonald? ¿Macbeth?

Gabrielle se lo pensó largamente.

—Eso me gusta... Macbeth, Lady Macbeth... suena bien, ¿no?

Will sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, ya lo creo. Seguro que hasta podríamos crear unos buenos rumores sobre ese nombre. —Se echó a reír a carcajadas—. Gracias, Gabrielle. Creo que he encontrado mi voz. Esto nos va a hacer famosos. Pondrán esta obra en todas partes... en teatros cubiertos, en el parque, puede que incluso en teatros al aire libre junto al mar.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Me alegro, Will. Habéis sido muy amable conmigo y un buen amigo. ¿Pero queréis hacer algo por mí?

—Lo que sea, Gabrielle. Decidme.

—No pongáis mi nombre. Lo único que he hecho es colocaros en el buen camino, pero estas historias os van a hacer famoso. Yo no quiero ser famosa, Will. No puedo serlo.

Will miró a los ojos verdes del otro lado de la mesa y de repente vio en ellos una antigüedad que no había notado hasta ahora. Fuera cual fuese su secreto, cargaba con él desde hacía mucho tiempo, y se descubrió asintiendo.

—Pero no me parece bien quedarme con vuestras historias. Pensaba que compartiríamos el mérito...

Gabrielle le cogió las manos.

—Will, os regalo las historias. Podéis cogerlas y reescribirlas como queráis. Dadles vuestro toque especial de dramatismo, ¿de acuerdo? Para mí será un placer decir que os conocí en los orígenes.

Shakespeare se sonrojó.

—Sois una mujer muy especial, Gabrielle. Gracias.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Hago lo que hago, Will. No sé ser de otra forma.

—Pues me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de conoceros y trabajar con vos, aunque la cosa tenga que quedar entre nosotros.

—Creedme cuando os digo que es mejor así. Estáis destinado a la grandeza, William Shakespeare.

Él volvió a ruborizarse y se levantó a toda prisa, intentando disimular su vergüenza. Con las prisas, volcó el vino y la copa y el líquido cayeron directamente en el regazo de Gabrielle. Ésta se levantó, cogió una servilleta y frotó la mancha con energía.

—¡Fuera, mancha maldita! ¡Acababa de lavarme esta ropa!

—Perdonad, Gabrielle. Me...

—No os preocupéis, Will. Saldrá a base de frotar. Voy a cambiarme y luego podemos seguir trabajando.

* * *

—¿Dónde irás ahora, Gabrielle? —le preguntó Shakespeare mientras volvían caminando a la ciudad donde se habían conocido un año antes. Gabrielle no iba a competir, pero le había prometido a Will que se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo ganaba.

—A Alemania, creo. Tengo antojo de buena cerveza y ahí hacen la mejor que he probado nunca.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Deberías hacer un viaje y probarla.

—Tal vez algún día —dijo Will—. Gracias a ti, tengo tantas ideas... tantas historias que quiero contar que voy a tardar años en contarlas todas.

—Sé lo que sientes, Will. Por eso sé que triunfarás.

* * *

Shakespeare ganó el concurso y dividió sus ganancias con Gabrielle. Ésta intentó rechazarlo, pero él no se lo permitió y, para no montar una escena, ella aceptó la bolsa con elegancia. Luego lo abrazó estrechamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció en la niebla de la noche.

* * *

Gabrielle se alegró de volver a pisar tierra firme, aunque el viaje por mar no le resultó demasiado molesto, gracias al talismán de Dita. Pero necesitaba alimentarse de nuevo y realmente le apetecía una buena cerveza.

Llegó a Munich. No había pasado un siglo completo desde su última visita, por lo que se quedó de piedra al ver una estatua bastante fiel de sí misma colocada en una de las plazas del mercado. Gabrielle se acercó a un vendedor que la miró fijamente, se volvió y estudió con atención la estatua y luego miró de nuevo a Gabrielle.

—¿Sois descendiente? —preguntó el hombre, indicando la estatua—. Nunca he visto a nadie por aquí que se parezca a ella.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Quién es?

El hombre meneó la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no conozco su nombre. No se menciona en ninguna de las historias. Pero es la que convenció al duque Guillermo IV de que la cerveza no tenía por qué ser nada más que cebada, lúpulo y agua pura. Menuda diferencia para nuestras destilerías y nuestra cerveza.

Gabrielle se frotó la nuca, recordando muy bien la lucha que había tenido para convencerlos y la gratitud que le demostraron cuando probaron la diferencia. Pero nunca se había imaginado que le iban a hacer una estatua. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el hombre esperaba una respuesta.

—Qué historia tan increíble. Mm, ¿dónde puedo conseguir una de esas cervezas?

El hombre señaló.

—La taberna está tres edificios más allá. Tiene la mejor cerveza de la ciudad.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Gracias, amigo... por el consejo y por la historia.

—De nada, bonita. —Se quitó la gorra y se medio inclinó ante ella.

Gabrielle se dirigía a la taberna cuando su anillo de talismán empezó a relucir y hormiguear. Era la señal preestablecida que habían acordado Dita y ella para indicar que Gabrielle tenía vía libre para visitar el Olimpo. Sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga, la diosa del amor, y echaba de menos esa presencia rubia y algo alocada como una constante en su vida. Estaba deseando volver a ver a Afrodita.

—Pero primero, me voy a tomar esa cerveza.

—¡Uuh, chatunga! —exclamó Afrodita toda emocionada al tiempo que abrazaba a Gabrielle con fuerza—. Ni te cuento lo superencantada que estoy de tenerte aquí. ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!

Gabrielle le devolvió el abrazo fieramente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se veían y era un placer volver a estar con alguien que la conocía, que sabía cosas de ella que nadie más podía y que era alguien a quien conocía y en quien confiaba.

Estuvieron largo rato abrazadas, hasta que por fin Dita se apartó para mirar bien a Gabrielle. Le pasó una mano por el largo pelo rubio, siguió delicadamente los rasgos de su cara y acabó posando la mano en el hombro de Gabrielle.

—Estás estupenda, cosita. Supermolona total. —Tiró de la mano de Gabrielle y la llevó a la tumbona, donde se dejó caer y dio unas palmaditas en el espacio libre que quedaba a su lado—. Alucino con lo distinta que pareces... tan fuerte, tan super en forma, tan... no sé, ¿en paz, tal vez?

—Tal vez —contestó Gabrielle—. He aprendido a vivir la vida al máximo. He conocido amigos estupendos, he hecho cosas fabulosas, he visto en persona un montón de descubrimientos nuevos. Y ahora sé, sin la menor duda, dónde está Xena... bueno, relativamente. Sólo tengo que esperar a que llegue allí.

Dita bailoteó un poco.

—Ni te cuento las ganas que tengo de que llegue _esa_ reunión, o sea. Me da de todo sólo de pensarlo.

La diosa del amor estaba tan enfrascada en sus fantasías que no captó la sombra que cruzó por el rostro de Gabrielle al mencionar su reunión con Xena.

—Bueno —dijo Gabrielle tras unos minutos de silencio—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Quiero decir, la verdad es que no me esperaba volver aquí nunca más... teniendo en cuenta que Ares está aquí y lo que siente el resto del Panteón por mí.

Afrodita toqueteó la tela de seda de la tumbona.

—Bueno, es que Ares como que no está aquí, sabes... está montando una de esas superguerras en Turquía o algo así. En cuanto a los demás —se encogió de hombros con gracia—, han tardado un poco en superar las quejas y el lloriqueo, pero al final se han dado cuenta de que Xena les hizo un superfavor total.

Gabrielle la miró sorprendida. Dita la miró a través de las pestañas y captó perfectamente la expresión incrédula de Gabrielle.

—¡En serio, nena! El traslado a Roma fue un pelotazo total para su base de poder. Tuvieron como siglos de poder inmenso que si no, no habrían tenido. Fue una pasada de subidón mientras duró. Además, Artemisa estaba como loca porque sus nenas amazonas habían encontrado un sitio nuevo donde florecer.

—¿Y los demás?

—La verdad es que no tienen poder suficiente para malgastarlo dándole vueltas a algo que ocurrió hace casi dos milenios y que en última instancia fue bueno para ellos, ¿sabes?

—¿Así que les da igual?

—No, en realidad no. Más que nada se juntan con otros dioses, o sea, como yo con Ch'uang. Dedican cantidad de tiempo a hablar del pasado.

—¿Saben lo mío?

Afrodita negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie ha dicho una palabra y créeme, nena, me habría enterado. Estas pibas cotillean más que una panda de gallinas cluecas después de pasar una noche con un gallo.

Gabrielle no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le escapó, aunque no habría sabido explicar si se debía a lo que acababa de decir Afrodita o a la cara tan cómica que había puesto al decirlo. El caso es que le dio tal ataque de risa que se le saltaron las lágrimas y Dita no pudo evitar reírse con ella, aunque no sabía _por qué_ se estaba riendo, sólo que la risa de Gabrielle era contagiosa.

Por fin las carcajadas se fueron apagando y se hizo un silencio interrumpido de vez en cuando por alguna risilla o un hipo. Tardó un rato, pero por fin Gabrielle pudo mirar a Afrodita sin volver a estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Uuf! —dijo con una sonrisa, abanicándose con las manos para aliviar el calor que le había entrado con tanta risa—. Por los dioses, qué falta me hacía. No me reía así desde... nunca.

Dita se rió por lo bajo.

—Yo tampoco. Pero, ¿de qué nos estábamos riendo, o sea?

La pregunta estuvo a punto de provocarle a Gabrielle otro ataque de risa, pero controló el impulso con un esfuerzo supremo. Respirando hondo, se volvió hacia Afrodita.

—Bueno, _yo_ me estaba riendo por la imagen que me has creado... La idea de ver a Atenea y Artemisa y las demás contoneándose como gallinas por el patio no es algo que me esperara oír de ti.

Afrodita se lo pensó largamente con la cara muy seria. Por fin asintió.

—Vale... da igual. Bueno —dijo muy animada y cambiando de tema—, tengo una sorpresa chachi guay para ti.

Gabrielle parpadeó.

—Una sorpresa. Afrodita... no tenías por qué...

Dita le tapó la boca a Gabrielle.

—Ya sé que no. Pero créeme, preciosidad. Esta sorpresa mola todo. Te va a encantar... te lo prometo. Ahora, cierra los ojos.

Gabrielle la miró de hito en hito y ella agitó las manos con impaciencia.

—Ciérralos, y no vale mirar. —Dita se levantó y cogió a Gabrielle de las manos—. Vamos. Está en la otra habitación.

Gabrielle caminó despacio, agarrada a la mano de Dita y confiando en que la diosa impidiera que se chocara con algo. Cuando cruzaron el umbral, Gabrielle oyó el ligero zumbido de la red divina mundial y pensó que a lo mejor Afrodita tenía noticias sobre Xena. Como reacción, apretó la mano de Dita.

—¡Pero nena! ¡Tranqui! Que vas a estropear el género si aprietas tanto. Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No es Xena —dijo y entonces notó que el cuerpo que tenía detrás se derrumbaba un poco. Afrodita se dio la vuelta, cogió a Gabrielle entre sus brazos y la abrazó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Con ternura, secó las lágrimas que mojaban la cara de Gabrielle—. Lo siento muchísimo, Gab. Ni se me ocurrió que esto podía alimentar tus esperanzas. Yo nunca, jamás, te tomaría el pelo ni te haría una cosa así.

—Lo sé, Dita. Es que estoy tan cansada de esperar. Creo que hasta ahora mismo no me había dado cuenta de lo larga que es la eternidad. Siento que estoy sola desde siempre y a veces... —Se apartó de Afrodita y se secó los ojos antes de abrirlos. Dita tomó aliento al ver la soledad evidente en esos ojos verdes—. A veces me pregunto qué será de mí si no la encuentro. Afrodita, no sé si podría soportarlo.

—Oh, ya lo creo que la encontrarás, pequeña, y lo que es yo, estoy que me muero por presenciar esa pasada de reunión. —Agitó las caderas y bailoteó un poco—. Estoy esperando unas buenas supervibras de amor y un subidón de poder de que te pasas cuando llegue el momento.

Gabrielle se echó a reír con sorna.

—Sí, ya, pues yo sigo dudando entre besarla o matarla cuando la encuentre.

Afrodita sofocó una risotada, contenta de ver que Gabrielle recuperaba el sentido del humor.

—Bueno, si la matas primero, luego puedes besarla y hacer las paces. —Se detuvo pensando y se pellizcó los labios con los dedos—. Aunque podrías saltarte la pelea y pasar directamente a la reconciliación... aunque seguro que con una buena pelea, la reconciliación sería aún más deliciosa. Por otro lado...

—¡Dita!

Afrodita dejó de pensar en voz alta cuando Gabrielle exclamó su nombre con tanta vehemencia.

—¿Mmff? —intentó decir con la boca tapada por la mano de Gabrielle.

—Por favor, me estás liando con tanto podrías y no podrías. Primero tengo que encontrarla. Ahora —dijo, cambiando deliberadamente de tema—, ¿dónde está mi sorpresa?

Dita soltó un chillidito y dio una palmada.

—Oh, cómo mola. Al loro con esto.

Llevó a Gabrielle hasta una pequeña mesa de mármol cerca de la red divina.

—Sé que has estado escondiendo tus pergaminos cada vez que pasas por Grecia. —Se puso las manos a la espalda y empezó a pasearse, haciendo aparecer sus gafas cuando habló de nuevo—. Los he cogido, unos pocos de cada vez, los he transcrito y los he puesto en forma de libro para ti. Luego los he devuelto al lugar donde los escondiste. —Dita miró a Gabrielle de frente—. Me imaginaba que, o sea, los habrías ocultado allí por algún motivo.

—¿Has leído mis pergaminos? —Gabrielle tragó con dificultad, pues nunca se había imaginado que alguien pudiera leer sus pergaminos. Se había asegurado de guardarlos en el único lugar donde estaba segura de que nadie, ni siquiera los dioses, iría a buscarlos.

Dita negó con la cabeza.

—No, en realidad no. O sea, no mucho. He visto trozos, mm... detallitos. La... mm, la red divina los escaneó y cuando terminé con todo lo que pude encontrar, o sea, pues lo imprimí.

—¿Por qué? —Un susurro ronco. Sabía muy bien lo personales que eran algunos de esos pergaminos.

—¿Por qué qué? —Se volvió y advirtió alarmada que la cara de Gabrielle lucía una palidez enfermiza, en lugar de su sano color habitual—. ¿¡Gabrielle?!

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar. Cuando sintió que el mundo recuperaba el equilibrio, abrió los ojos y dirigió una sonrisa trémula a Dita.

—Lo siento, Afrodita. Es que me has pillado un poco desprevenida. Nunca pensé que nadie fuera a _encontrar_ mis pergaminos... y mucho menos a _leerlos._ En ellos había cosas muy personales. Por eso los escondí en la...

—En la tumba que creó Hefestos. Lo sé. Me preguntaba por qué habías entrado allí. Cuando encontré los pergaminos, pues pensé que sería una sorpresa supertotal para ti. —Dita se quitó las gafas y miró a Gabrielle con franqueza—. Lo siento, Gabrielle. No pretendía fastidiarte. Sólo intentaba hacer algo bonito para ti.

Gabrielle cogió las manos de Dita.

—Ya lo creo que has hecho algo bonito para mí. Es que no me esperaba una cosa así. Siento haber herido tus sentimientos con mi reacción. Te conozco y sé que no tenías mala intención. Bueno, ¿puedo verlos?

Dita se quedó mirando a Gabrielle largamente y vio cómo recuperaba el color. Entonces fue a su mesa y cogió cuatro grandes libros encuadernados en cuero. Regresó a la mesa de mármol y los depositó con estrépito.

—Has escrito un montón, chati, ¿lo sabes?

Gabrielle asintió, demasiado atónita por los intrincados detalles de las tapas para decir una palabra. Pasó la mano por cada tapa, fijándose en los distintos símbolos que Afrodita había grabado en cada una de ellas. Por fin, tomó aliento entrecortadamente.

—Gracias, Afrodita. Son... fantásticos. ¿Puedo... compartirlos contigo?

Dita sonrió y dio palmas, pegando brincos como una niña por la emoción.

—Qué ganas tenía de que quisieras hacerlo, porque me ha sido megadifícil ser buena cuando estaba organizando todo este tinglado. Has tenido unas aventuras superguays.

Gabrielle acarició la tapa del primer libro.

—La verdad es que sí, y he conocido a gente interesantísima. —Abrió el libro por la primera entrada y advirtió que ponía la fecha en la esquina superior derecha—. ¿Los has ordenado?

—Pues sí. O sea, ¿cómo si no lo ibas a leer? Por eso he visto trocitos... ya sabes, al buscar fechas y cosas así. Hay que ver la cantidad de información que conseguías meter en uno solo de esos pergaminos, o sea.

Gabrielle asintió y sonrió.

—Lo sé. Xena me tomaba el pelo con eso. Decía que era capaz de meter más historias en un solo pergamino de lo que era físicamente posible —añadió riendo. Miró a Afrodita—. ¿Cómo lo has metido todo en cuatro libros? He hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de los siglos que llevo vividos.

—¡A mí me lo vas a decir, nena! Ni te cuento la cantidad inmensa de tinta y papel que ha hecho falta para copiar esos pergaminos. Pero ha merecido la pena, si te gustan. —Afrodita bajó la mirada con timidez. Ésta era probablemente una de las cosas más personales e íntimas que había hecho en su vida en las que el sexo no tuviera algún tipo de papel. Se sentía un poco insegura, dada la reacción inicial de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se levantó de su silla y fue hasta donde estaba sentada Dita con aire dubitativo, abrió los brazos y estrechó a la diosa del amor cuando Dita la abrazó.

—Me encantan, Dita, y tú también. Gracias por estar pendiente de mí —dijo suavemente.

Gabrielle no vio a Afrodita secándose las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos. Pero notó el beso ligero que le rozó la coronilla y oyó su susurro:

—¡Eso es lo que hace una amiga por otra, Gab!

Tras un largo abrazo, Dita consiguió controlar sus emociones y se apartó.

—Bueno, venga. ¡Quiero leer lo bueno!

Gabrielle se echó a reír, y al poco las dos estaban leyendo los libros con avidez.

* * *

—No te haces idea de cuánto he disfrutado con esto... de la falta que me hacía.

—¡Yo también, nena bárdica! Te digo sinceramente que hacía como siglos que no lo pasaba tan superguay ni me reía tanto, o sea. Ahora ten cuidado, ¿vale? Sé que mi hermano ha estado superocupado últimamente con sus movidas guerreras. Si no, ya se habría pasado a verme.

—Lo tendré, Dita. Gracias por preocuparte. Significa mucho para mí.

—Bueno, no dejes de venir a despedirte de mí cuando te marches, si puedes, ¿de acuerdo? Ya se tiene que estar acercando el momento.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Eso espero. Estoy deseando que esto acabe.

Afrodita le apartó a Gabrielle el flequillo de la frente.

—Lo sé —respondió suavemente.

* * *

Gabrielle suspiró mientras contemplaba la ciudad. Incluso desde aquí percibía el olor cobrizo de la sangre, y sintió que se le alargaban los colmillos como reacción. No era algo que deseara sentir, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de cazar y alimentarse que no pudo evitarlo. El hecho de que la humanidad pareciera estar en guerra de nuevo contra sí misma no hacía sino exacerbar el problema.

Gabrielle no había estado en la Galia desde hacía mucho tiempo y nada de lo que veía ahora la llevaba a cambiar de opinión sobre el lugar. La pobreza campaba por sus respetos y mucha gente tenía un aspecto sucio y demacrado, como si los hubieran arrastrado por la tierra y llevaran años sin alimentarse adecuadamente.

Gabrielle debía tener cuidado al cazar. No quería causar problemas en lo que claramente era una sociedad inmersa en dificultades, pero necesitaba la sangre. Encontró un cerdo pequeño y lo desangró y luego curó con cuidado la carne para dejarla a la puerta de algún desdichado.

Los problemas que padecía este país conocido ahora como Francia eran descomunales, pero ella quería contribuir a la causa del bien supremo. De modo que Gabrielle viajó por el país, haciendo lo que podía para aliviar la carga de la gente corriente que la rodeaba.

Muchos la creían un ángel y ella no los sacaba de su error, dejando que pensaran que un ser mitológico había acudido para aliviar sus penalidades.

De modo que tardó mucho en llegar al centro de la ciudad que había despertado su hambre y tuvo que regresar al campo al abrigo de la oscuridad para saciar su necesidad.

Saciada por fin y segura de que su regalo había sido aceptado por una familia que se había mostrado amable con ella, Gabrielle se internó en la ciudad para ver qué podía hacer para ayudar.

* * *

Encontró una taberna, limpia y con un vino decente, y se sentó a descansar un poco. Al cabo de un rato, entró un grupo de revolucionarios franceses, hablando a voces.

—¡Tabernero! ¡Cena y vino para todos!

El hombre que estaba detrás de la barra asintió y a los pocos minutos el grupo estaba servido. La comida y la bebida los tranquilizaron un poco, cosa que sorprendió a Gabrielle. La experiencia le había enseñado que el alcohol tendía a hacer que los hombres se envalentonaran más y montaran más jaleo.

Sin pretenderlo, se le aguzaron los sentidos y escuchó sin dificultad la apagada conversación que se desarrollaba en la mesa cercana. Encargó una comida para que no sospecharan de sus motivos, aunque su vestido llamaba la atención de todas formas.

Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, prestó atención a los revolucionarios y asintió dando las gracias a la camarera cuando le puso la comida delante.

—Os lo digo yo, tenemos que encontrar la forma de detener a la Pimpinela Escarlata. Se nos están escapando demasiados aristócratas soberbios por culpa de él y sus compinches. Si queremos que esta revolución tenga éxito, ¡tienen que morir todos!

—Vamos, Pierre. Su sangre ya tiñe de rojo las calles. ¿Qué más da que se escapen unos pocos? El país es nuestro. ¡Jamás nos lo volverán a arrebatar!

Un capón hizo que el que hablaba se mordiera la lengua y mirara avieso a Pierre, que le devolvió la mirada sin arredrarse.

—¡Idiota! —bufó—. Mientras no los tengamos a todos, siempre existe la posibilidad de que regresen e intenten recuperar lo que creen que es suyo por derecho.

Jacques asintió despacio y Pierre siguió hablando.

—Han ordenado a Chauvelin que encuentre a la Pimpinela. Ha hecho correr la voz por las calles. Un millón de francos por la Pimpinela, vivo o muerto. Quinientos mil por cualquier otro miembro de su banda. Podemos ser patriotas y hacernos ricos al mismo tiempo.

La mente de Gabrielle retrocedió varios meses, a la época en que estaba trabajando en un pueblo de la costa.

 _Cuando se marchó de Grecia, Gabrielle se dirigió hacia el norte y caminó hasta llegar al mar. Entonces dirigió sus pasos hacia el oeste, dispuesta a superar la manía irracional que todavía tenía a la Galia y sus habitantes. Recordaba muy bien cómo había sido aquella tierra bajo los romanos y esperaba sinceramente que hubiera cambiado con el tiempo._

 _Estuvo deambulando cerca de la costa durante un tiempo, encontrando numerosas familias necesitadas y dándose cuenta de que estaban en medio de una revolución, a juzgar por las historias que corrían por el campo de vez en cuando. Pero había tanta gente a quien ayudar que no consiguió llegar a la ciudad para confirmarlo. Dado lo que se rumoreaba, no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo._

 _En una noche de julio, estaba en lo alto de un acantilado mirando hacia el norte, hacia Inglaterra. Ahora ya tenía recuerdos mucho mejores de ese país y estaba recordando la temporada que había pasado con Will. Éste había superado sus expectativas y se había convertido en el bardo más famoso y prolífico que había visto nunca ese país. Se alegraba. Había sido un buen amigo para ella y había logrado transformar muchas de las historias que había compartido con él en algo más grandioso de lo que ella misma se podía haber imaginado._

 _Algunas eran incluso historias que él le había contado en sus meros inicios, y estaba asombrada por lo refinadas que eran las obras definitivas._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo divisó una goleta británica que se acercaba a la costa. Se movía con aire furtivo, y Gabrielle se fundió fácilmente con las sombras que tan familiares le eran._

 _El barco estaba oculto en una cala natural que impedía que ojos curiosos lo vieran a menos que supieran con exactitud dónde mirar. Los hombres que salieron del barco iban vestidos con ropa adecuada para operaciones secretas y clandestinas, y Gabrielle observó con interés mientras se dirigían con cautela hacia la ciudad._

 _Estuvo vigilando varios días, preguntándose qué habría sido de los hombres, hasta que por fin, en la cuarta noche, regresaron con un hombre que caminaba con los ojos vendados, amordazado y con los brazos atados a la espalda._

 _Gabrielle salió de las sombras, haciendo que la pequeña comitiva se detuviera de golpe._

 _—_ _Apartaos, señora —ordenó una cultivada voz inglesa, amenazándola con una espada—. No tengo el menor deseo de haceros daño, pero no os interpondréis entre nosotros y el éxito de nuestra misión._

 _Gabrielle apartó la espada de un manotazo como si no tuviera importancia ni fuera una amenaza._

 _—_ _Habladme de vuestra misión. Yo decidiré si vuestra noche terminará con el éxito o el fracaso._

 _El hombre enmascarado se retiró la capa de los hombros y se echó a reír._

 _—_ _¿Una delicada flor como vos, mi querida señora? Me parece..._

 _Lo que fuera a haber dicho quedó interrumpido cuando dos brazos enfundados en seda salieron disparados y el hombre cayó de rodillas. Se oyó el roce de media docena de espadas al ser desenfundadas, pero nadie se movió al oír las palabras de Gabrielle._

 _—_ _Acabo de cortaros el flujo de sangre al cerebro. De modo que decidles a vuestros muchachos que guarden las espadas y hablaremos. Os quedan unos veinte segundos antes de que os falle el cerebro. Elegid._

 _El hombre espurreó y les hizo una seña a sus hombres, quienes envainaron las armas de inmediato y retrocedieron un paso. Gabrielle avanzó de nuevo y sus manos salieron disparadas una vez más hacia el cuello del hombre. Éste tosió y cayó hacia delante, sujetándose con los brazos a pocos centímetros del suelo._

 _—_ _Ahora que cuento con vuestra atención... ¿quién sois y qué estáis haciendo? —Gabrielle se acercó al hombre que iba atado y le quitó con calma las cuerdas que le sujetaban las manos a la espalda._

 _El prisionero se quitó la mordaza y la venda de los ojos y luego se fijó en el grupo que seguía en silencio a su alrededor. Uno se frotó la garganta con gesto evidente y los demás se escudaron tras este acto. El hombre vio a Gabrielle y le cogió la mano con delicadeza, llevándosela a los labios para besarla._

 _—_ _Madame —dijo con voz grave y acento francés—. Soy el marqués de la Noire. Y este caballero que me ha salvado la vida de las hordas de París no es sino la Pimpinela Escarlata, si no me equivoco._

 _El hombre que seguía frotándose la garganta se puso de rodillas con un esfuerzo y luego otro de su banda lo ayudó a ponerse en pie con las piernas temblorosas. El segundo hombre esperó a que su líder recuperara el equilibrio y luego retrocedió respetuosamente._

 _El primer hombre se echó la capa hacia atrás sobre los hombros y le ofreció la mano al francés._

 _—_ _Lo soy, efectivamente, señor —confirmó con voz ronca. Luego se volvió hacia Gabrielle—. Mis disculpas, señora mía. Yo mejor que nadie debería saber que no se debe juzgar a nadie por su apariencia. ¿Queréis acompañarnos? Me gustaría explicaros nuestra misión, pero tenemos que llevar al marqués hasta el barco a toda prisa._

 _Gabrielle se lo pensó. Los hombres de la Pimpinela no habían hecho amago de atacarla, aunque sin duda habían querido y, salvo porque había juzgado mal su delicadeza, y Gabrielle sofocó una carcajada al pensar en eso concretamente, el hombre se había mostrado muy caballeroso. Sin embargo, era evidente que no se fiaba de él, aunque no percibía ningún peligro real por su parte. Era simplemente una situación extraña, y su curiosidad de bardo se impuso a cualquier sensación de peligro que la banda de hombres pudiera proyectar._

 _Asintió dando su consentimiento. Sin añadir palabra, los hombres rodearon al marqués y la Pimpinela cogió a Gabrielle del brazo y lo enlazó con el suyo. Entonces se puso a contar su historia._

 _Terminó justo cuando llegaban al barco y estaba casi sin aliento de tanto hablar. Gabrielle se quedó en silencio mientras él recuperaba la respiración, horrorizada por lo que le había contado. Por fin, la Pimpinela pudo hablar de nuevo._

 _—_ _¿Comprendéis ahora por qué hacemos lo que hacemos? ¿Y por qué hacemos que parezca un secuestro? No servimos de nada si nos encierran o nos matan._

 _Gabrielle se rió con sorna._

 _—_ _Sí, supongo que lo de estar muerto podría dificultar mucho vuestros planes. —Y pensó en la cantidad de veces que eso le había causado más problemas de los que había resuelto—. Guardaré vuestro secreto, Pimpinela, y os deseo éxito en vuestra empresa. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con el gobierno, pero sí sé que no acepto las matanzas masivas._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco, señora mía. Yo tampoco._

Y desde entonces, Gabrielle se había topado en varias ocasiones con la Liga de la Pimpinela Escarlata y, aunque nunca contribuyó directamente a su causa, se aseguraba de que estuviera informado de los asuntos de la capital que le contaban los numerosos viajeros que se encontraba por el camino.

Ésta, sin embargo, era la primera vez que ella misma estaba en la capital, y se preguntaba por qué había decidido venir. Estaba oscuro cuando llegó y le entró curiosidad al percibir el olor abrumador a sangre que le ponía el pelo de punta.

Cuando se hizo de día, su curiosidad se transformó en asco y, por primera vez desde hacía siglos, Gabrielle se puso físicamente enferma del estómago al ver a la gente que aplaudía mientras otros eran decapitados. Los recuerdos que le trajo la visión de la guillotina eran horriblemente desagradables, pero el regocijo de la gente era repugnante hasta extremos que Gabrielle no pudo soportar.

Se dio la vuelta y se abrió paso a través de la masa de cuerpos, estremeciéndose cada vez que oía el ruido de la hoja al caer y tragándose la bilis que le subía por la garganta con cada grito de alegría que surgía después.

Por las prisas de irse, no se fijó en el militar bajito que estaba de pie al borde de una tarima con una mano metida por dentro del chaleco mientras observaba impasible lo que ocurría. Y no llegó a ver cómo los ojos oscuros del hombre más alto que estaba al lado del general recorrían la muchedumbre, preguntándose qué era lo que de repente le había acelerado el pulso. Sólo una persona le había causado ese efecto en toda su vida y llevaba muerta casi dos milenios.

Ares sacudió la cabeza, atribuyendo la deliciosa sensación a la sangre que corría libremente por las calles de París. La purga iba muy bien y el hombre que estaba a su lado no tardaría en estar preparado para crear un nuevo imperio.

—Vamos, Napoleón. Tenemos que hacer planes.

El general miró a su mentor largamente antes de asentir. Había aprendido mucho de este hombre que se llamaba como el antiguo dios griego de la guerra. Pero pronto llegaría _su_ momento y el mundo temblaría al oír el nombre de Napoleón Bonaparte.

* * *

Gabrielle esperó a la Pimpinela, pues quería despedirse y advertirlo de la subida del precio que habían puesto a su cabeza. Él le dio las gracias por el aviso y se separaron como amigos. Hasta años después Gabrielle no averiguó su identidad, así como toda su historia.

Volvió sus pasos hacia Grecia, pues había decidido que estaba preparada para viajar al nuevo territorio que ahora se conocía como Estados Unidos de América. Allí era donde estaba segura de que volvería a encontrar a Xena. Había algo en aquel lugar que la llamaba, incluso cuando lo cruzó por primera vez. Aparte de eso, Dita prácticamente se lo había confirmado cuando estuvieron un tiempo viajando juntas por aquellas tierras.

Gabrielle dejó que su mente repasara todos los sitios por los que había pasado en esa tierra salvaje e indómita y se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado en el trancurso de los siglos desde que estuvo allí. Esperaba que no mucho. Quería que Xena experimentara la belleza que ella había visto.

Entonces sus pensamientos se centraron en Xena y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría al estar tan lejos de su época y su patria. Estaría desconcertada, sin duda, y confusa, ¿pero estaría furiosa? ¿Apenada? ¿Cómo se comunicaría? ¿Haría amigos o intentaría hacerlo todo sola?

Gabrielle sonrió. Conociendo a su guerrera, seguro que se topaba con todos los desafíos posibles mientras intentaba averiguar cómo volver a casa.

El sonido de una música le llamó la atención, y Gabrielle salió del camino y miró a su alrededor para ver de dónde salía. Lo que vio la sorprendió un poco, y se acercó al jovencito que estaba sentado a solas en el escenario, al parecer ajeno al resto del mundo.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y dejó que la música la inundara. Tenía algo que la atraía y le recordaba varios hechos de su vida. Cuando terminó, siguió sentada, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la paz que le habían traído los recuerdos se posara en ella como un vino dulce. Notó que el joven se acercaba, pero esperó a que tapara el sol antes de abrir los ojos.

—¿Le ha gustado el concierto? —preguntó el chico con un deje de arrogancia.

—Sí, me ha gustado —contestó ella plácidamente—. Toca usted muy bien.

—Lo he escrito yo mismo.

—Pues es precioso. Me ha gustado mucho. ¿Hay una historia detrás?

Él ladeó la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrado a reacciones muy distintas, pero curiosamente, apreciaba la sinceridad de ésta. Sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Gabrielle.

—Pues sí que la hay. Me llamo Richard... Richard Wagner.

Gabrielle le estrechó la mano y dejó que tirara de ella para ponerla en pie.

—Bueno, Richard Wagner, encantada de conocerlo. Yo me llamo Gabrielle. ¿Tal vez le gustaría contarme la historia? Y luego yo le puedo contar una historia a usted. Quién sabe, a lo mejor descubre en ella algo sobre lo que escribir.

Wagner se echó a reír.

—Venga, Gabrielle. Creo que a maman le va a encantar conocerla.

Y el adolescente la llevó a casa de sus padres.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA YO CUANDO LA LEÍ POR PRIMERA VEZ QUEDE FASCINADA. ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS Y ESPERO QUE DE USTEDES TAMBIÉN.**

 **Chat `de `luna:** Hola que bueno que sigas leyendo, eso me reconforta. Tus dudas serán resolviendo a lo largo de la historia ten un poco de paciencia y no desesperes. subiere los capítulos lo mas pronto que pueda. xD SALUDOS


	19. Capítulo 18

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—Bueno, es una historia muy distinta de la que he visualizado cuando usted la ha tocado —le

dijo Gabrielle a Richard cuando llegaban a la puerta de la casa. Él la abrió y le indicó que entrara.

—¿En serio? —dijo, y luego llamó—: ¿Maman? Maman, ya estoy en casa y he traído a una invitada.

Entonces entró una mujer rechoncha, que iba secándose las manos con un paño de cocina.

—Richard, ¿qué te he dicho sobre lo de gritar en casa? —Y le dio un azote en el trasero cuando él se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Preséntame a tu amiga, querido.

Wagner se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Sí, maman. Ésta es Gabrielle. Gabrielle, mi madre, un auténtico terror en la cocina. —Se rió aún más cuando ella le volvió a dar un azote.

—Pórtate bien, jovencito, o te quedarás sin cena, y he hecho lo que más te gusta. Ve a lavarte. Hola, Gabrielle, bienvenida a nuestro hogar. Se quedará a cenar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Me encantaría, gracias, si está segura de que no es una molestia.

—Bah, en absoluto, niña. Richard es algo solitario, así que si se ha parado para conocerla, seguro que tiene usted algo muy especial.

—Se ha sentado a escuchar mi música, maman —dijo Wagner mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras. Tenía restos de agua en la cara y las manos todavía bastante mojadas. Su madre meneó la cabeza con desesperación. Era casi un hombre, pero todavía le quedaba mucho de niño—. Ha escuchado con la expresión de alguien que comprende lo que dice la música. Aunque ahora me dice que lo que ella veía y lo que contaba la música no eran lo mismo. —Las escoltó hasta la cocina, de donde salían unos olores maravillosos que le hicieron la boca agua a Gabrielle. Una vez más, agradeció poder seguir disfrutando tanto de esta parte de su humanidad.

Frau Geyer puso los platos en la mesa y les indicó que se sentaran. Se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa al oír un alegre grito de saludo desde la puerta. Miró a Gabrielle y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Hombres! No me extraña que no consiga enseñarle modales a este chico —bromeó de buen humor—. Discúlpeme, por favor. Acaba de llegar mi marido, Ludwig.

Al poco regresó arrastrando a un hombre grueso que sonrió al ver a Gabrielle.

—¿Y quién es esta encantadora fräulein?

La bardo alargó la mano y el hombre la aceptó con elegancia y le besó los nudillos. Esto le valió un manotazo por parte de su mujer y risas por parte de Gabrielle y Richard.

—Me llamo Gabrielle —contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué la trae a nuestra humilde haus, Gabrielle? —preguntó Ludwig. Volvieron todos a sentarse y empezaron a servirse comida en los platos.

—La invitación de Richard —replicó con franqueza, aunque con una sonrisa.

—Usted no es alemana —afirmó, aunque la pregunta iba implícita.

—No, en realidad soy griega. He estado viajando un poco por el mundo.

—¿No me diga? Parece un poco peligroso.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—A veces, pero también me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a gente interesante y de hacer cosas fascinantes. — _Y no digamos de pasar cientos de años viendo cómo pasaba el tiempo mientras esperaba para alcanzar a Xena_ —. Además, he aprendido a cuidar muy bien de mí misma.

Ludwig parecía poco convencido, pero era demasiado cortés para decir nada en voz alta. En cambio, asintió y se metió más comida en la boca, lo cual le impidió hábilmente tener que hablar sin parecer grosero.

La tarea de comer se impuso durante unos minutos, pero cuando estaban terminando, Richard intervino de nuevo.

—Dígame, Gabrielle. ¿Qué ha visto en la música si no era la guerra y el triunfo?

Gabrielle sonrió ante el juvenil entusiasmo de Wagner. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vieja... o tan joven. Masticó con cuidado y dejó el tenedor en el plato, luego entrelazó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas.

—Es más bien una sensación, Richard. —Gabrielle cerró los ojos—. Es la sensación de una tormenta que se acerca. Un prado, que aguanta la respiración, a la espera del asalto. Llega la tormenta y todo se doblega bajo su furia, pero por fin pasa y la vida regresa al prado.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y vieron la expresión maravillada de los tres rostros que la miraban a su vez.

—¿Qué? —En su tono había sincero desconcierto.

—Ni siquiera yo he visto estas cosas, y eso que fui yo quien le contó a Richard la historia sobre la que ha basado su composición —dijo Ludwig—. Es asombroso.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros con cierta timidez.

—Supongo que siempre he visto las cosas de una forma un poco distinta.

—¿Es usted poetisa, Gabrielle?

—No, maman —respondió, llamándola tal y como le había sido presentada—. No exactamente. Más bien... bardo. Narradora.

—¿Nos puede contar algunas historias, Gabrielle?

Gabrielle se quedó pensando un momento, preguntándose qué podía contarles. Entonces sonrió.

—¿Conocen la historia del Oro del Rin?

* * *

—Hace que parezca tan real, Gabrielle... como si hubiera estado allí de verdad.

La comida se había quedado fría mucho antes y ahora estaban sentados a la luz de las velas mientras Gabrielle les contaba su historia del Oro del Rin.

Gabrielle se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—Es todo cuestión de saber cómo tejer una buena historia, Richard, de creerse lo que se está contando hasta el punto de hacérselo creer también a los demás.

—¿La puede contar otra vez, más despacio? Me gustaría tomar notas. Creo que podría contar la historia con música. —Se sonrojó y luego farfulló—: Es decir, si no le importa.

—No me importa, Richard. La diferencia entre su arte y el mío es que su trabajo deja las cosas abiertas a la imaginación del oyente. El mío lo lleva por el camino que quiero que siga, creando la imagen que quiero que vea.

—Debería ser filósofa —gruñó Ludwig.

Gabrielle se echó a reír abiertamente por la ocurrencia.

—¿Quiere decir como Platón y Sócrates? —Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. No, gracias. Me tenían que traducir sus conversaciones cuando se ponían filosóficos. Me dolía la cabeza de intentar pensar en círculos.

Maman se echó a reír al oír aquello.

—Oh, creo que encajaría usted muy bien con Ludwig y su grupo de amigos.

Ludwig frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar el brillo risueño de sus ojos.

—Bueno —dijo, al tiempo que su mal genio se tranformaba en una carcajada—. Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Quiere quedarse con nosotros, o...? —le preguntó a Gabrielle enarcando una ceja.

—¡Claro que se va a quedar con nosotros! —dijo maman tajantemente—. ¡Es nuestra invitada!

—Ya lo sé, maman —dijo Ludwig—. Pero no sabía si ya tenía donde alojarse o si la está esperando alguien.

—Oh —replicó maman, alicaída. Se volvió hacia Gabrielle—. Será un placer tenerla aquí.

—Gracias, maman. Acepto la invitación, siempre y cuando esté usted segura...

La mujer se animó mucho.

—Estoy segura. Venga.

Gabrielle señaló la mesa llena de cosas.

—Pero...

Maman agitó las manos.

—No importa. Ludwig me ayudará. Y mañana, ¿puede contarnos esa historia otra vez y tal vez alguna otra?

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Claro que puedo. Gracias, maman.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Richard bajó corriendo las escaleras, muerto de ganas de hablar de nuevo con Gabrielle. Nunca había oído a nadie capaz de crear imágenes tan bellas con simples palabras y estaba deseando oír más.

En su fuero interno ya tenía una idea de cómo le gustaría contar la historia de la trilogía del anillo, como la había llamado Gabrielle. Sería una ópera muy interesante, si conseguía manejar todas las piezas y entretejerlas.

De modo que en cuanto terminaron de desayunar, Richard y Gabrielle se sentaron fuera a la sombra de un árbol, en un lugar desde donde se veía la siega de los campos y se olía el rico aroma de la tierra despojada de sus frutos.

Y Gabrielle le contó una vez más a Wagner la historia del Oro del Rin.

Richard garabateaba a toda prisa mientras Gabrielle contaba despacio cada detalle de la historia, tomando nota de las cosas sobre las que quería componer.

—¿Entonces las valquirias eran como el harén de Odín?

Gabrielle sofocó una carcajada, pensando en la cara que pondría Xena al oír esa descripción.

—No exactamente. Eran como... ángeles, creo que sería la mejor descripción. Su trabajo consistía en llevar a los guerreros de Odín al Valhala para que recibieran su recompensa.

—¿Y tenían caballos voladores?

—Oh, sí... unos animales magníficos. Con ellos a las valquirias les resultaba más fácil encontrar a los guerreros y llevarlos al Valhala para que fueran juzgados.

—¿Qué opina de Odín? —preguntó Richard.

Gabrielle enarcó una ceja mientras pensaba cuidadosamente.

—Era un dios débil; al menos, así lo describen las historias. Lo retratan como un poco crédulo y falto de carácter.

Richard se lo pensó y asintió.

—¿Y el Oro del Rin?

—Pues creo que ése es el único motivo por el que la gente acabó viéndolo como un dios débil. No fue capaz de cuidar de él y, cuando se lo robaron a las doncellas del Rin, creó a un monstruo que nadie se esperaba.

—Grinilda.

—Sí. El poder del anillo consistía en hacerlo a uno invencible. También arrebataba lo que uno más apreciaba. Como ella apreciaba su belleza...

—... se convirtió en un monstruo espantoso.

—Exacto. E hizo falta un héroe para quitarle el anillo al monstruo y devolvérselo a las doncellas del Rin.

—¿Y hubo una prueba... ya sabe, para el héroe?

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso el héroe no tiene que superar una prueba en todas las buenas historias? —dijo Gabrielle sonriendo—. La prueba de esta historia era una de fuego: el héroe tuvo que cruzar un anillo de fuego para rescatar a la damisela que yacía dormida en medio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué clave tenía la damisela para que el héroe tuviera que rescatarla?

A Gabrielle se le puso la mirada perdida y su mente regresó a la realidad que había vivido. Recordó los sueños y la expresión vacía de los ojos de Xena. Recordó la alegría que se apoderó de las dos cuando sus labios se juntaron.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Richard y parpadeó para ahuyentar el pasado de sus ojos.

—Era dueña del corazón del héroe.

Wagner asintió, pero no dijo nada. En su cabeza ya se estaban formando imágenes, la base para la ópera que escribiría un día ya se estaba fraguando en su imaginación.

* * *

Gabrielle se quedó con Richard y sus padres un par de días más, contándoles historias de su propia vida y leyendas que había aprendido de niña en Potedaia.

Antes de estar lista para marcharse, Ludwig se la llevó aparte y le ofreció una pequeña suma de dinero. Gabrielle lo miró sin comprender.

—Queríamos, maman y yo, asegurarnos de que tiene usted suficiente, Gabrielle. Nunca hemos visto a Richard tan animado como en los últimos días con usted. Le ha dado algo y no sabíamos cómo agradecérselo, salvo ofreciéndole un poco de dinero que la ayude en sus viajes.

—Ludwig, ustedes me han acogido sin conocerme, me han dado comida y techo sin esperar nada a cambio. No puedo permitírselo. Su amistad es lo único que necesito.

—Comprendo lo que siente, Gabrielle. Nosotros también valoramos su amistad, pero a maman y a mí no nos parece bien dejar que una mujer joven y bella como usted viaje sola sin proporcionarle refugio por el camino. Por favor. Nos sentiríamos mejor.

Gabrielle lo miró a los ojos y en ellos vio auténtica preocupación. No iba en absoluto a demostrarle que sus capacidades eran mayores de lo que parecían. Se había esforzado mucho por realizar sus meditaciones y su entrenamiento en privado. Al igual que su comportamiento de bacante, su habilidad en el combate estaba oculta al resto del mundo, salvo cuando debía defenderse a sí misma o a alguien en apuros. Estaba cansada, y si no se ofrecía como blanco, eso quería decir que tenía que luchar menos. Cosa que le venía de perlas tras siglos de conflictos.

Asintió despacio y vio el alivio en su mirada.

—Gracias, Ludwig. Le... agradezco el interés. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie cuida de mí, aparte de yo misma. —Se calló, pues no quería revelar demasiado—. Gracias.

Ludwig se preguntó por qué habría dicho eso, pero estaba claro que ella no le iba a permitir seguir indagando. De modo que asintió, aceptando sus palabras. Y cuando se hizo de día, la familia se quedó en la puerta de su casa y se despidió de Gabrielle, deseándole buena suerte en sus viajes.

* * *

Gabrielle llegó al pie del Olimpo y se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido a Dita. Hablaba con la diosa todas las noches desde que había llegado a su patria, pues sabía que Dita la oiría aunque no pudiera responder. Normalmente el portal que usaba estaba abierto a la espera de su llegada, pero ahora estaba cerrado. Se dispuso a llamar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sentía un hormigueo en la sangre por debajo de la piel.

Gabrielle se trasladó a unas rocas y se acomodó para esperar.

El hormigueo cesó de repente y casi al instante apareció Afrodita.

—Hola, preciosidad. Sube. —Cogió a Gabrielle de la mano y la puso en pie—. He intentado ponerme en contacto contigo, sabes, pero como que no se nos ocurrió una forma de impedir que vinieras si pasaba algo superfuerte. Ares estaba aquí. Últimamente ha estado superocupado. Guerras en Turquía. Disturbios civiles por todas partes. Una guerra en... cómo era... ah, sí, los Estados Unidos, y una revolución megadesagradable en Francia. Es la primera vez que se pasa por aquí desde hace como siglos, o sea.

Gabrielle asintió.

—No pasa nada, Dita. Me tendría que haber dado cuenta de que había un problema al ver que no contestabas. Es que... te prometí que vendría a despedirme.

—¿Te marchas? ¿Has sentido a Xena, o sea, o...?

Gabrielle negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero me apetece cambiar de aires. —Hizo una pausa—. Es una intuición, pero creo que se acerca el momento.

Dita le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Gabrielle y la llevó hacia sus habitaciones.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, nena, creo que tu intuición ha dado en el clavo.

—¿Pero tú tampoco la has visto aún?

—No, pero estoy segura totalmente de que sólo es cuestión de tiempo... y la verdad, no mucho. Claro que en estos días todo es bastante relativo para ti.

—Eso es cierto —reconoció Gabrielle, dejándose caer en una tumbona—. Ha sido entretenido y he conocido a algunos personajes interesantísimos...

—¿Pero...? —preguntó Dita, ofreciéndole una bebida a Gabrielle y recostándose en su propia tumbona.

—Pero quiero que acabe. Si hubiera dependido de mí, no habría ocurrido nunca.

—¿El qué? —Afrodita se achicó bajo la mirada que le dirigió Gabrielle—. Bueno, o sea —se encogió de hombros—, no sabía si te referías a lo de ser bacante o a lo de Xena.

Gabrielle se paró a pensarlo.

—Pues sabes, lo de ser bacante nunca me lo planteé cuando Xena estaba viva. Me lo tuviste que decir tú, ¿te acuerdas? Creo que la vida eterna no estaría mal, incluso como bacante, mientras tuviera a Xena para compartirla. —Dudó y añadió—: Y a ti también, por supuesto. Creo que no habría podido hacerlo sin ti, Dita.

—Sí que habrías podido, pero me alegro mogollón de que no tuvieras que hacerlo.

Gabrielle sonrió y abrió los brazos. Afrodita se pasó de su tumbona a la de Gabrielle y aceptó su abrazo con placer.

—¡Cuánto te voy a echar de menos! —susurró Gabrielle mientras la abrazaba.

—Y yo a ti, preciosidad. Pero estaré pendiente, y todavía puedes hablar conmigo todas las noches, o sea. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hasta te doy una sorpresa y te contesto —dijo con una risa temblorosa.

—Me lo tomo como una promesa, Dita.

—Bien —dijo la diosa—. Hazlo. Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar?

—No mucho. Quiero ponerme en marcha cuanto antes. —Gabrielle miró a Dita de reojo—. Ya sabes lo que opino del viaje por mar.

—¿El anillo te funciona bien? Ya no te supermareas, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle aferró las manos de Dita, que toqueteaban el anillo en busca de defectos.

—El anillo está bien, Dita. Es que no me va mucho eso de pasarme "semanas en alta mar".

—Ah... ya lo pillo. No me extraña... Yo misma estoy muy enganchada al método de aparecer sin más en un sitio.

Gabrielle la miró con sorna.

—Dita, estoy segura de que _todos_ preferiríamos el método de aparecer sin más en un sitio si nos fuera posible. Por desgracia, que yo sepa, nunca he tenido esa posibilidad, así que tengo que hacer las cosas a la antigua.

Dita acarició el pelo de Gabrielle y terminó sujetándole delicadamente la barbilla.

—Ahora escucha bien a la vieja Dita, ¿de acuerdo?

Gabrielle asintió, preguntándose por qué se había puesto tan seria la conversación de repente.

—Cuídate bien, sobre todo ahora, ¿vale? —Dita suspiró y se apartó de Gabrielle, fue a la ventana y miró hacia fuera sin ver—. No sé qué está tramando Ares, pero no está en su ser desde... bueno, ya sabes. Y ha estado trabajando como una bestia, provocando guerras por todas partes para acumular todo el poder que le sea posible. No lo ha dicho, pero creo que está... —Afrodita sacudió la cabeza.

Gabrielle se acercó, se detuvo detrás de la diosa y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué es lo que crees? —Empujó delicadamente el hombro de Dita, instándola a volverse—. ¿Crees que sabe lo que le pasó a Xena? ¿Crees que la está buscando? —La voz de Gabrielle era un susurro áspero.

Dita negó con la rubia cabeza.

—No... no lo creo. Creo... creo que está buscando a alguien que la sustituya. O al equivalente a ella más fiel que pueda encontrar. Por eso es doblemente importante que tengas cuidado. Tú tienes el mismo fuego, la misma fuerza guerrera que tenía Xena... que tiene... que tendrá... —Agitó la mano—. Lo que sea. Tú la usas de otra forma, la canalizas distinto, pero la fuerza es la misma, y eso es lo que él necesita. Es lo que quiere.

—Y si me encuentra...

—Si te encuentra, no le costará darse cuenta de que probablemente Xena también es inmortal.

—Y destruiría el mundo para dar con ella.

—Sí.

—Bueno, llamaré la atención lo menos posible. Lo que quiero es encontrarla y volver a casa. Creo que me he ganado un descanso.

Afrodita sonrió con tristeza.

—Deja que sea ella quien te encuentre y te traiga a casa. Yo me encargaré de que descanses.

Gabrielle se echó hacia delante y le dio un beso ligero a Dita en la mejilla.

—Siempre has sido una buena amiga, Afrodita. Me siento orgullosa de poder decir que te conozco.

Dita la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonrió.

—Ésa es una de las cosas más superbonitas que me has dicho nunca, chatunga. Lo que intentas es que se me arrugue la cara totalmente, ¿a que sí? —Se secó los ojos algo cohibida—. Fíjate. Voy a tirarme días intentando librarme de la nariz y los ojos rojos.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Todavía los dejas a todos patidifusos, Dita.

Afrodita se echó a reír al tiempo que se secaba los ojos de nuevo.

—Qué labia tienes, Gab. No me extraña que se te dé tan bien el rollo de bardo.

—Bueno, por eso y porque tengo _mucha_ práctica. Bueno —cambió de tema rápidamente—, ¿podemos pasar otra noche charlando antes de que me vaya?

—Uuuh, qué idea tan total —chilló Dita, que chasqueó los dedos y las depositó a las dos en una enorme bañera caliente, con burbujas rosas incluidas y chocolate caliente con nubes.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más echo de menos... aparte de lo evidente, quiero decir? —preguntó Gabrielle mientras se bebía el chocolate. Dita negó con la cabeza mientras se tragaba su propio cacao.

—Echo de menos la ropa cómoda. Era estupendo cuando podía llevar mi ropa de amazona.

—Aaah, o ese conjuntito de terciopelo tan chachi que tenías. ¡Tarara-tararaaaa! —dijo Dita, mirando a Gabrielle al tiempo que meneaba las cejas.

Gabrielle notó el rubor que le subía por la cara y se frotó la nuca. Carraspeó.

—Me refiero, ¿has visto los trajes tan ridículos que llevan las mujeres hoy en día?

—Ah, sí. Son horrendos. —Dita se echó a reír—. He notado que tú te los pones lo menos posible.

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—Sí. Lo suficiente para presentarme y establecerme. Luego vuelvo a los pantalones.

—Ya lo he visto. Al loro con las vibras de envidia que he captado de las mujeres que los han visto.

—¿En serio? Me pregunto cuánto tiempo falta para que la ropa cómoda vuelva a ponerse de moda.

Gabrielle se marchó a la mañana siguiente y nunca supo lo cerca que había estado de ser descubierta.

* * *

—Hola, hermanita —dijo Ares al entrar en sus aposentos. Con el paso de los siglos y la disminución de sus poderes, los olímpicos habían aprendido a respetar la necesidad de espacio de los demás y no aparecían sin previo aviso en las habitaciones de otros. Dita estaba convencida de que eso tenía menos que ver con el respeto y más con el hecho de que nadie quería malgastar energía cuando podían caminar, sobre todo porque nadie tenía fuerzas para una pelea, salvo Ares y ella, que, por otro lado, estaban demasiado ocupados.

Lo miró y se quitó las gafas, cambiando como de pasada la pantalla de su red divina mundial. Gabrielle acababa de salir por el portal del Olimpo y había estado siguiendo sus pasos.

—¿Qué pasa, hermano? —dijo alegremente, advirtiendo su expresión distraída—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Mmm? Sí, sí. Déjà vu —dijo Ares, descartando el hormigueo que acababa de sentir—. Me he pasado a despedirme. Voy a estar fuera durante un tiempo.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde vas ahora?

—A un par de sitios. Tengo que alimentar esos fuegos de la guerra, ya sabes.

—No, gracias, y tampoco quiero saberlo para nada —contestó Dita a la ligera, aunque sus instintos le decían que esto podía ser una mala noticia—. ¿Te vas a materializar de un sitio a otro?

—Qué va, tengo que pasar un tiempo viajando de forma convencional... ya sabes, para ahorrar fuerzas para lo importante.

Ella abrió los brazos y se abrazaron un momento. A pesar de todos sus choques, sentían un profundo y auténtico cariño el uno por el otro.

—Pues ten cuidado ahí fuera. Aunque hay días en que el mundo es un sitio supermolón.

—Lo sé. Te daré noticias. ¿Tú harás lo mismo?

—Cuenta con ello, hermano.

—Puedes llamarme si me necesitas.

—Ídem, hermanito... lo mismo digo.

Ares no supo qué responder, de modo que le dio un beso a Dita en la mejilla y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Afrodita se quedó mirándolo y luego contempló el umbral vacío largos instantes una vez desapareció por él. Entonces volvió a concentrarse en la red divina, con la que siguió atentamente los pasos de Gabrielle mientras se ocupaba de sus muchas otras tareas.

* * *

—Y así llegamos al presente, Xena —se dijo Gabrielle por lo bajo al cerrar el diario—. No es que me puedas oír —dijo, acariciando distraída la tapa—, pero me apetecía compartirlo.

Paseó la mirada por la cubierta y vislumbró apenas una silueta oscura en el horizonte.

—Estoy deseando volver a pisar tierra firme. Ojalá Leo hubiera logrado construir esa máquina voladora. Creo que el problema de la altura me habría resultado más fácil de soportar que todas estas semanas en el mar. —Se rió por dentro y se encogió de hombros—. Espero no tardar en encontrarte, Xena.

Volvió a contemplar el horizonte mientras el viento agitaba mechones sueltos de su pelo rubio alrededor de su cara.

Xena clavó los ojos en el horizonte mientras la brisa marina le acariciaba la cara. El pueblo estaba detrás de ella y aquí podía concentrarse en el calor que sentía en el alma y que era Gabrielle para ella.

—Espero no tardar en encontrarte, Gabrielle —susurró al viento, y dejó vagar sus pensamientos. Tenía historias interesantes que contarle a la bardo, pero más que eso, Xena echaba de menos a Gabrielle con una intensidad que le hería el alma. Le recordaba mucho a las semanas que había pasado sin la presencia de la bardo en su vida después de que Gabrielle se lanzara al abismo con Esperanza.

Sólo que esto era peor. Esto duraba ya años, y sabía que para Gabrielle había sido una eternidad de soledad. Xena bajó los ojos para mirar al zorro y a la pantera que se habían reunido con ella en la colina que daba al océano.

—Voy a tener que pensar en algo absolutamente increíble que hacer por ella cuando por fin la encuentre. —Se echó a reír al ver la mirada que le dirigía la pantera—. Lo sé. Pero lo voy a intentar igual.

Xena se miró a sí misma. El tiempo que llevaba en California había cambiado algunas cosas: le había dado otra pieza de su rompecabezas, había traído viejos conocidos a su vida y... Se miró de nuevo. Hasta le había dado ropa mejor. Le gustaba bastante su nuevo atuendo, aunque todavía echaba de menos la libertad de su antiguo traje de cuero.

Dejó que su mente repasara los últimos años.

* * *

Hacía frío en enero, pero Sutter quería construir un aserradero y Xena se alegró de salir de los confines del apestoso pueblo ganadero. De modo que llevaba los últimos dos meses alojada a unos ochenta kilómetros del asentamiento trabajando en la construcción de un nuevo aserradero.

No estaba mal. La paga estaba bien, la comida era decente y era un placer estar al aire libre y usar músculos acostumbrados a un ejercicio distinto. Además, aquí fuera era mucho más fácil alimentarse sin ser detectada.

Distraída, se preguntó qué habría sido de su espada y su chakram, segura de que Gabrielle habría cuidado bien de ellos. Sintió una punzada de preocupación al pensar que la bardo no los llevara consigo y que tuvieran que regresar a Grecia para recuperarlos. Por un lado, era una esperanza que tenía: así tendría tiempo de estar a solas con Gabrielle, cosa que necesitaba muchísimo. Por otro lado, sólo quería volver al hogar y la época que conocía y comprendía. Entonces, Gabrielle y ella podrían irse de vacaciones juntas... tal vez podrían visitar esta tierra. Le gustaría verla antes de que estuviera tan poblada.

Xena se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor duda de que Gabrielle la perdonaría. Pero sí que se preguntaba qué tipo de precio tendría que pagar. No es que Gabrielle fuera vengativa, pero conociendo a la bardo tan bien como la conocía, iba a estar frustrada como poco. Y esa frustración seguro que adoptaba muchas formas antes de agotarse.

Xena sabía que también era muy posible que Gabrielle estuviera muy enfadada, y casi esperaba que lo estuviera. Era más probable que Gabrielle la perdonara más deprisa si estaba enfadada. Su enfado sería como una llamarada ardiente y rápida y luego desaparecería. Si sólo estaba dolida o apenada, podría pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Xena saliera de la perrera. Xena no quería estar en la perrera. Ahí hacía frío.

Xena reconoció que tampoco tenía la menor duda de que se iban a encontrar. Estaban tardando más de lo que esperaba, pero ahora estaba segura hasta lo más profundo de su alma de que iba a ocurrir.

Sonrió y terminó de vestirse, envolviéndose las palmas de las manos cuidadosamente con unas tiras de cuero antes de ponerse los guantes. Luego salió, dispuesta a trabajar un día más en la construcción del aserradero.

* * *

No supo por qué le llamó la atención, pero Xena reconoció la piedra más o menos reluciente como lo que era en cuanto la cogió. Se quedó mirando pensativa la pepita de oro y luego se la metió en el bolsillo de los pantalones y siguió trabajando.

Pocos minutos después encontró otra y luego otra. Al final del día, tenía los bolsillos repletos de pepitas de oro.

Al día siguiente, salieron de nuevo y esta vez Xena vio que no era la única que se había fijado en la reluciente sorpresa que parecía albergar la orilla del río. Pero el jefe, Marshall, parecía decidido no sólo a tenerlos a todos ocupados terminando el aserradero, sino también a mantener lo del oro en estricto secreto. Xena se preguntó cuánto duraría.

No tuvo que preguntárselo mucho tiempo.

* * *

Casi de la noche a la mañana, surgió otro pueblo de casuchas y la gente empezó a llegar a riadas, contagiada de la "fiebre del oro". Si a Xena el pueblo original de Sutter le había parecido horrible, éste lo superaba por mil. El gentío, el hedor, el ruido y el crimen estuvieron a punto de hacerla huir, pero se quedó, aferrada tenazmente a la creencia de que su respuesta se encontraba en algún lugar de la zona.

Por necesidad, Xena acabó haciendo el papel de alguacil, y lo hacía muy bien. Era increíble lo universal que resultaba el pellizco al ocuparse de los malos. Tampoco era sorprendente, pues era más o menos lo mismo que había hecho en los años que se dedicaba a viajar a lo largo y ancho de Grecia con Gabrielle.

No fue algo que planeara. Más bien, fue algo en lo que se vio metida sin querer, e hizo tan buen trabajo que el oficial federal de justicia la nombró su ayudante, pues la había visto en acción y sabía que era capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea.

Cuando llevaba varios meses con este trabajo, por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando.

* * *

Era el momento más oscuro de la noche y Xena había salido sola. Tenía que volver a alimentarse, cosa que había notado que le ocurría con mucha más frecuencia a causa de la llegada masiva de humanidad y las tensiones que eso provocaba en su vida.

Tuvo que alejarse bastante del pueblo para encontrar algo de fauna, pero por fin dio con un rastro que pudo seguir y que la llevó al cubil de unos osos. _Vale, un poco más salvaje de lo que preferiría._ Xena se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos en jarras, limitándose a respirar y escuchar. Entonces captó un olor que reconoció y lo siguió lo más rápida y silenciosamente que pudo. El conejo no tardó en morir entre sus manos cuando lo desangró.

Más que nada, sintió la segunda presencia, y sus sentidos hiperalertados le permitieron localizar al intruso casi de inmediato. Xena dejó el conejo ya desangrado en el suelo y volvió los ojos amarillos hacia el punto donde se encontraba su indeseado visitante inmóvil, mirándola.

—Hola, Xena.

La voz era grave y profunda y Xena ladeó la cabeza al reconocerla. Cerró los ojos, obligando al ardor a desaparecer. Se estremeció un poco y abrió los ojos, ahora de un azul brillante, posándolos en un punto de la oscuridad que por fin se adelantó para revelar su identidad.

—Hola, Xena. Cuánto tiempo.

—Una vida —dijo ella, todavía inmóvil.

Cecrops se acercó más a ella con los brazos extendidos como saludo.

—Más bien una eternidad. —Sonrió cuando ella le estrechó la mano—. No me esperaba verte aquí.

—Es una historia muy larga.

La sonrisa de Cecrops se tornó irónica al oírla.

—Tengo todo el tiempo que necesites para contármela y, seguramente, yo también puedo rellenar algunos huecos. Ven. Vamos a sentarnos y a intercambiar historias. Tengo la sensación de que podría ir para largo.

Esperó a que se sentara con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y entonces él mismo se sentó delante de ella en la misma postura. Cruzó las manos, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla en las manos. Xena tenía las manos recogidas sin fuerza en el regazo, sin saber por dónde empezar su historia. De modo que aguardó, con la esperanza de que Cecrops hablara primero.

—He recorrido un camino muy largo para llegar hasta aquí —dijo el hombre en voz baja y pensativa—. He visto el mundo, en realidad ya le he dado la vuelta un par de veces. He visitado lugares interesantes y he participado en mucha de su historia. He conocido a gente fascinante y también a muchas mujeres bellas por el camino. —Cecrops sonrió a Xena con aire chulesco.

—¿Amarlas y dejarlas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es una de las ventajas de la inmortalidad. Sé que la relación no tiene futuro, así que no lo doy todo en cada una de ellas.

—¿Eso no es como engañar?

—En realidad no. Vamos, Xena. Llevo vivo y _solo_ más de dos mil años, y la única inmortal que me he encontrado me rechazó directamente con tal de permanecer fiel a alguien que la había condenado a una vida de soledad. No me parece que tengas derecho a criticarme por echar una cana al aire de vez en cuando.

Ni la vio moverse, y sólo un dolor abrasador en la mandíbula le dio una idea de su furia. La apartó de un empujón.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Xena? —dijo entre dientes, intentando no mover demasiado la mandíbula. Se levantó y se irguió cuan alto era. Ella se levantó también y se encaró con él, clavándole el dedo en el pecho para enfatizar lo que decía.

—¿Gabrielle? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres?

—Alguien que lleva _muchísimo_ tiempo solo y que podía comprender también su soledad. Es una bella mujer, Xena, y la dejaste sola. No te debía fidelidad. La dejaste libre para cualquiera.

Xena abrió y cerró los puños mientras luchaba para no aplicar el pellizco a un hombre que en otro tiempo había considerado su amigo. Perdió la batalla con su autocontrol.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —Lanzó un puñetazo que lo alcanzó en la nariz, salpicándolos a los dos de sangre caliente. Aunque estaba saciada por haberse alimentado ya, notó que le crecían los colmillos por el olor y la rabia que ahora corría por sus venas.

Xena gruñó y se lanzó y, por primera vez, Cecrops levantó una mano para defenderse. Pensó que tenía muchas posibilidades de matarlo de verdad si le chupaba la sangre del cuerpo, y por cansado que estuviera a veces de vivir, no tenía ningún deseo de morir a manos de Xena de esta forma.

La agarró y le dio la vuelta, sujetándola contra su pecho.

—Xena, me rechazó. Es totalmente capaz de cuidar de sí misma y, que yo sepa, ha permanecido fiel a ti y a lo que teníais juntas.

La rabia murió tan deprisa como había prendido y Xena se derrumbó en brazos de Cecrops. Éste apartó un brazo y se secó con cuidado la sangre de la nariz al tiempo que sorbía. Se agarró la mandíbula e hizo una mueca de dolor al oír el roce de los huesos.

—Bueno, otra de las ventajas de la inmortalidad es la capacidad para curarse rápido —dijo riendo un poco, y soltó el brazo con que la sujetaba—. Ven. Conozco un sitio donde conseguir una buena copa y una comida caliente. Vamos a contarnos historias. Y te hablaré de Gabrielle.

Xena se quedó quieta, limitándose a respirar, controlando las emociones que estaban más a flor de piel de lo que quería. Al cabo de un momento, respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

La Cantina del Valle de Hierba no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto Xena en su vida. No había estado en este pueblo más que para recoger a algún que otro alborotador y nunca se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para visitarlo. El lugar tenía algo que le daba grima.

De modo que entró con los instintos de guerrera erizados, la carne de gallina y el pelo de la nuca de punta.

El interior era... vulgar fue la primera palabra que se le ocurrió. El mobiliario era algo que se habría encontrado en un palacio: terciopelo, espejos dorados, cortinas de cretona. Xena vio incluso lo que parecía ser una alfombra persa en el suelo. Y aunque estaba amaneciendo, los candelabros de las paredes estaban encendidos para que el escenario se viera bien en toda la cantina.

Xena miró a Cecrops, con evidente expresión de desdén. Él se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—La comida es buena.

—Más le vale —murmuró ella—. Detesto esta clase de sitios.

—¿Xena? ¿Quieres decir que nunca...?

—No, la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y cuando Gabrielle entró en mi vida, no lo habría hecho en cualquier caso.

Cecrops meneó la cabeza con cuidado.

—Estáis las dos coladitas perdidas, que lo sepas. —Puso la mano sobre la de ella y la dejó ahí, incluso cuando notó que se ponía tensa al tocarla—. Se ha convertido en una mujer muy bella.

—Siempre lo fue —contestó Xena en voz baja, y en ese momento una camarera se acercó a su mesa.

—Dos especiales y una cafetera —dijo Cecrops con una mueca. Maggie era de sus preferidas y habían estado juntos muchas veces desde la llegada de él al pueblecito. Se fijó preocupada en su cara magullada y rota y luego asintió y le guiñó un ojo. Xena era una persona respetada en el territorio, y Cecrops le había contado a Maggie que él y Xena eran viejos amigos. De hecho, había salido varias veces para buscarla, pues quería que su primer encuentro fuera en privado. Maggie se alegraba de que por fin lo hubiera conseguido, pues tenía la esperanza de que eso pusiera fin a sus andanzas nocturnas, aunque se preguntó qué había causado tantos daños al hermoso rostro de Cecrops.

—Cuéntame —ordenó Xena con suave ferocidad.

—Han pasado unos siglos, pero me la encontré y estuvimos viajando juntos un tiempo.

Silencio durante unos minutos mientras Xena pensaba en lo que acababa de decir. Entonces Maggie regresó con sus platos y el café y luego volvió con una toalla húmeda para la cara de Cecrops. Éste le acarició la mejilla y le dio las gracias y luego se puso a comer con cuidado.

Xena se dedicó a jugar con la comida que tenía en el plato.

—¿Cómo estaba? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.

—Sola. Aunque hacía amigos por todas partes y contaba con el favor de por lo menos dos diosas, que yo sepa.

—¿Afrodita?

—Sí, y Ch'uang-Mu... la diosa china del dormitorio.

—¿Estuvo en China?

—Entonces sí... pero ya había viajado por gran parte del mundo. Era una de las cosas de las que nos gustaba hablar... nuestras experiencias en distintos lugares. —Hizo una pausa y masticó la comida, señalando su plato—. Deberías comer. Aunque sólo sea por guardar las apariencias.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en él con abrasadora intensidad.

—Claro, que tal vez no. —Se encogió de hombros—. La inmortalidad la pilló por sorpresa... y también el motivo. ¿Y a ti? —preguntó con una franqueza inesperada.

Xena se lo pensó un poco y luego hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No exactamente. Era... —Se encogió de hombros—. No era una cosa en la que pensara mucho. —Hizo una seña a la camarera y esperó a que Maggie trajera la botella y dos vasos a la mesa antes de seguir hablando—. Pero... era consciente de las... posibilidades. —Abrió la botella y sirvió dos tragos, se bebió uno de golpe y rellenó el vaso para bebérselo despacio.

—¿Te molesta? —indagó él, consciente de que se la estaba jugando, pero pensando que ya no corría peligro de que lo fuera a matar.

—No, si eso significa que puedo volver a estar con Gabrielle —dijo sin dudar, y la expresión de sus ojos lo obligó a tragarse cualquier otra pregunta que tuviera sobre ese tema.

Cecrops apartó el plato que casi había terminado. Abrió la boca para cambiar de tema y en ese momento lo interrumpió un grito estridente. Xena y él levantaron la mirada y vieron a una mujer de pelo y ojos oscuros que bajaba las escaleras majestuosamente. Hacia la mitad, se detuvo y se inclinó hacia delante, contoneándose ligeramente.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¡Ha llegado el terremoto!

La mayoría de la gente se puso a aplaudir y gritar, y hasta Cecrops sonrió todo lo que pudo con la cara rota. Xena se quedó petrificada.

—¿Calisto? —murmuró, poniéndose en pie. Para entonces, la mujer había llegado al pie de las escaleras y se pavoneó a través de la gente hasta detenerse delante de Xena. No había el menor indicio de reconocimiento en los ojos marrones que la miraban, pero Xena sabía quién era la mujer, aunque ahora usara otro nombre. Eran los mismos ojos que había visto hacía una vida en Grecia. Los mismos ojos que la miraban acusadoramente cada vez que se encontraban con los suyos. Había algunas cosas... algunas almas... que una vez vistas, jamás se olvidaban, fuera cual fuese el aspecto que adoptaran.

Los ojos oscuros recorrieron su cuerpo hasta que a Xena le entraron ganas de darse un baño. Se limitó a devolverle la mirada con cara de desprecio.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero mira que eres grande, querida. Soy Lola Montez, propietaria de este elegante establecimiento. Todos mis amigos me llaman Lola. Y tú quieres ser mi amiga, ¿a que sí? —Esperó una respuesta y se encontró con un silencio. La rabia ardió con fuerza en los ojos marrones por la ofensa, pero se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia—. Tú te lo pierdes.

Entonces soltó un grito y subió al escenario, preparada para representar su espectáculo de todas las noches para los hombres solitarios que acudían a verla bailar.

Xena dejó unas monedas en la mesa para pagar su cuenta y se dirigió a la puerta de la cantina. A Cecrops no le había pasado desapercibida la interacción de Lola y ella y la siguió en cuanto pagó su propia cuenta. Miró a Maggie, quien asintió comprensiva, y salió por la puerta al frío de la noche.

—¿Xena? —la llamó—. Oye, Xena... espera —le dijo a la figura que se alejaba rápidamente. Se dobló hacia delante, un poco mareado por la falta de aire a causa de la nariz, que se le iba curando poco a poco—. Apiádate de un viejo, Xena. Ya no me muevo como antes.

Xena se volvió despacio.

—No sé. Me parece que no lo haces mal.

Cecrops recuperó el aliento y se irguió poco a poco.

—¿Me quieres decir qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

—Pues no —replicó Xena secamente. Tenía las emociones en carne viva y ganas de pelear. Él alzó las manos con gesto de súplica.

—Está bien. Está bien. Vente a mi casa y me cuentas en qué has estado metida y qué haces aquí en California.

Lo miró fijamente. Cecrops nunca le había parecido estúpido, aunque los siglos de inmortalidad lo habían hecho un poco más descuidado con las cosas. A pesar de eso, no parecía un suicida del todo, con independencia de lo que había hecho antes, y ella le había prometido contarle su historia.

Por fin asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera en camino.

* * *

Cecrops tenía realmente una casa bastante acogedora en una de las calles más tranquilas del pueblo. No era gran cosa por fuera, pero en el interior había tres habitaciones pequeñas, y le hizo un gesto a Xena para que se sentara en una silla delante de la chimenea y él mismo se acomodó en la otra después de atizar las brasas para avivar el fuego.

—Bueno, tengo dos preguntas que hacerte —dijo en voz baja. Ella asintió y esperó a que continuara—. La primera, ¿por qué estás aquí sin Gabrielle?

Lo miró de soslayo, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Conocía la historia de su separación... ¿por qué tenía que repetirla de nuevo? Cecrops alzó una mano para detener la contestación que se estaba formando en sus ojos y sus labios.

—Deja que lo diga de otra forma... Sé _cómo_ os separasteis. ¿La estás buscando o...?

Xena negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente. Sé que está viva... la he sentido. Pero no sé dónde está. Estoy... el ritual que me trajo aquí puede devolverme a casa, a Gabrielle, antes de que empezara esto. Pero antes tengo que encontrar todos los tótems. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas que se usaron en el ritual que me trajo aquí.

Cecrops asintió despacio con la oscura cabeza.

—Es lógico, supongo. ¿Pero por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora?

—El pergamino donde viene el ritual ofrece una lista de objetos, cada uno de los cuales representa una característica distinta de un guerrero y dónde se encontraban originalmente. Keto dijo que el mal uso del ritual esparció los tótems a los cuatro vientos y que tendría que viajar al lugar original para encontrar cada uno.

Cecrops asintió, indicando que lo entendía relativamente. Los detalles no eran necesarios todavía.

—¿Y?

—Pues que estoy aquí buscando el siguiente objeto de mi lista. Sólo que...

—¿Sólo que qué?

—Que he explorado cada centímetro cuadrado de tierra y agua en un radio de doscientos kilómetros a la redonda en busca de este objeto. —Se le hundieron los hombros—. No sé dónde seguir buscando.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Es un... —Se levantó de la silla y se quedó de pie de espaldas a la chimenea—. Un anzuelo de hueso. Como así de grande. —Indicó con los dedos un tamaño de unos ocho centímetros—. Por la descripción, me recuerda mucho a una cosa que se ponían las amazonas como adorno. —Se volvió para mirar las llamas—. Pero aquí no hay amazonas.

Cecrops se llevó la mano al cuello y se quitó el pañuelo. Luego se quitó un cordel de cuero por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Te refieres a algo como esto? —preguntó suavemente.

Xena se giró de golpe y apretó la mandíbula para evitar que se le desencajara de pura sorpresa. De los dedos de Cecrops colgaba justo lo que acababa de describirle: aquello que llevaba buscando desde hacía más meses de los que quería recordar en este momento.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Dónde...? —Xena alzó las manos algo temblorosas para tocarlo, y cerró los puños con fuerza para detener el movimiento. Dudó y Cecrops se lo tendió.

—Las amazonas están en las colonias británicas que ahora se conocen como Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Gabrielle las trasladó al continente australiano hace más de mil quinientos años. Y hace unos quinientos años, varias de ellas emigraron a Nueva Zelanda.

—¿Y tú esto lo sabes por...?

—Gabrielle me contó la historia justo antes de que se fuera de China. Acabé viajando por esa zona y pasé un tiempo allí. Cuando llegué a Nueva Zelanda, me regalaron ese collar. Ahora creo que sé por qué. —Cerró sus manos más grandes sobre las de Xena—. Quédatelo. Estaba destinado a ti. Yo sólo lo he custodiado.

Ella sonrió: la primera sonrisa auténtica que veía en su rostro desde que llegaron a tierra en Grecia tantos siglos antes. Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Deberías hacer eso más a menudo. —Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja y él levantó las manos dándose por vencido—. O no —continuó riendo—. Ahora tengo una pregunta más que hacerte.

—Está bien —dijo ella despacio, al tiempo que se ponía el collar pasándoselo por la cabeza y se lo metía por dentro de la camisa.

—Esos pantalones son geniales. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un par?

Ella se miró los pantalones de tela de dril y sonrió.

—Estos me los he hecho yo misma.

—¿Sabes coser?

—Sé hacer muchas cosas —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—, y estaba harta de esos pantalones de tela fina que se gastaban tan deprisa. Mi amigo Levi me consiguió la tela de Francia, creo que dijo.

Cecrops alargó una mano, luego se detuvo y la miró directamente.

—¿Puedo?

Ella asintió y él tocó la tela un momento.

—Son fantásticos. ¿Son cómodos?

—Pues sí.

—¿Crees que me podrías presentar a tu amigo Levi? No sé coser, pero me encantaría tener unos pantalones así.

—Sí. Ven al pueblo y te lo presento. Es simpático.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo os conocisteis?

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Algunos hombres no están hechos para la bebida. Él es uno de ellos.

—Se metió en un lío, ¿eh?

—Ya lo creo —dijo Xena, riéndose un poco al recordarlo—. Cuando se le pasó la cogorza, hablamos un poco y descubrí que era sastre. Para darme las gracias, me consiguió una tela con la que podría estar casi tan cómoda como lo estaba con el cuero. Aunque creo que se ofendió un poco al principio porque los pantalones me los hice yo misma.

—¿Se le pasó? —preguntó Cecrops riendo.

—Se le pasó. Y entonces me preguntó si podía copiarme el diseño para hacerlos y venderlos. Cree que puede hacer fortuna vendiendo pantalones de dril.

—¿Se lo vas a permitir?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Él me ha ayudado... si Levi Strauss quiere hacerse rico vendiendo pantalones de dril, por mí que le aproveche.

Cecrops se echó a reír con ganas.

—Cosas más raras han pasado, amiga mía. Créeme... las he visto. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Y ahora dónde vas?

Xena meneó la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Llevo tanto tiempo aquí buscando...

—¿Que te has acostumbrado?

—Sí, algo así.

—Supongo que no puedo convencerte para que te quedes por aquí, ¿verdad?

—No. Tengo que seguir adelante. He... tengo la sensación de que no he hecho nada más que perder el tiempo y todavía tengo que encontrar la daga de Helios antes de ponerme a buscar en serio a Gabrielle. Quiero... quiero tenerlo todo preparado cuando la encuentre, para que podamos volver a casa juntas.

Cecrops carraspeó.

—¿Y si ella no quiere volver para revivir los dos últimos milenios?

Xena se miró las manos, entrelazándolas con fuerza al reconocer que había una posibilidad muy real de que eso ocurriera.

—Entonces supongo que buscaremos una forma de salir adelante aquí.

—Ella decide, ¿no?

Xena asintió.

—Sí. Se lo merece.

Cecrops se levantó de la silla y le ofreció la mano.

—Te deseo mucha suerte, amiga mía. Y si decidís quedaros, venid a verme. Este sitio me gusta.

Xena asintió de nuevo.

—Lo haremos. —Le señaló la cara—. Oye, yo... mm... —Pero él alzó la mano para detenerla.

—Sin disculpas, Xena. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, habría sido mucho peor. Te envidio, ¿sabes? Y te deseo mucho éxito en tu viaje.

Ella aceptó su mano y se la estrechó y luego salió por la puerta, preparada para emprender la siguiente etapa de su viaje a casa.


	20. Capítulo 19

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

Los primeros pasos de Gabrielle al emprender su viaje por el Nuevo Mundo la hundieron en el fango hasta los tobillos. La lluvia constante había creado un inmenso cenagal en las calles y Gabrielle se acordó melancólica de las faldas cortas y las botas de caña alta que en otro tiempo podía llevar con tanta libertad.

Volvió a mirarse las faldas empapadas y meneó la cabeza. Iba a tener que establecerse pronto como una rica excéntrica, para poder volver a la comodidad de sus pantalones de seda. No había tardado en averiguar que la gente disculpaba lo que veía como un comportamiento extraño si una tenía dinero y educación suficientes para ser considerada una excéntrica. Y tras casi dos milenios de vida, Gabrielle poseía ambas cosas a espuertas.

El capitán del barco la llevó al hotel más elegante disponible en esa época y lugar. Le sería fácil establecerse aquí, ya que organizaba muchos saraos y bailes a los que acudía la flor y nata de la sociedad del momento.

De hecho, Gabrielle empezó a conocer gente nada más llegar y no tardó en ser aceptada dentro de sus círculos sociales.

No mucho después de su llegada, Gabrielle se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad a quien no le pareció adecuado que caminara sola por las calles al anochecer y decidió acompañarla de vuelta a su hotel. Ella se mordió la lengua para no reaccionar ante lo anticuado de su actitud y le permitió acompañarla una vez se hubo presentado.

Todo el mundo conocía a Davy Crockett, y Gabrielle hasta había tenido el placer de conocer a su esposa varios días antes. Cuando el señor Crockett se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, su conversación se hizo mucho más animada.

—Señorita Gabrielle, mi esposa, Elizabeth, no ha hablado de otra cosa desde que la conoció el otro día. ¿Tal vez nos haría el honor de alojarse como invitada en nuestra casa?

—Señor Crockett, apenas me conocen. ¿Por qué querrían invitarme a su casa? —Hasta ahora, siempre que surgía esta pregunta, la respuesta colocaba a Gabrielle en el papel de maestra o bardo. De modo que se quedó algo sorprendida por su sinceridad.

—Nos gustaría que viniera como amiga. —Hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Voy a partir hacia el territorio de Texas dentro de poco para unirme a una legión de hombres y ayudar a luchar por la independencia. Me gustaría saber que Elizabeth tiene a alguien que cuide de ella mientras yo estoy fuera.

—¿Pero por qué yo?

Habían llegado a la recepción del elegante hotel y se detuvieron para terminar la conversación.

—Señorita Gabrielle, hace mucho tiempo que aprendí a juzgar acertadamente la naturaleza humana. Créame cuando le digo que Elizabeth y usted serían muy buenas amigas. —Le cogió la mano—. Por favor, prométame que lo pensará.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Lo pensaré, señor Crockett. Sería agradable tener un hogar y amigos auténticos durante un tiempo —murmuró a continuación.

Se quedó extrañado por aquello, pero como buen caballero, lo dejó pasar sin comentar nada. Le estrechó la mano y le dio las buenas noches, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

La tarde siguiente, Gabrielle asistió a una recepción al aire libre donde Elizabeth Crockett era una de las mujeres invitadas. Habló deliberadamente con la mujer, al parecer algo mayor que ella, y al cabo de un rato decidió que sería un cambio agradable verse recibida en algún sitio como amiga, sobre todo cuando Elizabeth, vacilante pero entusiasmada, le hizo la invitación en persona.

Los primeros meses fueron interesantes, aunque las actividades sociales tendían a desquiciar a Gabrielle muy deprisa. Conoció a mucha gente y fue calurosamente recibida en sus círculos. Pero Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que la vida de una dama de sociedad no la hacía feliz, sobre todo al ver las condiciones que aquellos que la rodeaban y estaban fuera del círculo social se veían obligados a soportar. Entonces ocurrió algo que lo cambió todo.

* * *

Gabrielle había sido acogida en casa de los Crockett justo antes de las fiestas, y en su fuero interno las costumbres relacionadas con tales fiestas le resultaban más que extrañas. Sobre todo la Navidad: parecía tener menos que ver con el nacimiento de un niño que ni siquiera había nacido en invierno que con el deseo de la gente de hacer una fiesta e intercambiar regalos. Se preguntó por qué no se habían limitado a conservar la celebración del solsticio y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de una cuestión religiosa. Puso los ojos en blanco, se mordió la lengua y participó poco en el jolgorio.

En cambio, tuvo tiempo de sentarse a recordar otras vidas y otras festividades, y Davy se la encontró en el jardín en la noche del solsticio contemplando el cielo.

—¿Señorita Gabrielle, ¿está usted bien? —resonó su voz a través de la oscuridad.

—Sí, señor Cro... Davy. Estoy bien. Recordando cosas. Pero gracias por preguntar.

Él siguió de pie detrás de ella, pues no lo había invitado a sentarse y no quería inmiscuirse. Por fin carraspeó.

—Las fiestas siempre son más difíciles cuando se ha perdido a un ser querido. Me alegro de que haya podido pasarlas con nosotros.

—Gracias por acogerme —dijo ella sin comprometerse—. Es agradable estar entre amigos.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio entre ellos y Gabrielle percibió que Davy tenía algo más que decir, pero se conformó con dejar que lo hiciera a su ritmo. No tardó.

—Usted sabe que me marcho después de las fiestas —afirmó, y esperó a que ella asintiera—. Con su talento para disparar un rifle, me preguntaba, ¿podría pedirle un favor?

Davy había visto a Gabrielle practicando sus artes marciales un día y le había pedido que le enseñara algunos de los movimientos que nunca hasta entonces había visto. A cambio, él le enseñó a manejar un rifle y descubrió, sorprendido, que tenía tan buena puntería como él. Se preguntó dónde habría aprendido, pero ella no le dio ninguna información y él no se atrevió a preguntar.

Ahora se volvió hacia él en la oscuridad, con los ojos extrañamente relucientes a la luz de la luna. Carraspeó.

—Si me sucede algo, y no es que tenga intención de que me suceda —se apresuró a añadir—. Pero si es así, le pido que lleve a Elizabeth de vuelta a Tennessee... con mi familia. Ellos la cuidarán.

Gabrielle asintió y Davy lo tomó como una promesa, y ninguno de los dos supo que se vería obligada a cumplirla poco más de tres meses después.

* * *

Tardaron un par de meses en llegar a Tennessee una vez recibieron la noticia de la muerte de Davy, y Gabrielle tardó un mes más en convencerse de que había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Davy. Pero por fin se despidió de Elizabeth y su familia y decidió explorar un poco, ya que por fin estaba ahí fuera.

Era verano y se alegraba de haber salido de la ciudad atestada de gente y volver a los espacios abiertos. No se parecía a nada de lo que recordaba, ni siquiera a lo que había visto durante su primera visita tantos siglos antes. También era maravilloso verse libre de las restricciones que la sociedad imponía sobre todo a las mujeres, y poder cazar sin preocuparse demasiado por si la pillaban era una bendición de un valor incalculable. Tampoco necesitaba hacerlo muy a menudo, afortunadamente, pero seguía siendo una necesidad de vez en cuando.

Cuando Gabrielle estaba disfrutando de la libertad de recorrer las montañas sola, de repente apareció un hombrecillo ante ella y por instinto fue a coger las armas que llevaba bien ocultas encima. Se detuvo, al caer en la cuenta de su error casi de inmediato, y se fijó mejor en el hombre. Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula al reconocerlo.

—¿Joxer? —susurró.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza y la olla que llevaba por sombrero se le resbaló a un lado, pero levantó la mano para pararla. Se la colocó bien y luego le ofreció la mano.

—Me llamo John Chapman, pero la gente de por aquí me llama Johnny Appleseed. ¿Quieres una manzana?

—De ti no, colega —murmuró Gabrielle—. No sabes el poder que tiene una semilla de manzana.

Él se quedó un poco sorprendido por la respuesta, pero tragó saliva y continuó con valor.

—Oh, pero sí que lo sé. Mi tarea es esparcirlas por todo el país —dijo, sin entender la mirada extraña que le dirigía Gabrielle—. Por favor, toma una. —E intentó ponerle una manzana en las manos.

—No, gracias —contestó ella tajantemente—. Esas cosas sólo las comparto con Xena.

Él parpadeó con fuerza una, dos veces, y alzó las manos.

—Está bien. Si cambias de idea, estoy plantando manzanos por todas partes. Eres libre de coger lo que quieras.

—Gracias —dijo Gabrielle al tiempo que se alejaba de él.

—Oye —la llamó antes de que desapareciera—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llaman Gabrielle.

Él abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo y entonces se encogió de hombros. No se la veía por ninguna parte. Volvió sus pasos hacia el oeste y se alejó... silbando.

* * *

Gabrielle bajó caminando desde el centro del país hasta la costa del sur y añadió ciertos toques personales a la celebración recién creada de Mardi Gras cuando llegó a Nueva Orleans. El libertinaje se debía compartir y esto le recordaba tanto a la bacanal en la que habían participado Xena y ella hacía ya tanto tiempo... cuando las cosas cambiaron para ellas de una manera que tardarían años en comprender.

Fue una experiencia agridulce y la empujó a continuar su búsqueda.

Giró hacia el este y siguió la costa, disfrutando de las playas limpias y relucientes y del agua que tanto le recordaba a una mezcla de sus ojos con los de Xena. Los nativos que se encontraba eran amables y curiosos y se acordó del primer viaje que había hecho por esta tierra siglos antes.

Pero las cosas no tardaron en ponerse cada vez más incómodas. Cuántos actos inhumanos e injustos se perpetraban contra algunas personas sólo por el color de su piel. Gabrielle intentaba ayudar, pero había tanta gente machacada que sólo podía dar un mínimo consuelo y ayuda a los que eran esclavos.

Los dueños de las plantaciones y amos de los esclavos pensaban que estaba un poco tocada por interesarse tanto por la propiedad humana de la que eran dueños, pero su encanto natural hacía que la aceptaran en sus círculos. Pero no consiguió cambiar la forma de pensar de nadie, y a los esclavos, en su mayor parte, no les quedaban ánimo ni fuerzas para rebelarse.

Se acordaba muy bien de la historia que le había contado Xena por fin sobre su propia esclavitud, cuando las Parcas le ofrecieron una elección a Xena y ésta eligió la oscuridad por el bien de Gabrielle: sobre lo derrotada y llena de odio que había acabado Gabrielle por culpa de las circunstancias de su esclavitud.

Gabrielle captaba fácilmente el odio, el miedo y la desesperación que los esclavos que la rodeaban sentían hacia sus amos, pero fue la expresión de los abatidos ojos negros de una niña lo que terminó de remacharlo y lo convirtió en un asunto personal para ella. La bardo no pudo soportar las cicatrices que tenía la niña en la espalda y el amo se topó de lleno con la ira de una inmortal.

Cuando regresó a la capital, descubrió que se habían producido muchos cambios, aunque bastante gente la recordaba de su anterior estancia. Eso le abrió puertas y se enteró de que el tema de la esclavitud preocupaba a muchos. Se quedó un poco sorprendida por la intensa división de opiniones que el tema causaba incluso entre miembros de una misma familia.

Pero lo más descorazonador era que nadie parecía _hacer_ nada para cambiarlo. Era todo palabrería. De modo que, a pesar de su deseo de encontrar a Xena, sintió la necesidad de hacer algo tangible sobre este tema, pues se acordaba muy bien de lo cerca que ella misma había estado de convertirse en esclava. Y empezó a viajar hacia el norte, organizando los medios necesarios para liberar de la esclavitud a aquellos que tuvieran el valor de huir.

Al poco, Gabrielle estaba montando el Ferrocarril Clandestino.

* * *

Gabrielle tardó más de lo que se esperaba en organizar las cosas y aún más en viajar de nuevo al sur y empezar a convencer a los esclavos de que también ellos tenían derechos y libertades. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser descubierta y tuvo que luchar para librarse. Eso la hacía sonreír cuando se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos.

Por suerte, su vestimenta era tan distinta de lo que la gente estaba acostumbrada a verle puesto que nadie la reconocía y conseguía escapar con su cargamento humano. Y todo ello merecía la pena la primera vez que se daban cuenta de que eran verdaderamente libres.

Gabrielle tenía una sensación de logro personal que hacía años que no experimentaba. Poco a poco, persona a persona, estaba marcando una diferencia, y se sentía segura de sí misma, dados los rumores que corrían por los estados del norte y del sur en el sentido de que los vientos del cambio se dejaban sentir en el aire. El goteo podría convertirse pronto en un torrente.

* * *

—Ya me tendría que haber imaginado que tú estarías en medio de todo esto.

La grave voz masculina le era conocida, y Gabrielle levantó la cabeza y la ladeó mientras intentaba localizar el sonido que acariciaba el principio de sus recuerdos. Una risa suave la llevó a caer en la cuenta, al tiempo que la voz hablaba de nuevo.

—Hola, Gabrielle. Cuánto tiempo.

Se volvió hacia las sombras de donde surgía la voz, a la espera de que el que hablaba saliera de ellas y cobrara forma como ser humano vivo. Sabía que no era uno de sus contactos habituales. Tras media docena de viajes para enseñarle a la gente el camino a la libertad, conocía a todo el mundo a lo largo de la ruta. Pero la voz no la alarmaba, y pensó que podía esperar hasta que su dueño estuviera preparado para mostrarse.

Gabrielle se alegró de haber terminado de alimentarse y estar ahora cocinando el conejo que había saciado su sed de sangre. Empezaba a pensar que tendría que haber reconocido la voz, y no quería que nadie, y menos sus amigos, presenciaran esa faceta suya. Aparte de Cecrops, había logrado mantener su secreto durante casi dos mil años.

Al pensar eso, conectó ideas y reconoció la voz en el momento en que la figura de un hombre alto y musculoso se adentraba en la luz.

—¡Hércules!

Éste abrió los brazos y ella se dejó estrechar en un abrazo reconfortante. Era como llegar a casa para ver a la familia, a un hermano mayor muy querido que llevaba años fuera.

Él notó sus sollozos silenciosos y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas por contagio. Siguió abrazándola hasta que su llanto fue cediendo y se apartó un poco para mirarlo un momento con sus húmedos ojos verdes.

—¿Mejor? —Le sonrió de medio lado. Gabrielle se rió por lo bajo.

—Sí, gracias. —Carraspeó algo cohibida y se frotó la nariz, bajando de nuevo la mirada—. Perdona. No suelo desmoronarme de esta forma cuando saludo a la gente.

—¿Y a cuánta gente conoces desde hace tanto tiempo, mm? —Le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente y bajó la mano hasta su mejilla, limpiándole de pasada un poco de sangre que tenía en la barbilla antes de sujetársela con delicadeza y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos—. Vamos, Gabrielle. Si hay alguien en el mundo que comprenda lo que sientes, ése soy yo. Me parece que ya te tocaba.

—¿Tú te desmoronas alguna vez?

La cogió de la mano y la llevó de nuevo junto al fuego para que se sentara y luego retiró con cuidado el conejo de las llamas para que no se quemara.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, mostrándoselo y esperando a que asintiera. Cogió un plato de su propia mochila y alargó la mano para que ella le diera el suyo. Entonces dividió la carne, le sirvió una porción y se acomodó para comer. Dio un bocado y se le pusieron los ojos como platos—. ¡Vaya! Esto está buenísimo.

Gabrielle jugueteó con su comida mientras contemplaba a Hércules devorar la suya. Lo miró y advirtió que los años lo habían tratado bien. Llevaba el uniforme de un militar de alta graduación de la Unión, y se preguntó qué lo habría llevado a vestir los colores de un guerrero. Por fin, él dejó el plato y echó un buen trago de la cantimplora que llevaba.

—¿Estás haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta? —preguntó Gabrielle al ver que seguía callado.

—No —dijo—. Intentaba ver cuánto debía contarte.

Gabrielle asintió y esperó, pues sabía que había vivido tanto tiempo como ella.

—Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que a veces tengo que alejarme de la humanidad durante una temporada: si no, llega a ser excesivo. De modo que sí, me ha ocurrido, pero no desde hace tiempo. Ahora me tomo vacaciones.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Yo he hecho lo mismo, pero como has dicho, no desde hace tiempo.

—¿Te gustaría tener un sitio donde ir, un lugar donde escapar una temporada?

Ella dudó.

—¿Por eso has venido? ¿Para darme la oportunidad de desfogarme durante un tiempo?

—Sé que no soy Iolaus ni Gabrielle —dijo Herc con una sonrisa—, pero deja que te cuente una historia.

Gabrielle se sonrojó y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Mi encarnación más reciente es como coronel de la Unión. Va a haber guerra, Gabrielle, y necesito... no sé. Para mí es importante participar en esta lucha. —Respiró hondo—. Tengo ojos y oídos por todas partes, y hace varios años oí los primeros rumores sobre una mujer bajita y rubia que liberaba esclavos. La llamaban la Libertadora. Su descripción me sonaba tanto que decidí dar con ella para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

—¿Sabías que soy inmortal?

Hércules asintió.

—Dita me lo dijo, y lo siento, Gabrielle. No le habría deseado esto a nadie.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy acostumbrada... la mayor parte del tiempo, y si eso me da la oportunidad de reunirme con Xena, merecerá la pena.

Se quedaron callados un rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Gabrielle...

—Hércules...

Se echaron a reír al hablar a la vez y Herc le hizo un gesto a la bardo.

—Por favor, las damas primero.

Ella enarcó una ceja al oír eso, pero echó a perder el efecto al sonreírle. Entonces su sonrisa se volvió triste.

—Estoy tan harta de la guerra, tan harta de la injusticia. Por cada cosa que hago, surgen cien más en su lugar. —Suspiró—. Lo siento, Hércules. No tienes por qué aguantar mis lloriqueos.

Él se incorporó y cogió sus manos con las suyas, bien cálidas.

—Gabrielle, yo también he lloriqueado lo mío. De vez en cuando vuelvo a Grecia y me dedico a quejarme con Afrodita. Créeme, sé cómo te sientes. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Me haces un favor?

Ella ladeó la cabeza con aire interrogante.

—Déjame que te lleve a mi escondrijo. Tengo una casa en Banff que nadie conoce, que nadie puede encontrar. Así estarás lejos de la guerra.

—Pero...

—Por favor, Gabrielle. Le prometí a Afrodita que cuidaría de ti si te encontraba. Sé algo de lo que has pasado para llegar a este punto y te mereces descansar un poco. Esta guerra... va a ser especialmente horrible.

—La guerra siempre lo es, Hércules. ¿Por qué ésta va a ser peor? —preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—No sé si te acuerdas de la guerra entre tesalianos y mitoanos...

— _Morí_ durante la guerra entre Tesalia y Mitoa —contestó Gabrielle con vehemencia. Luego su expresión se suavizó al recordar—. Fue la primera vez que vi lo que Xena sentía de verdad por mí... en corazón y alma.

Hércules dudó. No había sabido... tantas cosas. Carraspeó.

—Bueno, pues esta guerra va a ser muy parecida a aquella, me temo. Hermano contra hermano, familias divididas. Parece obra de Ares.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que se va a producir?

—Por las mismas razones que tú, Gabrielle. Hemos vivido el tiempo suficiente para reconocer las señales. Los buenos deseos no van a hacer que desaparezca.

—Lo sé —dijo suavemente—. Es que no dejo de esperar que algún día...

—Yo también —comentó él—. Pero hasta entonces, Gabrielle, por favor. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti... y por Xena.

—¿La has visto?

—Sí, hace unos años. Estaba buscando una manera de volver contigo. Parece que aún no te ha encontrado, ¿eh? —Le sonrió, intentando aliviar la tristeza que veía en sus ojos—. A lo mejor cuando esto acabe, podemos buscar a Xena juntos.

—Me gustaría —dijo ella por fin—. Estaría bien existir simplemente durante un tiempo. Y sería agradable tener un amigo que comprende... todo.

—¿Entonces me dejarás que te lleve a Banff? ¿Y esperarás a que vuelva cuando termine la guerra?

—Sí. Aquí ya he hecho todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento. El Ferrocarril Clandestino está en marcha y la noticia se está extendiendo entre los esclavos. No puedo obligarlos a usarlo, sólo darles los medios y la oportunidad. Además, no tengo el menor deseo de encontrarme con Ares. Ahora no... he llegado demasiado lejos para dejar que ahora se interponga en mi camino. —Miró a Hércules atentamente—. ¿Cómo te vas a escapar del ejército cuando está a punto de haber una guerra?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Un asunto familiar urgente. Dado mi historial, no me será difícil. No me he tomado ningún permiso, así que... —Sonrió a Gabrielle—. No hay problema.

—¿Podemos partir mañana por la mañana?

Ahora le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí. Creo que podemos.

* * *

El viaje fue lento, puesto que la mayor parte la hicieron a caballo a través de terreno abrupto y difícil. Viajaban casi siempre en silencio, pues hacía mucho tiempo que Gabrielle se había acostumbrado a viajar sola. Pasaban las noches alrededor del fuego hablando, intercambiando historias y retazos de su vida y experiencias. Por fin, Hércules se animó a preguntarle a Gabrielle sobre su inmortalidad.

—¿Te disgustó... descubrir... lo de la inmortalidad, quiero decir...?

—¿Descubrir que soy bacante? —Lo miró de frente y él la miró a los ojos vacilando y luego asintió—. Sí. Todavía me disgusta. Sólo el hecho de saber que tengo la oportunidad de encontrar a Xena me lo hace soportable.

—He notado que no te alimentas muy a menudo —comentó Hércules con curiosidad.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, contenta de poder volver a llevar el pelo suelto ahora que estaban lejos de las exigencias y la elegancia de la sociedad. Prefería la libertad de viajar que estaban disfrutando juntos más de lo que le había gustado cualquier otra cosa en los últimos siglos. La civilización se había hecho cada vez más retrasada, desde su punto de vista, y le daba mucho gusto volver a las cosas básicas que conocía y comprendía tan bien.

—Afrodita me hizo un talismán que mantiene el hambre a raya durante largos períodos de tiempo. No hace que desaparezca, pero la controla.

Hércules asintió.

—Me alegro.

Gabrielle asintió despacio.

—Y yo. Gracias por permitirme conservar la dignidad con este tema.

Hércules se rió suavemente.

—Lo habría hecho en cualquier caso —dijo con humor—. ¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que me metería con Xena _y_ con Dita si se me ocurriera tomarte el pelo sobre algo tan personal? No me gustaría estar en mi propio pellejo.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—A mí tampoco —asintió estremeciéndose—. Pero te lo agradezco igual. Esto no es algo que pueda explicarle a cualquiera, y aunque pudiera...

Hércules alzó las manos.

—Ya me has explicado suficiente, Gabrielle. Siento haber sacado el tema. Es que... es que tenía curiosidad. Nunca he conocido a nadie... es decir, no eres como ninguna de las bacantes a las que me he enfrentado, y encima te ha hecho inmortal...

Gabrielle sonrió sin ganas.

—Lo sé. Me duele la cabeza si lo pienso demasiado. Me alegro de lo de la inmortalidad... al menos, espero alegrarme pronto. Pero me habría encantado prescindir de la faceta de bacante.

—Comprendo lo que dices, aunque no comprenda bien lo que sientes. No consigo imaginarme...

—No, por favor. No es bonito ni agradable. No se lo desearía a nadie. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿No llegaste a hablar con Xena de esto?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pasé muy poco tiempo con Xena y la conversación trató de otros temas. —Se calló un momento, pues no quería revelar demasiado, pero sabía que Gabrielle se merecía un poco de esperanza—. Creo que tiene muchas posibilidades de triunfar en su empeño, Gabrielle, y creo que eso podría cambiar su manera de ver las cosas a partir de ahora.

—¿Cómo? No sé si entiendo lo que dices, Herc.

—Digamos que estoy seguro de que esta experiencia cambiará el concepto que tiene Xena del bien supremo.

Gabrielle se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada. Hércules sonrió.

—Descansa un poco, Gabrielle. Hasta los inmortales lo necesitan de vez en cuando, y mañana va a ser un día muy largo. Empezamos a cruzar las montañas para entrar en Banff. Mi cabaña está oculta en los recovecos más profundos.

* * *

—No me extraña que consigas mantener esto oculto —exclamó Gabrielle unos días después cuando por fin coronaron la última montaña y pasaron al valle escondido donde estaba la cabaña de Hércules, vacía y silenciosa. Se habían traído víveres, pero la mayoría saldría de la naturaleza salvaje que los rodeaba. Gabrielle agradecía que comer fuera una actividad en la que participaba por elección propia.

—Hay mucha fauna y caza alrededor cuando lo necesites, y también crecen bastantes plantas silvestres por la zona —señaló Herc mientras se acercaban a la cabaña—. La mayoría te resultará conocida, curiosamente, y te llevaré a dar una vuelta para enseñarte lo que he ido encontrando antes de marcharme.

Gabrielle asintió, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro mientras observaba todo lo que la rodeaba.

—También hay un manantial de aguas termales, y te ayudaré a preparar un huerto antes de irme, si quieres. Se me da bien: mi madre era forofa de los huertos.

—Creo que eso me gustaría. Esto es precioso, Hércules. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

—De nada en absoluto, Gabrielle. Es agradable tener un espíritu afín que lo aprecie.

* * *

Hércules se quedó un par de semanas para ayudar a Gabrielle a instalarse antes de marcharse para reincorporarse al servicio como coronel de los Estados Unidos. Le había hecho prometer a la bardo que lo esperaría y que, cuando acabara la guerra, los dos viajarían juntos para buscar a Xena. Desde luego, Hércules no tenía el menor deseo de perderse esa reunión.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándolo hasta que se perdió de vista y luego regresó a la pequeña cabaña para coger su diario, pluma y tinta, tras lo cual salió de nuevo al sol para escribir un poco.

 _Querida Xena,_ (escribió)

 _Me he encontrado a Hércules, o más bien, él me ha encontrado a mí, y ha sido agradable contar con su amistad en los últimos meses. Lo echaré de menos mientras está en la guerra, pero no como sigo echándote de menos a ti, incluso después de tantos años. Espero que no estés metida en la guerra. Herc me ha prometido que nos pondremos a buscarte en serio cuando termine, si tú no has conseguido encontrarme a mí primero._

 _Ahora tengo la esperanza de que me estés buscando y también una forma de volver a estar juntas. Por bonito que sea esto, tengo ganas de volver a casa. Y no estaré en casa hasta que volvamos a estar juntas..._

 _Oh, Gabrielle, creo que esto podría gustarte... los espacios abiertos, la libertad. Podríamos considerarlo nuestro hogar si quisieras. Aunque cualquier sitio donde tú quieras estar será un hogar para mí. Una lección difícil, pero que ahora valoro plenamente._

Xena había cruzado montañas y valles y ahora caminaba a campo abierto, de regreso a las llanuras que aquí se habían convertido en su hogar... _al menos hasta que encuentre a Gabrielle._

Estaba buscando a su tribu, pues sabía que se reunirían muy pronto para la fiesta del verano. Quería hablar con Keto. Las instrucciones para encontrar la daga no eran nada claras, y cada vez estaba más irritada por lo impreciso de las indicaciones que estaba siguiendo.

Cuando llegó al campamento, reinaba una solemnidad inesperada. Despacio, sus compañeros animales y ella cruzaron la aldea, devolviendo los apagados saludos de los que la conocían, hasta que llegó a casa de Hotassa. Llamó con tono bajo y respetuoso.

—¿Hotassa? ¿Keto?

Hotassa salió por la entrada tapada y le cogió las manos a Xena con delicadeza cuando se dio cuenta de quién la llamaba.

—Zee-nah. Ven. —Le hizo un gesto a la guerrera para que entrara en su casa. Y al instante, Xena cayó en la cuenta de a qué se debía esa depresión, ese ambiente tan sombrío que flotaba en el campamento. Keto se estaba muriendo.

Xena se arrodilló junto al moribundo chamán y cogió sus frías manos entre las suyas. Keto abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola, y sonrió al reconocerla.

—Zee-nah.

—Keto.

—Esperado... por ti —dijo el chamán despacio con un gran esfuerzo—. Sabía... que... vendrías.

—¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado? —preguntó Xena, mirando primero a Keto, luego a Hotassa y a Kya.

Kya fue quien contestó.

—Padre dijo que no. Es su hora de ir a sus padres. Tu camino sigue senda diferente.

Xena se volvió de nuevo hacia Keto.

—¿Eso es cierto?

Keto asintió apenas, cerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo.

—Zee-nah defiende cheyenes. Lo que buscas vendrá a ti.

Xena asintió, aunque no comprendía todo lo que le decía Keto. Pero le estrechó la mano con delicadeza.

—Gracias, Keto. Has sido un buen amigo.

Keto le sonrió ligeramente.

—Kya ayuda a guiarte ahora.

—Buen viaje, amigo mío —dijo Xena, tras lo cual se levantó y salió de la casa de Hotassa, dejando que la familia se despidiera en privado.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que salió la familia, con el cuerpo del chamán envuelto y preparado para la pira. El campamento se reunió para desearle buen viaje hasta sus padres en el más allá y, durante una semana, todo el mundo guardó luto.

Al amanecer del día siguiente al fin del período de luto, Kya se acercó a la tienda de Xena, delante de la cual montaban guardia la pantera y el zorro. Aquí era donde se encontraban más a gusto y les era fácil formar parte visible de la sociedad nativa. El felino contrajo los labios y bufó al chamán, gruñendo profundamente. Kya dudó y luego dio unos golpes en la estructura de la entrada.

—¿Zee-nah?

La pantera se levantó y se estiró y luego se puso a pasearse delante de la entrada, lo cual hizo que Kya se apartara, pero sin llegar a irse. Xena salió por la puerta, con el pelo chorreante, pues se acababa de bañar.

—¿Kya? —Miró a la pantera—. Etor, siéntate.

La pantera le gruñó, pero obedeció, y ella le hizo un gesto a Kya para que se sentara ante su hoguera. Xena atizó las brasas para avivar el fuego y puso una tetera a calentar. Luego se sentó frente a Kya y esperó a que éste hablara.

Y lo hizo. Le habló a Xena de las injusticias que los soldados de la Unión cometían contra los pueblos nativos por el afán del hombre blanco de conseguir más tierra y riquezas. De cómo los indios estaban siendo expulsados de las tierras que eran suyas desde el origen de los tiempos por culpa de la codicia del hombre blanco.

Se quedó impresionada por la diferencia que la madurez había supuesto para su forma de ver las cosas y comportarse. Ahora estaba preocupado por el bien de su pueblo y por fin había aceptado que la búsqueda que había emprendido de joven no era su destino en la vida.

Xena escuchó en silencio mientras Kya describía con detalle el sufrimiento de su pueblo y de las demás naciones nativas, asintiendo para indicar que comprendía, pero controlando la rabia. Sin embargo, cuando le habló de los actos inhumanos cometidos contra mujeres y niños, su reacción fue instantánea y feroz.

—Kya, ¿puedo reunir a un pequeño grupo de guerreros? Creo que sé una forma de... bueno, si no de solucionarlo, al menos de acosarlos tanto que las cosas se les pongan muy difíciles.

—Preguntaré. Habrá algunos dispuestos.

—Gracias, Kya. —Dudó y luego se lanzó—. ¿Tú sabes lo que quería decir Keto sobre mi búsqueda de la daga?

Él asintió.

—Daga con persona, como vara. Pero daga se mueve de un lugar a otro. Keto lo vio.

Xena meneó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Las cosas nunca nos resultan fáciles, ¿verdad, bardo mía? —Se volvió hacia Kya, cuyo rostro era la viva imagen de la confusión—. Perdona, estaba hablando sola. —Alargó la mano—. Gracias, Kya. Aprecio tu ayuda.

Kya le cogió la mano y la sostuvo, mirándola con franqueza a los ojos.

—Me alegro. Debía disculpa por... —Agachó la mirada.

—Lo comprendo, Kya. Estamos en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

Kya asintió y le soltó la mano y ella se volvió y añadió hojas de té al agua, que ya hervía.

—Bien. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Zee-nah?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué llevas esto? —Y tiró ligeramente de los pantalones de tela de dril.

Ella suspiró.

—Es una larga historia. La ropa de cuero que llevaba acabó destrozada mientras buscaba el anzuelo. Esto era la alternativa más cómoda.

Kya arrugó la cara disgustado.

—Es feo, mm... duro. Ven. Hotassa arregla.

Xena se echó a reír levemente.

—Tranquilo, Kya. No están tan mal.

Él arrugó la nariz.

—Sí, muy mal. —Pero se echó a reír y se despidió de ella para regresar a su propia hoguera.

Xena apartó la tetera del fuego y la puso sobre la piedra para que se enfriara un poco. No le sorprendió ver a Hotassa plantada ante su hoguera, esperando a que la guerrera le diera permiso para unirse a ella. Xena hizo un gesto a la mujer mayor para que entrara en su círculo y Hotassa se acercó con una sonrisa.

Xena dedicó un momento a observar a la anciana, entristecida al ver los estragos que había causado el tiempo en la mujer que se había convertido en una madre adoptiva para ella en esta época y lugar. La tristeza que le había producido la reciente pérdida de su compañero no hacía sino aumentar su aspecto frágil y sin embargo, tenía una fuerza de voluntad que Xena percibía claramente.

Hotassa le ofreció el cuenco de harina de maíz cocida y endulzada y Xena lo aceptó con una sonrisa. Había desarrollado un gusto curioso por este alimento y lo había echado de menos durante el tiempo que había pasado lejos de la tribu. A cambio, Xena le ofreció a la anciana un poco de té y, aunque se quedó desconcertada por este gesto sin precedentes, Hotassa lo aceptó asintiendo.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras Xena comía y Hotassa se bebía el té. Al cabo de un rato, Xena apartó el cuenco para sus dos compañeros animales y miró directamente a Hotassa.

—¿Cómo estás, Hotassa?

—Estoy preparada para ir con antepasados, pero todavía no es mi hora. —Se volvió y cogió un fardo que había dejado a un lado mientras Xena comía—. Esto tuyo. Keto lo dijo.

Xena le cogió el suave fardo de cuero a la mujer nativa, preguntándose qué había hecho Keto por ella. No pudo contener la exclamación que se le escapó de los labios cuando abrió el cuero y descubrió un conjunto completo de ropa de guerrero, compuesto de pantalones y camisa adornados con cuentas que la identificaban totalmente no sólo como cheyén, sino además como miembro de la familia del chamán.

—Hotassa, es precioso. No puedo...

Hotassa colocó las manos de la guerrera encima de la ropa con gesto posesivo.

—Tuyo —insistió—. Keto lo dijo. Necesitarás para luchar con hombre blanco.

Xena aceptó la ropa asintiendo, pues sabía que Keto tenía razón. Si lograba conservar su identidad en el mundo blanco, podría ir y averiguar cosas que otros guerreros de las naciones no sabrían. Entonces podría usar ese conocimiento para buscar la mejor manera de impedir que el hombre blanco destruyera a su tribu.

* * *

Pasaron los años mientras Xena organizaba ataques relámpago contra los fortines y los campamentos que pertenecían a los soldados que estaban intentando meter a las tribus nativas en reservas. Consiguió implicar a muchas de las distintas tribus: siempre había un guerrero o dos deseoso de atacar a los casacas azules que oprimían a su pueblo.

La Guerra Civil se lo puso más fácil, pues había muy pocos soldados para hacer cumplir las leyes que Washington tenía a bien aprobar. Hotassa murió durante esta campaña y Xena se pasó días llorando por la mujer que la había acogido en su corazón y su hogar cuando acababa de llegar a esta tierra extraña que más adelante llegó a conocer como los Estados Unidos. Xena agradecía que Hotassa hubiera muerto sin dolor mientras dormía, de lo que se consideraba una edad muy avanzada. Xena estaba contenta de haber tenido tiempo de conocer a la anciana y honró su pira cantando para acompañar a su alma en el viaje a su siguiente destino.

Sin embargo, una vez terminada la guerra, empezaron a llegar cada vez más soldados al oeste, para trasladar a los indios a reservas y dejar que el hombre blanco se apoderara de la tierra y la dividiera. Por ello, las tribus nativas se hicieron más agresivas, y eso llevó a Xena al Fuerte Riley a finales de septiembre de mil ochocientos sesenta y siete.

* * *

El fuerte era algo más que un simple campamento del ejército: a su alrededor había surgido un pequeño pueblo. Xena cruzó el umbral de la cantina del pueblo y se detuvo un momento para que se le acostumbraran los ojos, tras la luz de fuera, a la penumbra del interior.

En cuanto pudo ver, Xena se dirigió al rincón del fondo y se sentó, apoyando la silla en la pared sobre las patas traseras. Una de las chicas se acercó y Xena pidió el especial sin mirarla siquiera. La mujer intentó llamar la atención de la guerrera a base de tontear y coquetear, pero se alejó enfurruñada cuando Xena cerró los ojos y se sumió en lo que parecía ser un sueño ligero.

Un hombre que estaba sentado una mesa más allá se echó a reír por lo bajo, cogió su vaso y se trasladó para sentarse delante de Xena, pero se encontró tirado en el suelo cuando la silla desapareció por completo de debajo de él. Lo asombroso fue que se las arregló para caerse sin derramar ni una sola gota de su whisky.

—No lo he invitado a sentarse.

—Oh, vaya. —El hombre se acarició el bigote con aire galante—. Es que pensé...

—Pues no —dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos.

Él carraspeó.

—Tal vez debería empezar de nuevo —murmuró por lo bajo, más que nada para sí mismo. Levantó la silla y la colocó debajo de la mesa. En ese momento, la señorita y camarera depositó un plato delante de Xena y se marchó muy ofendida cuando siguió sin obtener respuesta.

—Usted sí que sabe ganarse amigos e influir a la gente, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre cuando Xena dejó caer las patas delanteras de su silla al suelo y cogió el tenedor, tras lo cual lo hundió en el estofado y se metió un poco en la boca sin levantar la mirada. Entonces, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo de autocontrol para no atragantarse.

El hombre aprovechó que Xena tenía la boca llena de comida para presentarse.

—Soy, mm... soy Brett Alias, jugador. Me llaman el Rey de Reinas —dijo, atusándose de nuevo el bigote. Xena estalló en carcajadas.

—No me cabe duda. —Indicó el atuendo de petimetre que llevaba el jugador.

Brett meneó la cabeza.

— _Tengo_ que buscarme un apodo mejor —murmuró por lo bajo—. ¿Puedo?

Xena lo miró largamente antes de empujar la silla lo suficiente para que él la cogiera y asentir con la cabeza. Se limpió la mano en los pantalones y la extendió por encima de la mesa.

—Xena —dijo escuetamente y luego siguió comiendo sin decir palabra.

Él jugó con su vaso mientras Xena terminaba de comer y luego le hizo un gesto al camarero para que les sirviera otra ronda cuando Xena apartó el plato. Ella aceptó el vaso, aunque no se lo bebió.

—Bueno, Príncipe del Póquer, ¿qué quiere?

Al oír el nuevo apodo, Brett levantó las cejas oscuras y frondosas hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Meneó la cabeza y se sacó una baraja de cartas del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—He pensado que a lo mejor podría convencerla para echar una partida. Necesito un poco de capital para el torneo de póquer de Calgary que se va a celebrar en julio.

—¿Es que me ha visto un letrero donde pone "pringada"?

—Mm, no... bueno, no del todo... o sea... —Suspiró—. Hace unos meses la vi apostar en una partida... —La zalamería de Brett desapareció por completo cuando unos gélidos ojos azules lo clavaron a la pared—. Mire, es que he perdido la daga que iba a poner como aval...

—¿Daga? —La palabra cortó el aire como una cuchilla afiladísima.

—Oh, sí —contestó él astutamente—. Muy valiosa. Una herencia de familia... con la hoja de plata ondulada, la empuñadura de oro y más antigua que yo qué sé. Un auténtico artículo de coleccionista.

Los ojos de Xena no mostraron ningún cambio, pero por dentro daba saltos de alegría. Ésta era la primera pista que tenía desde hacía años sobre dónde se encontraba la daga de Helios que estaba buscando. Lo miró con cara de aburrimiento y frunció los labios antes de hablar.

—Ajá... ¿y qué pasó?

—Que me dejé engatusar por un coronel del ejército que pasó por aquí hace un par de semanas. Un tal Custer.

Xena no movió ni una pestaña. Custer era la causa de varios de sus ataques relámpago contra las tropas de la Unión y era uno de los motivos por los que se encontraba aquí ahora. Se hizo el silencio mientras Xena repasaba la información. Por fin asintió por dentro y sonrió a Brett con aire malévolo.

—Escuche una cosa, Duque del Naipe. Usted consiga que su amigo del ejército le devuelva esa daga y yo le daré una puesta de cinco mil dólares por ella.

A Brett se le dilataron tanto los ojos que Xena se temió que se le fueran a salir de las órbitas.

—¿Cin... cin... cinco mil dólares? —dijo en un susurro áspero pero apagado—. ¿Por qué? —En sus ojos apareció una expresión astuta—. ¿Por qué vale tanto para usted? A lo mejor debería esperar a que me hagan una oferta mejor.

Xena quitó las manos del vaso y las colocó sobre las de él, apretándoselas tanto que a Brett le pareció oír cómo le crujían los huesos.

—A lo mejor voy yo misma a buscar a ese tal Custer y me olvido de intermediarios.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Iré a recuperar la daga y me reuniré con usted en Calgary a finales de junio. Tengo entendido que celebran un rodeo de mustangs en esas mismas fechas.

Xena enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Brett se rió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

—Era una idea... o no —añadió al ver que ella no cambiaba de expresión—. Bueno, ¿tenemos trato?

Xena dejó que sudara un momento y luego le sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, tenemos trato.

Se bebió el whisky de un trago como una profesional y colocó de golpe el vaso en la mesa del revés. Luego dejó un billete en la mesa para pagar la comida.

—Gracias por el trago. Nos vemos en Calgary dentro de nueve meses. No se retrase.

—¿Cómo sé que tiene el dinero?

—No lo sabe —contestó ella—. Va a tener que fiarse de mí —añadió, tras lo cual se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con un movimiento ágil.

—Oiga —la llamó él justo cuando llegaba a la puerta. Xena se detuvo, pero no se volvió—. ¿Cómo sabré dónde encontrarla?

Se volvió entonces y le regaló lo que sólo se podía describir como una sonrisa absolutamente seductora.

—No se preocupe, Barón de la Baraja... yo lo encontraré a usted. Ah, y un consejo... ahora búsquese otro sitio donde estar.

Y desapareció en el ocaso sin decir nada más.

—Maldita mujer... —murmuró de nuevo antes de llamar a una de las chicas—. ¿En qué lío me acabo de meter?

Luego se olvidó de preocuparse por ello porque estaba ocupado con otros temas más acuciantes.

* * *

Xena vio que Brett abandonaba el pueblo del fuerte a la mañana siguiente temprano, rumbo al norte. Entonces dio la señal a sus guerreros y atacaron el fuerte mismo. Antes de que se pusiera el sol, el fuerte estaba en llamas, arrasado hasta los cimientos por Xena y su partida de guerra. Los supervivientes del pueblo habían huido, ilesos en su mayoría, salvo por los pocos hombres que habían levantado armas contra la banda de nativos que estaban detruyendo sus hogares.

Los indios habían escapado prácticamente ilesos y ahora estaban escondidos en las colinas que habían constituido su hogar durante años antes de verse obligados a abandonar sus tierras. Estaban muy animados, aunque se calmaron inmediatamente cuando Xena avanzó con su caballo hasta situarse en medio.

Empleando más que nada señales manuales y alguna que otra palabra, Xena los envió a todos de vuelta con sus tribus, aconsejándoles que no llamaran la atención hasta nuevo aviso. La reacción ante una destrucción de esta magnitud sería una rápida represalia y quería que todos estuvieran en sus casas para proteger a sus tribus y sus familias.

Asintieron comprendiéndolo y juraron en silencio regresar al campo de batalla cuando ella los llamara. Ella le ofreció su caballo a Kepo, el hijo de Kya. Él la miró interrogante un momento y luego expresó su duda verbalmente.

—¿Zee-nah? ¿Por qué? Necesitas.

Ella asintió distraída y luego dijo:

—Sí, pero la gente lo necesita más. Yo voy al norte por un tiempo. Allí encontraré otro caballo.

—¿No vienes a casa? —preguntó entristecido. Kepo se había criado con los relatos sobre la búsqueda de Xena y en secreto los encontraba muy románticos. Aunque nunca se hablaba de ello, era evidente que no era como otros humanos. En los más de treinta años que habían pasado desde que entró a formar parte de la tribu, no había cambiado, al menos físicamente. Kepo sospechaba que esa diferencia era una de las razones por las que siempre estaba viajando y sólo venía al campamento del clan para pasar breves temporadas de vez en cuando.

—No. El tótem que estoy buscando debería estar en el norte para el verano. Tengo que estar allí antes de que llegue.

Kepo cogió las riendas y, mirando por última vez el rostro decidido de Xena, emprendió el viaje a casa con los caballos.

Xena se quedó mirándolos hasta que se convirtieron en meras motas en el horizonte. Entonces bajó la mirada cuando el zorro y la pantera salieron del altozano donde habían estado ocultos esperándola. Sonrió. Habían tardado un poco en aceptar que era una guerrera muy capaz de defenderse, pero una vez los hubo convencido, dejaban que se ocupara de sus propias batallas a menos que les pidiera ayuda. Aunque siempre estaban cerca de la acción y de vez en cuando participaban simplemente porque les daba la gana.

—Vamos, chicos. Tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Y dirigieron sus pasos hacia Calgary.

* * *

El clima invernal dificultaba el viaje, y en varias ocasiones tuvieron que refugiarse con una familia de la frontera para sobrevivir. Pero a Xena no le gustaba hacerlo, por lo que más que nada mantenían una marcha constante y lenta hacia el norte. Llegaron a Calgary poco antes de la primavera y con semanas de antelación con respecto al torneo de póquer y el rodeo de mustangs.

Encontró una pensión en las afueras de la ciudad donde le permitían trabajar a cambio de habitación y comida ayudando con las tareas del lugar. No era que no pudiera permitirse pagar la habitación, pero la oportunidad le recordaba vagamente a la posada de su madre y la época que había pasado echando una mano a Cyrene. Suspiró, deseando haber hecho más, más a menudo. Pero se aplicó en cuerpo y alma a sus tareas y al poco, la pensión había cobrado un aspecto totalmente nuevo.

A medida que se acercaba el final de junio, también empezó a llegar el calor. Xena, por su parte, se alegraba de ver el cambio. Desde su punto de vista, el invierno había sido eterno y, aunque ahora el calor la hacía sudar muchísimo, podía respirar profundamente, disfrutando del aire fresco que olía a cosas verdes en crecimiento.

Rosalie, su anciana casera, salió de la cocina con un vaso de limonada en la mano. Miró a su alrededor llena de asombro y agradecimiento y le pasó el vaso a Xena. Se quedó perpleja al ver que la guerrera se lo bebía entero de unos pocos tragos y se lo volvía a dar vacío.

—Santo Dios... a lo mejor me tendría que haber traído la jarra —le tomó el pelo Rosalie ligeramente, y vio una sonrisa de medio lado que se dibujó fugazmente en la cara de Xena.

—Por fin estoy sudando de lo lindo, Rosalie —bromeó Xena, antes de arrancar el último hierbajo del jardín que la casera y ella habían plantado juntas varias semanas antes.

—Lo sé y no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco... —Xena alzó una mano para detener el agradecimiento de la mujer. Rosalie sacudió levemente la cabeza—. Da igual, usted me ha salvado la vida, Xena. Yo no habría... bueno, gracias.

Xena dirigió otra sonrisa fugaz a la mujer.

—Es mutuo, Rosalie. Usted ha acogido a una perfecta desconocida.

—La mejor apuesta de mi vida —rió Rosalie—. Hablando de eso... ¿todavía quiere ir a la ciudad para el torneo?

—Sí. Tengo un amigo que va a participar y me gustaría ver si consigo un caballo.

—¿Del rodeo?

—Sí.

—¿Sabe montar?

Xena se encongió de hombros.

—Sí, algo.

—Pues tenga cuidado. Esos mustangs son salvajes. Algunos se acostumbran a la silla y otros...

Xena se agachó y recogió las herramientas que se había traído.

—No se preocupe, Rosalie. Los caballos y yo nos entendemos bien.

Entraron en la casa y la casera sentó a Xena en una silla dándole un empujoncito en el hombro.

—Siéntese. La cena está lista y tiene que estar muerta de hambre después de pasarse todo el día en el jardín.

Rosalie colocó una hogaza de pan recién hecho junto al codo de Xena y luego se echó hacia atrás de golpe cuando la guerrera se levantó bruscamente. Le mostró las manos sucias.

—Creo que será mejor que me lave.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡Creo que tiene razón! —dijo Rosalie riendo—. Usted lávese mientras yo traigo el asado a la mesa.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato comiendo, Rosalie abordó el tema que había estado temiendo.

—Se va a marchar pronto, ¿verdad?

Los sorprendidos ojos azules que se clavaron en sus cansados ojos marrones ofrecieron su propia respuesta y también una pregunta. Rosalie se rió por lo bajo.

—Usted es una correcaminos, Xena —dijo contestando a la pregunta—. Nunca se queda mucho tiempo en un lugar. Es algo que ya he visto... yo misma pasé por ello una o dos veces cuando era joven. —Dudó—. Ha hecho tanto por mí, deje que...

—No, Rosalie. Estamos en paz. —Xena dejó que su personalidad se reflejara en sus ojos con fuerza—. ¿De acuerdo? —añadió en voz baja.

Rosalie asintió, al darse cuenta de que Xena se sentía tan en deuda con ella por haberle ofrecido su hogar y su amistad como ella misma por todo el trabajo que había hecho la guerrera.

—Muy bien, estamos en paz. Pero tenga cuidado en la ciudad. El propio rodeo suele ser algo salvaje, y a saber qué puede pasar con tanto jugador suelto por ahí.

Xena sonrió.

—Tendré cuidado y hasta vendré a enseñarle mi nuevo caballo antes de que nos marchemos.

Rosalie se rió alegremente.

—¿Tan segura está?

—Ya lo creo. Ya lo creo que lo estoy.

* * *

Xena se quedó atónita por los cambios que se habían producido en la ciudad en un solo día de ausencia, pero se encaminó muy decidida al hotel donde sospechaba que se alojaría Brett. Había utilizado sus conocimientos sobre su antepasado Autólicus y se había figurado dónde se metería si tenía los medios. Los dos hombres eran demasiado parecidos para que _no_ lo hiciera.

Incluso de madrugada, había gente por las calles, en su mayoría hombres, muchos de los cuales salían de la cantina. Pero tuvieron suficiente sentido común para apartarse de su camino y Xena se sonrió. _Quien tuvo, retuvo_ , se dijo satisfecha, y cruzó el umbral del Hotel Palace.

No había recepcionista de noche en el mostrador de entrada, aunque Xena oyó perfectamente el ruido de la cocina mientras los trabajadores empezaban a preparar el desayuno. Tiró del registro y recorrió la página con un largo dedo, deteniéndose y sonriendo cuando llegó al nombre y el número de habitación de Brett.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al segundo piso y se detuvo ante la puerta marcada con el número doce. Entonces llamó... muy fuerte.

Dentro se oyeron un gemido y un gruñido, y sonrió sardónicamente al oír a Brett tropezar y maldecir mientras se acercaba a trompicones a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, guiñó los ojos bajo la escasa luz ofrecida por los candelabros de la pared, tratando de ver quién tenía el valor de molestarlo tan temprano. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Llega tarde —gruñó ella y lo apartó para entrar en la habitación. La mujer que estaba en la cama sofocó un grito ante la invasión. Brett alcanzó su cartera.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no bajas a pedir el desayuno? Xena y yo tenemos que ocuparnos de un asuntillo antes de que empiece la partida por la mañana.

La mujer se vistió a toda prisa, le quitó el billete de la mano y salió malhumorada, cerrando la puerta de golpe al salir. Xena se rió burlona.

—¿No podría haber esperado a una hora decente? —preguntó Brett y entonces tragó saliva al ver el hielo de sus ojos—. No —añadió riendo nervioso—. Supongo que no. Escuche, siento llegar tarde, pero Custer me las hizo pasar canutas para recuperar la daga.

—¿La tiene?

La miró casi como si se sintiera insultado. Cogió su bolsa y la abrió.

—Que si la tengo, dice —murmuró mientras rebuscaba—. Yo soy Brett Alias. Siempre consigo lo que me propongo —contestó muy ufano al tiempo que sacaba un objeto envuelto.

Xena fue a cogerlo, pero Brett lo apartó.

—Ah, ah, ah. Primero enséñeme el dinero.

Xena gruñó:

—Desenvuélvalo.

Brett dudó, con ganas de protestar, hasta que vio la expresión fiera de sus ojos. Deshizo el nudo con cuidado y apartó el paño suave de la daga.

—¿Le parece bien? —preguntó con algo más de cortesía.

Ella asintió, se metió la mano en el chaleco y cogió la daga al tiempo que le lanzaba a Brett un fajo de billetes.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, Conde Cártula.

Brett dejó de contar para mirarla un momento.

—Mm-mm... y con usted.

Lo dejó contando el dinero. Entonces salió para buscar algo de desayunar antes del rodeo.

* * *

Todavía era temprano cuando Xena llegó al corral donde estaban los caballos salvajes que habían traído a la ciudad para el rodeo. Los mustangs le recordaban a los pequeños caballos pintos que las tribus dejaban correr libres alrededor de los campamentos y al pensarlo sonrió con tristeza.

Muchos de los caballos eran de color castaño, algunos de un marrón más oscuro, unos pocos negros y dos rojos. Se quedó junto a la cerca mirándolos y de repente, un destello de color le llamó la atención. Xena se quedó mirando maravillada cuando un mustang de color crema se apartó despacio de la manada, y se acercó lo suficiente para poder verlo con claridad.

Xena tomó aliento entrecortadamente. Salvo por el tamaño y la crin y la cola, que eran un poco más oscuras, el caballo le recordaba a Argo. El mustang se quedó inmóvil con aire majestuoso, mirando a Xena. Ésta sonrió por reflejo.

—Bueno —dijo Xena y luego agachó la cabeza para asegurarse—. Chico. Cómo me recuerdas a una vieja amiga. ¿Tú crees que podemos ser amigos?

Se echó a reír silenciosamente, observando cómo agitaba las doradas aletas de la nariz mientras se lo pensaba.

—Gabrielle te adoraría. Estás mucho más cerca del suelo que Argo.

Xena caminó alrededor del corral, imaginándose la presentación con una sonrisa, dejando que su mente explorara... posibilidades.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ÚLTIMOS** **CAPÍTULOS**

* * *

QUETZA: Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia. xD saludos

MARGA: hola, que bueno que la disfrutes ya son los últimos capítulos.


	21. Capítulo 2O

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX**

* * *

Pasaron casi tres años desde el final de la guerra hasta que Hércules consiguió volver a su refugio de Banff y cuando llegó, casi no reconoció el sitio por los cambios que había llevado a cabo Gabrielle durante su estancia.

Su pequeña cabaña de una sola habitación había desaparecido y en su lugar había una casa de tres habitaciones. Gabrielle había añadido un dormitorio privado y un cuarto de baño con agua corriente caliente y fría. Se quedó maravillado cuando se lo enseñó todo.

La volvió a abrazar con fuerza, como lo había hecho cuando coronó el último risco y la encontró en el pequeño huerto.

—Esto es maravilloso, Gabrielle. Lo has convertido en un hogar. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —Se fijó en los grandes troncos que formaban las paredes de las nuevas habitaciones y se acordó muy bien de la lucha que él mismo había tenido que librar para construir sólo la habitación original. También vio los muebles que había añadido, incluido un estupendo escritorio para sí misma situado en ángulo cerca de la chimenea.

Ella le lanzó una mirada.

—Después de casi dos mil años, espero haber aprendido a trabajar con cierta eficacia. Además, tenía mucho tiempo y poco más que hacer —dijo sin el menor atisbo de reproche, aunque Hércules se lo tomó así.

—Siento haber tardado tanto, Gabrielle —dijo Herc frotándose la cara con una mano, intentando disimular el cansancio y la desilusión que sentía tan profundamente. Ella le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro y él captó la indirecta y se sentó en una silla de la cocina que había hecho él mismo muchos años antes. Gabrielle colocó la tetera en el centro del fogón, se sentó a su lado y le cubrió la mano delicadamente con la suya.

—Hércules, no ha sido un problema, en serio. La guerra rara vez es corta en términos mortales, y he aprovechado el tiempo para ponerme al día con un montón de cosas... por ejemplo, con mis escritos. ¿Sabes cuántas historias he podido repasar y crear a partir de las entradas de mi diario? —Se echó a reír suavemente—. No me había dado cuenta de que había hecho tantas cosas.

Herc se rió. Qué bien entendía _esa_ sensación.

—Además —continuó ella con una sonrisa—, he inventado un nuevo instrumento de escritura. Me ha facilitado las cosas. ¿Quieres verlo?

Hércules sabía lo que estaba haciendo Gabrielle y le agradeció el esfuerzo. De modo que contestó con el mismo entusiasmo:

—¡Claro!

La tetera empezó a silbar cuando se levantó y él le hizo un gesto para que la dejara.

—Ve a buscar tu nueva pluma. Soy capaz de servir agua caliente. —Cogió sus alforjas de donde las había dejado junto a la puerta al entrar y hurgó en ellas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Regresó al mostrador justo cuando Gabrielle volvía del dormitorio.

Gabrielle dejó en la mesa algo que parecía un palo de madera y luego fue a una alacena y sacó la miel. A Herc se le iluminaron los ojos al verla y llevó las dos tazas a la mesa, donde dejó una cada lado antes de coger el extraño instrumento de escritura que había dejado ella.

Gabrielle sacó dos cucharas del cajón, le pasó una a Hércules y volvió a sentarse. Lo observó con ojos fascinados mientras él estudiaba el objeto, que por fin consiguió desmontar, y entonces cayó en la cuenta...

—¡Es una pluma sin pluma! —exclamó con deleite y asombro—. Qué cosa más inteligente, Gabrielle. Seguro que dura mucho más que las plumas reales... incluso las que tienen punta metálica como ésta.

Los ojos verdes relucían llenos de regocijo.

—Es incluso mejor de lo que te imaginas. La llamo pluma estilográfica. En realidad, absorbe la tinta y la guarda para no tener que meterla en el tintero tan a menudo. Lo único que he tenido que cambiar desde que la he hecho ha sido la punta metálica. Se desgasta al cabo de un tiempo... por lo menos tal y como la uso yo. —Soltó una risita y a Hércules se le contagió.

Comprendió entonces que había cambiado mucho y ya no era la chiquilla charlatana e impulsiva que había sido cuando se conocieron, ni la guerrera cansada y acosada que había sido durante el crepúsculo. Era incluso distinta de la mujer a quien había encontrado ayudando a los esclavos fugados a huir por la ruta del Ferrocarril Clandestino.

La mujer que tenía delante tenía un aplomo y una seguridad en sí misma que le habían dado los muchos años que llevaba en la tierra. Y ahora también destilaba una paz que sospechaba que le había faltado durante mucho tiempo. Decidió que era el momento de darle algunas de las noticias que traía, pero lo hizo dando un rodeo.

—¿Qué te parece el té? —le preguntó cuando bebió el primer sorbo.

Gabrielle bebió un segundo sorbo y lo mantuvo en la lengua, dejando que el sabor le inundara los sentidos. Tragó por fin y asintió.

—Está muy bueno, pero no se parece a nada que haya probado desde hace mucho tiempo. Me recuerda a... la primavera y el sol y... las moras.

Hércules bebió un buen sorbo y luego hizo una mueca por la sensación de quemazón cuando le bajó por la garganta. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tomó aliento con fuerza. Sin decir palabra, Gabrielle se levantó y le sirvió un vaso de agua fría del pozo y esperó a que se lo bebiera. Lo hizo agradecido y dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa.

—Gracias —graznó—. No ha sido lo más inteligente que he hecho en mi vida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella amablemente—. ¿Quieres un poco más?

Él alzó una mano.

—No. Se me pasará enseguida. Por favor, siéntate. —Herc esperó a que Gabrielle tomara asiento de nuevo—. Xena es una mujer muy afortunada —dijo, haciendo que se ruborizara, y continuó antes de que pudiera responder—. Deja que te cuente por qué he tardado tanto en volver aquí.

Gabrielle asintió, cogió su té, bebió con cuidado y esperó a que Hércules hablara.

—La guerra sólo duró cuatro años, pero el horror... la falta de sentido... —Hércules se frotó la cara y el pelo con las manos—. Gabrielle, me recordaba muchísimo a la guerra de Troya o a la de Tesalia y Mitoa. Fue brutal, y la verdad es que no sé si se logró nada salvo dividir a una nación y matar a muchísima gente. —Respiró hondo—. Vi tantas vidas y hogares destruidos, y hacia el final... Gabrielle, ¿te has encontrado viejos amigos?

—¿Quieres decir aparte de Cecrops y tú?

Hércules negó con la cabeza.

—No, no hablo de los demás inmortales. Reencarnaciones de almas que has conocido ya.

—No, la verdad es que... espera. Sí que me encontré con un hombrecillo raro hace treinta años y pico. Llevaba una olla en la cabeza y me recordó a Joxer. Tanto que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para darme cuenta de que no era él. ¿Te refieres a eso?

—Mm-mm. —Herc se rascó la cabeza—. Hacia el final de la guerra, yo servía al mando de un general llamado Sherman. Era un hombre brutal que quemaba todo a su paso, pero también fue uno de los motivos principales de que la guerra terminara por fin. Sus tácticas hicieron que las tropas del sur quedaran atrapadas entre las del norte.

Gabrielle asintió, indicando que lo comprendía, pues la crudeza de la guerra le era bien conocida.

—Cuando llegamos al mar en Georgia, dimos la vuelta y emprendimos el regreso al norte. En Carolina del Norte, me encontré a un soldado rebelde que ya no luchaba. Se había ido a casa para proteger a su madre y lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz.

Hércules miró a Gabrielle, con una angustia evidente en los ojos.

—Gabrielle, era Iolaus. Tan cierto como que estoy aquí sentado, reconocí su alma. —Entonces se echó a reír suavemente—. Y su fiereza. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Gabrielle sonrió con compasión. Era evidente que esto había afectado a Hércules profundamente.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que convencí a Sherman de que lo dejara en paz. No suponía ningún peligro para nosotros. Y su madre nos dio de comer... bueno, le dimos raciones y ella cocinó una noche. Al día siguiente casi no conseguimos que los soldados reemprendieran la marcha.

—¿Tan bien cocinaba?

—Ya lo creo. El té que estás bebiendo es una de sus mezclas especiales.

—Mmm, está muy bien. ¿Y entonces qué?

—Bueno, en cuanto Lee se rindió y las unidades confederadas se dispersaron para volver a casa, pedí un largo permiso. El último permiso que había tenido fue cuando te traje aquí, así que nadie pudo decir gran cosa, sobre todo porque todos los demás habían tenido varios permisos durante la guerra. Algunos con más frecuencia que otros.

—Volviste a Carolina del Norte —dijo Gabrielle como una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Sí. Sentía que estaba en deuda con Isaac y su madre.

—¿Por Iolaus?

—Más que nada, sí. —Hércules se detuvo y volvió a respirar hondo—. Me alegro de haber ido, Gabrielle. Los meses no los habían tratado bien a ninguno de los dos y estaban intentando sacar algo para vivir de una tierra abrasada, arrasada y destruida.

Se echó a reír por lo bajo al recordar la cara de asombro de Isaac y Mamá cuando llamó a la puerta, y Gabrielle rió encantada cuando le contó la experiencia.

—¿Y te quedaste el tiempo suficiente para ayudarlos a volver a ponerse en pie? —preguntó Gabrielle cuando su curiosidad se impuso al silencio que se había hecho entre ellos.

Hércules negó con la cabeza.

—No. Los convencí para que se trasladaran al oeste. Para empezar de nuevo. —Le sonrió cohibido—. Y entonces los ayudé a trasladarse. Teníamos una buena caravana de carros cuando por fin nos pusimos en marcha. Había bastantes personas que querían volver a empezar.

Gabrielle asintió sabiamente. ¿Cuántas veces se había alegrado ella por cada nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba? Y después de una guerra... sabía demasiado bien lo desesperada que estaba la gente por dejar atrás esa clase de horror y a veces la manera más fácil y mejor de hacerlo era simplemente empezar de cero en otro lugar.

—¿Y dónde fuisteis?

—Pues recorrimos un buen trecho. Había mucha destrucción hasta que llegamos casi a la mitad del país. Isaac decidió que quería intentar ser alguacil y Mamá dijo que quería amplios espacios abiertos. Así que bajamos hasta Texas. Un viejo amigo del ejército es el oficial federal de justicia de esa zona y le dije a Isaac que hablaría con Daniel para que lo nombrara ayudante.

—¿Y...?

—Y Daniel nombró a Isaac alguacil de un pueblecito que se llama Nocona Corners. Un lugar precioso. Ya tiene un establo con caballerizas y herrero, una mercería, la oficina de la diligencia, la oficina del alguacil, una iglesia, una cantina, un aserradero y Mamá ha montado una pensión.

—¿Y no hay escuela para los niños?

—No hay maestro... aún. Pero si tú quisieras...

—Hércules, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedo enseñar inglés a los niños? Todavía escribo en griego antiguo, que ahora es una lengua muerta. O historia... no llevo tanto tiempo en este país, relativamente hablando, ya sabes. Y Xena era la que hacía todos los cálculos matemáticos cuando estábamos juntas. Yo odiaba las matemáticas... todavía las odio.

Hércules cogió las manos de Gabrielle y esperó a que se tranquilizara. No había pensado que fuera a causarle tal conmoción con su propuesta y se preguntó qué habría detrás.

—Gabrielle, aunque aceptaras hacerlo, no sería este año. Estoy cansado. No nos iríamos de aquí hasta la primavera que viene, en cualquier caso. ¿Vale? —Esperó a que respirara hondo y asintiera—. Además, lees y escribes en inglés mejor que la mayoría de los que lo hablan como lengua materna... me contaste lo de Shakespeare, ¿te acuerdas?

Gabrielle sonrió, recordando con cariño la época que Will y ella habían pasado creando con palabras.

—Y has vivido la historia... aunque no fuera historia americana. Y esa historia es tan corta que te la puedes aprender durante el invierno si quieres. —Vaciló—. Gabrielle, no te he comprometido a nada. En serio, nunca te haría eso. No le he hablado a nadie de todo lo que sabes hacer.

Gabrielle se pasó una mano por los ojos.

—Sé que no lo harías y no sé por qué me he asustado tanto. No es que no haya hecho una cosa así a lo largo de mi vida. —Hizo una pausa—. Tal vez es porque he estado aquí sola los últimos años. No me he relacionado con nadie.

—Bueno, sí que he comentado que tengo una hermana a quien he mantenido alejada de la guerra, y Mamá me dijo que te llevara a hacer una visita. Quiere conocerte.

—Ah, ¿no me digas?

—Sí. No me creyó cuando le dije que mi hermana era una pequeñaja.

—¡¿No es cierto?!

—Claro que sí. Gabrielle, a mi lado, _eres_ una pequeñaja. Y Mamá te gustará. Es irlandesa, valiente y una de las mujeres más estupendas que podrás conocer en tu vida.

—Ya. ¿Me has traído al menos algunos libros para estudiar?

—Sí, y también he traído libros sólo para leer. He pensado que nos vendrían bien para pasar los meses de invierno.

—Cierto. Podría recitar algunos de los que tienes aquí —dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Y cuando llegue la primavera...

—¿Sí?

—Cuando llegue la primavera, haremos un viaje a Texas. Si te gusta, podemos quedarnos un tiempo. Si no, bueno, ya lo pensaremos cuando llegue el momento.

Esperó a que ella asintiera y se levantara y entonces habló de nuevo.

—Hay otra cosa, Gabrielle. Algo que creo que deberías saber.

Ella apartó la vista de la taza que estaba aclarando y Hércules se levantó y se puso a su lado para hacer lo mismo. Gabrielle lo miró enarcando una ceja y esperó.

—Creo que si vamos a Texas, tienes más posibilidades de encontrar a Xena.

A Hércules no le pasó desapercibido el destello de esperanza que le iluminó los ojos. Pero su tono de voz permaneció controlado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por algo que sabes o por instinto?

Él se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—Una mezcla de las dos cosas, creo. He oído rumores... rumores sobre ataques relámpago que están perpetrando los indios contra los colonos blancos, tratando de alejarlos de las tierras indias. No todos, pero muchos de ellos tienen algo que me resulta muy conocido. Las tácticas son parecidas a las que usaba Xena como señora de la guerra.

Entonces la esperanza se transformó en un fuego peligroso.

—¿Crees que Xena ha vuelto a ser una señora de la guerra? —preguntó Gabrielle con un murmullo amenazador.

Herc negó con la cabeza y advirtió que la bardo relajaba ligeramente su porte rígido.

—¡No! —dijo vehementemente—. No —repitió con un tono más suave—. Gabrielle, cuando algo trajo a Xena a este país, fue adoptada por la nación cheyén. Es una nación de guerreros fieros y orgullosos y Xena los considera parte de su familia extendida. Durante años, el hombre blanco ha firmado y violado tratados con todas las tribus nativas. Creo que Xena sólo está utilizando las habilidades que tiene en beneficio de los cheyenes.

—¿Por qué no unir a todas las tribus contra los blancos? —preguntó Gabrielle con aire pragmático—. Ganarían si Xena los dirigiera.

Hércules asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

—Sí, ganarían. Pero hay mucho conflicto entre las tribus y muchas de ellas jamás aceptarían a una mujer como jefa de una partida de guerra. Sobre todo a una que no ha demostrado que vale.

Gabrielle estalló en carcajadas y Hércules se unió a ella con placer.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo cuando recuperó el aliento—. Como la conocemos, nos parece totalmente absurdo. Pero ellos no la conocen y no hay tiempo para convencerlos a todos. Pero gracias por las risas... hacía años que no me reía así.

—¿Cómo te has enterado de todo esto?

—¿Lo de los ataques? ¿O la implicación de Xena en los asuntos de los indios?

—Sí.

Herc se rió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, Xena me contó algo de su relación con la tribu cheyén cuando la vi. Me estuvo explicando su búsqueda.

—¿Te contó qué estaba buscando exactamente?

—Sólo sé que hay una serie de objetos sagrados que tiene que encontrar antes de intentar regresar a la Grecia de la que salió.

—Pero estábamos en Ja... Japón.

Hércules encogió los anchos hombros.

—No sé. Ella parece pensar que puede regresar a Grecia. Creo que tiene suficiente determinación para encontrar una manera de hacerlo. —Dudó—. Tú eres parte de ello, que lo sepas.

—¿Tú crees?

Hércules meneó la cabeza castaña clara.

—Mm-mm. Lo _sé._

* * *

Poco a poco los días adoptaron una rutina y el calor del verano no tardó en dar paso al fresco del otoño. Hércules y Gabrielle recogieron juntos los productos del huerto y prepararon la cabaña para el invierno que se acercaba. Hércules se quedó asombrado en más de una ocasión por la fuerza y las firmes capacidades de Gabrielle, pero en lugar de comentar nada y hacer que se sintiera cohibida, se limitaba a menear la cabeza y volver al trabajo.

Cuando todo lo de la cabina quedó hecho y preparado para las tormentas que se avecinaban, Gabrielle decidió plantearle a Hércules el tema de la caza.

—Hércules, ¿te ofenderías mucho si te pidiera que no salgas a cazar conmigo?

Él le cogió las manos y se las apretó ligeramente.

—Gabrielle, sé que necesitas alimentarte y jamás querría avergonzarte... bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Si estás más cómoda cazando sola, sé que aquí todavía hay cosas que hacer. Pero ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

Ella le sonrió con aire pícaro.

—Siempre lo tengo —dijo con descaro, olvidándose oportunamente de lo que Xena siempre había llamado el "Efecto Gabrielle".

—Ya —le tomó el pelo él—. Como si no hubiera oído algunas historias.

Gabrielle le dio una palmada en el musculoso brazo.

—No te metas conmigo —gruñó.

Él se echó a reír y advirtió distraído que tendía a reírse mucho en su compañía. Eso explicaba en gran medida los cambios radicales que había observado en Xena, y dejó a un lado esa idea para reflexionar sobre ella cuando estuviera a solas.

—Vete —dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. Me gustaría que trajeras filetes de venado.

Los ojos de Gabrielle soltaron un destello risueño. Como el tiempo todavía no era frío del todo, la mayoría de las pieles y todas las que había curtido ella seguían guardadas. Decidió tomarle el pelo a Hércules... un poquito.

—Ah, ¿no me digas? A ver qué puedo hacer, aunque no es lo que suelo buscar en esta época del año. Entretanto, seguro que hay que airear las pieles y la ropa de cama. Hasta luego.

Entonces se alejó por el pequeño sendero y desapareció en el bosque del otro lado.

Hércules se quedó mirando un buen rato, con los ojos clavados en el punto por donde Gabrielle se había internado entre los árboles hasta desaparecer de su vista.

—Vaya, me pregunto qué habrá querido decir con eso. Tiene esa cara de "estoy tramando algo". Pobre Xena —dijo, riéndose por dentro al tiempo que se dirigía al colgadizo que hacía las veces de almacén—. Las va a pasar moradas para mantenerse a la altura de Gabrielle.

* * *

Hércules estaba sentado en el pequeño porche cuando vio la cabeza rubia de Gabrielle que aparecía por un hueco entre los árboles. Pensó en dejar que se las arreglara sola con su carga después de la sorpresita que le había endilgado horas antes, pero su carácter no se lo permitió y se levantó y corrió despacio hasta la línea de árboles.

—¿Has conseguido otro oso? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, y también ese ciervo que querías.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—No tenías por qué...

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió ella—, pero podía. —Se encogió de hombros con gracia—. Así que lo he hecho.

Él se fijó en un odre de cuero que le colgaba de la cintura y se imaginó que debía de haber recogido la sangre que necesitaba para el invierno que se acercaba. Se estremeció, pero dejó de pensar en ello, porque sabía que ella no había elegido el destino que le había tocado en suerte. Además, nunca había visto que tomara más de lo que necesitaba y, por lo que había visto en el poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde su regreso a Banff, devolvía a la tierra por lo menos tanto como tomaba.

—Pues muchas gracias, Gabrielle —dijo, concentrando la mente en otras cosas—. ¿Qué tal si cojo todo esto y empiezo a prepararlo y, cuando te laves, a lo mejor podrías... mm... cocinar unos filetes?

—¿Insinúas que apesto?

—¡Nonononono! —dijo Hércules, retrocediendo un poco cuando Gabrielle avanzó un paso—. Es que pensaba que podría venirte bien darte un baño después de cargar con este osazo.

Gabrielle dejó que se preocupara un momento mientras seguía avanzando. Soltó una risita cuando lo alcanzó.

—Te has librado —dijo—. Y tienes razón, podría.

—¿Cocinar? —conjeturó él.

Gabrielle pasó a su lado riendo.

—Eso también.

* * *

Hércules agradeció mucho la habilidad como cazadora de Gabrielle cuando el tiempo pasó de repente de frío a gélido. Su cama era un colchón relleno colocado en el suelo de la habitación principal y notó una diferencia inmediata cuando las pieles que había conseguido se convirtieron en alfombras, mantas y cortinas para las ventanas. No se podía creer lo acogedora y agradable que estaba la cabaña con estas mejoras.

El invierno transcurrió agradablemente para los dos inmortales. Había muchas cosas que los mantenían ocupados y respetaban el silencio tanto como les gustaba conversar. Gabrielle se dedicó a estudiar historia americana y Hércules descubrió que se le daban mejor las matemáticas que a él. Hércules decidió que era agradable volver a tener familia, aunque sólo fuera durante una temporada, y Gabrielle llegó a la conclusión de que tener un hermano mayor no estaba nada mal, sobre todo uno que respetaba sus habilidades.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses y por fin las tormentas pasaron de feroces temporales a nevadas tranquilas y de ahí a las lluvias de primavera. Por fin, el tiempo se aclaró lo suficiente para que bajar de las montañas para entrar en Banff no fuera peligroso, y después de asegurarse de que todo estaba recogido y a buen recaudo, emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la civilización sin apenas volverse para mirar la cabaña que había sido su refugio.

* * *

—¿De qué iba todo eso? —le preguntó Gabrielle a Hércules cuando éste salió de la pequeña oficina. Banff no había cambiado mucho desde la llegada de Gabrielle años antes: había unas cuantas tiendas más, pero conservaba su aire y aspecto rústicos. Hércules caminaba despacio, dejando que Gabrielle asimilara la idea de volver a conectar con la humanidad a nivel personal.

Lo primero que advirtió Gabrielle fue que muchas de las mujeres de este pequeño pueblo fronterizo llevaban pantalones muy parecidos a los que ella misma llevaba, aunque no eran en absoluto elegantes ni les quedaban bien. Entonces se dio cuenta de que como muchas de ellas habían venido para escalar las montañas, tenían que ponerse modelos más pequeños de pantalones de hombre para poder hacerlo con seguridad. _A lo mejor hay esperanza para la sociedad después de todo._ No conseguía imaginarse a nadie que no prefiriera los pantalones en vez de la vestimenta restrictiva que se consideraba adecuada para las mujeres si se le daba la oportunidad de elegir.

Fue mirando los numerosos escaparates, fascinada por los cambios que se habían producido en pocos años. Entonces se acordó de la pluma que había inventado por necesidad. Seguro que esa misma necesidad era lo que explicaba los nuevos artilugios y trastos que veía en el pueblecito.

—Sabes —comentó Hércules, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones—. A lo mejor deberías comercializar esa pluma que te has inventado. Creo que se haría muy popular. —Miró a su alrededor—. No aquí precisamente, sino en las grandes ciudades. —Se encogió de hombros—. Podrías pensártelo.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Tal vez, pero eso sigue sin responder a mi pregunta.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó—. Ah, he enviado un telegrama a un viejo amigo de Calgary. Le he pedido que nos tenga preparados un par de buenos caballos. —El movimiento ascendente de una ceja rubia lo obligó a responder lo que le pareció una pregunta obvia—. Para que no tengamos que ir andando hasta Texas.

—Ya... ¿y cómo va a saber cuándo debe tenerlos preparados y esperando?

—Bueno, va a estar en la ciudad para el rodeo de mustangs y nosotros deberíamos llegar también por esas fechas. Quien llegue primero esperará al otro.

—¿Y estás seguro de que va a recibir esa cosa telegráfica que le acabas de enviar?

—Sí... dentro de dos a tres días si las líneas no están cortadas, me ha dicho el hombre de la oficina.

Gabrielle siguió con la vista los largos y delgados cables que colgaban precariamente por encima de su cabeza y los siguió hasta la zona de montañas hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte. Meneó la cabeza.

—Si tú lo dices. He visto suficientes cosas raras en mi vida para no desechar algo sólo porque no lo entiendo.

Hércules sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Así me gusta. —La cogió del brazo—. Ahora vamos. Quiero una comida caliente y una cama para pasar la noche. Por la mañana nos espera un largo camino a pie hasta Calgary.

Gabrielle se echó a reír a carcajadas tan contagiosas que Hércules no tardó en reírse con ella sin entender por qué. Cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento y secarse los ojos, lo miró muy seria.

—Herc, he dado la vuelta al mundo a pie varias veces a lo largo de mi vida. Ir caminando de aquí a Calgary será como dar un paseo por el parque.

* * *

 _Claro, que ni se le ocurrió comentar que ese paseo por el parque iba a ser sobre todo a través de las montañas_ , refunfuñó Gabrielle en silencio cuando los dos se acercaban a Calgary. La caminata había durado más de lo que Gabrielle recordaba, aunque en justicia tenía tantas ganas de llegar que tampoco se acordaba de gran cosa.

Todavía no estaban en Calgary, pero poco a poco habían empezado a ver algún rancho con sus correspondientes cobertizos. Gabrielle se sorprendió cuando Hércules giró por un camino sin decir palabra, y se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Justo cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto, Hércules se quitó el sombrero y se secó el sudor de la frente, tras lo cual alzó la mano y llamó con fuerza a la puerta.

Una mujer ya mayor acudió a la puerta, secándose las manos con un paño, y entonces soltó un chillido y recibió al hombretón con los brazos abiertos en cuanto lo reconoció.

—¡Harrison Tillman! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a Hércules por el nombre que había adoptado para su actual encarnación—. ¿Pero qué hace aquí? Phillip recibió su telegrama y estaba haciendo planes para reunirse con usted en Calgary la semana que viene. —Miró por encima de su ancho hombro—. ¿Va a hacer las presentaciones?

—Ah, sí... lo siento, Maggie. Maggie, ésta es mi hermana, Gabrielle. Gabrielle, ésta es Maggie Atkins. Maggie, su marido Phillip y yo nos conocimos en Estados Unidos antes de la guerra.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora.

—Llámeme Maggie, niña, aunque no debe de ser una niña para ser hermana de Harrison. —Maggie miró a Hércules—. Pero me encantaría que me contara el secreto de su eterna juventud. Nosotros parecemos más viejos cada año y usted sigue tan guapo como la primera vez que lo vi.

Maggie se echó hacia atrás y les indicó que pasaran.

—Entren y acomódense. Voy a llamar a papá para que vuelva del campo. —Salió al porche y tocó la pesada campana de hierro que colgaba a un lado de la casa—. Lo oirá y vendrá enseguida.

Efectivamente, al poco rato Phillip se estaba sacudiendo las botas fuera de la puerta de la cocina. Y tras otra ronda de saludos sorprendidos y presentaciones, se pusieron a charlar.

—¿Y cómo es que ha venido aquí en lugar de reunirse conmigo en Calgary?

—La verdad es que hemos llegado antes de lo que me esperaba. Pensé que tal vez podríamos elegir los caballos y marcharnos desde aquí. Hay un largo viaje hasta Texas.

—¿Pueden quedarse un día o dos? ¿Para charlar un poco?

Hércules miró a Gabrielle, quien asintió ligeramente mostrando su acuerdo. Sonrió.

—Nos encantaría, gracias.

El resto del día lo pasaron poniéndose al día, aunque Phillip les prometió que los llevaría a ver el rancho y a los mustangs que iba a llevar al rodeo de Calgary la semana siguiente. Y a la luz del amanecer, los llevó efectivamente a hacer el recorrido.

La propiedad era preciosa, acurrucada en el centro del valle y enmarcada por las escarpadas montañas que se alzaban majestuosas detrás. Había algunos árboles y un riachuelo, pero lo que se apoderó de la imaginación de Gabrielle fue el espacio inmenso que los rodeaba. Era parecido a lo que había tenido en Banff, pero por otro lado, no se parecía en absoluto. Lo que le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fueron los caballos salvajes que corrían en círculos los unos alrededor de los otros en el corral. Eran preciosos, con un aire fiero y pendenciero que la dejó maravillada de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Gabrielle acercó el caballo que le había comprado Hércules al corral, lo bastante cerca como para rozar el poste del cercado con la pierna. Los mustangs dejaron de moverse, con los flancos agitados al respirar. Gabrielle se quedó completamente inmóvil, mirando simplemente, y se le cortó la respiración cuando un mustang se separó de la manada y se acercó a ella.

Los dos hombres se quedaron aparte contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Hércules había notado el sobresalto de Gabrielle y no tardó en darse cuenta del motivo.

El caballo que se acercaba a ella tenía un parecido asombroso con Argo. Era un poco más pequeño y la crin y la cola eran un poco más oscuras, pero el parecido era increíble.

—Que me aspen —le murmuró Phillip a Hércules por lo bajo.

—Pues sí —murmuró Hércules a su vez.

—No, no lo entiende. Ese mustang... nunca había visto uno de ese color y hasta hoy... hasta ahora mismo, ha sido el bicho más desagradable y terco que he tenido la desgracia de conocer en mi vida.

Los dos hombres observaron en silencio cuando el caballo se colocó al lado de Gabrielle y no sólo le permitió que lo acariciara, sino que la animó a ello.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que Gabrielle susurró algo al oído del mustang. El animal relinchó y sacudió la cabeza y ella se echó a reír. El caballo la empujó suavemente con el hocico y ella le dio un beso en la marca blanca que tenía entre los ojos antes de regresar junto a los dos hombres atónitos que la miraban.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándose para ver si tenía alguna mancha.

Hércules sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. Phillip carraspeó.

—Caray —fue lo único que logró susurrar.

Gabrielle sonrió de oreja a oreja y emprendió el regreso a la casa.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, y detuvo al caballo de repente, volviéndose para mirar a los dos hombres, que aún no se habían movido—. Se llama Trébol. —Entonces continuó su camino, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

Hércules se echó a reír a carcajadas y le dio una palmada a Phillip en el hombro, y los dos amigos se quedaron mirando a los mustangs, que se apartaron corriendo al oír la sonora risa. Luego se dieron la vuelta y dirigieron a sus propios caballos hacia la casa.

Phillip esperó hasta que pensó que ella no podía oírlo.

—Pero bueno, que me aspen —repitió.

—Pero bueno, que me aspen —dijo el vaquero ya mayor cuando se apoyó en el cercado del corral al lado de Xena—. Sabe, es usted la segunda dama bonita que lo doma esta semana. Será una moda. —Entonces tuvo que apartarse del cercado cuando el caballo se encabritó amenazándolo.

Xena resopló y el caballo hizo lo mismo. El hombre se echó a reír al ver el parecido entre los dos hasta que unos gélidos ojos azules lo dejaron clavado en el sitio. Entonces se tragó la risa con un claro ruido. El caballo relinchó y Xena sonrió con sorna.

—En primer lugar, este caballo no está domado. Conserva todo su espíritu. —Sonrió levemente cuando el caballo asintió mostrando su acuerdo—. Y en segundo lugar, no soy una dama. —Su sonrisa fiera hizo que el hombre se irguiera con aire incómodo, pero se mantuvo firme y le ofreció la mano.

—Soy Phillip Atkins. —Señaló al caballo—. Éste es Trébol.

Xena enarcó una deja al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

—Xena —dijo escuetamente—. ¿Le ha puesto nombre a un caballo salvaje y sin domar por...?

—Oh, no, señora. _Yo_ no se lo he puesto. La semana pasada nos visitaron un amigo y su hermana. El caballo y ella se gustaron. _Ella_ lo llamó Trébol.

—Ya —dijo Xena despacio, claramente confusa—. ¿Y por qué no se quedó con él, si se llevaban tan bien?

—Porque se marchaban a Texas y necesitaba un caballo que ya estuviera entrenado y preparado para hacer el viaje.

Xena asintió, aceptando la explicación, y luego volvió a fijarse en el mustang.

—Trébol, ¿eh? —preguntó, frotándole la cabeza. El caballo le empujó la mano con fuerza y ella se echó a reír por lo bajo—. ¿Cuánto? —le preguntó al vaquero sin apartar los ojos de Trébol.

—Bueno —contestó pensativo—. Tiene buen tono, es veloz y de un color tan poco común... No aceptaré menos de doscientos.

Xena miró al caballo atentamente, luego apoyó la mano en la barandilla superior y saltó con ligereza por encima del cercado para caer en el corral.

—No puede... —farfulló Phillip y luego se quedó mirando mientras Xena levantaba delicadamente cada pezuña y la examinaba. Fue rodeando al mustang, hablándole en un tono bajo que nadie más conseguía oír. El caballo se quedó totalmente inmóvil, dejando que lo examinara, incluso cuando le abrió la boca y le comprobó los dientes.

—Doscientos, ¿eh? —dijo, todavía de espaldas a Phillip.

—Sí, señora. Creo que los vale.

Xena enredó las manos en la crin rubia oscura y saltó al lomo del mustang. El caballo se estremeció, pero se quedó quieto, esperando a ver qué pretendía esta extraña humana nueva. Xena se acomodó con seguridad, dándole al animal la oportunidad de adaptarse a su peso. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la camisa, sacó un fajo de billetes y contó doscientos. Alargó la mano hacia el vaquero, que la miraba con ojos atónitos.

El caballo avanzó un paso nervioso y Xena lo instó delicadamente a dar el paso de lado necesario para acercarla al cercado.

—Su precio —dijo bruscamente cuando Phillip no hizo nada para cogerle el dinero. Poco a poco, levantó la mano y notó el calor del papel cuando terminó la transferencia. Entonces la miró de frente y Xena dejó asomar a sus ojos una alegría fiera que no sentía desde que había llegado a esta tierra extraña varias décadas antes.

—¿Tenemos trato? —preguntó Xena suavemente. Se irguió sobre el lomo del mustang, segura en el asiento y confiada en sus habilidades. La ligera brisa de primeras horas de la mañana le apartó el pelo de la cara y en sus ojos se reflejó el resplandor del sol naciente.

Phillip se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, hipnotizado por la imagen viva de fiereza femenina que tenía delante. Ella aceptó su palabra alzando ligeramente la cabeza. Luego se inclinó sobre el cuello de Trébol y le susurró al oído:

—Muy bien, chico... a ver qué tienes. ¡A _correr_!

Lo azuzó con las rodillas al hablar y Trébol salió disparado como un rayo. Corrió dando vueltas por el corral, animando a los demás mustangs hasta colocarse al frente de un desfile. Xena lo dirigió hacia el cercado, con la esperanza de que se enterara de lo que estaba pensando. Le asomó una sonrisa a la cara cuando notó que el mustang se preparaba a medida que se aproximaba al cercado. Xena se inclinó sobre él y Trébol recogió las patas y saltó por encima del cercado, superándolo por más de treinta centímetros y dejando a Phillip boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados mientras se quedaba mirando su estela de polvo.

—Pero bueno —dijo por fin—. Que me aspen.

* * *

Xena se echó a reír de puro placer mientras salía de la ciudad misma y se adentraba en las afueras. Se detuvo delante de la pensión caracoleando y Rosalie salió para ver cuál era la causa de tanto alboroto tan temprano. Se le dilataron los ojos claramente al ver a Xena tan cómoda a lomos de un mustang, con el aire mismo de alguien nacido para la silla. Sólo que...

—Venga conmigo —dijo Rosalie de repente.

Xena se bajó del lomo de Trébol, aunque lo mantuvo agarrado por la crin mientras seguía a Rosalie hasta el granero. Xena había pasado mucho tiempo adecentando el viejo edificio y ahora estaba limpio, arreglado y casi vacío, salvo por algunos cachivaches que Rosalie se había empeñado en guardar allí.

Ahora entraron con Trébol caminando obedientemente detrás de Xena. Ésta se maravilló por lo raro que era esto, pero lo aceptó como un regalo que no debía tomarse a la ligera... sobre todo porque no sabía cuánto iba a durar.

—Espere aquí —le pidió Rosalie y se adentró más en el granero.

El granero estaba casi todo a oscuras a primeras horas de la mañana, incluso con las puertas abiertas de par en par, pero Xena aspiró profundamente el limpio olor del heno y de la madera fresca. Trébol la empujó suavemente por la espalda y Xena se echó a reír ligeramente al tiempo que le rascaba las orejas.

Oía claramente los golpes y gruñidos procedentes del rincón a oscuras y se preguntó qué demonios... Entonces vio a Rosalie luchando por arrastrar una cosa y corrió a ayudarla.

Rosalie tenía la cara acalorada por el esfuerzo y se alegró de que Xena le cogiera la carga.

—Lleve eso fuera, por favor. Tengo un par de cosas más que lo acompañan y con eso estará lista.

Xena cogió la pesada caja de madera y salió de nuevo a la brillante luz del sol de la mañana. La depositó con cuidado en el suelo y se volvió para ver si podía ayudar a Rosalie en el momento en que la anciana salía por las puertas arrastrando una caja más pequeña. Xena se apresuró a coger ésa también y la puso encima de la más grande.

Rosalie se apoyó en ellas, se sacó un pañuelo del corpiño y se secó el abundante sudor de la cara y los brazos. Luego resopló disgustada.

—No recordaba yo que antes pesara tanto.

Sin decir palabra, Xena fue al pozo y subió el cubo. Luego cogió el cucharón lleno de agua y se lo llevó a Rosalie. Ésta aceptó el cucharón y se lo bebió entero, tras lo cual le dio una palmadita en el brazo a Xena con una sonrisa.

—Es usted un encanto, Xena. Me recuerda mucho a mí misma en mis tiempos jóvenes. Venga. —Rosalie se apartó de las cajas y cogió la barra plana de hierro que se había traído del granero. Se la pasó a Xena y señaló las cajas de madera—. Ábralas por mí, ¿quiere?

Xena arrancó la tapa y puso a un lado la caja más pequeña. Luego abrió la segunda haciendo palanca y se apartó.

Trébol, que quería ayudar, mordisqueó la paja que se veía, pero al poco dejó la paja rancia por el pelo limpio de Xena. Ésta esquivó sus labios jugando y le rascó el cuello y luego se quedó paralizada al ver lo que había sacado Rosalie de las cajas.

Sobre la tapa reposaba una silla de montar de cuero al estilo del oeste que, aunque usada, parecía bien cuidada. Rosalie dejó el paño encerado donde había estado envuelta encima de la paja, se trasladó tranquilamente a la caja más pequeña y sacó una brida, riendas, un bocado y varias otras cosas que Xena necesitaba para ensillar a Trébol.

Xena parpadeó con los ojos azules como platos y movió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Rosalie se puso a hablar suavemente, de espaldas a Xena.

—Cuando era mucho más joven —dijo recordando—, tenía una amiga íntima a la que quería muchísimo. Lo hacíamos todo juntas. Neorah y yo... yo... bueno... El caso es que cuando teníamos dieciséis años, mis padres me casaron con un hombre mucho mayor y Neorah se escapó de casa y se fue al oeste, jurando que jamás sufriría mi suerte. El matrimonio, ya sabe.

Xena asintió, pero siguió en silencio, pues quería seguir escuchando la historia de Rosalie.

—Horace, mi marido, era un buen hombre, pero no nos queríamos. Vivió tres años más después de la boda, y en cuanto terminó mi período de luto, me trasladé al oeste, con la vana esperanza de encontrar a mi Neorah.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Rosalie se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos. Xena esperó pacientemente.

—Tardé casi un año en llegar aquí por mi cuenta, esquivando a los indios y a los blancos por igual. Por lo poco que sabía, eran igual de terribles y, por joven y estúpida que fuera, sabía que no convenía que a una mujer la pillaran sola aquí fuera.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Xena con lógica—. ¿Tan mal le iban las cosas de viuda?

Rosalie hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

—No. Horace me dejó bien situada. Pero necesitaba encontrar a Neorah. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Xena—. Usted lo comprende. Esta zona estaba vacía cuando me detuve aquí. Simplemente no podía seguir. Y ese primer año... Dios, no pensé que fuera a sobrevivir. Construí el granero yo sola y tardé hasta que cayeron las primeras nevadas. Fue... fue difícil. —Tragó con dificultad—. Durante cinco largos años, trabajé la tierra y me construí una casita. Los indios me dejaban en paz porque respetaba la tierra y su forma de vida. Por aquí pasaban muy pocos blancos hasta que construyeron el fuerte e incluso entonces, no se adentraban tanto a menos que se dirigieran al océano.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —preguntó Xena cuando volvió a hacerse el silencio.

—Neorah —contestó Rosalie con una sonrisa trémula—. De repente, una preciosa mañana de primavera hace treinta y cinco años, la cosa más bonita que había visto en mi vida llegó a caballo hasta mi porche. —Se echó a reír—. Yo estaba en el huerto de detrás cuando vi a un jinete que subía por el sendero. Cogí la escopeta que Horace me había enseñado a disparar, pues había aprendido bien deprisa que más vale prevenir que curar.

Rosalie no se percató de las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos, pero Xena sintió que los suyos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ver la alegría que brillaba en su cara. Parpadeó rápidamente y se concentró en respirar con regularidad.

—El jinete desmontó y vino hacia mí, aunque yo seguía con la escopeta levantada. Le pregunté qué quería, le dije que se marchara de mi tierra. Se detuvo, como a un metro de distancia, y se llevó la mano al sombrero...

Rosalie se quedó callada de nuevo, recordando el día en que su vida cambió drásticamente. Luego suspiró y volvió a fijarse en Xena, que tenía una expresión distante y casi dolorida en los ojos. Puso una mano vacilante en el brazo de la guerrera y esperó a que los ojos azules se posaran en los suyos.

—Pasamos veinticinco años maravillosos juntas hasta que ella... hasta que... —Rosalie se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta—. A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado —susurró—, todavía me duele.

Por fin cogió la brida y el bocado y se los puso a Xena en las manos.

—Esto era suyo... bueno, de su caballo —dijo Rosalie con una ligera sonrisa—. Para mí sería un honor que lo considerara suyo y... —Miró al caballo—. ¿Tiene ya un nombre?

—Trébol —dijo Xena ásperamente—. Era el nombre que traía.

Rosalie alzó las manos como para defenderse y trató de no echarse a reír.

—Suyo y de Trébol —continuó—. Usted lo necesita y a mí me gustaría que se lo quedara. Por favor —añadió cuando pareció que Xena se iba a negar. Xena asintió y procedió a ensillar a Trébol por primera vez. Entonces el día se puso _muy_ interesante.

* * *

—Supongo que se alegra de que aprenda rápido —comentó Rosalie esa noche mientras volvía a poner el tapón en el frasco de árnica. Xena tenía las manos y los brazos llenos de cortes y arañazos que ya se estaban curando, aunque si Rosalie se fijó, no dijo nada.

Xena se limitó a asentir con un gruñido. Le dolía el trasero. Hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba un caballo tan obstinado y Trébol había tardado un poco en aceptar el nuevo equipo. Pero con unas pocas palabras bien pensadas tras su primera batalla de voluntades, se adaptó bien. Xena pasó buena parte de la mañana averiguando cómo se movía y enseñándole distintas órdenes. Se sentía satisfecha con su trabajo, y cuando volvía con él a la casa a buen paso, de repente la tiró sin más de la silla y por desgracia, aterrizó en un zarzal.

Volvió a montarse con cierta precaución y lo sometió de nuevo a la doma. Cuando se convenció de que volvían a comunicarse, lo dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron al jardín. Entonces, de repente, se detuvo en seco, arqueó el lomo y se puso a saltar y caracolear, bailando de una forma salvaje y elegante.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el animal saltaba y se encabritaba porque le gustaba: era su forma de jugar con ella. Pero supuso que su espíritu libre tenía que expresarse de alguna manera. Xena se agarró bien, esperando que la cosa se manifestara sobre todo corriendo y no con este imaginativo baile que tanto parecía gustarle. No estaba segura de poder aguantar tanto entusiasmo, a pesar de su inmortalidad. Sobre todo porque daba la impresión de que la pantera y el zorro fomentaban estas tendencias en Trébol y parecían predispuestos a aparecer en su vida en los momentos más inoportunos.

* * *

Xena se marchó de Calgary con buenos recuerdos, aunque no duraron mucho. Casi nada más pasar a los Estados Unidos desde Canadá, se enteró de unos horribles rumores sobre las atrocidades cometidas por la Unión y se dispuso a averiguar la verdad.

Lo que descubrió superaba su capacidad de comprensión, pues era peor que todo lo que había hecho ella durante sus días de señora de la guerra en Grecia. Los soldados de la Unión habían matado a mujeres y niños indios, y eso puso a Xena en el sendero de la guerra, lo cual la pondría en contacto con un enemigo despreciable.

* * *

Cuando Xena vio a Custer por primera vez, sintió escalofríos... cosa que no sentía desde... ¿La India? ¿Las estepas? ¿Roma? La sensación de familiaridad le producía un cosquilleo de lo más desagradable por la espalda, y al principio intentó quitarle importancia, considerándolo un sentimiento malévolo contra un soldado a quien veía carente de competencia y honor. Pero no paraba de darle vueltas y empezó a compararlo con las otras ocasiones de su vida en que había sentido lo mismo. Le recordaba a Ares, pero...

Xena retrocedió mentalmente casi dos mil años y recordó lo que había dicho Nayima sobre el karma y el círculo de la vida. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de por qué este soldado de la Unión le sonaba tanto. El coronel conocido para el mundo como George Armstrong Custer era en realidad la reencarnación del alma de Alti. Y Xena se preparó para derrotarla en la vida que tenía ahora.

Durante varios años, Xena había seguido los pasos de Custer, atacándolo a él y a sus tropas a la menor oportunidad. Organizaba grupos de ataque que dificultaban los esfuerzos de Custer a lo largo y ancho de las llanuras. El Fuerte Riley había sido arrasado por su deseo de meter a los indios en una reserva y no lo pilló allí por los pelos. Pero fue la Batalla de Washita lo que hizo que aquello se convirtiera en un asunto personal para Xena.

El hecho de que los soldados hubieran matado a mujeres y niños indefensos le hizo arder la sangre y Xena quiso acabar con las escaramuzas de una vez por todas.

Varias naciones nativas se habían unido a ella periódicamente para alejar a las tropas de sus tierras, pero a Xena le estaba costando convencerlas de que se unieran entre sí para expulsar al hombre blanco por completo. Pensaban que el odio que sentían las unas por las otras era demasiado antiguo y profundo.

Por fin acudió a ver a Toro Sentado, con quien había trabado amistad en los últimos años mientras luchaban juntos contra el hombre blanco. Caballo Loco, a quien conoció en su viaje de regreso desde California, los había presentado. Caballo Loco era como un doble de Pálemon, pues tenía algo de seductor canalla y era un mujeriego con una cicatriz en la cara casi idéntica. Cuando comprendió que ella era una guerrera muy hábil y no una mujer a quien hacer la corte, Caballo Loco la aceptó como amiga y guerrera. Toro Sentado nunca había puesto en duda sus motivos y aceptó que Caballo Loco se la presentara, apreciando su marca de guerrera cheyén y su capacidad. En varias ocasiones la había invitado a sentarse junto a su hoguera y sus ideas le habían parecido sucintas e inteligentes.

Ahora que venía a él pidiéndole una reunión, no pudo negarse y la escuchó atentamente mientras compartían una pipa. Se quedó ensimismado un rato cuando ella terminó de hablar y pensó en lo que había propuesto. Por fin asintió.

—Únete a mí en la Danza del Sol. Veremos lo que piensan los espíritus.

Xena asintió. Estaba segura de que los espíritus estaban de acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente empezaron los ritos de la Danza del Sol y Xena pasó cuatro días ayunando y meditando, salvo cuando se exigía su presencia física para alguna ceremonia. Justo antes del amanecer del quinto día, salió del exilio que se había impuesto a sí misma y fue a cazar, pues sabía que necesitaba el sustento de la sangre para la prueba que la esperaba.

Xena ya estaba sumida en un profundo trance cuando le insertaron los pinchos en los pechos. Pasó horas colgada repasando su vida con Gabrielle mientras los que la rodeaban se retorcían y luchaban por liberarse. Los hechiceros no comprendían la leve sonrisa que adornaba su cara. Por fin, se soltó de los pinchos y sólo las lágrimas silenciosas que le corrían por la cara dieron una indicación del espantoso dolor que sentía, aunque jamás supieron el motivo real.

Cuando terminó el día, ya contaba con el acuerdo de Toro Sentado. Las tribus se unirían para luchar contra los casacas azules de la Unión en Little Big Horn.

Se enviaron mensajeros a las naciones y los hombres se reunieron muy deprisa, incluido un visitante que sorprendió mucho a Xena.

* * *

La aparición de un hombre blanco en el campamento causó estupor, pero el entusiasmo con que fue recibido por Xena y Caballo Loco hizo que todos los presentes se sumieran en un silencio mortal.

Se estaban preparando para la guerra, metiendo flechas en las aljabas, afilando las hachas como cuchillas, comprobando y cargando fusiles, y el murmullo de las conversaciones flotaba por el campamento. Cuando el desconocido se acercó al campamento, llamó la atención de todos, y entonces Xena levantó la vista y se fijó en sus ojos y en la leve sonrisa que apareció en su cara cuando la vio.

—¿Hércules? —susurró y entonces salió disparada y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Hércules la estrechó entre sus brazos ferozmente y la levantó del suelo hasta que notó que se apartaba un poco de él. Se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara, preocupado.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó suavemente, consciente de los ojos que los miraban.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarlo, aunque esta vez con mucha más ligereza que antes.

—Es que estoy un poco dolorida —contestó vagamente—. Ven —dijo con una sonrisa cuando volvió a apartarse—. Aquí hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Se volvieron y se encontraron a Caballo Loco esperando. Hércules alargó la mano y Caballo Loco se quedó mirándolo largamente y luego le dio un gran abrazo.

—¡Harrison! No te veía desde que luchamos con Nube Roja en Wyoming.

—¡Caballo Loco! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, amigo. ¿Y tú?

Hércules sonrió.

—Yo también. Me alegro de ver que aquí tengo amigos. —Aunque la mirada que dirigió a Xena decía más que sus palabras.

—Estoy contento de que estés aquí, Harrison. Ven. —Caballo Loco se puso en cabeza.

Los ojos de toda la comunidad los siguieron hasta que llegaron a la hoguera de Toro Sentado. Y la conversación se reanudó despacio cuando el jefe los invitó a sentarse. Tomaron asiento y hablaron hasta que se alargaron las sombras, y Toro Sentado encontró a un amigo en el hombre llamado Harrison Tillman.

Cuando el sol se hubo puesto del todo, Xena y Hércules se despidieron de Toro Sentado y Caballo Loco y se alejaron del campamento, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la llanura. Sin hacer ruido, dos animales se colocaron a ambos lados de Xena, apartando sutilmente a Hércules de la guerrera. Él miró a Xena enarcando una ceja. Ella se echó a reír suavemente.

—Etor, Melo, éste es un viejo amigo... Hércules. Herc, estos son mis guías espirituales.

Hércules se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de los ojos de los animales.

—Encantado de conoceros. Me alegro de que Xena haya contado con vuestra compañía y no haya tenido que estar sola.

La pantera invadió el espacio personal de Hércules y gruñó, mostrando los colmillos con una sonrisa amenazadora. El zorro se colocó delante del felino, interponiéndose entre la pantera y Hércules. El felino le sostuvo la mirada a Herc un minuto entero y por fin hundió la cara en el cuello del zorro y lo acarició ronroneando levemente.

Hércules se levantó despacio y miró a Xena, que había observado toda la escena en silencio.

—¿Son pareja?

Ella asintió.

—Desde antes de que me los encontrara, creo.

—Sabes —comentó él de pasada—, me recuerdan a t...

—Ya lo sé —interrumpió ella—. A mí también.

Siguieron caminando en silencio.

—¿Me disculpas unos minutos? Tengo que...

Hércules alzó las manos.

—Adelante. Etor y Melo me pueden hacer compañía hasta que vuelvas.

Xena asintió y desapareció en la oscuridad sin hacer ruido y Hércules se sentó y observó a los dos animales. La pantera se sentó de cara a él y el zorro se acurrucó entre sus patas. Hércules se quedó mirándolos un rato y luego se volvió hacia la oscuridad, pues le pareció que se estaba metiendo en algo profundamente privado cuando empezaron a lamerse el uno al otro. No oyó volver a Xena hasta que se sentó a su lado, claramente visible a la luz de la luna.

—¿Tú sabes quién es Alti... quién era en la vida que teníamos hace ya tanto tiempo?

—Sé algo. He oído historias. ¿Por qué?

—La he visto en esta vida. Es el soldado llamado George Custer.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Me lo encontré una vez, durante la guerra. Era un auténtico cretino.

—Ya, pues dentro de nada será un cretino muerto. Los vamos a masacrar, Herc. Ya han matado bastante, han matado a mujeres y niños y la cosa acaba aquí. Pero Custer sobre todo va a morir.

—¿Por qué?

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Es parte de mi destino... de mi círculo kármico. Derroto a Alti en todas las vidas en las que nos encontramos.

Hércules no parecía muy convencido de su seguridad, pero lo dejó pasar sin comentar nada, pues tenía otras cosas importantes en la cabeza. Cuando estaba buscando una manera de sacar el tema, Xena se le adelantó.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Hércules? Me dio la clara impresión por tu llegada de que me estabas buscando.

—Es cierto. —Se miró las manos entrelazadas y luego contempló la plana llanura de oscuridad que se alargaba hasta el infinito—. He encontrado a Gabrielle. —La mano de Xena en su brazo hizo que se encogiera de dolor por la fuerza brutal con que lo agarró.

Esperó, pero ella no dijo nada, y tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que oyó cómo le rechinaban los dientes.

—Es, mm... es una mujer preciosa, Xena, pero el tiempo y el mundo la han desgastado... mucho.

—Siempre ha sido una mujer preciosa, Hércules. Incluso cuando todavía era una chiquilla graciosa —susurró Xena, aunque la fuerza de su mano aumentó notablemente. Hércules dobló la mano con disimulo para conservar la circulación. Carraspeó y prosiguió sin mirarla.

—Me la he llevado a Texas... para que se quede con unos amigos que tengo allí. Eso le ha dado cierta estabilidad y allí está bien considerada. Es la maestra de la escuela de un pueblecito llamado Nocona Corners.

Hércules oyó tragar a Xena, pero fue el único ruido que hizo. La miró y vio cómo apretaba y aflojaba la mandíbula, y supo que estaba librando una batalla emocional para permanecer concentrada. Le había dado el ímpetu que necesitaba para que la batalla inminente fuera rápida y feroz. Herc asintió por dentro y volvió a contemplar la oscuridad, haciendo guardia en silencio mientras esperaba a que saliera el sol.

* * *

Con la mañana llegó la batalla. Los indios localizaron a los casacas azules al mismo tiempo que éstos los vieron a ellos y se prepararon para la lucha.

Xena se montó en Trébol y se dispuso a dirigir una carga de caballería contra los que se acercaban. Su instinto le decía que Custer estaba entre ellos, y tenía una necesidad acuciante de acabar sus asuntos con Alti para poder reunirse por fin con Gabrielle... sobre todo ahora que tenía todos los tótems menos uno. Con el chakram que, según sospechaba, seguía en posesión de Gabrielle, podrían volver a casa.

Hércules cogió las armas que le habían prestado y se preparó para unirse a los guerreros que iban a pie. Toro Sentado se lo había presentado a los jefes guerreros y éstos lo habían recibido de buen grado para que se uniera a los numerosos guerreros que iban a luchar a pie. Notó la mirada de Xena y la saludó con el puño en el pecho, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, antes de soltar su grito de guerra y ponerse al frente de las tropas montadas para encontrarse con el enemigo. Él mismo deseó tener un caballo para poder luchar a su lado una vez más, y entonces tuvo que concentrarse en un problema mucho mayor.

Custer no era estúpido y había dividido a sus fuerzas en tres columnas de ataque y, de repente, una de esas columnas surgió por el horizonte rumbo al campamento y los guerreros que se habían quedado allí. Los jefes guerreros arengaron a los suyos y al poco estaban enzarzados en combate. Hércules rezó un momento por Xena y luego se centró en la lucha que lo esperaba.

Mientras, Xena y el resto de los guerreros montados persiguieron a Custer y su batallón hasta las colinas, pues sabían que los aventajaban en número y conocimientos. Estaban defendiendo su hogar, y muchos de ellos habían crecido aprendiendo el manejo de las armas en este mismo valle. Y sus voces se alzaron con alegría ahora que estaban luchando para expulsar al hombre blanco de su territorio de una vez por todas.

Xena se concentró en Custer, pues quería que supiera de dónde llegaba su muerte. Estaba algo separado de sus tropas, como si estar al mando fuera a importar algo a la hora de vivir o morir.

 _Imbécil pomposo_ , pensó Xena, dando la vuelta a Trébol y avanzando directa hacia George Armstrong Custer. Bloqueó los demás sonidos de la batalla, matando con descuido a los que se interponían en su camino y dejando que este casaca azul concreto se convirtiera en el centro de toda su atención.

Custer vio al guerrero que se dirigía hacia él con tanta temeridad y levantó la pistola para dispararle. Sin embargo, antes de conseguir nivelar el arma para disparar, se dio cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes. El guerrero no era un hombre en absoluto, sino una mujer de ojos sorprendentemente azules. Y ahora estaba saltando de su caballo y tirándolo a él del suyo.

Custer perdió la pistola junto con el equilibrio, y apenas había logrado ponerse en pie cuando el primer golpe le sacudió el cerebro. Cayó y ella le pegó una patada, y él sacó la pistola que le quedaba al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

—¡Muere, india! —vociferó al apretar el gatillo, con una sonrisa como una mueca cuando Xena cayó al suelo y no se movió. La sangre le tiñó el pecho y él sacó el cuchillo que llevaba sujeto a la pierna y le agarró el pelo oscuro con el puño.

—Nunca le he cortado el cuero cabelludo a una mujer —dijo Custer con desprecio—, pero en tu caso haré una excepción.

No vio venir el golpe, pero el dolor que estalló en su garganta fue muy revelador cuando ella lo alcanzó con el pie y él cayó sentado por la fuerza de la patada. Respiró entrecortadamente mientras intentaba meter aire en los pulmones y Custer se dio cuenta desconcertado de que iba a morir. Miró a Xena con una mezcla de pasmo y miedo cuando le quitó el cuchillo de las manos.

—¡D-deberías... estar... m-muerta! —jadeó con los ojos clavados en la mancha roja brillante de su pecho—. ¡T-t-te he disparado... a... bocajarro!

Ella se miró el pecho y sintió que la invadía el letargo por la pérdida de sangre.

—¡Maldita seas, puta! ¡Qué dolor!

Xena le pegó un puñetazo que le lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego subió con el cuchillo por la cara de Custer, dejando a su paso un fino reguero de sangre.

—No soy tan fácil de matar —comentó—. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo ya.

Custer se quedó mirándola, intentando concentrarse al tiempo que su respiración se iba haciendo más superficial. Xena esperó, pues sabía que la revelación no tardaría en producirse, y reconoció el momento en que ocurrió.

—Xena —dijo Alti. La guerrera percibió levemente la característica ronquera de tenía su voz en su vida original—. ¿Cómo...? No puedes...

Xena sonrió cruelmente.

—Ah, claro que puedo... sé hacer muchas cosas —dijo con frialdad.

Alti obligó a su cuerpo a ponerse en pie.

—Yo también —gruñó y recogió entre las manos la escasa fuerza vital que le quedaba y la canalizó, alcanzando de nuevo a Xena en el pecho. La guerrera salió despedida hacia atrás y cayó al suelo por segunda vez—. Al menos si tengo que morir, te puedo llevar conmigo.

Alti se dejó caer de rodillas y pegó un puñetazo a Xena en la cara y luego alcanzó el cuchillo.

—Reza tus oraciones, Xena.

La guerrera se incorporó de golpe y se soltó de Alti, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar el vértigo que le había causado la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Por qué no te mueres? —bufó Alti, al tiempo que Xena blandía el cuchillo contra ella. Atravesó el uniforme azul y le hizo un corte a Alti en el brazo. Luego se giró y pegó una patada a la chamana en la tripa que la hizo caer al suelo.

Xena aferró el pelo de Custer con la mano y lo retorció con fuerza al tiempo que colocaba el cuchillo en posición.

—Por agradable que haya sido esto, tengo otros sitios donde ir —dijo.

—Te veré en el infierno —dijo Alti y luego chilló cuando Xena le cortó el cuero cabelludo. A continuación se hizo el silencio, pero ella, lo mismo que los de su regimiento, ya no estaba viva para apreciar la quietud que cayó como un sudario sobre el campo de batalla cuando murieron.

Xena se puso en pie, levantó el cuero cabelludo de Custer hacia el sol y su grito de guerra se propagó por las llanuras coreado por los guerreros que habían sobrevivido a la batalla con ella. Silbó, Trébol acudió corriendo y ella saltó a lomos del mustang, que regresó al campamento, seguido de sus compañeros.

Lo que se encontraron al llegar los dejó atónitos. Otro grupo de casacas azules había atacado el campamento principal, pero se habían topado con la resistencia de los guerreros de a pie que no habían ido a la batalla: en cambio, la batalla había venido a ellos. Ahora, con el regreso de los guerreros montados, los casacas azules se vieron obligados a retroceder hasta las colinas y los jefes guerreros los persiguieron para eliminar hasta el último enemigo.

Xena se acercó hasta donde Toro Sentado estaba dando instrucciones a los guerreros. Tiró el cuero cabelludo a sus pies.

—Custer está muerto —dijo escuetamente—. Y ahora debo marcharme. El deber me lleva a otro lugar.

Él señaló su pecho ensangrentado, pero ella hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia. Toro Sentado meneó la cabeza, pero indicó que aceptaba su diagnóstico.

—Ve a encontrar amada. Búsqueda acaba pronto.

Los ojos de Xena se llenaron de preguntas. Toro Sentado se echó a reír al ver su cara.

—Búsqueda de visión durante Danza del Sol reveló muchas cosas. Ve ahora, valiente guerrera. Tu sitio ya no está aquí.

Xena asintió y se levantó sobre los estribos, buscando a Hércules. Apretó los dientes por el dolor y el mareo y guió a Trébol a través del laberinto de cuerpos vivos, heridos y muertos hasta que lo alcanzó.

—¿Dónde está Nocona Corners?

—Deja que coja mis cosas...

—Hércules, no tienes caballo y no voy a esperar. ¿Dónde está?

—Es un pueblecito en la zona noreste del estado.

Le ofreció la mano con una mueca de dolor y él se la estrechó, sabiendo que no tenía nada en su contra, pero que por fin se le había agotado la paciencia. Lo único que esperaba era que le fuera bien sola.

—Gracias, Hércules. Has sido un buen amigo y te agradezco...

Él levantó la mano.

—Volveremos a vernos. Buena suerte, amiga mía.

Ella asintió y dio la vuelta a su caballo, puso rumbo al sureste y dejó que Trébol corriera a rienda suelta. Herc se quedó mirándola hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Te va a hacer falta.


	22. Capítulo 21

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo XX**

* * *

Sólo cuando Trébol dejó de caminar, Xena abrió los ojos y descubrió que casi había oscurecido. La pérdida de sangre unida al calor del día, el paso rítmico de Trébol y el esfuerzo de la batalla habían sumido a Xena en un estado disociativo. De común acuerdo tácito, los tres animales mantuvieron un paso lento y continuo y el felino buscó un lugar donde montar una guarida.

Por suerte, el terreno en el que se encontraban ahora tenía colinas y montañas, en algunas de las cuales había cuevas. Se dirigieron a ellas.

Cuando se detuvieron, Xena miró confusa a su alrededor, con la mente demasiado embarullada para comprender dónde estaban... o por qué.

—¿Qué pasa, chico? —dijo casi sin vocalizar—. ¿Te has perdido?

Observó la zona, intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando. Ahora que se había quedado sin adrenalina, tenía dificultades para pensar con coherencia.

Se bajó resbalando del lomo de Trébol y se le doblaron las rodillas cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho y se lo tocó con la mano, que apartó cubierta de sangre. Se le vencieron las piernas y se sentó de golpe en la dura tierra.

El zorro le olisqueó la mano y se la limpió a lametones. Xena se dio cuenta de que necesitaba sangre para sustituir la que había perdido y para acelerar su recuperación. El problema era su capacidad para cazar. No sabía si podría permanecer consciente el tiempo suficiente para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

—Tengo que hacerlo... tengo que llegar... a... Gabrielle.

Quiso levantarse y en cambio cayó inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

Hércules ayudó a vendar a los heridos y se encargó de que todo el mundo se pusiera en marcha para alejarse de los soldados de la Unión antes de dirigirse al puesto avanzado más cercano. Era un pueblecito a pocos días de camino de donde se encontraba y tenía que cumplir una promesa.

Se despidió de Toro Sentado y Caballo Loco y se dirigió hacia el este, con la esperanza de llegar rápidamente a su destino.

Los caprichos del clima hicieron que llegara unos días más tarde de lo que esperaba, y por un momento se planteó dejar la tarea sin hacer. A fin de cuentas, dada el ansia de Xena por llegar hasta Gabrielle, era muy posible que hubiera forzado a su caballo hasta el límite, lo cual la llevaría a Texas en muy pocos días. Por otro lado, le había dicho a Gabrielle que le haría saber si había encontrado a Xena en cuanto le fuera posible, para que pudiera hacer preparativos.

Entró en la oficina de telégrafos, se sacó una de las plumas estilográficas de Gabrielle del bolsillo de la camisa y se puso a escribir.

 _GABRIELLE *STOP* X VA HACIA TI *STOP* VERANO EN BANFF *STOP* BUENOS DESEOS *STOP* H_

Lo releyó dos veces y asintió con aprobación. Entonces llevó su mensaje al encargado y le dio unos centavos. Observó satisfecho mientras el mensaje era enviado por el cable y luego salió de nuevo a la calle, dispuesto a encontrar un baño caliente y una cama blanda.

* * *

El mes de julio en Nocona Corners hacía que Gabrielle echara de menos los bosques y árboles de casa. También le hacía añorar los atuendos de tela y cuero que conocía por las amazonas. _Aunque_ , se confesó a sí misma con una sonrisa burlona, _Xena tenía mucho que ver con la creciente falta de tela de mi ropa._ Su ego se pavoneaba cada vez que captaba _esa expresión_ en los ojos de Xena y un nuevo atuendo con menos tela era garantía segura para provocar esa expresión. No lo había hecho a menudo, pero las dos disfrutaban de los resultados.

—¡Señorita Gabrielle! ¡Señorita Gabrielle!

Gabrielle salió de su ensueño y se volvió para ver a Dominic que bajaba corriendo por la calle agitando un papel. Se detuvo derrapando delante de ella, que esperó pacientemente a que recuperara el aliento. Por fin le entregó el papel.

—Aquí... tiene, señorita... Gabrielle.

—Gracias, Dominic —dijo ella, cogiendo el papel y echándole un vistazo antes de volver a mirar al chico—. Venga. Vamos a ver si Mamá tiene limonada.

Dominic sonrió e hizo todo lo posible por refrenar el paso. Gabrielle se echó a reír y le revolvió el pelo.

—Adelante. Dile a Mamá que yo te he dado permiso.

Dominic sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias, señorita Gabrielle. Es usted estupenda.

Gabrielle se rió por lo bajo y dejó que echara a correr entusiasmado mientras ella caminaba despacio hacia la pensión. Miró a su alrededor, fijándose con nuevos ojos en el pueblo que consideraba su hogar desde que Hércules la trajo a él. Había crecido un poco desde que llegaron, pero seguía siendo un pueblo ganadero y en muchos sentidos le recordaba al que había abandonado tantas vidas atrás.

Mamá la había acogido de inmediato, tratándola como a una más de la familia y asegurándose de que estaba bien cuidada. Eso hería un poco la sensibilidad de Gabrielle: a fin de cuentas, llevaba mucho tiempo sola cuidando de sí misma. Pero Mamá consideraba que no era adecuado que Gabrielle no tuviera familia, de modo que había convertido a Gabrielle en parte de la suya. Y Gabrielle había descubierto que era mucho más fácil seguirle la corriente a Mamá con la mayoría de las cosas que discutir con ella.

Por una parte, Gabrielle apreciaba el interés de Mamá porque era algo que no tenía desde hacía más años de los que quería recordar. Era agradable saber que la gente la apreciaba a una por una misma y Gabrielle tenía un pueblo lleno de gente que sentía eso por ella. Gracias a la aceptación de Mamá, se había hecho su propio huequecito aquí y era un miembro respetado de la comunidad.

Pero por otra parte, lo único que quería era que Xena la encontrara para irse a casa. Hércules y ella habían buscado juntos durante un tiempo, pero sin conseguir nada. Se había implicado en la escuela y el pueblo, y cuando él le pidió que se quedara esta vez, Mamá lo respaldó y ella aceptó.

Ahora tenía en sus manos la prueba de que su búsqueda casi había terminado y que su paciencia se iba a ver por fin recompensada. Aunque estaba un poco rabiosa por dentro, al pensar que la reunión ya habría tenido lugar si hubiera estado con Hércules. Así y todo, no pudo disimular del todo la amplia sonrisa que le iluminó la cara ante la perspectiva de volver a estar en brazos de Xena.

—Menuda noticia tiene que ser —comentó Mamá al tiempo que le pasaba a Gabrielle un vaso de limonada. Mamá había cuidado con esmero los dos limoneros que le había conseguido Hércules durante sus viajes y sacaba buen provecho de sus frutos—. Creo que nunca la he visto tan contenta.

Gabrielle aceptó el vaso con manos temblorosas y Mamá le hizo un gesto a Dominic para que saliera de la cocina. Entonces cogió la mano fría de Gabrielle y la llevó a la mesa. Observó su rostro acalorado y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Mamá salió de la cocina y fue al comedor, donde había un pequeño bar pegado a una pared. La pensión de Mamá no era muy convencional. Su comedor era un restaurante abierto al público para la comida y la cena, y el bar era un bar de verdad donde se servía alcohol... hasta cierto punto. Si Mamá o Sal decidían que uno ya había bebido suficiente, se acabó. Y jamás dejaban que nadie bebiera hasta el punto de emborracharse. Mamá había aprendido bien pronto esa dura lección.

Curiosamente, eso no afectaba negativamente al negocio, aunque a ello contribuía mucho la estupenda comida que servía Mamá. Tampoco venía mal que Gabrielle contara historias durante una hora más o menos tres noches por semana.

Ahora, sin embargo, el comedor estaba cerrado, y Mamá fue detrás del bar y cogió una botella de aguardiente claro. Sal la miró enarcando una ceja interrogante, pero Mamá le hizo un gesto para que lo olvidara y él siguió limpiando los vasos.

Mamá volvió a entrar en la cocina y se fijó en la expresión distante de Gabrielle. Cogió su vaso de limonada, todavía casi lleno, y le echó una generosa dosis de alcohol. Ésta era una vieja receta de familia que se había traído de Carolina del Norte, y aunque las diferencias en el clima cambiaban un poco el sabor, el aguardiente de Mamá seguía siendo potente.

—Beba —ordenó suavemente, poniéndole a Gabrielle el vaso en la mano. Gabrielle obedeció y bebió unos buenos tragos que le hincharon la lengua en cuanto su cuerpo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ingiriendo con tanto afán. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras tosía y boqueaba tratando de respirar. Mamá le frotó la espalda y esperó a que se calmara.

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —le preguntó a Mamá con un susurro ronco, mirando el agua que le había puesto delante con evidente desconfianza.

—Porque me ha parecido mejor pasarme de precavida. No quería que le diera un patatús, y tenía todos los síntomas. Bueno —dijo sin pararse a respirar—. Cuénteme la noticia.

En lugar de contestar, Gabrielle le pasó el telegrama a Mamá y cogió el vaso para beber. Nunca había dado muchas explicaciones sobre su historia, sólo que estaba buscando a alguien que había desaparecido de su vida hacía mucho tiempo. Mamá tenía sus propias sospechas, pero pensaba que Gabrielle se lo contaría cuando le viniera bien.

Mamá sonrió al leer las palabras impresas en el papel y luego se lo devolvió a Gabrielle.

—Buenas noticias, entonces —sonrió—. Cuánto me alegro por usted, Gabrielle. Sé que es algo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

Gabrielle asintió, pero no dijo nada. Las ganas de contárselo todo a esta mujer eran abrumadoras, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada y asintió. No tenía la menor intención de desembuchar cuando estaba tan cerca de recuperarlo todo.

—Pero voy a echar de menos a Harrison —continuó Mamá, sin darse cuenta de que Gabrielle estaba distraída—. Ha sido un buen amigo para Isaac y para mí desde que nos conocimos.

—¿Quién, mamá? —preguntó Isaac cuando entró por la puerta de detrás. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual se trasladó al mostrador para servirse un vaso de limonada—. ¡Hola, Gabrielle!

—Hola, Isaac —replicó ella, maravillada de nuevo por su parecido con Iolaus. A veces resultaba sobrenatural, y tenía que contenerse para no llamarlo por ese nombre. Pero había llegado a ser un buen amigo, cuando consiguió superar el encandilamiento.

—Harrison —dijo Mamá, contestando a su pregunta—. Se ha ido una temporada a Banff. Le estaba comentando a Gabrielle cuánto lo voy a echar de menos.

—Sí —replicó Isaac—. Siempre acaba metido en alguna aventura.

—Mmff —contestó Mamá con elocuencia—. Siempre acaba encontrando algún lío en el que meteros a los dos, querrás decir.

Gabrielle disimuló una risita tapándose la boca con la mano. Lo cierto era que Isaac se parecía _mucho_ a su antecesor Iolaus, y Hércules y él todavía se las arreglaban para meterse en toda clase de embrollos.

—Mamá —lloriqueó Isaac, ruborizándose penosamente.

—Ni lo intentes —dijo Mamá, interrumpiéndolo con un gesto de la mano—. Todavía no puedo ver miel sin echarme a reír.

Isaac se sonrojó aún más y Gabrielle dejó escapar por fin la risa que se moría por liberarse.

—Ya tendría que ir aprendiendo —murmuró él, al tiempo que se llevaba el vaso a los labios y bebía.

Entonces Mamá se echó a reír.

—Sí, pero entonces, ¿de dónde sacaría Gabrielle material para sus historias?

Isaac levantó la vista con cara de horror.

—Usted no...

Gabrielle dejó de reírse, aunque no logró borrarse la sonrisa de los labios.

—No, no lo haría... pero sería bien fácil. —Se encogió de hombros—. Los dos me lo ponen taaan sencillo.

Por fin, Isaac se echó a reír de mala gana.

—Supongo que sí. Pero es muy divertido... en su mayor parte. —Miró a las dos mujeres—. ¿Alguna idea de cuándo va a volver?

Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Ha dicho que será todo el verano, pero no sé qué hará cuando llegue allí. Ha sido nuestro hogar durante mucho tiempo. Puede que se quede allí hasta la próxima primavera.

—¿Y usted, Gabrielle? —preguntó Mamá cuando Isaac fue a coger la jarra de limonada—. ¿Se quedará aquí cuando llegue su amor? —Sonrió ligeramente al ver el sobresalto de Gabrielle—. Vamos, Gabrielle. No soy tan vieja como para haber olvidado el brillo y el calor que produce el amor.

Gabrielle posó los ojos en la mesa.

—No lo sé —dijo con franqueza—. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Seguro que ésa será una de ellas.

Mamá le dio unas palmaditas en las manos.

—Pues espero que decida quedarse, pero decida lo que decida, quiero que sepa que me alegro por usted.

—Gracias, Mamá. Eso es muy importante para mí.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Isaac al sentarse de nuevo, dejando la jarra y una fuente con galletas en la mesa.

—Tenerlos a todos ustedes como familia, Isaac. Ahora, si me disculpan —añadió al tiempo que se levantaba—, tengo que ocuparme de un par de cosas en casa. —Le dio una palmadita a Mamá en el brazo—. Gracias por la limonada.

Luego salió por la puerta de detrás y bajó por el sendero que llevaba hasta su casita.

* * *

Su casa era pequeña y recordaba mucho a la casa de Banff, aunque en ésta tenía los pocos recuerdos que había acumulado. Pero Hércules se había empeñado en que tuviera su propio espacio privado, y junto con Isaac y algunos hombres del pueblo, había construido una casa de adobe parecida a la cabaña de madera en cuanto la convenció para que se instalara en Nocona Corners durante un tiempo. El mobiliario era escaso, pero estaba cómoda con lo que tenía.

De modo que ahora entró en un lugar que para ella era más un hogar que cualquier otro sitio donde hubiera estado y se puso a preparar las cosas para la inminente llegada de Xena. No tenía un motivo lógico para hacerlo: estaba bastante segura de que Xena no se iba a fijar en prácticamente nada cuando llegara al pueblo. Al menos, eso esperaba... y sintió un levísimo amago de duda. Después de tanto tiempo, Xena todavía sentía lo mismo por ella, ¿no?

Gabrielle se obligó a dejar a un lado las dudas y se puso a arreglar la casa para convertirla en un hogar que compartir con Xena, al menos durante un tiempo. Quería pasar tiempo a solas con su alma gemela para volver a conectar a todos los niveles, antes de tomar decisiones sobre el futuro... o el pasado.

De modo que se dedicó a sus tareas y limpió y sacó brillo hasta que todo quedó como debía quedar. Luego se dispuso a esperar, con la esperanza de que los próximos días transcurrieran deprisa.

Los días se transformaron en semanas y las semanas en meses y todavía no había señales de Xena. Gabrielle pasó del colmo de la alegría y la esperanza al abismo de la depresión y la desesperación, hasta que todo el mundo en el pueblo se dio cuenta de que había perdido la chispa y la alegría de vivir.

Pero ella apretaba los dientes e intentaba olvidarse de su absoluta decepción durante el día, esforzándose por seguir enseñando a los niños una vez empezado el año escolar. Sin embargo, dejó de contar historias, y muchas noches paseaba sola por el campo, buscando una razón para quedarse.

Por fin, una semana antes de Samhain, Mamá fue a su casa, dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Xena se despertó de un largo sueño. Estaba dentro de una pequeña cueva, pero no sabía cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba con claridad...

—¿Gabrielle? —llamó, sentándose de golpe, cosa de la que se arrepintió cuando se le puso todo negro de nuevo durante largos instantes. Se quedó tumbada, simplemente respirando, y dejó vagar la mente mientras intentaba volver a juntar todas las piezas.

Se acordó de su lucha con Custer, _Alti_ , le indicó su mente con regocijo. El disparo... Xena se puso la mano en el pecho. Su camisa de ante tenía un agujero y estaba endurecida por la sangre que la había empapado y luego se había secado.

 _Bueno, debo de llevar aquí por lo menos un día o dos. Vamos a levantarnos para ver dónde estamos y conseguir algo de alimento, Xena._

Xena se puso de rodillas despacio y se detuvo, esperando a que su sentido del equilibrio alcanzara a su cuerpo. Se preguntó distraída cuánta sangre había perdido para que la hubiera afectado de una manera tan drástica. Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y se cayó contra la pared, estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo y se deslizó otra vez hasta el suelo, apoyándose en la pared hasta acabar sentada.

Se quedó ahí sentada un rato largo hasta que se fijó en el zorro y la pantera, que estaban en la entrada. El felino sujetaba con cuidado un gran conejo en la boca y cruzó la caverna para depositar el animal, aún caliente, en el regazo de Xena.

Notó que se alargaban los colmillos y sin más ceremonia, Xena los hundió en el conejo, al que dejó seco en cuestión de segundos. Luego apoyó la cabeza de nuevo en la pared y dejó que esa pequeña cantidad de sangre penetrara en su organismo. No era en absoluto suficiente para sustituir lo que había perdido, pero podría bastar para mantenerla en pie. Miró a sus dos guías espirituales.

—Gracias, chicos —dijo con voz ronca. Dejó el cadáver a un lado y se levantó despacio apoyándose en la pared—. Vamos a ver si encontramos un poco más de caza, algo de agua y algo que quemar. Tengo que recuperar las fuerzas y llegar hasta Gabrielle.

Cuando salió de la cueva, advirtió varias cosas inmediatamente que le causaron una gran pesadumbre. Hacía mucho más frío de lo que recordaba y la hierba de alrededor estaba marrón. Trébol se la había comido en todas direcciones hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista y se las había arreglado para quitarse la silla, aunque a juzgar por el estado de la cincha, había tardado bastante y no había sido una experiencia muy agradable.

Xena se apoyó en la boca de la cueva al sentir otro ataque de vértigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado desmayada? —se preguntó en voz baja. Por fin se irguió y se dirigió a las alforjas que estaban tiradas con la maltratada silla cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

Estaban más gastadas de lo que recordaba, pero seguían intactas, y se las acercó tirando y las abrió con cautela. No quería sorpresas desagradables. Lo que descubrió fue ropa que olía a moho y viejas raciones de viaje. La pasta de carne, grasa y frutos secos que se había traído estaba blanda y sabía mal, pero la carne ahumada todavía sabía a carne ahumada y la masticó despacio. El odre de agua estaba seco y su arco estaba roto, por lo que esperaba tener reflejos suficientes para cazar. Con algo más de prisa, abrió la segunda alforja y se alegró de ver que el cuidado con que había envuelto los tótems había dado resultado. No había nada roto, aunque la vara estaba bastante rozada.

Xena se dejó inundar por una oleada de alivio. Se dirigió poco a poco hacia el punto donde se había situado Trébol cerca de la entrada de la cueva al verla salir.

—Vamos, chicos —dijo por fin—. Vamos a cazar algo.

Trébol se arrodilló obedeciendo su orden y Xena se montó en su lomo, recogió el odre y el cuchillo y le indicó al mustang que se levantara. Entonces emprendieron la marcha a paso lento en la dirección que indicaba el felino.

Etor los llevó hasta una pequeña manada de ciervos y, con ayuda de Trébol, lograron separar a dos ciervos de buen tamaño del resto. Xena cayó sobre ellos como una persona hambrienta, con los colmillos totalmente extendidos, y al poco ambos animales estaban desangrados. Ahora, sintiéndose agotada, pero sin la debilidad de antes, Xena puso los restos sobre el lomo de Trébol y dirigió al mustang de vuelta a la cueva.

Etor los llevó junto a un riachuelo cantarín y Xena desmontó lo más deprisa que le permitió su cansado cuerpo. Llenó el odre vacío, luego se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua fría con una sensación de inequívoco alivio. Bebió hasta saciar la sed y luego se quitó la sangre seca del cuerpo, feliz de poder acabar con los picores que tenía en la piel.

Cuando salió del agua, se dio cuenta de que su ropa limpia seguía en la cueva y la verdad era que no le apetecía nada ponerse la que se acababa de quitar. Xena miró a su alrededor, fijándose en el paisaje desierto, y se encogió de hombros. No era un camino muy largo y la desnudez nunca había sido un problema para ella.

Llegaron a la cueva sin incidentes y Xena descargó los ciervos del lomo de Trébol, dio unas palmaditas al caballo y le prometió un buen cepillado más tarde. Luego sacó su ropa más limpia de las alforjas y sonrió un poco al subirse los pantalones de dril por las largas piernas. Se habían hecho aún más cómodos por el desgaste a lo largo de los años y, según las últimas noticias que tenía, Levi estaba haciendo un buen negocio con ellos. Se deslizó la camisa por los hombros, se la abotonó con manos temblorosas y luego se volvió para ver qué clase de combustible lograba encontrar para hacer fuego.

Tardó un poco, pero por fin se quedó satisfecha con los excrementos secos y la madera que encontró. Cortó y limpió los tres cadáveres y los preparó para ahumarlos, dejando las pieles a un lado para curtirlas. Comenzó el proceso del ahumado y reservó un gran trozo de carne cruda para que el zorro y la pantera lo compartieran, cosa que hicieron con placer. Xena se preguntó de nuevo cuánto tiempo había estado sin sentido. Luego llevó las pieles al río, las lavó bien y las estiró cuando regresó a la cueva.

Entonces se sentó a esperar a que la carne se ahumara y las pieles se curtieran. Ni se dio cuenta cuando volvió a quedarse dormida. Sólo supo, cuando se despertó, que habían pasado varios días porque el fuego estaba apagado y las pieles estaban secas. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y se estiró antes de salir de debajo de la piel de búfalo blanco que todavía conservaba.

Con mucha más energía y entusiasmo, volvió a encender las hogueras y luego se puso a trabajar las pieles. Pasaron unos días, pero por fin el pequeño grupo estuvo preparado para emprender viaje de nuevo. Trébol relucía por los cuidados recibidos, aunque la silla ya no servía de nada. Xena colocó las alforjas sobre sus cuartos traseros y luego montó de un salto.

—¿Venís? —les preguntó a la pantera y el zorro. Se había fijado en que se mantenían muy cerca de ella, y tenía la esperanza de que decidieran viajar con ella hasta Nocona Corners. Quería que Gabrielle los conociera y viceversa.

Xena se echó a reír cuando el zorro intentó trepar por el flanco de Trébol, lo cual hizo relinchar al mustang, que se apartó. Sólo el gruñido sordo de la pantera evitó que el caballo huyera despavorido, pues percibió que el felino no tendría el menor problema en hacerle pagar la huida de una forma muy dolorosa. Xena se agachó, alargando la mano hasta que Melo se la agarró, y luego lo levantó y se lo puso delante.

—Pórtate bien, Etor —gruñó Xena con tono grave, agarrando las riendas y controlando de nuevo a Trébol—. Todavía nos queda mucho camino por delante y poco tiempo para llegar. Espero que no sea ya demasiado tarde. —Azuzó a Trébol con las rodillas—. Vamos, chico... ¡jiah!

Y se alejaron a la carrera de su pasado para adentrarse en su futuro.

* * *

Gabrielle se había aficionado a vestirse otra vez con pantalones, salvo cuando daba clase. Nadie la veía con ellos: pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en casa o lejos del pueblo, donde nadie se aventuraba en las horas de mayor oscuridad. Además, pensaba que no se iba a quedar una vez terminado el curso actual, por lo que le daba igual lo que la gente viera o pensara.

Lo único que lamentaba era que sólo fuera octubre, porque estaba obligada a quedarse en Nocona Corners durante siete meses más. Sin embargo, en cuanto terminaran las clases, había decidido regresar a Grecia. Xena había dejado claro que ya no tenía interés en formar parte de la vida de Gabrielle, de modo que iba a volver a casa y a preguntarle a Afrodita si podía quedarse en el Olimpo. Estaba cansada hasta lo más profundo de su alma y ya no quedaba nada que pudiera remediarlo.

Cuando alguien llamó a su puerta al anochecer, se sorprendió. Casi toda la gente del pueblo estaba o en el restaurante de Mamá o en sus propias casas. De modo que abrió la puerta con cierta incertidumbre y se encontró a Mamá plantada en su porche delantero.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Mamá, con su ligero acento irlandés. No mostró la menor sorpresa al ver el atuendo de Gabrielle. Se limitó a esperar con ojos comprensivos.

Gabrielle asintió y abrió más la puerta, haciéndole un gesto a la mujer de más edad para que pasara y se sentara en el pequeño sofá. La casa de Gabrielle era una mezcla ecléctica de cosas, pensó Mamá, y reflejaba la personalidad de la joven de una forma curiosa. En una mesa cercana había un viejo libro encuadernado en cuero y Mamá se preguntó qué secretos albergaría. Se sentó y esperó a que Gabrielle hiciera lo mismo.

La bardo no se sentó, sino que fue a la chimenea y atizó el fuego, hurgando en la madera hasta que las llamas empezaron a subir literalmente por el tiro. Entonces se levantó, con los ojos clavados en las llamas.

—¿Quería algo, Mamá? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—No, querida. Esperaba ser yo la que pudiera hacer algo por usted.

—No —dijo Gabrielle sin apartarse del fuego—. Estoy bien.

—Miente —contestó Mamá.

—Ya da igual, Mamá, y usted no puede hacer nada.

—¿Su amor ha llegado, entonces?

Gabrielle no contestó, pero no hacía falta. Mamá lo sabía: conocía, mejor que la mayoría, la desesperación fruto del abandono de la persona a quien una había entregado el corazón. No era algo que fuera contando, pero le hacía comprender a Gabrielle mejor que la mayoría de la gente. La diferencia para ella había sido Isaac: él le había dado una razón para continuar. Y que ella supiera, Gabrielle no tenía a nadie... salvo a su hermano Harrison.

Gabrielle respiró hondo.

—Usted ha sido una amiga muy buena y querida para mí, Mamá. Me parece de justicia decirle que me marcharé en primavera.

—Pero...

Gabrielle alzó una mano.

—Cuando acabe el curso, me vuelvo a casa. Aquí ya no tengo nada.

—Eso no puede saberlo. El tiempo cura...

Gabrielle se echó a reír con tristeza.

—¡El tiempo no cura nada! El dolor siempre está ahí, aunque sólo sea una molestia sorda y continua. —Miró a Mamá de frente al decir esto y por primera vez le permitió ver la vejez de sus ojos. Unos ojos que habían visto y hecho más y habían vivido solos más tiempo del que se debería permitir a un ser humano.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle —dijo Mamá, levantándose del sofá. Posó una mano en la mejilla de Gabrielle, contenta de que la joven no se apartara, aunque tampoco se acercó más—. Me gustaría pedirle un favor, si me lo permite.

La petición le resultó tan pasmosa que Gabrielle asintió.

—Si puedo —replicó.

—Es doble. —Esperó a que Gabrielle asintiera de nuevo—. En primer lugar, me gustaría que me ayudara con la fiesta de Samhain. Se acerca el carnaval de otoño para los niños...

—La ayudaré con los preparativos, Mamá.

Mamá meneó la cabeza y cogió a Gabrielle de las manos, tirando de ella para sentarla en el sofá.

—Gabrielle, quiero que haga algo más que ayudarnos a preparar las cosas. Si sólo va a estar con nosotros unos pocos meses más, deje que le demos unos buenos recuerdos para que se los lleve consigo. No nos evite.

Gabrielle apartó las manos con toda la delicadeza que pudo y regresó a la chimenea.

—No prometo nada, Mamá. No puedo.

Mamá asintió, comprendiendo más de lo que Gabrielle se imaginaba.

—¿Lo intentará?

Gabrielle se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Estaba realmente muy cansada, pero ¿qué mal había en hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por esta gente que tan amable había sido con ella? Cuando abrió los ojos, había en ellos una aceptación resignada y asintió mirando a Mamá.

—Lo intentaré —dijo simplemente.

—Bien —contestó Mamá con aprobación—. Y ahora, ¿me dice dónde puedo conseguir un par de pantalones así? Tienen una pinta tan cómoda que seguro que son pecado.

* * *

Llegó la Víspera de Todos los Santos y con ella llegó una desconocida al pueblecito de Nocona Corners. Las clases iban a durar hasta mediodía para permitir que los niños se prepararan para la fiesta de Halloween de esa noche. Gabrielle cruzó la calle desde la pensión de Mamá y entró en la tienda en el momento en que un mustang de color crema entraba en las cuadras del otro lado del pueblo.

Xena se bajó del caballo. Tanto el animal como la que lo montaba estaban un poco cansados por el ritmo que se habían impuesto. Fue a ver al herrero para acordar un precio. Cuando terminaron, desvió la conversación a temas más personales. El calor que sentía en el vientre le decía que ya casi estaba en casa, y esperaba que este hombre pudiera indicarle la dirección correcta.

—Oiga, herrero, estoy buscando a una amiga... una mujer como así de alta —describió, colocándose la mano a la altura de los hombros—, de ojos verdes y pelo rubio rojizo. Se llama Gabrielle.

Xena vio cómo sus ojos adoptaban una expresión cerrada, aunque su rostro no indicó nada. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y ella supo que ocultaba algo.

—Tal vez debería ir a ver al alguacil, enfrente de la tienda. Puede que sepa dónde está esa mujer. Aunque es un poquito temprano para que esté en la oficina.

Xena asintió.

—Muchas gracias —fue lo único que dijo, tras lo cual volvió a los establos y cepilló a Trébol cuidadosamente antes de salir. Entonces se puso las alforjas al hombro y echó a andar calle abajo.

Gabrielle regresó de la tienda con Sammy, que la ayudaba a cargar con las compras que había hecho por Mamá. Luego Dominic, el pequeño Sal y ellos dos volvieron a la escuela para empezar las clases del día. Atribuyó el hormigueo que sentía en las entrañas a la emoción por los festejos de esa noche.

Xena salió a la calle y vio la tienda. Se dirigió hacia allí, deseosa de encontrar al alguacil. Alguien tenía que saber algo en este pueblo y el alguacil era quien más posibilidades tenía.

La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada y Xena pensó que, dado lo temprano que era, lo mejor sería desayunar algo. Cruzó a la tienda y fue derecha al mostrador, dejando las alforjas a sus pies.

—Buenos días —la saludó el tendero cortésmente.

—Buenos días —respondió ella a su vez—. Estoy buscando cierta información.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó tranquilamente en el mostrador.

—Bueno, no sé hasta qué punto podré ayudarla, pero dígame.

—Estoy buscando a una mujer que se llama Gabrielle. —Y vio las barreras que se levantaban en los ojos del hombre—. Como así de alta, ojos verdes y pelo dorado rojizo.

—Mmm. —El hombre fingió pensar—. Probablemente le conviene hablar con Isaac. Es el alguacil del pueblo —dijo con cierto orgullo—. Si todavía no se ha marchado, estará en lo de Mamá. Es la pensión que está justo al final de la calle.

—Se lo agradezco —murmuró Xena, que se puso de nuevo las alforjas al hombro y se dirigió a la pensión.

Xena no consiguió nada con Mamá, aunque los ojos de ésta no se cerraron en banda cuando la guerrera hizo sus preguntas. Por el contrario, adoptaron una expresión especulativa. Pero no le dio ninguna información y, al parecer, el alguacil Isaac había tenido que salir del pueblo muy temprano por un asunto urgente. Y no se esperaba que fuera a volver durante varios días, cosa de la que Mamá se quejó varias veces, con motivo de la inminente celebración de Samhain.

Así y todo, Xena sí que consiguió una buena comida y una habitación para su estancia. Subió sus alforjas a la habitación y decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo. Pensó que era la mejor manera de reaccionar que tenía, aparte de perder los estribos por completo y aplicarle a alguien el pellizco. Sabía que estaba cerca... lo sentía. Podía esperar un poco más, considerando los años que llevaba esperando y buscando, y sin duda era mejor que acabar en la cárcel de un pueblucho miserable.

Nocona Corners era distinto de lo que se esperaba: parecido a Sutter's Mill, pero al mismo tiempo con unas diferencias inmensas. Este pueblo estaba bien hecho, construido con la madera que se encontraba en el monte bajo de la zona o con piedra y adobe. También tenía un aire limpio y fresco, cosa que Xena apreciaba muchísimo. A pesar del paso de ganado, los habitantes se enorgullecían de mantenerlo limpio, y sólo en los días en que el viento soplaba hacia el pueblo desde los corrales se daba uno cuenta de que éste era efectivamente un pueblo ganadero.

La vista desde las colinas era espectacular, y dejó vagar la mente, intentando idear la mejor manera de encontrar a Gabrielle. Estaba convencida de que la bardo estaba aquí y sentía curiosidad por el secretismo de los habitantes al respecto. El tañido de una campana sacó a Xena de su ensueño y se acordó de lo que le había dicho Hércules. _Dijo que Gabrielle es la maestra del pueblo. Me pregunto..._

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse del lugar donde estaba a las afueras del pueblo y echó a andar hacia el pequeño edificio que parecía vomitar niños de su interior. A esta distancia, sus ojos no estaban seguros, pero su corazón reconoció a la pequeña rubia que se quedó en la puerta hasta que los demás se marcharon.

—¡Gabrielle! —la llamó—. ¡GABRIELLE!

La bardo vaciló, pero al no ver a nadie, siguió caminando hacia las cuadras acompañada de dos niños. Xena se dio cuenta de que tenía el viento en contra y echó a correr para alcanzarla.

* * *

Gabrielle se quedó pasmada cuando Dominic, el pequeño Sal y ella entraron en los establos. Ante ella estaba un viejo amigo que la saludó relinchando. Los niños fueron a hacer sus tareas y dejaron que Gabrielle intercambiara saludos en privado.

—¡Trébol! —exclamó con alegría y se acercó para rascar al mustang entre las orejas. Sólo cuando cruzó hasta la casilla se fijó en otros dos animales... unos animales que le produjeron una sensación de familiaridad en el alma. Dudó, sin saber cómo iba a ser recibida por la pantera y el zorro.

El felino se acercó despacio a ella, la olfateó y se enrolló alrededor de sus piernas ronroneando. El zorro la miró con aire seductor y Gabrielle se arrodilló, dejando que la pantera le olisqueara el cuello y que el zorro se acomodara en sus brazos.

Trébol pateó el suelo con impaciencia y Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Trébol, ten paciencia —ordenó, al tiempo que se ponía en pie con cuidado, con el zorro acurrucado muy contento en su brazo izquierdo—. Debéis de tener a un humano estupendo para ser tan confiados y sociables.

Se le puso la carne de gallina justo antes de oír la voz que habló desde la entrada.

—Me gustaría pensar que soy mejor ser humano que la última vez que nos vimos.

Gabrielle se quedó paralizada, rígida al reconocerla. Luego dejó al zorro en el suelo, sin dejar de dar la espalda a la puerta. Sintió tanto como oyó los pasos detrás de ella y pegó un leve respingo cuando unas manos se posaron ligeramente en su cintura.

—Hola, Gabrielle.

Una multitud de emociones cayó en tromba sobre ella, pero sorprendentemente, su reacción principal fue la furia, al pensar sobre todo en cómo la había abandonado Xena. Cientos de años de emoción brotaron a la superficie en cuestión de segundos y se volvió bruscamente, descargando la fuerza de su rabia en el puñetazo directo que soltó. No hubo el menor ruido hasta el impacto: el puño en la cara y el crujido del hueso, la rotura del cartílago y el chorro de sangre caliente.

Fue el olor de la sangre, tan seductor y familiar que Gabrielle notó cómo se le alargaban los colmillos como reflejo, lo que la trajo de vuelta al presente, momento en que se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. La pantera gruñó a Xena al pasar junto a la guerrera para seguir a Gabrielle. El zorro la miró ladeando la cabeza, luego pasó por encima del cuerpo de Xena y se unió al desfile que salía del establo.

—Gracias, chicos —murmuró la guerrera, moviendo los labios lo menos posible.

Gabrielle siempre había sido más dada al enfado rápido y al perdón que ella. Era una de las cosas que la hacían ser tan vibrante, tan apasionada, y era una de las razones por las que Xena la amaba. Xena se quedó quieta y permitió el puñetazo, que había visto venir por los sutiles matices del lenguaje corporal de Gabrielle. _Hay cosas que nunca cambian_ , le dio tiempo de pensar antes de que su cara se estampara de lleno con casi dos milenios de frustración.

La guerrera se quedó asombrada por el dolor que sintió al salir despedida hacia atrás y aterrizar boca arriba. Se golpeó la cabeza en el duro suelo y se quedó ahí tumbada contemplando el techo mientras se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos por la hinchazón. Oyó más que vio los pasos y supo por el peso que el niño mayor había salido corriendo del establo y que los pasos que se acercaban a ella pertenecían al niño más pequeño que había acompañado a Gabrielle hasta el establo.

Xena percibió los ojos que la miraban fijamente. El pequeño Sal se puso las manos en las rodillas y se acuclilló para ver mejor.

—Caray, zeñor. ¿Eztá bien? —Alargó la mano hacia su cara y le tocó un poco la nariz hinchada. Ella bufó y le agarró la mano, apartándola. Él se soltó la mano y se limpió la sangre en la camisa, tras lo cual volvió a apoyarla en la rodilla—. No, zupongo que no. Le zale mucha zangre de la nariz y tiene el labio muy gordo. ¿Le duele? A mí zí que me dolió... me lo hice una vez porque me di un golpe con la puerta. Ze me cayeron loz dientez de delante... por ezo hablo raro ahora. Ze me cuela la lengua por el agujero, ¿lo ve? —El pequeño Sal la miró atentamente—. No ve muy bien, ¿a que no? Tiene loz ojoz negroz y azulez, ¿lo zabía? Laz partez azulez zon muy bonitaz, pero el rezto eztá muy hinchado. Parece un mapache. Yo vi un mapache una vez... era malo y quizo morderme. ¿Uzted ez malo, zeñor? La zeñorita Gabrielle ze ha enfadado mucho y nunca la había vizto ponerze azí. Ez una zeñora muy buena. Noz contaba hiztoriaz eztupendaz. ¿Le guztan laz hiztoriaz, zeñor? Contaba muchaz hiztoriaz antez de ponerze trizte. ¿Uzted tiene la culpa de que ezté tan trizte, zeñor?

A Xena le daba vueltas la cabeza al intentar seguir la charla del niño de cinco años y sintió un gran alivio al oír pasos que se acercaban.

Se incorporó con mucho cuidado, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos. Se alegró de descubrir que la cabeza iba a seguir unida a su cuerpo. Por un momento, había tenido sus dudas... con inmortalidad o sin ella. Entonces oyó la voz de Mamá.

—Ayúdame a levantarla, Sal. Me parece que ésta tiene que explicar unas cuantas cosas.

—Buedo hacerlo sola —farfulló Xena, que se puso de pie muy despacio y tambaleándose de lado a lado—. Cóbo be gusta uda bujer cod ud bued derechazo —murmuró por lo bajo. Pero Mamá la oyó y archivó el comentario para repasarlo más tarde. Por ahora, posó la mano con delicadeza en el brazo de Xena.

Había visto a Gabrielle salir de los establos en el momento en que ella misma estaba en el porche delantero, pues había abierto las puertas para ventilar un poco el comedor atestado. Sintió curiosidad, por supuesto, pero Gabrielle se dirigió a las colinas y ella tenía que ocuparse de los clientes. Entonces Dominic subió corriendo por la calle llamándolos a ella y a Sal. Era increíble que el pueblo entero no lo hubiera oído y no se hubiera congregado para ver qué sucedía, pero casi todo el mundo estaba cenando. De modo que Mamá dejó a Josephina, la mujer de Sal, al mando de las cosas... y todo el mundo escuchaba cuando Josephina hablaba. Mamá y ella eran un equipo formidable.

—Vamos —le dijo Mamá a Xena, que intentaba mirar con los ojos casi cerrados—. Vamos a volver a la cocina para lavarla un poco. Le va a doler bastante durante unos días y va a parecer un mapache durante más tiempo. Pero sobrevivirá.

Xena se echó a reír con tristeza al oír eso y se encogió cuando el labio empezó a sangrarle de nuevo. Entonces se agarró al brazo de Mamá y la siguió hasta la intimidad de su pequeña cocina trasera.

* * *

Mamá dejó un vaso de líquido transparente en la mesa y obligó a Xena a rodearlo con las manos.

—Bébase eso —ordenó con una voz que recordaba extrañamente a la de Cyrene.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Xena con desconfianza, intentando olisquear el contenido, pero era incapaz de respirar por la nariz y mucho menos de oler nada.

—Una cosa para que esto le duela mucho menos. Hala, a beber.

Xena así lo hizo, tras lo cual boqueó tratando de tomar aire, con la cara bañada en lágrimas por la fuerza del alcohol que le bajaba ardiendo por la garganta para penetrar en su organismo. Al cabo de un rato, el ardor se calmó y se sintió un poco atontada y como alejada del martilleo de dolor que tenía en la cara.

—Esbere ud bobedto —dijo Xena, que se puso la punta de los dedos a cada lado de la nariz y luego tiró de ella con fuerza. Vio las estrellas, pero no hizo el menor ruido y se pasó un minuto intentando respirar sin desmayarse. Por fin, se volvió hacia donde notaba la presencia de Mamá.

—Está bied. Adeladte. —Y la guerrera se quedó totalmente inmóvil mientras Mamá empezaba a limpiar el estropicio que había causado Gabrielle.

—¿Puedo contarle una historia?

Xena se encogió de hombros. Quería que la mujer terminara de una vez para poder ir a descansar el tiempo suficiente para que se le bajara la hinchazón y luego poder salir en busca de Gabrielle. Estaba bastante segura de que la bardo no se había marchado, y se alegraba de que sus guías espirituales se hubieran ido con Gabrielle para hacerle compañía hasta que la propia Xena pudiera llegar hasta ella. Pensó con pesar en Cecrops y le envió una disculpa silenciosa por haberle roto la mandíbula. Incluso como inmortal, esto dolía muchísimo. Volvió a prestar atención a la voz de Mamá.

—Hace más de una década, conocimos a un hombre que se llamaba Harrison Tillman. Mi hijo Isaac y él se hicieron amigos a regañadientes, porque los dos lucharon en bandos distintos durante la Guerra de Agresión del Norte. Cuando este molesto incidente terminó, nos ayudó a trasladarnos desde Carolina del Norte hasta Texas. Una vez instalados, se fue a Banff, donde había llevado a su hermana para alejarla de la guerra. Prometió volver y traerla de visita.

 _¿Harrison Tillman? Se refiere a Hércules. Eso debe de querer decir..._ Interrumpió sus reflexiones para concentrarse en lo que decía Mamá.

—Cuando regresó el verano siguiente, trajo a una joven absolutamente encantadora... su hermana Gabrielle. —Mamá aclaró el paño que había usado para limpiar la sangre de la cara de Xena y tiró el agua sucia por la puerta de detrás. Luego bombeó para sacar agua limpia, empapó el paño de nuevo, lo puso con delicadeza sobre los ojos de Xena y luego cogió otro paño y el árnica. Xena ni se inmutó cuando empezó a aplicársela a la carne magullada y el labio partido.

—Para mí al menos estaba claro que Gabrielle buscaba algo o esperaba a alguien. Aunque acabó por asentarse aquí con cierto contento, estaba claro que su corazón estaba en otra parte. Durante un tiempo, salía de búsqueda con regularidad, pero cuando Harrison se marchó esta última vez, la convenció para que le permitiera ir solo. Estuvo fuera varios meses y por fin, a principios de julio, Gabrielle recibió un telegrama suyo... un telegrama que cambió... lo cambió todo.

Xena se movió en la silla, incómodamente consciente del probable derrotero que iba a seguir esta pequeña historia.

—Había encontrado lo que o a _quien_ ella había estado buscando y estaba como loca de contento. Nunca la había visto tan feliz.

 _Así que encima de llevar sola más de mil ochocientos años por una mala decisión, ahora tengo que explicarle por qué he tardado más de tres meses en hacer un viaje que ella sabe que debería haber hecho en menos de tres semanas. Hay vidas en las que nadie te da un respiro._

—Supongo que no tengo que explicar lo que le pasó cuando los días se conviertieron en semanas y luego en meses, ¿verdad? —Mamá agarró a Xena de la barbilla, le quitó el paño frío y la miró a las ranuras de los ojos ahora abiertos.

Xena cerró los ojos para no ver la verdad que conocía, sintiendo el dolor del alma de Gabrielle como si fuera el suyo. Sacudió la cabeza levemente. Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando Mamá le dio unos golpecitos con los dedos en la barbilla.

—Le voy a decir una cosa, porque creo que usted es probablemente lo único de este mundo que puede arreglar las cosas para ella. Tiene una casita en el bosque detrás de esta casa. Si sigue el sendero, la llevará directamente hasta su puerta.

Xena asintió.

—Ahora bien, sé que ha subido a las colinas para pensar... lo hace muy a menudo, pero volverá antes de que anochezca. Tenemos una fiesta esta noche en el pueblo para celebrar Samhain. Ella va a participar, contando historias y cosas así. Le convendría descansar un poco si quiere verla antes.

—Bero...

—Ssh. Usted deje los detalles en manos de Mamá. Me aseguraré de que tiene su oportunidad, si usted promete aprovecharla al máximo. —Se rió suavemente—. Al menos, tiene un aspecto muy colorido.

Xena habría sonreído, salvo porque notaba cómo se le estaban recomponiendo los huesos, el cartílago y la piel, y eso resultaba casi más doloroso que el puñetazo inicial.

—Gracias —replicó y luego se levantó con cautela, esperando a ver si su sentido del equilibrio seguía con ella o la iba a abandonar en busca de un entorno más estable. Convencida de que iba a permanecer intacto, se volvió hacia las escaleras traseras.

—¿Puedo...? —preguntó Mamá, poniendo la mano en el brazo de la guerrera.

—Ya buedo yo —dijo Xena, interrumpiendo a Mamá antes de que ésta pudiera ofrecerle más ayuda—. Bero gracias.

Subió por las escaleras y encontró su habitación por pura suerte más que por otra cosa. Entonces se echó, con la esperanza de que el licor que le había dado Mamá hiciera su efecto y le permitiera descansar un poco mientras se curaba.

* * *

Gabrielle sentía un torbellino de emociones. La conexión que había tenido con Xena en otro tiempo, de la que se había acostumbrado a prescindir, se había vuelto a establecer con creces tras su contacto personal. El calor que había sentido treinta y pico años atrás al llegar al Nuevo Mundo había estallado nada más tocarse. Permitía a su corazón creer en la posibilidad de que podía volver a estar entera. A su cabeza le estaba costando mucho más aceptar el hecho de que no sólo ya no tenía que estar sola, sino que era posible que Xena deseara de verdad esa situación.

Su alma se debatía: deseaba esto. Lo deseaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser, lo necesitaba. Pero no quería. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas: primero en Japón, cuando Xena eligió la muerte antes que a ella, y una vez más cuando pareció que había dejado de lado todo lo que había entre ellas. ¿Pero lo había hecho realmente? Gabrielle ya no lo sabía. Su mente era un caos mientras sopesaba las probabilidades y repasaba lo que pensaba, lo que sentía y lo que creía.

El zorro se subió a su regazo y ella acarició distraída el suave pelaje dorado rojizo, tan parecido al color de su propio pelo temperamental. La pantera se acurrucó a su lado, olisqueando su pierna y el cuello del zorro.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándolos largo rato, dejando que el ritmo de sus movimientos la fuera calmando. Por fin cayó en la cuenta de que estos dos animales, que deberían ser enemigos naturales, eran, de hecho, pareja. Contra todas las probabilidades, contra la naturaleza misma, eran pareja y absolutamente perfectos el uno para el otro. _Igual que Xena y yo._

Y de repente se sintió mejor, pues supo que a pesar de todo, si querían, podrían solucionarlo todo y volver a estar juntas. Sólo que esta vez, iba a ser para toda la eternidad. Porque lo deseaba... deseaba esto más que nada en el mundo. Y en el fondo de su alma estaba segura de que Xena también.

Con paso mucho más ligero y una sonrisa en la cara, emprendió el regreso a su casa.

* * *

Ya casi se estaba poniendo el sol cuando alguien llamó ligeramente a la puerta y Xena dijo:

—Pase.

Mamá abrió la puerta despacio y sofocó una exclamación al ver bien la cara de Xena. La hinchazón había bajado y los ojos, que horas antes eran una mezcla de negro y azul, tenían ahora una mera sombra como resto del anterior amoratamiento.

—Es increíble —dijo, acercándose a Xena, pero sin tocarla. Tenía la clara sensación de que el trato informal que Xena le había permitido antes ahora era imposible.

Xena se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—Me curo rápido.

—Ya lo creo —comentó Mamá y siguió mirándola fijamente. Una ceja oscura enarcada con aire interrogante la devolvió a la realidad y se sonrojó un poco, algo cohibida—. Disculpe —murmuró—. No suelo ser tan grosera. He... mm... he subido para decirle que ya tiene el baño listo.

Xena tragó con dificultad.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no tengo nada limpio que ponerme. ¿Usted cree que en la tienda...?

—Déjemelo a mí. Ahora dese prisa, antes de que se le enfríe el agua. —Le pasó una bata larga y la obligó a bajar por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Xena no tardó, pero qué gusto le dio bañarse con agua caliente. Y agradecía el aromático jabón que Mamá había dejado en la estancia. Pero eso hizo que se pusiera a pensar y cuando regresó a su habitación, tenía la cara muy larga.

Mamá la estaba esperando con ropa limpia y se volvió cuando Xena cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido al entrar.

—Aquí tiene. Esto tiene que ser más o menos de su talla. Tiene usted un tamaño muy parecido al de mi Robert. —Lo dijo con tono práctico, pero Xena advirtió el dolor de los ojos marrones que la miraban y se sentó en la cama dando la espalda a la mujer de más edad para permitirle lidiar en privado con su pena.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó por fin, al no oír que Mamá se marchara—. Es evidente que sabe lo que Gabrielle y yo somos la una para la otra y he visto cómo trata su iglesia a las personas como nosotras. ¿Por qué está tan deseosa de ayudarnos?

Notó cómo cambiaba el peso de la cama cuando Mamá se sentó al otro lado de espaldas a Xena.

—Si permitiera que la iglesia dictara todos los aspectos de mi vida, tendría usted razón. Las echaría y las denunciaría como pecadoras condenadas al infierno, porque su amor no sólo no es válido, sino que no es real.

Xena apretó los labios y cerró los puños. Pero se quedó inmóvil, porque se esperaba más y la pregunta la había hecho ella. En realidad apreciaba la sinceridad de Mamá.

—Pero hace mucho tiempo que aprendí a no dejar que los demás decidan lo que debo creer o qué tipo de amor es real y válido. Incluso cuando el amor resulta ser distinto de lo que uno piensa o espera, sigue siendo real y tan válido como el de cualquiera. Mi marido y yo tuvimos algo así durante un corto tiempo y me ha compensado por todo lo que me ha sucedido desde entonces.

Se calló y se levantó de la cama. Luego fue a la puerta y giró el picaporte antes de volverse para mirar a la figura inmóvil que seguía sentada en la cama.

—Si lo que sospecho es cierto, haría esto aunque la iglesia me condenara al infierno por ello. Si hay una posibilidad de recuperar esa clase de conexión del alma, merece la pena con creces.

La puerta se cerró y Xena se quedó sentada sin moverse en la cama durante un rato. Luego se levantó para ponerse la ropa que le había traído Mamá.

Los pantalones negros tenían el largo adecuado, pero eran demasiado anchos para la delgada cintura de Xena. Se colocó los tirantes y luego se enrolló el cinturón. Los pantalones seguían quedándole anchos, pero al menos no se le caerían.

La camisa le quedaba bien de hombros, pero le caía informe por delante. Se encogió de hombros y se la metió por dentro de los pantalones, riéndose un poco al ver que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pero al menos la ayudaba a sujetar los pantalones. Pensó distraída en el hombretón tan grande que debió de ser el marido de Mamá e intentó imaginarse la pareja que hacían.

Xena se puso los gruesos calcetines que le había dado Mamá y luego se calzó las botas. Se puso la chaqueta, pensando que iba a necesitar abrigarse para protegerse del frío aire nocturno. Luego se peinó el pelo, casi seco ya, y abrió la puerta, donde se encontró a Mamá con un ramo de rosas preciosas y flores silvestres.

—Tome —dijo sonriendo—. Esto puede que la ayude. —Le ofreció el ramo—. Si se ha enfadado hasta el punto de pegarle un puñetazo, seguro que le conviene ablandarla. Las flores siempre funcionaban conmigo.

Xena aceptó el ramo y sacó una rosa, que puso en la mano de Mamá. No dijo una palabra, pero sus ojos lo expresaban todo. Luego bajó por las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Mamá se quedó inmóvil hasta que oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta de detrás a la débil luz del ocaso.

Entonces se llevó la rosa a la nariz, aspiró su delicado aroma con placer y sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien y, contra toda lógica, eso le daba su propia esperanza.

* * *

Gabrielle había vuelto a su casa con la intención de darse un baño caliente antes de los festejos de la noche. Se sorprendió al ver que los animales se quedaban con ella, pero se acurrucaron juntos muy satisfechos delante de la chimenea y se quedó mirándolos un ratito, pensando sin parar en las posibilidades.

Entró en su cuarto de baño, contenta de haberse tomado la molestia de recrear todas las comodidades mundanas que había visto y disfrutado a lo largo de su vida. Nadie conocía su sistema de agua caliente corriente ni su retrete con cadena, pero ella los apreciaba muchísimo.

Sobre todo esta noche, aunque no se permitió examinar sus ideas con demasiado detenimiento. Todavía no se atrevía a esperar demasiado, aunque si era totalmente sincera consigo misma, tenía algo más que esperanza. Se estaba jugando su esencia misma con lo que iba a pasar.

Gabrielle se miró en el espejo mientras se secaba, fijándose por primera vez desde hacía tiempo en el tatuaje que todavía adornaba su cuerpo a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido. Estaba algo más desvaído de lo que lo recordaba, pero todavía conservaba el color y el movimiento, que seguía el de su propio cuerpo, y apartó la mirada, algo asqueada al verlo.

Se vistió con más cuidado del habitual, eligiendo su vestido preferido de zaraza azul, y se peinó cuidadosamente antes de recogerse el pelo al estilo de la época. Volvió a mirarse, pensando que Xena no la había visto nunca con este aspecto, y se preguntó qué le parecería. Entonces una llamada a la puerta le cortó la respiración por un instante.

Se secó las palmas sudorosas en el vestido y fue a la puerta...

...para encontrarse a Hércules al otro lado.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo, abriendo los brazos para estrecharla—. Caray, Gabrielle. Estás guapísima. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella atisbó por detrás de él.

—Pues...

—¿O estás esperando a alguien? ¿Y dónde está Xena?

—Espero estar esperando a alguien, y la verdad es que no lo sé.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Pero yo creía...

—Es una larga historia... que te contaré pronto, te lo prometo. —Gabrielle volvió a mirar detrás de él y esta vez sus ojos ardieron con una feroz alegría interna teñida de tristeza, aunque la expresión estoica de su rostro no cambió en absoluto. Los años la habían enseñado a disimular muchas cosas, aunque sus ojos contaban su propia historia.

—Hola, Xena —dijo él al ver que se acercaba sin apartar los ojos de Gabrielle. La bardo se sonrojó por la intensidad, pero tampoco apartó la mirada.

—Hola, Hércules. Me alegro de verte. Ahora lárgate.

Xena llegó a los escalones y los subió muy decidida, mostrando las flores que había sujetado a la espalda. Hércules caminó hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de caerse por los escalones con las prisas de escapar de la fuerza de la pasión que notaba flotar entre ellas.

—Creo que iré a darle una sorpresa a Mamá —murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a buen paso hacia la pensión.

Xena se detuvo cuando le faltaba poco para tocar a Gabrielle, pues no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a ser recibida a pesar de lo que le gritaban el corazón y el alma. Le ofreció las flores y vio que a Gabrielle se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al tiempo que alargaba la mano para aceptar el ramo.

Cuando Gabrielle abrió la boca para hablar, Xena invadió su espacio personal, posando ligeramente una mano en su cadera y tapándole los labios con la otra.

—No —dijo—. No te disculpes. Me lo merecía y por los dioses... —Dejó que su mano acariciara los labios de Gabrielle y subiera por sus suaves mejillas, y sonrió trémulamente cuando Gabrielle se apoyó por instinto en la caricia. Xena secó la lágrima solitaria que caía de los ojos verdes y dejó que su mano sintiera la piel suave como la seda bajo los dedos: una sensación que llevaba más de media vida echando en falta y que Gabrielle llevaba más de una eternidad sin compartir.

La mano de Xena bajó por el cuello de Gabrielle y se hundió en su pelo, soltando las horquillas que lo sujetaban, y luego pasó ambas manos por su sedosa suavidad. No fue más lejos: ahora cualquier avance debía corresponder a Gabrielle. Pero primero...

—Tenemos tanto de que hablar. Tengo que explicarte... —Pero se interrumpió cuando Gabrielle repitió su gesto anterior y alzó una mano temblorosa para taparle los labios.

—¿Quieres que sigamos? —preguntó Gabrielle susurrando apenas, moviendo los dedos y palpando los labios de Xena con una caricia ligera como una pluma—. ¿Tenemos un futuro juntas?

—¡Oh, sí! Por los dioses, sí, Gabrielle. Si tú quieres, nos espera una eternidad juntas —contestó Xena suavemente, besando los dedos que seguían sobre sus labios. Esperó pacientemente mientras Gabrielle la miraba a los ojos al tiempo que los dedos de la bardo continuaban moviéndose por su cara y su cuello. Eso le produjo toda clase de sensaciones agradables por el cuerpo y se estremeció ligeramente como reacción.

Gabrielle notó el estremecimiento y sonrió al ver que los fuegos ocultos en los ojos de Xena estallaban con una llamarada apenas controlada. De repente comprendió que el futuro de ambas estaba en sus manos. Xena había dejado la decisión a su entero criterio y sabía que si le decía a la guerrera que se marchara, jamás volvería a ver a Xena.

La mera idea la dejó sin aliento, y los ojos de Xena se llenaron de preocupación.

—¿Gabrielle?

Gabrielle sonrió nerviosa, sintiéndose como una tímida novia en su noche de bodas. Enredó una mano en los largos cabellos de Xena y subió con la otra por su cuerpo hasta posarla en la curva de su cuello.

—Sí que tenemos mucho de que hablar —dijo, obligando a Xena a bajar la cabeza—. Pero tenemos una eternidad para hacerlo —añadió al tiempo que rozaba esos labios con los suyos con un beso provocativo—. Y podemos empezar mañana. —Un segundo beso que duró apenas un instante más—. Pero esta noche, sobre todo esta noche, necesito sentirte. Sin palabras... sin explicaciones... sin excusas. Sólo nosotras... tocándonos, sintiéndonos, amándonos.

Como respuesta, Xena levantó a Gabrielle en sus fuertes brazos y cruzó el umbral de la casa, dejando al mundo fuera de un portazo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Marga: Ya no esperes mas jejej xD**

 **chat´de´luna: Me alegro que te guste. y si la vrda es que la vivir mucho tiempo Gabrielle conoció a muchas personas.**


	23. Capítulo 22

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI**

* * *

Xena se fijó sólo de reojo en el fuego atizado y en los dos animales acurrucados felizmente delante del mismo. Toda su concentración se centraba en el mundo que sostenía entre sus brazos, y entró sin vacilar... en el cuarto de baño.

Gabrielle se echó a reír en silencio, tanto por nervios como por la gracia que le hizo.

—¿Intentas insinuar que necesito otro baño? —preguntó en broma, sonriendo al ver el ligero rubor que ascendía por la cara de Xena.

—Mm, no... me he equivocado de cam... —Echó un buen vistazo a su alrededor—. Por otro lado, se me ocurren unos cuantos motivos para usar eso más tarde —dijo, meneando las cejas al tiempo que indicaba la ducha.

—Y a mí —asintió Gabrielle, bajando la cabeza de Xena hasta que sus labios volvieron a tocarse casi—. Ahora, llévame a la cama, Xena. Llevo una eternidad esperándote.

Lo cierto de esas palabras golpeó a Xena de una forma inesperadamente honda.

—Nunca más, vida mía. Nunca más.

La guerrera recorrió la corta distancia que había hasta el dormitorio y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo al lado de la cama. Dejó a Gabrielle de pie con delicadeza y retrocedió un poco, para permitir que sus ojos recorrieran la esbelta figura que tenía delante. Al contrario que toda la ropa con que había visto a Gabrielle anteriormente, el vestido de zaraza azul insinuaba provocativamente los encantos que ocultaba. La fuerza de sus hombros y brazos quedaba oculta por las mangas. Pero la tela ceñida resaltaba unos pechos generosos y una fina cintura y luego envolvía con elegancia la curva de sus caderas.

—Qué preciosa eres —susurró Xena con voz ronca, y advirtió el nerviosismo de Gabrielle cuando ésta se secó las palmas de las manos en la parte delantera de la falda.

—¿Todavía?

Xena cubrió el espacio que las separaba y alzó los ojos de Gabrielle para que se encontraran con los suyos. Sólo entonces advirtió el peso de la vida de soledad de Gabrielle en sus ojos y se le volvió a partir el corazón.

—Siempre —dijo suavemente y luego se apoderó de los labios que habían sido sólo suyos en otra vida.

El beso fue delicado, tierno y sin prisas. Xena dibujó los labios de Gabrielle con la lengua y gimió cuando se le concedió la entrada inmediata. Subió las manos para coger la cara de Gabrielle y tembló cuando notó las manos de Gabrielle que subían por su pecho. La bardo se detuvo para jugar con los pechos de Xena antes de alcanzar el botón superior de la camisa de la guerrera. Sin dudar, agarró la tela por los lados, dispuesta a abrir la camisa a la fuerza. Xena se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—Espera.

Gabrielle la miró confusa. Xena sonrió.

—Mamá me ha prestado la ropa... para que pudiera ponerme algo limpio.

Gabrielle sonrió a su vez.

—Bueno, en ese caso...

Dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo y apartó los tirantes de los anchos hombros, notando una musculatura que se había hecho más firme de lo que recordaba. Gabrielle bajó con las manos por la camisa blanca y sonrió ligeramente cuando a Xena se le entrecortó la respiración. Llegó al cinturón y lo soltó, desabrochó los pantalones y vio cómo se deslizaban por las esbeltas caderas de Xena hasta el suelo.

—Qué cómodo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Xena se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de medio lado.

—Me están un poco grandes.

—Quítatelos —dijo Gabrielle, apoyándose en la cama y observando con interés. Xena así lo hizo, sentándose en la única silla de la habitación para quitarse las botas y luego los pantalones. Gabrielle soltó una risita cuando Xena los levantó.

—Xena, te están más que un poco grandes. Ahí cabríamos tú, yo y Trébol con sitio de sobra.

—A lo mejor lo probamos alguna vez sin el caballo. —Se levantó y rodeó la cintura de Gabrielle con las manos—. ¿Y eso de que no íbamos a hablar? ¿Estás bien? No estás... no tienes... miedo... de mí, ¿verdad?

Los ojos verdes se alzaron de golpe para encontrarse con los azules y Gabrielle negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡No, amor, NO! —Se echó a reír con inseguridad—. Es que estoy... estoy nerviosa, creo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No hago esto desde...

—¿Desde...? —repitió Xena cuando se hizo el silencio, sintiendo que se le encogía el corazón al pensar que Gabrielle pudiera haberse entregado a otra persona. A pesar de lo que le habían dicho tanto Hércules como Cecrops, siempre había tenido un minúsculo resquicio de duda. ¿Cómo podía elegir nadie estar solo tanto tiempo?

—No he estado con nadie salvo contigo, Xe.

Xena se sintió a la vez abrumada y humilde por la tranquila y sorprendente confesión.

—¿Llevas sola... desde esa última noche en Japón?

Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza.

Xena estrechó a Gabrielle en un abrazo de cuerpo entero, que la bardo le correspondió. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Xena, absorbiendo el calor y el olor y la sensación de la guerrera a su alrededor. Xena apoyó la mejilla en el pelo claro, acariciando su suavidad con la sensación de haber vuelto a casa.

—Oh, Gabrielle...

—Fue decisión mía, Xena —dijo, estrechándola—. No... no podía. No podía compartir esto sin los sentimientos, y tú eres la dueña de mi corazón.

Gabrielle notó que a Xena se le paraba el corazón al oír aquello y luego se le aceleraba al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

—Deja que te ame, Gabrielle. —Las palabras flotaron hasta sus oídos en un mero susurro.

Gabrielle se apartó lo suficiente para desabrochar la camisa de Xena y tirarla al suelo. Tocó el tatuaje y las cicatrices del pecho de la guerrera, mirando a Xena con una ceja enarcada. Luego se echó hacia atrás y miró a Xena, desnuda ante ella. Sus piernas habían perdido buena parte de su habitual bronceado, pero seguían siendo largas, esbeltas y fuertes, con unos músculos que se marcaban con cada mínimo movimiento del cuerpo de la guerrera.

Tenía las caderas un poco más escurridas de lo que recordaba Gabrielle y los músculos abdominales más marcados. Los pechos seguían firmes y redondos y los hombros y los brazos musculosos, aunque de forma distinta a cuando blandían una espada.

Los labios generosos estaban curvados en una rara sonrisa plena y los ojos azules chispeaban de bochorno complacido. Nadie había logrado nunca que se sintiera como se sentía cuando Gabrielle le dirigía una sola mirada ardiente.

Gabrielle se llevó las manos al vestido, pero Xena las apartó delicadamente. Se puso a desabrochar el corpiño y se estremeció cuando Gabrielle recorrió con los dedos los costados desnudos de la guerrera. Acarició con los dedos las costillas y los músculos del estómago y se recreó en los lados redondeados de los pechos antes de repetir la acción.

Xena soltó los botones lo más deprisa que pudo y luego se apartó de las caricias de Gabrielle. Se puso detrás de la bardo y acarició los hombros de Gabrielle con los dedos, observando la carne de gallina que se le ponía al tocarla. Xena le bajó el vestido por los brazos y la cintura y vio cómo caía al suelo como un fardo de tela. Otro tirón y la ropa interior se unió a él.

Entonces Xena volvió a levantar a Gabrielle en brazos y la depositó en la cama.

Durante largos instantes se limitó a mirar, contemplando los ojos de Gabrielle y amándola sin palabras ni caricias, y vio ese amor correspondido por igual. Entonces los ojos de Xena fueron bajando por el cuerpo inmortal, recordando cómo y dónde le gustaba a Gabrielle que la tocaran. Por fin, entró en acción con manos y labios, capturó la boca de Gabrielle con afán posesivo y dejó que sus dedos siguieran por fin los lisos contornos del cuerpo de la bardo.

Se tomaron su tiempo. Tras haber esperado un vida y más, fueron despacio, tocándose, explorándose, redescubriéndose, prendiendo cada una la pasión de la otra y celebrando las alegrías de unirse y volver a estar enteras.

Se unieron cuerpo con cuerpo, corazón con corazón y alma con alma. Y en el momento culminante de su pasión, en el momento justo en que el reloj daba la medianoche, renovaron su vínculo de sangre, y por primera vez en casi dos milenios, el círculo se cerró.

* * *

—¡Harrison! ¿Qué hace aquí? —exclamó Mamá al tiempo que abría los brazos para estrecharlo—. Cómo me alegro de volver a verlo.

—Hola, Mamá. Se me ha ocurrido venir a ver cómo estaba Gabrielle, pero ya he visto que por fin está en mejores manos.

—Santo Dios, no habrá interrumpido...

Hércules se echó a reír y se sonrojó levemente.

—No, señora, pero me ha faltado poco. —Señaló su ropa elegante—. ¿Qué se celebra?

—Es Halloween, Harrison. Vamos a recibir el Samhain.

—Ah.

—Y usted se acaba de ofrecer voluntario, porque estoy segura de que vamos a tardar un tiempo en ver a Gabrielle y necesito ayuda.

—¿Dónde está Isaac?

Mamá se encogió de hombros.

—Lo llamaron para un asunto urgente esta mañana antes del amanecer. Me dijo que estaría fuera unos días. Ahora vaya a endomingarse. Tenemos que ir a una fiesta.

Hércules se echó a reír y subió las escaleras de dos en dos para cambiarse.

* * *

La gente se alegró de volver a ver a Hércules, o Harrison, como lo conocían, y lo acogieron calurosamente. Aunque se llevaron una desilusión al enterarse de que Gabrielle de repente no iba a poder unirse a ellos, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo cuando Hércules se topó con un visitante muy desagradable e inesperado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —bufó, cogiendo al visitante del brazo y arrastrándolo a una zona más tranquila—. ¿Es que no puedes buscarte otro sitio?

Ares se soltó el brazo de la mano de Hércules y se alisó la tela de la chaqueta.

—Estamos en un país libre, hermanito. Puedo ir donde me dé la gana.

—Ya, pues yo quiero que te vayas a otra parte... preferiblemente de vuelta a tu guarida de Grecia.

—Bueno, no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, ¿no? —dijo el dios de la guerra con amargura—. No te alteres. Me voy a ir pronto. Ya tengo lo que he venido a buscar.

A Hércules se le dilataron los ojos, pero se mordió la lengua, por si daba la casualidad de que Ares no hubiera venido en busca de Xena y Gabrielle.

—Además, incluso con ese molesto doble de Iolaus al que llamáis alguacil, en este pueblo hay una energía... un poder que hace siglos que no siento. Me ha atraído... —Ares se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez sea la época del año. —Se alejó unos pasos y luego se volvió—. Nos vemos, hermanito.

—¿Conoces a ese cretino? —preguntó Isaac al aparecer al lado de Hércules, que se volvió sorprendido. Isaac sonrió—. Hola, grandullón.

Hércules le dio una palmada a Isaac en el hombro.

—Hola, amigo. Creía que no ibas a estar aquí, pero me alegro de verte.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Lo conoces? —Señaló con la barbilla en la dirección de Ares.

—Hemos tenido unos cuantos encontronazos, sí. —Una pausa—. ¿Por qué?

—Él es el motivo de que me marchara tan temprano esta mañana. Está haciendo acopio de mercenarios para acompañar a las fuerzas de la Unión para luchar contra los indios. Al parecer, el gobierno sigue escocido por la derrota de Little Big Horn.

—Cuando no es una cosa, es otra, ¿no? —murmuró Hércules, aunque se preguntó qué habría llevado al dios de la guerra al punto de reclutar mercenarios en persona—. En fin, esta noche no se puede hacer nada. Venga, vamos a probar el pastel de Mamá.

* * *

Las clases quedaron suspendidas por petición de Mamá. Explicó que a Gabrielle le habían surgido unas cosas más importantes y que por ahora toda comunicación con ella tendría que hacerse a través de Mamá. Hércules se ofreció a hacer de profesor sustituto, pero antes Isaac y él viajaron rápidamente a Kansas para advertir a los indios del inminente ataque militar.

Por desgracia, ninguno de los nativos reconoció a los hombres blancos como amigos y tardaron varios días en convencer a los guerreros de su sinceridad. Sólo cuando se encontraron por fin con Kya y Kepo, consiguieron avanzar algo, pero fue el nombre de Xena lo que les granjeó la confianza que necesitaban. Contaron su historia y regresaron a casa. Hércules en concreto ardía en deseos de saber cómo había ido la reunión de la guerrera y la bardo.

Fue un viaje de dos semanas, de modo que Hércules se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando Mamá le impidió hacerles una visita cuando regresaron a Nocona Corners.

—No, Harrison —dijo con calma, pero con fuerza—. Todavía no están preparadas para recibir visitas.

—Pero...

—Gabrielle prometió comunicármelo cuando estuvieran listas. Hasta entonces, respete usted su necesidad de intimidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan? Ya han pasado casi cuatro meses.

—No. La compañera de Gabrielle llegó en Halloween, igual que usted.

Hércules arrugó la frente pensativo.

—Pero...

—Déjelo, Harrison.

Asintió.

—Está bien. Tampoco es que me vaya a marchar durante un tiempo, con eso de dar clase por Gabrielle. —Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la que le esperaba—. Lo dejaré para más adelante. Es que...

Mamá le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Lo sé, pero ya nos enteraremos de toda la historia. —Se volvió para meter una bandeja de galletas en el horno—. Espero —murmuró un instante después.

* * *

Las temperaturas bajaron y hubo nevadas en el Día de Acción de Gracias. Diciembre se puso aún más frío y la Navidad se iba acercando sin que Xena ni Gabrielle dieran señales de querer salir de su capullo. Hasta Mamá empezó a preocuparse y se armó de valor para ir a ver cómo estaban.

Hércules intentó disuadirla, pues sabía que podían sobrevivir mucho más tiempo sin ninguna de las supuestas necesidades de la vida. Pero no podía convencer de ello a Mamá sin traicionar su secreto, por lo que de muy mala gana la dejó ir, con la esperanza de que Gabrielle pudiera hacer frente a las preguntas que estaba seguro de que se le iban a hacer.

La mujer preparó una comida, que metió en una cesta, y luego se puso el grueso abrigo y se envolvió la cabeza con un chal. Luego echó a andar por el sendero, con la esperanza de no estar a punto de meterse donde nadie la llamaba.

Mamá oyó risas suaves y un murmullo de voces cuando levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Dejó caer la mano al plantearse si era prudente presentarse sin más. Gabrielle le había prometido comunicárselo en el momento en que Xena y ella estuvieran preparadas para recibir visitas y, aunque ya habían pasado casi dos meses, esa señal aún no había llegado.

Por otro lado, ya eran casi dos meses y no se había visto señales de vida en torno a la cabaña, salvo el humo de leña que salía de la chimenea. Mamá pensaba que su preocupación tenía fundamento. Por fuertes que fueran, los seres humanos no podían vivir sólo de amor.

Alzó la mano de nuevo, pero dudó cuando las risas se transformaron en algo mucho más provocativo e íntimo. En cambio, dejó la cesta en el suelo, pues sabía que el frío lo conservaría todo durante unos días. Si no las veía antes de primeros de año, volvería a intentarlo.

* * *

Oyeron los pasos que subían los escalones, pero cuando nadie llamó a la puerta, Xena y Gabrielle volvieron a concentrarse la una en la otra. Desde Halloween, habían dedicado sus días a compartirlo todo: el amor, la risa y el llanto.

Gabrielle había sacado sus diarios y los estaban leyendo juntas, y Xena veía de cuántas maneras había influido su bardo el curso de la historia. Sentía un poco de tristeza por todo el tiempo que habían perdido y algo de envidia por todas las cosas que no había podido compartir con Gabrielle.

Estaban acurrucadas juntas en la alfombra de piel de oso que se había traído Hércules de Banff en uno de sus viajes. El fuego era acogedor además de cálido, cosa que las dos agradecían.

—Has hecho mucho bien a lo largo de los años, bardo mía —dijo Xena, pasándole a Gabrielle una taza de té—. Quiero decir...

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

Xena se incorporó al oír su tono.

—¿Gabrielle?

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y bebió un poco de té.

—Preferiría haber pasado ese tiempo contigo —reconoció con tono apagado.

Xena dejó su taza a un lado e hizo lo mismo con la de Gabrielle. Luego envolvió por completo el cuerpo de la bardo con el suyo, acariciando con la nariz la suave piel de su cuello hasta que obtuvo un pequeño estremecimiento de deleite y un maullidito por parte de Gabrielle. La bardo volvió la cabeza y sus labios se juntaron de nuevo. Xena se dio cuenta nebulosamente de que los pasos se retiraban, pero su atención estaba centrada en otra cosa.

—¿Y si pudieras? —preguntó cuando se separaron.

Gabrielle se volvió en los brazos de Xena hasta que pudo mirarla a la cara con el ceño fruncido. Posó la mano delicadamente sobre la suave mejilla e instó a los ojos azules a encontrarse con sus interrogantes ojos verdes.

—¿Qué...? —Meneó la cabeza—. Xena, no entiendo lo que me estás preguntando.

Xena sonrió y capturó los labios generosos situados bajo los suyos durante largos instantes.

—¿Y si pudieras? —preguntó sin aliento cuando se separaron—. ¿Y si pudiéramos regresar y vivir todo ese tiempo juntas?

—No me tomes el pelo, Xena —dijo Gabrielle con aspereza. Se apartó todo lo que le permitió el suelo y se habría soltado de los brazos de Xena si la guerrera no la hubiera sujetado con fuerza—. Creo que no te das cuenta de verdad de lo que es pasar una eternidad sola.

En los ojos de Xena se entrevió que estaba dolida antes de que se apresurara a disimular la emoción. Besó el pelo rubio que tenía bajo los labios.

—Tienes razón, Gabrielle. No lo sé... no puedo saberlo. Sí que te puedo decir que no me ha gustado lo poco que he probado de ello y, de tener la oportunidad de volver a empezar, haría las cosas de otro modo para que pudiéramos estar juntas... es decir, si tú quisieras.

—Claro que lo querría, amor, ¿pero qué sentido tiene especular sobre algo que no puede ser?

—Sí que puede.

Esta vez Gabrielle se soltó de verdad, lo suficiente para incorporarse hasta apoyarse en los codos. Miró a Xena de hito en hito y se frotó las sienes.

—Con palabras sencillas, Xena. Me duele la cabeza.

Como respuesta, Xena se levantó y fue hasta las alforjas que Gabrielle había recogido la mañana de Samhain, tras su reunión de Halloween. Había sido el único momento en que una de las dos había salido de la casa, salvo para recoger leña del cobertizo. Ahora hurgó con cuidado entre los tótems que llevaba en una alforja hasta que alcanzó el pergamino situado al fondo. Lo desenrolló y se lo pasó a Gabrielle.

—Cuando llegué aquí, estaba... tan... perdida. Sólo podía pensar en encontrar un modo de volver contigo. —Silencio—. Descubrí cómo había llegado aquí y cómo invertir el proceso. —Xena abrió la alforja de nuevo y sacó los objetos uno a uno—. Tardé bastante y tuve que buscar mucho, pero por fin he reunido todos los objetos que necesitaba para volver a casa... salvo uno.

Gabrielle examinó los tótems con cuidado, reconociéndolos todos, pero dejando las preguntas a un lado por el momento, salvo una.

—Algún día me contarás las historias de todas estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Xena asintió.

—Te falta el chakram —afirmó rotundamente. Xena asintió de nuevo—. El chakram que ahora tengo yo. —Un tercer gesto de asentimiento—. Pues tenemos un pequeño problema —dijo Gabrielle, y Xena dejó caer la cabeza. Era lo que se había temido.

—A ver si lo adivino... lo dejaste en Grecia. Con Afrodita.

Ahora le tocó a Gabrielle asentir.

—En ese momento me pareció lo mejor. Tuve que dejar la mayoría de las armas con ella. Todavía llevo una vara y algunos de los cuchillos más pequeños, pero ella se quedó con la katana, tu espada y el chakram.

Xena sonrió de mala gana.

—Bueno, pues supongo que en primavera haremos un viaje a Grecia. Entretanto... —Su sonrisa se volvió seductora y sus ojos azules chispearon traviesos.

—¿Síííí? —dijo Gabrielle despacio, sintiendo que le hormigueaba la sangre por la excitación.

Xena apartó el pergamino y los demás tótems y volvió a tumbarse sobre la alfombra al lado de Gabrielle. Luego agachó la cabeza y besó a la bardo con frenesí hasta que notó que Gabrielle se relajaba pegándose a ella. Soltó el cinto de la bata de Gabrielle, sus manos empezaron a explorar y preguntó con la respiración entrecortada al notar que la bardo le devolvía las caricias:

—¿Qué tal un viaje a Elisia?

Su respuesta cobró la forma de una caricia tan íntima que Xena se dejó ir y permitió que la bardo la llevara hasta allí, acunando su corazón y su alma con ternura mientras su cuerpo volaba libre.

* * *

Se quedaron tumbadas con el bienestar de la saciedad contemplando las llamas que prendían los nuevos leños que había añadido Gabrielle. Xena había abierto la puerta de entrada y había recogido la cesta que había dejado Mamá y ahora estaban acurrucadas juntas bajo una gruesa manta, dándose de comer la una a la otra.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, por lo menos Gabrielle, Xena se levantó de un salto y se agachó en posición de defensa antes de que los pétalos de rosa tocaran el suelo. Afrodita retrocedió por puro reflejo. Gabrielle soltó una risita y Xena la fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a tumbarse al lado de la bardo.

—¡Caray, nena! ¡Qué reflejos! Jo... ¡y qué cuerpazo! —Se volvió hacia Gabrielle, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos—. ¡Uy! —Y soltó una risita boba—. Ya no me acordaba de esos ojos verdes tan totales. —Guiñó un ojo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de dejarse caer en el sofá, donde botó una o dos veces, asintiendo con aprobación—. Qué casita tan mona tienes aquí, preciosidad. Me gusta... te pega total.

Gabrielle se cerró la bata y fue a sentarse en el sofá, abrazando a Dita con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró, notando que la diosa la estrechaba a su vez con fuerza como reflejo.

—Oh, nena... y yo a ti... muchísimo. —Miró a Xena, que se debatía entre la necesidad de dejarse llevar por los celos ante la interrupción y la alegría que aún inundaba todo su ser al darse cuenta de que Gabrielle y ella volvían a estar juntas por fin. Optó por ponerse su propia bata y empezar a recoger los restos de la comida, manteniéndose atenta a la conversación.

—Es como megachachi que volváis a estar juntas. Las vibras de amor son supertotales.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —preguntó Gabrielle con seriedad—. Es decir... ya sé que has aparecido, pero creía... o sea, hacía tiempo que no podías hacer eso.

—Sí, bueno, es que vosotras dos me habéis recargado de tal modo las pilas desde que volvéis a estar juntas que mi energía está que se sale. ¡Es maravilloso!

Gabrielle se ruborizó, pero su sonrisa era radiante. Miró a Xena con adoración.

—Bueno, para nosotras también ha sido maravilloso.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Dita suavemente—. Y me alegro muchísimo. Ahora —dijo levantando la voz, al tiempo que se sacaba las gafas de un bolsillo inexistente y se las ponía—. Manos a la obra. Toma —añadió de repente—. Creo que te va a hacer falta.

Se sacó el chakram de otro bolsillo inexistente y se lo entregó a Gabrielle. Xena fue a cogerlo casi automáticamente, pero retrocedió ceñuda cuando Gabrielle lo cogió y lo dejó a un lado, tanto por esta acción como por lo que implicaban las palabras de Afrodita.

—¿Nos has estado espiando? —dijo Xena, con tono grave y peligroso.

—No exactamente, no —se defendió Dita. Se volvió hacia Xena para mirarla de frente—. Gabrielle, ¿nos dejas un momento solas, por favor?

La bardo las miró a las dos: una enfadada y desafiante, la otra enfadada y decidida. A Gabrielle no se le había escapado el hecho de que Afrodita hubiera usado su nombre completo ni la seriedad de su tono. Dita volvió la cabeza, con ojos suplicantes. Gabrielle se fijó en Xena, advirtiendo la rigidez de su postura, hasta que los ojos azules se volvieron hacia ella y la cabeza morena asintió, mostrando su acuerdo con un gesto breve y brusco.

Gabrielle miró de nuevo a Afrodita y asintió con un suspiro silencioso. Luego se levantó, recogió el chakram, lo depositó en el regazo de Xena y besó la coronilla de pelo negro. Recogió la cesta que había dejado Xena con los platos pulcramente apilados y se trasladó a la pequeña zona de la cocina que daba a su cuarto de baño.

Entonces entró en el cuarto de baño y decidió darse una ducha caliente, pensando que era la única manera de dar un poco de privacidad a las dos mujeres. Afrodita esperó a que se cerrara la puerta y luego posó la mirada indignada en Xena, que se enfrentó a ella con una mirada igualmente furiosa. Se levantó y se plantó delante de la guerrera, con la nariz casi pegada a ella.

—Escucha —dijo cuando Xena abrió la boca para hablar—. Sí, he oído vuestra conversación. Llevo casi dos mil años pendiente de Gabrielle. Se ha convertido en algo casi innato.

—Así que al saber que volvíamos a estar juntas, has seguido observando por... —Era apenas un susurro, pero transmitía claramente su indignación.

Afrodita puso los ojos en blanco.

—Déjate de chorradas, nena guerrera. Con el carrerón que llevas, tú calcula. Además, es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Como que me dedico a esto.

—Ya, pues ahora ya puedes dejarlo.

Dita soltó un resoplido muy poco elegante.

—Deja que te explique una cosa, Xena. Tienes la oportunidad de volver y hacer bien las cosas esta vez... de poder vivir todo el tiempo que te has perdido con Gabrielle. _Pero..._ —Clavó un dedo en el pecho de la guerrera para recalcar lo que decía—. Cágala y te garantizo que no tendrás una tercera oportunidad.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

— _No._ Es una promesa. —Dita suavizó la mirada y el tono—. Xena, la mayoría de los seres, mortales o no, no consiguen la oportunidad que se te ha ofrecido a ti. No la eches a perder.

—¿O?

—O estarás sola para toda la eternidad. No voy a volver a ver a Gabrielle pasar por todo esto... sola de nuevo.

Xena fue a la ventana y contempló sin ver la extensión de suelo desnudo, cubierto de nieve.

—¿Por qué?

Dita arrugó la frente.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué se me ofrece esta oportunidad?

La diosa se encogió de hombros.

—Por muchas razones diversas. Pero creo que más que nada por la fe de Gabrielle en vuestra unión.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, pero no lo vayas contando por ahí, ¿vale? La gente empezará a esperárselo todo el tiempo —replicó con humor.

Xena no pudo evitarlo. La respuesta modesta y sardónica la hizo sonreír y se dio cuenta de que Dita las quería de verdad a las dos, aunque tenía la sospecha de que ese cariño era mucho más profundo en el caso de Gabrielle.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

—Bueno, yo no puedo llevaros de vuelta. O sea... puedo llevaros a Grecia, pero no haceros retroceder en el tiempo. Tienes que encontrar el hechizo que te trajo aquí e invertirlo.

Xena estaba de acuerdo.

—A eso me he estado dedicando... a recoger los tótems. El chakram era la última pieza del rompecabezas. Tengo que hablar con Kya. —Miró a Afrodita—. Es el chamán que me trajo aquí.

Dita asintió y se mordió una uña.

—Me parece buena idea.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Gabrielle al salir del baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

—Hablar con Kya antes de intentar realizar el ritual que nos devolverá a Grecia... a nuestra época.

—¿Entonces creéis que de verdad podemos hacer esto con éxito? —preguntó Gabrielle, mirándolas a las dos.

—Eso creo —dijo Xena despacio—. Creo que no tenemos nada que perder por intentarlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Gabrielle, con una fe y una confianza totales reflejadas en su mirada verde.

Afrodita se puso a palmotear.

—¡Qué emoción más total! Tengo cosas que hacer. —Se acercó y les dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla—. Buena suerte, chicas... ¡Nos vemos!

Gabrielle se echó a reír cuando Xena sacudió la cabeza para quitarse los pétalos de rosa que habían aterrizado sobre su pelo. Luego sopló para apartar uno que se le había pegado a la nariz. Gabrielle se tapó la boca para contener las carcajadas. Xena dirigió una mirada fulminante a la bardo y luego se relajó y sonrió.

—Te quiere de verdad, sabes —comentó Xena.

—Nos quiere a las dos, Xena, y ha sido una buena amiga.

—Sí. Me alegro... —Fue a decir más, pero se mordió la lengua. Todavía se sentía culpable, aunque Gabrielle y ella habían arreglado las cosas entre ellas a base de largas y sinceras conversaciones desde su reunión. Ahora, con la oportunidad de solucionar su situación, no quería dedicarse a pensar en lo que podría o tendría que haber hecho—. Espero que tenga razón con lo de que podemos volver a casa, aunque... —Xena hizo una pausa—. Gabrielle... ¿estás segura? Quiero decir, a mí no me importaría construir una vida aquí contigo. Y tú misma has reconocido que has hecho muchas cosas, que has ayudado a mucha gente...

Gabrielle se puso la toalla al cuello y cruzó la distancia de dos pasos que la separaba de Xena. Rodeó el cuello de Xena con los brazos, contenta cuando las manos de la guerrera se posaron automáticamente en su cintura.

—Xena... —Se quedó atrapada durante largos instantes en la intensa mirada de esos ojos azules—. Sí, estoy segura. Si funciona, podremos volver a hacer todas esas cosas... sólo que esta vez juntas. Si no... —Se encogió de hombros—. Haremos nuestra vida aquí y seré feliz con eso porque _estaremos_ juntas. Pero sí que me gustaría intentar volver a casa. ¿Qué tenemos que perder, a fin de cuentas?

Xena recordó la advertencia de Afrodita, como un cosquilleo en el fondo de su mente. Se preguntó si estaría destinada a repetir su error o si las Parcas le estaban dando de verdad una oportunidad para elegir esta vez su propio bien supremo.

—Cierto —respondió.

Tiró de Gabrielle y la abrazó estrechamente, mordisqueándole el cuello, y se echó a reír en silencio cuando la bardo se quedó atascada entre una risita y un gemido al tiempo que daba mejor acceso a Xena. La guerrera lamió el cuello de Gabrielle hasta su oreja y le dio una palmadita en el trasero.

—Ve a vestirte. Creo que ya es hora de ir a ver a Mamá.

—Eres una provocadora —dijo Gabrielle con cierto matiz de frustración en el tono.

Xena sonrió con aire chulesco.

—Sí, pero me quieres igual.

Gabrielle la rodeó con la mano y pellizcó una firme posadera de guerrera y luego salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

—Sí. Ya lo creo —dijo riendo.

Xena gruñó y la persiguió.

Llegaron a casa de Mamá más tarde de lo que tenían planeado, pero a tiempo para la cena.

Xena y Gabrielle celebraron la Navidad con Mamá, Isaac, Sal, la familia de éste y Hércules ante la insistencia de Mamá. Xena no comprendía qué estaban celebrando exactamente, pero estaba lo bastante cerca del solsticio para aceptarlo como una fiesta. Gabrielle hacía mucho tiempo que había desistido de explicar que ella no celebraba la mayor parte de las fiestas modernas y se limitaba a participar a su modo. Pero las dos se alegraban de tener la oportunidad de dar las gracias a la mujer que las había acogido en su corazón y su hogar sin juzgarlas, y así lo hicieron con gran placer.

Sal, Isaac y Hércules recibieron un cuchillo de hueso cada uno del búfalo blanco que había matado Xena tantos años atrás. Los había conservado con cuidado y había tallado un poco de su propia historia en cada uno de ellos. Los niños y Josephina recibieron collares de cuentas de los cheyenes. A Mamá le regalaron la piel de búfalo blanco, sin hacer caso de lo mucho que protestó diciendo que no podía aceptar una cosa de tanto valor.

Gabrielle les regaló a todos pergaminos auténticos, cada uno de los cuales contaba una historia distinta. Este regalo tan especial y único hizo que a Sal se le iluminaran los ojos ante la perspectiva de emprender una nueva aventura comercial... hasta que Josephina le pegó un capón por permitir que el afán mercantil se colara en una fiesta tan sagrada. La historia que le dieron a Mamá le llenó a ésta los ojos de lágrimas.

—Gracias —le susurró a la bardo cuando terminó de leerla.

—Usted ha sido una madre para mí durante... unos cuantos años, Mamá —dijo Gabrielle con una sonrisa—. Era la mejor manera que se me ha ocurrido de darle las gracias... y despedirme.

—¿Os marcháis? —dijo Hércules. Todavía no había tenido ocasión de ponerse al día con ellas y sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar que tal vez no la tendría.

Gabrielle se mordió el labio y asintió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Tenemos la oportunidad de volver a casa. La vamos a aprovechar.

—¿Volverán? —preguntó Mamá.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Probablemente no. Nuestro hogar está en Grecia. Es... —Se quedó callada, sin saber cómo explicárselo sin decir nada en realidad que resultara revelador. Isaac rompió el silencio antes de que se hiciera demasiado penoso, abriendo los brazos para estrecharla.

—La echaremos de menos, Gabrielle.

—Gracias, Isaac. Yo también los voy a echar de menos a ustedes.

Mamá se levantó de su asiento y primero abrazó a Xena, que estaba muy cohibida, y luego a Gabrielle, que estaba llorosa.

—Espero que tengan cuidado y se mantengan a salvo. Y si pueden volver aquí, nos alegraremos de verlas.

—Gracias, Mamá —dijo Gabrielle. Xena no respondió verbalmente, pero le devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

Hércules las acompañó de vuelta a la cabaña esa noche.

—Entonces, ¿has encontrado todos los tótems? —dijo en el aire frío, observando el vaho que formaba su aliento al hablar. Xena asintió—. ¿Crees que os llevará de vuelta a casa... a la época de la que procedemos?

—No lo sé. Eso creo... eso espero.

—¿Pero lo vais a intentar?

Xena asintió.

—Sí. Vamos a intentarlo. No tenemos nada que perder...

—...y todo que ganar —terminó Gabrielle. Hércules asintió. Llegaron a la cabaña y Hércules se quedó al pie de los escalones mientras Xena y Gabrielle subían y se detenían.

—Hacedme un favor —les pidió el hombretón—. Si no conseguís volver al principio, id a Banff y esperadme. Iré en verano para ver si estáis allí o no. Pero me gustaría saberlo si esta vez os vais a quedar por aquí, ¿vale?

Gabrielle bajó de nuevo los escalones y se tiró a sus brazos. Estuvieron abrazados largamente.

—Lo haremos —asintió en voz baja—. Gracias, Hércules... por todo.

Él la besó en la mejilla con ternura.

—Gracias a ti, Gabrielle. Me has devuelto una parte maravillosa de mi vida y me alegro de haberte tenido en ella.

—Eh —intervino Xena suavemente—. ¿Se puede participar en los achuchones?

Tanto Gabrielle como Hércules apartaron un brazo para ella y todos se abrazaron un momento. Luego las dos mujeres se apartaron y volvieron a la puerta.

—¿Cuándo os marcháis? —preguntó Hércules cuando abrieron la puerta.

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente mañana o pasado. Nos conviene llegar al campamento de invierno mientras el tiempo siga siendo decente.

—¿Necesitáis escolta?

—No, Hércules, pero gracias. —Y Hércules supo que Xena le estaba dando las gracias por algo más que su ofrecimiento y se dio por enterado con una sonrisa.

—No se me puede culpar por intentarlo —dijo en broma—. Cuidaos, ¿vale?

—Tú también, Herc.

* * *

Hacía frío, pero el sol lucía esplendoroso, cuando emprendieron viaje dos días después. Trébol estaba contento de volver a estar al aire libre. La pantera y el zorro aparecían de vez en cuando, como para comprobar qué tal iba el pequeño grupo. Pero tanto Xena como Gabrielle ya se habían acostumbrado a sus inopinadas apariciones y desapariciones.

El viaje se parecía mucho a sus correrías por Grecia, y descubrieron que volvían a una rutina agradable y bien aprendida. No había rufianes ni bandidos que las incordiaran y llenaban los días con los juegos a los que se habían entregado en otros tiempos y con conversación. Sobre todo por parte de Xena, sorprendentemente, que contaba historias de los primeros tiempos de su vida en este mundo extraño y nuevo y de la gente con quien los había compartido. A Gabrielle le apetecía mucho conocer a la tribu que Xena consideraba con orgullo su familia.

Por las noches había cálidas fogatas y muchas fantasías con las estrellas. La discusión no había cambiado en dos mil años.

—Es una osa.

—Es un cucharón.

—Osa.

—Cucharón.

—Xena...

—Gabrielle... hasta en esta época, los que contemplan las estrellas la llaman el Gran _Cucharón._

—Pero los _científicos_ la llaman Ursa, o sea, Osa, Major.

Se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—¿Tú crees que tendremos esta discusión todas las noches durante los últimos dos mil años? —preguntó Gabrielle.

Xena besó la coronilla rubia.

—Eso espero de verdad.

Luego se acurrucaron para dormir. Tenían grandes esperanzas de llegar al campamento de invierno hacia mediodía del día siguiente.

Curiosamente, el campamento de invierno estaba extrañamente vacío cuando llegaron, sin la menor señal de haber estado habitado en todo el invierno. Xena examinó la zona e intentó recordar lo que les había contado Hércules sobre las reservas. Intercambió una mirada seria con Gabrielle, se montaron en Trébol y se adentraron en las llanuras.

El viaje se hizo lento a medida que el tiempo empeoraba, y para cuando llegaron a la tierra que les había descrito Hércules, hasta su sangre inmortal estaba casi congelada. Trébol estaba muy descontento y el zorro y la pantera habían vuelto a desaparecer.

Xena miró a su alrededor, disgustada con las condiciones que veía. Pero antes de poder comentar nada, intervino Gabrielle.

—Creo que vamos a tener que retrasar nuestro viaje, amor. No podemos dejar a la familia en este estado.

Xena sonrió al oír a Gabrielle, pues sabía que lo decía de corazón, aunque sabía poco de la gente a quien su guerrera consideraba familia.

Estuvieron a punto de ser muy mal recibidas hasta que Kya las reconoció y las saludó, sobre todo porque era muy evidente que Gabrielle no era de los suyos. Kya era ya un anciano, y las recibió a las dos con mucho afecto, tomándose unas libertades con la edad que no podría haberse permitido de joven. Acarició la mejilla de Xena y sonrió.

—Hola, Kya.

—Zee-nah, amiga mía. Bienvenida. —Les hizo gestos para que entraran en su pequeña vivienda—. ¿Y ésta es...?

—Ésta es Gabrielle. Ésta es la razón por la que estaba buscando los tótems.

—Es gran honor, Gabrielle. Zee-nah leyenda de nuestro pueblo.

Gabrielle se echó a reír suavemente y le estrechó la mano.

—Sí, también es una especie de leyenda para el nuestro.

Xena carraspeó y cambió de tema, intentando librarse del rubor que notaba que le teñía la piel.

—Kya, ¿por qué están tan mal las cosas aquí? ¿Dónde están vuestras provisiones... vuestros hogares?

Y él les habló del ataque que se había perpetrado contra la nación hacía poco más de una luna. Un ataque que había arrasado gran parte de las provisiones y los hogares del clan del norte. Los casacas azules los habían obligado a todos a ir a la reserva y ahora tenían que salir adelante con una gran escasez de refugios y muy pocas provisiones. La enfermedad asolaba el campamento y pensaban que muchos no sobrevivirían al invierno.

—Deja que os ayudemos, Kya. Podemos ayudaros a construir más refugios y a cazar un poco. Luego tú nos puedes ayudar a volver a casa.

—¿Terminado el viaje, pues?

—Sí —dijo Xena simplemente.

—Bien —les dijo él con una sonrisa de contento—. Ven. Habla a consejo. Ayudar gente y luego enviaros a casa.

Xena y Gabrielle intercambiaron miradas y un gesto de asentimiento minúsculo, casi imperceptible.

—Nos parece bien. Vamos.

El trío salió de la cabaña y Kya cogió un pequeño tambor colgado de la pared de fuera. Lo tocó sin parar y con precisión hasta que se congregó una multitud. Continuó hasta que llegó el consejo y se abrió paso a través de la gente hasta la cabaña de Kya. Luego, con muy pocas palabras, Xena y Gabrielle entraron de nuevo para la negociación.

La conversación se desarrolló en cheyén y Xena tradujo pacientemente para Gabrielle. Primero Kya explicó quiénes eran y lo que significaban para la tribu del lugar. Gabrielle se lo podría haber imaginado por las miradas que estaban recibiendo.

Luego siguió adelante para hablarles del ofrecimiento de Xena. Eso provocó fuertes protestas entre los ancianos hasta que un hombre más joven, un jefe guerrero, se levantó y pidió silencio con un gesto.

—Zee-nah luchó en Little Big Horn. Mató a Custer. Llevó a los bravos a la victoria contra los casacas azules. Es del clan. La seguiré.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral tras su declaración. El jefe guerrero renunciaba a su mandato únicamente en tiempos de paz, cosa que no veían desde hacía tiempo. El hecho de que renunciara a su posición en favor de Xena decía muchísimo no sólo acerca de la capacidad de ésta, sino también de lo mucho que él personalmente confiaba en ella.

Y Xena demostró ser más que digna de su confianza. A las pocas semanas, los guerreros habían transformado sus armas de guerra en armas de salvación para su pueblo. Los tomahawks cortaban matorrales para ayudar a crear camas y las flechas se usaban para la caza que Xena era capaz de localizar incluso en pleno invierno. Luego les enseñó a encontrar peces en el fondo del lecho de un río.

Gabrielle ayudaba a las mujeres y los niños a recoger piedras y a hacer barro para construir un edificio permanente que pudiera alojar el exceso de personas. Era un trabajo duro y agotador, sobre todo en pleno invierno, pero cuando por fin consiguieron levantarlo tras dos semanas de esfuerzo, mereció la pena con creces. La actitud de la gente había cambiado durante ese tiempo, tanto hacia Xena y Gabrielle como hacia la vida en general. Volvían a tener esperanza. Y todos comprendían el motivo que había detrás de ese cambio.

El día antes de que Xena y Gabrielle se marcharan, para adentrarse en la privacidad de las llanuras y poner a prueba el ritual por su cuenta, Kya las llamó a su vivienda. Se le había quitado un peso de encima gracias a todo lo que habían hecho para cuidar de su pueblo. Pero la expresión que tenía era una mezcla de consternación y confusión.

Tenía en la mano el pergamino que le había dado Xena. Aunque recordaba el ritual que había realizado y que había traído a Xena hasta ellos, quería comprobar los detalles que recordaba para asegurarse de que les daba las instrucciones correctas. Ahora sobre todo, tras el poco tiempo que llevaban en esta reserva, entendía de verdad el deseo y la necesidad de regresar al hogar donde uno tenía sus raíces. Estaba maravillado por la paciencia de Xena. Pero el pergamino le resultaba... desconcertante.

—Hola, Kya.

El chamán apartó la vista del pergamino cuando las dos mujeres entraron por la puerta. Volvió a quedarse pasmado por lo perfectas que eran la una para la otra, y se preguntó si siempre había sido así. Pero también se preguntó por qué los ojos verdes de Gabrielle parecían mucho más viejos que los de Xena. Entonces tuvo un súbito arrebato de inspiración. Si él había traído a Xena, que no había envejecido ni un día en los cuarenta años que habían transcurrido desde que la conocía, de un pasado lejano, ¿era posible que Gabrielle hubiera vivido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo? No se esperaba conseguir una respuesta, pero sería un tema interesante sobre el que reflexionar hasta el día de su muerte.

Kya se dio cuenta de que llevaba en silencio demasiado tiempo y de que Xena lo miraba con esa ceja enarcada de siempre. Les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran.

—Perdona a un viejo, Zee-nah. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos con facilidad.

Xena sonrió con guasa.

—Kya, mi compañera es bardo. Estoy acostumbrada. —Y se movió para esquivar el manotazo que le dio de lleno en la tripa.

—Mucho ojo, Princesa Guerrera. Tengo tiempo de sobra para torturarte, ya lo sabes.

Los ojos azules chispearon con picardía.

—¿Lo prometes?

Los ojos verdes chispearon a su vez, olvidándose de su público durante un instante.

—Mm-mm —replicó Gabrielle—. Te lo garantizo.

La risa de Kya las devolvió al presente.

—Pareja vieja. Casadas mucho tiempo.

—¿Te parecemos casadas? —preguntó Gabrielle con una sonrisa.

—Sí —contestó Kya asintiendo con fuerza—. Como padres. —Luego se puso repentinamente serio—. Zee-nah, ¿dónde encontraste?

Xena frunció el ceño.

—En la cueva, Kya... igual que tú.

Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No igual. Ritual diferente.

Xena se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no podemos volver a casa... que he recogido todos esos tótems para nada?

—No, digo ritual diferente. Pero necesitas tótems.

Xena soltó un gran resoplido y Gabrielle se puso tranquila detrás de la guerrera y empezó a frotarle la espalda. Xena se relajó con el contacto, aunque nadie habría podido percibirlo salvo Gabrielle. La bardo sonrió a Kya.

—¿Puedes explicarnos qué hiciste tú y en qué se diferencia de lo que tenemos que hacer nosotras?

—Ésa es clave... esto para dos. Harán falta dos para hacer.

Xena asintió.

—Eso casi tiene sentido, aunque cómo podía saber nadie que íbamos a ser dos... —Miró a Gabrielle. Ésta se encogió de hombros.

—He aprendido a no cuestionar demasiado ciertas cosas, Xena. O no me gusta la respuesta o no la entiendo.

—Bien saben los dioses que eso lo comprendo —murmuró Xena—. Está bien, Kya... desembucha. —Cogió la mano de Gabrielle—. Nos esperan otros lugares.

* * *

Tardaron casi una semana en llegar al terreno sagrado que les había indicado Kya. Habían regresado al lugar donde él había realizado el ritual original que trajo a Xena al Nuevo Mundo, tan lejos de su propio tiempo. Xena tenía ahora serias y molestas dudas sobre todo el asunto, pero pensaba que le debía a Gabrielle intentarlo al menos.

—¿Xena?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Estás segura de esto? Quiero decir... me da la sensación de que tienes algo de... duda... o lo que sea. No quiero que hagas esto sólo por mí. A mí me parece bien quedarnos aquí y seguir adelante con nuestra vida juntas a partir de este punto.

Xena cogió a Gabrielle entre sus brazos y la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas. Luego le dio un beso en la cabeza y notó que Gabrielle hacía lo mismo en su pecho cubierto de tela.

—Vida mía, permite que te sea totalmente sincera... incluso con dudas, haría esto por ti, porque estoy convencida de que serías más feliz si pudiéramos recorrer todo ese tiempo juntas. Pero para ser totalmente egoísta... _yo_ lo deseo. Quiero estar ahí cuando vuelvas a establecer la Nación Amazona o a conocer a Gengis Kan o a escribir la Obra Escocesa. Me he perdido tantas cosas esta vez que si tengo la oportunidad de cambiarlo... aunque dude del éxito... lo voy a intentar. Porque lo deseo. Quiero que vivamos ese tiempo juntas.

Gabrielle no dijo una palabra. No le hacía falta. Simplemente alzó los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazó a Xena con todas sus fuerzas. Xena se echó hacia atrás al cabo de unos minutos y secó la lágrima solitaria que caía despacio por el rostro de Gabrielle.

—No te lo digo lo suficiente, bardo mía. —E hizo sonreír a Gabrielle con ese término cariñoso—. Pero te amo. Sigues dando sentido y alegría a mi vida, y tanto si esto funciona como si no, voy a esforzarme más por demostrártelo. Te lo mereces... nos lo merecemos las dos.

—¿Ha llegado el momento de que el bien supremo seamos nosotras, tal vez?

—Tal vez, sí... creo que sí.

Las dos mujeres se separaron y se pusieron a recoger leña y excrementos necesarios para la hoguera y los colocaron en el centro del círculo de piedras que ya estaba preparado. Gabrielle dispuso el combustible y lo prendió, mientras Xena quitaba las alforjas del lomo de Trébol. Lo cepilló cuidadosamente una vez más y luego le quitó los pocos arreos que todavía llevaba.

—Vete, chico —dijo, dándole una palmada suave en la grupa—. Has sido un buen amigo, pero ahora te tengo que dejar libre. Búscate una yegua bonita para hacer unos potrillos preciosos, ¿de acuerdo? —Le agarró la cabeza entre las manos y le dio un beso en el hocico—. Gracias, Trébol —susurró.

El mustang agitó la cabeza y la empujó en el pecho. Luego se levantó sobre las patas traseras y se alejó, pero sólo lo suficiente para estar fuera del círculo de luz que creaba la hoguera.

El zorro y la pantera se adelantaron y se colocaron como centinelas a cada lado del fuego y no hubo forma de convencerlos para que se marcharan. Xena y Gabrielle tuvieron que trasladarlos físicamente, cogiéndolos en brazos y depositándolos fuera del círculo de luz para que esperaran junto a Trébol. Los guías espirituales volvieron a seguir a la guerrera y la bardo al círculo sagrado y se situaron de nuevo a ambos lados del fuego.

—¿Tú crees que saben algo que nosotras no sabemos? —preguntó Gabrielle.

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez. Pero no creo que pase nada si se quedan aquí.

Gabrielle asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

Xena miró a su alrededor cuando un hormigueo conocido le recorrió la espalda, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Colocaron los seis tótems a distancias iguales alrededor del círculo. Xena había explicado los viajes que había hecho para conseguir cada uno de ellos y Gabrielle se había quedado asombrada por las conexiones que había con ella misma y con aquellos a quienes consideraban sus amigos. Se preguntó distraída cómo se uniría todo ello, y luego volvió a centrarse en Xena.

Sin decir palabra, las dos mujeres se desnudaron y entraron en el agua, tal y como había hecho Kya más de cuarenta años antes. La temperatura gélida las obligó a lavarse mucho más deprisa que él y se alegraron de salir de la humedad helada y secarse con la gruesa manta que habían dejado a un lado con ese solo propósito.

Se metieron en el círculo lo más cerca del fuego que les fue posible, agradecidas por la notoria falta de viento que había dentro del círculo. Xena cogió los dos recipientes de pintura que habían hecho —una verde, la otra azul— y se puso a pintar símbolos indistintos sobre el cuerpo de Gabrielle al tiempo que entonaba un cántico grave desde las profundidades de la garganta. Luego se pintó estrías azules y verdes en su propia cara antes de pasarle la pintura a Gabrielle.

La bardo cogió la pintura y le devolvió el favor, entonando las palabras que le había enseñado Xena mientras decoraba el cuerpo de la guerrera con símbolos que, más que comprender, sentía. Por fin, se pintó estrías en sus propias mejillas y dejó los recipientes fuera del círculo. Entonces Xena y Gabrielle iniciaron una danza rítmica que era a la vez asexual y sumamente erótica, sin dejar de cantar las palabras que les había dado el rollo de pergamino.

El ritmo de la danza fue en aumento, así como el cántico y Xena levantó el chakram del lugar que ocupaba en el círculo. Al igual que los demás tótems, había empezado a brillar con una energía sobrenatural y notaba cómo el calor de su poder corría a través de ella cuando lo alzó por encima de su cabeza.

Más allá del círculo, el viento soplaba ferozmente, y Trébol había huido en busca de refugio contra el rugido de los truenos y los destellos de los rayos que eran cada vez más evidentes en cantidades alarmantes.

A lo lejos, un jinete solitario vio la conmoción que parecía iluminar el horizonte y corrió hacia allí. Tal vez aquí por fin se encontraba el rastro que había estado buscando.

Continuaron bailando, cada vez más cerca la una de la otra sin tocarse. Los tótems emitían destellos de luz y energía y cuando el sol empezó a bajar por el horizonte, Xena se cortó la palma de la mano izquierda y la llevó a los labios de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle sintió que se le alargaban los colmillos y que sus ojos pasaban del verde al rojo. Sacó la lengua y la pasó por encima del corte, lamiéndose los labios y recreándose en el sabor de la esencia vital de Xena. Un gruñido grave retumbó en el pecho de Xena por el erotismo puro de ese acto y esperó con impaciencia a que la bardo le devolviera el favor, al tiempo que se le alargaban los colmillos anticipándose al hecho.

Por fin, tras lo que a la guerrera le pareció una eternidad, Gabrielle cogió el chakram y se cortó la palma izquierda, tras lo cual le ofreció la mano ensangrentada a Xena. Ésta la aceptó a toda prisa, recreándose en el dulce sabor de la sangre de Gabrielle y sonriendo al oír el gemido que notó que se le escapaba a la bardo del pecho.

No eran conscientes de la tormenta que se estaba formando fuera de su círculo y juntaron las manos izquierdas, dejando que la sangre corriera y se mezclara. Con la mano derecha sostenían por cada lado el chakram, que ahora brillaba de una forma continua y cegadora. Los cinco tótems restantes siguieron emitiendo destellos hasta que su energía saltó y corrió hacia el chakram.

El chakram brilló aún más y emitió una luz que las rodeó, atrayendo hacia ellas la energía de la tormenta en ciernes.

Ares se detuvo rápidamente a poca distancia de la luz, percibiendo el final de su viaje... una fuerza y una presencia que había sentido sólo en ocasiones a lo largo de dos mil años. Intentaba conciliar lo que su mente sabía con lo que veían sus ojos. Pero no había forma de negar que el tatuaje que tenía la mujer más baja en la espalda pertenecía a Gabrielle. Éstas no eran descendientes ni reencarnaciones. Eran las auténticas... y si estaban aquí...

— _¿Inmortales?_ —susurró—. ¿Pero cómo?

Xena acercó la boca al cuello de Gabrielle y Gabrielle acercó la suya al de Xena. Cuando los colmillos se hincaron en la carne, los rayos convergieron sobre ellas. Y el mundo quedó cegado durante largos instantes.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, espero les este gustando la historia, **ya nada mas falta el final pero hay dos**.

El primero es cuando el **ritual si resulta** y el otro cuando el **ritual fracasa.**

Elijan el que mas les guste para que sea el final.


	24. NOTA

**Hola, terrícolas.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado la historia aunque recuerden que no es mía yo solo la subí en está página.**

 **Háganme saber cual de los finales les gusto más.**

 **PD: hagan reviews de su opinión de la historia y agregenla a favoritos**


	25. FINAL-fracaso en el ritual

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo XLIII - B: Fracaso**

* * *

Ares cerró los ojos cuando el estampido del trueno y el fogonazo del rayo sacudieron el mundo. Y cuando los abrió, Xena y Gabrielle estaban de rodillas apoyadas la una en la otra.

—Éste debe de ser mi día de suerte —se dijo por lo bajo. Tras casi dos milenios de autorrecriminaciones por su participación en lo que le había sucedido a Xena en el Monte Fuji, ahora se encontraba con una inesperada segunda oportunidad. Se dio cuenta sobresaltado de que debía de ser Gabrielle a quien había percibido de vez en cuando a lo largo de la historia cuando _casi_ había notado la presencia de Xena, y algunas cosas por fin cobraron sentido para él.

El hecho de que tanto Xena como Gabrielle fueran obviamente inmortales sólo era la guinda, y planeaba aprovecharse de ello todo lo posible. Era sobre todo en momentos como éste en los que detestaba tener que conservar sus poderes. Aparecer y desaparecer era mucho más fácil y ahorraba mucho tiempo. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto, de modo que volvió a montarse en el caballo y se dirigió hacia ellas muy decidido.

* * *

Xena y Gabrielle se apoyaban la una en la otra para sostenerse, jadeantes mientras los efectos al ser atravesadas por esa cantidad de energía se iban disipando. Poco a poco, abrieron los ojos y se miraron y Xena sonrió con tristeza.

—Parece que no ha funcionado, bardo mía. Lo... lo siento.

Gabrielle le echó los brazos al cuello a Xena y sonrió a su vez, aunque alegremente, sin la tristeza que mostraba la sonrisa de Xena.

—Xena, tenemos que concentrarnos en el tiempo que tenemos por delante, no en el tiempo que hemos perdido. Ahí fuera hay un mundo entero que nos espera para que lo experimentemos... juntas.

—Lo sé... es que tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos empezar de nuevo. Me... siento que me he perdido tantas cosas contigo.

Gabrielle obligó a Xena a bajar la cabeza hasta que sus labios casi se juntaron.

—Enfócalo desde este punto de vista —dijo en voz baja mientras sus labios se rozaban—. Tenemos una eternidad... —La besó de nuevo, con un contacto más prolongado y profundo—. Para ponernos al día. —Esta vez el beso continuó hasta que las manos de Xena aferraron la cintura de Gabrielle, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Gabrielle sonrió por el contacto y sintió que Xena hacía lo mismo, y se separaron dándose besitos, hasta apartarse lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Siempre intentas ver el lado bueno de las cosas?

Gabrielle se echó a reír ligeramente.

—Sí. A la larga es lo mejor.

Xena le dirigió una sonrisa auténtica.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Tomó aliento profundamente, pero lo que fuera a decir se perdió en el viento cuando Ares llegó al círculo de la hoguera y ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez.

—Vaya, vaya... qué escena tan... acogedora —comentó Ares con una sonrisa irónica.

El zorro y la pantera se levantaron, con el pelo erizado y mostrando los colmillos, lo cual hizo que el dios de la guerra retrocediera con poca dignidad. Xena y Gabrielle se pusieron de pie a toda prisa, poniéndose la una delante de la otra para ocultar a su compañera desnuda de los ojos de Ares. Por su parte, Ares cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho y sonrió más, aunque sin dejar de vigilar a los dos animales que parecían vigilarlo a él casi con intención malévola.

Xena alcanzó sus alforjas, las cogió y hurgó en ellas hasta que encontró una camisa para ella y otra para Gabrielle. La sensación fue maravillosa: ahora que la descarga de adrenalina provocada por la experiencia se había disipado, las dos notaban el frío cortante y hasta una pequeña defensa era mejor que nada.

—Oh, por favor, por mí no os tapéis. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo del espectáculo.

—¿Qué quieres, Ares?

El dios se acarició la barba como si reflexionara, aunque tuvo cuidado de no acercarse más.

—¿Qué quiero? Mmm... Pues veamos... —Miró a Gabrielle—. Hola, rubita. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Gabrielle miró a Ares con desprecio.

—Resumiendo... NO.

Él se aferró el pecho con gesto dramático.

—Me hieres. A fin de cuentas, ¿no es gracias a mí por lo que las dos estáis juntas por fin? Es decir, soy yo quien envió a Xena al futuro, ¿no? ¿No creéis que me debéis cierta consideración por ayudaros a reuniros de nuevo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ares? —preguntó Xena de nuevo, pronunciando cada palabra con mucha claridad.

—Creo que eso debería ser evidente, Xena. Te quiero a ti. Tenemos un nuevo mundo por conquistar y yo...

De repente y tan deprisa que Xena casi ni lo vio, Gabrielle estalló, aplicando la fuerza plena de su rabia contra Ares por su continua interferencia en su vida al puñetazo directo que le pegó. No hubo el menor ruido hasta el impacto: el puño en la cara y el chasquido del hueso, el crujido del cartílago y el chorro de sangre caliente. Ares tardó otros cinco segundos en caer sentado al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

—¡Be cago en todo! —gritó, mirándola furibundo por detrás de la mano con que se tapaba la nariz y la boca. Gabrielle se inclinó sobre él y sonrió sin humor, malévolamente satisfecha cuando él se encogió por instinto para apartarse de ella.

—Deja que te explique una cosa, dios de la guerra, y sólo te la voy a decir una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Me expresaré con palabras que hasta _tú_ puedas entender. —Se irguió y rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Xena, quien pasó muy contenta el brazo por los hombros de la bardo—. _Mía_ , no tuya. Así que aléjate de ella... de las dos.

Ares miró a Gabrielle sin dar crédito. Nadie le hablaba así y salía bien librado de ello. Por supuesto, tampoco nadie le había roto la nariz hasta ahora e iba a tener que investigar más a fondo cómo había logrado semejante hazaña.

Xena se adelantó y se arrodilló a su lado con una expresión que casi podría describirse como de lástima en los ojos.

—Duele que te cagas, ¿verdad? —Le apartó las manos de la cara e hizo una mueca—. Aaj... vas a tener que colocártelo bien para que se cure. —Se levantó y regresó al círculo de la hoguera para situarse al lado de Gabrielle, satisfecha cuando la bardo se pegó inmediatamente a su cuerpo—. Una advertencia, Ares. Te tiene que preocupar mucho más lo que te haga ella —estrechó a Gabrielle y sonrió al notar un apretón correspondiente—, que lo que te preocupa lo que te haga _yo._ Ha tenido muchos más años para practicar las muchas cosas que _ella_ sabe hacer. —Xena besó la coronilla rubia—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres arriesgarte?

Ares se levantó, sin dejar de sujetarse la nariz para contener el torrente de sangre que seguía manando. Se sobresaltó al ver dos pares de ojos que se volvían rojos y de repente, comprendió perfectamente muchas cosas.

—¡Sois bacantes! Sois inmortales porque... —Retrocedió, deseando por enésima vez haber conservado el poder suficiente para lograr hacer las cosas que lograba en sus mejores tiempos—. ¡Maldición! —Volvió a colocarse la nariz en su sitio de un tirón y las lágrimas le cayeron por la cara—. Esto no ha acabado, Xena —dijo—. Volveré a encontrarte cuando no estés en suelo sagrado y... hablaremos —dijo con lo que pretendía que fuera una sonrisa chulesca, pero que la deformación de su cara transformó en una mueca grotesca—. Y no creas que me voy a olvidar de esto, Gabrielle. Algún día las dos seréis mías.

Sin decir nada más, se montó en su caballo, se volvió hacia el este y se alejó de ellas, adentrándose en la creciente oscuridad a galope tendido.

Se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaba y luego se volvieron hacia el fuego. Xena lo atizó mientras Gabrielle ponía agua para hacer té y sacaba algo de comer de sus raciones para hacer una sopa. Incluso con el intercambio de sangre estaba extenuada y el frío la agotaba aún más rápido.

Xena sacó las mantas y se echó a reír suavemente al ver que la pantera y el zorro se habían acurrucado al otro lado y estaban descansando cómodamente juntos a pesar del frío que ahora se dejaba sentir dentro del círculo.

—Supongo que nos quitaremos la pintura mañana —comentó Gabrielle cuando un par de calzones largos y unos calcetines aterrizaron limpiamente sobre su pecho. Xena asintió.

—Creo que un baño helado al día le basta a cualquiera.

Se sentaron la una al lado de la otra y se quedaron contemplando las llamas, que siseaban y crepitaban con las ráfagas de viento que llegaban, mientras esperaban a que hirviera el agua. Gabrielle la sirvió en sus tazas y dejó reposar el té mientras removía la sopa que se estaba calentando despacio. Luego se recostó sobre el pecho de Xena, suspiró cuando la guerrera la rodeó con sus largos brazos y se quedó mirando la oscuridad de la noche en la llanura.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora dónde vamos, bardo mía?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Pues le prometimos a Hércules que iríamos a verlo a Banff si la cosa no funcionaba. Después... —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. No sé. Me gustaría volver a Grecia... tal vez pasar un tiempo con Afrodita.

Xena asintió con seriedad.

—Ha sido una buena amiga para ti, ¿eh?

—Sí —suspiró Gabrielle—. Ya lo creo.

Xena reflexionó y luego asintió.

—Muy bien. Iremos a ver a Herc para contarle lo que está pasando y luego iremos a visitar a Afrodita. Después...

—Después, el futuro es nuestro para hacer de él lo que queramos... mientras lo hagamos juntas.

Xena le levantó la barbilla a la bardo y atrapó sus labios con un beso largo y apasionado mientras la olla borboteaba olvidada y las estrellas hacían guiños con silenciosa complacencia.

 **FIN**


	26. FINAL-éxito en el ritual

Esta historia no es mía.

 **Descargo:** Los personajes reconocibles de esta historia pertenecen a Rob Tapert y compañía, a RenPics, Studios USA, MCA/Universal y a cualquier otra persona que tenga intereses económicos en _Xena, la Princesa Guerrera._ Sólo están siendo tomados prestados para usarlos en esta historia. Con esto no se obtiene beneficio económico alguno ni se pretende infringir ningún derecho de autor. Esto es por pura diversión y para mantenerme ocupada sin meterme en líos.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXII - A: Éxito**

* * *

Ares cerró los ojos cuando el estampido del trueno y el fogonazo del rayo sacudieron el mundo. Y cuando los abrió, Xena y Gabrielle habían desaparecido de su vista.

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —gritó furioso, hasta que su propio mundo se puso a girar vertiginosamente y él desapareció por el centro del vórtice. Cuando el ruido y el movimiento cesaron, lo único que quedaba en la pradera eran un zorro y una pantera acurrucados juntos cerca de un pequeño montículo y un mustang de color crema que dirigía a una manada hacia el arroyo.

* * *

El fuego ya estaba bajo, aunque todavía desprendía un poco de calor y luz. Tumbadas la una al lado de la otra sobre un petate de pieles había dos mujeres: una con los ojos cerrados apaciblemente y la otra que contemplaba el cielo nocturno con las manos debajo de la cabeza.

Gabrielle se incorporó, se apoyó en los codos y observó la inmensa extensión de estrellas de lo alto.

—Contemplar el cosmos te hace pensar... sobre dónde estamos... dónde hemos estado... dónde vamos.

Xena se puso de lado y se apoyó en un codo.

—Sí... como en estos precisos momentos. Quiero decir, Gabrielle, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Vagabundear por Grecia toda nuestra vida buscando problemas? ¿Por qué no nos marchamos? ¿Muy lejos? ¿Qué te parece?

Unas brillantes chispas rosas y una lluvia de pétalos de rosa pusieron brusco fin a la conversación. Gabrielle sonrió. Xena puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con sorna.

—¿Qué tal una pasada total de estancia en el lugar de vacaciones más molón de todo el Egeo? —Echó un vistazo a las primitivas comodidades del campamento e hizo aparecer una tumbona, en la que se dejó caer con elegancia—. ¡Hola, tías buenas! ¿Qué se cuece? ¿Os he oído hacer planes de viaje superguays? Yo tengo una idea chachi para eso.

Gabrielle miró a Xena.

—Sabes que ahí fuera hay alguien más.

Xena asintió.

—Sí... lleva ahí la última media marca. Voy a...

De repente, se hizo un silencio sepulcral: no se oía el más mínimo ruido, ni de la brisa, ni de los animales, ni del agua que gorgoteaba en el arroyuelo que corría detrás de ellas. El fuego se quedó paralizado, lo mismo que Gabrielle. Xena se volvió hacia Afrodita y enarcó una ceja interrogante.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Dita seriamente y se echó hacia delante sobre el borde de su asiento, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas.

Xena asintió, captando claramente la mirada seria de los ojos azules de la diosa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Xena, ¿cuánto quieres a Gabrielle? —Dita hizo una pausa, sabiendo que había dejado desconcertada a la guerrera, normalmente reservada—. Quiero que pienses una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? —Esperó a que Xena asintiera—. Quiero que pienses en cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que pasar la eternidad viva sin Gabrielle.

A Xena se le dilataron los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad, pero no dijo una palabra. Ésa era una posibilidad que nunca se había planteado de verdad. Tenía claras sospechas de cuánto iba a durar en realidad su vida en común y pensar en algo menos... sobre todo si eso suponía una eternidad de soledad, era sencillamente demasiado doloroso para planteárselo.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —se oyó el ronco susurro cuando Xena ya no pudo soportar el silencio.

—Xena, tienes una sola oportunidad... una sola oportunidad para elegir _tu_ bien supremo. A veces... a veces tienes que comprometerte —miró con intención la figura inmóvil de Gabrielle—, y cumplir ese compromiso. —Dita dudó y luego continuó con más aspereza—. Pero te lo advierto, elige sabiamente, porque no volverás a tener otra oportunidad. Y te garantizo que esta vez no dejaré que esté sola.

—Sabes algo —la acusó la guerrera sin andarse con rodeos.

—Sí, sé algo —respondió Afrodita con sinceridad, pensando en los diarios que había encontrado en su biblioteca privada y en las lágrimas que había derramado cuando los leyó. Sentía curiosidad, pero había cosas que más valía dejar que siguieran siendo un misterio—. Pero ella no, y tú no puedes. Vas a tener que vivir mucho tiempo para averiguar lo que yo sé... Te he advertido hasta donde me es posible. Lo que hagas a continuación es cosa tuya... y decidirá tu destino eterno.

Xena se quedó pensando en silencio un rato hasta que por fin suspiró e inclinó la cabeza, dándose por enterada. Se movió incómoda, pues no quería deberle nada, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Dita, cuando todo esto termine... —Cuando, no si, porque esta vez estaba decidida a hacer las cosas bien con Gabrielle y consigo misma. El instinto le decía que esto no era ningún truco, ninguna broma de los dioses, y que un error de juicio por su parte le costaría todo lo que más quería.

—¿Sí?

Afrodita esperó, pero Xena parecía no poder o no querer expresar sus pensamientos con palabras.

—Mira, nena... te voy a decir una cosa. Tú haz lo que te parezca que debes hacer con ese nene Kimchi que está ahí y luego, si te apetece, yo me ocupo de esas supervacaciones en Lesbos. Un par de semanas de descanso tal vez, ya sabes, para poner vuestras prioridades en orden, dejar unas cuantas cosas bien sentadas entre vosotras. —Le clavó a Xena otra mirada significativa—. Y cuando estéis listas, Gabita y tú podéis subir al Olimpo. Podríamos pasarlo en grande y yo podría, o sea, contaros un par de cosas que como que necesitáis saber... contestar todas las preguntas que tengáis.

—¿Como lo de nuestra inmortalidad?

Dita parpadeó sorprendida y carraspeó.

—Aah, entre otras cosas, sí. —Alzó la mano para volver a acelerar el tiempo, pero Xena la detuvo.

—Esto lo haces por ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó Xena suavemente.

Dita tuvo el detalle de sonrojarse, pero no dejó de mirar a la guerrera a los ojos.

—Tengo mis razones —contestó, posando la mano sobre el pecho de Xena. Ésta sofocó un grito por el vacío momentáneo que sintió—. Pero lo que he dicho va en serio. No tendrás otra oportunidad. —Dita apartó la mano y Xena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar.

—¿Xena?

La guerrera miró a Gabrielle, intentando volver a concentrarse en la realidad.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás bien? Te has quedado como ida.

Xena se frotó los ojos con la mano.

—Lo siento... ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—Pues tú habías comentado que podríamos marcharnos y entonces apareció Afrodita para decirnos que Lesbos es un lugar estupendo para descansar.

—Lesbos, ¿eh? —Xena sonrió con encanto—. Hasta podríamos tener la oportunidad de conocer por fin a Safo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Oooh, creo que ya sabes lo que me parece. Pero antes tenemos que librarnos de quiequiera que esté rondando por ahí fuera —añadió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, chicas, recordad lo que he dicho. Lesbos es como supermarchoso y creo que lo pasaríais de miedo. Contadme lo que decidís, ¿vale? ¡Chaíto! —Y Dita desapareció con una lluvia de chispas y pétalos de rosa antes de que Xena o Gabrielle pudieran decir nada.

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza.

—¡Pero qué rubia es a veces!

—Cuidado, bardo mía —dijo Xena riendo—. Que tú también lo eres.

Gabrielle miró a la guerrera estrechando los ojos.

—¿Me estás llamando bobalicona?

Xena revolvió los claros mechones con los dedos y luego besó el pelo rubio.

—No, te estoy llamando rubia. —Se encogió de hombros, aunque en sus ojos había un brillo risueño—. Esta semana eres rubia.

—Pero pedazo de... —farfulló Gabrielle indignada y luego se lanzó sobre Xena e inició una guerra de cosquillas que terminó bruscamente cuando un menudo monje japonés entró a trompicones en su campamento, deteniéndose cuando el filo del chakram de Xena le tocó el cuello.

—Busco a Xena.

—Pues la has encontrado —dijo la guerrera con indiferencia—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Traigo un mensaje de Akemi. Necesita tu ayuda.

A Xena se le puso una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago igual al vacío de su corazón cuando Dita la tocó. Esa chica ya le había mentido y utilizado en otra ocasión. No iba a dejar que volviera a ocurrir, sobre todo cuando la advertencia de Afrodita seguía dando vueltas en su mente.

—No.

—Pero... —balbuceó el monje.

—¿Xena? —dijo Gabrielle al mismo tiempo.

—No, Gabrielle. Puede contarme qué problema tiene y le aconsejaré lo mejor que pueda, pero no voy a volver a enredarme con ella. Causó unos problemas que ni te imaginas y no voy a ir detrás de ella otra vez arreglando sus desaguisados.

—Pero Xena... —Gabrielle volvió sus perplejos ojos verdes hacia la guerrera y sólo vio amor y compasión en los ojos azules que se encontraron con los suyos—. ¿Qué pasa con el bien supremo? —dijo en un susurro.

Xena acarició la mejilla de la bardo, sin hacer caso del público que tenían.

—Gabrielle, a veces _nosotras_ tenemos que ser el bien supremo. No podemos resolver los problemas del mundo y estoy harta de que todas las personas de mi pasado piensen que les debo algo. A Akemi, sobre todo, no le debo nada y no me voy a dejar engañar otra vez por ella. Ya he pagado mis deudas. Ha llegado el momento de concentrarnos en nosotras durante un tiempo.

Gabrielle examinó la verdad que veía en los ojos de Xena.

—¿Me contarás la historia?

—En el viaje a Lesbos, te lo prometo.

Xena bajó la mano y volvió a prestar atención al monje.

—Habla.

—Akemi está muerta.

—Ya, ¿y...? Lleva así ya un tiempo.

—La he visto.

—Genial, un tipo raro que ve a los muertos. ¿Hay algo más o vas a seguir haciéndome perder el tiempo? —masculló Xena con aspereza, sintiendo aún el vacío en el alma, ahora que no estaba tocando a Gabrielle. El monje parecía desconcertado por su actitud.

—No eres como me esperaba.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco conoces la historia completa. Así que o hablas o no hablas, pero decide. Gabrielle y yo tenemos otros sitios donde ir y, curiosamente, tú no estás invitado.

—Xena... —la regañó Gabrielle suavemente.

Xena suspiró y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Gabrielle atizó las brasas y preparó té para todos y luego se sentó al lado de Xena, atónita cuando la guerrera se inclinó hacia ella y le cogió la mano con despreocupación. No era que dudara de los sentimientos de Xena por ella, pero nunca había sido muy expresiva, y menos en público.

El monje empezó a hablar vacilante. Tardó su buena marca en contar su historia a trancas y barrancas y la paciencia de Xena estaba a punto de agotarse para cuando dejó de hablar. Pero su mente había estado trabajando mientras él hablaba y ya tenía casi todos los detalles solucionados.

Le hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza.

—Duerme un poco. Por la mañana tendré algo para ti.

La miró dubitativo, pero la expresión de esos gélidos ojos azules no cambió. Asintió por fin y se trasladó al otro lado del fuego, donde se arropó con la manta que le dio Gabrielle.

—¿Xena?

—Confía en mí, Gabrielle. Ésta es la mejor solución para todos los implicados. No estoy... no quiero... —Respiró hondo—. Ya sé que no te lo digo lo suficiente, bardo mía, pero te amo. Sigues dando sentido y alegría a mi vida y voy a esforzarme más por demostrártelo. Te lo mereces... nos lo merecemos las dos.

Gabrielle miró a Xena con una sonrisa dulce y tierna.

—Yo también te amo y creo que eso me gustaría mucho.

Xena acercó más a la bardo para darle un beso intensamente apasionado. Se tomó su tiempo, dibujando los labios de Gabrielle con la lengua y aceptando la invitación cuando Gabrielle abrió la boca. Pasaron largos minutos saboreándose la una a la otra, explorándose y provocándose hasta que las dos se quedaron un poco sin aliento.

—Venga —dijo Xena, aunque sus ojos oscurecidos transmitían un mensaje muy distinto—. Más vale que duermas un poco. Esto me va a llevar un buen rato.

En cambio, Gabrielle sirvió otra taza de té para cada una y se acomodó al lado de la guerrera.

—Prefiero hacerte compañía. —Rodeó el bíceps de Xena con el brazo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la guerrera.

Xena sonrió y besó la cabeza rubia.

—Encantada —dijo con ternura y luego se concentró en el pergamino que tenía delante, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo para recordar cómo escribir correctamente los caracteres del idioma del monje.

Cuando se hizo de día, el hombre se marchó con el pergamino, aunque seguía malhumorado. Akemi no iba a sentirse nada complacida al ver que no había conseguido convencer a la guerrera de que regresara con él. Estaba tan segura de Xena haría cualquier cosa por ella...

* * *

Ares miró en su cuenco de las visiones y vio que Xena despachaba al monje con instrucciones, pero sin acompañarlo en persona.

—Y me pregunto yo —murmuró—, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Siguió observando al monje, que se alejaba mascullando por lo bajo. No era nada propio de Xena negarle su ayuda a alguien en apuros desde que se había convertido en una santurrona. Se le desenfocó la vista y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se había perdido mientras estaba ocupado con esas estupendas escaramuzas entre Persia y Esparta. Ares sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse del pasado y concentrarse en el enigma que el presente le acababa de ofrecer. Pero cuando volvió a prestar atención a Xena y Gabrielle, éstas habían desaparecido.

* * *

Xena y Gabrielle se dirigían al mar, con la esperanza de conseguir pasaje a Lesbos en el puerto más cercano. Sin embargo, cuando vieron el Monte Olimpo...

—Gabrielle, ¿te importaría muchísimo si nos pasamos a ver a Afrodita antes de embarcarnos?

La bardo le puso una mano a Xena en la frente y luego se apartó con cara de desconcierto.

—No tienes fiebre. ¿Qué ocurre?

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Es que quería darle las gracias. Ha sido una buena amiga y la verdad es que no nos quedan muchos. He pensado que podríamos...

Gabrielle se lanzó a los brazos de Xena y la besó con fuerza.

—Me parece una idea fabulosa.

* * *

Afrodita las vio llegar y las trasladó instantáneamente a su salón.

—Bueno, pero qué sorpresa tan superinesperada, pero chachi total. Cómo me alegro de que os hayáis pasado por aquí. ¡Tenemos montones de cosas supermolonas que contarnos y tengo que daros una noticia como para tumbar a una bacante! Pasad.

Xena y Gabrielle se miraron y luego siguieron a Dita al interior de sus aposentos, entrando juntas en un nuevo futuro desconocido y cerrando con firmeza la puerta del pasado tras ellas.

 **FIN**


End file.
